Prophecy of The Sword of Moon and The Sword of Snow
by czarjoseph.demaisip
Summary: I adopted TPotTCoP1 By: Reborn 123 & Zangetsu from Arch-Daishou. During 4th Shinobi War. Naruto and Sakura Sacrifice their lives to save the world and it turns out, Kami and Shinigami told them the new treat is coming since a single blond boy who neglected by his parents favor to their daughter and he give up his life as a part of the family. No Bashing&Harem. Pls. R&R NaruxSaku.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Prologue**

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

The Black Moon, The Cherry Snow, and The Spirit of the Sky.

"Normal Talking"  
_'Thoughts'  
_**:Demonic: / "Summons"**

**[**Zanpakutou awaken**]**  
_/Hollow Talking/_  
"Spirit Talking"  
**‡Jutsu/Kido‡**

**(Updated)**

During 4th Shinobi War wage on then since **_The _**_**Allied Shinobi Forces**_ that they're losing and then three brave shinobi make a final stand against Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha wit the vicious Juubi and now many Allied Forces are died to save the Elemental Nations then the three people:

One on the center has a Blond-haired man wore a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, wearing Hitai-ate on his left bicep with white _haori_ coat with dark red flame licking it, and the symbol of 六代目火影 (Rokudaime Hokage) then the 2 symbols of Gotei 13 on both sides then wearing white bicep band with a orange swirl symbol on right bicep, and wielding a daitō-type sword with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. The wielders' right hand becomes covered by a black glove, and the chain at the base of swords hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. and his name is **'Naruto Uzumaki'**, _The Son of Minato Namikaze __**and**__ Kushina Uzumaki?_ that he has her soul inside of him, and the student of the late teacher, Jiraiya, his godfather,_ the Hero of Konoha_, _Savior of this World_, _Child of Prophecy_, and the _Konoha's Orange Hokage_ and the Wielder of_ Zangetsu_. And as his form of Tensa Zangetsu Version 2 **(AN: Think Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu Version 2 that fight against Aizen)**

He and his team will defeat the Juubi no matter what and along side in the left is a Pink-lavender highlight hair kunoichi wore a Red Battle Kimono with white medical vest with pink obi and also wearing white bicep band with a orange swirl symbol, and wielding a pure white standard Katana with hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a long white ribbon that forms from the pommel from the end of the hilt was _Sode no Shirayuki_, and her name is **'Sakura Uzumaki'**, former '**Sakura Haruno**'? The Wife of Naruto Uzumaki and the apprentice of Tsunade, it's been years since Naruto and Sakura got married before he became Hokage. Since his predecessor,** Tsunade Senju**; she step her position as a 5th Hokage to served for saving Konoha and he got his reputation and the Wielder of **Sode no Shirayuki** and the adopted mother of Sakura.

And then finally last right a long raven haired man he wore a ANBU uniform with the red and white Uchiha symbol with a blue cross on it his left vest and wielding chokuto on back of his hip The Kusanagi no Tsurugi and his wrist a blue Cross shaped like a star with beads on it and It's a Quincy Cross and the **Ginrei Kojaku **Bow and along the sheath with holster of 5 hilts was **Seele Schneider**, that was belong to her Mother's heirloom. It's Sasuke Uchiha last survivor of Uchiha Clan and a Ishida Quincy? since her Mother was a Quincy, her family was as a Ishida who past down their legacy for generations since Mikoto meet Fugaku and teach her son Sasuke being a Quincy and before the Uchiha Massacre killed by **Itachi** **Uchiha**, Sasuke's Older Brother and the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan and then he attend to get avenge his clan what he did and turns out since he met Naruto on his young age and told him to forget about revenged and then he make friends with him before he be learning to became a **Quincy** and defeat him and find the truth of why he murdered his clan. since Sasuke know the truth from is brother, Itachi that he was ordered by the council and massacre his clan to prevent to **_d'etat_** to take over of Konoha during the time of Senju and Uchiha was, since he killed Danzo that his the responsible of the ordered Itachi to wipe the Uchiha then spare his little brother to live and then the truth from the kages by the help of Orochimaru and Team Taka then he revive him from Anko's Curse mark on her neck it's been over 3 years since what happen. Since Sasuke has the Eternal Mangkyo Sharingan since he was transplant his Older Brother's eyes with his old eyes since he overused the Mangekyo Sharingan after he defeat his older brother.

As Naruto with in **Bankai** form along his wife, his best friend, Sasuke and rest of the remains of the Rookie 12+1 and senseis/adopted brothers: Kakashi and Gai, The Hokages and his father that from Orochimaru's** Edo Tensei** and the co. try everything they could and attend to ready for attack the Juubi then attend to use the most powerful **Bijuudama** wipe everything in the face of the earth. As 100 or more Shinobis left in the battlefield.

"Everyone? Keep him busy, I attend to use my **Sennin Bijuu Mōdo **(Sage Tailed Beast Mode) then I will use '**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho **(Final Getsuga Tensho or The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)' to finished the Juubi, Madara and Obito?!" Naruto said/ordered. "HAI!" All Shinobi agreed.

Sakura shocked. "You can't, Foxy-kun? what will happen to you to used that technique and lost all your powers if you use that?" She said complained.

"I know Sakura-chan, I have to it's the only chance. Sakura-chan Cover me, Sasuke you and Gai-niisan stalled Madara and Kakashi-niisan with Obito as well to give me some time to activated it and everything you got, dattayo!" He said and Sasuke "hm." And then his Wife replied "Right, Naru-kun and be careful and I won't let everything happen to you" she said and as her her husband nodded and then he place his on the chain arm and concentrate is Reiryuko, Chakra, Sage and Bijuu combine and then also all of his Reiryoku as well.

**==Time Skip==**

As the Fight Continues Sasuke using his **Complete Susanoo: Archer mode**, and Gai using his Final **Eighth-gates**, the Gate of Death to keep Madara with is **Complete Susanoo**. busy away from Naruto and Kakashi using his Raikiri aim to his shoulder and continue fighting against his former teammate, Obito for what he did to Rin that Kakashi killed her and then some time he using his Sakura Aim her Sword at Obito using **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **fire the beam of powerful avalanche of cold air then freeze the remaining White Zetsus and kill them and as the Juubi attend to fire is Bijuudama almost complete.

**==Moment Later==**

And as Kakshi got injured badly and used his **Kamui** on reach out his limit, Gai is exhausted from his gate he almost died to used the 8th gate. then Sasuke's was impaled by Madara use Sasuke's Kusanagi and Hashirama got absorb my Madara and his brother Tobirama weaken with Madara Chakra Rods and Hiruzen got pinned down and lastly Minato with Kuruma's Yin-Chakra was attend to defeat it but it turns out he transfer the Yin Chakra to his son and he weaken since he got Kurama's Yang Chakra.

And All a suddenly a Burst Pillar of Dark Blue Silver Flames the Largest Wave of Energy shoots out the sky

**(Piercer of Heaven Theme from Bleach Played)**

As the Everyone saw Naruto on the center on the Dark Dark Red then he has changed in appearance his body is look different

"What-what is that?!" Obito shocked.

As his Appearance that Naruto's hair turns black and becomes waist-length. A bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Naruto's body constantly emits smoky black Reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. and the eyes of the Sage Bijuu on it. and Combine with Eyes of **Sage Bijuu Mode**. The Color of the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho is mix with Dark Red-Orange.** (AN: Think Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou scene)**

"The Saigo no Getsuga Tensho is...me...it became Getsuga itself." Naruto explained about his form to them. And as moment face the Juubi and as Madara and Obito are shocked about his form and he said. "The Saigo no Getsuga Tensho... If I use the technique, I will use all of my Chakra, Reiryoku and my powers. That's what "Final" means." He finished.

_'I can't sense his Chakra or his Bijuu power.'_ Madara eyes wided in shocked in though. and flashback about the _Gedō Mazō_ and recaptured all the Bijuus except Kyuubi's Yin-Chakra and then Naruto will prepare for his final strike. _'Then how he could he sense me and I can't see his chakra with my Sharingan can't see it. But no Jinchuuriki or human could sensed chakra unless I deliberately bought down my powers of Juubi, I can't see though to their it's level_ _of awareness_.' as his eyes more wider. '_Could it...possibly be that he...is at even higher level then the Juubi?_' As though gritted his teeth harder.

"Abused! That couldn't possibly be! No mere man cannot suppress the Juubi! OBITO?!" Madara ordered Obito.

"Hai, JUUBI! ANNIHILATED THEM ALL" Obito ordered the Juubi

his Juubi ready to fire the Largest Bijuudama. As Naruto raise his hand on the side. And Generating a blade of deep black Dark Red-Orange Reiatsu in his hand, then raise the up to the air to charged his blade then ready to strike and the blade is even more powerful.

**:Kit, can you hear me?:** A voice came from Naruto's head as eyes widen.

_'Kurama?'_ Naruto said.

**:Yes, Naruto since the Yang fragment still there and if used my Yin Chakra in you if use this technique and then you be dead for sacrificed yourself to save the world.:** Kurama said.

As Naruto smirked. _'Yeah, Kurama. I guess I'm gonna missed you.'_ said to the Biju.

**:Yeah, kit. And Do you remember my roommate told to use this technique?:** Kurama asked/said.

At moment a that he remember fight against his Grandfather-figure of his last words.

**~Flashback~**

_"Naruto, If you use this technique, you will lose all your Soul Reaper powers and Chakra as well, Farewell, Naruto." _As last words of Tensa Zangetsu and he fade away to darkness for of his adopted grandfather figure's farewell.

**~Flashback Ended~**

_'Yeah, I'm gonna missed him. And you too as well, Kurama.'_ Naruto said for Farewell.

**:Yeah, Kit and Farewell.:** As last words of Kurama, then he fade away in the shadows

**‡Mugetsu!‡**

**(Piercer of Heaven Theme from Bleach Ended)**

then swings it downward towards his target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black Reiatsu to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. Afterwards, the energy continues to rise before dissipating into the sky.

And as the Juubi fired the Bijuudama, and the Mugetsu and Bijuudama are now collided then the Mugetsu slash through the Bijuudama then head straight to the Juubi now slashed the the Juubi in half as Madara and Obito are now dissolved into dust and as the Juubi roars in pain the now cause the Juubi body begun explode of the Chakra Overload then for any minutes.

As Naruto is done, then his carapace mask crack and his bandage-like carapace forms around his torso are cracked and faded leaving on his arm as well then looked at the Juubi is about to explode and now the War is over and now

And now for Naruto saw the Juubi ready to explosion and an blur of pink next to him was his Wife, she only has last of her strength to use Shunpo bringing the survivors to safety then and she shunpo'd to her husband as he look at her with smile on her face then they saw the blast radius will head straight to them as Naruto and Sakura kissed together as they parted and place their foreheads together eyes closed. **(AN: Think Sword Art Online Episode 16 Aincrad's Deleted along with Kirito and Asuna)**

"It's over, right?" Naruto said to his wife.

'Yeah, it's all over and we will be die together, ne?" Naruto said on her sweet tone.

Naruto nodded. "Hm, yeah we are and we will see our children to the heaven, right Saku-koi." He said then place his right hand on her back and her left hand on his whisker cheek marks and have their hands together. As Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but we are going to watch Noriko, Ichigo and Rukia and we are the last of the Rookie 12, debettayo." His wife said with a smile. **(AN: Ichigo and Rukia are the names of Naruto and Sakura's children after Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki)**

"Yeah, We will always be together, dattebayo." As Naruto last words and then The Juubi is now completed explode the blast radius will toward them and then as they caught the blast and fade away for now.

**~In Afterlife~**

And now the souls wandering to going to the gates to the afterlife and now as two wandering souls

"We are now going to afterlife, right?" Sakura said with a smile and Naruto replied. "Yeah"

As Naruto and Sakura are walk together with hands together to toward to the Afterlife after the War is now ended. As they continue walking and a Voice came in.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Uzumaki" A feminine voice spooked

As Naruto and Sakura stopped then looked around the as they saw a two lights one yellow and other Blue approached them as the light fade as they appeared to of two people one is a beautiful women with a white silk kimono and other was men with a black kimono with a scythe

"welcome you two? I see you svae many people of your actions, don't you think" A masculine voice spoke.

"Wha-? and are you two? Naruto asked.

"I am Kami." Kami Introduce.

"And I'm Shinigami" Shinigami Introduce.

As Naruto and Sakura eyes wide about their names. And Naruto spoke. "Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama, what are you doing here?" He Asked.

As Kami spoke up. "Naruto-kun, I saw you and your wife sacrifice your lives to save mankind and we are appreciate to job well done, and We very proud that you defeat Madara and Obito to sent them adepts of Hell that were of all his crimes and corruption towards are lands and I am very pleased" Kami congrats

"And Thanks, for I got the Soul of Madara and Obito with me to make sure that the **Edo Tensei Jutsu**, that Tobirama invented and I will make sure that someone will revived him never again" Shinigami said and thank them.

"You're Welcome Kami-sama. Shinigami-sama. but I appreciate your help and what's going on? Did we cause any trouble?" Sakura said.

"No, not at all, Sakura. Kami and I are want something to offer a help and give you a second chance."

"A Second Chance?" Naruto and Sakura shock unison.

"Yes, but there's a something about the worlds from alternate worlds." Kami said.

"Alternate worlds?" Naruto said.

"Yes, It appears that the young child of legacy was neglected by his parents for favor to their daughter." Kami said with furious

Naruto and Sakura shock the heard what Kami words about the child that neglected by his parents favor their daughter.

"Why did his parents' neglected him for his sister?" Sakura asked the Gods

"Because they though she was the Child of Prophecy." Shinigami said. "Because the Elder Toad spoken Jiraiya? the Jiraiya you from your is dead and with Kami on the heaven."

As Naruto gritted his teeth and fist clings upset about his neglected and Sakura on that other hand that she got mad to them about having parents ignore his existence.

"It's that why you came to us that you want us to offer to help him to train him, is that it?" Naruto asked and the Gods nodded.

And Naruto looked at his wife and said. "Sakura-chan, we can't have him to be alone on his burden and we must help him for all the cost." With is curious words.

And His wife nodded at him with smiled and said. "Sure, I will help."

"Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama we will help." Naruto said in agreement.

As the Gods smiled at them and then Kami said. "Wait, there is someone you want to go with, and you need someone inside both of you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what?" Sakura said.

As Kami raise her hand aim at the Naruto and Sakura then they feel a force on their body and then Kami pull her hand back extract it with two souls each of then one is red soul and the other with a white as the soul flew down and as they manifest into a being and appeared to be a red haired women and white-lavender women with a kimono, as Naruto and eyes wide that they recognize them it was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the mother of Naruto and the In-law of Sakura and Sode no Shirayuki, The surrogate mother of Sakura as she's one who rescue Sakura from the Mind-Alternate Kinjutsu by Inoichi that got upset Minato for being a genius and wife too, also he put the same Kinjutsu on his daughter before she got arguing with him and leaving her clan for what he did,

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto said in surprised and Kushina eyes opened that he saw her son with a happy slime that seeing her son again as she ran toward him then hug him "Naru-chan, I'm so happy that I see you again, Dattebane."

"Kaa-san!" As Sakura as ran to her surrogate and as Sode no Shirayuki's arms wide then Sakura jumped and hug her surrogate mother with a smile with face and said. "It's good to see you again, Sode no Shirayuki." And Sode no Shirayuki smiled warmly and said. "It's good to see you again, my precious one." said to her master/surrogate daughter. as Naruto and Sakura

"Alright, now we are all here and now for discussion for upcoming disaster." as Shinigami materialize a Meeting table with chair with 7-10 people to sit in and the Naruto and others are now sited. Naruto will sit together besides his wife and as Kami sit on the middle and shinigami on the side next to her and rest are sited and then she spoke. "Now we will begin"

"As you know the world that we have someone came here to our presence and he told that we need six people to help the 'Child of Prophecy' that he was neglected by his family for his sister and I like to know you all want to help him train and learn all your skills and then we have a guests to having a briefing about this mission."

"So, you were saying that you want us to train one child who neglected by his parents then train him became powerful?" Naruto asked and Kami nodded.

"Yes, and we want you all have the past events during your lives and you gonna need to save the world and we the guests to support to him and raised."

"And who's your guests, Kami-sama? Shinigami-sama?" Sakura asked.

As Shinigami snapped his fingers to signal them to entered as they entered Naruto and the others shocked the was that someone enter the briefing room standing front of them one was a man in his late thirties. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends

Naruto gawked in shocked he know him well. "It-it-it-it can't be...Zangetsu-jiji?" Naruto said and that was his Surrogate Grandfather/Zanpakuto. As Zangetsu nodded. "Yes, Naruto. But the Zangetsu you from your world are faded away and this time your powers will be restored when the times comes." As he said then Naruto lower his head that his powers will be return soon and as his wife put her hand on her shoulder to comfort him with a smile looked at each other then they nodded and continue to their briefing and said to Zangetsu. "Thanks, Zangetu and I will." said with his trademark fox grinned. "That's good to hear, Naruto." he replied and Naruto said. "So, let's continue, Shinigami-sama?"

"Right, and all I know is that lost all your Soul Reaper powers and lost of your Bijuu, correct?" Shinigami said and Naruto said nothing about the lost of his powers and a friend as well then he now hell be waiting for his powers return and hopefully hell waited until all his Soul Reaper Powers return and as the everyone continue briefing.

"So, Ready to next guest and here they are" Shinigami said and snapped his fingers signal to entered as there are two people that shocked that that a new people enter the briefing room.

One is and Orange Haired man that Naruto reminded him as Pain, he wore looked like Naruto's _shihakushō. _and his attire consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars and A Zanpakuto that look like Zangetsu but it's different but the blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. When stored away on back, the former cloth still materializes to act as an impromptu sheath. **(AN: Think Ichigo's 2 Years later in Full-bring Saga.)**

And the other man that his body, his clothes and his hair are completely all white and His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. Wearing the same clothes as the orange hair and has a psychotic grins then that he look like a Sadist and creepy too and looking wielding White Zangetsu as well.

"Everyone, meet Ichigo Kurosaki and that man in white was Hichigo **(AN: As White Ichigo? All authors or websites name him as 'Hichigo')**

"Hi there, Nice to meet you." Ichigo greeted.

/_Well Hello there, HEheheheheee!_/ Hichigo greet with a psycho chuckled.

As Ichigo dry eyes that of Hichigo crazy antic about killing a weakling and sigh and said. "Well you quit it, don't respect the gods you know that!"

/_Oh, Shut up Ichigo, because the damn gods what they brought me here in the first place. I shouldn't finished you were I started._/ as hollow-Ichigo said with a maniacal laughter.

"You wanna bet!" Ichigo said and as his about draw his Zanpakuto and Hichigo do the same then felt a massive killer instant then collapsed in one knee then look the source then they looked pale that Shinigami got mad of their behavior.

"ENOUGH! Both of you, we are not here to fight, and we are here to discussion about the new treat from the other worlds and now do anything foolish games and you" Shinigami pointed at Hichigo with fear. " If you cause any trouble. I will send you back to the adepts of hell, UNDERSTAND?!" Shinigami yelled.

then as Hichigo nodded shaken and as the Death god's killing instant subside and now continue the meeting. "And you please sit." As said two more people sitted and said. "Ichigo Kurosaki is a Substituted Soul Reaper? I talked to Head Captain, Ginryusai Yamamoto to ask Ichigo for help and Now then we will having Zangetsu from another about the story of Rikudou Sannin." then he looked at Naruto and Sakura and said. " Did you know that story?" then as wed-couple nodded. "But there is a story about it." as the Naruto and Sakura eyes raised and then Shinigami looked at Kami then she nod him and nod him back as Kami said." Well now, let's all hear about it" then she looked at Zangetsu then she ordered him. "Tell them." as said then he nodded her and begin the tale.

"Now let's begin, It's all started..." Zangetsu start the tale.

**~Skipped 4 Hours Later~ (AN: Sorry? I have to skipped the Lines that just research about Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki or Rikudou Sannin/Sage of the Six Path)  
**

Zangetsu continue. "...Since I've seen Rikudou was neglected by his parents that because of his twin brother's acknowledge and then when he had an Argument with them. Since he started to hate them for their actions because of his brother and then he decide to leave in time being and with he want acknowledged for his existence and life, and then I met him and have him to me my master and train him along a few people I selected them then he declaring his new surname that he make his own reputation, but then his parents tried to convinced their son to forgive them, and then they provoke him for their convinced/protested as he unleashed to use my power to destroyed his former parents place and his twin brother was went jealous of what kind power he processed and then he defeat him with sword fight, since he broke his sword, that causing him depressed that that sword was belong to forefathers in generation. But he doesn't cared and then as he decide to leave his home for now and then he'll live on his own and make a job and made a life? That's why, the reason is his family are the noble, but then again. He decide to help the poor for everything that worth, but he'll leave his home and land for his journey, but that was attend to and..."

**~Skipped 5 Hours later~**

"Since been few years for his travel? since his appearance has change much? But right now. As he knew they sending Trackers to find him? But we taught him Skills in Ninjutsu and Fighting style? I selected six people who specialized in Swordsmanship, Stealth, Close Combat, Knowledge and medicine, and Elements, As then Rikudou met a women that he loves then he will get to know her for since that they are in love and then but since they introduce themselves as Names" Zangetsu said and Naruto jerked then up on his then said. "Did Rikudou Sannin has a Name?" In asked as Zangetsu nodded and Naruto sit again and nodded of understand then said. "What's their name?" And Zangetsu say. "Their names is..._Hagoromo_...Ootsutsuki and Kagome" he finished and continue. "As I was saying, as they introduce themselves as Hagoromo and Kagome? Because Ootsutsuki is considered that Kaguya was one of the six people I've selected that's why Hagoromo scene her as a mother. So, he decide having Ootsutsuki name as his new surname for his old noble name? Since Kaguya Ootsutsuki is a goddess and the first human to use Chakra since she ate the fruit of the Tree that was belong to the 'God Tree' itself and that's how she got Chakra and then her powers implanted within her adopted son." He stated and Naruto replied. "I see, but who is the other 5 people besides Hagoromo-sama?" He asked and Zangetsu answered. "Yes, their names are: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto..." Ichigo exclaimed he heard the name. "The Head-Captain?" he respond asked and old-spirit nodded and continue. "Jin Kazama, the master of Advanced Mishima Style and Kazama Style, next Sieg hart, The Elemental Master of Etherion, Rikimaru, master ninja and the leader of the Azuma Ninja clan, a loyal spy of Lord Matsunoshin Gohda and his country. Raised in the way of the ninja by Azuma Shiunsai, and lastly the famous Medical Mercenary who cures many patients with his skilled in Scalpel? His name is Black Jack aka Kurō Hazama." he finished part of the tale or told them who the people that taught Rikudou with so many knowledge.

As Sakura spoke. "Wow! Black Jack or Kuro-san was amazing medical specialize like Shisou or myself." She exclaimed/admitted.

"Yeah, Sakura-hime? and even Jin himself was good at a great taijutsu and even like Rikimaru? he is cool! As I didn't know the Ninja from the past before we haven't born in the past and Sieg too, that his good at elements."

"I have admitted, Old Man Yama was trained him to be a powerful swordsman like everyone else." Ichigo admitted.

Zangetsu smirked. "That's right, he considered them as a new family? Kaguya is like his mother-figured, Genryusai as a Grandfather like me, Rikimaru is like his Older Brother too and lastly as Kuro is like his Father that he teach him all the knowledge of Medicine too." he comment.

"So, let's continue about Kagome-sama? Naruto asked.

Zangetsu continue "Sure. As for Kagome? Since she was an orphan for because her parents was killed by the bandits, ever since she ran away from them as possible when she was starved, poor and cold in outside world? But then she was adopted by the merchants so that they were she was happy forr that having a new family to raised.

"But since she met Hagoromo with her first sight? And then..."

**~Skipped 5 Hours later~**

"...Since Hagoromo cannot defeat many foes or pursuers by himself because causing his lover to be his burden and then I told him to find that blade that has the power of the snow." And Sakura eyes widen looked at Zangetsu and answered. "That was Sode no Shirayuki?" Zangetsu nodded and continue. "As he obtain the Sword and give it to Kagome and trained her to be a better swordsman as better and then Few years later and they got married and give birth with 2 children that separated 2 parts: One is the eyes and the other is the body." As Naruto shocked looked at Zangetsu and said. "The Senju and The Uchiha Ancestors, right?" And nodded from Zangetsu and continue. "then they raised their children but...ever since he told his wife about his life and his wife shocked about his life to neglected by his family and he told they don't want to play favorites to each of their children." Znagetsu said. "And then Hagoromo's former family arrived before the search? And also their scout reported that his been living his new home and also with his foolish brother? But since they haven't seen or talk him for years. about that, since they heard rumors that their former son saved many lives and then as his former brother got frustrating in jealousy for many people from his former parents homeland lost respect to the nobles and now they started respect the hero of many nations and then they worshiped him as a 'God' and also they heard he taught others from the nations about the Art of Ninja, but then again Hagoromo's brother named Harugasaki about his pride and arrogant since his parents not worthy to be their heir of the family since before his former twin brother left on the journey? Since he lost everything because of him, since his former twin brother was the most powerful first Shinobi to learned Ninjutsu and then as he tried how he is so powerful. And even Hagoromo's former parents tried everything they could but he told them that he had a wife and 2 sons, that cause his former parents shocked that their former son was married before his twin brother? But since Harugasaki was upset that he got himself a wife and since then back his former parents homeland? Many Noble families refuse the marriage contracts from different noble families, but then they select the other twin about accept the proposal, that because of his jealousy. But then again since his former twin married a commoner, but then he trained her to be strongest Kunoichi that she trained. And then he'll attempts to killed her... but as she defend herself but, she was too powerful to defeat a commoner like herself, but since Kagome told her 'brother-in-law' about his former twin brother give up his noble blood but then that he is no longer part of the family anymore.

"But since Harugasaki provoke Hagoromo for threaten his wife and as her former family does? Harugasaki told his parents the his former twin disgraced of the noble family that he married a commoner, but Hagoromo argue to told his former family that was his choice, not his family, not noble populations, it's himself to made his right path to choose and as he choose the right path and then as he told them that his children has 2 special abilities, but then Harugasaki got backfired that causing his father in rage upset that only person who disgrace? It's his son! That shocked Harugasaki but he tried to protested his father and then as his father silent him and then so as his mother? She realize about her actions about her former son's ignorance that she failed as a mother but... since then Hagoromo leave the noble family because of her mistakes and now he realized... it was his mistake that many noble families from the nation refused that as the Nobles hired trained Ninja because of his former son's actions? But then it's better to hired Samurais or Mercenaries to protect them, but they pay them in price and then again as now Harugasaki was furious about his former twin brother's new role as a Shinobi. But then he asked him to challenge him on the dual.

"But since then as he made a re-match with him during years ago, but then...as now Hagoromo accepted but then this is the fight to the death. And as they make a stance and he got the same sword that Hagoromo broken years ago and then it's re-forged and then they prepare to fight, but then as he activate his legendary 'Eye' The Rinnegan that causing his former family and his twin brother shocked that they never seen his eyes change and as he charge him and as they clashing their blades then but Harugasaki was tried so hard to surpassed him, but he is lot stronger then before. But as the sword keep breaking and then as now with a final swing and break the sword once again and followed with a first jutsu he develop? The Shinrai Tensei that push him away with a great force. And Shinra Tensei is one of the Gravity Element jutsu that from the Rinnegan.

And now the duel is over and declared Hagoromo as a winner as Harugasaki was shamed that he beat him twice and then as Hagoromo that told his former family to leave and never see their face again and as they left heartbroken and as his former father drag his former twin back to their country after the match.

And one day thing something happened..."

**~Skipped 5 more Hours later~**

"Since the Juubi named Shinju is here to attend to destroyed everything is path, and now as Hagoromo and Kagome are ready fight against the Juubi and they keep fighting no matter they caused and then as Hagoromo invented the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, that he and his wife attend to use it to fight the Juubi and then as Hagoromo used an Ultimate Jutsu to sealed the Juubi and make the First Jinchuuriki" as everyone shocked minus the gods and Hichigo and continue. "then several years later. He aged became older and can't hold the beast any longer before his wife death and her sword with him and he decide to split 9 beings from a tailed beast about 1-9 and give names then told them for his sake of the Elemental Nations and have them separated too and then selected his children to became his successor and now everything gone though..."

**~Skipped 5 Hours later~**

"When Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited his "body" (his powerful life force and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son fought against his brother, beginning a war between them. Their feud has continued on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan."

**(AN: Think about the canon Young Hashirama Meeting Young Madara about dreams, creating the Hidden Leaf Village, Madara gone mad, summon a kyuubi and Hashiraa vs. Madara in The VotE)**

As Zangetsu finished the tale and then everyone in awed and then Naruto said. " So, that's it huh, and I didn't know." and then his wife spoke. "Yeah, Foxy-kun that story is amazing and romantic too." She sequel and Naruto chuckled as he place his arm on her shoulder and then as look at him and Kushina said. "Shinigami-sama? We accept. When we will departure?" Asked the God of Death and sigh and answered. "Now." and he nodded then he and his wife along the others stand and prepare for to departure and then Shinigami spoke. "By the way?" as everyone stopped look at him and said "May God Speed." as everyone nodded

As Kami summon a portal leads to the another world to help and trained the _'Child of Prophecy'_ and became stronger.

As the Portal opened on a Unowned Training Grounds as everyone look around and then as Naruto used Shunpo then Sakura grab he Mother-in-la followed follow him along with Ichigo and Hichigo last Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki

Once they arrive that Naruto saw the Hokage Mountain and there on 4 stone face minus 5th and 6th and that means that's the right place and looked at Zangetsu. "Is this the right place?" he asked and Sword-spirited nod. "Good, and let's find him" as they sensed him were he was located and then...

On the Night Villages of Konoha and on the street going and 7 people on the rooftoops and survey the area and anyplace that's they goes, then as everyone except Naruto that he spot a blond kid as he look closer then the blond boy that he looks like the younger version of...

"Hey! Isn't that..." As Naruto about to finished his sentence

As Zangetsu raised his hand then he nodded that said. "Yes, that is you, and that _is_ you, and let's go."

**Chapter Ended**

**Chapter Prologue Completed **

**Date: 2/3/2014/2:13pm**

**AN: I Edit the Chapter and even select the Characters from Anime or games.**

**Naruto and Sakura are Dead and the 2 last of the Famous Rookie 12+1 and now died to save the the Elemental Nations and Now Kami and Shinigami give them a Mission are having discussion about New Disaster has come and now a reunite Kushina and also Sode no Shirayuki and Zangatsu from another world and tell told them about Rikudou Sannins' legend, please described**


	2. Chapter 1: The Sword of the Moon Awake

**Chapter 1: A New Wielder, The Sword of the Moon Awaken.**

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

An awakening _Water Moon_, A awakening _Wind Moon_ and A awakening _Moonless Sky_

"Normal Talking"  
_'Thoughts'  
_**:Demonic: / "Summons"**

**[**Zanpakutou awaken**]**  
_/Hollow Talking/_  
"Spirit Talking/Mind-link"  
**‡Jutsu/Kido‡**

(Previously)

"Hey! Isn't that..." As Naruto about to finished his sentence

As Zangetsu raised his hand then he nodded that said. "Yes, that is you, and that _is_ you, and let's go."  
**  
(Story Starts)**

Even at the tender age of seven years old when life is just beginning, Naruto Namikaze was forced to mature faster than anyone else his age. The reason why? Seven years ago on the night of his and his twin sister, Hitomi, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked. After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

That night the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his new born daughter, Hitomi. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it back into Kushina who would have died due to the forceful removal of the Kyuubi. In the end Kushina survived.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Hitomi as the saviour of their village and treated her like a hero.

Naruto was soon forgotten on their birthdays even though they shared the same one. On Christmas was the same thing, during the family parties, family dinners, family vacations…not once did they remember him. He was left at home alone. Sometimes when his parents were so attentive of Hitomi they would forget about his food. And when they did notice him, they would only nod their heads as if he wasn't of any importance.

On their fourth birthday, Naruto was forgotten again. That was three years ago. Today he would go and ask his parents if he could train with them and Hitomi like they had been doing for months. They told him to stop being a pest. Apparently he would only hold Hitomi back. In the village things were no different, since the villagers would ask if the Hokage had a son, they would only laugh and tell him to go away, saying to stop lying.

On October tenth the day of his sixth birthday, Naruto walked out of his room and went out to see that his parents were getting the gear ready for Hitomi's training. He went to ask if he could train with them today, but when he got close he heard them only talking about Hitomi and how happy she would be, they mentioned anything about him.

The days seemed to go the same way they went by every day the same way as they always did. Right now a seven year old Naruto watched his parents teach his younger sister Hitomi their fighting styles with a scroll of Jutsu on the side for later. He was hoping that today would be the day that they would finally be that day that they would finally train him he hoped for that every day as long as he could remember that wall he ever wanted their acknowledgement, their approval, their acceptance. Every time Naruto went up and asked his parents they would just tell him to leave them alone and continue to focus on Hitomi's training, since they believed that she needed it more since she had the Kyuubi sealed into her six years ago on the day of her birth.

Even his own godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, in their eyes he wasn't worth their time.

After being rejected the last time Naruto took it upon himself to get stronger, so he began reading book on chakra control and learn all he could. He thought that if he learned some things on his own his parents would train him just like his sister.

As Naruto left his family's compound he headed straight to one of the training fields that were open for any shinobi or shinobi in training to use. Arriving at the field he opened up the scroll that he had taken from his father's library, it was on intermediate chakra control, reading the first line he saw that it was on tree walking.

Tree Climbing: in this exercise, the user gathers chakra at the bottom of their feet, second the shinobi must begin walking up a tree as if it were the ground. However, if the user gathers too much chakra, the tree will break and send you flying in the opposite direction, gather too little chakra and you will not stick and will fall. The user must gather the correct amount of chakra to stick to the tree trunk, however, this is just the beginning and the easiest part, and the user must then be able to sustain the ability to remain on the tree for minutes to up to hours.

As soon as he finished reading the instructions he placed the scroll down and walked over to the tree and began to gather chakra at the bottom of is feet. When he thought that he had enough he place his right foot on the tree and then the left, so far he was able to stick meaning he gather the right amount, but, just as he started he finished when he took the next step. Naruto felt his chakra slip and he fell back to the ground.

"Fuck, I thought I had it, I guess that this isn't as easy as I thought it would be," Naruto said, "Well, no pain no gain."

With that he went back to practice his tree climbing hoping that it would impress his father and mother. Since he was so busy training, two unique spirits and the five others who were watching a few yards away were studying him. One was pale lavender hair, wears a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. second was a blond, third a pink hair, fourth a red hair, fifth the orange and lastly was a white man while other was a man in his late thirties. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends

Now They are Zangetsu along with Sode no Shirayuki. This two spirits were a part of the Rikudou Sennin and his wife that help them defeated the Juubi. The two spirit watch with interest at the blond. This kid remained them in what the Rikudou Sennin life was when he was a kid being neglected and ignored by everyone. Along with was Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Uzumaki, the saviors of the Elemental Nations along with His Mother, Kushina Uzumaki in Soul form and then there's Ichigo Kurosaki and Hollow Hichigo. Zangetsu look at Sode no Shirayuki, The Surrogate mother of Sakura.

"Do you think he is the everyone?" Zangetsu asked and Naruto and the others nodded at him.

"You were were right, Zangetsu-Jiji. He was neglected by his parents." Naruto said and his wife and his mother nodded agreed.

"So, this is what you explained what will happen if you want us to choose him to train him and then he will became stronger." Ichigo said.

/So you sure his the One./ Hichigo said.

"Yes, and this time, he will be the _One _will to save the world." Zangetsu said.

"Yes he is Zangetsu. Remember what Rikudou told you that one child that has determination and the will to gain acknowledgement is the one." Sode no Shirayuki explained remembering the child prophecy and Zangetsu had look at him and sighs deeply.

"Very well we will meet him tonight when he is asleep for now let us continue watching him and start his training if accepts us." Zangetsu said and Hyorinmaru who just nodded at him. Then they continue to watch Naruto until it was sunset and was able to complete his tree climbing exercise and went home.

Ten minutes later Naruto entered his father's compound and went straight to the back yard hoping that his father was still teaching Hitomi. To his luck he was still there along with his mother Kushina and his sister, all three were currently eating ramen that was probably from that shack Ichiraku's. Seriously what did they see in that crap it had crap loads of sodium and couldn't too good for one's health. Naruto was not here to think about the bad things that ramen had, he was here to show them his new trick.

"Dad, Mom," Naruto called out as he approached them.

The two of them turned to see their son walking toward them; inwardly they rolled their eyes knowing what he would want.

"What is it?" asked Minato as he put his bowl of ramen down.

"I was wondering if I could show you guys something?" asked Naruto.

"Show us something? Fine go ahead and show us," the older blond said.

Naruto hearing this smiled and ran over to the closest tree and without using hand signs anymore he ran up the tree using only his chakra, hanging for a few seconds he jumped back down. He had a smile on his face as he looked up at his parents and sister; he noticed many different emotions, but mostly anger. His sister had dropped her bowl of ramen and her face was as red as her hair, she couldn't believe what she had seen, her no good brother had learn something she hadn't yet. But, no, that wasn't what infuriated her the most, he hadn't even told her. Kushina gritted her teeth at the display her son had done and was about to move to berate him, Minato however mover faster.

"So what do you think?" the small blonde asked.

The answer came in the form of a thunderous slap across his face that sent him flying into the tree he had run up.

"You stupid little bastard, what the hell are you thinking pulling such a stunt?" Minato yelled at his only son, "who taught the tree climbing technique!"

"I t-took a-a s-s-scr-scroll f-from y-your s-study," Naruto stuttered.

"you worthless piece of scum, how dare you take something without permission," this time it was Kushina who said this, "we give you everything that you need, a roof to sleep under, the clothes on your back, and we feed you, and this is how you repay us, we fucking told you that you would start your training when the academy begins, but no you go and steal from us just to try and get us to train you. We're training your sister so she can harness the power of the Kyuubi so it won't be a threat to her when she's older but you on the other hand don't need the training. NOW GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND STAY THERE!"

Tears had begun to fall from his eyes, he had never been screamed at like that, his parent's hated him there was nothing more to it, and his eyes then fell on his sister who was coming in his direction.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him and ended it with a slap that made his face hit the dirt.

"You heard your mother, get up and go to your room and you're not getting any dinner," Minato said harshly, "GO!"

Naruto scrambled to get up and run but not before screaming at his family, "I HATE YOU ALL." With that Naruto ran into the house and headed straight for his room, his family stood stunned at the last thing they were told. They felt a slight pang of pain in their chest for some reason.

Zangetsu and the others were completely speechless watching from above they never knew that Naruto family would do that to him. Sode no Shirayuki was looking at the family with a death glare that could freeze the entire field, Sakura will attend crushed them, Naruto and Kushina will break every bone to them and Ichigo was pissed of what they did and Hichigo with a Grinned wider with attend to taste their blood of theirs while Zangetsu just sighs in disappointment in Naruto family, the family already neglected him and now they have the nerve to scold their child. Zangetsu and the co. look at Naruto through the window and saw the blond crying. The seven spirit felt great sympathy to the boy enduring a life of being neglected was hard but to be scolded for learning something was a low blow to the child.

As Zangetsu, Naruto, Sakura, Ichigo, Hichigo, Sode no Shirayuki saw everything with their eyes wided in shocked filled with angered, regret, upset and pissed what they seen as Zangetsu spoken.

"As you can see, that's how he was neglected and I can offer him to be my master and give his condition to give up being his blood as his family." Zangetsu said.

"So that he'll cut ties with his family. Grr, those bastards! I hate for neglected their son to get away of this!" Naruto said in angered. "Come on, dattebayo?!"

"That's terrible bullshit, and that's it! if I was attend beat a crap on them Hokage or not and It really pissed me off with that and I'll kick their ass if I go there!" Ichigo said in upset that he wished that he want to go there. "Alright, I'm with you!"

"How, awful. No parent will never forgive what they did." Sakura said grit her teeth in anger. "AND THEY WON'T REGRETED OF THIS, SHANNARO?!" with knuckles cracked

"NO ONE MESSESS WITH _MY_ 'SOCHI' IN THIS WORLD ABOUT THIS?! THEY DON'T DESERVED TO BE PARENTS?!" Kushina said gone mad with her hair form a nine-tails appearance. "I WILL PULVERISE THEM WITH WRATH OF RED-HOT HABANERO, DATTBADE?!"

"Tsk~! I can't believe it. It makes me sick what they did. And I WILL TASTE THEIR BLOOD, HAHAHAHA!" Hichigo said and then looked at Zangetsu spooked. "So that's why you brought us here?" As Zangetsu nodded.

"I agreed with Hichigo-dono." Sode no Shirayuki said and make 'Hichigo' scrowl for her formalty and said. "So, that's how you want us to be his new parents?" As Zangetsu nodded again.

"This is what we can do…" as Zangetsu attend told them for what they prepare to do for the Naruto from another for his future. and they are now on a move

They notice that Naruto was asleep and Zangetsu look at Naruto and everyone who nodded at him and they nodded back then they vanish and entered Naruto mind.

Later that night after dinner had ended; Minato and Kushina were in their bedroom thinking about what had transpired today.

"You know, I think that we went a little too far with the way we treated Naruto," Kushina said as she put on her night gown.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have hit him but, I just felt so irked that he went behind our back and learned how to access his chakra without telling us," Minato said as he laid on the bed, "he could have gotten hurt yet I think we hurt him more."

"Yeah, I think it's our fault too, I mean he's been asking us to train him along with Hitomi, yet we ignored him," Kushina said joining her husband on the bed, "maybe we should help him a little, I mean let's at least teach him the basic and some low level ninjutsu and some taijutsu."

"I guess we should, I'll have a shadow clone start teaching him tomorrow," Minato said as he turned to look at the red hair woman, "hopefully he will forgive us, no, I'm sure he'll forgive us if I teach him my Rasengan."

"Yes, I'm sure he will honey, now let's go to sleep," his wife said as she closed her eyes.

**With Hitomi**

Hitomi was sitting in her reading a book that her godfather had given her a year ago. But, for some reason she just couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind kept going back to her brother, why would he go and learn something and not tell her. I mean they're siblings they should not have secrets between each other. That was it she would go and apologize for her behavior and maybe show him a thing or two that her parents were teaching her. She stood up from her bed and walked over to her brother's room, she stopped outside the door and a thought ran through her head, she had never been in Naruto's room before.

So she knocked on the door to finally see how her brother's room was decorated. When no answer came she wondered if he was asleep or maybe he was just mad, yeah that was it, he was mad. But, she was not about to give up so she grabbed the door knob and it was lock. She tries opening it but it was no use. She sighs deeply and walk back to her room and try to apologize to her brother hoping that he would forgive her.

**Naruto Mindscape.**

Naruto found himself in in the streets of the tall glassy Skyscraper city then he started to walk around the path look around trying to way to get back.

"Child this way" Naruto heard a voice as turn over the source coming to one of the glass building door front of him. He approaches where the voice was coming from then open the door and saw a ray light. Without any hesitation he enters the room and saw the room was white and displayed cases with swords in the large room look like museum? Each of them are: One was a shape of a Khyber knife while other was a katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape, then a standard-sized blade that is pure white with a hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a long white ribbon that forms from the pommel from the end of the hilt. With this sword, and middle a large double door and then the door opened then saw someone's coming.

"Welcome Naruto" A voice said and Naruto look around when suddenly Zangetsu appeared before him. Along with six people:

First was blond spiker hair man with whisker marks and has a same face as he was, wearing a wearing black kimono, and white obi with vest, graves and gauntlets **(AN: A Shihakusho)** with white bicep band with orange spiral mark in it on his right bicep and his left bicep was the black cloth leaf hitai-ate.

Then there was pink hair women wearing same outfit as the blond? It's color is red with white circle on the left sleeve look like a Haruno and same white bicep band on right as the blond, white vest** (AN: Think a Medical Vest for Medic-Nin) and red cloth leaf hitai-ate.**

The third was man his hair is orange man wearing same as them.

Then forth there's a white man same appearance as the orange haired, his skin and his hair are white and his eyes are amber and black and smirked like a sadist.

Then fifth there was a very beautiful young woman in her twenties looking at him with a calm smiled warmly. She has pale skin and long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her ice blue eyes. She wears a Furisode-style kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

And lastly there was a women look thirties she look like his mother same crimson red hair that she generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender.

His eyes widen in fear when he saw the seven. Zangetsu notice Naruto action and raised his hand.

"Do not worry Naruto we are no there to hurt you we just want to talk to you." Zangetsu explained and Naruto look at him with fear and found him telling the truth. He nodded and approaches the spirit.

"Who are you all?" Naruto asked and the six spirit started to.

"I'm 'you', Naruto Uzumaki." Older said and as young shock. "You're me, right?" He asked and older nodded.

"Zangetsu"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

/I'm Hichigo/ with a smirk the hollow.

"Sakura Uzumaki"

Young eye raised confused. "Are you related to him?" He asked.

Sakura smiled answered. "Yes, because I'm his wife."

Young Naruto jaw dropped shock the wife of his older self, point at her. "You're his wife, then your married, right? Then that means…" then he move point his finger look at the older self as he nodded said. "Yes, me and Sakura-chan are married!" "Oh!" Young replied

"Sode no Shirayuki" Yuki-Onma greet bowed

"Kushina Uzumaki." Red women said as young heard reacted.

"WHAT'S THE BITCH DOING HERE! AND WHAT SHE HERE?!" Young Naruto in angry yell then he ran towards her attend to hit her. As rested of spirits shocked. Then a blur in pink that block on his way looked up at, it was Sakura stop him then she look at him with a sad face with tears on he eyes.

As Sakura raised eyebrow looked at him with tears on his eyes then walked knelled comfort hugged young Naruto say in his ear calmly. "Shh~ easy there, easy there, it's okay, please you must calm down, okay? She not your mother you know her? She is a Soul Kushina" Young shocked lifts his head look at her face and then he buried his head in Older Sakura's chest, hugging her tightly as he cried. After that he look at her spoke her. "Why is she look like her?" He asked in pout. "Me, Naru-kun and Kushina-kaasan are from different world, but my parents are different people and different names." Sakura answered.

As the Young looked up to Sakura in shocked for understand as she rubbed back of his hair and wipe his tears then looked at his Older self and rested of co. and then Older Naruto walked at them then spoke. "Say I guess, I will tell you everything?"

As Older Naruto told his younger self about his life in Konoha and as a Jinchuuriki, abused by the villagers, he met his first Childhood crush Sakura, Life attend in Ninja Academy, Making few friends, Uchiha Massacre, then Become Genin and Team arrangements, and Wave Mission became a hero, Promising to their adopted child to raised, then he was raised by certain Cat Mask ANBU as a adopted mother in secret (that the young Naruto shock about his life was horrible and raised by the Cat Mask ANBU as a mother.), achieve his dreams and goal, time in Chunin exams event, freeing his lover and his adopted sister from the Kinjutsu, meeting his birth mother on soul in his seal inside of him, meeting Hollow Ichigo(or Naruto), Training Bankai for one month in finals, re-united their child after Prelims, save Konoha from Ichibi, Promote as a Chunin and Mission the Search of Retrieve the New Godaime, Married the girl he loves on a young age and raised as a family (that cause him more shocking and astonished about his action together with his wife), then going the Escort mission in Snow/Spring to escort Actress Yukie Fujikaze aka Princess Koyuki Kazahana, the actress in her famous films and it turns out that she is a princess and future daimyo about her painful memories from her past, he help to clear her senses and his teammates fight against the Missing-Nin in Snow and he defeated the tyrant Doto and free Snow/Spring, in retrieval mission then searching a ferret requested from the owner and then another tyrant to seek about the legendary power called 'The Stone of Gelal', and then another escort mission with his team on the Land of the Moon escorting the royal family and defeat the tyrant/traitor minister who became 'king' fighting against the also Missing-Nin in Moon and then going Training trip for 3 years and learned to used the Powers of the Hollow and learned the 'Saigo no Getsuga Tensho' that considered a 'Forbidden technique' or Kin-Kenjutsu and many more events.

And times past then he became Rokudaime then the 4th Shinobi War. All Hidden Village allied themselves to fighting an Army of White Zetsus and they Revived the Juubi and then they defeat Madara and Obito in the 4th Shinobi War for their lives to save the world. As the young one extremely shocked that they died and sacrificed together and they told him the one man who responsible of the Kyuubi Attack was non other then Obito Uchiha, after they died, then they told him that Kami and Shinigami told them to give them second chance and they told them and as they brought 2 people like Ichigo and Hichigo will acompany them that they saw him that he were neglected then finished their explained

After their introduction and story Naruto look at them for minute and started to talk.

"Why are you all here?" Naruto asked and Older Naruto answered him. "Naruto, Zangetsu told us that we have taken interest to you and want to make you an offer."

"Offer?"

"Yes, Naruto but first do you know who is the Rikudou Sennin?" Zangetsu asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"Yeah, he was the one who started ninja world well that was told in the books but what that has to do with me?" Naruto asked, not knowing there are seven spirits wants to make an offer to him.

"Naruto do you know why the Rikudou Sennin was so strong?" Zangetsu asked and Naruto shook his head. "Well the reason why he was so strong is because of me I was the one who helped him along with his wife defeat the Juubi who was about to destroy the world."

"Zangetsu told us about it, Naruto-sama and the Zangetsu that we know was your Other Naruto-sama's Zanpakto that his spirit is gone." Sode no Shirayuki said.

Naruto eyes widen in shock that the spirit were part of the legendary Rikudou Sennin. Plus six from another world. "He has a wife?" Naruto asked and Zangetsu nodded.

"That's right Naruto-sama, Zangetsu told me that she's was wielder of Sode no Shirayuki like myself with Sakura-sama, right, Zangetsu?" Yuki-Omna said.

"Yes, he has. I want you to be my new master." Zangetsu said to him and Naruto eyes widen in shock. As rested smirked.

"W-W-What!? b-b-but why me?" Naruto asked. Who was completely shock in what just the man said to him.

"To tell you the truth Naruto your life was same as Rikudou Sennin he too was neglected by his family. We saw what happen to your life and it was the same as Rikudou who was also wants to acknowledge." Zangetsu explained and Naruto was mind blown by Zangetsu explanation. He and the Rikudou were the same they both been neglected by their family and wants to be acknowledge. Naruto was deep in thoughts and the seven spirit were patiently waiting for Naruto answer.

Naruto look back at them and said. "I accept I will be your new master."

"Before you completely accept our offer Naruto there are some condition." Zangetsu said and Naruto look at him confused "Condition?"

"Yes the condition as he told us what he said to us, is to give up being the blood of your family." Hichigo explained smicked and Naruto eyes widen in shock, to lose the blood of your family. Naruto once again was deep in his thoughts.

'I was neglect by my family and never shown any praise or kindness from them. Screw it they never treated me like a family anyway' Naruto thought as he feels anger towards to his family. He look at the seven spirits and said "Yes"

The seven spirits had smile on their face and as Zangetsu place his hand then a bright light happen that blinded Naruto forcing him to close his eyes. When the light was gone Naruto open his eyes and found a sword in front of him. One was a shape of a Khyber knife.

"This sword have my spirit inside them we will stand beside you in battle when you fight." Zangetsu said. Naruto walk towards the sword, grabbed the handle and lift them up from the ground. He was surprised that sword were very light weighted. Then the other was a katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a hollow snowflake-like tsuba. "And My Sword will belonged to Sakura-sama, if you met her in your age!" Sode no Shirayuki added. As young one nodded.

"I will find her." He said.

Older Sakura nodded. "Good, and I will be teaching you knowledge about history, more Chakra exercised and Medical jutsu, then give 'my' sword to my young self and it has piece of my spirit energy on it if you gave her then I'll talk to her and even trained her. But being back my young age as well. But I will give you some tips, okay." She smirked and Yuki-Omna spoked. "So, am I."

Older Naruto smirked. "I will be teaching you 'Hakuda', 'Jutsus', 'Kido', 'Stealth', 'Tactics', and 'Shunpo' as well, since I was a Jinchuuriki of Kurama." As young shocked.

"You were the Jinchuuriki?" He asked. Then older nodded. "And who's Kurama?" Young asked. "The Fox's name!" Older answered.

"Oh!, I didn't know Kyuubi have name, I didn't know." Young Naruto nodded for understand. "He has, but rest of the Biju has names." Older said.

"I'll teach you basic Martial arts, Meditation, Studies and Zanjutsu" Ichigo said smiled.

_/I'll be teach you my hollowfication too tck~ as that moron told me, he lost his power of the hollowfication./_ Hichigo said disappointed point at Older Naruto and as Older Naruto chuckled embarrassment for he lost his hollow powers.

_"I will teach you Fuinjutsu, Sewing and Cooking."_ Soul Kushina said.

_"I will let you teach you Bankai? And We will begin your training and it will take at least a several years to completely master them."_ Zangetsu said and Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"How long exactly?" Naruto asked

_"50 or more."_ Zangetsu said and Naruto jaw dropped in shock.

"That long." Naruto asked and Zangetsu nodded at him then Naruto started to feel depress.

_"But don't worry we have the power to control time in this room so 10 minutes outside the real world is a year in here."_ Zangetsu explained and Naruto feel hopeful in finishing his training and was surprised in the power of the seven spirits.

"Let us begin." Zangetsu said and Naruto nodded at him as his training has began

**(AN: I'm going to skip on how the training works because too much of a drag so I'm just explained how strong Naruto is.)**

**(AN: He is beyond Kage-level and he is a seal master thanks to Zangetsu and the others who has knowledge about Sealing, Medical, Hakuda and Kidō since they were at beside Rikudou Sennin who was also a Great Seal Master, Shunpō Expert, Kidō Master and Kenjutsu master and Hohō Master. Naruto has Few Ninjutsu but more powers as a Soul Reaper and full-fledged Visored. He is wind, water, earth, fire and lightning user.)**

-Next Morning-

Naruto opens his eyes and found himself in his room. Naruto notice there was on his bed. He sat up and saw his Zanpaktō and Sode no Shirayuki on his lap. He smiled as he remember meeting Zangetsu and the others and treated him like a family. He draw a sealing storage in palm of his hand with his blood (yes he bit his thumbs) and store the Zanpakuto away in the seal. and the other on making a one storage scroll seal it with the Label "Snow" in it and put it on his pocket. He gets up from his bed and went to a mirror. He notice the changes in him. He was now wearing black kimono, a white haori and white obi. His hair had orange highlights and short side bangs. His baby fats are gone.

"I guess that dream was real." Naruto muttered.

_'Yes it was Naruto'_ Zangetsu said and Naruto was completely shock and look around.

_'Zangetsu?'_ Naruto thought

_'Yes Naruto don't you remember what we said we are all seal our souls in to you and the sword.'_ Zangetsu said to him and Naruto just scratch his cheek.

_'Yeah, forgot about that part sorry'_ Naruto thought.

_'That's right, Don't forget young man? We will be all with you and watching you?'_ Sakura said smiled.

_'Thanks, Sakura-kaasan.'_ He replied then she smiled for called her in title.

_'Be sure to keep training harder no matter what. And find her, met her, befriend with her, talk to her and date with when the time comes and make few friends, okay?'_ Naruto Sr. Said with a foxy-grinned.

_'You'll bet, Naruto-tousan.'_ junior said and Sr. chuckled.

_'May he kick a lot of ass!'_ Ichigo yell pump his fist as three snickered.

Naruto Jr. Sweatdropped cracked up little. _'Ah, sure. Ichigo-ojisan? I'll do that.'_

_'Be sure if you find her, Naruto-sama understand.'_ Yuki-Onma said smiled warmly.

_'Sure, Shirayuki-Obaachan, thank you!'_ He replied smiled.

_'And be sure I want you and her to make Grandkids, 'ttebane~?'_ Other Kushina with a Cheshire cat grinned.

As Naruto blushed embarrassment. _'TAMASHI NO HAHA?! DON'T SAY THINGS ABOUT THAT? I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT?!'_ Said in yelled. **(Translale: Tamashī no haha means Soul-Mother)**

Soul Kushina giggled. _'Sorry~, I was teasing with you, okay, and Good luck and behave then training her and I'm maybe young, but? I'm still to young to be a grandmother as well.' And young blushed more. 'TAMASHI NO HAHA?!'_ He yell again and she giggled again. _'Okay, okay I was just kidding.'_ She replied.

He sighed relief. _'Thanks, and don't do that and you are more caring as all ways.'_

/_Well good luck shrimp. Well you are sometimes very forgetful_/ Hichigo said smirked wicked to him and Naruto just blush in embarrassment.

_'Ok, ok, ok jeez stop, Hichigo-ojisan'_ Naruto thought as he cut off the mental link. He went out of his door and proceed to dining room. When he arrived he saw his family looking at him and they were surprised by Naruto new appearance. Minato and Kushina was completely shock by his son new look while Hitomi has a blush on her face to his new appearance.

"Good morning son and what's with the new appearance?" Minato asked. Naruto just ignored him and just went to the table and started to eat. The family was saddened because he didn't answer his father. They knew that they definitely screw up for neglecting Naruto. But didn't give up hope.

Minato called his son attention. "Naruto"

Naruto look at him and he notice that his 'family' had smile on their face.

"Starting today we are going to start training you with Hitomi." Minato said with smile on his face.

"Isn't that great onii-chan" Hitomi said happily and Naruto just narrowed his eyes.

"No thanks I don't want to waste your time training Hitomi." Naruto said in cold voice and his family was shock by his answer. They were surprised that Naruto rejected being trained by the two most powerful ninja. Kushina wasn't going to give up. "Don't worry sochi we can trai-"She was cut off when Naruto slams his hand on the table silencing his 'family'.

"I said no I don't want to train by neither anyone from this family." Naruto said with venom in the family part. Naruto stands up and was about to leave the room when suddenly somebody grip his kimono sleeves. He look back and saw Hitomi with a tears flowing through her eyes. He remain with a blank look on his face.

"Nii-san please were sorry what we did to you. We want you to be with us your family so please forgive us," Hitomi pleaded and Naruto just send a death glare to her and swings his arm away from Hitomi grip.

"Since when did we become a family? These two always praised you and neglected me. All I did was learn an advance chakra control but what did you all did to me. You all scolded slapped me in the face. All I want was to be acknowledge but you all wouldn't give a damn about!" Naruto shouted them shocking his family then he turn his attention to Minato.

"Tell me do you even know when my birthday is?" Naruto asked coldly his Minato opened his mouth but no words were spoken his answer was only silence.

"See! you or anybody in this family doesn't knows my birthday I didn't even get any present and my so called godparents rejected me when I asked to be train because they said they are too busy training Hitomi and I'm only a waste of time. Well no more starting today I'm changing my name. From now on my name is Naruto Kurosaki" Naruto declared to his 'family'. They were completely shock in Naruto declaration. The girls had tears in their eyes while Minato move from his chair and place his hand on Naruto shoulders.

"Naruto don't do this think about your family I-"

"Since when did we become a family? A family is where everyone show their love and bond to one another and not neglect the other. But all I see in this family is playing favourite. You and Kushina chose to train Hitomi instead of training us together because she has the Kyuubi inside her. Well now you can train her all you want because I'm not going to bother you or this family again." Naruto stated as he slapped away Minato hand away and walk away from the room and went back to his room.

The girls of the family broke down in tears while Minato hang his head in shame. The family knew that it was their own fault why Naruto doesn't want to be with them because of their discrimination.

**==Naruto room.==**

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed thinking about his so called family. How dare they act everything was okay. They thought he would accept them so easily but they thought wrong Naruto was not kind of person who forgets.

'Naruto you need to calm down there's no point getting angry to your parents' Sakura said to him.

_'I know Sakura-kaasan but they just acted like I would forgive them easily after all the things they did to me'_ Naruto thought.

'It doesn't matter it's your choice Naruto but remember this that every action you done there will be always be a consequences to it' Zangetsu said to Naruto and the blond just mentally nodded at him.

_'I guess your right I think that will just train until my mind is cool off'_ Naruto thought and the two spirits agreed to his decision. Naruto stands from his bed and went down to exit from the house but when he was about to reach the door a voice stop him.

"Nii-san where are you going?" Hitomi asked and Naruto turn his head and look at her and said "Training don't bother following me."

Naruto turn back and continue to walk away until Hitomi wrapped her hands behind him and whispered. "Nii-san please don't go you can train with me."

Naruto just ignored her and used Shunpo to disappear from Hitomi hug and appeared again only a few meters away from her. Hitomi was shock by the speed of his brother. Naruto look back at her and had bored look on his face. "Like I said you and your family are not worth it" He said as he used Shunpo to disappear again from Hitomi sight. Hitomi falls to her knees and cried that she fails to be a sibling to his brother but after minutes of crying she took off and try to find his brother with the help of being sensory type she was able to pinpoint where Naruto is.

10 minutes later she arrives in a small forest near the Hokage Momentum. She look around the forest and found Naruto. She quickly hides in the bush and watch his brother.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was in the middle of the forest that has small lake near by standing there then he bit his thumb and put the blood on his left palm. It reveal _Zanbatō_ that Zangetsu given to him. Naruto he Zanpakuto cloth bandage unwrapping the blade and sighs deeply as he closed his eyes and move his left arm front of the blade then place his right arm top on his left arm make a stance.

Suddenly a burst of large energy surround his body happen when the blade absorbs the spiritual energy surrounds it. Naruto opens his eyes and then move his blade behind on a Backward Stance.**(AN: Think Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou in Fullbring Saga)**

**‡"Getsuga...TENSHOU!"‡**

As Naruto slashed his blade downwards, crescent in shape, an omnidirectional blast to and was going down and the wave sliced through to bunch of trees at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Instantly as it hit, as the wave contact the trees, a large explosion erupted, a pillar of reiryoku shooting upwards into the sky. The shock-wave of power dispelled the fog in the area, kicking dust up wildly before the energy died down. Naruto defused his powers and the his blade defused. Naruto look around and saw the field was with a massive damage. He satisfied with the result.

**==With Hitomi**==

Hitomi was mind blown in what he just witness. His brother was able shots wave of energy from the blade and cut all the trees down with one swing.

_'Nii-san how do you do that?'_ Hitomi thought as she was amaze in what his brother just did. He saw turn around to her direction and she quickly hides her presence.

"Hitomi come out." Naruto ordered and Hitomi did what she was told and approaches his brother. Naruto had angry look on his face that made her scare but she continues to approach him.

"What are you doing here I told you that leave me alone." Naruto said coldly and it hurt Hitomi deeply by his brother's word.

"I wanted to find you Nii-san convince to train with me." She said softly but Naruto just glared at her that made her look at him with fear.

"I said I don't want you or that family to do anything with me." Naruto said coldly while glaring at her. Hitomi just look at him with a tears streaming down to her eyes. She saw in Naruto eyes were complete hatred.

"I-I-I understand but can I asked you something?"

"What?"

"Where did you get that sword and where did you learn that?" Hitomi asked and Naruto just closed his eyes and sighs deeply. He opens his eyes and look at Hitomi.

"I don't have to answer you. I don't trust you or anybody from your family now leave before I lose my temper" Naruto said coldly but Hitomi wasn't going to give up so she approaches her brother but only to feel the tip of Naruto blade near her neck. She look back at Naruto and saw Naruto eyes were emotionless and cold. Without giving a second thought she runs away from her brother and return home with tears streaming down to her cheeks.

Naruto just watch Hitomi leave as he sighs deeply, he placed Zangetsu store him in his seal.

'Naruto are you regretting now in what you did to your sister' Ichigo asked and Naruto mentally shook his head,

_'No I told her not to follow me but she ignored it'_ Naruto thought.

'We understand Naruto-sama but after what saw I have no doubt that she will tell her parents about it' Sode no Shirayuki said to him and Naruto just sighs deeply.

_'Like I care I don't care what they think'_ Naruto thought.

_'_I understand Naruto but a word of advice sometimes in the near future you will need to forgive them in the future like Rikudou did." Zangetsu said. Naruto just cuts the mental link and continues his training.

**==Namikaze compound**==

Hitomi was at the living room with her parents listening to her story on what she saw and she talk about to Naruto. Both parents were completely shock that Naruto has that kind of power while ashamed because they never knew that neglecting their son causing to be cold and distant to his family.

"Nii-san hates me I saw his eyes they were filled with hatred." Hitomi muttered sadly. Kushina started to comfort her.

"Honey that's not true you know that he loves you." Kushina said.

"But the way he talk to me and look at me. He hates me, he despise me." Hitomi said and Minato tried and comfort her.

"Hitomi he really doesn't hate you. You know that."

Hitomi finally snapped "HOW WOULD YOU TWO KNOW? NII-SAN WAS NEGLECTED IN HIS WHOLE LIFE! HE NEVER BEEN TRAINED OR APPRICIATED BY ANYBODY OF US OR OUR FRIENDS. WHEN IT'S MY BIRTHDAY HE ALWAYS IN THE CORNER AND BEING IGNORED BY EVERYONE!" Then she broke down and started to cry, she finally released the guilt that she felt for not treating his brother as a family. Minato and Kushina just hugged their daughter and also cried for neglecting their son. The family cried stayed like for few minutes.

Hitomi was the first one to recover "But I'm not going to give up I know I can bring nii-san back to the family." She said with determine look at her eyes. Her parents look at her and saw it. They nodded at him and made a vow to themselves that they would bring Naruto back to their family.

**==Few hours later==**

Naruto was done with his training when suddenly felt a strong chakra. He look at where it was coming from and it was at the Namikaze estate.

_'Kyuubi'_ Naruto thought then the chakra was getting stronger that made his eyes widen.

_'Shit! the Kyuubi is trying to break free from the seal'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto go the estate now the Kyuubi is in rage she will try destroy the village by taking over Hitomi body!" Zangetsu said.

"She? The Kyuubi is a girl?"

_'And I though Kurama is a girl'_ Naruto Sr. joked and elbow on his by his wife then glare at him.

_"Yes, her name is Kurumi but we'll take about that later go to estate now!" Zangetsu ordered and Naruto immediately used Shunpo and headed to estate._

**==Namikaze Training Ground==**

The field was getting destroyed as Hitomi body was covered with red chakra around her body. Kushina used her chakra chain to restrain her while Minato was trying to get closed to the Hitomi only blasted away by the shockwave created by Hitomi.

"We need to get closed to her" Minato said.

"But how the Kyuubi keeps making shockwave to make distance and your deflecting your kunais" Kushina said when suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of his 'parents' which surprised them. Naruto look at Minato said "What the hell happen!?"

"Hitomi tried training her with biju chakra without telling us and the Kyuubi is trying to take over Hitomi" Minato explained and Naruto turns his attention to Hitomi and charges towards her shocking the two.

"NARUTO!" Minato and Kushina shouted in concern but Naruto ignored them and continues to charge towards Hitomi. Hitomi chakra release another powerful shockwave but Naruto used Shunpo to dodge the shockwave and appeared in front of her. He placed his hand on her head and entered the mindscape.

**~Hitomi Mindscape~**

Naruto found himself in the sewers similar to Hitomi. He felt a chakra and started to go from where it was coming from. After a few minutes he arrives in dark room with small light and has huge gate. He saw a red hair woman with an hour glass figure and an impressive bust size. He notice that the woman had nine tails behind her and used them to lift Hitomi in the air and restraining her from any movement.

"HITOMI!" Naruto called catching the woman and Hitomi attention. Hitomi eyes widen when he saw his brother.

"Nii-san" She said softly surprised to see his brother. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Release Hitomi" Naruto ordered and the woman sneered at him.

**"Pathetic, I don't know how you got here but you and this girl will die."** The woman said and as she throws to the wall that causes Hitomi to be unconscious and charges at Naruto. Her tails were headed towards Naruto then Naruto unsealed Zangetsu and deflected the attack. The woman eyes widen when she saw the sword.

**"That Sword where did you get that?"** The woman demanded. Naruto just look at her and said.

"A spirit gave it to me and chosen me as his new master along with others now return to your seal Kurumi." Naruto said. Kurami was surprised that he knows her name. she narrows her eyes and said **"How did you know my name?"**

"Zangetsu told me." Naruto said and Hitomi eyes widen in shock. She knows the spirit. Her eyes soften.

"So Zangetsu chose you as his new Master but I won't return to that blasted seal." Kurumi said as she changes to his biju formed. She started to gather some chakra, turn into a ball of sphere and compressed it in her mouth.

"Naruto she about to use Bijudama her ultimate technique use my powers now!" Zangetsu ordered. Naruto mentally nodded at him as he raised his sword and started to gather some spiritual as the sword started to glow blue. Kurumi released her attack and so did Naruto.

**‡"BIJUDAMA!"‡**

**‡"GETSUGA TENSHO!"‡**

The ball of sphere clashes with blue powered crescent moon shaped.

**BOOOM!**

A powerful blast happen that causes Kurumi flying back to the gate while Naruto fly in few distance. Naruto recovered first and saw Yoko was still recovering.

"Naruto seal the gate now!" Soul Kushina ordered. Naruto used Shunpo to appear in the gate. He look around and saw a piece of paper on the ground that said seal. He grabbed it, put it on the gate and the gates immediately closed before Kurama recovered. Yoko finally recovers and found himself lock back to the seal again. She changed back to his hybrid form and glared at Naruto.

**"You will pay for this Namikaze."** Kurumi said glaring daggers at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Kurosaki. I dropped my parents name after I met Zangetsu and my new family." Naruto explained and Kurumi at him with curious look.

**"Why?"**

"Because they neglected me they choose Hitomi because she had you sealed inside her. Zangetsu chosen me to be his new master and the others like Naruto-tou-san, Sakura-kaasan, Ichigo-Ojisan, Hichigo-ojisan, Sode no Shirayuki and Tamashī no haha because my life was similar to the Rikudou Sennin." Naruto explained and Kurumi eyes widen in shock. She look at Naruto for a minute and went to him. Naruto look at her with curious look then by surprised Yoko just place her index finger in his forehead. After a few seconds she removes her finger look at Naruto.

**"I made a mental link towards us I can communicate to you from now on."** Kurumi explained and Naruto look confused.

"But why?"

**"I'm interested in you. I feel a different aura coming from you. You're not like the other humans that's why I did it."** Kurumi said and Naruto still couldn't understand but just nodded at her.

**"I will see you again Naruto."** Kurumi said as she disappeared from the shadows. Naruto look at Hitomi who was still unconscious and approaches her. Naruto kneeled down and started to wake her up.

"Hitomi wake up." Naruto said. Hitomi opens her eyes and saw Naruto. She sat up and look at Naruto.

"Nii-san what happen I saw the Kyuubi in human form almost killed me then knock me out when you arrive." Hitomi said still feeling dizzy.

"I defeated the Kyuubi and now she sealed back to cage." Naruto explained. Hitomi look at the cage and saw it was close. She look at her brother with wide eyes.

"How?" She asked and Naruto sighs and stand up.

"That's my secret only I can know. I don't trust you or anybody else." Naruto said and Hitomi just look at him sadly.

"Nii-san"

"Time to wake up Hitomi." Naruto said as his body started to disappear then after a few seconds he completely vanished. He fail to notice that Hitomi was crying.

**-Namikaze estate-**

Naruto return from the Hitomi mindscape and found Hitomi leaning in his chest. Naruto caught her and notice that she had tears in her eyes. Naruto knew that reason of those tears but decided to ignore it. He turns around and saw Minato with Kushina running towards them.

"Naruto, how did you stop Hitomi?" Minato asked. Both parents were shock that their son was able to stop the Kyuubi from taking over Hitomi body. Naruto look at him and said in emotionless tone." I defeated the Kyuubi and fixed the seals."

Minato and Kushina eyes widen in disbelief in what Naruto did. Kushina was the first one to snap out from the shock.

"Sochi who taught you about seals and how did you defeated the Kyuubi?" Kushina asked and Naruto just look at her with blank look.

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anybody but I have a question why did you left Hitomi unsupervised in learning the Kyuubi chakra?" Naruto asked coldly and Kushina was shock by her son tone towards her.

"S-S-She told me that she was going to practice her Kenjutsu." Kushina explained and Naruto just sighs and pick up Hitomi in his hands.

"I'm going to put Hitomi back to bed." Naruto said as he carried Hitomi away from training field. When Naruto was about to walk towards the door.

"Naruto we are going to talk about your powers after you put Hitomi back." Minato said and Naruto stop for a few seconds and continues to walk away from the room with Hitomi in his hands.

**~Few Minutes~**

Naruto was now in the living room with Minato and Kushina with a bored look on his face and his arms folded in his chest.

"Naruto where did you get that powers. Hitomi told me that you could a huge wave of energy that cuts the trees down in the field." Minato said and Naruto just keep bored look on his face. Both parents waited for several minutes and Naruto still didn't answer. Kushina broke the silence.

"Sochi please answer us I know that what we did in the past was unforgivable but please talk to us." Kushina pleaded. Naruto look at his parents for a minute and saw in their eyes was sadness and most of all guilt. Naruto sighs deeply and look at the two.

"After I answer your question you won't interrupt me again do we have an agreement?" Naruto asked and both of them nodded their heads.

"Alright remember what happen yesterday when you slapped me in the face and got mad at me?" Naruto asked and both parents hang their heads in shame and nodded slowly.

"Well that night seven spirits visited me in my dream and they are Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki but as the five I can't tell you." Naruto explained and both parents' eyes widen in shock.

"Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki as in the swords that help the Rikudou Sennin and his wife that save the world, and whos the others?" Minato asked in shock and Naruto just nodded at him.

"I can't tell and Yes that night they wanted me to be his new master and I give Sode no Shirayuki to my companion in but there was something that I need to give up." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Kushina asked. Naruto lower his head with his bang covering it. After a few minutes he look at them in the eyes.

"My blood as an Uzumaki and Namikaze." Naruto said and both parents' eyes widen in shock.

"Naruto p-p-please tell m-m-me your l-l-lying." Kushina strutted as a small tear was about to fall in eyes and Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not lying I thought about it first but then I remember everything that you did to me. You both refuse to train me even my own godparents refuse me. I saw that I wasn't worthy enough to be a Namikaze or Uzumaki. That's why accepted their offer and they trained me in a special place where time run slower there. Zangetsu and the others are my _'new'_ family now they are the one who saw me as someone to be recognize and not to be shunned down." Naruto explained and Minato suddenly snapped.

"So you gave up your family for power." Minato said angrily and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"This family never treated me as a family so I don't see anything wrong in what I did. You and this family basically treated me like some stranger. Zangetsu and the others given a purpose and power to live my life. I thought about running away from this place but Zangetsu and the other convince me to leave this place. I'm not your son anymore you only got yourselves to blame for this." Naruto explained. Both parents couldn't believe in what Naruto has done. They wanted to be angry to him but they knew it was their own fault so they just accepted the truth.

"Well if you won't ask me anymore questions I will go back to my room and packed and leave this place and I live a new home on my own." Naruto said as he stand and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Kushina said and Naruto stop from his track.

"Naruto even you are not related to me anymore you are still my son." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement. Even Naruto wasn't related to them anymore they see as a son and they will do everything to bring back the family together. Naruto turns around to face them.

"You and this family are basically strangers to me. It will take a long time for me to forgive this family or never. I basically hate you and this family hell I care less what happen to this family." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Both ex-parents felt like a knife was cut them deeply through Naruto words then Naruto went back to his room. Kushina cried because she failed as a mother to her son while Minato had few tears streaming down. He fail as father to Naruto. They both paid the price they both lost their son.

**==Time 10:25pm - Night==**

**(Bleach OST 1 #1 On The Precipice Of Defeat Play)**

As Naruto sealed and packed his clothes and belonging on his room all completely empty, he tore all the symbols of the Uzumaki and Namikaze on the floor or the trash can in it, that prove he cut ties with his family and now he is a freed time civilian, he took out a marker place the **x marks** on his ex-parents and his ex-sister faces on the family frame with a word _'Traitor'_ and all in the photo album as well and ready for his life begun, as he got some currency that he have now is 50,000 that he got from bank then got an Idea to invented seals to raised currency. then later for making and he'll attend buy a hotel for one night and as he finished his packed and sealed all everything and walk to the window and as his _'new'_ family will have a conversation.

_'So, this is it, I'm leaving.' _Naruto though_._

'Yeah, junior it is your choices to make and since you start hate your ex-family are now they both paid the price what they did to you.' Naruto Sr. said and with a little smiled on his face on his adopted father and he sighed go to his desk and write his letter for leaving and last thing before he leave.

'You attend to make a new seal to keep your ex-sister's from using Kurumi's Chakra?' Soul Kushina said and asked.

_'Yeah, Tamashī no haha. That it will make sure that she own don't anything reckless, can you hear me, Kurumi?' _Naruto said out loud and then heard a another voice on his head.

**:"Yeah, yeah. I can hear you from the Mental-link I give you, kit and I won't anything happen to her.": **Kurumi said called though mental-link._'Good, just behave yourself you hear'_ Naruto replied and Kurumi nodded the cut off the Mind-link.**  
**  
He will make new seal for keep the Hitomi's Kyuubi's Charka stable to make sure she will gone wild as he created the new advance _Chakra-Suppressing Seal tag_ with a kanji 卍禁押(Great Seal suppress). He make ten of them make sure to used to Hitomi to help her for once after he finish his letter and seals is finished and place them on his desk then grab his bag on his bed and make to the window and open up jump through and closed down and then Shunpo'd to the village to find the hotel to sleep in a night as he leap high on the center of the moon shines bright in the stars.

_**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze died from hands of the his family and Now Naruto Kurosaki and the Rikudou Sannin's Legacy of the Moon is born.**_

_**(Bleach OST 1 #1 On The Precipice Of Defeat Ended)**_

**Chapter Ended**

**Chapter 1 Complete**

**Date: 2/3/2014/2:45pm**

**Now Naruto is leaving the Namikaze Compound and now his Quest is begun since As Naruto and his New Family will be continue training him for a while until his full-fledged Shinobi and a 2nd Rikudou Sannin what will happens next for next story, Please Preview**


	3. Chapter 2: Jobs, Manifest & White Tiger

Chapter 2: Jobs, Manifest of the Past and White Tiger Summon

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

The White Fang, The Flower and Dagger, and The Mountain Tiger.

**AN: Looked at the Grammer in Prologue or Chapter 1**

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',', - Letter Grammer

AN: Sorry. This is my first time I write a better Story and then it's okay I have to do better to get used of it and Please PM and then I rathered gain some more Information Story Lines.

AN: It's a Edit Story for sure.

**(Story Starts)**

**(The Streets of Konoha)**

**(Bleach OST 2 - Track 22 - 999 Played)**

It's been yesterday since he leaving the Namikaze compound that he has his last straw and then that his buying a hotel room to slept on a night and ready for tomorrow is a until join the academy today and going part-time jobs for raise money then he buy one Diary to write and supplies for start making seal and then start making storage scrolls, explosive tags and chakra suppress seals then sold them to the nearby Ninja shop as the clerk see he designed that make Seals and then he accept to sold them and then he have a enough money for buying a apartment and then going to the Academy to register to enter his ranks as he signed them and he'll start class for 24 days ahead.

And the streets for Konoha ignore some stares of the villagers that felt weird of his attire, they think his a Samurai or something and the girls on his age or older with a blush on their cheeks about his appearance then he stumble a crossed the route and saw the Flower Shop **'Yamanaka Flowers'** sign on top of the shop and that he know that name. on the side of the front entrance with a 'Help Wanted' Sign in it with a smirk and the voice of his mother in mind. 'Go right in, sochi.' Sakura told him and with a nod.

As he enter the store look at all the flowers and say "Hello?" as he heard a voice. "Coming." while some came out a platinum blond girl, blue eyes, wearing orange t-shirt and maroon pants and brown sandals and then she saw a handsome blond-orange highlight boy and cause girl blush on her cheek from on her first sight and said. "U-Um, can I help you?"

As Naruto replied. "yes, I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign in the front door, it will be better can I take a job?"

Sakura smirked complain about her first friend Ino and said. 'Ah, good old Ino, I still remember that we were young and show around her shop and then before...!' as her eyes wide in shock. 'Oh, no. I forgot?' then Naruto confused said. _'What is it Kaa-san?'_ he curious 'I forgot the time that we spend friendship and before we our cut off for a single boy.' Sakura said and Naruto replied. _'Oh!'_

"Kaa-san, there's someone on our store for a help." Ino yelled out to her mother. "Coming dear, I'll be come here any minute" She replied.

As she looked at the orange-blond still blushing on her cheek and she needs to calm down and. "Um, sure. I have to wait for my mother to be here any minute if she's done" As she said. and then. "No, no it's okay I just only take a look around" Naruto said quickly and he walk around the shop with many of flowers.

As Ino stared at the handsome Blond-orange highlight boy with a cute face and fancy with wearing a Black Kimono that he look around and said. "Um, You look like not around here?" and he replied. "Oh, I leave my 'parents' house, yesterday and I slept in a hotel last night."

As girl shocked. "Why, would leave your house?" She asked

"Because, they never cared. And they only focus with their daughter that's what and I started hate them too." Naruto answered for reason as girl shocked that he said and she nodded.

Naruto snapped. "Oh! I Forgot to introduce ourselves? My Name is Naruto Kurosaki, by the way." he introduce in scratch back oh his head chuckled a little.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino Introduce in bow. "Please to meet you." she added with a grinned.

"Nice to meet you, too. Ino." he said calmly with Ino blushed more and Ino replied. "Likewise."

"So, did you work here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's my family's shop." she answered and he replied. "I see."

**(Bleach OST 2 - Track 22 - 999 Ended)**

As Naruto in silence waiting for Ino's mother will arrive and about 5 minutes and broke a silence. "So, did you have friends?" Naruto question and Ino jerk look at Naruto and replied. "Yes, I have 4? there is Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi and Hitomi Namikaze" When Naruto hear 'his' so-called sister's name he had heard of shock on his face as he grit his teeth in scowl that he heard his ex-sister's name.

As Ino look at orange-highlight blood that he look upset and she felt a Killer Instant rose on a orange-blond and then Ino fall on her knees shaken like a leaf and then as Naruto keep his KI going increased as the ground about to shaked and drop the pots of flowers and break and then as voice on a mind.

'Naruto! You must calm, you scaring Ino in front of you!' Naruto Sr. said to calm his son for his anger.

As his KI subsided and then looked at Ino that she still shaken then sigh to calmly and said. "Sorry, I-I couldn't control my temper, Ino." As Naruto walk to Ino as offer his hand then she looked at him and accept then he pull her up back on her feet and she told him. "It's alright, I didn't notice that name considered _'Taboo'_, right?" As Naruto nodded and look at the messed he made and scratch his head and said. "Sorry, about the mess?" he chuckled and as Ino frown and said. "You better be, because the mess you made!" as narrow her eyes at him and with sweat-dropped bullets and a voice came from outside.

"Ino, are you alright?" Yell man's voice from the front entrance as there's a man about 30s, he had long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line, wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori. Inoichi Yamanaka, a friend of of his ex-father of his. "What the commotion? And why I felt a massive Killer Instant and it came-" as he cut off his sentence as he saw a blond boy with orange highlights, blue eyes and wearing a black kimono, a white haori and white obi.

"Tou-san." Ino said with smiled for relief then she about her father and Naruto raise his arm to front of her. "Let me handle this." he told her for his reason.

"YWHA-What's going on here?" Inoichi said and as Naruto walk towards right front of Inoichi then lay down on his knees, his hands on a ground and bow his head on the ground. "SORRY, IT'S MY FAULT TO BREAKING YOUR SHOP?" Naruto Yelled quickly for apologized.

"Huh?" Inoichi confused.

as his head refused to look at him. "I said. I was the one to cause of this, please forgive me." he apologize again.

"Honey, what's going on I heard an earthquake, breaking and yelling." Yelled women's voice as she walk out on the counter as she looks 30s? She has light brown eyes without pupils, and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them. She is fair skinned, and slight wrinkles are visible near her mouth. Her attire consists of a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine coloured gem below the collar.

With her eyes wide then looked at the mess from the shop and saw her husband and daughter with who-did-this looked as the Father and daughter quick point at the orange-highlight blonde and and his still bowing in place without looking and as walk toward to the blond-orange highlight. "please stand, child. I not gonna attend to hurt you." she said with a neutral voice and as Naruto move lift his head slowly and shock that how handsome his boy is and then he stand. "So, did I do cause any trouble?" he said.

"No, not at all we will pay the damage you, right honey?" she said with a sweet smirked looked at him.

And Inoichi sigh. "So, what brings you here to my shop?" he said.

And stand up on the ground on the feet and replied. "As I said to your daughter, I saw a sign of 'Help Wanted' for I take a job and then raise some and I'll finished by 15 days for my important training for the Academy until end for 24th Day?"

"Oh, I see. young man. and so that's how Ino called me here for a job and okay, so Inoichi-kun what did you think?" as looked her husband and he looked spaced out that he stare at the orange-highlight blonde and he was look suspicious and as his wife called. "Inoichi-kun!" Yelled and Inoichi snap back to the reality and looked at his wife asked. "What?" then replied. I said "this young man want a job done for a year until for Academy starts on 24 Days?" she told her husband.

And as Inoichi looked closer at Naruto and the face, the hair getaway and blue eyes. And with his eyebrow raised. _'could that be...'_ he though and said. "Sure, but first I want to know your name young man?"

"Names, Naruto Kurosaki" He introduced as Inoichi eyes wide in mental shock and though. _'OF COURSE! that's...'_ then clear his throat. "Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, Owner of the this Flower Shop and One of the Top-Mind Reader of the Torture & Interrogation Department. Nice to meet you." he introduce

As he smirked as he replied. "Likewise"

And as the women said. "I'm Kyoka Yamanaka, Wife of Inoichi-kun and the mother of Ino-chan." introduce and as the young orange highlight blonde with a nodded.**(Note: Kyoka translate: Moon Flower)**

"So, I take your start the work?" Kyoka said and Naruto replied. "Yes."

"Good, now-" As interrupted by Inoichi touch her shoulder then looked at Naruto and said. "Kurosaki-san, can I talk to you?" Inoichi said to talk to the orange/blonde with a small narrow eyes and replied. "Sure, but where?" he asked. And said. "on a rooftop" as he pointed on that direction what he pointed it behind him and with a nodded from and Inoichi said. "Hun, I better talk to Kurosaki-san about something." he told her to do.

As she raise her eyes and then with a nod. "Sure. I'll be waiting for an answer." Kyoka said and her husband with a nodded and then he Naruto Shunpo'd that shocked the Yamanake Family and then he shunshin with a pile of leaves that were he was going to the roof.

**~On Rooftops~**

As Naruto looked at the Hokage Monument with a narrow of the eyes looked at his ex-father's face and as Inoichi is arrive and spoke. "Was that Shunshin you used, young age?" And he answered. "No, it's called Shunpo or Flash Step? It's FAR superior then Hiraishin without a kunai or seal, and/or a standard Shunshin" and Inoichi nodded understand. "But before we begin. I have to put some barrier that no ANBU will eavesdropped our conversation." As he took out a piece of paper then placed a Tag on the ground with a kanji '改造結界'(Kaizo Kekkai) in it and form a half-tiger seal then channel his chakra and place his index and middle finger on a tag then it glows as a small dome grow out on the tag appeared then got bigger as the outside became coated in invisible.

"Wha-" As Inoichi is about to say and Naruto explain and answered. "I call it 'The 2 Way Invisible Barrier', I created it myself? The Barrier is a soundproofed layer from the inside and the outside is and cloaked and no one will see us or hears and even a **'Byakugan'** or **'Sharingan'** can't see it through." he finished a shock that the orange-highlight blonde was good at Seals is far superior then Minato due of his genius and as Naruto turn and looked at Inoichi and said. "Now, Let's talked. shall we""

And as Inoichi said. "Alright, Naruto. And Why would a son of Minato doing attending working on my shop in the first place and I know who you are?" as Naruto sigh as he silenced then Inoichi waiting for his answered and he need to explained to him what happen between him and his parents.

"C'mon, Naruto. tell him everything about what happen." Ichigo told him

_'I know, Ichigo-ojisan. But, he'll can't let me force to interrogate inside my mind and then he will will reported to __'Him.'__'_ Naruto though to his adopted uncle.

/_'Tsk~! After all that came though we were send by the gods! Damn, no one does to do this shit_.'/ Hichigo told him then felt a punched by Soul Kushina then crash toward to the shōji on the living room. **(AN: I forgot they live a Compound by the way. That way, Naruto Sr, Sakura, Zangetsu and others will train Naruto Jr. there until bed time or rest? and it was created by Junior and don't worry about the damage it will fix back while his on his mindscape.)**

'Hichigo no baka! Don't say such language in front of Sochi!' Soul Kushina yelled.

As Hichigo revered from that hit and it was hard too, he rubbed his bruised on his cheek and muttered /_women_./ and Soul Kushina heard it right and turn her head to Hichigo with a sweat smile. 'What was that~?' she said in sweat tone and Hichigo paled and said. /_'Nothing!_'/ and she sigh.

_'Scary!'_ he and Sr. said with inner mental sweat drop back on his head.

As his adopted mother sigh on her table then looked at his son said. 'Naru-chan, it's for better off to tell Inoichi-san everything, his a good man and he will never betrayed your trust, and tell him, just like Ino-neechan and I are been betrayed by Inoichi-san due to the fact he use the Kinjutsu Mind alternate on me and my sister.' Sakura said _'Ino-neechan?'_ 'Yes, me and Foxy-kun considered Ino-neechan as a sister and as Ino-neechan upset about her father what he did and he fell grudge against Foxy-kun's parents of due of their skills and knowledge and then a few years later he apologize her, me and Foxy-kun for what he done.' And with a nod of understand and as Naruto Jr. sigh that she's was right.

'Tell him, Naruto-sama? just please tell him that you know.' Sode no Shirayuki told him to do.

In reality as Naruto cut out his link to his family and looked a at Inoichi then his ready to tell him everything.

Naruto sigh. "Alright, Inoichi-san? I'll tell you everything. before my birthday was..." Naruto started his explanation.

**~As 3 Hours Moment later in !:52pm~**

After he finished his explanation of reason what happen that Inoichi was shocked that he explained to them that his 'parents' train their daughter instead of him and because Minato and Kushina made a horrible mistake for neglected his son and asked then did they neglected him favor to their daughter and except his Birthday and Christmas then that he don't have a single gift and he be before heading back to the hotel.

Inoichi gritted his teeth in mind. _'Minato, you fool! you shouldn't train your son instead your daughter. And I never get a the chance to met him and I shouldn't introduce him to my daughter since his Birthday and Christmas_' he though and said. "All right, Naruto? I understand and now on we haven't get to know you." as Naruto smiled and nod muttered 'thank you.' and continue. "And this time I tell my daughter not to go to Hitomi's Birthday as you told me that her name or the surname is considered _'Taboo'_ like the Chouza and the Akamichi with a word 'fat', if you got upset her, well! I guess me and my family are invited you some dinner over tonight" as Naruto shocked and said. "Really?" Inoichi nod replied then as they finished their conversation deactivate the seal and head back in the shop.

**~Back in The Yamanaka Flower Shop in 1:55pm~**

As they arrived back and then Kyoka was waiting and they arrived as Inoichi said. "We done our conversation and yes, he can have a job for 12 days and he told me in exchange for training my daughter." As he finished, Kyoka and Ino were shocked that heard him that Inoichi convinced Naruto to trained their daughter to be a kunoichi until Academy in 15 days as continue. "As his finished his job, then we will give him some 500,000 ryo until his finished? and there's something we want to talk?" as he looked at the orange highlight blond with a nod.

As 2 hours later of he and Inoichi explained about Naruto life and caused Kyoka pissed of her best-friend done and now she will regret of neglected her son favor to her daughter and she'll attend to go to her home for make on a mind later.

And as Inoichi said. "By the way, Naruto will having dinner with us!" Inoichi announced and her wife and daughter shocked as Ino said asked. "Really!" he nodded and as Naruto and the Yamanakas' are having dinner for conversation for to getting to know him for a while since about he started making seals and storage scrolls to sold it to the Shinobi shops after dinner he going back to hotel and they told his shift will be in noon at 1pm.

It's been days Naruto and Ino became friends and he started training her on the **1st day** he use the Shunpo to the training grounds that cause Ino dizzy for the first time for using Shunpo'd on her life and he said to her 'You get use to it.'. He taught her Basic Taijutsu, Kunai/Shuriken Training that she will be a better kunoichi and taught her everything they finished at 7:00pm they done their training and he shunpo'd Ino to her home again as always.

On the **2nd day**: He made a 2 Kage Bunshin: 1) to do the work in the Flower Shop and 2)Train with Ino. And then use 50 clones to do the training. And he'll learn herbs and flowers for the ingredients making a better medicine. And he buy a book on the book store about plants and Herbs for useful in the future. But he'll made a Special 'Soldier Pills' it will be a better used. and adding a mix fresh herbs and specific wild herb. And he went to the Weapon Shop to ask the Blacksmith to construct a new weapons on his Arsenal then give him a schematics and he told he'll return in 3 days.

**3rd day**: As usual training with 50 Kage Bunshin. Naruto and Ino are watering the plants and organize the plants and flowers. So that he getting thinks comfy and then after work started train Ino in a future and she will be a better Kunoichi like her father does. After that he bring Ino home for safety when he used Shunpo? Then again she almost puke at the time for Ino for having shunpo'd. Then she needs some medicine for her 'Shunpo Sick'.

**4th day**: Ino and Naruto going to park for day-off and meet up with her friend Sakura?**(AN: That's today before he meet Sakura check in the New chapter soon. But I'm still having NaruxSaku moment.)** and meeting Shikamaru and Chouji doing some usual things? like Shikamaru watching on the Clouds as usual and muttered 'troublesome' and Chouji's eating Potato Chips as usual and As Ino introduce them to Naruto and as they introduce him and Chouji offer him a chip and he accept it and as he join Shikamaru to watching the clouds with that he glad that having someone watching the clouds with him with a word 'troublesome blond' as Chouji invited him to Barbeque for lunch but Naruto will pay him and he didn't know that Akamichi's weight pound that but his adopted father advise him not called Chouji or any Akamichi, 'fat' is considered 'taboo' for be careful not to say it. And resume his training.

**5th Day:** Today is Day off for them then he stop by the Weapon Shop and took his new weapons. Naruto training Ino for improve her Taijutsu and Kunai/Shuriken Training and he meet Sasuke on the lake, next to the Uchiha Compound practice his Fireball jutsu so he can give him some tips and Sasuke is succeed his jutsu as his fireball became bigger and thank him and he became fast friends as he invited him to his home and they want to talk about and meet his parents except Mikoto, also a friend of his ex-mother Kushina. As then Naruto saw Sakura bullied by the bullies and save her from them and then she invited him to dinner to get to know him for saving and they arrived the Haruno Residence introduce to her parents after he save her from the bullies.**(AN Note: Next Chapter soon)**

**'==Flashback Started=='**

_Sakura was leading someone by the hand into her house, giggling before she called out, "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Where are you? I have someone I want you to meet!"_

"_In the living room, dear!"_

_Sakura giggled again before tugging on the person's hand and leading him into the room. There, sitting on the couch, was her mother, Mebuki Haruno, with her father, Kisashi, in a nearby armchair. It was obvious where Sakura had inherited his pink hair from, as Kizashi's was the same way, going down He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin._

_Mebuki, on the other hand, possessed the jade-green eyes Sakura inherited from her. Her angular face had a few wrinkles near her eyes, no doubt caused by his easy-going smile that he was currently flashing towards his daughter._

_Mebuki had looked up from the book she was reading and smiled gently at Sakura. "Sakura, you're home." She then noticed the other person, who was fidgeting slightly as her daughter held their hand. "Oh? And who is your friend, dear?"_

_Sakura blushed slightly and giggled before pulling the person around her and presenting them. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, I want you to meet my new friend? This is-"_

_"Naruto Kurosaki, nice to meet you?" Finished Boy Introduce._

**'==Flashback Ended=='**

As Sakura introduce to her parents and he having eat dinner with the Harunos, having conversation about his bravery of beat the bullies and he attend to train their daughter to defend herself that shock that they want someone to protect her then he'll give a special 'gift' for her when she will be 12-13 age when she ready and he said he left his Shadow Clone to start train her and after dinner head back to his hotel.

**6th Day:** Naruto send 2 Kage Bunshin to train Sakura and Ino, also another 50 clones to training and then he met Kiba In his Compound with a Injured puppy he found on the streets with some kids hurt it, but it's a wolf pup and his sister Hana patch that little puppy; she owns the Animal Health Center. Meeting their Mother Tsume? A Friend of his ex-mother, Kushina. And they talk about when she smell his scent and then that his scent is similar the her 'best friend' and Minato. But he told her his not part of his family anymore that shock Tsume of her best friend's actions and then Hana finish heal the puppy they offer him keep it as a pet called 'Chad' as his uncle called him after his friend Yasutora "Chad" Sado as in honor of his Ichigo's Best friend's name.

**7th Day:** Naruto again send 2 Kage Bunshin as usual and 50 shadow clones continue the chakra control as usual and go to work and watering the plants and sold plants to the customers, as he continue making more storage scrolls and Seals and he invented 'Burglar Alarm Seal' for the Houses, Shops or Banks for robbery and make a good fortune. And 'Signal Light Seal' for the Hospitals to the doors of the patient rooms and 2 trigger seal for bed and bathroom that use, the Director of the Konoha Hospital was pleased for having his skills to make a newest seal compared with Minato or Kushina with genius skill of seals.

**8th Day:** Again he send 2 Shadow Clones as usual. As now he encountered his former sister that on his way to training for after his shift came to forgive him for everything and she give him a second chance what her 'parents' have done and that they will be family again and again he shunned her off and left her with his shunpo on her sight and she tried everything she could, but she use her sensory ability again. But she couldn't pinpoint him. The reason he can't be detected that he use one of his Kido, his adopted parents or Zangetsu taught him. **Bakudo #26:** **Kyokkō**; it's a spell Hides the physical form and Reiatsu or Chakra of the caster by bending light. But she couldn't find him but she failed.

**9th Day:** Same as usual to train Sakura and Ino. Naruto got received a tons of currency from the Hospitals and Shops are 500,000 ryo each store and ANBU was dispatched and order summoned by the Council some questions about the seals he made and then they decide having became the head of the 'Kurosaki Clan' until he was a full-fledged Shinobi after the Academy. And he accept and as he refuse to having CRA for not want having the next generations with a his skills and announce the him as _'Kuroi Kyūseishu'(Black Savior)_ on public and he now have his acknowledge. causing Minato sigh for not supported him because overthrow the vote as he was Supported by his friends Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza that he make friends to their children and as well as Kizashi too. As he was dismissed and Inoichi tell him his job done until 8 days left.

**10th Day:** Same as always. Naruto's day off then sell the '2-Way Invisible Barrier' but it's modified rechargeable to Chakra and allowed every person to get through on the air to the hot springs and let the steaming water as he told the manager will pay for price he made, that made all Female Civilian and Kunoichi population are pleased for making a barrier for keep a certain white hair pervert attend to peek and they make a personal fan-club for his skills and going the training grounds and train with his Zanjutsu, Taijutsu or Hakuda, Jutsus and Kido and then increase his body with the Sealed Chain link still active on his body while he was on public for increased his speed and endurance with the help of the Shadow Clones. And as today? His Adopted Parents told Naruto went to Haruno Residence ti's time having hang-out with Sakura.

**11th Day**: Naruto still making more seals and then he will learn Genjutsu as his adopted mother taught him dispelled it and he'll learned **'Kokuangyo no Jutsu(Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu)'** for his arsenal. And still avoid his former parents at all cost and as Minato send his ANBU to followed him about his life and training and as the ANBU who tracking him was no-good? they lost track of him that he use his Shunpo to get away of keep them without knowing his skills and training but failed. Then he went to Sakura place for dinner but? He'll talk her parents explanation about his life of neglected? It cause Mebuki pissed of her best-friend has done and her 'best-friend' never told her she had a son and went to the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound.

**12th Day**: As Naruto leave the hotel for thanks for their gratitude for staying. And he now buying the Apartment Complex**(AN: Think Naruto's Apartment Complex Top Floor)** with the Money he have. he can make some seals and place **Bakudo (#20:) Kyōmon** barrier around the Apartment prevent ANBU for attend to get Information about himself that send by his ex-father to attend about his skills and his work of seals. Naruto will writing a Novel about Ichigo's Life and he used the Shadow Clone to work on it and then Public the Book and gain another account like Jiraiya does with his 'Icha-Icha' Novels. He called it his _'shinigami daikō no jumyō_**' **(Life as a Substitute Soul Reaper) and he gain more currencies.

**13th Day**: Naruto met Shino Aburame that on the way to get some materials for the seal. And he bumped on him and apologize and but that creep him out like his adopted father said that he was creepy and silenced one too, but sulking as well. And he meet Hinata from the bullies and he beat shit of them as he meet Hiashi and thank him for saving her. And then he stumble across his long favorite restaurant... _Ichiraku_? It's been days since he leave the Compound and as not the only person his here, but? not just a 2 people? a father and a sister-figured.

**~11:20am** **- Streets of** **Konoha~**

**********==Clannad OST - Harukana Nengetsu Start==**

As Naruto walk into the streets and then he looked at his favorite restaurant? it's been years since he went there. As he entered the Restaurant then sit in a stool and then a voice came in.

'Ah, Ichiraku. It's been a while since I haven't eat quite a while.' Naruto Sr. Admitted.

'Yeah, we hope that we could be alive for a while.' Sakura said with a sad tone

_'Don't worry Tou-san?' _Naruto stated._ 'you and Kaa-san will be on the real body soon. Once as Ichigo-ojisan told me about a 'Gigai' that he mention me about that he made by Kisuke Uruhara, soon I'll make a 'Gigai' for you two no matter what?_

'Thanks, sochi.' Sakura said.

'Yeah, you do that, Junia(junior).' Sr. agreed

'HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?' Soul Kushina said yelled.

_'Sorry, Tamashī no haha? I can't make a Gigai for you, because having another Kushina in this world will got worst that you told me you from the different dimension and it be a problem if they see you and her.'_ He told her for reason.

'Oops, I didn't notice that Kami-sama never told me earlier, ehehehe.' Soul Kushina said Embarrassed

"Welcome to Ichiraku's. May I take your order?" A voice as the other side on the counter is a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Yes, I want 1 large bowl of Miso Ramen" Naruto Ordered.

"Wow that's rare for having someone eat with a 1 large bowl. Sure, coming right up." girl said then looked at the side on rhe corner. "Tou-san! 1 Large of Miso Ramen here" she yelled to her father for ordered.

"Hai, Coming right up" As the voice came in the counter and a man with his eyes close he wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with chef hat with a kanji '一楽' in it. And start cooking.

As the brunette stared at him with a blush on her cheek how cute that he is wearing a black kimono on public "hm, you know? You should wear something rather then kimono you wear." she said.

"No it's fine? Oh! By the way, Names Naruto Kurosaki." he introduce.

"Fishcake?" she asked and he answered. "No, Maelstrom or Maelstrom Black point."

"I see. And I'm Ayame by the way." She Introduce. "And the man over there is my father, Teuchi." She pointed at the side were the chef was making. "So, I take that you and your father work on this restaurant for years?" Naruto said.

Ayame nodded and as her father went to the counter.

"Here, thanks for waiting," the ramen shop owner said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter.

Naruto picked the chopsticks, as he split the chopsticks. "Oh Boy, thanks. Man! This is good." He said in neutral tone and start eating.

'Man, I still remember that time when I was young with Old Man for while but...' As Naruto Sr. stopped to finished his sentence that about the flashback back in his world.

'What's wrong, Naru-kun?' Sakura asked her husband.

'Nothing, honey. I just... I remember the time when me, Old man and Iruka-sensei used to eat there a lot to spend time like a... a real family' Naruto said with a sad smile that remember before he was young.

As His wife understand about her husband's life on their world before what happened to everyone that they passed away. And as her husband comfort him for feel better then with a smile.

As Teuchi looked at the orange-blond. "So, young man? I've never seen you before? You looked familiar." he asked with a .

As Naruto shocked and looked at the owner then lower his head. "No, I used to come here a lot since my family never bring me here with this place." he said with his sad tone.

Ayame shocked. "Oh, that's awful. why would your parents never bring you on his place?" she asked.

Naruto eyes closed and continue eating then. "Because they never cared and they still only play favorites." He answered.

When Teuchi popped on his mind than he recognize the same phase before. "Naruto?" he said.

AS Naruto looked eyes wide that he remembered. "Hey, Old Man?" and Teuchi nodded. And as Ayame eyes wide with her hands on her mouth. "Na-Na-Naru-chan?" she shuttered that she did remember him as well and he nodded with a smiled.

As Ayame walk out the counter then give his surrogate little brother a hug that they haven't seen him for years.

"Naru-chan! I'm so happy to see you" she said with tears on her eyes.

As that he remember them since he was a kid.

**==Flashback==**

_When Naruto was 4? he still forgotten his birthday his parents forgotten and then he'll celebrate his own birthday._

_As he walk to the streets on Konoha to find something to eat an then stumble across a Ramen Shop called 'Ichiraku Ramen' and he be a interested choice for his birthday._

_As Naruto walk to the counter and sit on a stool then a voice came in. "Welcome to Ichiraku's. May I take your order?" voice came in for the other side on a corner was a man about 30s as he looked at the kid._

_"My first time having a kid enter my restaurant for eat, so what did you have?" he asked._

_"Um..." he said nervous and chef said. "Don't be nervous, what a kid doing here in this place?"_

_"Well, today is my birthday and my parents forgotten me. It's because my sister." he said in sadden face._

_"I see so young man? what's your name?" he asked._

_"Naruto Namikaze" he answered and as Teuchi shocked. "The Yodaime's son?" he said and he nodded._

_Teuchi grumbled. "Man, Minato, Kushina did you forgot your son's birthday? What's with you two!" he said himself and as he sigh then looked that the sad young blond. "So, how about I'll give you free for your Birthday?" he said._

_Withe Naruto eyes wide bright. "Really!" he said and he nodded and looked at side of the door. "Ayame, there's someone you like to meet_!"_ He yelled. "Coining Tou-san!"_ _girl voice then as person came out the entrance a brunette girl about 11 year old then she looked at him with his sad smile then make_._ "OH, Kawaii!" she_ _sequel._

_"Ayame, this is Naruto? Naruto this is Ayame, my daughter." Teuchi introduce to him._

_"Nice to meet you?" he said and Ayame replied. "Same here."_

_"As you see, Ayame? Naruto's parents forgot his birthday that he had the same birthday as his sister so he can have his Birthday here." Teuchi explained and Ayame surprised. "Really?" she said and her father nodded._

_"So, let's Celebrate for the 5th Birthday of Naru-chan" Ayame pronounced,_

_As Naruto yyes wide with tears on his eyes that he heard that he found someone to celebrate to his birthday for a while and as Ayame walk out to the corner and hug the young blond and he hug her back._

_"Thank you, Old man, Ayame-neechan." said he thank them._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"My, Naruto? You looked different that the last time we saw you." Teuchi said.

"Yeah, Tou-san? we haven't seen Naru-chan for a while and What happen to you?" Ayame said asked.

Naruto sigh and another bite of his ramen and then looked that the Ichiraru's. "Well it's started..." start explained.

**~3 Hours later 2:03pm of Explanation~**

As Teuchi and his Daughter eyes wide in shocked that his parents were neglected all those years for not to came here and then Teuchi slam the board. "Damn it, Minato? I thought I told him to bring his son on our bar in the first place that before we meet him and now you push him away that you can still focus on your daughter and that's the last straw!" he grumbled.

"Yeah, that's it. And that's was my last straw for what they done and now I got my friends to make and got my reputation as well" he said announced.

Ayame surprised. "That's great, Naru-chan? I can't believe they got you noticed and now you got your own people to noticed and let's have some celebrate that last time?" she said cheered."Yeah, there's some tale I have to talk about?" Naruto said.

As they continue to talk what he was doing in days before he leave the Namikaze estate. He make a job and join the Academy and make few friends and then something perked out his mind.

"Naruto." Zangetsu called.

_'Jiji?'_ Naruto thought.

he nodded. 'Naruto I will give a ability to manifest your adopted parents to the real world' he explained.

_'Really?'_ Naruto shockedand replied 'Yes.' sword-spirit said then. "The Spirit manifested will go to the real world and let the Spirit feel, smell and touch but it only return 2 hours." he explained

_'Tou-san, kaa-san, oji-san? did you hear that?'_ Naruto called.

"Yes, sochi we heard it and Zangetsu told us we can take 2 hours to stayed and we will be back to your mind" Sakura told her son.

"Yeah, junior? It's been a while I haven't eat Ramen for sure." Naruto excited for having Ramen in years then elbow on his chest by his wife.

"Naru-kun, you know it's bad for you, if you eat too much?" Sakura told her husband.

"But, Koishi? Please only ate 5 bowls, okay, please?" Naruto plead his wife.

Sakura sigh. "Sure, Baka? But just 5 bowls, okay." she told her husband and he replied with a nod.

"Yeah squirt, man! feels free to be in the real world" Ichigo stated.

_'So, what did you want me to manifest my parents?'_ He asked.

"You must focus your Reiryoku then materialize into matter and then they manifested" Zangetsu Instructed.

As Naruto close his eyes and focus his 'Reiryoku' as his body surround it with spiritual energy then released and manifest 3 Souls on the stools besides Naruto with bright light that shocked Teuchi and Ayame as the 3 bright fade wand then they are cleared and then there 2 people that wearing the same kimono as the orange-blond? one is a full blond spiker hair with whisker-marks and the other is a pink hair with lavender highlights and last it's a orange haired man as they open their eyes that cause Teuchi and Ayame shocked even more for see on their eyes now as the blond has blue eyes and the rosette with emerald eyes as well and then they looked each other and as the blond move his hand toward her cheek and she place her hand on his hand that they felt...real?

"Sakura-chan?... we're real." Naruto said in happy and replied. "So, am I!" She said as with the smile with their face and then they hug each other and as the Ichiraku owners and Ayame spoke. "What just happen?"

Young Naruto explained. "Sorry, Ayame-neechan? I was about to bring my new parents that I was talked about?"

"Oh!" Teuchi understand and as he looked at the Whiskered face Naruto. "So, I take that your his adopted father?" he asked and the Whiskered blond. "Yup, ossan? junior, me and my wife was the once to raised him for his acknowledge and as me and my wife and Ichigo are the once help him for the caring."

"Oh! That's a relief and It's good having his new parents to support." Ayame said and then turn her towards to the orange haired man with blush on her cheeks. "Um, who are you?" she asked Ichigo.

"Oh, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Nice to meet you." he introduce with a smile and cause Ayame blush more.

As Teuchi clear his throat cause everyone to pay attention. "So, I taking Celebration for having a new family for Naruto." he announced and looked at the Whiskered blond. So, what's your name and you little missy?

As The Older Couple shocked. "Oh, sure Ossan? My Name is Naruto Kurosaki Senior and this is my wife, Sakura Kurosaki" They Introduce with a foxy-grin. "It's nice meeting with you two" he said.

"Naru-chan, you told us that your adopted parents seal inside of you?" Ayame asked and Young Naruto nodded.

"So, that means there's on a house?" Naruto jr. asked.

"Sure, Naruto. It's on the house." Teuchi answered and Naruto Sr. Cheer a little for having in the house.

"So, What is your order?" Teuchi asked.

As Replied. "5 Miso Ramen." Naruto Ordered and Ayame shocked. "That's Rare!"

"1 Shrimp Ramen." Sakura Ordered.

"1 Curry Ramen, please." Ichigo Ordered.

"Coming right up! Ayame let's get to work." Teuchi said to Ayame to work and as Ayame start working. "Hai, Tou-san." she said and then turn the new parents of Naruto. "So, when they going back to your mind?" she asked and answered. "2 hours" he answered then she nodded. "Okay, let's shall talk about?"

**~As 1 hour later~**

Then as they having conversation after they finished his lunch, then pay the food and place the money on the corner stood now 3 soul people return to his mind. "Thanks, Old Man, Ayame-neechan and that's a good Ramen." he said and they said. "Anytime, and coming again soon."

As before he leave than a felt that he sense the same as he move the sign curtain as his eyes wide that he saw his former family with a smiles on their face with a scowl for disgusted. Before they arrived and then turn his head to the counter. "One request? Don't tell them I'm no one's there, please?" he asked to Ayame with a smile.

_"Sure?"_ Ayame replied and Naruto replied. "Thank you, got to go." as finish then he disappeared with his shunpo that cause the Ichiraku owners shocked.

******==Clannad OST - Harukana Nengetsu Ended==**

As they arrived the restaurant and sit on their counters. Yo, Old man. As usual?" Kushina said then she looked at them with confuse looked. "What, what's wrong." she said and then Ichiraku owners snapped in reality. "Oh, nothing just some family buy some of our Delicious Ramen." with a neutral tone.

With confused Minato then look at the corner next to me was a 1 empty Large Bowl and next 5 empty bowls. "Your right, Teuchi-san. someone there, Come on let's get eat!"

Hitomi excited. "YAY! RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN." Said cheerful and Teuchi stiffed

As with smile then Minato's face then turn into sadden. _'Naruto? I know you were here.'_ said he stared the empty bowl and then they notice the on Kushina sit has 5 empty bowls and on his daughter just one and then with his mind. "I wonder who are those people Naruto with?"

teuchi arms crossed with a disappointed face. "Minato? I'm disappointed you, It's been a year still you didn't being your son to our in the first place." he said in a disappointed tone that shock Minato. "Wha-? Teuchi, What are you talking about we didn't bring our son? We made a mistake what we done?

Teuchi said. "I made a deal a years ago! and you broke the deal? The Deal is bring your son on my stand that we will never simply refused you and your family service"

Kushina stated shocked. "Teuchi, you can't be serious?"

"Dead serious!" Teuchi replied. "I made deal with you, Minato? I though I told you to bring your son on the stand? by judging the 'Naruto' we know are now it's hyperactive that it's your daughter?" he yell and Hitomi _'eek'_ that he found out as Teuchi looked at her. "By judging her reaction? I say it was you? You think you can have free Ramen for using Naruto's appearance, don't you."

Ayame went to the counter he heard her father's yelled and look on the sight of the Namikaze family stated. "You..." she started pointed at Hitomi. "You all think coming here on a family lunch that you can have free Ramen for using a single **'Henge'** to use Naru-chan's appearance?!" She yelled, that cause the Namikaze shocked they never heard Ayame's yell before and upset.

Ayame continued, "The only thing we can say for sure is that he's left your compound! If he doesn't want to be part of the family, he's not going to be! And I'm sure that because of…" Ayame gritted her teeth, "…of…of your fucking daughter that you're trained to are the last people he wants to be found by! Get out of our stand! You and your family aren't welcome here anymore!" That shocked the Namikaze Family heard that Ayame attend to get out the stand.

"But...But Teuchi? Ayame?..." Kushina is about say.

Teuchi's is about to response was to face the Hokage and his family, "From this day forward, you and your family are no longer welcome in my establishment! Don't ever show your faces there, again!"

"Teuchi, come on!" Minato objected.

"No! Not after what you did to your son! Unlike you, we love Naruto as son and Ayame as a little brother, and your family are our enemies, too!"

Teuchi having said what he needed to say. Minato and his family looked around and caught a few additional murmurs that everyone else in the street that passed by was uttering out.

"Did you hear? Yodaime-sama has a son?"

"Yeah, we never knew he had 2 children?"

"How could he and his family be so Neglectful?"

"What's he looked like? Oh yeah! The small blond kid looked like him pass by?

"I never noticed?"

"Yeah, I saw a sad on his face? poor kid?"

"That's right we never notice his excitence?"

"How could the Hokage do that to his son when he never mention us on this village and then preach about how the village is like a family?"

"Shocked, are you?!" Ayame shouted at the top of her lungs, now enraged at Namikaze Family, "That was how Naruto felt when you slapped him! As he told us about your neglected actions? And don't you dare try to insult my intelligence by telling me that you intend to keep Naruto at home after he told us he give up his own blood from your clan and family! You know full well that when an heir is gone from a clan, that you no longer have any legal right to provide them with shelter!"

While this was happening, murmurs could be heard from the other patrons. The Namikaze was rather surprised to hear some of the questions being asked.

"She's right! They did neglected him?"

"Yeah, we should have look at him in the first place, rather then their daughter."

"And this time! We will never praised her?"

"I agree more."

As the Namikaze Family silence as many the Villagers from Konoha will dishonored their daughter's praise and now they started to lost respect to the Namikaze Family.

Teuchi spoke. "As you can see?" his about to say and the Namikaze family listen. "He _'was'_ here, hours ago and he told us everything about your action? And now he has his _'New'_ Family eat together?" That shocked the Namikaze. "He brought his family?" Minato asked and Teuchi nodded. "You missed it during we have a talk about how his life, rather then you and your family?" As he point the empty bowls. "See the counter? That's were his Family ate there?" he said shocked Kushina. "Who's his parents?" Kushina asked. "We can't tell you what they like?" Ayame answered continue. "But, this time for the last straw and one more thing...GET OUT AND NEVER YOUR FACES AGAIN?!" as finished her sentence. "B-but? What about my Raman?" Hitomi about said. "GET OUT NOW?!" Ayame roar then got them out the stand.

As The Namikaze walked the streets of Konoha when back to the their home to have their dinner but...

Kushina. "Hitomi, what did you do?" asked her daughter. "I just want Nii-san to eat with me during my birthday and he went get some Ramen and..."

**==Flashback in 1 years Oct.10==**

_Hitomi walk the streets in Konoha to find her brother parsed by the praised villagers and as a stumble across the Ichiraku Ramen and saw her brother ate his Ramen then the as he enjoyed the Ramen as she wnet closer then that came up:_

_"Naruto?" Teuchi called while Naruto still eating his Ramen. "Hmph?"_

_"I talk your father in the office a year ago?" Teuchi said and as Naruto ignored his question that he still eating._

_"I know , you're still upseted and as I made deal with him that if I see them bring with you or not, and he broke the deal? he and his family are no longer welcome in my establishment?" he explained shocked Naruto with a grinned on his face. "Thanks, Old Man." Naruto thank him._

_"Anytime. Naruto, it's for free." Teuchi cheered for him.  
_

_At outside the stand that she heard everything because her favorite stand that if she and her family bring her brother if they see them without him? They will be __no longer welcome in my establishment serve Ramen forever._  


_'Nii-san, you can't do that?' Hitomi shocke that he attend to ruin their chance eat their favorite stand._

**==Flashback Ended - Present==**

As Hitomi explained her parents that during her training with her parents to learn 'Henge' and 'Kage Bunshin' as she mastered it. She make 3 Clones and transform into her brother's appearance and her parents and eat Ramen 'together' and as Kushina gritted her teeth in angered then slap her daughter hard. "BAKA! Look have you done?!" Kushina yelled.

Hitomi rubbed her cheek with tears "Kaa-san, I'm sorry if I have tell you and tou-san sooner? If wouldn't happen our favorite stand will never having our favorite Ramen we wouldn't bring Nii-san during the last year Birthday?" she said in tears as the Villagers ignore the argue and heard everything they understand.

"You have no right for using the jutsus we taught you? You cause our favorite stand because you pull your stunt using our appearance and Naruto? You shouldn't told me in the first place and then our favorite stand is revoke that we are not allowed to served ramen because of you?!" Kushina yelled her daughter.

"Hitomi, I'm disappointed you?" Minato said in disappointed looked. "From this day forward, you are grounded for a 4 days? that means no allowance, no training and including jutsu too." He finished that shocked Hitomi with tears then kneel her knees as he hand on her lap crying harder.

As Kushina pull her daughter in ear harder while Hitomi cling her pain. "We'll going home and stay your room until 4 days, because the trouble you causing and if I say so!" She said as Minato and Kushina drag her back to their compound.

**14th day:** Naruto still training Non-stop with his Zanjutsu on the Forest of Death with his Zangetsu and keep swing his blade with powerful swing and then as he sense someone that level of chakra or spirit and then looked at the someone was hiding. "I know you there? I can sense you?" he called

As a person out on hiding spot it turns out to be a ANBU send by the Hokage with a narrow eyes on his face. And the person wearing a ANBU Uniform that his about age 10 wearing a Weasel Mask and a Katana strap on his back.

"What's an ANBU want from me to sent to spied on me for the Hokage? And what did you want?" Naruto demand.

As the ANBU spoke. "Easy, there Naruto-kun? I'm not here to causing any trouble and I was send by your-" as interrupt by a KI then Weasel can't stand against a strong KI then change the subject. "-I mean Yodaime-sama" as said about to complete the sentence as he calm his KI and closed his eye and sigh to calm.

As Naruto eyes opened. "And what are you doing here...Itachi-san?" Naruto stated.

Weasel smirked through his mask and he remove it then he face revealed was young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. The ponytail.

Itachi spoked. "Not really, Naruto-kun? Sasuke told me about you for help my little brother to make his Fireball bigger then mine or Tou-san. And I was hoping I could you some sparring partner?" he curious.

With Naruto sigh witha a smile. "Sure? I could use some sparring partner." said and make stance holding Zangetsu and Itachi drew his sword "But, no jutsu" Naruto told then Itachi nodded and charge themselves with a clash of swords and after slashing, clashing, parring and thrusting

**~4 Hours Later~**

As Naruto and Itachi are exhausted from the spar and then Naruto store his Zanpakuto on his palm and Itachi sheath his sword. "Storage Seal on your palm?" Naruto nodded. "I used Chakra to keep the Ink stayed permanent and to removed it is cancel channel your chakra and then it will faded." he explained and Itachi nooded for understand. "So, you attend to reported to Yodaime-sama?" he said with a harsh tone.

Itachi nodded and place his mask back on. "Hai" he answered and Naruto replied. "Go ahead? I won't stop you."

As Weasel masked nodded and disappeared with a swirl of leaves then Naruto sigh that if he'll do anything happen on the future or he'll still think about the stupid prophecy the toads had made.

_'But, it better be with you and your stupid prophecy that cause my pain that because of you'_ Naruto though with narrow of his eyes.

**==With Minato on Hokage's Office==**

In the Desk. Minato still working with his paperwork and then rubbing his temples for frustration for working hard and stumping some papers and as he was thinking about his son for failure as a father and it's been 13 days before his departure. As in the worst of his life? His Wife, Kushina. Still crying on her room for days since they lost their son.

Minato sat in his chair sighing for the hundredth time this day. It has been nearly thirteen days since Naruto left the compound. Minato turned to the only picture that he had on the entire family. In it, he was holding his wife, while they had a hand on one of Hitomi shoulders. Naruto was off to the side with a sad look on his face as he looked away. That picture reminded of his mistakes that he made with his family.

Then he remembered why he did this. It was all because of the prophecy that the toads had made, and he believed that it was about his daughter. Then he began her training and pushed his son to the side.

then a swirl of leaves and reveal to be Weasel Mask ANBU appeared kneel to the Hokage. As Minato looked at him. "Report?" he ordered. "His skills of Kenjutsu are like any never seen before he knows my presence, and he is a skilled Sensory paired with Nidaime-sama." That shocked Minato about Naruto's skills as a sensor as far greater then Nidaime himself and he continue. "But there's more? as for his using 'Kage Bunshin' to speed his process." he finished his report cause Minato stood shocked more. _'I-I-I never taught him Kage Bunshin and I never taught him anything and...it could be Zangetsu and his new family did for he can...to suppress us'_ as though he back his chair and looked at the view of Konoha. _'I am a horrible father.'_

As Minato rubbing his eyes that he couldn't believe that his 'former' son skilled in Sensory and Kenjutsu are greater then Hayate and Yugao? The Student of his wife, Kushina that are it's extreme better then any Kenjutsu Users in Kiri and Kumo that he know. And as looked at Weasel. "How was he?" he asked. "His doing fine, Hokage-sama, at the moment, I've seen his eyes that his still grudging you." he anwsered and Minato sigh again. "You may dismissed?" he ordered. "Hai!" As said and dissappeared with a swirl of leaves leaving him with despressed.

**14th Day: **As Naruto continue his training with 100+ Kage Bunshins and send 3 to train Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. As he went to the Publisher Building about his novel? give him a 1,000,000 ryo and now he is a on-hell-of-rich. But as for Minato he still busy on his Office and still doing his paperwork and then that he went wrong for losing his son for what he and Kushina done for past 14 days and now he avoid him for if he nor his wife was spotted? then he used the same unknown jutsu that rival then his hiraishin and as since Jiraiya came around told him about the prophecy is change

**_==Flashback==_**

_As he continue working with his paperwork and since Naruto left their home for their mistake and now things got worst. His daughter told him that her friends are having lunch with Naruto for a hang-out and he sigh that he shouldn't trained both of his children. He was about to go through more paperwork until he felt a presence behind him._

_"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" asked Minato while he was approving the request._

_"It seems like I could never hide from you." Said Jiraiya._

_"I asked you again why are you here? I assumed you were peeping on women like you always do."_

_"Actually the toads summoned me and told me about a prophecy."_

_"Prophecy from the toads?" asked a shocked Minato. Jiraiya nodded in confirmation. "What was it about?"_

_"it said that 'When the two chosen once who each wield 'The Sword of the Moon_**_(Tsuki no Tsurugi)_**_' and 'The Sword of the Snow_**_(Yuki no Tsurugi)_**_'. One has the Power of the Moon and the other has the Power of the Snow, that has the great powers of the spirit that matches with the Biju, the savior and it's companion will fight together against the treat and then that will continue their journey.' I expect that the chosen one would be Hitomi since she is your child and has the power of the Kyuubi within herself and according the prophecy? they were 2 Child of Prophecy and I didn't notice Naruto is one of them." Minato eyes wide then realization came to him and he lower his head for felt desperate._

_"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked._

_Minato sigh. "Sensei, I know know the person who wield the **T**_**_suki no Tsurugi_**_ is Naruto and that means his the Child of Prophecy." he answered._

_"What!" his sensei shocked. "are you certain?"_

_"Yes? And I picked the wrong Children to train with." he serious then rubbing both of his temples explained. "Sensei? Naruto left our family fourteen days ago."_ Minato said and cause Jiraiya shocked.

_"What happen?" his student asked and her replied. "Naruto left our Compound before we started trained Hitomi and Ignored Naruto? But Kushina been crying her room for days and never came out and then we made a terrible mistake." he said with rubbing his head._

_"Why would he leave your Compound?" Jiraiya asked and Minato answered. "Because he hate us."_

_Jiraiya's eyes widen of his students words of about his son leaving the family. "Tell me...everything."_

_As Minato rubbed down his face then looked at Jiraiya. "Well... before we continue trained Hitomi. Naruto was..."_

**_~An Hours Later for Explanation~_**

_As Minato finished his tale to Jiraiya eyes wide like saucer. "So, you mean... he meet **Zangetsu** the Sword was wield by Rikudou Sannin and his Wife wield, **Sode no Shirayuki**?" Minato nodded. "And then Zangetsu brought Naruto's new parents to trained him?" he nodded again. "And He give up his blood of your family for our mistakes and then we never have a single birthday and a gift for him." his student nodded again. "Then Hitomi told you his sword can fired a wave of energy that demolished all several of tress with one swing." He nodded again. "And he beat the Kyuubi and seal it back in place as well." Jiraiya said with his eyes more wider._

_"And before he leave our Compound and we got to his room and it's all clean-out and also all the Uzumaki-Namikaze Symbols on the floor, it turns out that he cut off our ties of the family then he left a Note and 10 New Chakra Suppression Seals too." he finished as he took out a note on his desk and give it to Jiraiya as he said out-loud:_

**_,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',_**_'_**_,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',_**

**_'Kushina-Sama Hokage-Sama,_**

_'If you read this letter? I'm leaving this hell of the place? and this place is like a prison for a prisoner like me and the so-called family of yours are like a guards to keep me in bay and you? The Warden, Guard is your Bitch-of-a-Wife and your daughter the Guard dog. But as for this day Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is dead murdered by the Namikaze Clan in your Compound or referred a 'Prison' and Naruto Kurosaki is born. And as you know, you and your bitch betrayed me for your idiotic actions you cause many damage and now...I have a new family that they cared for support me and My parents will trained me for sure? they taught me everything, but? My parents name is unknown? But only me and Zangetsu-jiji know who they are. and except of my so-called godparents who also broke their responsibility and betrayal as well. And you think I stole your money from the vault?!_

_And now the Namikaze-Uzumaki are traitors and my Enemies too? Like the Senju-Uchiha Clan War before Konoha was build by the founders? That my 'real' Kaa-san taught me about history and knowledge? and my 'real' Tou-san taught me everything about stealth and jutsus he knows? But those 2 were Shinobi back then in the Great War and my oji-san taught me some swords and Tamashī no haha taught me Fuinjutsu it turns out she's an Uzumaki died during the war and she taught me the important rule of being a Uzumaki is 'Never leave their families behind.' As the BITCH is an Uzumaki that she betrayed her clan for broken the rule and disgrace of her clan's pride for her actions? An Uzumaki never harm their family members, not harm them like a trash and why? They never play favorites and that's why she betrayed her clan for power. _

_And as for the goody-goody pervert, Jiraiya for refuse my offer to trained me for stealth and sign the contract of the toads and same goes the Old-hag godmother Tsunade the sucker for refuse to trained me in medical jutsu and also her slugs? But my mother is and she's an excellent medic. as the Grand-daughter of Shodai-sama, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki? the 1st jinchuuriki before the Bitch did? And now her granddaughter and the 'bitch' was disappointed her for broke their responsible for her actions being take care her families about drinking and gambling and that's it. And she lost her love ones during the War. And ruin my reputation and my excistance because of your fucking 'prophecy' of yours. And then I was sit there doing nothing and you didn't give me a single gift for your FUCKING IGNORANCE! And I know what's my first gift is...A JAIL! That's right a Jail for the Prisoner to keep me lock in for 6 years and why would your 'family' care during that night; and you released me from your cell? It's that the way, you attend to get a rid of me, HUH~!_

_I hope you proud your decision to not train me. Because right now you open the cell and let the prisoner free._

_As Now on...The War of Reputation...is begun._

**_Naruto Kurosaki, The New Rikudou Sannin and The Moon Slayer'_**

_P.S. _  
_If everything happen to your 'Guard-Dog?' I make some 10 New Advance Chakra-Suppressing Seal tags to keep your 'dog' leash._

_(End Letter)_  
**_,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',_**_'_**_,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',_**

_As Jiraiya eyes widen in shocked and he re-read the letter then looked at his student. "Is it true?"_

_"Yes, as before Kushina read the letter and she felt shame for being a Uzumaki for broken the rule and she shame herself for broke her pride and as she mention another Uzumaki that any Uzumaki never leave their families behind. and not harm another and he was taken from random strangers to adopted him to be their son." he explained gritted his teeth that the words and sigh. "We're like a Prison? I'm their Warden, Kushi-chan is the Guard, my daughter is a Guard dog, You and Tsunade are like the Walls of the Prison and now we messed up our responsibility for this."_

_"yeah, I shouldn't except his offer to train him." Jiraiya admitted._

_"Yeah, he shouldn't asked and now...everything else is too late." Minato said in shamed with a sigh._

_"yeah, Minato we failed him for this." Jiraiya eyes closed and nodded for agreed._

_And popped something his mind. "Wait a minute? Naruto has __**The Yuki no Tsurugi**__, Sode no Shirayuki? If we gain Naruto's trust? He'll forgive us and the sword will be a gift until Hitomi's Birthday comes" Minato said_ _change the subject._

_"That's right! But? If I can sneak through-" as Toad Sannin finished his Sentence. "That won't be Necessary, Sensei? Naruto has his Barriers around his Apartment and some of my ANBU tried to get through about the Information about his life when he write the Diary but some ANBU reported that only Naruto can deactivate it." He explained and continue. "If Hitomi is one of the Child of Prophecy? She and Naruto will be the Childs of Phophecy themselves? I guess it's too late obtained the Sword."_

_As Jiraiya changed the subjest. "Minato? can I see the Seal, Naruto invented?" he asked and his_ _student nodded and took out on his pocket and give it to his sensei. As Jiraiya examine the seal and then_ _awed of the designed. "Minato? This Seal is more advance then Normal Suppression Seal and it's design is extraordinary and now no person to created a great seal? This seal stores highest amount of chakra to suppress the kyuubi's chakra in one tag" he explained that cause Minato shocked about his former son's genius in seals. "Now that gaki is one hell of a genius and more smarter then one of us." he finished_.

_As Minato heard his sensei's words about Naruto's skills in Seals and then that he suppress Minato nor Kushina and now that cause him moan of the biggest problem about._

_"Well, there has the way to gain Naruto's trust and then his eyes are filled in rage for what have we done"_ _Minato said that think something to gain his 'son's' trust and no hope for to they forgive him. "But, Naruto's and Hitomi's Birthday coming up_?"

_"Your right, Since Naruto's and Hitomi's birthday days ahead, I was wondering if you let him or her sign the toad contract." Jiraiya told him. Minato nodded to Jiraiya and he smiled another his next student would be another person from his favorite student's family._

_"Since that is done I guess I'll continue my research, see you until October 10 at the party Minato." Jiraiya disappeared using shunshin, Minato sighed and look at his loads of paperwork and frown. He used his kage bunshin to finished his work.._

**_==Flashback Ended==_**

As Minato after his work then looked at the view from Konoha and and it's a great morning for relaxation too and sigh and looked at the family frame again and still rubbing his forehead giving him a slit headache still a biggest worst father in history and then Naruto would forgive him what their actions causes after work then head home for dinner and suddenly...

"NO! WHO DID THIS TO RUIN MY RESEARCH?!" Someone scream as Minato or any villagers of Konoha jerked about the screamed about that it came from the hot-springs.

Minato only one who recognized the scream one person is...Jiraiya.

"What happen?" Minato confused.

**The Final 15th Day:** As Naruto Finished his job for today and then Inoichi give a envelop of money for a fine job well done, so he'll leave until 6pm for buying a new place to leave fathered then his apartment and Inoichi ask Ino some question did she made a friend of Hitomi? as Ino nodded and as Inoichi never talk to her and attend her because of her parents mistakes and Ino filled with sad who shameful for they lost their son because of her best friend. As Ino attend to broke out her friendship to Hitomi leaving her heartbroken and head home to finished her delivery.

**~A the Yamanaka Flower Shop~**

As Naruto was currently placed the last plant on the shelves and pile of flowers on the stocked and now he finished on his last day and as Naruto will think of the designed for making a new seal on his list of market with a sigh on his face with on his face and as he blink that he scene a pressure in nearby ans as he recognized the signature and looked with narrow of his eyes at the entrance and then a familiar red hair girl from of the shop with a sorrow on her face that she see him and as she approach him and that person is his former sister, Hitomi.

"What did you want?" Naruto hateful tone with venom on his eyes.

As Hitomi felt nervous of her former brother tone and she was started afraid of him on front of him. "I-I-I was a-a-about t-t-to co-co-come over t-to Ino's for I-In-Invitation f-f-for m-m-my b-b-birthday coming up. And- w-w-will y-y-you c-c-come as w-w-well th=that w-w-we w-will ce-celebrated to-to-together?" She shuttered her tone that invited him about, and she doesn't want her former brother to get upset.

As Naruto heard it correctly of his ex-sister's words but as now that pissed her off he heard their Birthday is coming few days ahead. "No." He answer that cause the red haired shocked of his answered. "But..." She protested thenas interrupted.

"I SAID NO, YOU BITCH? THINK YOU INVITED ME FOR BRING ME BACK TO THAT PLACE MY SO-CALLED 'HOME'. AND TELL ME HOW COULD YOU FEEL THAT YOU BEEN NEGLECTED BY EVERYONE AROUND YOU SO LONG? TELL ME?!" Naruto roar in rage that cause Hitomi scared what the rage of her former brother mad like when he was angry cause everyone in public that what's going on in the shop.

As Hitomi thought about it and decided to stay quiet. She knew that she was the reason that he was neglected even on their birthday she was the only one who receive present while he just stand in the corner and watch. Hitomi got depress and blame herself for Naruto being neglected until she was cut off in her train of thoughts when Naruto as gritted his teeth quick raise a his hand with a index finger point at her and look at him confused.

**‡Hado #1: Sho(****_Thrust_****)‡**

**T**hen she wa**s** push back by an unknown force on the streets of Konoha several villagers that she skied on the ground at the entrance that someone harm the Hokage's daughter as he got out the shop and raise his right arm on the side and he generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his palm, as he uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points.

**‡Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen(****_Beak-Piercing Triple Beam_****)‡**

The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning her against a nearby surface by slamming into her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing shock Hitomi that what kind of jutsu he used. "What kind of jutsu is that, Nii-san?" Hitomi asked that caused the villagers shocked that she said. 'Nii-san' that everyone in the village realized that the same blond kid who passed by when he was still a kid.

"I still don't trust you and can't tell you everything I've learned. Hitomi I know what you are thinking and in-case you notice I still hate you and your family to cause of my life in hell and your the reason for blame yourself and your family. I'm just the unlucky that I'm freed in this prison and that's why I am not your brother anymore." Naruto saidwith cold tone and he gave her a venom glare eyes and Hitomi eyes-wide of realized that his not her twin-brother anymore for her. As the villagers heard everything. And as Naruto heard whispered around the public like. 'Wasn't that the Hokage's Son?' or 'Why would Yodaime-sama's neglected his son?' or 'have you heard what he said? that his no longer the son of Yodaime-sama' and 'I didn't know Yodaime has a son in the first place.' and last. 'Why we didn't know Hokage-sama never mention tell us, he had son and her daughter has a twin brother too.'

**~On the Rooftop~**

Several ANBU keep on eye of the Hokage's daughter and what they have seen and as the Cat mask ANBU. "Did you see that?" Bird replied. "Yeah, I've never seen a jutsu without a handsigns? The way a burst of energy on his palm then draw a triangle then fires 3 triangles pinned it's opponent?" Then Weasal ANBU nod agreed. "I agreed, but judgeing the words he said. **'Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen' **as he called it is a unlike any jutsu I've seen before as for my Sharingan that I read his lips and what he said on the street that he was treating her for ruin his life and reputation." he explained. "So, that explained that Hokage was spaced out and depressed about losing his son and the first place and let's see what happens, more Importantly? I didn't sense Chakra on that strange jutsu he use?" Cat said and as the Rest the ANBU nod agreed.

**~Back in the Streets on Konoha~**

As the commotion started wildfire and as the Kyoka walk out that she heard Naruto's yelled in fury and as she walk out the shop saw Hitomi pinned by the Naruto's Bakudo spell with a narrow of her eyes. "You…" she responded coldly when she caught sight of Hitomi, "…what do _you_ here?"

Hitomi was unnerved at the coldness in Kyoka's expression, as well as the disgust in her voice. Finding her courage, Kushina replied, "Kyoka-san, listen…I'm just about to invited Ino-chan to my Birthday and Nii-san too. I want her be on my party that she'll having fun with me and my friends but…"

"You think Invited my daughter to your party towards you have anything to do with your friendship towasrd my…" Kyoka began incredulously, interrupting Hitomi before being interrupted herself.

"Please, Kyoka-san I just I want her and my friends on my party but several of then refuse to go there because they have some errands to do." Hitomi objected and plead.

With Kyoka narrow her eyes. "We already decide for having Naruto-kun go to his Birthday, It's the reason for you never told us that you have the same birthday as your 'former' brother does?" That cause Hitomi shocked so does the Villagers in public that Yamanaka Matriarch and her family decide to having attend th Naruto's Birthday but then cause Hitomi's heart breaking with tears on her cheeks. "But... but... " Hitomi began incredulously, interrupting Kyoka before being interrupted herself. "But, what!? his your brother, for Kami's sake, you think we let Ino to come over to your party because of yours parents? As the Naruto told us what happen to between you and your family and as they didn't tell us give him his first gift while he was age 1 or 6." She said with cold tone "From this day forward, you and your family are no longer welcome in my establishment! Don't ever show your faces there, again!" as finished and looked at Naruto with a nod and he nodded replied and as Naruto snapped his fingers tha cancel his Kido fade as Hitomi kneel her knees then a burst of tears on her eyes sobbering harder and as Kyoka return to her shop with Naruto looked at the rooftops called. "You can come out now? I know you been watching us the whole time!"

**~On the Rooftops~**

As several ANBU squad shocked minus Weasel. As Bird Mask ANBU Spoked. "Who does he know we here?" then Weasel ansered. "Because, his sensory skills are more sharper then Nidaime-sama's does." Bird shocked. "Seriously?" Weasel nodded. "Can't believe his good at Sensory and how did he knows Sensory, senpai?" Cat said? Because Cat Masked ANBU is skilled in Sensory. As Weasel answered. "Because I meet him in the Forest of Death before I hide my Chakra signatures that Hokage-sama ordered me to keep in eye of him and as he was training and he sense me on far distance and sparred with him too. And his skilled in Kenjutsu is far more greather then You and Hayate and sensei." finished explain cause Cat shock that his Kenjutsu is more greater then her sensei's kenjutsu, Kushina. "C'mon, we don't want him keep waiting for cause any problems?" as his squad nodded and they to the location

**~As Back in the Konoha Street next to the Yamanaka Flower Shop~**

As THe ANBU Squad jumped down to reveal themselves. As Naruto spoked. "So you heard everything?" As the Weasel nodded. "Sorry, we don't want cause any trouble?" he said and as Naruto nodded. "It's okay and I don't want _'her' _to see my face in front of me and for she will forgive me for what she done of my life?" he point at the crying Hitomi as the Weasel looked at the Bird with a nod then he picked the crying red-hair and disappeared with a swirl of leaves to send her back home. "I take it 'he' give you orders to keep in eye on her and anything happens to her?"

As Weasel nodded and a Cat spoke. "Um, sorry to intrude for converstion between you and Yodaime's daughter? Are _'you'_ the son of Yodaime-sama?" she asked and as the villagers saw the ANBU asked the Sunset orange kid.

As Naruto eyes closed sigh. "I was..." answered cause the villagers shocked that he was the son of the Hokage. "...but not anymore? They never cared for what they did to me for your bitch-of-a-sensei." Cat shocked frown protest. "But! You can't disrespect sensei for that!" as he chuckled her words. "BECAUSE THEY TREATED ME LIKE A PRISONER ON THEIR HOUSE AND YOU EXPECT TO BELIEVE PEOPLE OF KONOHA DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAS A SON IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" he answered roar in fury released a burst of Reiryuko surround his body and casuing the villagers to panic as his reiroku subside and calm down. "That's why I'm no attend to go back to that prison of mine."

Cat protested. "But it's your home, Nami-" he inturrupted. "Kurosaki." he corrected.

Cat eyebrowd rose through her mask. "Excuse me?" he asked and he replied. "are you deaf? I declared myself as _Kurosaki?_ Naruto Kurosaki"

"And did you know I was the one invented 'Anti-Rape Seals' for the Kunoichi population." he said that cause all the Kunoichi on the streets of Konoha heard that they heard he was the one who invented the Seals as the one the Kunoichi on the crowd spoke. "It was you?" as Naruto looked at the Kunoichi that along the crowd and the other kunoichi are waiting for the answered. "Yes." as that all the Kuroichi eyes wide then scream sequal as their eyes turn into heart shapes as the girls gathered around him. "IT'S YOU? YOU'RE 'KUROI KYUSEISHU' HIMSELF. iT WAS YOU MAKE THE SEALS FOR US."

As many Kunoichi population are pleased that his the one to created seals and as the Naruto's fangirls are born as they praised like. "KUROSAKI-SAMA" or "THANK YOU NARUTO-SAMA' or 'PLEASE MERRY ME' or 'YOU IDIOT, HIS TO YOUNG TO BE MERRIED!'.

As the 3 ANBU or Man Population with a sweatdroped that the 7 year old sunset kid is famous for making seals on his young age and have fangirls and as Cat spoked. "Wait, it was you?" she asked and as Naruto escaped used the shunpo to break free and as Weasel use kage bunshin to barricade the fangirls and as Naruto looked at the Cat ANBU. "Yes, I did make the seals for the kunoichi and some barrier I made to make sure a certain pervert to peeking in the hotsprings." he explained and caused the Cat ANBU shocked. "So, it was you, huh?" and she look out on her pouch and it reveals to be a notebook and a pen hold it front of him. "Can I have your autogragh?" she asked and as Sunset kurosaki with a sweatdroped. "Eh, sure." as he accept then write his autogragh then return it to her. "thanks for the seal?" she thank him. "Anytime." he replied.

As the ANBU dismessed and then leaving the villagers in shocked impression. "What? Are you all having buisness attend?" he said then all the villagers shocked that continue their business in mind.

**~At 6pm later for Naruto leaving the Job~**

As Naruto is done and now his leaving the flower shop and as now the as Inoichi is arrived and then as Naruto walked towards the entrance then turns his head.

Inoichi Smiled that he was the young sunset blond leave. "Well, be seeing you Naruto." he farewelled.

"Yeah, and thanks for graditude to work here and then I come-by anytime." Naruto replied.

"Well, I admitted, It's nice meeting you Naruto-kun." Ino admitted with a smile.

"Oh, I will be seeing you too. Naruto." Kyoka said in smiled in farewell and popped her her head. "Oh, I forgot something?" as she go the desk open the drawer and take out a bag of seeds and walk towardsto Naruto and give it on his hands. "This is the seeds of_ 'Chrysanthemum' Flowers? _considering a gift for your later birthday preseant._" _she explained and give it to him. "Thank you of the gift and it's been years since I got my preseant? Oh that's right I'll give you the new address for the my new place to live in."He thank Yamanaka Matriach and tooked out a piece a paper and give it to the Yamanakas and then as he walk towards the entrance and turn his head to Ino_**.**_

"Well, Ino I guess We will be seeing you at the Academy?" Naruto smiled at her.**(Note: Think Ichigo's smile)**

As Ino froze with a blush storm in her faced then she have something her mind. _'Yeah! this what I was crushed meant?'_

Now Ino's that she developed having a crush with him. And as Inoichi and Kyoka chuckled that sight the will they have a theory about her about having put two-two together soon.

As Naruto left and as for Kyoka walk outside in the shop with temper and going to the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound to give Kushina in piece on her mind for what did she do.

**~In Training Grounds 44~**

Since the big confrontation He still training Non-stop and Destroyed many those trees with a Gravity chain link 4x seal that he made days ago and sold it to the store and he'll use it to increased in 100 pounds, but Minato and Kushina had done everything to try and make it up to Naruto but the blonde-orange highlight boy was just not interested before they went to his apartment after the done his job on the Flower shop. They were doing it out of pity and pity was the last thing he ever wanted from them.

Since then both wanted to help Naruto in his training but it never went very well.

as Minato went to his penthouse to constantly asked him whether he wanted help with his Fuinjutsu and each time Naruto rebuffed him saying he was fine on his own and that he could handle it. He never saw the sad and sorry look Minato would give his ex-distant son.

Kushina however was the worst. Since that day, she had tried to cling to him and bring her baby boy back to her but Naruto stood away every time. She wanted to help him with Kenjutsu multiple times but like Minato, she got rebuffed. It had made her sad that her former son did not want her help but then again she realized that it was probably what she deserved.

Naruto did to be cruel to his former parents, he still hate them like a child should love his parents not shunned him but they just felt let down by him. But he still hate them. He had made it this far in becoming a great shinobi and he would finish it without their help or at least until he was ready to begin accepting it.

Everyone has a goal and his was to surpass his ex-parents. Whether it be in Fuinjutsu or Kenjutsu, he would surpass them.

**Training ground 44, currently known as the Forest of Death**

**(AN: I decide having Naruto learning Sub-Elements? due of the merge with Zangetsu and his new family. Now combine with his element and since he has Wind, Water and Earth. He'll learn own his from support of his adopted parents? And He'll Learn 2 more Elements like Fire and Lightning and he will be the 2nd like Rikudou Sannin aka Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki that he Mastered 5 Elements soon.)**

He and his new friend Anko had showed it to him about a year ago and he was amazed he had not found this place before. It was the most dangerous of all the training ground because of the giant animals and insects that live inside it as well as all the natural hazards and natures' traps.

It was the perfect environment for training and he was age 7 before he met Anko

**==Flashback==**

**==With Naruto==**

_Naruto was in the training grounds 44 or known as the forest of death. He was about to enter the forest when suddenly he senses was coming towards him and immediately jump to his side to see that he avoid a kunai. He landed safely to ground and look around to see a woman with light brown eyes, violet hair that was tied into a small ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thigh and dark orange mini-skirt and she was wearing a Konoha forehead protector. This woman is Anko Mitarashi who was a former student of Orochimaru who was one the sannin of Konoha._

_"Hey gaki this training ground is off limits." The Anko said and Naruto just rolled his eyes._

_"Who the hell are you anyway and why did you attack me." Naruto asked and the woman had sadistic smirk on her face._

_"How about you beat me first and I might just tell you." The Anko said as brought out another kunai and charges at Naruto while he was just standing there and waiting for the attack. The woman was closing in was about to strike Naruto when he suddenly shunpo'd behind her by grabbing her wrist and flip the woman causing Anko face first to the ground then Naruto immediately lock her arms with one hand, grabbed the kunai from the woman hand and pointed it towards her neck._

_"How the hell?" The woman asked in shock how he do that she think it was a Shunshin and what just happen in seconds. She looks at Naruto and her eyes widen when he looks at his eyes. They carried no emotion at all they were cold and lifeless. They stayed like that for several seconds before Naruto let go of the woman and walk towards to the top of the fence of the forest._

_The woman immediately stands up while holding her left injured arm from the hold that Naruto did to her. "Oy I said that's off limit." The Anko said and Naruto turn his body to face her._

_"Next time try not to charge so reckless like an idiot." Naruto said before entering the forest and not seeing the angry look on Anko face._

_'When I get my hands on that gaki I wil…. Still that kid was pretty interesting. He was able to caught me off guard and switch the tables. I can say that kid is not an ordinary ninja.' Anko thought with smirk on her face. She was looking forward in seeing him again._

**'~Flashback ended~'**

Since then he was on a break, then encounter Anko in the Dango shop eat there and Introduce to each other and after their meal then went on back to continue his training.

Approaching the fences that lay around the training ground, he quickly jumped on top of the metal beams and pushed himself forward and onto one of the giant tree's.

He leapt along the tree and branches when he sensed a large object heading straight towards him with quick speed.

Instead of panicking, Naruto just rolled his eyes before he halted and kicked his leg out with super strength packed behind it.

When his leg went forward, it connected to a large spider four times the size of Naruto, sent it hurling forty meters into the air, and sent it far away from him.

_'I think I might have kicked it to the other side of the forest.'_ He thought before shrugging knowing it was the spiders own fault for attacking him in the first place.

As he ran across the tops of the tree's and headed towards his normal spot, he stopped and frowned suddenly when he sensed a small chakra signature nearby and when he felt it and its emotions were on in distress and fear.

_'That's odd, no one else should be out in this area. Only myself, Itachi-san and Anko-san train in here and I know for a fact Anko-san and Itachi-san would not get themselves into trouble….well Anko maybe.'_

_'Check see it's something or someone's here.' _Ichigo said thought in his mind. _'Hm, your right. I'll check it out' _Naruto replied and as end his mind-link.

Turning left and running towards it at his top speed, dodging the branches and sharp edges of tree's that stuck out before he quickly landed beside a large plot of quick sand that was about ten meters long in length and width.

At first, he frowned because he could not see any one nearby but he still sensed a chakra signature nearby and wondered if he had just been sensing some kind of giant animal.

Looking towards the center of the quicksand, a small indent on the surface of the quicksand made him realize whoever it was, was already drowning in the sand and would meet their death in a matter of moments. It felt scared and helpless and Naruto had to help whatever it was.

He made a few hand signs before slamming his two hands together. "**‡Wood Style: Wooden Pillar Jutsu!‡**" He called out as wood shot out from the ground and made its way towards the center of the quicksand before it evened out and formed into a makeshift bridge.

Naruto ran across the small wooden bridge and channeled chakra into his arms to give him more strength before he dived his hands into the quick sand and wrapped around whoever was sinking.

With great strength, he fought against the quick sand and pulled whoever it was out.

He stumbled back a little and landed on his butt. He took a deep breath since he had to use more strength then he thought he would against the quicksand, something many shinobi hated since there were very few ways to get out of it.

Whoever it was in the quick sand was very small, so small in fact that if he squeezed them any tighter then they might have popped. He looked down to see the person he just saved.

Though who he saved was not a person at all.

Look down he saw it was a small cat, very small in fact that he could probably put her on top of his head. The little cat was completely white and had black stripes all over its body. It's paws were tiny, almost as tiny as a baby's hand. A pair of sharp teeth were protruding from its mouth.

_'KAWAII!' _Said Sakura and Soul Kushina squeal with a hearts on their eyes and rest sweat-dropped.

"Hey there little guy. What are you doing in a big scary place like this?" He said as the little cat opened its eyes to reveal big green eyes looking back at him with a cat slit like pupil looking back at him.

It stared at him for a moment before it let out a small meow and licked his cheek affectionately making him laugh a little.

"HA HA that tickles little fella." He said as he patted its head.

"Thanks you mister. I thought I was gonna die." The little cat said making Naruto look at it in surprise.

"You talk?" He asked as it bopped its head up and down.

"Yuh huh of course I talk."

"Wells that's pretty cool. I have never met a talking cat before. Talking toads and slugs yes but never a little cat."

He guessed he said something wrong because the little cat began hitting it tiny paws against him while it made a facial expression that he guessed was a pout.

"I'm not a cat you big dummy. I'm a tiger, a white tiger from the White Tiger clan. And stop calling me fella, I'm a girl." The little tiger revealed making Naruto look at her in surprise.

"Oh well I am sorry about that." He said before he put his hand out to her. "My name is Naruto. It's nice to meet you." He said as the little tiger cub looked at him with her big green eyes before she copied his motions and placed her paw on top his hand.

"My names Akarui, part of the White Tiger Clan." She said as Naruto nodded and stood he walked away from the quick sand with Akarui still in his arms.

He held her close so that she did not fall back into the quicksand and he gently stroked her beautiful coat of fur, removing bits of sand from it as he did.

"You know I don't think I have ever heard of a White Tiger Clan before." Naruto said. "I am aware of the Toads, Snakes, Slugs, Monkeys and Dogs but White Tigers are a new one on me."

Akarui moved her little head to look up at him.

"Kaa-san doesn't like our kind going out in the world too much. She says long ago people killed the small Tigers for sport and lots of us died. So Kaa-san wants us to stay in our homeland since its safe there and no one can hurt us."

Naruto smiled. "Your Kaa-san sounds very smart and she sound like she cared a lot for her family."

Akarui bobbed her head. "She is and she is very powerful. Kaa-san is the chief of the White Tiger Clan. A lot of the other Tigers are a little scared of her since she is very strong. But I think Kaa-san is a big softie."

_'Yeah I bet.'_ Naruto thought.

"If you are not allowed usually allowed to leave you home then why are you in this forest?" He asked.

Kiara gave him a very toothy smile. "Kaa-san says I'm a very curious child and I always want to see what's outside of home. But Kaa-san likes it when I'm close by since I am mama's only cub."

"So she's very protective over you." He said as Akarui nodded.

"Very so she might be a little mad that I am out here." she said before she jumped out of Naruto's arms. "You should meet her. I think she would like you since you saved me!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said waving his arms but Akarui did not listen and placed her paw on the ground in front of them. As she did, black marking appeared on the ground, as Naruto recognized the summoning seals.

A second later a large cloud of smoke appeared and it made Naruto go very nervous. He thought the cloud would be small, about a man size of bigger but instead it was enormous, covering parts of the forest, and went far over the tops of the trees.

_'Oh crap.'_ He thought hoping that Akarui's mother would not turn him into 'cat' food.

As the cloud began to disappear, Naruto unconsciously took a step back and for good reason.

The creature in front of him was the very definition of enormous. She towered over the tree's tops and if he had to guess, he would say that she was even bigger than his father's summon Gamabunta, at least a good head taller. Not quite as big as the Kyubi no Yoko he had seen when he was five but she was not far off.

Her fur was like Akarui's, snow white with long black stripes over her body but her coat had a shine to it that he guessed came with age. Her eyes were jade green as well and her claws on her paws were even bigger than his Sode no Shriyuki. On the top of her head was what looked like some kind of tiara with an emerald in the centre of it and her tail and shoulder muscles had this grayish silver armor to it.

The enormous White Tiger looked round in confusion. "**Where am I?**" she called out in a strong but very elegant sounding voice. The voice had nobility laced all over it.

"Kaa-san down here!" Akarui's squeaky voice called and at first he wondered if the giant Tiger would even be able to her. But she obviously did when her large head looked down and towards Kiara.

"**Akarui.**" She said in a stern voice as her head lowered down to the ground to look at her daughter. "**What have I told you about leaving Mount Rhaynor? You know I don't like you leaving our home without me knowing or at all.**"

Akarui stood up o her hind legs, which would have reach to Naruto knee, against her mother's enormous nose. "But Kaa-san it's so boring at home. And I met a new friend. See?" She said looking over at Naruto whose eyes went a little wide as the enormous eyes of the White Tiger chief moved towards him and narrowed.

A deep growl came out of her throat that made the area vibrate and Naruto could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"**Did this person hurt you my little cub?**" She asked as the mother Tiger rose to its full height making Naruto wonder if anyone else from the village could see the enormous Tiger since he doubted anyone could ever miss her.

Naruto gulped and readied himself to defend himself if possible but Kiara leapt in front of Naruto and looked at her mother with a pout on her face. "Kaa-san please don't hurt him. He saved me. I might have died if he had not arrived."

The great tiger obvious looked a little put back when her daughter spoke before her eyes narrowed again and went back down to look at Kiara's.

"**Start explaining daughter,**" she said though it sounded more like a command.

So Akarui began to explain what had happened, how she fell into quicksand as she chased a butterfly around and was drowning in it when Naruto arrived and took her out of the sand before it could completely engulf her.

Naruto stood to the side as the mother tiger scolded her little cub at her foolish actions before her giant nose touched Akarui's body.

"**I thought I might have lost you.**" She said softly as Akarui stood on her hind legs again and licked her mother's nose in comfort.

Naruto smiled. She just a mother worried about her child.

The giant Tiger moved her head and looked towards Naruto before she stood at her full height again making Naruto take a gulp. No words were spoke for a moment as the mighty White Tiger chief boss looked down at Naruto with her large green eyes gazing right into him.

After a moment of silence she spoke.

"**Saving my daughter as you did have put you in a favorable light and your actions have gained my thanks young man. Few would dare to risk saving another from death, less likely counting we are of different species. For saving my daughter, you have my thanks. I am Hachisu, Chief of the White Tiger Clan of Mount Rhaynor.**"

Knowing to be polite in this situation, Naruto bowed to the giant White Tiger leader. "I am Naruto Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you." He said as Sheba nodded to him.

"**You will have to forgive my earlier rudeness to you young cub, my kind have had bad experiences with humanity so we tend to avoid interaction with them. You are the first human I have spoken in many decades.**"

"He is real nice Kaa-san. He cleaned me and got rid of the sand." Akarui said as she showed her mother her clean fur.

"It was no problem at all Hachisu-sama. I was just glad that I could help and save your daughter when I did. If not then I dread to think what might have happened."

Hachisu nodded her head and was about to speak when Akarui was waving her paws in the air, trying to get her attention.

"Kaa-san we should reward him. I know how we can reward him. It my best idea I have ever had." She said as Naruto chuckled at the little cub while Hachisu rolled her eyes but smiled a big toothy smile showing her large sharp teeth.

"**What is your idea young one?**"

Akarui gave her a big smile and padded over to Naruto as she rubbed her head against his leg purring before answering.

"Let him become our summoner and sign the White Tiger Contract." She said as both Naruto and Hachisu looked at her in surprise.

Naruto did not have any words to say though inwardly he was bursting with happiness. He had always wanted to have a summons like his so-called 'godparents' for not have him signed the contract but before his so-called godparents who refused offer to train him and now thanks to his new family to support and this thime he have his own summon. _'I'll Show them who messed with me what did you think mina?'_

'Maybe, White Tiger is cooler then Toads, don't you think and come on I taught you Toad Sage Mode, right?' Naruto Sr. Said grinned and his Jr. replied. _'You're right Tou-san. I could signed a White Tiger Contract since my so-called 'godparents' refused to signed in.'_

'Your right, Foxy-kun, although we'll give a shot?' Sakura comment.

Sheba meanwhile narrowed her eyes to look at her daughter and Akarui.

"**Akarui, might I remind you we have never had a summoner before. Why should we start now?**"

Akarui frowned. "But Kaa-san this could be a good way to get back into this world, plus Naruto would be a good summoner. Right?" She asked as Naruto quickly nodded his head.

Hachisu stood tall as she looked down at Naruto with her piercing green eyes staring intently into him, almost as if she was staring into his very soul and trying to see if he was worthy enough to be their first summoner.

"**What would you do if we gave you permission to sign our contract? Would you use us simply for our power? To gain respect and make people fear you?**" Hachisu asked as if testing him.

Naruto quickly shook his head.

"**No that would not be the reason.**" He said as Hachisu and Akarui listened in. "**If I got the chance to sign your contract then I would be eternally grateful. With your power I would use it to help protect my home, my village, my friends and my family.**"

"**I would use your power to fight the evil and the darkness of this world and keep it at bay while keeping everything I hold dear safe and protected. That is what I would do if you allowed me to sign your contract.**"

Hachisu said nothing as she stared down at Naruto as she listen contemplated his words in her head. Beside Naruto, Akarui beamed up at him and was rubbing her body against his leg while purring happily, showing her like to the words that he had just though and having a summoning scroll will be like the Rikudou Sannin himself. If he'll summoned multiple animals

After a moment Hachisu looked down towards Akarui and gave her a small nod which made the little cub bounce in happiness before she placed her paw on the ground and another poof went out, though this time was only a tiny one.

Out of the smoke was a large scroll, about the size of the one that bastard-of-a-godfather Jiraiya carried on his back for the Toads. It was grey in color and on each end had a silver tiger heads while the Kanji's for White Tiger was written on the side.

"**Open it up.**" Hachisu said to Naruto who quick nodded and did so. He opened up the scroll to show long empty columns, once again proving that they really had never had any summoners before.

_'Cool.'_ He thought as he went down to his knees and look the scroll over as Kiara sat beside him and Sheba looked over him.

"How do I do this?" he asked looking up at the Tiger boss.

"**Write your name in one of the columns with your blood. Once your name has been applied to the scroll, the contract will be complete.**"

'Sounds easy enough.' He thought before he took his right thumb and bit into the skin. He saw a tiny bit of blood flow out of the wounds and quickly began to write his name into the scroll. After a few moments he took his hand away and looks at the scroll that now had his name written in the first column.

"**And that's it.**" Hachisu said as the name glowed for a moment before it turned black, now permanently becoming part of the scroll. "Y**ou are now officially the first summoner of the White Tiger Summons. Don't disappoint us.**" She warned as Naruto quickly nodded though he had a big smile plastered on his face.

As she quickly told him the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and Naruto familiarized himself with the set Hachisu looked to Akarui. "**Akarui, since this was your idea, you will be the boys familiar.**"

Akarui happily nodded before she jumped up and climbed on Naruto until she sat comfortably on his head while an amused Naruto looked up at her.

Hachisu coughed getting their attention back to her. "**If that will be all then I shall return home. I want you home before sunset Akarui.**" She said as her little cub nodded at her mother before Hachisu disappeared in a large puff of smoke leaving behind a very happy Naruto and Akarui as the two began to get to know one another a little better.

**Namikaze Household**

It's been Days since Kushina lost her son that time then She hope to find the way to get her baby back and then she try to go to his penthouse he live and the since Minato told her about his new location that they everything they could to then he told her the Prophecy was her son all along before they train their daughter instead his son but they failed as a parents and even his godparents as well while they arrived.

Then she told them about his skilled of Expert of Seals that shocked Tsunade that their son is now a full-fledged 'prodigy' in young age by the help of his new parents. but it turns out she told them that he declared his not part of their family anymore and declared his name as 'Naruto Kurosaki' and he has new parents to support him and rather then them and she told them about the part of the story about Rikudou Sannin that he wield the Legendary Zangetsu and told them he give up his blood as a part of the family that shocked Tsunade and about his declaring and told that Rikudou Sannin also neglected by his family too, as Jiraiya he knew as well and then he started hating them for being a failure as a family but she told them he was living in a penthouse with his new family and then all of friends of Kushina are over and they are no longer friend to her include Mikoto, Tsume, Kyoka, Mebuki and her former students and the other few villagers lost respected to her and even her daughter lost villagers respect to her and they ignore and they treat her as a stranger and then she was ignore her friends from going to her Birthday as well.

And they asked how as he. then told she told them that he is a Clan Head in early age during the council until his a Genin and Good at Seals and invented new seals for cost a lot of fortune and also invented Anti-Rape Seal and 2-Way Invisible Barrier Seal for the outside missions or hot springs that cause Jiraiya paled lost his chance to do his 'researched' for his book he work was ruined and then he lost his chance for write for his new Novel was gone forever, it's because of his former godson and Tsunade was surprise about he didn't got to know him better since refuse to trained him and she give him his first gift too. But and then she told he was dating Mebuki's daughter that befriend with her and before the Academy starts. Hitomi tried to talked to him then he punch her on her stomach that refuse have lunch with her, but things worst. And she told him he make friend with her husbands' friends children are Sasuke, Son of Mikoto; Shikamaru' son of Shikaki; Chouji; son of Chouza; Kiba son of her former friend Tsume, and lastly Sakura daughter of Kisashi and Mebuki as her former friend, then she lost all of friends because of their neglected. And as she told Tsunade the letter she read and that cause Tsunade shocked that her grandmother was watching, that she was disappointing of her of her foolish actions.**(AN: I'll tell you until Next Chapter soon)**

But Jiraiya mention that already, before he talk to Minato and after that...well his 'research' is ruined by Naruto.

But they try everything they could but it failed and it seems he still has grudge against them.

"What am I going to do, We trying everything to get my son back and now I lost my son." Kushina said with tears on eyes about how pain she was try to get her son back how she shame for failed as a mother who was she lost everything of his existence. And many Shinobis and kunoichis respected him that became famous that he invented more seals and new weapons he made, are is going to worsted.

"I know Kushina. I shouldn't accept his offer to trained him and seals as well like signed the Toad summoning contract and teach him Fuinjutsu." Jiraiya said and Tsunade nodded agreed.

"Same as well, the staff told me he save the patient's life and his an excellent at medical skills and you told me got my Chakra-Enhanced Strength too. But as pervert what he said that I shouldn't accepted too." Tsunade said and sighed.

"Well I guess we better get going to see Naruto and who was he doing." Jiraiya said as he stood the couch before leaving.

"Yeah, you're right and I should see him too." Tsunade said and she stood as well and then they going to the front door and they leaving out thee estate and leaving Kushina heartbroken.

An she wiped her tears and stood to the closet, then Kushina grab her broom then swept the floor on her house as she kept thinked of her wondering when her son was going to step through it. Since the big reveal of how they had been pushing their son away despite doing so unknowingly, Kushina had tried to bring her eldest back to them but it was proving to be more of a challenge then both thought and deep down Kushina's heart was cracking.

'_It's nothing more then I deserve though. We did this and we can't expect to have forgive us so quickly. six years he had to suffer because of our stupidity.'_ She thought. She rarely saw him at meal time since he either had it date with Sakura, or around at the Haruno household with Mebuki or at the Uchiha manor.

Kushina sighed that she's alone that she lost her son and put the broom away before she went to one of the cabinets in the hallway. She began looking through it in order to give it a quick tidy up but saw four photo albums at the back. Three were quite clean and had obviously been used recently but her gaze was fixed on the one at the bottom.

She pulled it out and blew on it, removing some of the dust that was on the top of it.

It was a little smaller than the other three but was very fancy looking with a grey cover and gold leaf designs around it. On front she read what it said and was surprised at what she saw.

_Naruto's Baby Book_

'_I forgot all about this.'_ She thought to herself before she stood up, went into the living room and sat on the largest sofa as she brought her legs up onto the couch and placed the photo book on her lap.

She opened up the first page and immediately felt her eyes water. The first picture was the ultrasound of when she was still pregnant with Naruto and Hitomi was about six months into her first pregnancy. The photo was a little torn around the edges but other than that it was fine.

The photo beneath it was of Kushina at eight months and had Minato cuddling into her stomach as if trying to cuddle their twins was born.

_'We look so young in this picture.'_ Kushina thought to herself. She and Minato had been quite young when they had Naruto. They were barely married and had both turned twenty three when Naruto and Hitomi entered the world before the Kyuubi attack before they seal the Kyuubi in Hitomi. But they didn't care, they fell in love with their little she instead their boy the moment they found out they were having him.

The next picture was of Naruto and Hitomi when he was barely an hour old and was cuddled into Kushina's chest as had her arms delicately but securely carrying him as she kissed the top of his head and her daughter. His little mop of blonde hair on his head look like it tickled her nose from the smile she was giving in the picture.

Smiling she turned the page but frowned when she saw the page was completely empty.

_'That's odd.'_ She thought before she starting skimming the pages and got a bit more frantic the further she went through it. By the end of it, she realized the rest of it was empty.

'_We never got back to it.'_ She realized. '_When we start training hitomi and we just stopped putting photo's in here and Naruto still seven now. Two year of memories and we don't have anything to document it with._'

It hit her that she did not have anything to commemorate Naruto's later years. Nothing when he was six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven or twelve. There was nothing to document about another birthday and christmas

Unknowingly more tears went down her cheeks and left small dark splotches on the photo book. After a moment a small hand was put on her hands.

As Kushina start to cried and shaken. "This is, this is what before we start training Hitomi because I failed to praise and raised him because of us that we ignored him what we did." She said and she keep crying of her sorrow

'_I have to find the to have him give us a chance to bring by baby back. I just have to be patient and let him come to me and to be there for him when he needs it.'_ Kushina thought since perhaps just giving Naruto his space would be what was needed to repair the bridge between Naruto and Kushina and Minato.

Wiping her eyes she started dinner as she waited for husband and daughter home, to the kitchen window.

**~Naruto's Penthouse Tonight at 7:42pm - Day 23)**

**(Bleach OST 1 #1 On The Precipice Of Defeat played)**

It is currently midnight in the quite village of Konoha. It is clear night; no clouds are blocking the bright glow of the moon. The moonlight illuminated the glass walls of a high-end apartment complex located at the rich district of Konoha. This district mainly consisted of young and successful Shinobi or young executives of Konoha, as the apartments here are quite expensive. The apartment complex is about thirty stories tall; in total it has about eighty homes.

Inside one of the top-floor penthouse suite is a boy of seven. A boy his age should not be able to afford such an apartment, especially that he is just going to become a genin for six years. His apartment has a very modern design, glass walls and white leather furniture's are the main theme of the house, and the whole place is about 1500 sq-feet. It has a big kitchen, two bathrooms and both an office and a master bedroom.

The boy is currently inside his office, which is filled with bookshelves stuffed with books. Right in the middle of the room have a big square desk littered with scrolls and paper. If one were to look at the scrolls and drafts, they would be surprised that they were Fuinjutsu, and ever more surprised at the difficultly of the work. The scrolls included timed and expansive explosive notes, converter seals that allow the user that channel chakra through it to produce a different type of chakra; such as medical chakra.

These seals are what gained the boy so much money, he sold his original Fuinjutsu prototypes to Konoha, and recently almost every Shinobi have bought many of these seals themselves as they are very useful. One of his seals was sold of the charts as every kunoichi in the village has bought at least one. It is the anti-rape seal; a seal that reacts to the pheromones that rapist let out before they commit the act, and then launches a high rank offensive jutsu at the enemy. The 2-way Invisible Barrier Seal Tag; a seal place each every area for private concersation, camp, and last of least hot springs for the peeking-tom those who spy on the places and it's a complete soundproofed in the inside and the invisible layer from the outside.

The boy has his name to the general public, so everybody knows that is the seal master of Konoha, the general public created an alias for him; Kuroi Kyūseishu (Black Saviour). The many people that his reputation through of the Konoha.

The boy is sitting on his office chair with a pleased grin on his face; he had just accomplished a seal that took him two-years to complete.

_'I guess I should get some sleep, I do have the academy starts tomorrow', _the boy mused inside his mind. He knew that before he'll go the Academy ever since he was leaving the Namikaze.

The name of this boy is Naruto Kurosaki. He is officially Adopted son/nephew of Naruto U.N. Kurosaki, Sakura H.U. kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Hichigo and the Soul son of Soul Kushina, but Zangetsu now A Grandfather-figured and the others knew about his neglection. Naruto is the former son of the Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the former brother of Hitomi Namikaze, and is the New Rikudou Sannin and the Wielder of Zangetsu.

Seven years, the mighty Kyuubi suddenly attacked the village of Konoha. During the beast's rampage many lives and families were lost, the casualties numbered up to the thousands. It was only until the Yondaime arrived at the battlefield and managed to transport the beast away from the village, the village could try to recuperate.

In the end the Yondaime managed to seal the Kyuubi inside his newborn daughter, Hitomi instead his son, and he had to pay the price with his life. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze had Kyuubi's Yin Chakra, thus leaving Naruto an was neglected. His parents and his godparents refuse to train him left him weaken state what they had done, thankfully he had his new parents cared, and he was betrayed by them that they would train their 'Child of Prophecy'. Zangetsu couldn't allow the Namikaze Clan to will gain Naruto's trust as they might try to became family again because of their neglected.

_'So, it begins'_

**(Bleach OST 1 #1 On The Precipice Of Defeat Ended)**

**On Tonight 7:57pm**

**(Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core - Main Theme Start)**

Naruto is currently laying on his king size bed. In the span of his seven years old life he had achieve more than most people would in a lifetime. He is a very strong Shinobi, capable of holding his own against some of the most prominent Jounin of Konoha. He hasn't fully achieved the full potential of the Rinnigan yet, and when he does, Naruto would be in the league of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama as his parents told him.

Even after the purchase of his penthouse, Naruto still have an immense amount of money in his bank account, as the streams of money never end when the majority of the Shinobi and Kunoichi constantly buys his creation every day.

And he attend to Study more about Rikudou Sannin, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and his Rinnegan. And he go to the Library to study few days ago.

Naruto has almost everything most people want, but there is one thing he needs right now, it is a purpose. When he was younger he wanted to get as strong as possible, and he got even more determined when he found out about his Rinnigan.

When he achieve a sufficient amount of power he began to work on Fuinjutsu, it didn't give him as much power as his Genjutsu or Ninjutsu but it was a interesting and fun field to work on. It is also Fuinjutsu that made him his life fortune.

At the age of seven Naruto found himself without any dreams, he just finished a seal that took him two years to finish, and he just achieve the Rinnegan. He just hoped that official Shinobi life would bring him more prospects, which he is quite confident it would.

As he will be ready until 24 days for the Academy. And The His Reputation War between his and them. on his bad as he looked on the side of the bed was a scroll with the Kanji 'Snow'. And now as Naruto will need a companion for his Journey.

And Now with his eyes open that he achieved the Legendary Dojutsu...Rinnegan.

(Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core - Main Theme Ended)

**_The Eye of the Sage and the Legend has now Reborn to the face of the Shinobi World_**.

**Chapter 2 Ended**

**OVA Special: Hot Spring Installed 2-Way Invisible Barrier**

Day 14

**~In The Flower Shop after Naruto finished Conversation with Inoichi~**

As Naruto start organized Flowers on the shelves then Inoichi stopped holding a plant that he had something in mind.

Inoichi: *He turn his head to Naruto* Naruto? Did you invented The '2-Way Invisible Barrier' you made for Camping, Private briefing meeting and Hide the enemies?

Naruto: *Nod* yeah, and I made a modified barrier for get through the barrier let any objects to get through that considered like a genjutsu in reality that every enemy Ninja squad couldn't find the target and also...

Inoichi: *he looked at him with a confuse face* What?

Naruto: Well... I sold it to the hot springs that no male population will attend to looked through the women section that include the certain pervert.

Inoichi:*eyes wide for surprised* Wait? You mean...?

Naruto:*eyes closed nod -_- then as he walk out the shop and jump to the rooftop and looked at the direction that were the hot-springs located with a smirk on his face* And that will do for refuse my offer in the first place and you will regreted for you are not responsible as a godfather, traitor!*with a huffed that then he jump down and head back to the shop*

**~Konoha Hotsprings~**

A certain spiky white hair pony tail, had red lines that ran down from his eyes a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_), wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

As Man was Jiraiya of the Sannin, who was Naruto's foolish/dishonored godfather who refused his offer to train him. then he make his move with a giggle on his face as he saw the girls enter the hot-springs.

Jiraiya:*pervert giggle* Man! It's time to make a move. This is gold? this is a perfect 'research' for my book and now get this started.

As he going to the highest tree using his **Tōton Jutsu **to conceal himself with a telescope on his robes and a notebook and pen as well the nhe tooked the pen open the note and...

Jiraiya: *giggle smile*Now, let's see what you got~~.*as he place his eye on the telescope and with a smile more then broke the smile faded and he looked around the section and there are no girls in the hot-springs*

Jiraiya: *Eyes wide that see saw the women section from the Hot-Spring that on his telescope? That he saw nothing* Hey, wait a minute? where the girls? and where are they, and...*he looked again with his telescope*No...NO!...NO! WHO DID THIS TO RUIN MY RESEARCH?!

**~At the Hot Springs - Women Section~**

As the girls hear it with the smirks on their face came from that direction.

Women 1: Was that the pervert?

Women 2: Yes it is, thanks to the barrier around the section.

Women 3: Serves him right for peeking on us, that pervert will never spied on us.

Women 2: Better thanks to the certain sunset highlight blond for making a the best barrier ever. and then we make sure we can relax peacefully

And the Girls nodded for agreed.

Women 1: And we will start making fan club for his skills of seal for making the barrier.

Women 3: I agreed and then we'll allowed him to...Um...you know?*As she wave down her hand to signal to gathered*

As all the girls gathered then whisper to the reason and as the girls shocked then muttered each other.

Women 2: *She looked the Women 3* You mean... *Women 3 nod* Your right, maybe we can allowed him to see us.

Woemn 1: Yeah! and we will wait for him until mix-bath.

All the girls agreed again.

**~Same Time~**

As Naruto and Inoichi continue their business then soon after they heard the scream as Naruto with a smirked.

Naruto: Hmph! That will teach you a lesson, Ero-sannin.

**OVA End**

**Chapter 2 Completed**

**Date: 2/9/2014/3:47am**

**As you can see I choose Ino's Mother's Name as 'Kyoka' that many fans tried to Name of Ino's Mother name is? and then I chose White Tigers as his summons. I thought they would be a cool, different summons to give him since I did not want to give his the toads like in the cannon. Also Dragon and Phoenix seems to be the most common summons that other fanfics give him so I thought this would be something a little different and Please Preview.**


	4. Chapter 3: Academy & Meeting the Phoenix

Chapter 3: Academy Start, Blacksmith Job and Meeting the Phoenix

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story / Neglected Story

AN 1: Look at Crammer on Prologue or Chapter 1

AN 2: I decide having OST from different Games and Animes/Cartoons, so What the heck.

_The Flower at the Academy and will became snow, and The Flames of Refreshing, Blade of the Phoenix_**  
**  
_**'SHANNARO'**_ - Sakura's Inner Self

_|"..."| - Kido Enchantment _  
**  
':...:' - New Grammer: Demonic Link**

**[...] - New Grammer: Soul Summon Words and _[...]_ - Though  
**

(Story start)

**~Skipped to 9 Days Past~**

It's been Nine days past as he keep training non-stop no matter the cause. Things got any worst, as now it's been 24 days since he left the Namikaze Compound for their neglected actions and it's because of that stupid 'Toad Prophecy' and then what's worst is that as his ex-parents tried everything they could to give their son back and then nothings going to be back what it was. It's everything got more worst they thought and as the Rumors spread around the Village that saying that their Hokage did having a son for years without telling them about his existence for until they heard he was treating the Hokage's daughter. But it turns out that he was the twin-brother of Hitomi, The Village's 'hero' herself as the Villagers ignore her or praised her for not addressing her 'Hitomi-sama' or etc. But? only address her as only 'Hitomi-san', 'Honorable Daughter' or 'Namikaze-san'. But they treat her as a stranger like her twin-brother does. And things got troublesome matters in the way that happen in over the days.

Since then in the Hokage's Office? As Usual doing his Paperwork? Minato have to figure it out that why Naruto can sense his ANBU Operatives that they try to follow Naruto and his training. Ever since learning about Naruto's training from his ANBU, As they went to his Penthouse he lived? Minato and Kushina began questioning Naruto would train by himself or with others. Minato had thought about confronting Naruto about his training, but he soon began to fear of the consequences. Both he and Kushina admitted that they should have focused training both children instead of favoring Hitomi just because she had the fox's Yang chakra and his wife have the Yin Chakra. He even thought that Naruto's attitude was some form of karma from taking some of Naruto's birthrights and giving them to Hitomi.

But it was already too late. before they lost their right as parents before the legendary Zangetsu considered having his son as a Master or his grandson and giving up his blood as Uzumaki-Namikaze and now they lost their son of because their mistakes. The worst part of it all was that neither parent knew a thing about Naruto aside from his powers and his skills. He had some of the ANBU follow Naruto in his day to day life with some of them reporting that Naruto was meditating at a one of the training grounds in the woods, while others came back with bags of ice on their privates or even cringing at the thought of going back to watching Naruto. '_Have we really driven Naruto _that _far from us?'_ Minato thought as he looked back into the past.

Minato sighed about his own former son calling him 'Hokage-sama' for whenever he was summoned on his office or the council. Even though all this time had to have some level of professionalism, Minato had expected some slack from his own children. but Naruto would usually address him as 'Sir' or 'Hokage-sama'.

Minato didn't know the Secret of Naruto's Sensory-Type? He use **'Sensing Reiryoku' or _Sensing_ _Spiritual Power_**: Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of Reiryoku possess is the ability to sense other spiritual beings without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because every spiritual being emits a certain amount of his/her own Reiryoku in the form of Reiatsu, which can be sensed. This ability apparently requires some innate skill, but can be increased with training. They tried to figured it out about Naruto secret unique Sensory-type ? The Only Sensor-Type Shinobis tried to figured it out are: Cat Mask ANBU, his daughter, and the Yamanaka Clan? Because Yamanaka Clan Specialize Mind Walker, Information Gathering and Sensory. Naruto was good to avoid gaining Information because his adopted parents and his Zanpakuto. But? He decide to called out.

It is a fresh spring morning in the powerful village of Konoha. The sun is just finished rising, a warm glow covered many people as they went about their morning rituals. The Academy is especially crowded this morning as it is the graduation day of the newest generation of Genin. There are usually about one hundred Genin the graduates in one year, despite the Chunin exams happening twice a year, on average only 20% of the graduate would become Chunin sometime during their career. Most of the would just remain Genin for a couple of years, then give up on getting promotions so they take on odds jobs around the village as D-rank missions. Or the drop out of the Shinobi system and find a civilian job.

Within that 20% that becomes Chunin, only an average of 5% of them would eventually become Jounin. The better portion of them would become Chunin leaders that would sometimes lead C-B ranked missions, then the rest would become average Chunin, these are the ones that would teach in the Academy, follow Chunin Leaders on missions, Gate Guardians, and mainly maintaining order within the village

**~Naruto's Penthouse~**

The sunlight glared through the large glass window of Naruto's room and land on Naruto's face. He had slept very late the previous night so he is having a problem waking up fully. After a good five minutes of cuddling with his blanket Naruto reluctantly dragged himself out of bed.

Suddenly he remembered that today is 24th day for day of the Academy, finally he would be able to taste the life of a true Shinobi. He quickly jumped into the shower and cleaned up, letting the water wake him up fully.

Over the days Naruto had maintained his top student position at the academy starts. He may not want anyone to find out about his skills, but the skills need to become the rookie of the year didn't even scratch the surface of his true power. Therefore he doesn't really care about letting other people know he can do the three basic Ninjutsu perfectly.

Since then Naruto had worked on conditioning his body and besting his chakra control as well as augmenting his chakra reserves, he wanted to continue his Taijutsu and Zanjutsu training as soon as possible, but Zangetsu kept telling him his body wasn't ready yet.

And speaking of Zangetsu and his adopted parents it's today, Naruto had wear his Shihakusho now adding weaing on his Black Gauntlets, Black Greaves and Black Vest with pockets with symbol of Gotei 13 in it to the left chest. And lastly...a new Picture Frame is taken about last year.

On the New Family Picture Frame? On the Left is Blond whiskered Naruto on his left was his Wife Sakura with her husband hold her shoulder and her hand is connected and right is Ichigo then along with Hichigo with a wicked smile and on the middle is the 7 year old Naruto standing in the middle that he had a new family to support him. Then with a smile on his face and now that his had his new path to follow.

**(A Flower Blooming in the Slums - Aerith Theme Crisis Core played)**

Today was the first academy day for Naruto, and he was heading to the building with a shunpo, it was 7:43 a.m. classes started at 8:00, now, normally he would be in a rush, but the today he had tons of money for buying an penthouse on the side on the town and making his own shop next to his penthouse connected them and he can use shunpo to get to the school on time so that he wouldn't lose as much time going from and to, as he neared he could see other kids with their parents at the entrance, which was yet to be opened, he could already see some of his classmates and future comrades, nearest to the gate was a pale eyes girl accompanied by her father, yep, Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Hiashi, he could see the silent Aburames, Shibi and Shino were both leaning against a wall, like father like son, not far from there were the Ino-Shika-Cho, both first and second generation, he saw Sasuke and and along a girl same age as his it turns out that's his twin sister, right, his clan had not been slaughtered yet due to his adopted parents told his son, he guessed the woman near him was his mother Mikoto, who was talking with Kiba's mom, Tsume Inuzuka, who was holding Kiba while he tried to free himself by… biting his own arm off? Those Inuzuka had some weird customs, those were the ones near the gate, the ones further were mostly no names that wouldn't be part of the rookie 9 and future Konoha 12 or 14, he had yet to find someone, he had already spotted all of the rookies except one of his future teammates, if things went right that is, he found her sitting far from everyone, her pink hair was too noticeable being the rarest hair color not only in Konoha but all the elemental countries and along with two familiar people.

One is a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom a possible allusion to his daughter's name. He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in colour.

along with is a fair-skinned woman about 30s with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

_'Well, there she is. Man, even now I can't stop looking for her. And I'm glad she's here.'_ thought the blond staring at her

'Your right, Junia(junior). Hope you can able to be with her.' Naruto Sr. Said.

_'Thanks tou-san. I'll keep in mind'_ Junior replied.

'You better be Sochi, and kick their ass, ttedabe!' Soul Kushina said with a pump her fist on air and cause Naruto and Ichigo sweat drop of her antics and as Sakura joined in said. 'But you better be, Shannaro!'

'_Thanks, kaa-san. Tamashī no haha' Naruto thank them with a smile. _**(AN: Tamashi no haha Translate Soul Mother)**_  
_

**(A Flower Blooming in the Slums - Aerith Theme Crisis Core Ended)**

**(Naruto OST 1 - Sakura Theme Start)**

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" A Young voiced called.

And as Naruto snapped cut of his link and looked at he looked the girl waved at him and said "Hey!" and wave back and greeted. "Hey, Sakura-chan." He called and then walked towards them then looked at the dull-pink man and blonde women and said. "Ah, Morning Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san?" Naruto Greeted.

"Naruto-kun, and Good Morning to you." Mebuki greet back.

"Morning Naruto, it's good to see you." Kizashi said.

"Likewise and It's good to see you and it's been a long time that we haven't talk about it." Naruto replied.

It's been 9 days since he talk the Harunos and then something more came up? He would often spend some of his free time with them and get advice from both Kizashi and Mebuki on his time and something as differently something amazing.

**==Flashback Start==**

_Naruto is been having Dinner with Sakura and her Family in her Residence? As They continue eat their supper, talk, make fun jokes and having fun with them and then the Harunos like the boy that they want him as a son for at that give him gratitude and that spend most of the time with them._

As_ Mebuki having a feeling that she seen him before and by the looked on his face and shape and resembling as popped that on her mind and as Naruto looked at the Haruno matriarch with the confused face._

_"What is it, Mebuki-san? It's something wrong?" Sunset highlight blond asked._

_As Mebuki snapped looked at the Sunset blond. "No, no? Not at all? I just looked at that looked familiar, that's all?" Mebuki said._

_"Oh! I see, well you thought what someone else rather then a certain blond boy." Naruto admitted._

_As Sakura eyes wide flinch that he know about the certain blond kid? As she looked at him closer thatn then as she keep staring at him then as popped that he recognized him. "I Remember?" The cause Naruto and the Harunos surprised. "What is it, Hun?" Mebuki asked and as Sakura looked at him. "You're that boy I know since Hitomi's Birthday?" Sakura said that cause Naruto flinch a little then looked away at her with a sad face._

_"Wait a minute, you're that kid sitting in the corner watching us on Hitomi's Birthday?" Haruno Patriarch said in realized._

_As Naruto sigh to give up. "That's right? I was used to be their son" he answered that cause the Sakura and her Parents flinch the word 'used-to-be'. Make Kizashi realized. "You're Minato's Son?" he asked._

_Naruto nodded. "As I said? I was used to be? But they wouldn't cared." Naruto said in sadden pression._

_"Kushina had a son rather then their only daughter?" Mebuki said to asked and as sunset-blond nodded again._

_"Tell us everything, young man?" Kisashi asked question in curious._

_'C'mon, Naru-chan? Tell them?' Sakura said. 'But, my parents are Tetsu and Kiyuriko? But her parents description about Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san are also her world's parents'_

_As Naruto silence to wait for 2 minutes and then broke the silence. "Well before you know my 1st birthday started was..." as he stareted his explanation._

_**~In 3 hours explanation later~**_

_"...So, there you have it? I declared my name as 'Naruto Kurosaki'? That they never cared before her? And then I live on my own with the supported by my new parents to adopted me and they taught me everything." He finished his tale and he continue. "As my Godmother-figure, Sode no Shirayuki? I will give the sword to your daughter and she will be my companion? And..." as he blushed on his face and rubbing back of his head. "...well? Is it alright, if I can date your daughter?" he finished his sentence that cause Sakura blushed as she looked away to hid the blush of what he said._

_As the Haruno Family shocked in their eyes and that he heard what their friends neglected/betrayed their son and without telling them about him they though Hitomi was their only child?_

_As Mebuki listen the his tale what he heard that her best friend, Kushina was neglected his existence of his son that she didn't know? Why Kushina do such reckless act towards to her son and made Mebuki pissed in angry as well as Kizashi that same thing and with a disappointed looked and rubbing his eyes and then as Kizashi eyes rolled looked at his Wife with a nodded and his wife replied with a nod._

_'Minato/Kushina, you have some explaining to do? And look what the mess you made!' Kisashi and Mebuki thought the same thing with a gritted their teeth and narrow on their eyes._

_Then Kisashi stood and and his wife as well then he looked at Naruto and Sakura. "We'll be Back at late, until we finished talk to our 'friend' in the Compound." with take they head towards the door and open let his wife first pass through and Kizashi as well then before cclose the door. "And I give the answer, when we get back." he added. As he close the door, leaving them in the living room._

_As Sakura spoke. "What's my parent's going?" she asked his soon-to-be-future boyfriend._

_So as Naruto eyebrow raised and eyes closed raised his breath and sigh in answered. "I think I know we they going?" Naruto said._

_**~Hours Moment later~**_

_As They return then see Naruto and Sakura slept together on the couch and as Sakura laying her head on Naruto's shoulder._

_And Naruto laying his head on top her head and as Kizashi and Mebuki smiles on their faces how cute they are like together. And a voice came in. "So, your back?" They see Naruto that his eyes still closed._

_That shock Kizashi and Mebuki surprised that with Naruto open one of his eyes. "I let her rest until morning." he said silently to make sure not let Sakura awake._

_As Kizashi and Mebuki looked each other then nod each other. "So, young man I guess we concern you as part of the family?" Kizashi admitted and Mebuki nodded. "His right, Naruto-kun? And yes? you can date Sakura? and you can have our blessing." She said calmly and cause Naruto smiled on his face. "One more thing, young man? If you hurt my daughter-" Kizashi si about to say. "I know" Naruto replied. "I won't let happen to your daughter, okay!" he added._

_With the Harunos smile and walk toward to their bedroom and as Kizashi turn his head to the future couple. "Good Night" he said. And Naruto repied. "Good Night, Kizashi-san and Mebuki-san." With that he closed his eyes and faded to sleep._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Ever since they except Naruto is part of the family until they old enough the next morning? They started dating and as they spend time together and using his shunpo to avoid his former sister or any girl except Ino who attracted him and ruin their dating since but they having a great time and they train together and they are now a quick couple.**  
**

**(Naruto OST 1 - Sakura Theme Ended)**

As they continue their conversation and then as he felt a Reiryoku or Chakra signature that he recognize the presents with a scowled on his face as the Harunos looked at him with confuse and the sign that they knew what he meant before his abilities.

As they looked that three new people appeared in the entrance? Was Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and their Daughter that with them is Hitomi Namikaze? The Former-family of Naruto Kurosaki; formerly Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze that he was neglected or murdered by them because their reckless mistakes and as the Clan Heads minus the Hyuga were simply ignore them for not to talk to them:

Mikoto Uchiha? She was pissed before he meet Naruto after his younger son training, Sasuke invited Naruto to have lunch and that shock her that he recognize him as well as her Husband, Fugaku and Sasuke's Twin-sister, Sayuri? as they expected that they know Naruto during birthdays? But? They were the ones that give Naruto their first gift was reading books. As Naruto told them about what happen to him? that shocked Mikoto and her Family shocked except Itachi that he meet Naruto while he was still ANBU? That cause Mikoto very angry of her best friend do something reckless. Then Mikoto told her husband to going to her 'best-friend's place' and she'll cut-off her friendship that make Kushina cry.

Tsume Inuzuka? The Clan head and Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan? Before Naruto Bring a Injured Wolf pup to her older daughter, Hana and meet his son, Kiba? That Tsume smell him that he had the different smell as Kushina? that surprised Tsume about his change of appearance. Then he told her the same thing as Tsume's friend Mikoto that cause Tsume gone wild then Slam the table cause Kiba freaked out that the Reason of his Fear? Mom's are scary. And as after her daughter finished healed the pup and the pup liked him that he wants him as a owner so his already give a name to the pup, 'Chad'. And she also cut-off her friendship with her.

Kyoka Yamanaka? One of Kushina's friends? Before Naruto employs work in their Flower Shop, after Hitomi arrived ask to Invited Her Daughter Ino to her Birthday party coming up along with her former brother? Because Naruto's Birthday is the same Date as hers, Inoichi and Kyoka discuss Ino for not to talk to her because her in shock that Minato nor Kushina never cared Naruto what has done. So Ino decide break her friendship cause Himoti cry for losing her first friend she meet. As well Kyoka is too cut-off her friendship with Kushina.

And Mebuki Haruno as well? Mebuki got frustrating about her best friend's actions? She punch her face before she and her husband left the house as before she and her husband are out...? Her Inner Persona on her mind got extremely rage in fury about this? And then She told Kushina for crossing the line that never mention her son about his existence and then as Kushina tried to reply for reason of her son's neglected, it's because of the toad prophecy they told and that's the reason they training Hitomi for that 'stupid' prophecy, so her friendship with Mebuki is over, that cause Kushina heartbroken.

Same goes Clan Matriarch Husbands? They do have the same reason about their best friend's stunt and then during the Council meeting? They Overthrow the Vote being the Clan Head of the Kurosaki Clan until he became the full-fledged Shinobi? Because of the Seals Naruto made, also the weapons and tools as well, it will cost worth of fortune if he made more and more Seals, Barrier Seals and advance weapons to sell and any Ninja Villages from the outside tried to get their hands on Naruto and the Seal but? To do that it's have to buy the Seals rather then stealing properties that belong to him. But Minato do the same? He made only Storage Scrolls and Explosive Tags, but he sold cheap by help of his wife, but? Naruto suppress them completely and since they fail as a parents before his declaring.

As they saw Naruto with the Harunos still having conversation and then as they still need to talk to him but as they look at Minato's nor Kushina's friends to greet them but ignored by his former friends before they cut ties with their friendship and then as Hitomi same as well? so long as she her friend Hinata? But Hiashi didn't know about know he didn't meet Naruto? But? it's his twin-brother Hizashi and his nephew meet Naruto when he was on outside the dojo, training and then he start making friends with the branch member. Neji is a Academy Student before Naruto entered as well.

As Hitomi step in then as she walk towards her former brother ignore the glance and as Naruto looked away try not to look of her. "Um, Nii-san? I just-" Hitomi is about say.

"Save it for you still not be trusted, Hitomi-san." Naruto said coldly his not turning his head behind her that cause Hitomi's heart ache a little for her brother called her 'Hitomi-san' like the others. And she lower her head then she went back to her parents.

**==With Minato and Kushina==**

As Hitomi arrived back to her parents with sad on her face.

Minato spoke. "Well? How it go?" he asked his daughter.

Hitomi eyes close shake her head for no. "I couldn't say 'hi' to him in the first time, when I see him." She said.

Kushina sigh for depress that it's been days since he left his home and she though back during his departure.

**==Flashback after Naruto's Departure==**

_Back in Namikaze Compound? Before Naruto declaring that his no longer part of their family as Kushina went to her son's room that she wanted to apologized to failed to be a mother and she knock his door, but no respond and she knock again and still no respond. But as she grab the door knob and open the door and as she was shocked on her face that she was his room was all clean out with no decoration, no wallpapers and lastly not a single stuff animal except the picture frame as she walk inside his room then she felt she step in something as she looked down saw that they're swirl symbols over the floor that belong to Naruto that shock again that prove that he cut ties with his family and as she looked at his room and then she saw all the closets and drawers opened that she looked to the one by one but all the clothes of her son was on his room completely bare and completely empty! _

_That cause Kushina panic that Naruto is gone and that Kushina jerk that she turn head that look at that she saw Naruto's desk plus the picture frame then pick the frame and look the picture that shocked Kushina that she was their faces with x-marks and the word 'Traitor' on it and then she saw a note with a 10 Sealing tags, that would guess Naruto make some seals before he leave and as Kushina pick the folded note and she unfolded it then she start read with few minutes then froze in in minutes and as she start tremble then tears coming out her eyes and cling the note her chest with eyes closed and drop herself on her knees and as she keep crying clinging her teeth then... as her mouth begun inhale and exhale rapidly that she couldn't stop herself_.

_"MINATO!"_

_Kushina's shout echoed through the house and as soon as she shouted as could hear footsteps racing up the Minato's stairs getting closer to them, feeling panicked and confused._

_Minato appeared in the doorway and went down to Kushina's level. "Kushina what's wrong? Why are you shouting?" she asked as Kushina still sniffled. "Looked around." she told him_

_Minato turned to look around but then noticed that Naruto's room is how bare the room was, and also the Swirl Symbols on the floor and the picture frame too, just like Kushina had noticed just moments ago. His eyes went all over the room before they eventually looked at Kushina and his eyes looked confused._

_"W-What's going on? Why is Naruto's room completely bare and why are the Clan Symbols on the floor?" he asked though deep down an ugly feeling was building as if already knowing the answer._

_"His gone Minato," Kushina said again and from the corner of her eye saw Minato go completely pale as his eyes look at him in shock._

_"What?" he said in a slightly raised voice that had Kushina take a step back from his wife. "What did you mean, 'his gone?" Minato asked. And she give the note to her Husband._ _"Take a looked." Kushina said._

_Minato looked at her and was struggling to find the words and voice them the n he took the note and started reading in few minutes that cause him pale as sit on Naruto's bed with head down in shame and cling his hands._

_"We treated him as a prisoner." Minato said in depressed._

_"Then what we going to do? Do he already have a place in store?" she said trying to look imposing though Minato took no notice of it._

_"I'll send my ANBU to find him and they'll report me to see his alright?" Minato said and she nodded understand._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Before Minato send his ANBU to find him and then they reported it he stayed in the Hotel and got beat up by Naruto? By the ANBU report him that his skills in taijutsu is extremely unreal and send them to the hospital with patch-up. Then the next Morning that they told Hitomi Naruto left last night and cause her cry to wnet to her her room for her brother is gone.

**==With Naruto==**

**(****Naruto OST - 5 - Sakura Season** **Start)**

"NARUTO-KUN?" A voice came in.

Then as Naruto felt arms wrap around his back then turn his head that he recognize him and a certain platinum blond girl was Ino

"Hey, Ino?" Naruto greeted her

"INO-PIG? GET OFF HIM!" Sakura Yelled at her rage in jealousy.

**_'SHANNARO?! THAT PIG IS HUGGING MY NARUTO-KUN_**_'_ Inner-Sakura appeared in rage.

"Oh yeah, forehead? I see you enter the Academy too, but I was lonely of having Naruto-kun with me before the Academy starts?" Ino said frown in concern.

"You better be, Ino-pig? But no one get your hand on him!" Sakura hissed.

"Bite me?" Ino mock her.

"I'll try to bite you if you dare!" Sakura replied in hesitated.

As the Naruto sweat-drop chuckled about the Girls really attend to having a Cat-fight.

"For your Information, Forehead? I was trained by Naruto-kun before he works my family Flower Shop." Ino said then grab hold on Naruto's right arm with a tongue stick on it.

Sakura gritted her teeth in envy. "Yeah right, Ino? I do was trained by Naru-kun before he save me from the bullies?" Sakura said with the same impression grabbing his left arm too.

"Oh yeah!" Ino start pulled Naruto to her.

"Yeah!" Sakura Replied pulled Naruto as well.

"Oh yeah!" Ino pull him harder.

"Yeah!" So does Sakura's

"OH, YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

As the girls move their heads together glared each other then shots lightning on their eyes clashing together. And as the girls parents of Sakura and Ino chuckled it's like the first time Sakura and Ino were fighting over on the single boy.

"Ah, girls will you stop fighting before the Academy starts? And you almost break my arms if you keep pulling me" Naruto plead to stop the girls from fighting.

As the girls let go of him. "Alright, Naruto-kun." Sakura and Ino both said at the same time, causing them to glare and growl at each other, earning a sweatdrop from everyone.

"C'mon Girls? Let's get in." Naruto told them.

**(********Naruto OST - 5 - Sakura Season** Ended)

As they are all Enter the Academy when the Academy Bell Rings. And now the Adventure is begun.

**~In Classroom as the Started of the Academy~**

But Describe on seats? There 27 seats only until there Future 9 Ninja Squads only for the Day is begun. But as the Recommended about every students on gender the balance of the team is 2 boys and 1 girl on 3 cell Squad: As the students in class are: 18 boys and 9 girls only

As all the the Student sit their seat as Naruto will sit on the below on the next to the window along with Sakura next to him as well as Sasuke and Ino on top of Naruto. Next to Ino is Shikamaru and his best friend Chouji still eating as usual then the middle seat portion Next to the Window. Hitomi sit the center next to the right is Hinata and on the left is Shino, on Top of Hinata is Kiba and Akamaru on his head. but? except the same girl on the middle next to Sasuke, was Sayuri? the Twin-sister of Sasuke and baby sister of Itachi.

Then as the Bell rings then the door slide open then walk through that the 2 Academy Instructors wearing Standard Konoha Shinobi Outfit: One He has Brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose and the other man is shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes.

As Naruto paid the attention on the Academy Instructors as entered the Room.

**~Naruto's Mindscape~**

In Mindscape Compound Next to the glass buildings? The Older Naruto sit on the living room he scene with a smile on his face. "Ah, Iruka-sensei? It's been years since last I saw him" Naruto admitted about his father-brother figured.

As Sakura touch her husband's shoulder to hers. "Your right, Foxy-kun? we did missed our Sensei before we were Academy students." She admitted about their former Academy Instructor.

So Naruto place his arm around to her shoulder place her head on his chest and his head on top to her head "Yeah I know, since We missed our friends back then." Naruto replied.

"Come on let's see what can our son do?" Sakura said with compassion.

**~In Reality~**

As The Instructors on the Center of the Class then clear his throat. "Alright class? Pay attention?" Iruka said and most of the class ignored him that the students are talking.

"Class?" He called again and most of the class ignored him again and he twitch mark near his eyebrows.

"I SAID PAY ATTENTION NOW!" Iruka ordered with big scary face and everyone immediately took the teacher attention. In Naruto's mind.

'Same old-sensei.' Naruto and Sakura admitted.

"Man, Iruka? I wish you could teach me me that jutsu of yours?" Silver haired said.

"Nonsense, Mizuki. I could teach you for that? I only use it as a last resort for the students didn't get their attention." Iruka said neutral.

And as Iruka clear his throat again then announced. "Welcome, class? I'm Iruka Umino and this is my Assistant Mizuki Toji and Welcome to Ninja Academy for the first day in the Academy and Now it's time for Introductions, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies and Dreams? But I will call you names."

As Iruka took out the clipboard. "Alright first start with..." He begun

**==Skip the names of the Students==**

"Naruto Kurosaki?" Iruka Called and as Naruto heard his name then shunpo shock the classmates that with a muttered 'how did he do that?' in a certain Nara would say 'troublesome' then he appeared in the center of the classroom.

"My name is Naruto Kurosaki, also known as **'Kuro Kyūseishu' (Black Savior)**..." Cause the Classmate shocked they heard the rumors of 'Kuro kyūseishu; were true and he is right front in the class' "...my likes are a certain rosette..." cause Sakura blush she knew his description and Ino frown in jealousy "...Cooking, my Sword, my new family,..." That cause Hitomi sigh sad that he word new family. "...making new weapons, Seals, Hard-Training, and my Dislikes are Traitors, I don't like parents who neglected their child for their favors and a certain red head and her family..." That cause Hitomi break her chest to his dislike his former sister and her family and he continue. "...arrogant peoples and people who believe that missions are more important than comrades. My hobbies are training and writing stories Forging, and my dream is….make my own Family and make the Family in better place and I will protect them no matter the cost and lastly it's Classified.

"Um, Naruto-kun what kind of story do you write?" Sakura asked. Naruto put on the thinking pose then few seconds later he grabbed something from his pocket and pulls it out and reveals to be a book. Everyone eyes widen plus Iruka. in shock in seeing the book.

"You're the author of 'Life as the Substitute Soul Reaper?!" Sakura asked and the other in classroom in shock and the sunset-blond nodded at her and as the girls started their fan-club for the sunset-blond.

Naruto was inspired by his uncle and his friends so much that he decided to write a story about them. The 'Life as the Substitute Soul Reaper' is the story about Ichigo's life and all the adventures and experience he had. The book was started when he was 7 years old and finished the book when he was 12. Ichigo's Life when he and his friends save Rukia, fighting against the Bounts, Zanpakuto Rebellion, saving Orihime from the Arrancars/Espadas, Defeat Aizen, Imposter Gotei 13 Invasion and Lost Substitute Soul Reaper when his Soul Reaper powers is return and how he fought against many opponents through the Soul Society. Naruto is still continuing the story but he just didn't have right time to write. The 'Life as a the Substitute Soul Reaper' were huge hit they sale 50 times better than the Icha Icha Series.

Suddenly Sakura pulled out her own copy of 'Life as a the Substitute Soul Reaper' that was the first volume of the series.

"Naruto-kun can I have your Autograph?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, Sakura-chan but let's continue the introduction first." Naruto said and Sakura pouted but nodded in understanding.

"Excuse me? What is your Sword you talk about?" Male Student said as the rest the student nodded.

"Oh, Sure." Naruto replied and bite his thumb and took out his left palm it reveal to be a seal.

"Naruto is that a storage seal?" Mizuki said and he nodded.

As Naruto wipe the seal on the palm move the side then a poof of smoke it reveal to be A Zanbato-type sword as Hitomi recognize and as the students awed about the size of the sword.

Female spoke. "Is it heavy to lift that sword?" female student.

Naruto grabs the hilt and twirls it in his hand. Everyone in class eyes bulge out of their heads minus Hitomi when they see this. "How the hell does you do that!? That sword must weigh over 100 lbs.!" Kiba yells out. As Hitomi know

"I got some muscle increased and don't worry about the blade? his kinda handy." he explained and seal his Zanpakuto on his palm.

"Okay moving that aside. Let's continue." Iruka said. "Oh, and Naruto?" he called.

"Hm?" Naruto looked the teacher. "After class..." as quick pull out the copy of 'Life as a the Substitute Soul Reaper' on his pocket. "Can I have your Autograph too." He said with a anime-style crying causing everyone plus Mizuki sweat-drop back on his head.

As Naruto Sweat-drop. "Ehehe... Sure. I'll keep that in mind." he replied then Shunpo back to his seat and Iruka continue. Then eyes roll look at Sakura. "So, you read about Isshin Kick his son Ichigo while his a sleep?" He asked her.

Sakura nodded in smile. "Yeah, it's funny that he kick his son while his sleep" she said.

"Yup, and right now will continue the introduction" Naruto said as they keep pay attention.

"Sakura Haruno" Iruka called. As Sakura stood her sit and let Naruto get though.

**~In Naruto's Mindscape~**

"Ichigo? did your dad kick you while your a sleep?" Naruto Sr. Asked Ichigo.

As Ichigo turn his head scratch his cheek. "Well, before I became the Substitute Soul Reaper and save my family last night? Next Day? Dad attack me while I was laying there sleeping and I squeeze dad's faces and he didn't know what happened? And It was Rukia used the **Kikanshinki**; A memory substitution device used on humans who have seen Shinigami or Hollows." Ichigo explained and as the Uzumaki couple listen and nodded for understand and continue. "When used, a bird's head pops from the top of the device and produces a puff of smoke. The Human it is used on is knocked unconscious and wakes up a while later with a new memory. However, the new memory that the Human acquires is random and often based on the limits of what they will believe. For example, My family merely believed they slept through a truck crashing into our house when it was used on them. Conversely, Orihime, who has a much more active imagination, believed that her house was attacked by a yakuza gunman." he finished and the they nodded again for understand.

**~In Naruto's Reality~**

"Thanks Sensei. I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are Naruto-kun (Naruto smiled at her while Ino and the new-found fan-girls are born glares at her and a mumbles from Hitomi) friends, My dislikes are perverts, tardiness and people who bullies the weak. My hobby is reading especially Naruto-kun books (Naruto chuckles at this) and my dream is strong and a medical kunoichi."

"That's good, next Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze?" He called cause the classmates shock about the Hokage's daughter and Mizuki gritted his teeth and as Naruto Sr. saw the same Mizuki as he told his son that Mizuki is the one of the demon-haters that time.

"My turn my name is Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze..." and Naruto Ignore her what she said. "I like my family, ramen and learning new jutsu. I dislike arrogant fools and perverts, hobbies are to train and dream is I want my Important person to return and be a family again and the first female Hokage ever!" Hitomi said with a grin.

Naruto eyes narrow with hate increases. _'I know what are you planning?'_ Naruto though

**~Skipped the Introduction~**

Iruka spoke. "Good. Now the Introduction is done? It's time for class." he finished his announce and took the chalk and write down on the blackboard.

**~Academy Training Fields~**

"Alright, everyone? It's time for having a sparring match" Iruka said in announce.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Kurosaki" called Mizuki

_'It's good that he and I are the two last of the list, we get paired for spars often because of that.' _Naruto though admitted.

"Good luck, man?" Naruto said on the fighting stance that cause the Instructors or students confuse what taijutsu stance he was using. **(AN: Azin's Fighting Stance from Grand Chase.)**

"You too." Sasuke replied with the Interceptor Stance.

Pretty soon, they were charging at each other, Naruto jumped into the air and did a couple of kicks which were blocked by Sasuke. Sasuke counted by doing a high kick, but Naruto leaned back and dodged it. He then grabbed his lag and landed a punch to Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke then kicked his other leg upwards which Naruto again dodged and than landed another spinning back kick to his ribs.

Using **Takigoi **blocks the Sasuke's kicks of an opponent by trapping the opponent's one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatant's foot. Then followed with **Kazaguruma **he makes a shearing movement with their legs, Sasuke's blocked it. **(AN: Translate: Takigoi - _Waterfall Carp,_ Kazeguma - _Windmill__)_**

"There's an opening!" Naruto said as he landed a solid punch with **Ikkotsu **to Sasuke's midsection which caused him to get the wind knocked out of him.

"Winner Naruto." Iruka said as Naruto started to walk towards to Sasuke.

Offer his hand Sasuke accepts it then pull him back on his feet.

"You are a pretty good fight? Sorry I hit you hard with my **Ikkotsu**?" Naruto apologized. **(Translate: One Bone)**

"No problem Naruto, but MAN! That's some Hit? it's like I was hit by the Mountain!" Sasuke Admitted cling on his chest.

"yeah, I agreed. I'll patch you up, buddy?" Naruto said that shocked Sasuke. "You learn Medical-Ninjutsu?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "yeah, but it's the my first time to patch someones wound."

As Sasuke nodded understand then he walk with Naruto to the bench and then his hand glows then place on his chest and start to heal that cause the classmates plus Hitomi in shocked that the orange highlight-Blond continue to heal and it's finished and as Sasuke stands up strach is body that it's all better.

"Wow, Naruto-san your good at medical-ninjutsu in young age? When did you learn it?" Iruka said and Naruto answered. "My mother." Iruka nod understand "Okay, everyone show over and then well called out more competitors, the rest of you work on your taijutsu." Iruka said as he continue to called out.

"Woah! Naruto how did you do that, not only did you beat Sasuke, but man you are an badass and you good at healing him." Kiba said as he pat Naruto on the back.

"That was some moves Naruto? Defeat him without breaking a sweat?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto scratched he back of his head.

As Hitomi saw everything that her brother's taijutsu is unknown that she haven't seen it before for the first time he beat his friend Sasuke and as he said the technique called **Ikkotsu**? She never heard of a Taijutsu before. _'Nii-san? how strong are you? And when did you learn Medical-Ninjutsu like Baa-san does?'_ Hitomi though curious how her brother is strong and smart.

**==Streets of Konoha==**

As Naruto finished his 1st day of the Academy after he sign autographs to Sakura and Iruka and the rest of the students who fan of his book. Naruto had been walking through town for about an hour now when he saw a HELP WANTED sign in a window and he looked up and saw the building was the Higarashi Weapon Shop.

He walked in and a bell rang and an older man with brown hair and brown eyes looked up from behind the counter and said "Hi, Welcome to Higarashi Weapon Shop. I'm Tenzin Higarashi, how can I help you today."

Naruto said "Well, I saw your sign in the window needing help and I just recently from a penthouse is about few miles to the village and I was looking for a way to get some extra money."

Tenzin nods and ask "Do you have any experience with weapons of blacksmithing."

Naruto said "My Adopted Grandfather had me learn the art of blacksmithing as a skill to fall back on should I joined being a ninja. I also am very skilled in the the use of swords and I can make pretty much any mass produce item and also some customs."

Tenzin looked at Naruto and reached under his counter and pulled out a sword and tossed it to Naruto and said "Alright, tell me what you think of that sword. Both good and bad."

Naruto looked at it since it was without its sheath and put his finger at the base of the blade next to the hilt and saw it was balanced and he looked at the blade before flicking it into the air and grabbed the hilt with his right hand as it started to fall and swung it in a figure 8 around his arms as he brought his left hand in so he did not cut it and did this a few times and flicked it into the air again and caught it with both flat palms. He said "The blade is perfectly balanced and is made from great material however it has 3 major flaws."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes and asked "And what are they."

Naruto said "First the blade is not grounded. An enemy who uses lightning attacks can target the sword and paralyze or kill a person based on how strong of a jutsu it was. Second the blade can not use elemental affinities. I tried to send wind through it but it would not accept it. The blade is not strong enough to handle the extra force from it. The last thing is if a person tries and use elemental affinities on the sword it weakens the blade." as he pulled the blade apart and it fell into 5 pieces.

Tenzin was floored and said "I'm impressed. That blade was my first attempt at blacksmithing when I first started and you found all 3 flaws. You said you were adopted, what rank are you and where are you from."

Naruto said "I was born around the time of the Kyuubi attack but was taken away from the village since my family neglected me favor their daughter, leaving me the only and as orphan. My adopted parents adopted and trained me until just recently when I live with them and I was able to see them for have they done. I'm was just assigned as a Academy Student today."

Tenzin said "I see, well let me tell you about the job I need help with. The chunnin exams are going to be here the next time around and every time they are we always sell out of basic kunais and shurikens no matter how many I make. I also make some for the guest who come for the finals with the exam date on them. I want to go ahead and start stockpiling them so maybe I can make a bigger profit. Since your a ninja of this village I need you to work a total of 20 hours a week to make my mass produce kunais and shurikens including sharpening. I can pay you 10 for every 50 you make. What do you say. I want to have around 100,000 ryo by the time the exams hit along with any that I sell before then."

Naruto thought and said "I can do the work no problem but I was wondering if instead of payment if we could work out some kind of trade."

Tenzin rubbed his chin and said "What have you got in mind."

Naruto said "Like I told you I was recently adopted and I already have a place to stay. I was wondering if I might be able to make some own tools, even if its in the better one until I done my work and made some few things and in return I will work one month free. If not I would like need some Whetstone to sharpen my sword and polished as my payment for the one month free. Either way you come out ahead saving around 500 in labor cost and I don't have to worry about finding a place for the night."

Tenzin thought a moment and said "Tell you what, I like you of this. and I only had a daughter, I can let you use it as long as you like in return you work here for free and I will give allow you one standard set of kunais and shurikens every 2 weeks and provide breakfast every morning. In return you work the 20 hours a week for free."

Naruto thought and said "Does the standard set come with the ability to add nature chakra to them because I have trained so much all my attacks have it now."

Tenzin said "They don't but I can give you a set like those instead but it will have to be every 3 weeks."

Naruto said "Then we got a deal. Names Naruto Kurosaki." as he held out his hand.

Tenzin shook it and said "Welcome Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto was wide eyed then turn in narrow and asked "Don't called me that."

"Why?" Tenzin asked and sigh he answered. "Like I said? They neglected me." Tenzin nodded understand.

Tenzin said himself. "Minato, why would shouldn't train your son in the first place? I hate the way you play favorites and how you got yourself for everything to train your stupid daughter of yours, now I guess I will lost respected you if I see you to come over my shop and refuse forge more the Hiraishin Kunais. And in the maintain I should talk to TenTen about this"

Naruto sighed and said "I guess it can't be helped. I am got to drawn attention to myself intentionally and being 'Kuroi Kyūseishu' was a good terms for what they done. would do exactly that. Besides the Hokage himself for only others know who I am besides you. So how about you let me get started working on those weapons."

Tenzin smiled and said "Sure, the forge is this way. I know you said your skilled and all but I want you to make a standard pack of 20 shurikens and 20 kunais and let me judge the quality."

Naruto smiled and said "No problem." as they walked into the forge.

Tenzin said "Well, I will be up front, when you finish bring them to me and I will check them." as he turned and left.

Naruto smirked and looked around the big forge and created 10 Kage bunshins and got to work. 1 started pumping air into the fire while another loaded coal. One checked the metal finding some that would work to be melted down for standard weapons, another 2 set up the sharpening tables and the rest started to work on setting the molds and melting the metal.

30 minutes later Naruto came out of the forge and Tenzin raised and eyebrow and Naruto unrolled 2 cloth scrolls and had the kunais and shurikens on them.

Both of Tenzin's eyebrows rose and he grabbed one of each and looked at it and threw both at a target dummy on the wall. They both went through the dummy making him gape and he asked "How did you get done so quick and how are they so sharp."

Naruto held up his hand and wind gathered around it and said "I used my elemental affinity to make the fires hotter while my Kage bunshins helped speed the process up and then I also used my wind to help sharpen them to the point that they could slice through steel, I figured for a test you should see my best. Normally I wont make them as sharp since people could hurt themselves with them if they think thier normal."

Dustin nods and said "I think I'm going to like having you around. Since your done and I don't want to waste my material yet to get started making them all why don't you grab a broom and clean up the store."

Naruto walks over and grabs the broom and starts sweeping while Tenzin retrieves the weapons and shakes his head at the craftsmanship and sets them up on a display counter and makes a sign saying "NEW Legend Killer Weapons, 50 for matching set."

Naruto smiles and thought _'thanks Zangetsu-jiji, you teaching me how to basic Blacksmith sure comes in handy.' _as he continues to sweep.

'Your welcome, Naruto? although Blacksmithing was part of my hobby.' Zangetsu admitted.

A few hours later Naruto was sweeping the dirt off the front sidewalk when he heard "Evening Daddy?" and shook his head the voice. And looked the door was a girl same age as him. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head and wears Chinese Magenta shirt culture, she had a perpetual blush. and wearing maroon pants and brown sandels

As he continue sweeping then conversion with his new job and he continued to sweep when a Ten-Ten said "Hey you, what are you doing sweeping in front of my family store."

Naruto looked up and Lees eyes got wide and said "I work here miss? And you must be Ten-Ten. Its a pleasure to meet you." in a kind voice. And Ten-Ten replied. "Nice to meet you too."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and asked. "Are you Academy Student." Ten-Ten nodded. "Yup, and 2nd Year before you joined" and he nodded replied understand.

Tenzin walks out and said "So I see you and Ten-Ten already meet huh."

Naruto said "Yeah, we already met for at least and my Jiji for a while because better as not being a social type. Kaa-san thought it would do me good to interact with other people since I hardly went to any towns or anything. My tou-san ran into him when he came to make a progress report on me. Oh! I forgot? My Godmother is a Social type too, forgot."

Tenzin nods and said "Well finish cleaning up and call it a day. We close in 10 minutes anyways."

Naruto nods and gets back to work.

**==With Hitomi==**

**~On the Next Day 8:12am on the Streets of Konoha~**

**(Kingdom Hearts Music - Traverse Town Extended Play)**

As Hitomi walk around the village. But it's a bad day for the trouble she caused? But she couldn't heard a praised, or greet her since the rumors came in. She had not been limited to packaged ramen since Teuchi and Ayame had banned her family from their establishment, and they were absolutely sadden that she the Banner of the Stand: "This establishment does not serve Namikaze."

That cause Hitomi sadden because of her stunt she pulled during she as grounded for 5 days when the Academy start. Then she continue her training to be a Kunoichi and few days ahead was Hitomi's and her former brother's Birthday. As she thought of that but...all her friends are not going this month minus Hinata, but the rumors about her Family went worst as the Villagers called her Clan: 'Neglectful to Children Clan' and 'the Clan of Forgotten' making it not showing up to formal events.

But as the villagers ignored her for passing by but except few a little and heard a muttered one of the villagers on the way to place to eat as: "Does Yodaime-sama has twins?" or "We never know what's he like?" or "How could our Yodaime-sama was not mention he has a son?"

As she stopped on her place that she heard the flashbacks on back she was on Ino's place that what her 'brother' said in her mind? _"I SAID NO, YOU BITCH? THINK YOU INVITED ME FOR BRING ME BACK TO THAT PLACE MY SO-CALLED 'HOME'. AND TELL ME HOW COULD YOU FEEL THAT YOU BEEN NEGLECTED BY EVERYONE AROUND YOU SO LONG? TELL ME?!"_

Hitomi can't hear on her mind repeatedly of her former brother's words and burst with tears of she can't stopped that pains her of what she did. _'I'm sorry...Nii-san.'_ she though as the villagers ignore her crying and some few noticed and nothing ordinary.

Then as Hitomi wipe her tears on her eyes and as she continue walk to the Dango Shop. So she will have some Dango. As she enter the Shop and then the Owner stated. "Welcome, can I take your order?" he asked that refuse use her formal name.

As Hitomi sigh and ordered. "3 Sticks Pork Dango and some tea, please?" then he replied. "Hai." then Owner started making.

So as Hitomi sit on the table think about her former brother since her parents told her that he left the compound in the late at night and as they told him he live in the apartment before he start worling her friend, Ino's Flower Shop and then he left the shop for finished his job then he live in the Penthouse far from the hot-springs and as she closed her eyes to wait the order is served.

**==Hitomi's Mindscape==**

Hitomi looked around the compound that it's been days since she's been here before her former brother save her and as she walk towards the cage sith the Kanji '封' in it. Then the Voice came in.

**:It's been a while?:** A voiced said.

As Hitomi recognized the voice in days since her training in Kenjutsu started and harness the Kyuubi's Chakra and then as she looked through the cage that the same Kyuubi in human form before hse gone rampaging.

"Kyuubi?!" Hitomi said glare at her.

**:Please, you think your glare will work on me because you want my Chakra? But think again? Naruto-kun told me not too, if you attend to use my power for at least I'll give you a few snitch.:** Kurumi said with a crazy grinned.

"Why should I? It's because that I know Nii-san defeat you few days ago!" she stated.

Kyuubi frowned** :Well, at least your 'Nii-san' will never forgive you and your family.:** Vixin replied,

Hitomi keep glaring. "What are you saying?" She asked.

Fem-Kyuubi replied. **:Because I'm saying? he reminded me of Rikudou-tousan does:** she answered. That cause Hitomi chocked with the eyes-wide of what the Kyuubi said about her brother is like the 'Legendary Rikudou Sannin' himself in myth. "Your saying? Nii-san is like Rikudou-sama in the myth?" she asked and the viven nodded.

**:Correct, duh? but unlike Rikudou-tousan? He was neglected by his parents because of their foolish parents and Now he want his Acknowledge and Retribution, Reputation and Redemption. That's how Rikudou-sama got his Reputation and now his Journey begun.:** Vixen Explain.

As Hitomi listen the words from the Kyuubi. "It's your name Kurumi, right?" she asked that shocked the Kyuubi.

**:Who did you know!:** She asked Hitomi.

"I heard that before you start the fight with Nii-san when he called you? And I couldn't tell my parents about you have a name? So I decide that I won't tell them?" Hitomi said and cause Kurumi sigh relief for she'll attend to keep her real name in secret.

**:You know, your mother didn't know about my real name, when she was my jinchuuriki? Only Mito Uzumaki-san know about my name since she was my first Jinchuuriki that she was that me and Mito-san were great friends back then? But she was my great friend since that blasted Madara Uchiha control me when her Husband, Hashirama-san to sealed his Wife to became my first Jinchuuriki:** Kurumi said with a foxy-grinned that she remember she had spend time with her old-friend when she was alive.

As Hitomi shocked that Sodaime-sama's Wife did make friends with the Kyuubi before Mito-sama was the Jinchuuriki. And then that though since all her friends are cut off because of neglected actions from her parents that they shunned her brother favor to train Hitomi. "Who name you?" She asked and Kurumi replied. **:Well I guess we'll trust each other for now? Rikudou-sama's Name is 'Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki-tousan' and 'Kagomi Ōtsutsuki-Kaasan?': **She explain and shocked Hitomi that Rikudou Sannin's Name is revealed and she continue listen to her and Kurumi continue. **:It was Hagoromo-tousan name me and my brethren before he passed away and name his younger son as a successor, the Senju Ancestor before Uchiha Ancestor got jealous of his younger brother name him as his father's successor.:** Kurumi said and Hitomi continue listen to her tale**, **as Kurumi stiffed. **:Hitomi? I smell Dango is served?:** he told Hitomi that it's ready.

**~In the Real World.~**

As Hitomi snapped in reality that she saw the waitress serve the Dango and said. "Here, thanks for waiting." As she put the Dangos and tea.

"Thank you." She thank the waitress as she left to continue her work. Then she took one stick and took a bite. _'Thanks, Kurumi'_ She though to thank the vixen and she replied.** ':Anytime, Hitomi? That what friends for:'**

That Shock Hitomi that Kurumi referred her as a New Friend. And she continue eating.

**(Kingdom Hearts Music- Traverse Town Extended Ended)**

**==With Naruto==**

**==In Forest of Death==**

As Naruto keep training with his Zanpakutou with the help of his Kage Bunshins about 150+ Clones still practice as 50 clones still Mastered the new Jutsus he learned from his parents. As Naruto slash the clone intercepted him then avoid the slash from the 2 clones and behind with 10 clones as 9 on left side and right is 15 clones waiting for the open to strike and let his guard on and as he slice the clones poof into smoke and as the 15 clones intercepted then raised his hand in the open palm...

**‡Hadō #58. Tenran‡**

He creates a widening tornado-like blast on his palm, which is fired toward the target. That desperate the Clones and the rest are still in positionas he looked executed from his Chakra or Reiryuko and called. "Alright guy? take 10" he said and the clones nodded and poof with the cloud of smokes and place his Zanpakuto on the ground and sit on the one of the largest branch then took out a scroll in his kimono then rile it then released with a one hand sign then poof of smoke on the scroll that revealed to be 5 Homemade rice balls and he took one and started eating and think about .

**(KH Chain of Memories OST CD 2 Track 14 - Destiny Island Play)**

_'Man, this is relax.'_ Naruto though then staring the clouds like Shikamaru does.

As Naruto continue eat his Rice balls._ 'Man and this is good. Shikamaru was right? This is relaxing'_ he admitted.

As he keep eating and staring more clouds to watch and with all of his training and skills, has everything was going to be nornal life._ 'well, this is the life'_ he though with a smile. Then he chuckled.

'So, how was your training, sochi? Sakura asked.

_'Great, Kaa-san? It's doing great?'_ Naruto replied to her mother.

Hichigo grunt. /_tsk, that's for sure squirt? And think about has no way that some pathetic ex-parents of your?_/

_'Baka oji-san, you always annoying before you train me to used Hollowfication'_ Naruto grunt about Hichigo's Hollowfication training.

**==Flashback 24 days before departure in training==**

_As Naruto is under training with is new parents and as Ichigo and Hichigo taught him Hollowfication._

_"Alright Naruto? It's time to learn Hollowfication to do that you need enter to your inner-mind of a certain hoolow to fight with and convince your inner-hollow to use his powers? As you succeed it that means you Passed-' Naruto instructed._

/_If you failed you'll turn into a full Hollow._/_ Hichigo finished with a sadistic face._

_As Naruto gulp the test was difficult to passed and then as he crossed his legs on his meditation as he close his eyes and then he entered his inner-mindscape as he stand on the glass building _**_(AN: Like Ichigo that he meet Zangetsu)_** _As he looked around the area and then a voice came in._

/_Glad you showed up?_/ _A voice came in. That Shocked Naruto looked around to find the source._

/_Over her, you dimwit?_/ _he called as Naruto turn his head to the side floor building and see his looked like a White Version of Naruto with a Crazy Grinned._ /_It's about time you came around?_/

_"So, you must be my Hollow side of myself?" Naruto asked his Hollow self and cause the grinned more and evil laugh replied. _/_AH-Hahahahaha... well I guess your correct, Naruto._/

**_(AN: Think Ichigo Vs. Hollow Ichigo(Hichigo) Battle)_**

_Naruto smirked on his face and asked and mocking. "So, you know your here?"_

_/Of course! I know you're here isn't that oblivious?/ said that his annoying._

_"Well if you say so? Let's do this" Naruto said then bit his thumb and wipe on his left palm and poof in smoke smoke it that he drawn his Zangetsu and make a Zanjutsu stance same goes with Hollow Naruto he drawn the White Version of Zangetsu on his back instead his palm. That the cloth bandage unwrap his White Zangetsu and make a stance with one handed._

**_(AN: I'll Skip the Battle between Naruto and Hollow Naruto? Sorry.)_**

_As Naruto Impaled his Zangetu on His Hollow self _**_(AN: His Bankai never reveal until Next Future Chapter)_**

_Then Hollow Naruto Smirked on his face and said._ /_Hmph! Well done, Naruto?_/ _he stated._ /_I guess you passed?_/

_"yeah, I guess I win too." Naruto said to his hollow self._

/_Well, I guess I'll be seeing you? If you need me just call._/ _As the last words from Hollow Naruto and as he faded into nothingness._

_And Naruto nodded that he'll need him as a Defense Mechanism if his on Dangerous Situation._

**_(AN: I decide Not having Hollow Naruto will devour his Soul? He make a perfectally)_**

_Back to Ichigo and Hichigo, that as Naruto reveal as he wore a Mask like Ichigo? But the marking from the mask it's Dark Blue instead Red like his Adopted Uncle does,_

_As Ichigo and Hichigo smirked on his face and said. "You passed." Ichigo congratulated. /And Great Job too./ hichigo added._

_"Thanks, guys." Naruto congrats them._

**==Flashback Ended==**

/_Yeah, that's the last time that you master full-transformation back like Ichigo's does_/ Hichigo said in teasing with his roommate. "Don't start tease me?" ichigo admitted his eye twitch about his annoying tone.

_'Yeah, I guess I'll get used to it before I'll test the full-transformation until I became the Full-fledged Shinobi' _Naruto though in pride and then as his change the subject. _'Although? I guess I'll became a Hokage like Minato-baka does?'_ he though.

"That right, junior? as you know I WAS a 6th Hokage before my dream is complete is before I married Sakura" Sr. told him and jr. replied. _'Really?'_ and Sr. nodded and that cause Sakura blushed that she remeber he married her until Naruto became Hokage and complete his dream.

_'Awesome?!'_ Naruto though in Cheerful. "Alright? I better continue my training after break" He admitted.

**~In 10 Minutes later~**  
**  
**As Naruto finished his break then he'll continue his training then he felt a strange spiritual pressurethen as he looked around where that came from and the there a voice came from his mind.

**(Destiny Islands - Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories Music Ended)**

**[Child...over here.]** A voice catch Naruto's Attention.

"What was that?" Naruto shocked.

'That was a Soul Summon.' Zangetsu told him.

_'Soul Summon?'_ Naruto asked in confused.

'Yes, remember we told you about Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki that's he uses the Ancient 'Soul Summon'? that was the rarest Summon better then the Normal Summon can't defeat them and as Hagoromo wear 6 Magatamas on his necklace contains the Souls of 6 Beast that aid Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to defeat the juubi?' Zangetsu start the part of the tale and as Naruto listen. 'As he separate 6 Soul Magatamas around in the Elemental Nations: 2 was here in Fire Country, 1 was Water Country, 1 is on the Snow Country, 1 is on the Wind Country and last 1 is somewhere in Lightning. And that's why before Hagoromo became old then choose his younger son, the Senju to be his successor. The he told the Soul Beasts to thank them for his supported then they to scattered to the around the Nations hopely to find them all and there's more...' he paused a minute and Naruto asked. _'What is it?'_ and he replied. 'As they were turn themselves into weapon forms and transfer information to how to use it' That cause Naruto shocked. _'Really?'_ Zangetsu nodded. 'That's right, as longs as that the They test Rikudou Sannin; Hagoromo Otsutsuki Strength, and he'll be ready to fight against the Juubi along with his wife and after he created The unique tools made from the essence of their powers before they considered gifts to him; The five treasures are: the Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken, and the Kohaku no Jōhei. that's how he made the tools in the first place. he pause. _'I get it? that's how he made those Treasure tools?'_ Zangetsu nod and continue. 'As long as that they are need once more and as now the new successor the title of the Rikudou Sannin? And now we will battle against Shinra.' He finished. _'Shinra?'_ Naruto asked and Sword spirit replied. _'_That's his name? The Ancient Phoenix can heals people and fights against air strikes and then his a better healer or a messenger then he turn into a normal size bird like the Hawk and he can aid you in battle. So, he can aid you if he test you?' Zangetsu told him.

Naruto nod,_ 'Right, I will be passing the test, and I will be more stronger!'_ Naruto though with pride. '_Weak, huh? I'll show you who's weak.'_ He grumble though of his former family what they push him away of that because of that stupid Prophecy. _'Alright Jiji? Where is he?'_ Naruto asked his partner/Grandfather.

'You can sense him with 'Reiraku', we taught you?' Zangetsu answered. 'This is a high-level technique, purpose to locating beings with their spiritual auras. It states it is "_something that compresses and visualizes the spiritual auras in the atmosphere_" and reveals only upper level Shinigami can visualize and touch them. To the user of the technique, a Shinigami's '**Reiatsu'** is red, while those of other beings are white.' He Explained.** (Reiatsu Translate: Spiritual Pressure)**

Naruto nodded understand. _'Alright, jiji? I'll try.'_ As Naruto close his eyes then concentrate his reiryoku and then as the White ribbons appeared surrounds him then he sense the red ribbon then a quick hand grab the ribbon. _'I found it'_ He succeed. As Naruto was to leap going to the direction then. 'Wait! Naruto?' As Naruto is about to fell then as hit stand his feet then sigh in relief. _'Jiji! What give?!'_ Naruto asked Zangetsu.

Zangetsu replied. 'I guess you don't want to get followed.' he told him._ 'What?'_ Naruto confused then his eyes wide that he sense...ANBU! that gritted his teeth that 'he' must it... _'Wait a minute?'_ Naruto though

"You can come out now!" Naruto called as he called then as 5 unknown individual appeared him that but those ANBU are not unlike the Regular ANBU? by he looked at the Blank Mask with a 'Ne' in that his parents' told him about the _'man'_ who attend to gain his position as a Hokage, a _'man'_ who ordered by the Third to disband his Organization, a _'man'_ who attend trained Orphans or Clan member who became Mindless drones and the _'men'_ who attend to control the Kyuubi with his hands and also the _'man'_ wants power to increased the manpower that for the sake of Konoha? Danzo Shimura; One of the Elders of Konoha and Secret Leader of Root who disband by the order of Sandaime Hokage.

"What's the ROOT want from me? What's your leader Danzo attended to do?" Naruto asked the ROOT.

"My apologize, Nami-" as Root finish his sentence as shuriken with high-speed pass though his mask leaving a scratch.

"IT'S KUROSAKI!" He shout in answered.

The Root member shocked. "My humble apologize, kurosaki-san? Danzo-sama want's to speak to you?" Root re-phased it.

Naruto sigh. "I'll leave a Shadow Clone to you for what he wants from me?" he told them and Root nodded reply. Then he cross-hand sign **‡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu‡** then a Shadow Clone summoned next to him. **(Tanslate: Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone)**

"Go with them and you know I have sometime to do" Naruto ordered his clone.

"Right, boss." Clone replied and then the Clone with the Root then one place hand on the clone's shoulder then vanish with swirl of leaves.

With that and Naruto called. "You knew what the ROOT want; Cat-san, Weasel-san?" As the Ordinary ANBU arrived the scene and Weasel spoke. "You know what if you don't speck that name okay, Cat?" He told her. "Hai, senpai." Cat reply.

Cat spoke. "Kurosaki-san? Your- I mean Hokage-sama ordered us to protect you if Danzo will recruit you for joining his ROOT? But, he though ROOT was Disbanded before Sandaime-sama's retirement? She said. "And why you send your clone to ROOT?" She asked.

Naruto replied. "Because I will made a deal with Danzo for not want me to recruited ROOT and why?" He said to Cat. "Because I'm a Future Clan Head of the Kurosaki Clan, remember?" Explained made Cat nodded understand.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun? I couldn't notice before the Council meeting." Weasel said.

"That's okay. I'll don't want him around? Because this business between a Future Clan Head and Elder Council only." Naruto said with Neutral tone.

"I see" Cat understand.

"One more thing...Itachi-san? Yugao-san?" Naruto said in smile cause Cat Shocked minus Itachi that he know her Real mane. "I know ANBU keep their names secret, but? I want to meet my parents?" He said as Orange highlight blonde close his eyes and Concentrate his Reiatsu surround his body as the ANBU shocked what type of Chakra it is? released then as 3 Souls appeared besides Naruto with a bright light when it fades? As Older Naruto, Sakura and Ichigo appeared made their appearance.

"What is-" Itachi is about to say.

"There's are my new parents? Naruto Sr, Sakura and Ichigo Kurosaki." He Introduce to them.

"Yo?" Whisker blond greet.

"Hi there." Lavender rosette greet.

"What's up" Carrot head greet.

"So, it was you that you looked like him?" Itachi asked.

"It sure, does." Naruto told him

As Purple Hair Cat remove her mask reveals to be a young woman with straight, brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. "You know who I am, Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked.

"Sure, does? Ask him." He said pointed at the Older Whisker blond.

"Names Naruto Kurosaki Sr." Whisker Naruto Introduce.

"Nice to meet you too." Yugao replied.

"Sakura Kurosaki, his wife." Lavender-rosette introduce.

"Pleasure to meet you." Itachi replied.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Sunset Introduce.

"We have some things to talk about?" Older Whisker Naruto said.

"I'll say." Ichigo said admitted.

"Remember? you guys? 2 hours?" Naruto Instructed and They nodded.

"2 hours?" Itachi asked.

"they'll return to my mind" Naruto answered and Itachi nodded understand.

**(Skip in 1 Hours and 50 mins. for Discussed)**

"...As you know Yugao-san? you like a mother to me since you take cared of me." Naruto Sr. told Yugao cause her blush she thought being a mother of Naruto. "You're right, Naruto-san, your son is a wonderful young man." Yugao replied.

"Thanks." Whisker Naruto said with his foxy-grin

"Same goes to you Sakura-san? I know who's the person to teach him Medical Jutsu?" Itachi asked.

"Thanks, Itachi-san and I did a good job for we raising Naru-chan as well." Sakura admitted.

Naruto Jr smiled. "So, let's talk some other time for a while?" he said and the 2 ANBU nodded.

Itachi put back his mask so as Yugao. "We better report to Hokage-sama." He said and Naruto nodded.

"We'll see you soon, Naruto-kun" Yugao said with a smile through her mask. After that they both disappeared in the swirl of leaves.

"Well, I better get going." Naruto said with a smile and use the Shunpo to going the location where Shinra's Location.

So after 2 Hours have done searching then he found it. It was a Huge tree is located in North west the section of the Forest and as he entered the Hollow Entrance as he climb down to the lowest floor to the tree using chakra to stick his feet and run down faster as he reach the bottom then jump down and land the underground tunnel and as walk towards the end of the tunnel and as he saw what he was looking for...

**(Final Fantasy X OST - Wandering Flame Played)**

The was an Ancient Temple with Phoenix Symbols and statues all over the place and then as he walk the steps and then he entered the temple as he explored the temple avoid traps and collapse rubbles and etc. **(AN: Think The Yautja Pyramid on AVP)**

_'So, This is the place, jiji?'_ Naruto though

'That's naruto this is were Shinra lived and his been waiting to you to test him and then you obtain the prize.' Zangetsu told him.

'Naruto? I'd advise you to used caution?' Ichigo advise him.

_'Yeah, Oji-san I'll be cautious.'_ he replied.

As Naruto keep walking to the maze that Naruto? but it's getting dark and he took out a torch holder. As Naruto he light it up. And he walk to the maze and then place Glowing-in-the-Dark Seals he created then stamp it that he won't be lost as he went to the chamber then he investigate the writings about the thousand years in this place has been over centuries that his mother and Zangetsu told him about the legend and then he was a shrine then there's a pot as Naruto walk towards it it place one finger then he smell that it was sulfur fuel? As Naruto decide to light the torch as the flames connected one another and as the flames keep spreading and then as the symbol on the middle is a Giant Fire Bird on the Wall and then the room is started to trembled as he stand were he was as the was split sides it turns out, it's a door. So he put out the torch and as the opened completely wide as he walk towards the Chamber door and as he entered then the Chamber. As he entered the some sort of Arena as Naruto survey the area then he saw an Giant Urn on the center as he walk towards it as he enter the circle then the circle is started to glow and bright in crimson and then the voice came from the Urn.

**[I was expected you? I've been waiting for a long, long time.]** A voice came to him attention.

As the Urn's Lid opened shots out then the pillars of flames came in the air and as the flames surrounds the arena and as the fires moves randomly and then it headed straight to the ground with the waves of flames surrounds all over the area. And as flames rise and it took a shape of a bird and as the fires removes off it revealed to be a Shape of the Phoenix that size as a Biju about 40 ft. As it flap the wings with a heated gust. And as Naruto cover his eyes not the let the dust to touch it. Then the Phoenix looked down it's head and saw that Young Orange highlight-blonde and a the Phoenix soars land to the orange highlight-blond.

Once as the Phoenix land and look the young sunset-blonde and spoke. **]I see you arrived.[**

As the Phoenix merges the shape and form is unlikely **(AN: Think FF7: Crisis Core, Phoenix)**. He ever seen and then and he replied. "Yes. Shinra? I was expected."

**[I see Zangetsu was chosen you?]** Phoenix said.

Naruto smirked. "Yup, but you know what I'm here. Don't you?" he said.

Phoenix nodded. **[Yes, young one? You here to me to test you for your strength and then be more better then Rikudou Sannin.] **Shinra admitted.

**(Final Fantasy X OST - Wandering Flame Ended)**

Naruto smirked. "Alright then. I'll accept!"he answered and bit his thump and wipe on his right palm and took out Zangetsu

**[Ah! I see, I was right? Zangetsu did choose you to be his Master.]** Shinra surprised.

"That's right, and let's get started." Naruto Replied and Make a Zanjutsu stance.

**(FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: The Summoned Played)**

Shinra body becoming surrounded by white streaks. It then slams into Naruto with his beak pull back to the ground skied. _'Man, that was the first shot.'_ Naruto comment. "Never seen that coming." He said in common as he

As Naruto Jump higher using the Air-walk ability that his Uncle Ichigo taught him when his was a Soul Reaper. That there's no problem using the jutsu from the certain old tsuchikage to use it. As Naruto charge towards to the Phoenix then prepare for evade, but vanished with his shunpo cause the the phoenix wide as Naruto appeared right side slash his zanpakuto to the chest let out the blood then gawk in pain swing his right wing slam at Naruto then Naruto block it and send him off, as Shinra swing his left wing fires his Flame Feather Shot so he deflected one on his cheek and as he skid add his hand and hold his sword on his right hand in the air and back in the stance

Shinra smirked how impressed the boy skills. **[I'm impress, young one. And care for a name?]** he asked.

As Naruo small smile on his face and he answered. "I'm Naruto Kurosaki, and the New Wielder of Zangetsu.

Then Naruto make a downward stance harness the Reiatsu on his blade. **"‡Getsuga Tensho!‡"** he slashed his blade downwards, an arch of blue crescent energy fired at Phoenix, then he dodge it and he fires his Flame feather shots again as Naruto use Shunpo to avoid it. Then Shinra mouth his mouth harness his flames that use Heat Wave then he shots at him. Then Naruto raise his hand front of him. **‡Bakudō #81. Dankū‡**

**(Translate: Getsuga Tensho -_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_; "_Piercer of Heaven_", Danku - _Splitting Void_)**

heis created a wall to protect against an Shinra's Heat Wave. Then followed with a Palm aim at Shinra:

**‡Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku‡** closes his hand into a fist and calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope, which binds the upper body and wings of Shinra and fall on the ground. **(Translate: Sajo Sabaku - _Locking Bondage Stripes_)**

Then Followed with a chant:

_|"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light,_"| As the he generating ten pink energy points around themselves, |"_the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired"_|

**‡Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō‡ (_Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear_)  
**

Hefires them all at Shinra, as Shinra eyes widen try to attend to avoid it, if he'll have to break the chains off and too late. the it was fast resulting in an exceedingly devastating explosion. with the burst of smoke.

Then something came out the smoked? A Shinra's body becomes surrounded by a Orange aura and it slams into Naruto with full force as he fell to the ground hard and cough out with blood as he fell in the ground and as he took out a blood pill on his white mark holster and ate to replenish he blood before he lose all of it. and he lift Zangetsu then as he harness his blade with Reiryoku with full power.

As the Phoenix used the his move again right toward to Naruto with the final strike.

As Naruto on position as the his Zangetsu behind then harness the Reiatsu on his blade then his aim on Shinra's head.

**‡Getsuga Tensho!‡** A fires Crescent Wave on the Horizontal slash at struck the Phoenix head gawk in pain then fell in the ground. Then he left his head and looked the young sunset blond.

**(FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: The Summoned Ended)**

**[Excellent work, young one? You passed the test? And as a Reward for defeated me? take my soul and come forth? And you have my blessing and you will find rest of my brethren.]**

"Thanks, and I will." Naruto replied.

Withe the last of Phoenix Strength make the Phoenix blown into ashes leaving it's Crimson Soul Magatama. And as Naruto walk towards it and raised hisright hand then let the soul move to his palm.

"one down-" Naruto started his hand reach the soul then his flash of light in Crimson light.

**(DMC4 - Gilgamesh Theme Start)**

When the light fades if revealed on his whole right arm Red Metalic Organic Gauntletwhen he exam it then clang his fist the blade extract on the arm-guard** (AN: Think Automail from FMA or Arm of Optimus Prime in Film 2007)**

_**[This is 'Fenikkusu no hane'? The Blade Arm Gauntlet is a better used if you are disarm it leaving the enemies opened and Extract the Blades on the Arm-guard and this... will be come in handy.]**_ Shinra explained.

Then the Gauntlet's Blade is made of flames** (AN: The Blade is Shape like Corona from MHFU)** on arm-guard then as the detracted the blade. As he started it to test it. Then he make a stance with a Uppercut stance on his right arm as really then gripped his new weapons then...

"HUGH!" He uppercut in the air with a huge shockwave then using **'Rising Dragon'** to uppercuts the air then the blade extract followed with **'Rising Sun'** swinging that blade forwards fires create a Wave of Flames then follow to **'Blast Wave'** fires the massive shock-wave of flames surrounds him as his about land on the ground then retract the blade then buffed his muscles as he threw his hand up and struck a similar pose to Sakura's chakra pumped into his fist. baited breaths before Naruto drop himself swung his chakra enhanced fist down onto the ground.

"HUUUAHHHH!" He cried out as his fist impacted the ground. As soon as it hit the earth beneath him shook uncontrollably and giant cracks a series of projectiles shoot from the floor to the ceiling. the **'Shin Messenkou'** with a smirked as all the area cause lots of crater the result of his attacks.

**(DMC4 - Gilgamesh Theme Ended)**

As Move Naruto remove his fist on the ground then as looked his new weapon raised in the air then clang on his arm. "-five to go!" he finished and then he got the **'Fenikusu no hane'**. But he had some mind.

_'Zangetsu-Jiji? Are there's another one somewhere in Fire Country or Konoha?'_ Naruto asked his Zanpakuto partner.

'Yes? Bahamut will be pleased that you defeat Shinra' Zangetsu told him and he nodded understand.

So as he finish asking his partner and has he walk towards the entrance. As he himself about his sounds and clothes are messed up with a small sweat-drop and chuckled little.

"I better patch my wounds and fix my clothes too." Naruto said joke in comment about his condition and clothes.

As he out in the Underground Temple looked at the sky that it's night time already the he use his shunpo to get home then he needs some sleep that he spend time in the temple for tomorrow's class.

**==Namikaze Compound==**

**==With Hitomi==**

As Hitomi went back to the Compound and then she it on her couch for waiting for her parents to get home as she though her former brother was good at Medical-Ninjutsu and Unknown Taijutsu is using during the spar with his friend Sasuke.

**':Still think about Naruto-kun?:'** Kurumi though

_'Yeah, but i tried to to talk to him during the class and he so popular and he learn Medical-Ninjutsu and the Unknown Taijutsu he learned.'_ Hitomi depressed and as Hitomi is going to the kitchen to eat some snacks

**==Few moments Later==**

As Kushina got back with the groceries and as she saw Hitomi reading her brother's novel; Life as a Substiture Soul Reaper'. then she turn her head saw her mother that got back, as she mark the page then close the book as she walk towards her give a preek on her cheek. "Hitomi? How was school?" Kushina asked.

"Great, but? Something on the Academy?" Hitomi said with a sad tone.

Kushina eye rose. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Nii-san?" Hitomi stated.

Kushina shocked. "Tell me everything, sweety?" she asked then she sit next to her daughter.

Hitomi sigh. "during the Taijutsu sparring match? Nii-san fought against Sasuke from school." Hitomi start explained.

"Miko-chan's son!" Kushina curious and Hitomi nodded.

Hitomi continue. "Nii-san was good and the Taijutsu he used was unknown, but? I never seen it before."

"What? An Unknown Taijutsu stance?" Kushina shocked and she nodded again.

"After class? I've search around the Information about the forms of taijutsu that I've not seen the forms with my kage bunshin are searching around the clock to find it but the Information about the Unknown taijutsu is not on the archieves and it's like he created it and didn't tell what he called it? But he still hate me and he still not trust me, before my brother is gone." Hitomi said in depressed.

"You couldn't find the forms of taijutsu is never seen or heard it before!" Kushina shock of how Naruto was strong and that it's been days for his departure.

Hitomi continue. "As Nii-san declared winner and Sasuke got injured and Nii-san used Medical Jutsu as he said his mother taught him." she stated

Kushina eyes wide gritted her teeth that she heard Naruto was adopted by a random women. "What! He learned Medical Jutsu? But his to young to learn Medical Jutsu? Did the 'women' taught him?" She seroius.

"I'm curious kaa-san? the Taijutsu punch he called it 'Ikketsu'?" Hitomi continue stated.

"One Bone? That's a strange one" Kushina admitted.

"It is kaa-san? Sasuke said He was hit by the Mountain" Hitomi stated cause her mothers eyes wider.

"He hit Sasuke hard?" Kushina shocked.

"Yes, and after the declared his winner and he healed him and then after that and that's all I know" she finished.

Kushin Silent that her son was good at Medical-Ninjutsu learned by his adopted mother in such a young age like Tsunade and she WAS a failure to be a mother to her former son and as hope she'll attend to convince her son to forgive her for what they caused and as she and Minato tried everything but...things got worst, and nothing is never going to be normal.

_'Well. I guess I'll Minato and Tsunade about this'_ Kushina though

**==With Naruto==**

**(Hand in Hand Kingdom Hearts I OST Start)**

As Naruto arrived his Penthouse with his Shunpo on the front door and looked at his new weapon.

_'So, Shinra? how many Names of your brethrens?'_ he asked his gauntlet.

_**[Ah Yes, there's Bahamut, Leviathen, Fenrir, Alastor and Odin.]**_ Shinra told him

Naruto nodded understand. _'You know it well be handy if I will become stronger.'_ Naruto admitted.

_**[You know? I have something to give you.]**_ Shinra said.

_'What is it?'_ He asked then his armguard glows in crimson and the on his left hand as he open his palm then the light fades it tures out it's a blade knife with Wing handle design the guard is birds head mouth opened and the Blade is striaght edge. _'Whoa!'_ Naruto awed.

**_[This is the Blade of Phoenix? This blade will be useful just like Hagoromo did we made the Treasure tools in the first place]_** Shinra explain. _'I see and this is cool.'_ Naruto replied with a smile.

_**[Oh! I forgot? Took out your right palm in front of you]**_ Shinra Instructed. _'Why?'_ Naruto asked confused.

_**[You'll see.]**_ Phoenix replied. As he instructed he took out his palm looked in his eyes and his right gauntlet is glowing then it fade back to his normal right arm? And on his palm is the small version of Crimson magatama with small chain with carabinder and as along with a small chain necklace.

_**[This chain will hold our power around your neck same as Hagoromo does and it will be useful. And when you are on the Largest Situation? Summoned me if you needed me for aiding your battle.]**_ Shinra explained. _'Thanks'_ Naruto replied and suddenly...it felt a that the information from the clone was desperate and with a smile. _'Thank you for the corporation with you. And don't broke our deal, okay? Danzo-san, Sandaime-san.' _Naruto though and he put on the chain necklace and the Magatama._  
_

_**[Good luck...Naruto. And have the 'Will of Fire' bonds you and make you stronger.]**_ Shinra's last words.

As Naruto on his front door deactivate his barrier with one specific hand seal followed with security seals and unlock his door with blood seal he placed to unlocked it as he opened the door then walk pass through and he close slowly the door completely shut.

**(Hand in Hand Kingdom Hearts 1 OST Ended)**

**Chapter 3 Ended**

* * *

**OVA Special: Endurance Experience.**

**~In Ninja Academy~**

As Class gathered in the Training Field. As Iruka clear his throat. "Alright, class? time for the haing a some experience for Endurance." he Announced as the class moaning for having the Endurance Experience.

"Alright, now What is Endurance?" Mizuki question their students.

Sakura answered. " is the ability of an organism to exert itself and remain active for a long period of time, as well as its ability to resist, withstand, recover from, and have immunity to trauma, wounds, or fatigue. It is usually used in aerobic or anaerobic exercise. The definition of 'long' varies according to the type of exertion – minutes for high intensity anaerobic exercise, hours or days for low intensity aerobic exercise. Training for endurance can have a negative impact on the ability to exert strength unless an individual also undertakes resistance training to counteract this effect.

"Good, Sakura" Iruka said in smile. "So, we already select a volunteer who can test resist the damage." he added.

Hitomi step in raise her hand. "Who is it?" she asked.

Iruka grinned like a sadist. "It's..." He started as the Students spines shivered and wait for him to anwsered and then... "Naruto." Cause the Students shocked about the top student.

"You serious sensei? Nii-san will test us?" Hitomi serious.

Iruka smiled. "Dead serious." he replied and turn and walk away along with Mizuki and he wave his hand. "Have fun."

As Naruto walked in as the he turn looked at is student. "All right, you maggots I'll be the one who volunteer for your test to avoid attacks and endure the pain." he announced.

"You serious, Naruto?" male student said and Naruto nodded.

"Yup, the truth behind the pain is what it seeks and the Enemy Ninja hit you if where it came from, and I will give a only lesson is to find is...randori." He example.

"What is that?" Female student asked.

Naruto sigh answered. "It's similar then Taijutsu? it's describe free-style practice. The term literally means "chaos taking" or "grasping freedom," implying a freedom from the structured practice of _kata_. Randori may be contrasted with _kata_, as two potentially complementary types of training." he answered.

As the students awed that how smart Naruto was minus Hitomi in shocked. "You sure?" Hitomi asked and Naruto replied. "I'm positive." he close his eyes.

"So you would not object to a little _Randori_." he said and took out a bokken came out on his Kimono.

As all the students gulped in feared.

Then he...

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

Wrack all the students have lumps on their heads steam came out on their lumps and all groaning. Plus Hitomi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and co. are have multiple lumps on their heads and Shikamaru whin word. 'troublesome~'.

As Naruto Withdraw his bokken in the behind his robes.

"I hope you have learned, students. That truth isn't the only thing that hurts." Naruto said in wise

As Hitomi got up on her feet. "ARE YOU ALMOST KILL US HERE?!" She yelled in frustrating and then rubbing her head groaning.

Naruto eyes cold. "No, you must fell the pain and endure the pain and you won't became a Ninja if you need to endured." he said.

As Naruto smiles like a Sadistic Maniac that cause the students gulped in fear with sweat gleans on their head and said. "Now...let's continue~."

**==Moments later==**

"So? Did you got it?" Naruto asked.

As he saw many students got hang off with some experience. "Man! That hurts a lot." Kiba complaining.

As the students agreed with Kiba and they almost good and very aggressive. "Well, I guess it's time for you guys a final test...? you are demised." he lied.

"So, that means we're passed, so we can go home?" Hitomi asked with students smiled.

"Yes." he answered and the students sigh in relief. "But first..." Naruto took out his bokken. "**Randori!**"

All the students screaming for ran their lives.

As the students runs fastest they could with one word. "YOU LIAR!"

**==With Hitomi==**

As Hitomi run fastest she could to avoid to been wrack by her brother, Naruto. And as Hitomi sigh in relief. _'Whoa, that was close he almost wrack me in a minute.'_ she though and she saw the corner that no sign of him. "His gone, I think." she stated. "Well, better not to tell Kaa-san or tou-san about-*Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*" as interrupt and smacked by Naruto with a bokken in tapping in his left shoulder standing left besides Hitomi with a Huge Lump, Left black eye and broken teeth.

Naruto eyes closed shake he head and explained. "tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. A Ninja never let yourself guard if you can't stop running if you attend to retreat to the base to report it to your leader and still not look around your surroundings? But! too late if you were caught or killed and your dead.." As he said turn and walk away from the beat out Hitomi.

As Naruto stopped felt the info from his clones. _'Hm, looks like few of my friends got pass and the rest failed.'_ he though and with shrugged shoulders 'Oh-well' sign and use his shunpo to head some training on the training grounds.

**OVA Ended**

* * *

**Translate about Kido Spells  
**

**Hado - **Way of Destruction

**Bakudo - **Way of Binding

**Kaido - **Turn Away of Healing Kido

* * *

**Special Announcement: I only use the Facebook to transfer the story lines there :3**

Naruto's Equipment (I Recommanded Naruto's Outfit)

Shihakusho(Black Kimono Wear)

White Haori Coal - Think Toshiro's coat, the Symbol of Gotei 13 with a Kanji 月 (Moon) in it.

Dark Blue Vest with Zipper Pockets** - **Lightweight multilayer fabric thin and White Gotei 13 Symbol and a Kanji Moon (月 - Getsu) it on he left chest.

Black Leather Gauntlets with Steal Plated Armguards - Hidden Blade on the right arm and Pivot-Blade on the left arm

Black Leather Greaves with Small Circular Spike - Hidden Kunai/Knife Holsters

White Obi - (Left)2 Belt Kunai/Shuriken Holsters, (Right)2 White Clip and Blue Clip Medicine Holster and (Back Right Belt)Brown Clip Holster on the left and right is Green Clip Storage Scroll Holster.

Hip Pouch

Scroll Holsters

* * *

**Naruto's Hip Pouch Inventory** **Supplies**

* * *

30 Blood Pill -Replenish is loosing to much blood is on the right white mark holster

30 Soldier Pill - Replenish is Chakra is on the left blue mark holster

20 Kunais, 10 Rope Darts Hip Pouch, 18x2 Shuriken in Left Holster, 18 Red 8-point Shuriken

3 Storage Scrolls (Heavy Tools Storage, Hunting Material Storage, Supply Storage), 20 Explosive Tags, 10 Hi-Explosive, 10 Smoke bombs, 4 Two-Way Barrier Seals, 5 Conversion Seals

* * *

**Scrolls Colors**

* * *

Storage Scroll - Dark Blue with White Line center.

Hunting Material Scroll - Brown with Dark green sidelines

Heavy Tools Storage - Black with White sidelines

* * *

**Soul Summon Databaase**

* * *

**Shinra, The Ancient Phoenix**

* * *

:Technique:

Aerial Ace - flies at the opponent, back flips in the air, then dives down at the opponent, its body becoming surrounded by white streaks. It then slams into the opponent.

Brave Bird Attack - flies into the air and flies down at the opponent like a missile, its body bursting into flames. Then, it opens up its wings and its body becomes surrounded in a blue aura, and it slams into the opponent.

Flame Feather Shot - Fires the 10 flames of feather on its wings aim to it's opponent

Heat Wave** - **A red-orange ball appears in Shinra's mouth, and it releases a wind of flames at the opponent.

Healing Tear - One single drop of the Phoenix tears heals wounds and removes poison

Giga Impact - Flies at the opponent and its body becomes surrounded by yellow-orange streaks. Then, Shinra's body becomes surrounded by a Orange aura and it slams into the opponent with full force.

Phoenix Down Feather - Revise's Unconscious Individuals

◆Rebirth Flame◆ - Heals Every Individuals with a white flames

:Element: Fire

:Soul Color: Crimson

**Gantoretto no hane(Gauntlet of Phoenix)**

:Weapon Form: Blade Gauntlet and Phoenix Head Armguard with Plated Gloves** (Think: The Warp Blade and the Blade is like Corona)**

Elements: Fire/Metal

:Skills:

Rising Sun - An energy attack, used by building up energy around blade, sends a small spinning crescent wave slash from his blade the opponent.

Blast Wave - An extremely destructive attack in which the user swing the blade horizontal rotating with a massive shockwave of flames

Rising Dragon - An uppercut infused with flames power that rises to the heavens in an ascent that spells certain doom causing the area in shockwave. While deactivate the blade.

Fire Absortion Shield - Absorbs Fire-based attack restores Chakra or Reiryoku

**Shin Messenkou** (_True Destroying Glint)_ - punches the ground and a series of projectiles shoot from the floor with massive fireballs. The user then throws themselves blade-first towards the opponent, surrounded by the additional earth fists. With the Geysers of flames

**Genmurei Kai** (_Phantasm Zero: Revision) - _Releases one giant crescent wave from his Blade arm, with varying speed.

Special Gift:** Blade of Phoenix - **Handle shape like a red wing design, mouth open Hand guard and Stright Blade **(AN: Think Assassin's Creed Dagger of Altair) **And a small chain necklace that you can place the Magatamas

**Chapter 3 Completed**

**Date: **2/15/2014/12:08am

**I taking don't own Final Fantasy's Phoenix Summon and the Name Rufus Shinra Name, so I decide having a 'Soul Summon' will do. Like Rikudo Sannin use the Rinnegan to Summon Multipe Animal. Having a Azin's Fighting Stance from Grand Chase is coolest And using the Skills/Techniques I aguired. So I like adding OSTs and Musics from FFs, Starcrafts, and DMCs and more and What the Heck and Please Preview.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sword of the Snow Awake

Chapter 4: The Sword of the Snow Awake

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

The Blizzard White, The Cherry Flake, and The Snow Maiden.

**AN: Looked at the Grammer in Prologue or Chapter 1**

_**"Shannaro!" **_- Inner Words: New Grammer

**AN: It depends that the word Zanpakuto or Zanpaktou on the story.**

**(Story Start)**

**==~6 years Later~==**

**(Naruto OST - Morning Extended Start)**

It's been 6 years since Naruto declaring to no longer a part of Uzumaki-Namikaze family for their mistakes and neglected as 'Naruto Kurosaki' that we went to administration office to change his surname after graduation and then join Ninja Academy in today since he will live in Penthouse for the money he raises then the reason for got a tons of money is he is the Great Seal Master ever in history in his young aged then placing Blood Seals, High Security Seals and Kidō barrier he place them to make sure for intruders. And Many Shinobis' and the Villagers give him his gain reputation and more respectful that when he invented more seals and more advance weapons he made got the knowledge of his adopted uncle, Ichigo. That his from another world since he told him that his worlds technology are more advanced then Snow Country here in Elemental Nations.

After 6 years before his departure for their regret for betrayal. As he enter Academy for start his he enter the classroom and he saw his 'former' sister, Hitomi with sad on her face look at her 'brother' with cold eyes without her to say it and he decide to ignore her and without saying anything then sit on the lower sit besides the window and stare at the side.

Few Days later for having a Family Picture taking for his parents. But during he send out his clone for meeting with his former family and godparents having discussion about 'Sode no Shirayuki' but he can't let them to get their hands on to her and that because of the Prophecy is changed and now they lost everything for the sake of their family. But still nothing ordinary. Since Minato tried everything of his affairs and got worst but he tried to send his ANBU to spied on his training all the times and then nothing is going gone bad.

As Hitomi tried to talk to him since before Academy starts, but he ignored her and but having lunch with him but he refused and shunned her. But he having lunch with his friends that she used to be. During her birthdays' and Christmas Holidays'? But her friends never came minus Hinata. But only her godparents came give her few gifts? But She have no other friends anymore cause her heartbroken.

As usual Naruto woke up on his bed send his clone to make some breakfast, taking a bath as always and put some gear? as he arrived and he dismissed his clone, eat his breakfast, then ready to go to the Academy.

And his New gear he put some adjustments for prepared: Dark Blue Vest with Pockets**, **Black Leather Gauntlets with Steal Plated Arm-guards, Black Leather Greaves, and his Sleeveless Haori Coat with a Symbol of Gotei 13 with a Kanji on the center of the Symbol is a 月 (Tsuki) or Moon. **(AN: Think Toshiro Hitsugaya's Coat) **And lastly put on his Necklace with a one Crimson Soul Magatama he obtain yesterday during the fight with Shinra.**  
**

He use his Shunpo to going to the Academy.

**==Arrived the Academy==**

Once he arrive the Academy and taking his seat and doing his gesture and staring the sky outside on the window.

As rest of the classmates arrived at the classroom and have taken their seat. Naruto had bored look on his face and was about to fall asleep until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice said. Naruto just sighs and turns his head to see a girl that has pink hair, green eyes and large forehead. The girl was smiling at him this girl is known as Sakura Haruno a civilian girl and the girl that Naruto saved when she was being bullied. As he recalled that day.

**==FLASHBACK START==**

_"Oh look its forehead girl" one of the class bullies said._

_"HAHAHA, her forehead sure makes a nice target practice" One of girls said as she grabbed a stone._

_"No please don't!" 7 years old Sakura pleaded and the bullied throws the stone, targeting her forehead. She shielded her eyes and waited for the stone to strike her again._

_CLANG!_

_Sakura opened her eyes only to see the stone was on the ground with shuriken on the center._

_"You know picking on a defenseless girls is pretty pathetic don't you think?" Naruto asked as he appeared in the scene with his on his pocket._

_"Who the hell are you?" the leader of the bullies asked and Naruto just ignored his question._

_"I gonna say this once leave now or face the consequences." Naruto said and one of the bullies recklessly charges at Naruto with his fist ready. Naruto sidestepped to avoid the attack easily then grabbed his wrist and knee strike him to the stomach that sends the bully flying straight to the tree and knocking the bully out._

_Everyone was shock in what they saw. The bullies were scared shitless while Sakura was awe in what Naruto did._

_"Let's get out of here!" the leader shouted as his group started to run away leaving other one behind. Naruto was disgusted by this and summoned two clones and ordered them to catch the bullies. The clones ordered them then shunpo'd the bullies with a top level speed and easily knock them out cold._

**_==Moments later==_**

_The bullies started to wakes up and found them tied to a tree with ninja wires and the two clones were besides them and Naruto was standing in front of them with arms cross and were glaring at them._

_"Bullying a defenseless girl is one the things that I hate." Naruto said then he move his arm then 'Schnick' a blade extended out from his wrist __**(AN: I decide having the famous Hidden Blade on Assassin Creed? Think AC2 Version)**__ and the bullies swallow the lump on their throat and scared look on their face._

_After Naruto left his 'former parents' house and having grudged against them. Then he decide to live alone and also has his family in his mind to take of him, then his making seals and new seal are more advance and he invented 'Conversion Seal' and he would mass produce it and sell them in various Shinobi stores through out Konoha. The village itself would also but a mass quantity of the seal to provide to some Shinobi just in case of emergency._

_Shortly after the release of the Conversion seal, its sale rate already surpassed many other ninja tools. It was just a very conventional and useful tool, it is also very easy to carry and store, so it is very appealing to many Shinobi and Kunoichi. Naruto released, the Anti-Rape seal is by far the most popular._

_Rape is one of the most horrific fates of many Kunoichi, and a seal that can prevent that fate is bound to be popular._

_This was when every kunoichis' give Naruto, the moniker 'Kūroi Kyūseishu' came into existence. every kunoichi population are so praised for the 7 year old boy make a best seal ever to make sure that will never happen in the future or new mission will be. _

_And then he made a 'High Explosive Tag' the color is a new tag is Dark Red and It's most powerful and highest explosive that made it better then normal 'explosive tag' and sold them to the shops for higher price then buy a penthouse and supplies and he construct a 'Hidden Blade' two of them for his arsenal on the blacksmith shop he work there and built them and then he training with them._

_"I heard about making the girl a target practice how about I make all of you make target practice now?" Naruto asked as slid the blade back into place, pulls out couple of kunais and shurikens. The kids turned pale and started pleading at him._

_"Please don't kill us!"_

_"We're sorry!"_

_"I want my mommy!"_

_Naruto had enough and put his weapons away and told the clones to remove the ropes. The clones did what they were told and released the bullies. Naruto gave them a death glare and the bullies flinch at this._

_"Next time if I see you all picking on her or any other student I'll make sure to make you all my target practices. Got it?" Naruto asked with threatening tone._

_"HAI!" The bullies shouted before they all run away. Naruto just shook his head and turn his attention to Sakura._

_"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura just nodded at him while blushing. Naruto notice a small cut on her forehead._

_"Hold still." Naruto said as he hand began to glow green and place his hand on her forehead. Sakura blushed even more by the sudden contact. Few seconds later the cut was gone and Naruto smiled at her._

_"There all better." Naruto said._

_"Yes, thanks for saving me…um."_

_"Naruto…Naruto Kurosaki." Naruto said he extended his hand and Sakura smiled at him and shake his hand. _

_"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Sakura greeted with a smiled. And Naruto look at her that with beautiful emerald eyes._

_"I'm Sakura Haruno."_

_'I found you.' Naruto and Sode no Shirayuki thought._

**==FLASHBACK ENDED==**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily and he started to notice the killing intent coming from the girls and he turns to his sister who was glaring daggers at Sakura. Naruto inwardly sigh. He remember his talk with Ichigo or her adopted mother told him about girls.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called.

"Hm?... what is it, Naruto-kun?" Sakura said.

"I Think it's time for you have a special gift for you for until after class." As Naruto said. And Sakura eyes-wide in Shocked. "Really?!" She said and he nodded as rest of the fan-girls are having jealously they want gifts from him. "What is it?" She asked. As the fan-girls got pout for more jealous about their 'Naruto-kun' having gifts for graduation, since the rumors spreading that ll over the school that Naruto and Sakura since

"Until if after we pass the test, and then I'll give it to you, Okay?" Naruto replied.

Sakura pout said. "HMM! You no fun, Naru-kun." as the fangirls shock that Sakura give Naruto a nickname like his adopted mother to called his husband nickname as: 'Naru-kun' or 'Foxy-Kun'. in his mind take make them jealous,

As Door slide open and the 2 Instructors entered and As cleared his throat and let his the students attention. And as Iruka announce. "Alright class? Today we have a written test today." cause the students groan. And as Iruka give the test papers to each of the students.

A few seconds later Iruka told them to start and the class flips the test over. Naruto takes a look at his test and smirks. _"Well I better get started and I won't failed this for around these questions are simple. Especially since thanks to my parents_ _lessons just from a different time."_ Naruto thought to himself as he starts to write down the answer for the first question _'What are the names of the Hokage and what are they famous for?'_. Ten minutes later Naruto is done and waiting for everyone else to finish. As the hour drudged on the rest of the class starts to finish theirs and when the hour was up everyone had finished.

"I guess we should get started with the rest of the exam, Naruto take your seat so that we can begin the written portion." Iruka says and Naruto sits back down and Iruka starts to hand out the test to the class.

"Okay now that everyone is finished let's go outside for the projectile throwing portion of the exam." Iruka says and the class stands up and heads outside. "Okay your goal is to hit as many vital spots as you can. As you can see their are five dummies with four targets max score possible is 40. 2 points for hitting the center, 1 point anywhere else on the target, if you miss you of course get 0 points. Let's get started." Iruka looks at his clipboard. "First up is Shino Aburame." Shino steps forward and picks up the kunai and shuriken and throws them. "35/40 good job Shino. Next up is Choji Akimichi...34/40, Sakura Haruno." Sakura comes forward and faster than Iruka and Mizuki could follow, she threw the kunai and shuriken and embed themselves into all the center of the targets. "40/40 excellent job Sakura." _'Thank you Naru-kun.'_ Sakura though. Iruka says getting over the shock at how fast they flew. "Hinata Hyuga...30/40, Kiba Inuzuka...33/40, Shikamaru Nara...37/40, Sasuke Uchiha...39/40" There is a squeal from all fan girls. "Naruto Kurosaki." Iruka says and Naruto does the same thing Sakura did shocking everyone at what the orange-blond did the same squeal as Sasuke. "40/40 Naruto, excellent job, Ino Yamanaka...36/40, Sayuri...37/40, and last but not least Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze ..38/40." Iruka rights down the score. "Okay now then with the end of this let's continue on to the sparring portion" Iruka says as the class makes it's way to the sparring circle.

**(AN: I am not going to go over all the fights just Naruto's and Sakura's, but I will announce the winners. I apologize if this pisses some people off and So then I've decided to Skipped it for at least until then. As for Ami? she will be useful.)**

"Kiba Inuzuka vs. Shino Aburame...Winner Shino." Because of Kiba freak him out, "Shikamaru Nara vs. Choji Akimichi...Winner Shikamaru" Because his lazy and his friends is a stubborn one. "Next up is Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno." Iruka says and they step forward into the circle.

"Ino, Let's do this for sure. I actually woke up this morning appalled at myself for having a new me for all for now and let's continue for our match to win." Sakura says with Neutral shocking everyone except Naruto who smiles. Iruka authorizes the start of the match. "Bring it on, Forehead." Ino attacks Sakura, Sakura catches her fist pulls her forward and then knees Ino in the gut and does a spinning back kick knocking her back a few feet.

"Damn that hurts, you so good Billboard-Brow?" Ino asks holding her stomach in pain.

"Know something Ino? I got a date with Naruto~" Saakura said with a sweat tone

Ino eyes bulged yell. "WHAT! NO FAIR! FOREHEAD!" As she charges at Sakura as she dodge back then counter with performs **Panchira Torunēdo** an upside-down rotating straddle split, allowing them to deliver multiple kick attacks to Ino. As Ino broke her balance as she back-flip to avoid her kick as Sakura back her stance. "I won't let you-" Ino is about to say. **(Translate: Panchira Torunedo - **_**Panty-Flash Tornado)**_

"It's too late Ino. Something that you already too late? My parents having a Arrange Marriage when my mother was still pregnant and as Naruto's former parents lied to them for not telling them about he had son in the first place, so? We trained each other~." Sakura says. "WHAT!" Ino shocked as the students too plus Hitomi cling about having a arrange marriage.

"It's over." Sakura says and moves towards Ino and hits her stomach. "You alright Ino?" Sakura says as she gets ups and she shill in pain. "Yeah, you just hit me hard, you know." Ino replied. "Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"Winner Sakura." Iruka says shocked at the fight and what was said during the fight. "Next is Hinata Hyuga vs. Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze.

As Hitomi and Hinata on the sparring Circle as Hinata spoke. "Um, You sure about this, Hitomi?" in shy impression.

"Sure, it does, we're friends remember. ttabayo!" Hitomi with a stance. "It's only a spar?"

With Hinata nod. "Hai, your right." she replied with a Jyuken stance.

**(AN: Sorry? I'll just have to skipped that and use you Imagination.)**

"Winner Hitomi." Iruka declared and Hitomi lift her best friend up back on her feet as they out in the circle.

Sayuri Ucihiha vs. Ami

**(AN: Same. But Very Bashful? Ami maybe a bully of Sakura then Sayuri will beat some senses.)**

"Winner Sayuri Iruka declared as Mizuki bring Ami to the Infirmary to patch her up.

Iruka what was said during the fight "Next is Naruto Kurosaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Rematch?" Naruto asked make a Stance **(AN: Azin's Fighting Stance)**

"Just don't hit very hard, okay." Sasuke says and Iruka authorizes the start of the fight. Sasuke wasting no time charges at Naruto.

"**‡Ikkotsu‡**" Naruto says and moves towards Sasuke and punches him in the gut little harder. "It's this Natural?" Naruto says to Sasuke. "Yeah." he replied.

With Naruto's smirked then as he Jump at Sasuke performs **Gatoringu Jidanda** with amultiple foot stomps on the Sasuke's face. With blocked the kicked but it hit his face send Sasuke skied towards the circle that almost touch it as he stand on his feet. **(AN: Translate: Gatnoringu Jidanda - **_**Gatling Mad-Stomping**_**)**

"Damn it Naruto. You always a hard as usual." Sasuke comment.

As Naruto keep punches and Sasuke's evasion as Sasuke charges at Naruto who just shakes his head he dodges Sasuke's punch, but it was a feint and Naruto saw through it and blocks the real hit which was a headbutts Sasuke in the forehead send an opponent flying backward a considerable distance to the outside of the Sparring Circle that he use **Chōhigezutsuki**. **(AN: -_- Think Isshin's Headbutts Ichigo before he save his son from Aizen. And Translate of Chohigezutsuki is ****_Super Stubble Headbutt_****)**

That cause the students and instructors jaws-dropped with a sweat-drop on their backs.

"Uhh...Winner Naruto." Iruka says then he chuckled a little and Naruto leaves the circle walk towards to fallen Sasuke and said. "Your alright?"

As Sasuke stand then sit up straight with a lump on his forehead and he rubbed it. "Man Naruto. You are an asshole." he chukled.

Naruto chuckled a little and offer his hand as Sasuke accept again to back on his feet then Sasuke spoke up. "Buddy? there is one to say to you." he asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Then...*PUNCH*

Sasuke's fist implant on his face make a hole on Naruto's face make the girls blushed plus Hitomi.

"You jerk! You banged my head with your headbutt. That hurts! You idiot." Sasuke said mad mood with tick-mark on his head.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized then he fix his face. **(AN: Think Ichigo Kicked his dad's face in Ep.296)**

As Naruto walk with his face fix with a x-bandage on his nose and stands by Sakura with a smile on his face.

"Okay let's all go back inside for the jutsu portion of the exam." Iruka says and they go back the classroom. Sasuke looks at Naruto with smirk on his face. When they get into the classroom Iruka speaks up. "Now when I call your name come to the room across the hall, Shino Aburame." Iruka says and they go across the hall and and Shino creates and Insect Clone, transforms into Iruka and substitutes himself with a trash can. "You pass. Iruka says with a smile. "Choji...Pass." Sakura enters the room_._

"Uh...thank you. Now Henge no Justu, please." Iruka says and then there is a perfect replica of Iruka standing in-front of the Chunin. "Now Kawarimi." Iruka says and Sakura substitutes herself with a desk without hand seals. "Well good you pass." _'That was easy.'_ she though of proud herself._ '__**YOU GO GIRL!'**_Inner-Sakura said. Iruka says "Hinata...Pass, Kiba...Pass, Shikamaru...Pass, Sasuke...Pass." When Naruto entered the classroom Naruto just smiles at him which makes him even madder. "Okay Naruto just do the Transformation Jutsu and Substitution Jutsu please." Iruka says. **(AN: Henge - Transformation, Kawarimi - Substitute)**

"Sure thing sensei." Naruto says and makes the 'Ram' seal. **‡Henge no Jutsu.‡** Naruto said and then there is a perfect replica of Iruka standing in-front of the Chunin is standing in-front of them.

"Very good Naruto now the Substitution Jutsu please." Iruka says as Naruto drops the transformation, substitutes herself with a log. "Good Naruto when you go back please send in Ino." Iruka says.

"Sure thing sensei." Naruto says and goes to leave the room. A couple of seconds later Ino walks in.

"Ino...Pass. Sayuri...Pass. Hitomi...Pass." Iruka says and Hitomi then heads back to the classroom to take her seat. When Iruka and Mizuki enter the room Iruka starts talking. "For those of you who passed congratulations The Final test will be Clone jutsu." Iruka says and everyone files out the door except Naruto and Sakura who he use his Shunpo to head Sakura's home. As they arrive the Alleys to walk with her.

"Sakura, we have something to eat? My treat?" Naruto asks with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, Naru-kun and let's spend more time together" Sakura replied with the same serious tone in her voice. "We should go to my favorite Place in the Dango." Sakura says and Naruto nod and hold her then use his Shunpo to go to the Dango Shop.

**==In the Dango Shop==**

**(Kingdom Hearts 1: Destiny Island Theme ExtendedStart)**

As Naruto and Sakura enter her favorite Dango the owner saw in shocked replaced with a smile. "Why Hello young ones? What may I have your Order?" Owner asked.

"Anmitsu, please." Sakura ordered.

"Some, 2 Sticks of Dango with syrup and some 2 tea as well." Naruto ordered as well.

"Coming right up." Owner replied and start working.

So as the young couples sit together on the same table and as Sakura looked at him still wearing his Shihakusho and a White Haori. With a body language 'Boredom Gesture' on the table for waiting for the order is served. So she saw how handsome he was? blond hair with orange highlights, and mostly his handsome face.

With a silence broke. "Is there something on my face. Sakura-chan?" He said as 'eep' from Sakura. "Um... Nothing... I was saw you wearing your Kimono?" She asked shutter.

"Oh! you mean my Shihakusho? What about it?" Naruto complained.

"Is it rather like a you like a Samurai when you have a katana, or something?" Rosette said.

"Oh, everyone in the village though the same thing." Sunset-blond answered.

As Sakura nodded for understand for Naruto wearing a kimono in public. And as Naruto caught something in his mind.

'Come sochi? Asked her how feel? and that way same as me and Foxy-kun before we became couple and then we kissed each other during the Chunin Exams since I was cried and worried about my baby Noriko back in Wave?' Sakura Explained to her son about her daughter. 'I just want to keep her as my own daughter for not related by blood. But I don't care she give birth by someone? But she still my baby after all.' She added with a sad impression.

_'I guess your right, kaa-san? The way you told me but...!'_ Naruto jerk out in reality. 'What is it sochi?' Sakura asked confused. _'Someones spying on us?' _He replied. 'Who?' She replied asked.

As Naruto snapped in reality that cause Sakura attention. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto sigh. "Someone or some people are spying on us." he replied.

Sakura grasp in shocked and mental snarl for ruin her 'date' with Naruto. _**"SHANNARO! WHO DARES TO RUIN OUR DATE WITH NARUTO-KUN!"**_ Inner-Sakura frustrating.

"Who was it? And How did you sense it" Sakura asked curious.

Naruto smirked and answered. "I think I know who they are..."

As Naruto then looked at the entrance then with a smirked that he recognize the Chakra or Spirit Signatures, then suddenly a cough came out for no where?

**~Outside the Dango Shop~**

Outside there two-no four people was stalking or spying the young couple was...

Outside the entrance besides the wooden window? There is Itachi and Yugao and along with two was Anko, again. and the person who cover the man's mouth by Yugao is? He had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. But it's none other then Hayate Gekko? Yugao's Lover and a Kenjutsu Instructor? He and Yugao were spent training together eventually led to them falling in love with each other. And then is one of Kenjutsu students of Naruto's former mother Kushina before his declaring.

As Yugao still has her hand on her lover's mouth to keep him from being spotted and spoke up silently. "Hayate-kun? You better keep your cough in check? over-wise we will be discovered." She said to Hayate.

As Hayate mumbling "Sorry. Yugao? I couldn't stop coughing with still no cure for my health." he said to her about to be not in the best of health, as he had an unexplained chronic cough and eye bags..

Yugao frown replied. "But you better be." she admitted.

Anko smirked as she take a peek to spying on them. "You think stalking gaki's date with a pink haired girl in my favorite bar since before I met him in the forest of death." she said.

"Anko. It's a bad idea for stalking them. And then he'll know he can sense us." Yugao told her.

Itachi nodded agreed and look at his friends. "She's right. It's a bad idea for spying on them? His skills in sensory is more aggressive then Nidaime." he warned Anko that cause her shocked.

"I agreed with Itachi-san? Spying someone isn't a good thing," A familiar voice from behind caught them off guard.

They quickly whirled around, looking back in the direction of the voice to see Naruto standing in the entrance with the arms crossed for disappointed. "You shouldn't say 'hi' to anyone like everyone else rather then a stalking or spying." He spoke up.

As Itachi looked a Anko. "Told you." He told Anko about the warning.

Yugao sigh for her friends motive behavior and as she let go her lover's mouth and said. "Sorry about Anko's behavior so we were on our way to get something to eat when Anko saw you two for not to interrupted your 'hang-out'." She told Naruto as she point at Anko. "When SHE drag us here for spying if she can tell you were a date?" As Anko scratch her head for embarrassed chuckled. "Ehehehehe, sorry, sorry. My bad. I just want to know what are you 2 are doing." Anko said.

As Naruto replied. "We just have to bring Sakura-chan to my place for training after having lunch and I guess if you don't mind you gonna make some a space." He said in Neutral tone and cause Anko sheeply srcatch her head and replied. "Come on gaki. I know you looked upset about it and me and my friends have some dango for having a relaxation." She said reason.

"I see." Naruto and then as his eyes rolled looked at Hayate. "I take you must be Hayate Gekko, correct?" He asked.

"Yes,*cough* I am*cough*and it's *cough*nice to meet *cough*you." Hayate said coughed.

Naruto smirked. "Likewise" he said to him.

"I heard *cough*from Yugao. *cough*that you sold *cough*your Kiku-Ichimonji *cough**cough*from your *cough*shop?" He asked cough again.

Naruto nodded replied.. "That's right. It was my finest art and I made and I take she asked you want some Reinforced your blade that Yugao told me that your sword was a gift, correct?" He replied/asked.

Hayate nodded. "Thanks, *cough*with your *cough*skills of *cough**cough*Craftsmanship, that my blade*cough*is a better as well *Cough*." Hayate said coughed admitted.

"Sure, asked Yugao that she knows where my shop is?" Naruto said told him.

Yugao smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." She said replied.

As they continue their conversation as the voice came in. "Naru-kun? The lunch is served." Sakura called.

"Oh, right! Come on guys join us and we have some conversation to catch up." Naruto asked and everyone nodded.

"Alright! I'm starved." Anko said in pump her spirit.

As Naruto smiled and made a mental evil-chuckled. _'I'll teach her.'_ He though by he attend to make a prank of Anko for ruining their moment.

**==Skipped after Lunch==**

As Naruto and the other finished their lunch so as Naruto and Sakura went ahead and as Naruto use his Shunpo with Sakura to heading to his penthouse with Sakura.

When they arrive then a Loud Scream came from the Dango Shop...

"DAMN YOU BRAT! YOU PAY FOR THIS?!"

Yup that was Anko and as Naruto evil smile**. **"Hehehehehe...that will teach her for ruining our moment right, Saku-chan?" He said to her that cause Sakura blush for he giving her a fine Nickname.

As Sakura giggled then looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, Naru-kun? That snake bitch deserved it for messing around, ne?" she said in seat tone.

Naruto nodded. "Come on Sakura-chan! Let's go." he said and as he grab Sakura waist that cause Sakura blushed and the they disappeared using his Shunpo.

**==On Naruto's Shop; Shinigami Shop.==**

As Naruto and Sakura arrived and are entered his shop and as Naruto guide her to the Tailoring room. Then he a stumbled on the on the going to corner as he lift a large rectangular floor board. That shock Sakura that he coming a secret door as she saw a latter. That she didn't know what leads too?

As Naruto head first then looked at Sakura. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go." He said then he climb down to that the latter goes deep into something underground.

"Uh, okay." Sakura replied and she climb down to that the latter as well for who-knows-what's-there.

**==In Underground Secret Training Grounds==**

_'Well this is funnier than I thought it be…'_

Naruto mentally chuckles seeing the reaction of the Sakura. As the rosette eyes are almost bulging out of her sockets. After descending down the ridiculously long latter they enter a gigantic man-made room which is almost a quarter-half the size of Konoha! The area is well lit with the roof almost appearing like the sky itself. The terrain resembles rocky-mountain are complete with several high cliffs.

"How in the name of Kami did you make this in under a month's time," Sakura asks in a stutter.

"My oji-san told me about his old friend owns a candy shop? He was a former greatest swordsman and a Chief Researcher & Developer of all things and as my uncle's friend build this place and he told me his other friend about this place is used a secret hideout and a better training ground in the surface and then oji-san's friend and his friend were kids that they used to play together and then something happened during their time." Naruto told/explained her about this place.

"And also have a hot-springs too." Naruto added.

Sakura shocked. "There's a hot-springs?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah. I made a Changing Cabin, Outdoor Flooring for resting and a Fence for separation and the whose waters have the power of healing injuries." He explained.

Sakura nodded in understand. "Oh! so when ever someone train hard if you got heavy damage and then you can have a break for take a bath for heal their wounds for relaxing and if they continue training to became stronger and powerful." She said in reason.

Naruto nodded. "That's right, hime." he said with a smile. "So, having decide for build this place is a lot easier then this. And making sure if The Hokage or the ANBU will find out about me then I've been trained in secret in the shadows that no one will know about this. And also that no one knows about how long someone been the long for sometime" As Naruto said then pass though her looked the area and as he turn to looked at her. "So, let's begin your training." Naruto said in start training her.

Sakura shocked eyes widen. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure you are? And now I'll be teaching you who to use Reiryoku, Zanjutsu, I'll continue working with Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido for your arsenals for a certain rights for sure." Naruto said in resulted.

"So that means that you can teach me with those moves?" Sakura asked for excitment. "And tell me about them?" she added.

"Sure." Naruto replied and start his sxplained. "Reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by a race called 'Soul Reapers' and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities.

"I see." Said said in understand.

Naruto continue. "Did you know about Chakra?" he asked and Sakura nodded. "Because there's Spiritual part that you can use Kido spells for battle and as you can allowed to use Chakra Ninjutsu for if I know about their chakra excusiion and then using Kido for separate the both Spiritual and Physical Energy for atleast anytime if you can use Spiritual Part. I'll tell about about Arts? It's called **Kidō**, spiritual arts used in three methods." Naruto raised three fingers.

"First is **Bakudō**. This form is known as the 'way of binding', but also includes barriers and seals." One finger dropped. Sakura nodded in understand.

"Second is **Hadō**, the 'way of destruction'. These spells are, a form of attacking the enemy." A second finger dropped,

"Finally, third is **Kaidō**, also known at the "turn way." Unlike the other paths, these techniques have no set names or forms but rather are meant for healing various parts of the body." As the third finger dropped.

"Oh! **Kaido** is like Medical-Ninjutus?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded. "That's right. Medical-Ninjutsu it takes Chakra control and a better choice for Medical-Nin for the team and then heal your comrades and innocent lives and so if the spiritual energy on their side using Kaido? By doing so, one can attempt to recover the physical body using the patient's restored reiatsu and the healer's external reiatsu. Therefore, restoring the reiatsu when the physical body is in a fully healed state is no trouble at all. That's for recovered from chakra exhaustion." Naruto explained and Sakura nodded understand and he continue. "So, as Kido has Most spells are graded on a scale from 1 to 99, spells of the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. To use Kidō, a Practitioner must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak." Naruto said and Sakura awed.

"So, if you can use chant words is better then hand-signs?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded and said, "The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class" he finished.

"Meaning that you can teach me use Reiryoku that I can used it as well." Sakura said curious.

"Yes, Sakura-chan and it also the secret of the Sensory too." Naruto said.

Sakura shocked. "SO that's how you can sense Itachi-san and the others?" she said.

With Naruto smiled. "That's right. That's the reason I can use sensory is that because someone will hide their chakra signatures that it because of the Spiritual pressure is poor. Depending the pressure is weak or not and that I can sense where are they are and where pin-pointed too." He explained.

"And back then? I can sense Spiritual Pressure for at least widest area about 100 km." Naruto calculated.

Sakura shocked. "Woah! It's like it's superior then Nidaime-sama does." she said in seriously.

Naruto nodded. "That's right, and now some explained about Reiryoku sensing?; Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of Reiryoku possess is the ability to sense other spiritual beings without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because every spiritual being emits a certain amount of his/her own Reiryoku in the form of Reiatsu," Naruto explained.

"What's Reiatsu?" Sakura asked in question.

Naruto answered. "Is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released."

"Oh. I see, you were saying it depends how Reiryoku is poor or not. How higher does the Chakra or Reiryoku is then channeling the Chakra is increasing when ever someone was nearby, right?" Sakura said understand for the answered.

Naruto nodded "Yup, You can be surprise how well **Reiryoku** and **Kidō** can be used when you're a master. me and my uncle told me about this place? as oji-san's friend would say was able to make this easily, _since we have done it before," _Naruto saying the last part to himself.

Sakura were completely spellbound. she was slightly unnerved and impressed. The idea that her sunset-blond crushed and he wa capable of feats like this…

The Rosette walk passed a smirking Naruto as he let her eyes explore the detail of the place. jade take everything into account. Sakura looks back to the sunset blond.

"Still, won't you feel it up top when you and me spar with your reiatsu at full force?"

"A very a stout question. Along the walls I placed special reinforced sound and motion seals. That way if anything goes a little reckless no one above us will hear or feel a thing. So we have free reigns to enjoy our work," Naruto smirks at the rosette.

Shaking himself from his musings Sakura looks at Naruto; "So how does this work Naru-kun?"

"Yup, That right. And now...let's get started." Naruto said and as Sakura smiled that Naruto will train her for the future.

_**'ALL RIGHT! THANK YOU NARUTO-KUN!'**_ Inner-sakura said appeared with hearts on her eyes.

As Naruto Smiles dropped replaced with a then a shocked on his eyes. "I almost forgot!" Naruto said.

Sakura jerk out. "What-What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I almost forgot your gift today." Naruto said with a sheepish in his face and scratch his head.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curious.

And as Naruto took out a Scroll with a Kanji _'Snow'_ in it that he still has it for 7 years in next to his New Family Picture before he brought it and as Riled the scroll and bit his thumb and print it and as poof of smoke came out and as the smoke cleared and as Sakura gasp in shocked that she saw a beautiful Sword that he give it to her and now that sword is hers now? It is standard-sized blade that is pure white with a hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a long white ribbon that forms from the pommel from the end of the hilt.

As Sakura's hands cover her mouth. _'It's Beautiful!'_

As Naruto with a smile that what she saw is that Sode no Shirayuki is the most beautiful Zanpakuto is ever seen,

"You like it" Naruto asked and as Sakura looked at him with his question and replied. "Yes, it is beautiful."

Naruto smiled once more and grab the swords hilt on from the scroll and give it to Sakura as his eyes closed. "This is _'Sode no Shirayuki'_. Take it, it's yours." He said..

As Sakura stand in silent and as any minute for attend grab the sword and as now her left hand is started to tremble for she did not resist the sword's beauty and as her hand reach to the hilt and now...she now grabbing the hilt and then with as sword is started to glow and a reiatsu of White snow surrounding her body and then...everything black.

**==With Naruto==**

As Naruto staring at Sakrua now she obtain Sode no Shirayuki is now hers. And now her Adopted mother is pleased for proud himself that he got his own companion now. Naruto watch Sakura glow and as she float in air as her body is surround the Snow Reiatsu. So Naruto has to wait like 10 minutes like before Naruto meet Zangetsu and his new Family and all have to do is...wait.

_'I complete my task...Kaa-san, Sode no Shirayuki-Obaasan._' Naruto eyes closed though. _'So, 'Toad Prophecy?' I guess it's too late...and also you lost...the War of Reputation, don't you... Namikazes.'_ Naruto added.

**==At Mount Myōboku - Great Sage's Temple==**

Inside the Temple? There's a is one of the largest inhabitants of Mount Myōboku easily equaling Bunta, Ken, and Hiro in size. He is brown in colour, with a white belly, is very wrinkled and has taken to squinting. He wears a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. He also wears a necklace with the toad's village symbol for "oil" (油, _abura_) on it. The place where he called Jiraiya to receive the prophecy is lined with what appears to be giant scrolls and he sits in a shallow pool of water which has the kanji for "sage" (仙人, _sennin_) inscribed on it.

That was the 'Great Toad Sage'? is the oldest and most respected toad of all the inhabitants of Mount Myōboku.

As The Great Toad Sage was meditated, as he relax for his been a trainer of the Sage for decades. As when Jiraiya first train here to learn 'Sage Mode' here on Mount Myoboku and now nothing as been like this since The Prophecy has change? And then he told the New Prophecy was the 'Tsuki no Tsurugi' and the Yuki no Tsurugi'? Since Jiraiya told the Great Toad Sage is one of the Child's of Prophecies are? One is wield the Tsuki no Tsurugi is Minato's former son Naruto has the Zangetsu? And the Other is Sode no Shirayuki is soon the new wielder will be chosen an he told him that he has the Sode no Shirayuki on his hand then he'll give it to his companion and then their daughter Hitomi will be Naruto's Companion soon if they convince/begged him for forgiveness. If he forgive them? He'll give the Yuki no Tsurugi to his former sister if the Prophecy is Completed.

As the Great Sage gasp in surprised as the rest to the Toad Worshipers heard on his attention.

One of the worshiper 1 spoke up. **"What is it, Ōjiji-sama?"** Heasked.**(Translate: Ojiji-sama**_** - **_** Great Honorable Geezer)**

So the Great Toad Sage spoke up. **"The Prophecy...is**_** complete**_** fulfilled."** He announced with a crocked tone.

As the Worshipers gasp in shocked that the 'prophecy is fulfilled'.

**"It can't be!"** One of the Worshipers spoken.

**"We better report to Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima."** Worshiper 1 told the other worshipers.

**"Hai."** worshiper replied. And the worshiper going to Elders Home.

**~On Toad Elders Residence~**

As inside the house on dining room there are 2 oldest toads in history? They called themselves as 'Two Great Sage Toad'? Fukasaku is a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He has been seen wearing two capes: a high-collared one and a simpler version.

And His Wife is Shima is a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. She has been seen wearing two types of capes: a high-collared one and a simpler one.

As the Door opened for the 2 Elder Toads attention. It turns out it's the worshiper and called out. "**Lord Fukasaku. Lady Shima?" **

**"What is it?"** Fukasaku asked.

Toad Worshiper replied and announced. **"A News from Ojiji-sama?"**

Shima eyes raised. **"What is Great Toad Sage want?"** She asked.

Toad inhaled his words then sigh. **"The Prophecy...is fulfilled."** He replied.

Fukasaku gasp in shocked. **"Impossible! I thought the 'Yuki no Tsurugi' is not yet have chosen one...is it?"** Elder said.

Shina nodded to her husband agreed. **"I agreed Pa? But since Jiraiya-chan told us that the 'Tsuki no Tsurugi' is wielded by Naruto-chan what he said, but he told us that he used to be Minato-chan's boy?"** She stated.

**"Yeah Ma. We don't know who's the Chosen one of 'Yuki no Tsurugi' is?"** Fukasaku said.

**"But first? I better Gyaku Kuchiyose Jiraiya-chan about this and you go to the Ojiji-sama."** Shima told her husband to do. **(Translate: Gyaku Kuchiyose - Reversed Summoned.)**

**"Right, we better tell him and Minato-chan about the Prophecy is completely fulfilled."** Fukasaku admitted.

As the toads nodded agreed and as Fukasaku went to the Great Toad Sage's Temple and His Wife going to Reversed-summoned him to the Mount Myoboku and as Fukasaku going to the temple.

So as Lady Shina make some several hand-signs and her palm on the ground and yelled. **‡Gyaku Kuchiyose no jutsu‡** As the poofed of smoked and as cleared reveal Jiraiya holing his telescope and notepad that cause him distressed and looked that someone who reversed summoned him and then Shima with arms crossed in disappointed. **"What did I told you!" **She said in a Angry tone**.**

"Ah~~! Ma, you ruin my 'research'." Jiraiya depressed.

Shima humph. **"Research this! Research that! You are so shame! Is this what you are still making those disgusting art!"** She said furious.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Jiraiya replied as put his telescope and notepad in his coat and he cleared his throat. "So, what you summoned me here?" he asked.

"Shima replied. **"Well...the prophecy...is completely fulfilled."** She said announced.

Jiraya stunned in silent he heard the prophecy is complete and with eyes bulged like a dinner plate. "WHAT!" He shout to the Mount Myoboku.

**==With Fuaksaku - Great Sage's Temple==**

As Fukasaku arrived the temple and waiting for his Wife and his student Jiraiya to be here.

In few minutes and as Jiraya and Shima arrived.

As Jiraiya spoke up. "I've heard from Ma? Is it true the Prophecy is complete? But how? Naruto did forgive Hitomi and his family about this?" He asked the elders.

**"I don't know Jiraiya-chan? But we better listen the Great Toad Sage that has to say?"** Fukasaku said.

Then as they entered the meditation alter.

**"Ojiji-sama? What did you see and what did you mean The Prophecy is complete? AndWHo's the Wielder of 'Yuki no Tsurugi'?"** Fukasaku asked.

Great Toad Sage replied. **"Yes, the new wielder is a cherry blossoms and with a emerald green then with a great calm, passion, courage and hope that she cared others to anyone who can protect her companion. The "**_**A life with love throughout!**_**" and the describe of the Chosen one who 'now' wield the 'Yuki no Tsurugi'. So the Moon and the Snow is now the 2 child of prophecy is complete."** He announced.

As then Jiraiya knelled down and as his hands on the ground causing 2 Elder Toads confused. **"Jiraiya-chan? What's wrong?"** Fukasaku asked.

"Those describes? I know who it is?" Jiraiya realized.

**"Who?"** Asked from the 2 Elder Toads in the same thing.

As Jiraiya eyes closed in a minute and open his eyes and take his breath and answered. "It was..."

**~Sakura's Mindscape~**

As Sakura Looked around her surroundings? As see saw a Compound looked like a clan's Compound with a Beautiful Cherry blossoms, Fish Pond and a Wonderful Garden.

_'It's Wonderful'_ Sakura thought awed about the wonderful Compound.

Sakura wandered the place for find someone who can asked questions and before Naruto give 'Sode no Shirayuki' and then a flash of White light and then black out and she was standing in the a wonderful compound.

**_"What's going on here?" _**A voice came in.

As Sakura turn her head that came from the another girl with same clothes as Sakura's and her appearance is all black and white linings. The girl was frustrating and confuse.

**_"And Where are We?"_** Inner said.

"Inner?" Sakura said and as the Inner-Sakura heard then turn her head that shocked she saw herself in reality.

_**"Sakura? What's going here?"**_ Inner-Sakura asked.

"I don't know? Last thing I know was when Naru-kun give me a beautiful sword then I touch the handle? Then a Flash of Light came out and last thing was everything gone black and then we were stumble on a Compound and then I wandering around then you were came around.

**_"Well he better be. But Naruto-kun needs some explaining to do." _**Inner-Sakura said.

"Your right, Inner. But after we get out this place? I want some answers from Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

**_"But We better be."_** Inner complained.

So as Sakura looked the Compound. "Let's look there." She said finger point at the Compound.

**_"Your right, let's go."_**Inner-Sakura said_._

Sakura and her Inner-Persona are going to enter the Compound as then they took their sandels off and then open the shoji slide door and as they saw a women who sitting there on the table.

It was a beautiful women dressed in white and light blue clothes. She has pale skin and long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her ice blue eyes. She wears a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow-green obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

_'She's Beautiful/__**She's Beautiful'**_ Sakura and Inner-Sakura think the same thing.

She see the female Zanpaktou look at her for a moment. Sakura sees what looks like longing? After so long found each other. Her eyes on to Sakura.

"I were expected you," the woman asks in a warm motherly tone.

Slowly, Sakura walks up to woman then sit next to her same as her Inner-Persona and looks up at her. This woman, who feels so much like her mother at the same time; as she feels such a strong overwhelming familiarity towards her.

"Why do I feel like I know you, who are you?"

The woman smiles warmly as she gently touches the rosette's cheek. Again like before the touch is cold but warm at the same time.

"Um, who are you?" She asked.

"I am Sode No Shirayuki… And We have been waited for you to come, my precious one…"

"We?" Sakura asked with confuse look.

"That's right." A another familiar voice that.

Then a Slide door open as a women enter caring a tray of tea for four people, cause Sakura and her Inner-Persona eyes widen in gasp in shocked that she scene looked like a mirror.

As Sakura stand shocked that the women that she looked like the older version of herself wearing the same kimono as Naruto's, Red color, White obi, and have a Lavender highlights and with a calm smile.

**_"What the Hell?"_** Inner-Sakura said in shocked.

"Your look like...me?" Sakura said.

The Older Sakura nodded, "That's right." She replied and as she place tea on Sode no Shirayuki, then Younger Sakura, thne Inner-Sakura and last for herself and herself as well and said. "I see, sochi-kun told me about you just as my husband did." Older said.

"Sochi? You mean..." Sakura is about to say.

"No, no. Sochi is not related by blood? I'm his adopted mother." Sakura answered said calmly.

"I see, and why you looked like me that much...older?" Sakura asked.

Sode no Shirayuki spoke up. "Well, Sakura-sama? We will tell you everything about Musume for everything she tells." She said calmly suggested.

_**"Musume?"**_Inner-Sakura said confuse.

"She meant me." Older Sakura said and Sakura nodded in understand.

**_"Wait a minute? If she's your mother?"_** Inner-Sakura said pointed the Sode no Shirayuki. **"and that means..."** As she about to complete sentence.

Older Sakura interrupted. "No? Sode no Shirayuki is like my second mother or Half-mother too." She correct.

"So, that is." Sakura understand.

So as Inner-Sakura nodded understand and then as the Older Sakura jerk out. "Come on, have some have some tea until it's getting cold." She said.

"Oh! sure, thanks." Younger Sakura said and Inner-Sakura took the tea and sip it make calm in taste of the herbal tea.

Young Sakura awed in the taste of the tea. "It's good." she said.

"Why thank you. At least I add some little ingredient for the tea and then just add some mint that make some refreshed your heath." Older Sakura explained. "So, let me introduce myself? My name is Sakura Kurosaki? My formerly name is Haruno and...Uzumaki." She introduce.

Sakura gasp. "Your an Uzumaki?" she asked.

"No, my husband does." Older Sakura replied and Younger relied. "Oh."

_**"So that means your married?"**_ Inner-Sakura said.

Older rosette nodded in replied. "Yes. Me and Foxy-kun were married? since I've known him about I was five? Since we got play together with Ino-"

As Young rosette interrupted. "Wait, Ino? As In my childhood friend Ino?" She said in asked.

"Yes, but since then before me and Ino were meet up with her dad Inoichi-san? Well...something has happen." Older Sakura asked with something in her life.

"What is it?" Young Sakura asked.

As Older Sakura sigh. "Well, it's before..." She start her tale.

**==Skipped Explanation in 3 Hours==**

"...So that's that, ever since Inoichi-san betrayed me and Ino were that he is the responsible for altered our memories and then since my mother restored my memories from Yamanaka Kinjutsu." She finished.

As Young Sakura and Inner-Sakura silent that the story of Older Sakura from the another world was having a good childhood life with a single boy, making dreams on the future for married, and Inoichi doing his crimes because of his actions, and lastly everything is all it has.

"Wow, you're saying your from another world?" Young Sakura asked and Older nodded. Then Inner-Sakura spoke up. **_"You make friends with Naruto-kun and Ino?"_** Persona asked and Older nod again. "And our parents is different and your parents name are Tetsu and Kiyuriko, and my parents name is Kizashi and Mebuki?" She asked and Older nodded again. **_"And then you make promised to your husband in the future to be-be-be his-his-his wife?"_** Inner asked and Older nodded again cause of Inner made a mental squeal. "And Inoichi-san place you and Ino in a Mind-Altered Kinjutsu that cause for I was crushed with Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked and Older nodded once more that cause Sakura shocked and see how the Older-self face sadden and said. "Since then the locket was the key to re-awoken my memories and since I didn't know? And why Foxy-kun didn't told me so important" She said with a tears flowing in her eyes and as Sode no Shirayuki comforted her.

As Sakura wipe her tears and she looked her younger-self. "So, now I take Naru-chan give you my Zanpakuto, right?" She asked.

Sakura jerked out that last time Naruto give the sword when the flash of light was came from the sword and as young Sakura looked the older then a nodded in replied. "Yes, he did? No wonder Naru-kun give me that sword in the first place."

"That's how you're where here." Older said. "To train you." she added.

As shocked from Young Sakura in silent in a minute and what Older Sakura was said and she heard the word and young said. "You mean you can train me?" Asked the Older and she nod replied.

"that's right, me and my daughter will trained you for the future." Yuki-Onna said. "And before we trained you? You want to know the story of 'Rikudou Sannin'?" She added question.

"Yes, that tale it's only a myth? Since Rikudou Sannin defeat the Juubi and save the world." Young rosette answered.

"That's right, you see it was Zangetsu and myself were the once." Sode no Shirayuki told Young Sakura.

As she and Inner shocked that the women who front of them is one of the legends? Since then she want to know about the whole tale and as Young Sakura spoke up. "Tell us everything?" She told them.

As Lavender-rosette and Yuki-onna smiled on their face for the answered.

"Sure, as Kaa-san and me will tell everything you about 24 hours or more." Older Sakura said.

As Young and Inner jaws-dropped. _**"That long!?"**_ Inner spoke up.

Older Sakura giggled. "But don't worry, Kaa-san has the power to control time in this room so 1 minutes outside the real world is a 24 hours or more in here." She explained.

"I see." Young Sakura replied understand then sigh in relief.

**_"You almost give us a heart attack, Shannaro!"_** Inner said in upset.

Sode no Shirayuki clears her throat and said. "Alright, let's start the tale? It's as when he was..." She started told the young rosette and Inner everything.

**==~Skipped for 24 Hours in outside 1 Minute~==**

"...And that's how it is when. You know about the Senju-Uchiha War and the Forming the Village, right?" Sode no Shirayuki said and the young rosette nod.

"I can't believe about Rukidou-sama was neglected by his parents for his acknowledge and now...just like Naru-kun." Young Sakura.

The Former Haruno-Uzumaki Matriarch spoke up. "That's right? We saw everything about Naru-chan's life and we're the once who trained him and became stronger like Hagoromo-sama does."

"So, that's how you all taught him?" Sakura understand and looked at the older-self. "And you're the one who learn medical jutsu?" she asked.

"That's right, minus Yin Seal as well? It's consider Forbidden like Tsunade does." Sakura said about when she was from her world? Her Sensei is Tsunade the Godaime herself.

**_"In your world? You were taught by Tsunade-sama herself?"_** Inner-Sakura asked the older and nodded.

The young rosette and her inner persona silent believe about the older version of herself was taught by the legendary one of the Sannin plus her husband is also learned by the Jiraiya and now this time.

"So, you ready for it until Naru-chan is resume his training outside right now and hopefully he'll test you mastered them, and this time it's our turn to trained you as well when we'll finished your training." Sakura said made a mental Sadistic Smile behind in her sweat smile. **(AN: Think Tsunade insane trained Sakura when she was blown, blast and lastly burn her. That's the funniest scene that I've ever seen.)**

As the Young and Inner gulped in fear she knows what's behind the older-self smile on her face.

When young Sakura spoke. W-w-when w-w-we-we'll s-s-st-start m-m-my t-t-tr-training?" She asked nervous.

Older Sakura still smiling and answered. "About 50 years or more like Sochi does." She said and cause both the young and Inner shocked. "But don't worry as I said, Kaa-san have the power to control time in this room so 10 minutes outside the real world is a year in here." She added and Young Sakura feel hopeful in finishing his training and was surprised in the power of the Snow spirit and Best Medical Nin.

As Sode no Shirayuki looked at the Inner-Sakura and spoke. "And you as well." she said.

_**"Me?"**_ Inner said in asked.

"We will also trained you too? You will be the Defense mechanism for Sakura-sama's heavy situation if anything happen to her." Yuki-onna told her.

Inner shocked that she never though of that. **_"Really? I'll be Sakura's Defense Mechanism?"_** She asked and Yuki-onna nodded. _**"ALRIGHT, SHANNARO!"**_ She added squeal.

"Let us begin." Sode no Shirayuki said and Sakura nodded at her as her training has began.

**(AN: I'm going to skip on how the training works or tortured because too much of a drag so I'm just explained how strong Sakura is. And it's a same thing and...I feel sorry for Sakura for this.)**

**(AN: She is beyond Kage-level and he is a Master Medical Specialist thanks to Sode no Shirayuki and Older Sakura H.U. Kurosaki who has knowledge about Enhanced Strength, Medical, Hakuda and kido since they were at beside Hagoromo's Wife Kagomi Otsutsuki who was also a Great Sword Dancer and Medical-nin, Shunpō Master, Hakuda Master, Kidō Expert and Kenjutsu Expert. Sakura has less Ninjutsu but more powers as a Soul Reaper. She is water, wind and earth user. She can use Sub-Element Ice and Wood)**

**==In Mindscape's 50 years later==**

As been 50 years past since Sakura finished her training as now Sakura is became stronger and smarter as she was trained with Naruto as now she is more distant and a better Kunoichi until their team arrangements and now as her Inner-Sakura is training as well since she'll be a better Defense Mechanism and since she learn Zanjutsu, Hakuda is now a fully mastered and now her attitude will be like Hollow Ichigo aka Hichigo and now everything is went well and now after she done and now she's ready to go back and face Naruto with his test.

As Older Sakura spoke. "Well, this is good bye, although?" As she raise her hand it reveal that it's fading. "It seems I almost running out of my Reiryoku, since I place my own Kage Bunshin mix with my Reiryoku implant my sword and now I'll be transfer some Info about your training to the original in sochi's mind and till then we'll meet again." He said to her for good luck.

Young Sakura smile at the Older and replied. "I will and thank you."

As Lavender-rosette looked at her Adopted mother. "Take good care of her?" She requested.

"I will." Sode no Shirayuki replied.

And then looked at the Inner-Sakura. "You too as well." She said.

_**"SHANNARO! I better be."**_ Inner-Sakura replied with high spirit.

With last words as Lavender-rosette Kurosaki with her eyes slowly closed and then she faded away.

So that's that and as Sakura closed her eyes and she said something on her mind. _'Thank you...Sakura Kurosaki.'_

**==Reality With Naruto in same time 9 minutes later in Secret Training Grounds==**

As Naruto is waiting for Sakura until she finish her training with his adopted mother and his godmother-figure for 8-9 minutes and as now Naruto jerked that his mother's piece of her soul implant to her sword is now faded and return it's info back to the Original. And now on he got the info from his mother.

Outside on reality the light around Sakura shines brighter but soon enters Sakura along with the snow. The same time the powerful reiatsu fades as the rosette's body floats back onto the ground, and falls completely unconscious. Naruto is quickest as he is kneeling grabbing her before she hits the rocky floor.

When being able to see Naruto were smiled and proud. Unlike Himself, Sakura's change was instant. He noticed she has now her beautiful rose color hair now more straighter and longer, almost having a silky appearance, with three small bangs above her right eye, one long curved bang framing her right of her face, while three long bangs frame her left. Some of her hair hangs freely down her left side shoulder. He also noticed a light lavender highlight to her hair now, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. He notice her body was now having the start of a slight athletic curvy, a slight more in Sakura's chest area, perhaps about the same size of Ino.

All in all she did look, like Naruto is now slightly now she has a stronger in the looks department, if she really cared for such things though. Slowly he saw Sakura's eyes open tiredly. She looks up at Naruto holding her. His stoic and ominous presence never wavering. Something she grown to welcome so fondly.

She smiles weakly, but it is a smile that was a new Sakura.

"You passed...Sakura-chan, and take a rest." Naruto graduated with a smiled.

The rosette's sighs contently as she fall asleep, she will need a rest to recover. As he carry her to the Tatami flooring that he made place her on the tatami lying her down. As he see Sakura's Sword is on the ground as he towards it and grab it and returns to it's owner? Sode no Shirayuki will allowed to touch her blade as he is Naruto's godmother, as he place the sword on besides her until she awakes. He knows Sode No Shirayuki will begin helping Sakura understand being a wielder of a Zanpaktou and using Reiryoku properly. And knowing the level of intelligence of the rosette, now completely restored, she will learn quickly.

As her appearance change; She was now wearing a red long sleeved shirt with her white circle crest on the back. She wore a beige short skirt, and her green biker shorts underneath the skirt and black boots. Her qipao she wear is now replaced since her training with Lavender-rosette Kurosaki Matriarch and Yuki-Onna were training for 50 and a half years in 10 minutes and now she is a 'New' Sakura for today.

As now Naruto's light bulb came out top of his head with an idea. And as rush back to his shop and make some new adjustments for Sakura until she wakes up. As Naruto climb up no a latter to prepared to make something for Sakura.

Naruto was smiling at her for a certain changes and heading to the tailoring room for making some new garments for her arsenal and start working.

**==In 2 Hours later==**

A small groan from Sakura slowly begin to stir. as her eyes slowly open as sit up as she rubbing her eyes and as she was laying on the Tatami Flooring she lying? As she looked around as Naruto was not there and then as she looked at besides her was her sword? But that wasn't a dream at all.

_'So, that wasn't a dream after all.'_ Sakura think.

_**'Oh yeah, it was.'**_ Inner-Sakura said.

_'Yeah, but where's Naru-kun?'_ Sakura though where is the sunset-blond.

'He went to his shop to make something for you' Sode no Shirayuki said

_'Sode no Shirayuki?'_ Sakura thought.

'That's right, precious one. As I said? He went to his shop to make something for you.' Yuki-Onna told her.

_'Oh, so how long I was asleep?'_ She asked.

'About 2 hours? Naruto-sama told me when he touch my blade then he told me as he went to shop for prepared.' Sode no Shirayuki explained.

_'I see, let's see if hows Naruto-kun doing.'_ Sakura though.

**_'But he better what it is?'_** Inner-Sakura said.

As Sakura heading to the latter and as she climb up to leads to the tailoring room for what's Naruto been up to?

**==Shinigami Shop - Tailoring Room - Noon==**

As Sakura arrived to the surface to the Tailoring Room were he came clothes and Steel plated garments and now as she saw Naruto working his tailoring along with a Shadow clones he used for every helpful and now as Naruto turn his head over the entrance of the 'Secret Training Grounds' as he see Sakura was a awake from her nap with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan. How was you sleep?" Naruto asked the rosette.

"Fine, and more better then as always." Sakura replied.

Naruto sigh relief and he still working and spoke. "So, I take Sode no Shirayuki-obaasan told you for I was working?" He asked.

"Yeah, she'd told me that you making some new armaments for me, right?" Sakura asked.

As Naruto still working and replied. "Right. And it's almost finished and..." As he looked at Sakura and said. "Could you keep eye of my shop for me? I'll call you when it's finished." He told her for request.

"Sure, Naru-kun." Sakura accepted as she went to the Registered Desk to keep thing for him and called. "And feel free to let the customers to buy some equipments too, can you do that?"

"Sure, I will." She yell replied.

**~Skipped in Afternoon 1:49pm~**

As Now Naruto finish his worked with wiping some sweats and as Naruto called. "Sakura-chan? It's finished."

"Coming." Sakura replied.

As now Sakura enter the Tailoring Room and now as Naruto front of her and as Naruto was holding is a Red cape for waist with forming an additional utility pocket at the front and along w/pink Sakura petals that look like they fall to the hem every time she moves and a pink interior. And top of it it was a Black Leather Gloves.** (AN: Think Tifa Lockharts's Waist cape or Something? It's hard to describe of called what Tifa's wears? And the Gloves from Tifa's too.)**

"There are for you Saku-chan." Naruto present her new garments.

Sakura surprised that Naruto made a new garments and gloves. Now it's new for her Additional for her outfit and She was very closest to the sunset-blond and as now her heart is pounding and now there is one thing...she's in love.

"I had them fitted with seals so that way they will grow with you." Naruto says. "So all you have to do is put it on once and it will adjust to your body and they stay like that even after you take it off. Oh and don't worry about them being destroyed. I also fitted them with Restoration Seals so they will never be ruined permanently. I had to do the same thing as I ruined a lot of mine before I put seals on them." Naruto says laughing a little bit.

"Th-Th-Thank y-y-you, Naruto-kun." Sakura stuttered to thank him as she grab her garments.

"Your welcome, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied with a Ichigo-style smile.

That cause Sakura blush about his smile look handsome when he smiles.

**_OH MY KAMI! HIS SMILE IS HANDSOME!'_** Inner-Sakura squeal with hearts on her eyes

As Sakura hug her new adjustments he made and now she had something in mind. _'If I tell him about my feeling? I don't know if what if I can say to him?'_

_**'Just tell him already!'**_ Inner-Sakura said.

_'No, I can't. If he refuse? I don't know.'_ Sakura replied to her Inner-Persona.

"Um, Sakura-Chan there's something I need to tell you?" said Naruto as be blushed a storm as he turn and scratch on his nose. "Um after we meet our team arrangements would you like to go out and get something to eat?" Sakura's blushed instantly became deeper.

Sakura shocked. "Naruto are you asking me out on a date?" she asked

"Yes" said Naruto as he looked at the ground for a moment before speaking again "but I am also asking if you would like to be my girlfriend."

"Of course but only you will be my boyfriend." said Sakura as they both started smiling and blushing.

As Naruto went silent for a minute and then spoke up. "So, it is okay you can work here? you know we can spend time together?" Naruto said with a blushed again.

Sakura surprised that he asked her for work here with him and now then as now Sakura couldn't believe Naruto requested Sakura for Help and then as now with a answered. "Sure, Naruto-kun? If you insist."

"Great! The store will be close until 7:50pm." Naruto said for schedule.

Shocked and said. "What! But I better tell my parents, I-" as hand grabbed and as she turn looked at Naruto and said. "Let me handle this." As Naruto make a crossed seal. **‡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu‡** As he summon his clone and ordered. "Go to Haruno Residence that Sakura will work here until 7:50pm and I'll bring her in 7:30pm, got it?" And the Clone "Hai, boss." He replied and disappeared with Shunpo.

"So, Sakura-chan? Let's get to work. Hopely your parents will convince me to asked you to go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked her Now-girlfriend.

As Sakura stunned and silent that he heard him say 'date' and now she could believe with a smile and as It now Naruto is now her Boyfriend for tomorrow and then as now she will be

Now Sakura nodded. "Hm, let's get to work...Naruto-kun." As she smiled and with pure smile.

**==Shinigami Shop - 7:35pm==**

As Naruto finished Recommended the re-stocked of batch of Normal Shurikens and Kunais and then it's all complete. As since many Ninja Population and then as he Count the money in the register that he have from today and then as now it's ready to be closing.

When his done Stocking and looked at the time is 7:26pm is almost closed for tonight.

"Alright, Sakura-chan it's almost late." Naruto called His Now-Girlfriend Sakura

"Sure, Naru-kun. I better get my garment." Sakura replied she also finished her re-stocking too and grab her garment that Naruto made.

As now Naruto is waiting outside and waiting here to leave and now he use his Single Wood Clone and Few Shadow Clones to do the work on cleaning and re-stocking the tools and now as a Single sword is sold and then tomorrow is graduation and then since now he now since he proposed Sakura to be his girlfriend and that's his first time in his life for being a boyfriend of Sakura for now.

As now the lavender-rosette out on her shop and now is since a change of appearance will shocked her parents about it and now

"Well I am sorry Sakura but it is getting late can I offer to walk each of you home." Said Naruto as Sakura's heart started to race. And as Sakura spoke up. "It's okay?" She said.

"Yeah, we better be, come on." Sunset-blond said.

"Sure" said Sakura as they left Naruto's penthouse and began walking down the now darkened streets their own light came from the stars above. Sakura was in haven she was walking alone with Naruto under the stars.

"Sakura." Naruto called.

"Hm?" Sakura respond.

"You sure if your parents will freak out about your new appearance? And I will remake your qipao if as usual?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I'll tell my parents about my changes and now it's better." Sakura said admitted. "And thanks the new garments you made me." She added.

"Anytime Sakura-chan, anytime." He Replied with smile.

"And are you sure for you can use Shunpo for going home yourself?" Naruto Asked.

"I'll try until graduation and I just could want to walk with a boyfriend while going home along." Sakura said in reason.

"Ah! I see, I understand." Naruto said.

As Naruto popped that he forgot something? "Sakura-chan." He called.

"Yes?" Sakura said.

"Um... I could hired you if you can work with me on the shop after graduation?" Naruto asked her for a work.

That cause Sakura stunned the heard the word 'work' that she knew Naruto didn't hired workers for doe his job alone for while since his shop was open and then she knew about he work along because he never trust anyone from people in Konoha? because he knew his 'former' Hokage will attend send his Shinobis to infiltrate his shop and disguised as a Civilian or something to work here.

As Sakrua spoke. "Why would you want to hired me? You could make a 'Help Wanted' sign hired some random civilians from the outdoors or something?" She asked a questions.

Naruto sighed. "Because Sakura-chan? The reason why I don't want someone who work with me it's because of the Eyes of Hokage will send his Best infiltrator to get some of my Information about my life, training, researched and development." He answered. "That's the reason I don't want hired some workers to attempted to gain what they needed. And that's why I still don't trust anyone from the outdoors and everything else about my own Personal Journal or Diary. And also Hitomi too? She attend enter my shop to told me she could work here? And then My clone was informed that she will working with me and then I told her 'No' and I shout at he to leave my shop and never seen her face again, and then she refused to leave. If she keep refuse my words? I'll force her to out of my shop? And that's the reason for I'm not allowed employers to work here in my shop." He added explained.

"So, that's why your not attend to hired workers?" Sakura said in understand the of Naruto's Reason why he did not hired workers from his shop.

"That's right." Naruto agreed and staring the stars again. "You can tell your parents about it?" He added.

"Sure." Sakura replied.

However it didn't last as long as she hopped soon they stood outside Haruno Residence door. "Well here we are." said Sakura as she opened the door.

"Sakura-chan if you want too I could use a sparing partner tomorrow after graduation?" asked Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head while looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure what time?" asked Sakura as her heart raced.

"12am" said Naruto

"Then I better go to bed and after some dinner so that I can put up a good fight tomorrow." Said Sakura with a smirk "Goodnight Naruto-kun" with that she closed the door leaving Naruto smiling with on his face standing in front of her door.

'Well, well squirt, it looks like you are winning over that cherry blossom.' said Ichigo as his on his mind said to Nephew.

_'I hope so'_ said Naruto as he walked away from her door. And then he going home with his Shunpo for until tomorrow for Graduation.

**Chapter 4 Completed**

**OVA Special: Naruto's Tricking Anko's payment.**

**==Back in the Dango Shop==**

So, as Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, Anko, Yugao and Hayate on the same table and as they already made an order and as Anko do the her special Everyone spend time together and as having a chit-chat and since they asked questions about Missions and a Dangerous Missin-Nins, Bandits and Subject for torturing and then as they continue their eating and more chatting and as when they done and then as Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and cause Sakura attention and looked at him in confused then she saw a smirked on his face and then now Sakura understand what he means and as they stood up and left.

"Well. I better go now. We'll catch up later." As Naruto said.

"Oh, sure. Naruto-kun, we'll see you another time." Itachi said in good bye.

"Can you 'pay' our meals for me." Naruto called cause the Owner or waitress stiffed that tell that was the signal and with mental smirked could tell it's time.

"Well, see ya gaki." Anko said and eat another Dango.

As Itachi tooked at Yugao and Hayate with a nodded for signal plus the smirked? Since both Itachi and Yugao are ANBUs and then they learned to signal each others for if they on the mission? As then Itachi and Yugao know Naruto and Sakura since then they could tell they know what they up too.

So as Itachi, Yugao and Hayate stand ready to leave after finished their lunch.

As caught Anko's attention confuse. "You going already?" She asked.

Yuago replied. "Will we better head back for now, ne. Hayate-kun?" She said to her lover.

"Yeah,*Cough* WE better going." Hayate said as well.

"I better head back to my home for some errands, okay?" Itachi said. "You better pay our bills too." He added with a mental chuckled.

"Uhhhh, sure." Snake lady said.

Itachi and his friends went separated ways and then a waitress is go for the signal is a go. And as the waitress walk to the Anko and received a bill.

As the Waitress arrived with a bill. "Here, miss. Your bill." She said give the bill made a mental snicked since Naruto told her to pay for her and wait for the signel

As Anko stunned in silently pale that she read the bill for the meal and gritted her teeth in anger and very pissed. "Hey, wait a minute? But... I...-" Anko said in sulking.

"Well, 'he' told me YOU will pay the bill." She replied.

"WHo?" Anko asked and as the waitress took a note and give to Snake Lady.

As Anko look a Note it says:

**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

That's for ruining our 'Date' and you now, you blew it. And you ruin my chance to asked her and This is for not having our times together and now, this is your punishment~~~!

- Naruto Kurosaki :P

**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**

As Anko stunned he was the one who set him up and as her became frustrating and...

"DAMN YOU BRAT! YOU PAY FOR THIS?!"

**OVA Special: Hayate's Reinforced Sword** **and Sightseeing.**

**==On Shinigami Shop==**

As Back on his Shop and as the Wood Clone still active. And the Original is training with Sakura.

As the Wood Clone as bored with bored gesture as now since many Shinobis or Kunoichi alike were here to buying gears and equipment and now since they are arrive here to re-supply their equipment for the Mission and then he make his process and then since Original is stil training and then as Wood Clone Naruto still bore and then several Shinobis' came by and he sold many of the stocks and then as then some random Shinobi or Kunoichi buy some Cheap Katanas and Naginatas and as well as a Hidden Blade without Bracers one of the ANBU Operatives.

So as the usual then a Front Glass door opened and Naruto Spoke. "Oh, welcome to the Shinigami Shop? How can I help you?"

AS the Man eyes brow raised. "I take*cough* your a clone, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll modify the 'boss' about this?" As the Wood clone said and place his right ear to sent info and then Few Minutes later as his eyes widen and looked at Hayate and said. "Ah, yes? Hayate-san. I was expected you?"

"Yeah, thank?*cough* By the way?*cough* you can use*cough* our Shodai's Mokuton?" Hayate replied/asked in cough.

"Yes, I can. And about the Sword?" Naruto asked.

"Oh!*cough**cough* Here." As Hayate took out his Katana? His Katana is a Red Square guard, his blade is Notare hamon and handle is black cloth and bronze kashira and Fuchi and Habaki as well. And give it to Naruto and as he pull his sword and lift it and exam it the blade.

"Okya, I get started." Naruto Wood Clone said and he looked at Hayate and said. "I'll begun Reinforce this blade and it will be a more sharper and endurance and this blade will cutting though flesh if any enemy opponent grab your blade to deflected." He explained the situation about his blade.

"Really!*cough*" Hayate shocked.

"That's right. I have a theory about if your opponent will grab you blade prevent to almost cut your enemies and then if everything happens to you? Your dead." He told him.

"I see,*cough* so then*cough* you can make it sharper?*cough*" He asked.

"Yeah. I can do that? I will finished until 4 hours or so and fell free to looked around my shop if you want?" Clone Told Hayate.

"Sure,*cough* my lover*cough* is a Sword Addicted about*cough this." Hayate said make his spine shiver about Yugao's Sword addicts.

"Well, you have you point there." He said admitted a little. "So! I'll get started." As he said went to the forge room.

**==Skipped for 4 hours==**

AsNaruto return with a Hayate's Blade with in the Sheath and he see Hayate drooling about the Nodachi-class swords he stocked. And moaning about one reason? _'Not another Sword Addicted!'_

As Naruto clears his throat cauing Hayate attensin and as he wipe his drool and went to the counter.

"Here you go Hayate-san, it's done." Naruto said and give his sword and as Hayate drawn his blade that is now sharper and has more endurance and now it's completely brand new.

"Thanks,*cough* and tell Naruto*cough* for the reinforced." Hayate told the Clone send it to the Original.

"I will and come again soon." Clone replied as Hayate paid and left in the glass entrance and a sigh that he did do a good job for reinforce Everyone's' swords._ 'Well, that is a fine way for the customers.' _As he though and then place his right ear to send the info to the Original for done his forging._  
_

**Naruto's Strength and Skills**

Outfit Decide: Black Shikakusho, White Obi Sash with White Sleeveless haori coat with a Symbol of Gotei 13 with a kanji '月' Moon.

Henge(D), Substitute(D), Kage Bunshin(B), Genjutsu: Released, Shunpo, Rasengan, Getsuga Tensho†, Ikkotsu,Sokōtsū, Tsukiyubi, Takigoi, Gatoringu Jidanda, Chōhigezutsuki(Headbutt), Tessho(Iron Palm), Hado #1. Sho, Hadō #4. Byakurai, Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden雷, Hadō #32. Ōkasen火, Hadō #33. Sōkatsui火, Hado #58. Tenran, Hado #63. Raikōhō雷, Hado #73. Sōren Sōkatsui 火, Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō雷, Hado #90. Kurohitsugi, Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō, Bakudō #1. Sai∅(Restrain), Bakudō #4. Hainawa, Bakudō #8. Seki, Bakudō #9. Geki(撃), Bakurdo #9. Horin, Bakudo #21. Sekienton (Smokescreen), Bakudo #26. Kyokkō, Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen, Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō, Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, Bakudo #63. Sajō Sabaku (Binding Chains)∅, Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra, Bakudō #79. Kuyō Shibari, Bakudo #81. Dankū, †Kaido†, Chakra Scalpel, Chakra Transfer, Delicate Illness Extraction, Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, †Mystical Palm Technique†, Summoning: White Tiger. Shunko , Tsukiyubi, Raiōken, Sandobaggu Bīto

**Sakura's New Strength and Skills**

Outfit Decide: She was now wearing a red long sleeved shirt with her white circle crest on the back. She wore a beige short skirt, and her green biker shorts underneath the skirt and black boots. And a adjustments: A Black Leather Gloves and Red Waist cape with forming an additional utility pocket at the front and along w/pink Sakura petals that look like they fall to the hem every time she moves and a pink interior. **(Think Tifa's Waist Cape and Gloves in Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children.)**

Henge(D), Substitute(D), Bunshin(D), Genjutsu: Released, Some no mai; Tsukishiro氷, San no mai; Shirafune氷, Juhaku氷, Shunpo, Shunkō, Tessho, Panchira Torunēdo, Ikkotsu, Sōkotsu, Oni Dekopin(Flick fingers), Hado #1: Sho, Hadō #4. Byakurai雷, Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden雷, Hadō #12. Fushibi火, Hadō #31: Shakkahō火, Hado #58. Tenran, Hado #63. Raikōhō雷, Hado #73. Sōren Sōkatsui 火, Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō雷, Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō, Bakudō #1: Sai∅(Restrain), Bakudō #4. Hainawa, Bakudō #8. Seki, Bakudō #9. Geki(撃), Bakurdo #9. Horin, Bakudo #26. Kyokkō, Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan, Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra, Bakudō #81. Dankū, Chakra Enhanced Strength , Cherry Blossom Impact, Chakra Scalpel, Chakra Transfer, Delicate Illness Extraction, Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, †Mystical Palm Technique†, Yin Seal: Release, Hyōga Seiran氷, Tsukiyubi, Raiōken, Sandobaggu Bīto

**Chapter 5 Complete**

**Date: **Finished; 2/20/2014/10:33pm - Published; 2/22/2014/12:00am

**Author Message: I need your help from the chapters I have to make for the future pls send me a idea from Wave, Chunin Exams, Sand-sound invasion, Mission on Snow and everything.**

**And I need your Help? I come up a Naruto's Fanon's Chakra Guns? Please vote of which guns for a Chakra Pistols Versions from any Different Guns And please Vote which is which?:  
**

DMC: Devil May Cry - Ebony &Ivory - .45 ACP or .50 AE  
Gun grave: Cerberus Pistols - 15 Calibur  
Trigun - .AGL Arms Factory .45 Long Colt (EF Auto Ejecting, Double Action)

**Alright Now Sakura is the Wielder of Sode no Shirayuki and She and Sakura Kurosaki aka Older Sakura from the Dimension now they trained her for a better Shinobi and they change her appearance and now her...size is now...about...is big as the Shippuden Version. And now he and Sakura are dating for today and Now stay tune for the next Chapter and Preview.**


	6. Chapter 5: Graduate, Emancipate & Dragon

Chapter 5: Graduation, Emancipation, Confess and Dragon Summoning

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

_The Ninja Career is Begin, New Path of Kurosaki and the Great Dragon King._

**_'~Inside Flashback~' - _**New Grammer

**AN: Since then Reborn 123 couldn't come up a idea from the Original 'The Power of The True Child of Prophecy'? Because he lost some of his stories from his cellphone that it's stolen? That's why I make my own for at least by then It is my turn to make own Story? But this is a Re-write and Adopted of the Original. And combined with Zangetsu Story from Arch-Daishou but since I made Sasuke a Quincy because of his mother's blood as now is he is more capable of Spirit Bow.**

**(Story start)**

**(FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: The Price of Freedom Start)**

It's been 6-7 years since Naruto left his 'Jail' that so-called home and away from his so-called parents for what they have done. And then their actions to forgive him is useless, and that's why as Naruto keep training Non-stop as his former parents tried to convince him to forgive them and nothing as work. Same goes his sister? he tried to get in his Penthouse but he place the Barrier all over his house for trespassers to attend to break in for not letting her to see him.

**==Flashback Started 7 years in he move to his Penthouse==**

_As Naruto arrived his own Penthouse to live, and everything is relax and then as he summoned 100 Shadow Clones and ordered them to explore the place and as then he moved to the his own bedroom as he place his backpack on his bed and then begun unseal all his stuff and clothes to his drawers and closets and everything is completely set and move to the his own office room for making more Chapter for his Novel and once his done unpacked or unsealed everything and there is a new Picture frame he took before he was staying in his Apartment? It was His adopted parents plus Hichigo it was Naruto's idea for using the Kage bunshin and henge combo for taking pictures, without knowing the photographer about using ninjutsu for now, he place the frame next to bedside drawer and then he took out another frame with narrow on his eyes and replace it with sigh in depress as this is his 2 year old picture frame before his parents started neglected him begun their training with Hitomi._

_As Naruto Sr. spoke. __'*sigh*You know? It's been weeks since you left your old home?'__ He told him._

_'Yeah, tou-san? I've been at least I'm a little confuse if I'm still at 'Reputation War' with the Namikaze and then if they lost? I just... don't know' Naruto complained about his former parents during his declaring to be a 'Kurosaki' and this time for his life was freed and then as Naruto continue his time for at least. But? He needs some time for anything when the time comes..._

_'His right, Naru-chan. I know you looked little disparate and besides...hope will come.'__ Said Sakura cheer him up._

_'Yeah, your right kaa-san. I guess I'll told them when the time come.' Naruto replied._

_'You're maybe right, sochi-chan?'__ Soul Kushina said and she told him. '__Every time Mito-sama entrusted me for keep Kurama-san in bay since she don't have burden between she and the village, and now there is no time for anything happen like your tou-san does? He was Abused, Ignored, Beaten and Hated. Since he got few people cared since My 'husband' from 'my' world since I've married him before I got kidnapped by the Kumo since then he found my trail for my hair and then I've started to fall in love with him and then as now as he became the Hokage, and we make our own family. And since Obito extracted Kurama-san when I've give birth to 'my own Son'. But then again and took me long if I can see him again and then I became part of sochi when my soul inside of him and then everything went well and then I seen my Naruto married Sakura, your adopted mother? Since then I've became a grandmother to their adopted daughter, Noriko. And then as I started to meet her in person and then as Noriko-chan is cheerful like sochi and has her blond hair as your adopted father and her jade-green eyes like Sakura-chan. As now so since she became the apprentice of Tsunade-sensei, and then your tou-san Naru-chan return that village with Jiraiya and then they married and having children together.'__ Soul Kushina explained/tale about His adopted parents and Soul Mothers life._

_'I guess your right. Maybe I'll punished them a little if anything happens.' Naruto replied._

_As he went back to reality as he stood his bed and then as jerked out that he got the clones info, and now going out and make a shadow clone and ordered. "Bring the New Novel today," as he took out the several papers on the scroll and give it to the clone. "Send it to the Novel Publisher that it's the New Novel today and the Name the Novel is 'Loveless', got it?" he ordered. "Hai!" Clone replied and grab the papers and Shunpo'd to the Publisher._

**==Flashback Ended==**

But 5 Years Later? Naruto Build a Shop for Shinobis and Kunoichi Population for buying seals and more tools he made. And Clothing, Weapons and Custom Made Kunais', and New Type of Shurikens he made? As He went to the Carpenter Shop to ask the The Builder and his workers to build a Shop that Linked to his Penthouse. That he will have Business and then that Naruto Learn a New Clone jutsu that related to Kage Bunshin? Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone); It's Similar then Kage Bunshin? A clone that is created by using chakra to alter the user's own cells into vegetation. The clones can be as simple in function as a wooden dummy for use in the** Body Replacement** or completely mobile and able to perform techniques. They have the ability to travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. Moreover, since the wood clone has the ability to merge with plants and trees, it is also great for reconnaissance missions.? And this time, he can use it as take over his shop.

He Name the Shop is: "**Shinigami Shop**" **(AN: Think Kurosaki Clinic/Residence Similarly?)**

But 1st Floor inside was a Stock and Display stands of Weapons and The Counter is his desk on the front was a Displaced Window? And the Back on the Desk on the left was a Forge room and the right is Tailor? The Tailor Room has A secret door on the floor? On the 2nd Floor on the left Door is a Research and Developed Room for making some Experiment Arsenals and His Office on the right for making Seals. And the front door has a Shutter for when his shop closed in 7:50pm every time when it closes.

And It's a perfect Headquarter for his New Organization he form?** 'The Neo Gotei 13'**

As inside inside the Shop With Different Design Weapons he made: Displayed Stands of Katanas, Naginatas, Nodachis and Racks or Display Stands of Clothes, Leather or Lightweight Plated Garments**.**

On the Displayed Window front the entrance next to the entrance? It's an 3 Sword Display Stand: A NEW Katana: And the Kanji Meitō (名刀; Literally meaning "Famous/Excellent Sword"). The **Yondai Kitetsu**; is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct dark blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden _kashira_ pommel.** (AN: I decide having the New Kitetsu before the Sandai Kiketsu passed on from One Piece.) **and that cost 1,500,000 ryo? expensive isn't it

the next the bottom the Kitetsu? is black with a distinct red edge and its Silver hand-guard has flower-like edges, but the color of the handle is Darker Lavender, It's called** Nidai Shusui** **(AN: So, I was having the Original Shusui from Zoro's Swords that it will be useful.)** the price of this blade is 5,000,000 ryo?

And the Last it's a The sword has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard, and the type of the blade is _suguha_ or straight blade. The "magnificent" Sword? The **Nidai** **Wado Ichimonji**;It's the newest sword he forge that only cost...20,000,000 ryo that only cause Shinobi population gone crazy they tried to buy that sword. And it's the rarest **(AN: I too also having the New Wado Ichimonji is the rarest sword.)**

and the bottom the stand? their sheath that belong to the swords? One is The sheath of the sword is Crimson red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the _kojiri_ end cap also being golden for **Kiketsu**. then the New Sheath is Lavender with magenta 6 plum flowers in it for **Shusui**. And the last is The sheath is painted white for Wado Ichimonji.

So, many Shinobi and Kunoichi will witness the new swords he made and then many Shinobi will buy it until many shinobi population will complete a long-term mission if they buy one of the finest swords and more info about Naruto's Sword making? .

**(AN: Just Like Dr. Black Jack From Black Jack Anime? Dr. Black Jack is a Ph.D Mercenary. He can overcharge the Amount of currency for the Operation Surgery on Patients)**

And next to it? Was a New Shuriken Designs, Knives and Kunais on Displayed: One is a 6-blade Shuriken? cost 80 ryo and the Blades itself is more sharper and also the 3 Curve blade Shuriken is like the Demon Wing Shuriken design it cost 120 ryo, And the Fuma Shuriken Design is Katana blade model and the blade is more better the Demon Wing it cost 500 ryo., a Red color 8-sharp tip shuriken with light speeding power cost 750 ryo and lastly A Dark Crossed-Shape Shuriken and it's very sharper and cost 900 ryo. **(AN: Think the Ninja Assassin's Famous Shuriken.)**

The Kunai Displayed: is a saw-type Kunais it cost 100 ryo each, Silver Blade Kunai cost 120 ryo each, Throat Slicer Kunai cost 225 ryo each, Thin-Steel Kunai cost worth 240 ryo and lastly The Rope Dart cost 250 ryo each.

Last the Knives Displayed: New Trench Knives? The Blade is Survival-type cost 1,000 ryo,

New Ulaks: curved single-edged knives with serrated edges typically used in tandem. cost 12,500 ryo,

Irgun Knife: It is roughly 13" long, elaborately decorated and razor sharp cost 11,000 ryo. a Folding Knife cost 2,000 ryo, Brass-Knuckle-Folding Knife, cost 20,000 and lastly; A Chain Knife or new Kusarigama it only cost 25,000 ryo. **(AN: Think the Ninja Assassin's Famous Chain Knife/Kusarigama.)**

But lastly the most Famous Arsenal that Naruto Ever made? The Hidden Blades with or without Bracer? Naruto's construct the most finest tool in Arsenal? It only cost...25.000.000 ryo each in each version models. **(AN: AC2, AC3, AC4: Black Flag Versions)**

Same goes the Hook-blade it's worth 25,500,000 ryo, Machete Blade cost 30,000,000 ryo and the Dual Sliding Sword cost 35,500,000 ryo. **(AN: Think Ninja Assassin's Sliding Sword.)**

But is Discounted will be 25% for price for at least the deadline for discounts on random days.

Except the Kunai, Caltraps and Shuriken are Cheap? Kunai cost 100 ryo each, Shuriken cost 50 ryo each, Caltraps cost 25 ryo each and Demon wing cost 250 ryo each as for Storage Scrolls and Explosive Tags are worth to cheap so letting more Shinobi re-supply the equipment. So? Letting his clones to do the work.

But Inside his Shop the Top Shelf. The Stocked of New Nodachi-Type Swords he forged and it's a better Sharp Quality Weapons are: **Nageki hōchō **or** Wailing Cleaver; **The Blade hamon is a saw distinct edge the Red Handle is Medium and it's the sharpest. **(AN: Think That Katana from Monster Hunter)** it cost. 1,200,000 ryo

And The another is a Long suguha blade hamon and the Dark Purple Medium Size Handle, Higo-tsuba and the blade and It's Called **Akuma suraisā **or **Devil Slicer**? The price is 1,000,000 ryo.

And now he got everything he made a Famous Weapons he made and now he can make a different weapons he forged and now since he finished his job in Higarashi? He made **Kogarasumaru** and **Yoshiyuki**?:

**Kogarasumaru** is an excellent blade? It's tsuba is black and shaped like a rounded cross pattée, Then Blade is white edge and a distinct silver Mino Style hamon that has the appearance of curve patterns.

**Yoshiyuki** is the 2nd best blade? It's tsuba is grey and shape is a Aoi gata, Then the blade is a grayish and suguha patterns and a distinct blueish edge blade and a better sword.

After he left the Higarashi Weapon Shop making a friend with Ten-Ten and he made the 2 swords are the best work. And has Naruto Forge a New Sword for Ten-Ten that considered a gift for being a new friend, the sword he made was called, **Shigure**:

Shigure is a normal katana with a green handle and a guard with a four-petaled design. The blade itself is normal. The sheathe is elaborate, with the first half being green and bumpy designed; the second half is white and smooth. There are circular designs embedded on the entire sheathe. **(AN: I decide having the same Shigure from One Piece.)**

That Sword will be pretty handy for Ten-Ten for having a best sword he made until she'll practice kenjutsu after she graduated. Then he leaving the Shop by ending the month and then he done his job for his employment.

And then making his own shop before he earn more Reputation, Retribution and Redemption. And now Naruto is a New man and he have gain his reputation though out the Konoha and now is completely normal and freed from his 'Prison' that so-called Namikaze Compound. And now He had 90% of his Reputation and the Namikaze is 40%

And So today is the final test of the Academy for became a full-fledged Shinobi.

As Naruto woke up and out the his King-size bed then make some stretches and make a quick push-up then send his Kage Bunshin to make breakfast and then taking a bath, brush his teeth put his Shihakusho then going to the kitchen to have breakfast and as the Kage Bunshin finished and started eating Breakfast and after eating his breakfast then after that, then walk towards the door to ready to go. Before he go? he looked at the New Family frame for being 12-13 next to his younger days with a smile as he out his house and going to the Academy with the Shunpo as he arrived the street then begun to walk towards the Academy.

**(FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: The Price of Freedom Ended.)**

As he continue their way to the academy then soon he heard noises once they entered the academy.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

"Look over here it's Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sighs as he heard his fangirls. Naruto was the top student of the academy and excel all of his subject's but most of the time Naruto would use a shadow clone to leave class and do some real training.

Naruto enter the classroom and take their seat then ignore his 'former' sister as usually and Iruka who was the instructor of the academy enters the classroom.

"Alright everyone today is the Genin exam this will determine if you have the skills to become a ninja. Once your name is called please go to the other room and perform the final jutsu: Bunshin Jutsu." Iruka said then soon one by one the students are being called. **(Translate: Bunshin - Clone)**

"Naruto Kurosaki" Iruka called and Naruto stands up from his seat and went to exam room. Moments later Naruto was back to the classroom with his forehead protector but he replace the cloth with a white elastic band on his left bicep.

**==Moments later==**

Many parents were chatting to their children. Some were happy that they their children were able to graduate while some were disappointed. Minato and Kushina just arrived at the academy looking for their children.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" A familiar voice shouted.

They saw their daughter running towards them.

"Look, look I did it!" She said happily as showed her forehead protector.

"Yes you did it." Minato said happily.

"We are so proud of you." Kushina said happily.

Then they spotted Naruto heading towards the exit.

"Naruto" Kushina said getting his attention then the trio runs walk up towards him. "I'm really-"

"Save it for someone who cares." Naruto said in cold tone. "I don't trust you or anyone in the village only a few people. I'll be training and you still forgot what I said to you and this family for you all caused." Naruto said before he walks away and ignoring her mother who started to form tears in her eyes. And he Ignoring to tear in her eyes he walked away from there.

"Kushina, someday he will forgive us." Minato said as he tried to comfort her.

"Nii-san still hate us because of me." Hitomi said and both parents look at her and Kushina said. "No, it's not-" as interrupted

"Yes, it is? I tried befriend and talk with him many times, but he still ignore me and everything I tried, is failed." Hitomi said and Minato decided to change the subject.

"Anyway how is he in class?" Minato asked

"Well Nii-san is the best student of the class and the rookie to the year he has 100% Perfect score. He got out of marks in all subjects. He was good at using swords and instructor said that he might be Kage-level." Hitomi said causing both parents to look at her with shock. They hang their head in shame in hearing this. They never knew that their former son was a prodigy and he did it all without their help.

"And You know he also got hundred in all practical..." Hitomi continue.

Both were listening about their son from their daughter.

_'Our son is genius and we failed to support him.' _Minato and Kushina thought sadly.

"And also he was going out with Sakura." Hitomi said added sadly.

"Sakura?" Minato asked and Hitomi answered. "Sakura Haruno, from my class and his been dating with her in years when they both enrolled the Academy together and train together."

Minato and Kushina shocked and Kushina said. "Mebuki's daughter!"

"Mebuki, Who's Mebuki?" Hitomi asked.

"Sakura's mother, she was a friend of mine but..." Kushina think about her best friend Mebuki got broke out her friendship.

**==Flashback Started==**

_During after Dinner time in Namikaze Compound? As Hitomi went to bed and Kushina fixing the dishes and then a door bang in the house as respond placing the plates in the sink and went to the door and she open it that person who was knocking the door was Mebuki and Kizashi with a angry mood in her face._

_"Mebuki? Kizashi? What are you doing in this-*Punch*" As Kushina Interrupted with a hard punch on her right cheek by Mebuki._

_As that punch Kushina sent her to the ground on her butt hard. With her hand clings on right cheek in pain then looked at Mebuki with a confused face. "Mebuki, what's gotten in you?" She asked._

_"You have some nerves to lying to me that you have a son?" Mebuki exclaimed with a Angry tone that cause Kushina shocked confused as Kizashi got in the doorway._

_"What are you talking about?" Kushina confused._

_"Don't play dumb with me? I know you didn't told me you have a son?" Mebuki told her._

_As Kushina eyes wide the words she said. "Naru-chan is there? Where is he?" Kushina asked._

_"We can't tell you, for you didn't told me you have a son, liar!" Kizashi said coldly._

_"I forgot that I have a son, about during his birthday?" Kushina protested._

_"But you didn't! You Keep your son captive like you keep him in jail?!" Mebuki furious._

_"Kushina? What happened!?" A voice came in as Minato went to the door way that he saw Mebuki and Kizashi. "Kizashi? Mebuki? What are you-" Minato Interrupted as Kizashi moved quicken by grabbing his collar and slam him on the wall with a glared at him. "I know you lied to us about having a son on the first place and now you ruin our arrangements?" He told Minato._

_Minato's eyes wide that realize. "I-I didn't-"_

_"Save it! You though Hitomi was your only daughter on this family?" Kizashi said exclaimed._

_"But? I didn't know but it's because-" Minato is about to say for finish the sentence._

_"IT'S ABOUT THE GODDAMN PROPHECY?! YOU THOUGHT HIS WEAK TO BE YOUr HEIR BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS CAUSE WE TOLD YOU WERE HAVING BOY? THAT MEANS WE HAVING A ARRANGE MARRIAGE WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Mebuki yelled that cause Minato and Kushina shocked._

_As Minato and Kushina silenced that they remember having arrange marriage but they forgot. "I knew it!" Mebuki said. "You forgot?" She added so as Minato and Kushina nod slowly._

_"Mebuki, I'm sorry? I forgot the marriage arrangement with Sakura before his birthday." Kushina told Mebuki._

_"So, you what gift you give him?" Mebuki asked as Kushina stay silent. "See, you give him, nothing?"_

_"Mebuki! We made a mistake? We only trained-*PUNCH*" As Minato about to say but a punch by Kizashi on his left eye then a arm-lock hold him hard._

_"YOU THINK TRAINING THE DEMON BITCH FOR ATTEND TO KILL YOUR SON FOR THIS?!" Kizashi said in fury._

_As Kushina stand looked a Kizashi "Hitomi is not a-*SLAP!*" by Mebuki leaving a red mark on Kushina's right cheek cause her fell the ground again and felt the pain more. And Mebuki grab Kushina in collar and look at her._

_"You only focus on your daughter for befriend with MY daughter attend to keep your son doesn't want friends with her! And Naruto-kun told us everything?" that cause Minato and Kushina shocked. "That's right I can see the shock on your faces and if I see your daughter Invited Sakura for another birthday? Her gift is painful. And you want to kill him" _

_"We didn't plan to..but...we just..." Kushina could say to explained to Harunos._

_As Minato answered. "Because we don't want Naruto to get hurt."_

_"That's it?" Mebuki said natural and he and Kushina nodded. "That it for if he is not get hurt?"_

_Kizashi still holding Minato "Then why would you and Kushina started trained Naruto because of the Prophecy?" he asked._

_"Because, the child of prophecy is my daughter? she has the Yang-Chakra of Kyuubi? she needs to learn how to harness it and that she will save the world." Minato answered._

_"So, that's it? you want to get rid of your son for not get in her way because of that prophecy?" Kizashi said and both shakes their heads for no as he twist his arm harder cause Minato in pain 'Augh!' "You think the prophecy will save our world because of it?" Kizashi told him._

_As Mebuki still hold of Kushina. "You Tomato-bitch! You wanted your daughter to became our hero because of the prophecy? I'll tell you what? Naruto told us about the Prophecy? You think the stupid prophecy will save us to prevent disaster? and as for you Information is that we will accept his proposal!" She insulted that cause Minato and Kushina shocked what Mebuki said._

_"what are you saying?" Kushina asking._

_Mebuki answered. "I'm saying. He'll date my daughter. Until then and tomorrow. Our friendship is off and you, Minato and your daughter are not welcome to our house ever again and we are no longer friends with you and you husband. And Good bye and we will never see your faces again!" As Mebuki said and let go of Kushina in the ground so is Kizashi let go of Minato's arm as Kizashi and Mebuki leave the Compound ans slam the door harder._

_As Kushina burst in tears causing her heart broken as Minato rubbed his arm and Comforted Kushina._

_"We*hic*shouldn't*hic*trained*hic*Naru-chan,*hic*in the*hic*first place." kushina said hiccup crying._

_"I know? We wouldn't accepted Naruto's offer because it's our fault for not being responsible for the damage." Minato said with the sad face_

_With the that Kushina lost her best friend and so does with Minato and as they went to bed. But without knowing? Hitomi heard everything from the her bedroom door that she realized that the reason her parents train her was the Toad Prophecy they talking about. 'Is that the reason why they focus on me to trained instead of Nii-san? So that's why they though I was the savior. And no wondered he was neglected because of the Prophecy.' Hitomi though._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"I know? kaa-san." Hitomi said that shocked her parents. "How-" Kushina is about say.

"I heard a commotion down stairs, before I went to the bathroom." Hitomi answered.

As Hitomi looked at her parents and said. "Is this the reason how you two ignored him?" She said.

As Minato raise his hands front of her to calm his daughter. "Hitomi please! This is not what you-" cut off.

Hitomi narrow her eyes. "Yes It is! Is that the reason you ignored my Nii-san in the first place for the prophecy!"

Kushina protested. "Please Hitomi? We'll have to find the way to get him back?" she plead her daughter and add sentence on her mind 'I hope.'

Hitomi sigh with a sad face then turn her head that she saw her Nii-san walking to the training grounds.

Hitomi think something on her mind. _'Nii-san...don't go.'_ During childhood? She have feeling with her brother but ever since she overheard about a arrange marriage between Mebuki and Kushina when she was 4? And then she heard about if they agreed about if the Harunos' give birth a daughter and Namikazes' give a boy? Knowing them for those two always joked that their kids would marry each other someday. That shocked Hitomi if her brother is attend to Married Sakura in future? He'll be going away for his life in his family for sure Her strong bond with her brother, leads her to fantasizing about incest and she goes to great lengths to seduce him or at least to get him to spend more time with her? Since Zangetsu give his offer his declaring to give up and remove the blood of her family and his is no longer part of the family anymore.

As the Reason For Hitomi's feeling with him? Her Mother told her about the laws of the Uzumaki? To keep their bloodline alive? Is to making relationship a one family member or another? Because Incest is not forbidden? And as Naruto's Declaring is no longer a brother to hers and a son of her parents and the blood of her family. **(AN: I don't like it doe? But It's so wrong! And I read some other neglected fanfic stories and remade the lines.)**

But It's already too late and her brother's soul is dead it's because of the Prophecy from the Toads that they announced.

**(AN: I got ideas from some anime I've watched? But Incest or not. And It's like D.C. Da Capo? Because adopted siblings and Yosuga no Sora animation is a lot better or something then any Anime I've Watched. Sorry)**

**==With Naruto==**

After his graduation? Naruto passed his former family then walk to the training grounds for more training then he felt arms around his neck then turn his head as he see his beautiful pink-haired crush and said. "Hey, beautiful. How are you doing?" he asked.

As Sakura snug turn her head behind his neck with her hair. "It's fine. I see we're all graduate." she said to her boyfriend.

"Yup, so let's go something eat. ne?" Naruto asking her for offer.

Sakura nod with her eyes closed then she moved her arms away from Naruto's neck. then grab his hand and drag him to her parents. "C'mon Naru-kun. My parents are waiting for the place to eat." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. "Sure, hime? Let's go." he replied then he walk with her towards to her parents and having a graduate celebration with Sakura and her parents.

**==With the Namikazes==**

As they saw everything and what they see? Minato and Kushina tried to protested their friends about their mistake for lying to them to that didn't know about their arrange marriage and that cause Hitomi heartbroken of her brother going to be away to married Sakura in the future. But... because in truth? Well since she failed as a sister for betrayed him for her training and responsible as a Family is now a completely downfall. Shamefully. And Their Reputation of Namikaze Clan is completely damaged.

And Now they utter mockery of what the 'Will of Fire' because of their Neglected and Forgotten.

But there is nothing they can do to fix the damage. And they betrayed him for everything.

**==Elsewhere in Konoha==**

Naruto finished celebrated with Sakura and her family. As he walked inside the Administration Office and then a secretary then looked at him a thirteen year old blond with orange highlights with a Konoha symbol on his left bicep and approach the desk greeted. "Hello, young man. how can I help to this place?" she said.

"Yes I want a emancipation forms for leaving a clan and send it to the Fire Daimyo." Naruto said.

"Name the Clan?" A secretary asked.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki" A blonde-orange kid replied

As secretary surprised heard the clan. "Why, did you have to change surname of the strongest clan in Konoha?" She exclaimed.

"Because they never cared of me?! Who cares about what they did, AND THEY HAVE NO REASON CARE?!" Naruto yelled and the secretary shocked in feared he heard that the son of the hokage never was his son in the first place? But the rumors she heard that the boy standing right front of him was the 'Clan Head of Kurosaki' or 'Kuro kyūseishu'. And Naruto sighed to calm down and said. "Sorry about yelling at you." and the secretary said. "it's alright, I was shock that I didn't know that the rumors are true, why?" women asked. "their daughter" he answered.

"Oh." she replied.

"Excuse me! the Emancipation forms?" Naruto said impatient.

"Oh! Sorry about that." secretary said to forgot and took out the forms on her desk drawers. And Naruto replied. "Ehehe, it's alright." As she took out the emancipation on her desk and said.

"Name?" A secretary asked.

"Naruto." A sunset-blonde teen replied.

"Well then Naruto-san, what's the reason for this place?" The lady said.

"Well, I would like to having a name in my profile." Naruto said.

"Alright, well go ahead." The secretary prompted Naruto once again.

"Naruto Kurosaki" The blonde replied.

"Is there a possibility of a new clan?" The woman asked.

"It may be possible, but yes, I'd say anything that it's the new official clan and I've already graduated." Naruto said and secretary nodded and stamped it and he signed them and she give the form to him. "Thanks." The blonde waved goodbye and headed for the door. Moments after he walked out, an ANBU messenger appeared. and he sighed and said. "What is _'he'_ want to send an ANBU about this?" as he scowled.

A Cow Mask ANBU spoke. "My apologized, Nam-" about finished his sentence then felt a killer instant suppress into highest level from Naruto and said. "Don't dare say that name in front of me, but..." as he point at the secretary desk behind him and continue. "It's too late to address me and here's the form today." As his KI subside and give a form to a ANBU then he read it and as eyes wide then give his form back and said. "Forgive me, Kurosaki-san..." then as the ANBU brace for another KI, and look him his a calm mood and continue. "...Hokage-sama want to speak to in you acquaintance?" he finished.

As Naruto sighed and said. "Fine, I be there... Myself!" as said he walk to the his Office as the ANBU disappeared with the swirl of leaves.

**~On Hokage's Office in 1 hour later~**

As he arrived the front door of the office with a narrow on his eyes and he hate to see him for 6 years for if they still care to convince? Then he will keep training to be more stronger if they 'keep' ask him to forgive them. And as he close his eyes and take a deep breathe and exhale then with cold eyes on his face and he knock the door.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in" He called and he hate it to say it then as he open the door then walk through then close the door.

As he enter the office and then he saw his former family and former godparents are here; Minato sit on his desk, as his wife next to him that he comfort her, his former sister on the side of her father, as Jiraiya sitting in the window and as Tsunade on the couch.

As Naruto arms crossed and glared spoke, "What did you all want from me?" said with a harsh tone.

"Naruto. We're having discussion about this family?" He told him as Naruto listen to his attention. "Everything is gone worst. Our Friends were turn my back against me and they overthrow the vote to you because you became the New Clan Head of the your clan?" He said.

"So." Naruto said respond Neutral tone and started to get annoying.

Minato start explained. "Well. My daughter and my ANBU reported that those unknown taijutsu and jutsu that never heard before on the outside in public, but their reports that you beat Sasuke in the sparring match that my daughter told me, yours kicking multiple strikes at him then leaving him opened using the move called **'Ikkotsu'**? that's what you called it. Before you healed him in Medical-Ninjutsu," As Naruto listen his explanation. "And more reports say my ANBU told me some ROOT was send by Danzo to talk to you during your training in Forest of Death and send a clone to talk to him and then you build a shop next to your penthouse and make seals and weapons for the Shinobi System and you keep training for to able to suppress us by during your meditation in the training grounds and then the Ichiraku's refuse our service of having Ramen it's because of our daughter's stunt she pulled with teaching Kage Bunshin and Henge for prevent it for establishment our service, as Tenzin refuse to make more Hiraishin kunais because of my mistake and then the villagers are praised you because of making the barrier seals that we never taught you the jutsus, the kenjutsus and everything, and even your own childhood." He finished.

"That's it?" Naruto said Neutral annoying.

Kushina spoke up. "Naruto, please! We want you to be family again. All of my Friends turn my back because of our mistakes and why would leave! And I just want to be a good mother and WHY would training yourself without support and WHY leave us and since you declared yourself not part of the family? and My friends called our daughter 'demon' because we lied to them for we didn't know about the Arrangement marriage" That cause Hitomi silence shocked that she knew her brother was engaged and Kushina continue. "Why would you say 'hi' or talk to my daughter before Academy starts? Why would you make friends of my friends on your own and Kyoka, Mebuki, Mikoto and Tsume are turn my back because for my mistakes." she explained.

"So. Is this how Mito-sama trusted you to be the 2nd Jinchuuriki and moved to Konoha and be loved and make a family of 4 not 3! And then you all planning to murdered me by neglected me! Is that a complete 'family' was! AND THAT'S HOW YOU ATTEND TO IGNORED ME FOR YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!" Naruto exclaimed build in rage.

Kushina plead. "Please Naru-chan? That's not true? We're sorry? We just want to makes things right for give us the second chance."

"A Second Chance?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded. "Pff, please! You think you give me a Second chance by sending me back to your hell-hole that so-called home!" Naruto said rudely.

Minato spoke. "No Naruto? We are just want you to return to our family." he beg/plead.

Jiraiya spoke up. "That's right Naruto? since the Prophecy is change? That-" As interrupt. "Wait! The Prophecy is change? Then let me guess? I'm the wielder of 'Tsuki no Tsurugi?" Sunset-blond asked that shocked the pervert-sannin. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Zangetsu told me." Naruto answered and he still glaring at them. "Tell me? Who's the person name me after your first character?" He asked the Toad Sannin."Tell me?" Sunset-blonde asked.

Jiraiya respond in silent for waiting for the answer. "No answered?" Naruto said.

Naruto corrected. "It was you who named me after your first character in your novel in the first place and you didn't give me a copy for my birthday." As answered and Jiraiya in silent that he forgotten about given a Novel to his former godson.

"I see and you want the the **Yuki no Tsurugi**?" He asked and his former parents nodded.

As Naruto's eyes closed. "Sorry, Not interested and but not let it happen." Naruto said refused.

Everyone shocked Minato spoke. "But Naruto? you need to understand? It's the for the sake of the village? You need to understand your parents. And we need you to give Yuki-" He didn't finished his Sentence.

Naruto Shunpo'd front of him and slam his fist at the Hokage's Desk cause to smash it into pieces and Yelled. "YOU DON'T DESERVED TO BE MY PARENTS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! AND YOU THINK YOU WANT SODE NO SHIRAYUKI LET FALLS THE WRONG HANDS TO THE CLAN WHO NEGLECTED THEIR CHILDREN FAVOR OF ANOTHER AND YOU WANT YOUR GODDAMN PROPHECY WILL FULFILLED!?" As Minato, Kushina, Hitomi, Tsunade shocked and Jiraiya pale that what did he have massive speed and strength.

Naruto at them with a smirked and said. "Surprised? did you want to tell me that I know Chakra-enhanced strength from Old-hag Tsunade? No, my mother taught me and medical jutsu as well, and now that you all want to trained a weak son on his suffered!" with a neutral tone.

"Well it's because-" Minato is about say.

"Let me guess a few theories that I see. You all felt guilty for neglecting me so you both decided to train me until your both not guilty anymore or you the Hokage and Clan-Head don't want the village to see that any of your child weak." Naruto explained with neutral look and voice. Everyone again was shock again on how Naruto said it with neutral look on his face.

"You think you want to give 'Sode no Shirayuki' or Yuki no Tsurugi'?" Naruto said coldly. "But not gonna happen. And you can't have her" He added.

"But! Nii-san?" Hitomi protested.

"I said NO! I mean NO! You think You want Hitomi to be my Companion? And think again?" Naruto exclaimed complained. "But Sode no Shirayuki-obaasan is sentiment? Just like Samehada from Kiri?" He Example and Shocked from Everyone. "You think you gonna regain your reputation for the sake of Konoha? And You still try to convince me to forgive you? But you think your planning to bring me back to your jail is called 'home'?" He said insult

Tsunade spoke. "Naruto? You can't called your home a Jail? It's were you belong?"

"Wrong? That place was a 'Jail' before you all keep me captive for if you want to bring me back in the stinking place." Naruto said in disgusted. "Tell me? _Old-Hag?_ Does your Grandfather or Grandmother will say to to you if they are alive? They will disappointed you if you keep drinking for the past pains you? And they watch you what they see what have you done for you responsibility." He said in coldly and added. "And Have you forgotten the love and faith of your Senju clan? Have you forgotten the will of fire your grandfather and you his granddaughter inherited from him? Does the will not burn in you anymore?" he asked disappointingly.

Tsunade was shocked deeply hurt by Naruto's words about her Grandfather, Hashirama and her Grandmother, Mito their disappointment that she broke her responsible as Part-Uzumaki. She suddenly felt regret at her utter foolishness and she can't reply her answers to him. But she decide need to change the subject. "Tell me...? Who's your parents?" she asked.

Naruto said explained. "Well, those 2 where Shinobis during the 3rd War? And they passed away in the War. So they been refuge living this Village as Souls before my 6th Birthday came and They have him as a son for raised and then I started hated you all for the actions what you all caused of my pain and now it's too late. And my Gift of the 7th Birthday? It's Zangetsu. And along with the 4+1 companions and then they trained me for 10 mins in 50 years in training. And then I'm leaving your so-called 'home' and also live my life on my own." Cause everyone in this office stunned and that's how he give up his blood as a Uzumaki-Namikaze and he continue.

"And One more thing. Lady Namikaze?" Naruto stated Causing Kushina's heart stabbed about he called her 'Lady Namikaze' as she move over to her son and she said. "Naruto, please? Don't call-" She interrupt.

**‡Tesshō!‡ **Naruto palm strike at Kushina's stomach harder with a pain on her stomach that cause everyone shocked of what he did and then has she kneel down with a pain on her stomach then cough out her blood that from the force from Naruto's Palm strike then she collapsed and he said. "That's... for you slapped me harder, BITCH." That caused everyone in shocked couldn't believe that they thought that was a Jyuken (Gentle Fist) he learned? And that Naruto is simply go hard on her for payback.

As Tsunade rushed towards Kushina to healed her and looked at him and said. "Naruto! What are you-"

**‡Bakudō #1. Sai!‡ **He cut her off with his Bakudo spell.

Heaim his index and middle fingers at the intended targets, causing the target's arms to lock behind their back. As everyone on this room in shocked their arms moved itself and immobilized and Hitomi spoke. "What's that jutsu that my arms move by itself?" she asked the turn her head to her brother and said. "Nii-san! Let go-*Clang*" as she about to say? Then she felt a tip of a blade on the ground next to her face in the cheek was his Zangetsu Naruto took out. "You think you want to have me back as a _'brother'_, Hitomi? and you think that your attentions to everyone of your mistakes!"

As Naruto Remove his blade on her cheek leaving the cut on her cheek bleed and he seal his blade and he turn his head looked at the strangled Minato and continue. "As I was saying? So the by the law I am the Head Clan of Kurosaki? You attend to Interfere my business and well affairs on the Konoha with you? by law, Hokage never interfere in clan business, so forget about that." Stated Naruto with cross his arms in his chest. "Is that you want me to having _'my'_ Clan Head title to Namikaze Clan? The Clan of Forgotten!" He stated announce/declared that shocked everyone on this office. "And you think you want to used me and my Knowledge and Reputation? That's how you all want to ERASED MY EXISTENCE FOR MY LIFE AS A PERSON?!" Naruto Yelled in Fury.

As Everyone in this silence that Naruto is right? They neglected Naruto for his existence and asked. "No comment...?" Everyone went silent that came up the right word to say to him. "And that's it so the talk is done. But before that?" He said rudely and he took out the Form on his vest pocket to his hand and looked at Minato that his still Immobilized as he knelled then show it on his face as Minato read it and eyes widen then eyes rolled to his face. "Naruto? you can't leave your family?" he curious.

"Minato, What is it? What did you mean _'leave your family'_ and What did you read?" Jiraiya exclaimed still struggle from Naruto's Bakudo spell.

"Naruto is leaving our family and the clan? Because he has a Emancipation Form and the Seal of Fire Daimyo! And even Fire Daimyo announced that the 'Kurosaki' is now an officially a Ninja Clan!" Minato answered mortified at this news,that shocked everyone.

Kushina burst in tears. "SOCHI! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE? YOU CAN'T LEAVE OUR FAMILY BECAUSE OF OUR MISTAKES" She yelled crying for beg she attend to move her body? But that She still in pain of Naruto's Palm Strike as she look at Naruto.

Naruto stared at her with a hateful eye. "But you think betrayed me and Uzumaki clan's pride? AND YOU BROKE YOUR ROLE? That's what you never leave your family behind and not harm another? IS this Harming your son for this. And you all trying to get rid of me if Hitomi will having a happy life?" Naruto stated. "AND YOU ATTEND TO PUNISHED ME MORE AND NEGLECTED AGAIN!" He exclaimed shouted her.

Kushina shocked again as she eyes still have tears on her eyes as his right about leaving family behind but it's true? she did abandon her family. And then she did failed to take care her family. As she bang her head on the floor and Naruto said. "You are not a Uzumaki? Because Uzumakis take care their families, even if they name another heir to their legacy..." He explained to Kushina in stunned he heard about the role as Uzumaki that take cares their family not neglected or shunned one another.

"Sochi, please.." Kushina plead still in pain.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto cut her off, hurting her even more, "I…I can't even stand to look at you right now!" Naruto turned away from Kushina and still crying, while Kushina did the same, fearing the worst_._ "And even Mito-sama was disappointed you for your action if she was alive." Said to Naruto disappointed.

Jiraiya turn his head told him to stop. "Naruto! That's enough you can't talk your mo-*SNICK*" Naruto cut his sentence he appeared with his shunpo and that blade came from Naruto's arm glowing in flames? but that's no arm? it's a Gauntlet Arm? He use the 'Gauntlet of Phoenix' that move the blade press Jiraiya's cheek and Naruto replied. "You think _SHE_ is my mother? Not for long? I've already signed Emancipation form because of this issue and sent it to the Fire Daimyo today? Until he reads it, sign his contract and stamp his seal and it will sent it back to me until in few hours." And that shocked everyone that he send the form to the Daimyo and Naruto with a Hichigo-like smiled.

As Jiraiya examine his weapon on his arm and Naruto noticed. "You want know what's this weapon?" Naruto asked to the Sannin and Naruto answered. "Some friend of mine tested me and earn his gauntlet to me and you never seen it or heard it before?" he answered as he remove the blade and slide back it's place.

"I'll tell you something? You were all distracted before I told the ANBU since you expect me? So, I send a clone for eavesdropping and also your too late to delayed to send a messenger hawk to the Fire Capital..." Naruto started to tell them.

**==Flashback before Naruto was Summoned==**

_So Naruto went to the Hokage's Office 'What is HE want from me?' Naruto think then he stopped for a moment as his on the thinking-pose. 'I wondered.'_

_As his eyes widen 'Of course! You still think you gonna bring me back to that 'Prison' of yours, don't you? And You attend to get rid of me that easily by erased 'my' existence.' he realized._

_As Naruto preform several hand signs make his Moku Bunshin. "Check see what's he up too?" He ordered. "Hai" clone replied then he Shunpo as the Real continue walking to his Office._

**_==With the Clone Naruto===_**

_As Clone Naruto arrived on Window side of the Hokage's Office and using _**_Bakudo#26. Kyokkō _**_to conceal his presence then he saw his former family plus godfathers are discussing about their former son's convincing for forgiveness and it's been 6-years tried to talk to him but the attempts are failed and worthless to get him back to their family and as they tried to but the have reason to convince him as They are waiting him to be arrived. __**(Translate: Kyokko - Bent Light)**_

_"What are we going to now? We tried many times in past 6 years convince to get him back." Kushina said worried._

_"I know Kushina? We have someway to get him back to us and we can be family again." Minato said and as the Wood clone growled at him before he'll send the info to the original._

_Tsunade sigh. "Your right Kushina? His got skills of the Medical-Ninjutsu as you told me that he was taught by his mother." he comment._

_That cause Kushina stiffed the word 'his mother' for being his son is adopted by a random women who adopted him and she could tell who is? As she search every streets to find them to get her baby back since Naruto is raised by the replacement parents._

_Hitomi sigh eyes closed. "We tried we could but...during October 10? Me and Nii-san's 8th Birthday." She said during their 8th Birthday._

**_'~Inside Flashback Start~'_**

_**'==In October 10: Naruto's and Hitomi's 8th Birthday in Night Time=='**_

**_'==With Hitomi=='_**

_Hitomi and her parents are having time with his family in the Compound and her godparents arrived with gift of two along with the Main House Hyuuga: Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi. But since she was sad about all her friends are not here on her party during arguing with her 'brother' and Ino's mother? Kyoka is angry for having invited Ino for her party but she she won't allowed it. But nothing have came around._

_Since Hitomi is still depressed about without her brother to celebrated together and nothing could change that. But due time has but she saw few people are on her party but! They completely never came. And as she stood up an going towards the door as Kushina saw her walking. "Hitomi? Where are you going?" She asked._

_As Hitomi look over her mother with a depress face. "I'm going for a walk." She answered and Kushina nodded for understand. then she open the door walk through then close and as she a walk to the village at night._

_Minato snapped his fingers as his 3 ANBU appeared and ordered. "Make sure to keep on eye of her if she go to Naruto's Penthouse? Don't jumped in." ANBU replied. "Hai." as the they disappeared with the swirl of leaves._

**_'==In Streets of Konoha=='_**

_Hitomi is been walk the streets of Konoha since her birthday came. And... her brother's birthday too. Ever since he left the compound days ago before his departure. And since Naruto was famous through out the Konoha and since the rumors of 'Kuro kyūseishu' is having time for his best making seals to make a good price for all the Shinobi population to suppress all the Ninja tools they possession. _

_Even with his skills in seals, swords, hand-to-hand and then her family is fall apart for they have done._

_So as Hitomi decide to went to the penthouse Naruto moved/lived in and as she jump through rooftops and as she reached to his penthouse then she stayed in distance if her 'brother' will sense her and then saw what it was? It was her former friends: Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Sasuke, minus Shino? because he have some errands to do. So it's okay. And even brought gifts too and now Naruto has HIS first gift since the latest Birthdays_

_As Naruto and his friends entered his shop for a little tour?_

_**'==With Naruto In his Shinigami Shop==**_'

_As Naruto and his friends entered his shop and as everyone saw in awed that his shop was amazing._

_When Sasuke spoke up. "Man! Naruto you got tons of weapons to made and sold most to those price are expensive and but most the other swords were cheap?" He admitted with on the sight of Naruto's weapon's displayed._

_Naruto nod replied. "Yeah. I decide those Katanas, Nodachis, Ninjatos, Tantos, Kodaichis and Chokutos are only 50,000 ryo each selected sword to choose in different blades, tsubas and handles, and the Naginatas are only 70,000 ryo, and the Claws And Kusarigama I made only 30,000 ryo each." He explained._

_Kiba shocked. "Woah! Naruto you are such a hotshot for making business"_ _Inuzuka heir_ _said._

_Naruto admitted. "Yup, and I decide having made ANBU-style Hilt and sheath version in it? For the ANBU Captains only? Because ANBUs need to keep their secrets_ _it's better then wearing a mask?"_

_Sasuke hmph. "I have to admitted? You are good at making those weapons and seals what I heard the rumors." he said enthusiastically._

_Naruto chuckled to herself. "No sweat, I was doing my business with myself and the clones are pretty useful, of course." he said feeling proud of herself. "So, let's continue your tour and we some party started in my penthouse."_

_"ALRIGHT! FOOD!" Chouji shout in pride._

_As Sakura and Ino giggled a little about Chouji's eating habits._

_Shikamaru sigh lazy. "Troublesome, well let's just go to the penthouse."_

_"I agreed to the lazy? come on, let's go." Ino said._

_"She's right, come on Naru-kun." Sakura said to him and Naruto nodded replied as going to the penthouse._

_AS his friends are going to the penthouse and as Naruto stopped on the moment he sensed someone...then he growled that he know who that was. He created a Kage Bunshin to go to the stalker. And make a Wood Clone to took his work._

**_'==With Hitomi=='_**

As_ Hitomi's still in the rooftop that she saw Naruto's friends our in the shop on the Side-entrance his shop to his penthouse_ _yard and they as enter his penthouse and saw his brother perform a single hand sign and saw the barrier removed as shocked._ _And he bit his thumb as place a blood seal that allowed to entered his home and he opened the door and let his friends through and so as Naruto reactivate the barrier and then..._

**_‡Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō.‡ (Translate: Rikujokoro - Six-Rods Prison of Light or Six-Rod Light Restraint)_**

_That came out nowhere Hitomi unable to move any part of their body, including the parts which were not struck by the six thin, wide beams of light surrounds her but she can__**'**__t move by the another unknown jutsu. As person appeared before her and as she look at the person was her brother._

_"Nii-san?" Hitomi surprised that she caught by Naruto's Bakudo._

_"No! I'm a clone. You think going on a party without invitation. with sneaking through is no way to entered the birthday party. For attend to get in?" Naruto told Hitomi with a coldly tone_. _"And even attend to 'crashed' my own 1st birthday since I've never had!" He added._

_Hitomi spoke. "Nii-san? I just want-" she cut off_

_"You want having me on a party with you with a foolish act to your family." Naruto corrected._

_As Hitomi nervous for she want to say something. "Let me tell you something? FORGET IT! I don't want you to be here for you going a long the way for our birthday so that you want to be with your brother! Is that it?" Naruto said in rude mood._

_As Hitomi silenced that his right? They never attend parties together and now she lower head and her tears started to drop and Naruto snapped his fingers as his Bakudo spell. And as the 3 ANBU arrived then he rolled his eyes. "I take HE send you to keep on eye with her if any certain incidents?" he asked the ANBU. And the ANBU nodded._

_Dog Mask spoke up. "Sorry. Naruto? We don't want sensei's daughter to get hurt if you get so violent?"_

_Naruto nodded understand and eyes rolled looked at the Cat Mask. "So, how was my designs?" he asked._

_"Your blades are amazing, Naruto-kun? The 'Kiku-ichimonji' is amazing blade? the tsuba is Kikugata-shape guard, the 'suguha' blade pattern too and it's polished as well." Cat stated._** (AN: Think Final Fantasy: Kiku-ichimonji Version remodel)**

_Dog shocked turn his head looked at Cat. "You were looked in the displayed swords before we followed Hitomi?" he asked._

_Cat replied. "Sorry, senpai? But I can't help it? The sword is beautiful and shiny as gold!" Cat squeal as the Bird Mask sweat-drop behind his head about Cat's sword antics._

_As Naruto clear his throat for their attention. "I guess you have to get her back to her 'home' for not causing any trouble? And I don't like party crashers who ruin my party for anything worst." He said ._

_And the ANBU Nodded as Dog picked Hitomi in bridal-style and waiting for Cat to leaving and as Cat spoke. "I'll come by to buy that sword? And how cost is it?" The clone replied. "5,000,000 ryo? and I'll discounted it to 1,500,000 ryo and I'll put a ANBU-style Hilt and Sheath in it for tomorrow? Considering to be a gift for friend and you better hurry up before someone will sell my sword I made." Naruto stated/informed Cat aka Yugao._

_"Deal" Cat replied and the other ANBUs sweat-drop again._

_As that, now 3 ABNUs disappeared with the swirl of leaves and as Naruto clone poof in smoke to send the Information to him._

**_'~Inside Flashback Ended~'_**

_"That's it. And I know Dog told you about it last night? Then so I've heard Cat-san buy Nii-san's sword he made and she went to his shop on the day, and as Nii-san use another unknown jutsus he called. '_**_Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō_**_' that he immobilize me like glowing triangle things called '_**_Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen'_**_ that he pinned me? But I tried to figured it out? But I couldn't sense Chakra but it's looks aliened to me." Hitomi stated explained._

_That shocked everyone on this room and Kushina spoke up. "But that's impossible? A jutsu with no sense of Chakra in it and it's perfectly unknown to the Shinobi System? How can it be? but it's like he learned it himself?" she said of couldn't believe about the unknown jutsu and as they didn't know about Naruto's Kido, hoho and Hakuda._

_"Yes, kaa-san. it turns out that I heard he use a unknown jutsu with numbers he called out." Hitomi stated and as kushina stunned about didn't know about Naruto's Kido._

_"We have someway to do? And everything gone worst. Without my Hiraishins before Tenzin's refusal, Without our supplies and also we got nothing to us? And we need to ask Naruto some explanation about the unknown jutsus and something else became worst." Minato slight a theory if what will happen._

_Tsunade spoke. "What did you mean?" she confused._

_"Before Naruto left? He remove all the Clan symbols on the floor and the trash on his clothes that prove he cut ties to our family... I think he'll attend to sign a Emancipation for separation to our family and himself." Minato theory/announced._

_Kushina shocked. "He will do that?" she asked and her husband nodded._

_"If Naruto is attend to sign it. He'll send it to the Daimyo, if he stamp it for our separation..." Minato said with eyes closed sigh. "...before it's too late." he finished._

_Everyone on this office plus Clone with narrow his in mental growled in rage._

_Jiraiya spoke. "We can't let it happen? IF Naruto signed it and it's too late and it's all over. And We can't let it happen." he said in complained. "If Naruto asked he has the 'Sode no Shirayuki' sword that he has. And the Prophecy will complete if we have too." he added and the rest agreed._

_Hitomi sigh. "I know Nii-san will forgive us if he attended to do. But we will never happened." she said and as everyone agreed in this room._

_As in the outside on the window. The Wood Clone of Naruto growled that he heard everything. 'Those bastards! I won't let you have Sode no Shirayuki-obaasan for this!' Clone though as he cover his right ear for notify the original._

_As the Original almost feet away of his Hokage's room he got the Info about their conversation with a gritted his teeth harder. 'THOSE BASTARDS WON'T GET AWAY FOR THIS?!' he though in rage as he place his right ear to reply and he order his clone return to the original and take the form from him and use the first time he can used the 'Soul Summoned'_

_As Naruto took out Crimson Magatama on his necklace then command. "_|_Rebirth of the Flames of ashes. Summoned! Shinra!_|_" As he called the now now the Magatama is glowing floated in air as the light fades in his palm to his arm as the Shinra is on his left arm._

_**[What did you called?]**__ Shinra asked in ready to command._

_"Shinra. I want you to send the Emancipation_ _forms to the Fire Capital, did you know where it is?"_

_Shinra nodded and he looked at his Wood clone while his arrive with a nodded and as Shinra flies to the Clone and land on Clone's shoulder then he going back to the secretary to get the copies and send it quick to get to the Fire Capital._

_**==Skipped in 50 minutes==**_

_As Naruto waiting his Shinra and the Clone for the 50 minutes and then as now the clone arrived and Shinra too, and The Clone give the form and read it as he saw the Fire Daimyo's Seal Stamp in it with a smirked on his face that read that the announced that the Kurosaki Clan is now an officially a Ninja clan for today and as he place his hand on his shoulder let his Wood clone and he absorb it as now he got the info from the Fire Daimyo that he accept to signed the Emancipation and he dismissed Shinra back into the Magatama and reattach his necklace. Now, they lost for their chance to stop it and as he put the form on his pocket and continue walking towards to Hokage's Office and as he'll show it to his former family._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"...As you know? You didn't notice that there's a clone next to the window a while ago? I'll already send my own Summon _'Messenger Bird'_ to the Capital quickly and with my copies of Emancipation and even the certificate for the clan status for the Kurosaki Clan, and that is... it's too late for stop it and now... you lost the _'War of Reputation'_ and even the Fire Daimyo will order the bank to send the account of the Uzumaki funds about 60% that from Uzumaki clan is transferred to mine and mine alone and since _'my'_ account has 150% from my seals and merchandise plus to 60% equal to 210%. and the Namikaze Clan, you all have have 40%." Stated Naruto that caused everyone in shocked that Fire Daimyo ordered the bank to send the account of the Uzumaki funds to the Kurosaki Clan by 60% and now they have 40% as Naruto's has 150% from his own account. "And now you all got... nothing." Naruto said in neutral admitted. And as Naruto turned away from them walk towards the door as he open then stopped for a moment turn his head behind with his eyes closed. "...That's why." He stated. "There is no need for us to be spilling our guts here."

"As you know? Congratulation for proud yourselves for refuse my offer." Naruto said with eyes opened slowly with his eyes open completely that cause everyone on this room in shocked that they saw his eyes change in a Purple with Ripple markings and he said. "I Am...Naruto "Kurosaki", The Nidaime Rikudou Sannin."** (AN: Think Naruto Chapter 624 page 9-10.)**

_'The Rinnegan...? But when did it's awaken?'_ Everyone shocked though that Naruto had the Legendary Eye of Rikudou Sannin and even Hitomi shocked he seen the eye in history? She though it was a myth, but it's a real thing.

As Naruto stared at them and said. "You all want to know how I awoken the **Rinnegan**? It was awoken when I was 7? When the Academy starts? I trained with my eyes without any support and went to find some secrets of the 'Eye' then it took me years to mastered it and thanks to support of my _'new'_ family And one more thing... as I told you all already? You are _ALL_ like a strangers to me and I don't trust any of you and now you lost your chance to be your family and you have lost everything and now... and You already too late? I already give **'Sode no Shirayuki'** to my _girlfriend_ Sakura-hime for now, and lastly...? your son killed by hands the Namikaze Clan and Kushina-san murdered her son's Heart and Soul, for now you lost... everything" With he finished Naruto's announce as he close the door before with his fingers snapped then the door closed completely.

As Everyone got free from Naruto's Bakudo spell as Everyone stand on their feet minus Kushina she still in the floor crying with heartbroken in pain for she lost her son and then that she did murder her son's heart and soul. And as Tsunade pick her up and sit in the couch and started to healed her for Naruto's attack on her stomach and look at Hitomi with a cut on her cheek.

"Here Hitomi let me-" Tsunade is about to say and as Hitomi raise her hand to cut her off her sentence. "No, Baa-san? I've deserved it." Red-head said had her left hand cover the cut for what she deserves.

As Jiraiya spoke up. "I can't believe we picked the wrong kid to trained with? He has the **'Rinnegan' **all the time. And as I thought Hitomi has those eyes too, like Nagato. And I was wrong." He exclaimed in comment.

"I agreed Jiraiya? We never knew he has the **'Eye of Rikudou Sannin' **in the First place." Tsunade agreed and with Kushina, healing her stomach that cause of Naruto's **'Tessho'** Palm Strike that he hit her pretty hard.

Minato seated in his chair (Without a desk that Naruto smashed it.) was stunned that they shunned his only son for favor his daughter and then let out a deep and frustrated moaning that Naruto has the Eyes of the Original God of Shinobi. And now it's too late. The Yuki no Tsurugi; Sode no Shirayuki is chosen and given to Kizashi's and Mebuki's daughter Sakura, but now the Prophecy is Complete fulfilled then he snapped his fingers as the ANBU was summoned. "Could you get me a new Desk." He ordered them as his faced covered. "Hai." ANBU Replied.

"Tou-san? Why would you called the ANBU to Restraint Nii-san?" Hitomi asked her father and Minato answered for reason. "Because they don't want to be the Victims of Naruto's Chakra-enhanced Strength for if he attend to break every one of my ANBUs will sent to the Hospital... again." He said and with a nod understand from her daughter.

Jiraiya sigh. "But, we have some news? We are already too late. The Prophecy is fulfilled." He Declaring the announce.

Minato confuse. "What did you mean?" he asked his sensei.

Jiraiya braced himself replied. "Lord Fukasaku summoned me on Mount Myoboku and went to The 'Great Toad Sage' and told the announced me that...the Prophecy is...completely fulfilled."

As Everyone silent in the Office as the sound of the winds and leaves blew to the sky then the birds cripple.

So as Tsunade finished healed Kushina's stomach and as she heard what Jiraiya said? The Prophecy is completely fulfilled with frustrating rubbing her eyes and as she stood on the couch. "I need a drink." She said the leaving the Hokage's Office and she going to the bar for a drink.

So as Minato sit back to his chair staring the sealing silently waiting the replacement Desk that Naruto break.

Kushina still crying in depressed and heartbroken in the couch laying there for the lost of her baby.

And Hitomi looked the window of the view in Konoha and a sunset rise down to the hills as in the new day is born again, the Twilight of New Age and a New Era has born.

_'We've...lost. And there is nothing we can do to get him back.'_ Everyone thought.

**==At the Streets on Konoha in Afternoon==**

As Naruto got out the Hokage's Tower. He still pissed them off that his ex-family and ex-godparents that convince him to forgive them and that he punch the wall that leave a crack webbed as the villagers panic the Kurosaki Head has the instance massive strength like Slug Sannin Tsunade does.

_'Damn them. No matter how many times to still not gonna work.'_ Naruto though in snarl and then with a smirk. _'Well. It seems They already too late. And now I'll continue my training with...MY 'Companion.'_ he admitted and begun walk to head back to his shop.

'That was pretty harsh for you hit the other 'me' on the stomach with your **Tessho** like that?' Soul Kushina spoke up for remained.

_'No offense, Tamashī no haha. It's only my payback for what she done and that 'slap' is the only thing that killed me that triggered since I'm no longer part of the family. And Now? The Konoha will announcement that my new Name for my clan and my retribution and reputation will fulfilled. And since then 'they' attend to keep convinced me...? I'll will became more stronger.' _Naruto told his soul mother for reasoning.

'None taken, sochi. And you maybe right? I guess you little rude and harsh to them.' Soul Kushina said to her alternate son.

_'You maybe right,_ _Tamashī no haha. I guess I don't need them for their own training because for keep caring or worrying about me.' _Naruto said.

Then as his done conversation with his soul mother as he stopped on the moment and looked at the Hokage's Tower with a little depressed on his face and with a word in silent on his mouth. 'I have made my own choice.' as he turn to the direction.

As Naruto use his Shunpo to going back to his Shop to continue his work and training with Sakura, who she was working in the Shop.

**~A Morning Day in Konoha in Naruto's Shinigami Shop~**

**(Bleach OST 1 #24 Peaceful Afternoon Started)**

As Naruto arrived back last night to his Shop with his Wood Clones helped and last night Sakura finishd her work today? On to Tailoring Room so he can make clothes and resewing damage clothes from battles; This room has cloths, leathers, metallic plates and every stuff in this room and it's also size as a living room too.

And the other is a Naruto's Forge room. But the Walls is completely solid is about the size of living room, the room fill with anvils, hammers and more forging tools. **(AN: Rectangular Shape Room about the dinning table and kitchen?)**

Perplexed of why Naruto became to aggressive in here of all places; As there's lift up a large rectangular floor board from the Tailoring Room. As soon see a single latter going down. now this was odd and suspicious. As he climb down to that the latter goes deep into something underground.

After he descending down the ridiculously long latter they enter a gigantic man-made room which is almost a quarter-half the size of Konoha! The area is well lit with the roof almost appearing like the sky itself. The terrain resembles rocky-mountain are complete with several high cliffs.

That's Naruto's **Secret Training Grounds** is a place where he can train and become stronger without having to do so publicly, allowing them for 2 things? 1. focus more on training, and 2. hide from others while training. And he'll bring his friends who has gain his trust to others and if they broke their trust and then everything worst.

Will the training ground also sports a hot springs whose waters have the power of healing injuries. And he made a Bamboo fence for separation gender and a Changing cabin room by using his Mokuton that will do for if something made a mischief. And even he made a Tatami Flooring Board for resting and having meals every time and also is a meeting for briefing and Idle chat.

And lastly the place has Training Post and Dummy and Targets for Projectile tools and as the Poles is implanted with 'Repaired Seals' that way the training regiment sets will repaired itself.

But since Ichigo told Naruto to build this place when he build a Shop? His using his Shadow Clones for building the Special Training Ground for not letting the ANBU or any skilled Tracker or Sensory will not know to gain the Information about his Strength and as he went the Training grounds outside and that way. But he can brought guests or visitor to train here. but on the top on the His Shop? Naruto placed the 2-Way Invisible Barrier Seal tags on the surface of the floor board. And as the Secret Training grounds is considered a Briefing Room.

**==In Naruto's Secret Training Grounds Under the Shinigami Shop==**

As Naruto and Sakura were training non-stop since she got Sode no Shirayuki. So as Naruto and Sakura clashing their Zanpakutos back and forth as they continue then...

Naruto made several hand signs called.** ‡Fūton: Daitoppa‡ (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)**

that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user.

As Sakura countered with a open palm. **‡Hado #31, Shakkaho.‡ **She fires an medium size orb of crimson red energy on her palm**.**

When the Wind cause the Shakkaho became bigger. And Naruto avoid with his shunpo let the Orb explode in the area then his on the air then counter-attack with. **‡Hado #54, Haien‡ **he fires an oblong blast of purple energy from their hand.

As Sakura sidestepped avoid the purple energy head straight to the boulder which completely incinerates a target upon contact. And she use shunpo charged at Naruto with her Zanpakuto and so as Naruto's.

When their Zanpakutos still clashing again then using shunpo and again. And as they on their position and Naruto is on Downward Slash stance then harness Reiryoku and as Sakura make a Dance stance and called.

**‡Tsugi no mai,...‡ (Next Dance,) **

Sakura punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, before puncturing the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. As the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, Sakura takes a battle stance.

**‡Getsuga...‡ **Naruto's Absorbs his Blade with a Blue Reiatsu.

**‡Tensho/Hakuren (White Ripple)‡ **Naruto and Sakurasaid as they fires the Crescent Wave with a backward slash and Beam of Avalanche of Snow.

As they Collided then the result of cause a major explode then as they looked exhausted and then as Naruto and Sakura Sealed their Zanpakuto on their palms as Naruto spoke. "Alright Sakura-chan? Time to take a break. We'll take 20 minutes until we resume our training."

Sakura replied. "Sure, Naru-kun. But that some training." She admitted.

Naruto smiled at his Girlfriend and starting dating together and then since Sakura employed working with Naruto and his Shop. And then now The Namikaze lost the 'War of Reputation' and Naruto won and got his Reputation now and the villagers praised him and they got his image. And this time in the future? He will not due the same thing as his former family and he will be like Hagoromo does when he'll raised his own family without 'playing favorites' or 'Neglected' and now soon Naruto will make his own family and pride of his reputation.

So as Naruto and Sakura lying down together on a Tatami Flooring staring at artificial sky that Naruto made, it will be a perfect relaxation for if they can relaxed anytime when Naruto brought his friends here to trained secretly. But at time, thanks to Harunos blessing for having their lives for the future and then every time and now since Sakura obtain 'Sode no Shirayuki' and as Naruto became a tutor for Kidō, Hakuda and Hohō and since Naruto and Sakura will be like Hagoromo and Kagomi when they in love and then they will be a better future since the Namikaze tried anything to do their actions they caused and then as right now, but everything is cool.

**==Skipped finished their break in 15 minutes==**

"well, we been dating in days since your Birthday is over, ne, Naru-kun?" Sakura said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Saku-chan. It's been days for we started dating with after my birthday, and every time we have time to spend together and then as now since your family convinced to marry you for when we became graduate and we will married until our time is arrived." As he told his girlfriend and Sakura replied with a nodded.

"So," Naruto started as he stand and stretched his body. "Now the Break time is over? Care for round 2?" he asked and make his stance with a grin.

Same as his Girlfriend replied. "You'll bet." Sakura replied and do the same.

As they make a 'Samurai Showdown' Stance and Shunpo'd charged to continue their training.

**(Bleach OST 1 #24 Peaceful Afternoon Ended)**

**==Skipped in 4 Hours in Secret Training Grounds==**

As now the Couple were exhausted from their training and with 'Chain Link Gravity Seals' in place and they have 50x gravity to increases their stamina and Speed and it's even more faster then a certain 'green spandex freak of youth' does when he or his mini-me for their training regiment. As now Naruto and Sakura are completely exhaustively tired from their training and there will be a team arrangements until 2 days ahead.

As Naruto spoke up. "Alright Sakura. That's it for today." Naruto informed her and while his drinking some water.

Sakura finished her water too and replied. "Sure Naruto-kun. But I an so exhausted."

"I agreed, but we better get wash up in the hot springs and then we better get our wounds recovered." Naruto remained her. "And they didn't know about we've been trained in secret in the underground training ground for not letting the 'Hokage's' ANBU will now about my wood clone is been a while for years and then the others is better making a perfect Gegai for my adopted parents." He added.

"Yeah, your right Naruto-kun. But you better get to see your new parents that you told me about." Sakura said to her boyfriend. Since he told her about their faces and appearance are like themselves one is his father that has whisker marks and the other is calm and beautiful and she continue. "But we better take a bath and over-wised if they didn't know we got wounded."

"Yeah Sakura-chan." Naruto said and the turn around and walk towards to Hot Springs section then he turn his head on the back looked at Sakura and said. "Come on, Saku-chan. Let's go."

"Sure." Sakura replied.

And as Naruto went ti the hot-springs and as Sakura followed behind him and that few moments in as now as she went silent that he stared at him but she had something on her mind.

_'I don't what Naruto-kun's body like when he wear a towel?'_ Sakura thinks

_**'But you better be? I wonder what his like. And you better tell him that we been dating in weeks and come on! Tell him to share bath together? Well, Come on girl? What are you waiting for. Tell him?'**_ Inner-Sakura though with a major nosebleed on her nose.

As Sakura face beat into red on her face though about something dirty. _'Well you mind, and STOP talking about it and showing me some dirty images!?' _Sakura exclaimed in upset to her inner-persona.

_**'Yeah, yeah. But you tell him now over wised we don't have a chance.'**_ Inner-Sakura replied with a huff.

_'Maybe so. I guess I better tell him then.'_ Sakura though. _'But, it's worth of shot.'_

As Sakura snapped by in her reality as she looked at his boyfriend that they almost arrived the hot springs and as Sakura spoke. 'Um... Naruto-kun?" She called.

"Hm," Naruto respond while his still towards the springs.

As Sakura felt nervous and as her Inner-persona spoke up._** 'Come on, tell him.'**_ She told her to do it.

Sakura take a deep breathe and exhale in the moment and as she stopped in the moment and said. "Naru-kun? Is it alright that we can share bath together?" She exclaimed with a blushed on her face and cause Naruto froze to he heard what she said? As Naruto turn around to face the rosette with a blushed on her cheeks and now Naruto was stunned that she want to share bath with him and as now he replied. "Sure, Sakura-chan. You can share bath with me." He answered with a Ichigo-style smile

"Really!?" Sakura surprised that she replied.

Naruto nodded replied. "Sure you can. Although your my girlfriend after all." He said in reason.

As Sakura silent as the Inner-persona appeared with a big Sign with a word 'LUCKY' with a a heart symbol and she made a peace sign and said. _**'YOU GO, GIRL! YOU DID IT, SHANNARO!'**_

_'Yeah, I guess your right. Maybe is being a girlfriend of Naru-kun will won't bite.'_ Sakura replied.

"..kura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as Sakura snapped back in reality as she looked at the sunset-blond and said. "W-What is it, Naru-kun?" she confused

"I tried to called you several times and you won't responded? And you've been spaced out?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! I was just-" Sakura is about finished her sentenced.

"Let me guess... you having conversation about your Inner-Persona?" Naruto guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sakura asked her boyfriend as Inner-Sakura shocked that how did he knew.

"Well... since kaa-san told me about she also have her own inner-persona that it turns out it was a Mind Altered Kinjutsu by the Yamanaka that she and her Sister-figured Ino or 'Ino-obasan'." Naruto told her.

Sakura snapped in realized and explained. "Oh! Just like Sakura-san told me about the Ino she know from the another world was also a Yamanaka since she left her home of because of her fathers' actions? her mother have a argue for what he did to her baby daughter? That since she divorced him and left the Yamanaka Compound and the her Flower Shop and then her former father, Inoichi tried to convinced her daughter to forgiveness? But since she told him that she won't forgive him if he need to forgive your tou-san, Naruto-san, right?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded for correct and she continue. "Sakura-san told me everything, right?" As said and with a nodded replied,

"Well, we better take a bath over wise my shop won't hold many people that I can." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded. "Right." As after their talk and heading straight to the hot-springs.

**==At the Underground Training Grounds - Healing Hot Springs==**

As the on the 'Male' section? As Sakura told Naruto to shared bath together and then as she has her towel wrap around her body and then sit on the springs relaxing and best of all... she was actually embarrassed as her cheeks turned red because it was Inner-Sakura's idea for this.

As she turn her head to Naruto that he sitting in the fence that he looked relaxed and calm and then as she couldn't help it but now this is her first time when she stared Naruto's muscle build? But his muscle is greater then as but how eventually how Naruto was so muscular when he comes for training and then he is must it build his muscles?

As Sakura Examine his muscle build that thanks to Sakura Kurosaki, that she trained in medical? As She completely scan his body but it turns out that his been training in years for improved. And now as Sakura will do the same if that happened.

Naruto was completely relax. "Phew... That was refreshing." Naruto admitted and as he stared the artificial clouds and sky on the Training grounds and as he scooped the water with his hands and wash his face and as he turn his head saw his girlfriend staring face. 'Ji~~~~!' with a confuse face of Naruto?

Naruto blinked in confused and asked. "Uh...Sakura-chan? Why are you staring at me?"

As Lavender-rosette snapped in reality at cause panic a little as she wave her hands quickly. "Uh, uh. it's nothing! Naruto-kun. It's nothing, really?" She said in her defense.

Naruto frown in a minute. "I see. So...hows the water?" Naruto asked how is the springs.

As Sakura sigh in relief and said. "It's great. I feel like I'm fully healed." Sakura exclaimed. "And this is amazing, and I fell my wounds healed like crazy." She added happily.

"That's good to hear, and I having using my Kaido Reishi combined with Shinra's tears for make a better water then a normal hot springs." Naruto explained to his girlfriend. **(AN: Reishi: **_**Spirit Particles**_**)**

Sakura nodded understand. "I see..." As Sakura looked around the training grounds that it looks like a real trining grounds on the surface and as said. "Um, hey, Naruto-kun." She called.

As Naruto responded. "What is it?"

Sakura looked at the area and said. "Ne, I've been thinking." She wondered. "But this place resembled similar like in the surfaced training grounds I been wondered." She said and continue. "Back then you trained me and Ino that we were on back we were 7 on the different training grounds? After you talk to my parents on the other day."

As Naruto smirked and with his eyes closed and said. "Probably." As Sakura turn her head looked at Naruto. "Eh? So this place is amazing?" She said in awed.

Naruto nodded explained. "That place was build and modeled to resembled to the original training grounds."

"Really? You build this place?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes," Sunset-blond replied and said. "This place was originally made when Ichigo-ojisan's friends, but thanks to them? Kusuke-san and Yoruichi-san that they were young what he told me tales about them;" He explained to the rosette. "They secretly carved it out as a playground and also considered as a Secret Hideout."

"Secretly? So this place considered a Secret Hideout?" Sakura understand. "This place is huge? Secretly?" she added exclaimed. "And How could you keep it a secret?" She added in asked.

Naruto stared at the area. "Yes, but since the ANBU lackeys that ordered by the 'Hokage' to spied on me if he learned about my moves and everything I've learned and attend to convinced me to forgive them for their mistakes they made and even it's like they attend to get rid of me that if to make me a 'failure' and even if they think that I am a treat to the Namikaze Clan, that's why I am their prisoner and then as My new family freed me from that place, that would if Hitomi will be a 'Hero' for the sake of the Konoha and the Elemental Nations." He explained. "And also I've decide to build this place if no one will know what am I doing for so long." He added for statement.

"I see, so that's why you attend to trained in shadows, like Shinobi keep their hidden strength when you can come out on the shadow." Sakura said in realized his admission.

"Yup, that's why I use my clone to keep things in the surface, and also I placed all seals all over my Shop and even buy a few Bug Zappers. if a Hyuga use Byakugan, The Uchiha's Sharingan and also the Aburame's bugs to search around my shop.

"I see," Sakura nodded understand and snapped her eyes up. "Wait! A Bug Zapper?"

"Yes, it's the only thing the bugs can't resist the light and that's why the Aburame's bugs attend to use any insects who enter to my Shop and going though the Secret Training grounds I've build and so that's why I buy a few Bug Zappers to make sure." Naruto relayed his explanation to his girlfriend.

Sakura nod for understand. "Well. I have admitted but..." As She couldn't finished her sentenced that cause Naruto confuse of why she didn't finished her sentence as she looked at Naruto with a question look. "Um... Are you sure if Shino will distress about losing his bugs in the Bug Zappers if several of bugs will see it? What you do if you invited Shino?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe he didn't know or any clansman of the Aburame Clan about the Bug Zapper that I installed." Naruto said and what will happen about the solution.

**==At the Aburame Compound==**

Several Clansman felt their spines shivered and the kikaichū are kinda panic a little if something happen.

And also in the Aburame Compound. As Shino sneezed and looked around. _'Someone is talk about me?'_ He think and he looked at his insects with a panic. _'And even my kikaichū are having a feeling something might happen.'_ He added.

**==Back with Naruto and Sakura in Secret Underground Training Grounds - Hot Springs==**

"Well I have admitted, this place is amazing." Sakura said about this place and she still relaxing in the springs.

"Yeah, it will be. Well I guess we better to stay for our relaxation after we done our recovery, okay?" Naruto told her to relax.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Sakura replied sigh and as Naruto laying his head in the soft boulder place a cold towel on his eyes covered and as raised his hand that he pointed at the timer that Naruto setting it that let Sakura know to see it and said. "We'll finished until hour or two until we finished our training for today and We'll continue our work." He added and drift to sleep

**==Skipped for 1 hour and 49 minutes==**

Sakura was relax but as her eyes rolled to stared at the resting Naruto and she couldn't help but as she got something on her mind. _'He looks so peaceful.'_ though Sakura as she looked up to her boyfriend's sleeping face.

**_'YAH, our boyfriend is so hot!'_** Screamed Inner Sakura.

_'Wait a second! We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few days and we haven't kissed yet.'_ Sakura said.

_**'Well we will have to fix that today now won't we?'**_ Inner Sakura said with an evil smile.

_'Yes we will.'_ thought Sakura who was also grinning as she stood and move toward him and next sited besides him as she rubbed Naruto's cheek before moving up to his blond hair. As Sakura couldn't help it but now as she looked at the time as Naruto's instructed and well I guess she need to wake him up until she shake him to wake up.

"Naruto. it almost minutes behind schedule. Time to get up." Sakura said as her hand on his chest begun to shaking.

"Umm." Naruto moaning as his eyes started to open.

"Have a nice nap, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she moved her hand away from Naruto's chest.

"That has got to be the best wake up call I've ever had." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura in the eyes.

"Best uh" Sakura said as an idea came her head. "I bet you can be beat that."

"I don't know how." Naruto said as Sakura pushed herself up just a little bit.

"Like this" Sakura said as she suddenly climbed up on top of Naruto and within a few seconds pressed her lips against his. For a few seconds Naruto's eyes went wide before he started kissing her back. After a few seconds of haven they parted. Sakura's pink hair had dropped down cutting them both off from the rest of the world while both of them smiled at each other.

"I think you won that bet. Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"So what did I win?" Sakura asked.

"This." Naruto said as he went up and kissed her. This time neither one of them was shocked about the kiss instead both of them kissed each other back from the very start. After a little bit of kissing they parted again. "Was that a good prize?"

"The best." Sakura smiled as she got ready to kiss the blond hunk again. However just as they where about to kiss again something interrupted their little world.

*Ringing*

As they shocked force themselves separately as they turn their heads looked at the alarm timer that Naruto set and then as they looked each other and then chuckled together that the time is up and as they got out in the springs.

"Well, we better get to my shop, ne?" Naruto said to his girlfriend-to-lover.

Sakura nodded replied. "Mh..." As she stood and grab her boyfriend-to-lover's hand and said. "Let's go." As said then drag him to the Changing Cabin Room but after turn off the Alarm when Naruto set.

As now they still got their towels so they headed to the Changing rooms separately as in few several minutes later and then Naruto and Sakura are done wearing their attires and heading to the latter to their work and then as Naruto behind Sakura and as a idea came up as he walk toward the latter that Sakura went first but without warning and then...

*SLAP*

"EEP!" Sakura jumped and as she rubbing her...butt and looked at Naruto with smile on his face that he slap her butt for show affections and with a pouting on her face looked at him and said. "Naruto-kun, you baka no ecchi!"

"Gomen, gomen Sakura-chan. I couldn't help it." Naruto complained as he rubbed back of his head in a sheepish manner.

As Sakura still pouted and then it replaced with a sweet smile. "it's OK, besides we have to get to your shop until late night." Sakura stated and wen to latter and she about to climb and turn her head behind. "And you better warned me next time as well." She added with a sweat tone.

As he grab the that she forgot something. "Oh! I forgot!" Sakura said in forgot.

"What?" Naruto confused

"I know something that will never change," Sakura said as she suddenly appeared at his side.

"What Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"My love for you." Sakura said as she kissed her lover.

"And I love you too Sakura-chan and that is something I am glad will never change." Naruto said as he went back to kissing his lover and then going to the ladder to go to his shop.

**==In Naruto's Mindscape==**

As Naruto Sr and the others cheered for how proud that their son/nephew was that he got the girl to going out with and as Naruto and Kushina cheered wildly that he got it and Sakura also happy how proud of her son that he got his own girl and Ichigo smiled proudly that his nephew that he proposed Sakura as a Lover for now on as Zangetsu smirked that how proud his grandson about having a full-fledged companion like Hagoromo and Kagomi that time and as Hichigo 'hmph' and with a wicked smile.

As Whisker Naruto spoke up. "I can't believed that junior did it!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, foxy-kun. I can't imagine how proud how our son is became a man." Sakura admitted. "And even my student is now a women too." She added how proud of her student for proposed her son to be his lover.

"HELL YEAH! TTEBANE! We are so proud of him for proposed Sakura-chan for to be Sochi-chan's lover." Soul Kushina Exclaimed cheerfully with her arms raised.

Ichigo eyes closed for admitted. "I have to admitted, squirt got himself a girl and I think she kind of remind of Rukia or Orihime? Well i guess the squirt deserves."

"Come on everyone? Let's get Celebrated!" Soul Kushina stated and everyone nodded and as Soul Kushina going to the kitchen as Sakura followed her behind to help her prepared.

**==In Sakura's Mindscape==**

In Sakura's Mindscape Compound is same as Naruto's Mindscape? But it's different? Naruto has a City of Glass Building and Sakura has a town filled with cherry blossom trees around the town but the town is like the "Rukon District" so as many Cherry blossoms trees around the town.

At the Living room? As Sode no Shirayuki was so proud of her master/student for having someone like her previous master, Kagomi? Since she help Kagomi to become stronger and then as since she love her husband since the Juubi arrived and then as since she died from deceased, then Hagoromo took her blade and then as she and Inner were witness that they finally got together.

_'I am so proud of you... Sakura-sama? Mesume also saw you how proud your are gained love and kindness.' _Sode no Shirayuki thought in proudly.

So does Inner-Sakura couldn't believe she did it? Her Outer Self was kissed him and she really got herself a fine man.

**_"YES! YOU DID IT GIRL! TEENAGE HORMONES RULES!"_** Inner-Sakura cheered wildly with pump her arms in the air with a excited mood.

"I agreed of you? So let's get celebrated too." Yuki-Onna said as she stool going to the kitchen.

**_"You'll bet!"_** Inner Replied to the Snow spirit.

**==Back in Reality==**

"Sure" Naruto said as both of them went back up to Naruto's Shop. As they arrived and then Naruto dismissed his clone and then continue their work and so as they working together and as the Ninja population buy re-supplied the tools and equipment during missions and then as they keep buying when ever they want? as some customer buy a cheap weapons and a single customers buy Naruto's famous swords and then as they keep working and then as the time almost 7:50pm? Sakura went home by 7:40pm before Naruto give Sakura a small kiss and then she left with a Shunpo on way back home. And as Naruto summoned his clones to close his shop for tonight and then re-stocked the Shurikens and Kunais on the stocks and then he sent few more to the blacksmith to forging more swords and then as the other squad to make more garments. As Naruto looked pretty exhausted and then he prepare for bed and then his done as he ready to closed his shop.

As Naruto stretching his arms and legs for his ready to bed. "AH~! I'm so~~~ tired. Well I better get to bed and prepared for tomorrow." He said as his going to the penthouse and then a voice came in.

**[Well. what a surprised? Zangetsu.]** A voice came in on his mind.

'Naruto.' Zangetsu called up to him.

'_Jiji?'_ Naruto snapped.

'I sensed Bahamut is awaken.' Spirit sword announced.

_'Really? It's about time for having a another Soul Summon, Where?'_ Naruto asked in stated.

'Use your 'Reiraku' to trace it.' Zangetsu stated.

Naruto surprised. _'Oh! right, sorry I never thought of that.' _Naruto said embarrassed and asked. _'Jiji? Tell me about Bahamut?"_

Zangetsu replied and explained. 'Bahamut is a Powerhouse-type? He can wipe many enemies with his trademark the 'Mega Flare'? It's more powerful then the Bijuu's 'Bijuudama', since Bahamut can able fight against a Juubi when Hagoromo was alive and then Bahamut is the Elder Dragon of the Sky and then as Bahamut is typically considered the strongest among soul summons and more often than not, as like Hagoromo must prove his/her worth by winning a battle against Bahamut himself, since he is the one who invented the 'Bashōsen(Banana Palm Fan)' along with Leviathan. But since Bahamut can use any elements to taking enemies advantages and then he can use an Ice base attack and then he can also is the most powerful at all, but then as his been ready to challenge you.'

As Shinra spoke up. _**[That's right, Bahamut is a such a hothead when comes to fighting and then as he show his honor never dies? But then again and every time He always messing around the area when he use his Mega Flare? He almost destroyed any continent whenever he does? But since what types are since? Mine is as Healer/Support-type and he is a Powerhouse-type and the rest are: Leviathan is Scavenger-type, Fenrir is Tracker-type, Alastor is Sniper-type, and Odin is a Executioner-type? As Odin can use his prized Sword; Zantetsuken and his Gungnir, it seems his been a slumber in the large lake.]**_ He explained.

_'A large lake?'_ Naruto asked.

_**[Yes. I've never seen him for a while when I've been in the slumber in the Forest of Death before Shodaime created it? But then again I guess you better let him test you for time being.]**_ Shinra told about he and his brethren on their slumber for eternally.

_'I guess so, but I better get going to obtained it until he test me.'_ Naruto though in term.

"Alright, I better find him for sure." Naruto said. "...But, rest has to wait instead." He added.

So once Naruto out of his penthouse and then as his eyes closed and then concentrated his Reiryoku as he used the 'Reiraku' to trace it and now as the long ribbons surround him and then as Naruto quick grab a Dark-blue ribbon that snapped his eyes that the ribbon is different then the other ribbons. 'I see, each ribbons has different colors and that's how I know where is the Soul Summon.' Naruto though in understand the Reiraku's capabilities and then as he looked at the ribbon as pointing the Directions on the forest that they never came there and then as he Shunpo'd to the directions to the area is located.

**==Unknown location in Forest area - 8:03pm==**

As Naruto arrived the location? Naruto looked at the sign it says: '**Training Grounds Zero**'**.**

"Training grounds Zero? I didn't know or heard there's a Training grounds Zero before? But by judging the fences and gates is like it hasn't used for a while, right after Shodaime or Nidaime's alive." Naruto comment. And as he approach the front gate and then he towards the gate but then as He use his Reiraku to see the Dark-blue is about through the fences and then he looked for surroundings as he looked at light pole and the surveillance camera that it hasn't replaced or repaire for decades but now that no one is looked to the section.

**==Training Grounds Zero aka No-Hunting District==**

**(Kingdom Hearts 1: Deep Jungle Theme Start)**

As Naruto arrived the Front gate but right now he sensed no alarms or traps on the fence.

'I know this Place!' Naruto Sr. said for recognize the training ground.

_'What is it, tou-san?'_ Jr. asked.

'Did you know this place, Foxy-kun?' Sakura asked her husband.

'This place use be I have been assign on a retrieve team with Capt. Kotetsu, Shino and Bushy-brow when we re-capture that stupid Ostrich, again! that bastard keeps escape every time and if tries again. And I remember the time Shino got appears distressed for all insects eating by Insectivorous plants by calling names then I told him to find the way around the plants and catch with us and then an Anteater eat some of his insects too.' Naruto Sr. answered as he chuckled about during the certain event.

'That's right! that's were you and Sasuke were pecked by that same Ostrich? That was funny because last time you take turns with Sasuke and You' Sakura exclaimed in realized to cause her husband embarrass.

_'You know about this Tou-san. Kaa-san?'_ Naruto Jr. asked.

Sakura spoke up. 'Yes, your tou-san and I were back when we have Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei we-' she interrupted

_'Wait? Kakashi-sensei? As in Kakashi Hatake?'_ Naruto jr. asked snort and his mother nodded. _'Why the Bastard-of-father's student became your jonin sensei?'_ he added.

'Because we told you about Kakashi-niisan? He is a good brother of mine what I told you.' Senior told his junior and he nodded. _'Oh!'_

'Now? I was saying? We are having on a mission of having to return 'Mr. Ostrich' to his habitat, that we were genin?' Sakura continue

'His name was 'Condor', Sakura-hime' Naruto Sr. Corrected.

'Right, I know you told me about Condor? and as I was saying...' Sakura said embarrassed.

**(-_-) AN: Think: Naruto Shippuden Ep 181, History Arc: Animal District and Confirming Jinchuuriki Arc (-_-)**

'...that goddamn Ostrich escape before I was training in the Turtle Island for control Kuruma's Chakra and that's it and I've haven't seen that Ostrich of a while before the War started' Naruto Sr. and Sakura finished the tale.

That cause Junior, Ichigo and Hichigo laughed like crazy plus Zangetsu chuckled little and that was funny about his adopted Father and Sasuke were pecked by the same Ostrich and His Captain and his team were too we cause so many problems. 'Alright everyone, that's enough?' Zangetsu told them to enough. 'We better focus on our objected.' he told Naruto Jr.

_'Your right jiji! we forgot.'_ Naruto though.

'As I know back from my world? According this place? This training grounds haven't used in drills hasn't been there for a while since Tsunade-baasan was a kid and they don't use it anymore and it became a animal preserve for beast for world-wide but many people never entered this place since you, me and Sakura-chan were not born for a while. So no one knows the apology since then...' Naruto Sr. Explained and continue. 'But it's also proclaim this place is a No-hunting area and be cautious Naruto? You don't know what's out there?' He added to warm his jr. _'Sure, Dad. I'll keep that in mind.'_ Naruto thought.

As Naruto walk over the fence with a smirked then use his Shunpo to pass through then with a smile. _'too easy.'_ as though and he start exploring the place.

Naruto continue explore the grounds since Shodaime was a alive and his Brother too.

Then as Naruto entered the Forest filled with insectivore plants as he made him chuckled a little about his parents story about Shino got distressed about losing is insects and then going to the open plain area with trees and as Naruto keep walking for to the location and then he stop on tracked and with eyes closed using 'Reiraku' to search for another 'Soul Summon' then as all the White ribbons surrounds him then grabbed the Dark Blue Ribbon with his eye popped up. "There." Naruto said that he found him.

So as Naruto followed the trail and then he found standing was a Largest Lake in the Training ground Zero were animals drink there for for many habitats will be bathe and drinking here for every time when ever many animals came by, then Naruto using 'Reiraku' again the as he open his eyes and the Navy Blue ribbon trail stops here that means. "He's There."

**(Kingdom Hearts 1: Deep Jungle Theme Ended.)**

As Naruto survey the Lake then a Voice came in on his Attention. **[So... your here. At last.]**

**(Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Divinity 1 (Bahamut SIN's Theme) Start) **

**[I see Shinra tested you?]** A voice came letting Naruto's attention

As Naruto looked at the bubbling came out as the Lake sprouts in the air then as a Creature merge to the Lake to the Surface.

But it was a The Dragon? The Legendary Dragon King...Bahamut. **(AN: Think Bahamut Crisis? Because Crisis is a better Dragon then the other Bahamut from the FF series as for the FF7: Crisis Core? It's a better choice.)**

As Bahamut roars to the Heavens letting the Shinobi Village will hear to let it know what's going on.

**==In Hokage's Tower - Office Room - Night time==**

As Minato doing his usual paperwork and then with a bored lecture and then as the ANBU with Boar mask arrive in the swirl of leaves.

"What is it?" Minato asked the Boar.

"Hokage-sama! We have a Disturbance in the Training Grounds Zero; The No-Hunting Zone!" Boar said.

Minato shocked. "What is it?" He asked while he was seated.

"There's a_ 'Dragon'_ came out of no where from the Training grounds while I heard a roar and went top of the tree!" He answered.

"What! Why there's a Dragon here? And I heard the Training grounds Zero never been used for a while? Why there's a Dragon on here on Konoha?" Minato serious.

"Well, we don't know? But we heard a Roar came from 'No-Hunting Zone' one of the old model cameras? It been never used, repaired and replaced for decades? And we don't know about this." Chunin answered state.

Minato nodded and stood up his chair. "Right, we'll investigate about it?" As he walk out his desk. "I want organize available 4 ANBUs with me and a available Hyuga as well." He ordered.

"HAi!" As the Boar ANBU disappeared in the swirl of leaves for make haste.

_'I don't know why is the dragon doing in the place like this?'_ Minato though as he orginize the team to be ready to go to the Training Ground Zero

**==With Naruto in Training Grounds Zero; No-Hunting Zero==**

As Naruto saw Bahamut was huge about 2129.0 feet and 648.919 meters wide about the size as a Biju. He has 10 foot long wings on his back, which dont look all that big due to his 20 foot tall stature. He has armor coating all over his body, which makes him pretty tough to get through, and then as the Dragon head looked downed saw Naruto standing with his calm face and as the Dragon flew descend pass through Naruto and as Circle the surroundings and make sure that he slowly land with his wings flapped and as he landed slowly and as now as the gust of wind from the Dragon and as he landed hard with 2 feet the ground shaken and dust clouds came as Naruto cover his eyes and as the clouds cleared and as Naruto stared up to Bahamut and said. "I take 'you' want to test me to prove worthily to be Hagoromo's successor?" He asked the Elder Dragon.

Bahamut smirked and nodded. **[Yes, young one? I can sensed Zangetsu and Shinra's powers in you.]** The Dragon said.

"Really, well I guess you want to test me?" Naruto asked.

**[Correct, young one. You want prepare of the challenge?]** Bahamut asked.

So Naruto heard the word 'Challenge' As now Naruto bite his left thumb and wipe a seal on his right palm and then as the poof of smoke and then As he reveal it to be Zangetsu as he grab the hilt then then twirl his blade and then make a Zanjutsu Stance and made a half-tiger signed that he released his 'Chain-Link Seal' and activate his Rinnegan in first time in battle.

"Thought you never asked!" Naruto said.

**[Well do, young one. And prepare for my might.]** Bahamut comment.

*ROAR* **(AN: Think/heard Kushala Daora's Roar? I decide having my favorite Monster from MHFU that was my favorite Dragon that I've slayed)**

**==With Minato and his Squad==**

As Minato jump though trees and then the Hokage briefed his team about the disturbance? The Boar ANBU reported about it? According to Boar? He said the Training grounds Zero hasn't used for a while, since Tsunade was a kid and he haven't born yet? As he knows that the Old Training grounds is used as a No-Hunting Zone for animals and then as they jumped tree to tree and then as they arrived the gate to the 'No-Hunting Zone' as Hokage looked at the Hyuga with a nod and Hyuga nod back as his closed with the veins near their temples bulge. The ANBU he select is: Dog, Cat, Bird and Tiger.

**‡Byakugan!‡**Hyuga yelled out of his eyes revealed. As he scan the area for see the dragon on the and as his eyes widen that cause Yodaime attention.

"What is it, Hikura? What did you see?" Minato asked.

"Well sir, apparently? there's someone's here before we've arrived." Man name Hikura Hyuga said.

"Who is it?" Minato asked.

As the Hikura scan with his eyes attend to identified the person who he was here, but with his widen that he recognized him and then has his head slowly looked at the Hokage with a answered. "...It turns out, that I've know his face," he said and answered. "That was... Naruto Kurosaki." He declared.

Minato shocked about his former son's name. "What!? Why Naruto is in the training grounds?"

Hikura replied. "Well,I don't know, Hokage-sama? By judging the Kenjutsu stance that it turns out his attend to fight that dragon?" He explained.

Minato eyes wide in shocked in how Naruto was entered the training grounds fighting a dragon and then as how he can handle a dragon that size like a Biju when before he leave his family and declared as "Kurosaki' before he and Kushina trained their daughter with the Kyuubi's Chakra. But since Kushina's friends turn their back against her for broke out of their friendship and even his friends also turn his back to overthrow the vote against him and then he has the Hyuga to support, but as try tried to protested about the vote and then also the 'Kurosaki' is now officially a Ninja Clan for with his skills in Kenjutsu and an unknown jutsu that they tried to figured it out what source of power about it?

But since many Civilian and Ninja populations though out the Konoha praised him as respectful man as his moniker the Kuro kyūseishu (Black Savior), but then again as Hitomi lost her respect from many villagers that called his clan: 'The Forgotten Clan'? Because of being Hokage's daughter and his and his wife's mistake that they even know about they have a son since but few of the villagers still have respected her but since the percent of the Namikaze Clan and the Kurosaki Clan respective stats are: Kurosaki has 75% and Namikaze has 25%.

But since Naruto had an Argue with them for their mistakes, but since he signed the emancipation form and Clan certificate with the Seal of Fire Daimyo Stamp in it that causing them shocked that Naruto is no longer part of the family anymore? Kushina was still heartbroken that she stay in her bed, but she can't stop crying, and even her daughter couldn't train herself but since she can't do anything but since he sent a message to the Fire Capital to demands for about Naruto's Clan official and then as the Fire Daimyo refused and then as he went to the bank that the account of the ordered from the Fire Daimyo that transfers the accounts of the Uzumaki funds that owns Kushina that since they got 40% what Naruto said was true? And asked the bank teller about the Kurosaki Clan's account that what he said? It shocked Minato that he has 280% from his currency account?

Because that means he keeps selling more seals and merchandises from his shop and now he got nothing to give it to his daughter for heritages since Kushina's lost her pride as a Uzumaki that the currency that belongs to the Uzumaki Clan is now 'his' now, since then he told his wife Kushina about the funds but it break her heart that all of her funds are gone and now as he attend to return the funds, but the law about interfere his business and then Naruto will leave Konoha and joined the 12 Guardians of Fire if he'll do that, but right now he attend to copy the jutsus to sold and then as they have 50% at least or she'll going taking missions, but then again the rumors spread about his been dating with Kizashi's and Mebuki's daughter and then as since they broke their friendship with them and then as they tried to protested about mistakes they made bout now the proposal is final and now Naruto and Sakura are officially couples but right now everything is else is downfall. Plus Ino and Naruto fangirls are upset and jealousy about Naruto is dating with Sakura before they started go out together.

And even Hitomi was her heart stabbed that she heard the rumors.

Back with Minato and his squad and then Tiger Mask with green, and red markings spoke up. "Hokage-sama, what are your orders?"

Minato went silent of waiting to respond then as now he now that, but he want to witness his strength about what is Naruto been doing in 6-7 years in training before he left the house? And then as he looked at his ANBU said. "We better watched his fight for what's his capable of? I don't know about Naruto's strength and right now we better what Naruto can do?" He stated and as the his squad nodded minus Cat ANBU in a mental shocked of what Minato's decision for witness Naruto's fight?

_'Naruto-kun, you better know that you can sensed us that you know that we're here.'_ Cat/Yugao though.

As Minato and his Squad decide to watch his fight of what they witness of Naruto's battle.

**(Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Divinity 1 (Bahamut SIN's Theme) Ended)**

**==With Naruto==**

As now Naruto is on Zanjutsu stance but before he start the fight and he took of the Crimson Magatama on his necklace and then has he squeezed it then as Crimson red light on Naruto's right arm as the light fade as he took out the the 'Gauntlet of Phoenix' that shocked Bahamut that Arm and Magatama is Shinra himself as dragon spoke. **[I see, so that how you have Shinra's power?]**

"You'll bet." Naruto said and as the blade extend on his gauntlet and then as make dual weapon stance. **(AN: Like Cloud fight against Bahamut SIN.)**

**(FF7: Advent Children Soundtrack - Divinity 2 Start)**

And now jump high descend and Bahamut dive down and swing his sword and bahamut bite his blade to deflected it as the dragon throw out his blade then he counter with his headbutt also Naruto deflected with his blade arm and slash several hits and as back-flips back in in the ground with a on his stance and as the voice came in on his mind _**[Naruto, infused my strength to fight him]**_ Shinra instructed him, that cause Naruto eyes widen and he nodded for understand and as Naruto blade arm slid back n it's place and grab the hilt that it Shinra's strength infuse let the blade glow in red lines and swing his blade top of him and make a sword-defensed stance and then he leap high and make a attack as he continue slash head again that cause the dragon fling the strength from Shinra's power as Naruto use his head on his foot and jump in the air and preform a downward slash causing the dragon hit hard, fall in the ground with by a massive hit, as Bahamut recovers from the hit as Naruto summon Shinra that ride him on the his back and then as Bahamut looked up that he saw his friend and asked. **[I see? You use Shinra's power to able to hit me all you can?]**

"That's right, although things is quite hasty isn't it." Naruto replied.

**[It's been a while, Bahamut?] **Shinra greet his old friend.

**[Same goes you, Shinra? You think take take me on for until he'll defeat me with your strength?]** Bahamut replied.

The Phoenix smirked on his face and replied. **[I guess your right, though maybe on the other hand, thinks might get interested.]**

**[But we better be, we better continue our fight, for at least?]** Bahamut comment.

"I guess your right!" Naruto replied.

So as Bahamut puts its claws together and forms a light blue ball of energy in between them. It then puts its hands in front of it and the ball grows slightly larger. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Naruto.

As Naruto countered make a one half-tiger sign then close his eyesand chant:

|_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws._|

As Naruto open his eyes andhe raises his hand and his left hand on his right bicep toward the ground aim at Bahamut and yelled, **‡Hadō #33: Sōkatsui**!**‡ (Blue Fire, Crash Down)**.

A massive beam of blue flame shot from his palm, as the result as it blasted downwards into the heavens. that melt the Bahamut's Ice beam. As the flames vanished, and the dragon dodge back to the flight in the air.

**==With Minato and the Squad==**

As the Minato and his squad in shocked couldn't believe what they have expected that, Naruto preform a Fire-base jutsu with one hand-sign and then as the Hyuga seen it all that they witness that a massive beam of flame came out of Naruto's palm and then as the color of the jutsu on the fire-base is blue instead red? But right now as he scan Naruto chakra networks see it, if it is chakra or not? Then he figured it must be different.

As a Hikura was silent before speaking. "There's something about these jutsus he's using. Or more precisely there's something off with his chakra." He explained gaining the others attention.

"What do you mean, Hikura?" Dog ANBU asked inquisitively. For once Hyuga confident look was replaced by one of confusion.

"It's almost like he doesn't have chakra." He said shocking them.

"What do you mean he doesn't have chakra? What about all those unknown moves he's been using? How can he do those things without chakra?" Tiger asked exclaimed but Hyuga shook his head.

"I said it's almost like he doesn't have chakra. I don't know if it's something else entirely different or just some unique property of his chakra but something is different. I've never seen something like it before so I can' really explain it." He explained.

Minato frowned as he looked back at Naruto. _'Naruto, is this the unknown jutsu that Hitomi talked about? and why would you use Chakra? And even those unknown jutsu without chakra?' A_s though and as he realized the answered._ 'So, that's the answer how Hitomi couldn't sense Chakra! And that's how it looks aliened to her in the Ninja system.' he added._

_'I see, so that's what he called 'Kido' of what Naruto-kun's is talking about?'_ Cat though as she know about Naruto true capabilities? As during the conversation with Naruto and his family along with Itachi in the forest of death? He told them that was Kido and the 'Sokatsui' he used is a Hado spell, as she looked at the Yodaime Hokage who seemed confused. _'And he didn't know what's his capable off? that's why he couldn't find the answer. as the answer is...it's spiritual energy.'_ she added.

**==With Naruto's Fight==**

As Bahamut roared in pain from Naruto's Hado attack and then he counter with his body glows orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appears in front of Bahamut's mouth. he fires the ball into the air and it explodes, releasing many orbs at the Naruto on different directions.

As Naruto shocked that the Energy orbs that Bahamut released as Shinra spoke. **[That's his Draco Meteor, Naruto! It's a attack that wipe many foes in different directions! You better hold on.]** He warned and prepared to evade.

"Thanks! You don't have to told me twice!" Naruto replied to hold Shinra's back with is Chakra controlled before he was little.

As Shinra and Naruto avoid the orbs and then as Bahamut roar for begun his Ultimate attack with the roar more exaggerated as the Dragon flew high to the sky let the Naruto and Shinra attention as they looked up in the air what Bahamut's doing? As Shinra shocked that he knew what's he doing and said.** [Naruto!? Bahamut using his trademark move? The Mega Flare!]**

"What!" Naruto Exclaimed. "Damn! We better not let him use it." He added and he looked at Shinra's head. "Shinra? I better use my wood clones to use a strong barrier and followed with make a pillars of wood for my landing and then with my **Bakudō #37. Tsuribosh**? And then make a final blow with **Kōjutsu Eishō**, then I attack him in Aerial so let my clones to do the work. And even you dismissed yourself for I need your strength again." He ordered and Instructed him and as Shinra nodded understand. **[Right.] **He replied**.**

"Thanks" He thank the phoenix and as Naruto make hand signs: Tiger + Dog + Snake

Naruto yelled** ‡Mokuton: Moku Bunshin!‡**As he created 3 clones came from on his body and then make a boosted and then make a highest jump to use Air-walking technique or Ea hokō gijutsu to continue pursuit the dragon and as Shinra land down with his clones and then as Naruto use several shadow clones to support the left and then Bahamut generates the Energy stream absorb in it's wings as roar as he open his mouth forms a light blue ball of energy as the energy is bigger as he move his head back as the orb is became more power and he move head downward and released the Gigantic Energy Orb as Naruto flied descend to the Orb...

**==With Minato and his Squad==**

As What they witness that the Dragon Fires a Gigantic Orbs of light that is like the size as a the Biju's Bijudama? And then Minato and his squad that they witness that Naruto attend to killed himself and is this what his punishment of Minato's mistake of losing his son in the first place for all the years for favor his daughter and then as now this is what what have done.

_'Is this... my punishment of losing Naruto for everything what we done? And is this... about how we lost our love and kindness for Naruto life as a father? And... This is my mistakes, and also Shinigami will never forgive me for what we done.'_ Minato though of how shame the he was failure as a father.

**==With Naruto's Fight on the Air==**

As Naruto enter the Mega flare as he endure the surge that damage his body and then as he attend to fight back against his blast and then as he got out the sphere? And that cause the Elder Dragon that he got though his Ultimate attack and then as his body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at Naruto like a missile, as Naruto and Bahamut are about get closer to make a Impacted then...

As Bahamut is about to hit Naruto and then he dodge as he impale is Zangetsu upwards running the sword along the dragon and then as he keep running towards the end.

"RRRRRGGGHHHH!" Naruto roared slashed Bahamut upward then the flash of light.

As Bahamut got wounded on his back surround by a blue stream of light that cause him to fall to the ground.

**(FF7: Advent Children Soundtrack - Divinity 2 Ended.)**

*CRASH* As Bahamut roar in pain the damage on his back he got up on it's feet then a voice came in...

|_"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."_|

**‡Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan‡**

As a bright light is g enerated in the sky above the intended target, five tall and thick pillars, which are connected to each other by chains, pin Bahamut to the ground. As the dragon struggled to break free. And the Other Clone followed with form snake hand-signs and yelled. **‡Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu‡ **As the Wood Clone transforming their arm into a tree, the user can then create multiple branches which will rapidly grow around Bahamut, immobilizing them.

Now make makes a pushing motion with both of his palms to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast.

**‡****Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui****‡**

It is essentially a doubled version of **Hadō #33. Sōkatsui** because the user fires _two_ bursts of blue energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety.

That huge massive Flames once make contact and cause him a massive explosion, followed with a blade generates his blade then as his on the stance and yelled. **‡Getsuga Tensho!‡**

He Horizontal Slash with a wave of the crescent moon throws at Bahamut.

**==With Yugao==**

As Yugao and her team saw a wave of energy that shape like a crescent moon, with a awed though her Mask? That Naruto's Getsuga Tenshous was beautiful like moonlight, but how shine the Technique that Naruto used and the one word on her mind. _'It's beautiful.'_

**==Back to Naruto's Fight==**

As Destructive Wave made Contact! The wave cause the dragon in a massive hit and as Bahamut agony for more painful and as his head drop dead and as his eye looked at where that attack came from? As Naruto has ready to make a final blow and then as the original arrived that land on one of Naruto's Bakudo and Mokuton combo. But... as Bahamut admitted as with a smile and said. **[Impressive, you manage to get thought/destroyed my Mega Flare by endure the power was in it? But it seems you past the test that who prove worthly be our successor? And then as your reward? I'll give you two one is a my Soul, and the other is a gauntlet.]** As Bahamut's final words as his head jerked that make his final roar and as engulfed with blue flames surrounds him and then form a Dark-blue Soul Magatama.

As Naruto raise walk towards it and his right hand and as the Soul Magatama move towards his palm. "This is very handy." He said reach the soul then his flash of light in Dark Blue light. as the bright light glows sorrounds his body as the other cover their eyes.

When the Flash of light fades? Naruto is now holding a Katana Hilt with no blade?

**==With Minato and his Squad==**

As Minato and his Squad in shock that how Naruto was amazingly strong and powerful was took out a Dragon without breaking a sweat and he got little damage from Bahamut's Mega Flare. And as the Hikura will has the Byakugan active and said. "He defeated the Dragon and then It became a magatama of light and as Kurosaki-san took his hand and then the light fades and then it turn into a sword hit?" He reported.

As Tiger ANBU spoke up. "And even can use 'Mokuton' like me." He comment that as Tiger was Mokuton user like Hashirama does and even he can use his Rinnegan.

"And even he can stand or walk in the Air like Nidaime or Sandaime Tsuchikage can use flight jutsu does! Man, that kid is good and he is a Full-Fledged Prodigy if you asked me." Bird comment.

"That's right. Naruto-kun's capability of that his rank about...Kage-level." Cat said at cause her squad shocked.

"That's right, I've seen him with his skills in Tactician and even he can summoned... a phoenix!" Hikura said.

Dog Mask ANBU "But I thought the Phoenix is just a legend? How did Kurosaki-san can summoned a phoenix?" He curious.

"Maybe, judging it came from that Magatama that he wears on his necklace and then as right now that explains that he can summon a Phoenix in battle and then I can't also sense a Chakra about Naruto-san can walk in air and after the battle with a dragon? What's with a hilt? I mean there's a sword on that hilt?" Hikura asked.

"I don't know?" Cat said, "I suppose that I can't tell about this?" _'What's that you holding, Naruto-kun?'_

Minato could not believed he heard his squad words? How strong his former son is? And how did he surpassed him nor Kushina and even his Sensei, Jiraiya and Tsunade? But as for now they didn't know about Naruto's life and then as he tried to send his ANBU to keep on eye of him for report, but he keep avoid and disappeared in thin-air. But he keep hiding in shadows but as they searched for him and even he still working the shop?

But since he send a Hyuga ANBU for scanning Naruto's Shinigami Shop but it turns out there's a barrier but it is strong that the Byakugan tried to penetrate the barrier. But as the Hyuga decide to go in and then he told Naruto that why his shop was blocked by a barrier? But he replied that it's not their business.

But also an Uchiha? As they tried to see though the Sharingan when it used but there is nothing they tried to infiltrate the his shop that he report that Naruto on the counter register was a Clone? But I mean but where is the real one? But since he asked that Clone that the boss is busy. But as now but since then he tried to asked but... he gave up and report and... he'll buy some supplies and buy a weapon too... But a ANBU change into a customer to buy some merchandise.

And lastly the Aburame, well... since they tried to get inside his shop sending his bugs and any insects to get in but... they distress about losing his bug that one of their bugs reported all of the insects that they ordered as now dead and that there's a Bug-Zapper and causing everyone laughed about the Aburame Clan almost losing his insects on their bodies.

"Hold it!" Hikura stopped them

Minato asked. "What is it?"

**==With Naruto==**

**(Megaman X 4 Music - Intro Stage(Sky Lagoon) Zero Theme Start)**

As Naruto examine hilt and then as move the hilt though his left shoulder to his ear and then as swing on the side that the blade came out in the hilt that shape like a katana? The color of the Blade is Purple and as he looked at his blade with his eyes rolled stared his blade and then with his eyes closed and breathe in, then a voice of Bahamut came and explained. **[Naruto Kurosaki...? This is the** **Ryūō Seibā Eigo, The Elemental Saber Blade that harness the power of Elements when the blade's conversion elements like: Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning and Earth and even the Ultimate attack; The Mega Flare Crusher? It fires the Giant Crescent Wave like your Getsuga Tensho, as the Purple blade? Is Tenkuuha; It is a blade enhance technique, tinting it violet and allowing it to destroy projectiile shots. And the blade is a main blade for the blades' Arsenal, and now... it's yours.] **

As Naruto's New blade as on the Itto Prime Stance, he is held high to next to the head with the blade up.

Then Naruto slashed multiple strikes and with then Spinning slash and twirling sides.

As Naruto turn backward perform** Shoenzan **that also creates an upward wall of flames for extra upward reach. Followed with **Ryuenjin **as he leaping upward slash with the Saber as a blade of red flames. This move has a fixed final the **Danchien **downward thrust that generates explosions when it connects. And generate the blade perform a forward thrust with** Raijingeki** the Saber as a blade of blue lightning followed with **Denjin **performs a lightning-element rising slash which also sends lightning bolts downwards, damaging enemies below him. The more times the attack button is pressed during the move, the higher user will generate tha blade and make a **Quartes **Stance; As he preforms **Shippuuga **twirling slash with a pink blade, then followed combo with **Ryuenjin **then followed with **Hyouretsuzan**, next to the last, The **Raijingeki **with final combo**. **As he twirl his blade to his side of him**.**

And the final stanceas his blade front of Naruto that Generate his spiritual energy then as he raised the blade form a Red-Crimson Hilt and then as Extended the Dark blue blade that size as Gamabunta's Tanto? That Amazed that Naruto can carry a sword with one hand and as the Gigantic Blade revert into a normal size katana and power down the blade and then said. "Damn, I'm good!**"** **(AN: TFRotF: Sideswipe catchphrase.)**

**(Megaman X 4 Music - Intro Stage(Sky Lagoon) Zero Theme Ended)**

As he got his own new weapon, then he looked at the trees that yelled. "You can come out now, Hokage-sama? And I know you're all witness my battle!"

**==With Minato and his Squad==**

As Minato and his Squad that he couldn't not seen it? The Hilt is like the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken but it similar and that because it use any elements and then as they surprised that he knew but then again he decid to jump in as Minato raised his to signal and the leap out to the hiding spot so does the squad.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto looked pretty impatient of what he sensed his 'former' father and his squad? And...minus Yugao and since then as also still a disappointing for what they witness and then as Naruto are now wanted to give away his information and then as they arrived rolled his eyes on the side saw his 'former' father and his squad for some reason asked. And Naruto spoke. "What did you want? I take you saw everything?" He asked.

As Minato spoke. "Um... yeah... but?" As He is about to say and he sigh and said clear. "Naruto? Why you up against a dragon by yourself?" He ased question.

Naruto respond. "It's none your business." He said coldy.

"But, Naruto? Ans-" As Minato is about to say.

"I SAID IT'S NONE YOUR BUSINESS!" Naruto cut him in rage triggered his KI surrounds him as causing Minato and his squad minus Cat. As the other quads went on their knees can't resist Naruto's KI.

_'His Killer Instant is far superior then a Sannin that can't resist it'_ Dog/Kakashi thought he looked at the sunset-blond. _'So, this is sensei's son that I heard from him? ever since he left his family for what happen.'_

_'I can't believe he can unleashed his KI with in young age?'_ Tiger thought.

_'Man, this kid is one hell of a kicker, if he asked me. That's why they called him 'Kuro kyūseishu_ _What they heard' _Bird thought of that too_._

Hikura could've believe that on the young prodigy how can unleashed a powerful KI. _'Man, that some KI? Since the Rumors are true'_ though and he looked at the Naruto. _'So, this is Hokage's former son, i see? No wander he left his family and then as I heard rumors and they have only focus his daughter because of their mistakes and as the announcement from the Knonha that the 'Kurosaki Clan' is a officially a Ninja Clan, but since the Fire Daimyo is willing to having a New Ninja Clan if in the Ninja System? But right now what's the reason of Naruto-san's Neglected?'_ Hikura think.

So as Cat? because the KI can't harm her because of his only person who trusted.

As Minato resist barely and said. "Naruto? That's that weapon you're holding?" He asked.

"I still don't trust you." Naruto replied and he turn away from him.

As Minato protested in step forward and said. "But, Naruto?"

"Save it... And you think interrogate will split out my info for you all want the your clan stronger? And I don't think so." Naruto said and he turn his head behind looked at the Hokage. "Do you think 're-captured' me is a only think that to send me to your stinking place called 'home'?"

"Naruto please! Hear me out why you leave our family?" Naruto said.

"Nothing, nothing at all. And I want my own life, and I'm done with you." Naruto coldly replied.

"Wh-what?" Minato stammered.

"I said I'm done with you. But not just you, But the damn prophecy as well.

"Naruto...what are you saying?" Minato fearfully asked.

"Are you fucking deaf or something? Fine, I'll just summarize it for you."

Naruto then said, "I'm done with you Minato-san. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me."

"Na-naruto..." MInato whispered.

"You're are one of people who had neglected to me, refuse my offer to trained me to be a ninja and shunned me. You want me back? You can get me back yourself! Hell, you and your bitch can fuck each other's brains out for all I care!"

"Naruto please listen to me." Minato pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you? And your not even my father after all? So you can lie or neglected to me again? I don't think so Hokage-sama. Like I said before, you're dead to me." Naruto said.

Naruto once again turned around and said, "I don't care anymore. Not for you or your wife, or your daughter. My Life for a son of hokage, that I held for so long, is now gone."

Before finally leaving, Naruto whispered behind his back at the stunned Yodaime, "Do yourself a favor and never talk to me again and even your family as well.

As he left with his Shunpo, Minato still stood in the middle area. still in shock.

As MInato dropped on his knees fight off his tears of what have done but then his a completely failure as a father? But he tried to talk to him but, they tried and tried everything make up with him.

As the squad gain their feet and then went to the Hokage as DOg and Tiger grab him on his shoulder as Dog sai. "well better to take him home? He hwas a rough night?"

"I agreed, senpai? Knowing his former son's hurtful words came up with him" Tiger said agreed.

"So, it's true after all." Hikura realized.

"Yes, Hikura? He was neglected by his parent when he was 7? they only focus on their daughter of what the 'prophecy' is his talking about?"

"So, that's it!" Dog said.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Bird asked.

"I'll tell you about later." Kakashi/Dog replied responded.

As his team nodded understand that Kakashi will tell them until then as Dog and Tiger with Minato disappeared with a swirl of leaves and Hikura went home for a night, and leaving Yugao look around the battle zone that Naruto fought against Bahamut and then she could not believe Naruto could pull it off. And smirked behind her mask. _'You've gotten stronger, Naruto-kun? no wonder you been keeping your true strength to other if you can out on the shadow, and I am so proud...but I'll come by to your shop after all.'_ She though and then she disappeared with a swirl of leaves to head home

**==With Naruto - Penthouse==**

As Naruto arrived back to his home with a growl on his face of what Minato and his Squadron are attending to do something to defend their village and right now and Naruto is still pissed that he still cares? A 'Cares of Lies' but right now was Naruto couldn't stop thinking about them! As he rustled his hair rapidly that he can't stop thinking.

'Naruto, calm down, musuko.' Naruto Sr calm his son.

"I can't, Dad! They keeps talk to me while I was a on the fight!" Naruto said in reality upset.

_**[I know what happen, Naruto. You better calm down!]**_ Shinra spoke.

"Shinra?" Naruto said snapped.

_**[Your parent's told me that about your neglected similar then Hagoromo's life and then right now. You better stay calm? Anger is a dangerous ally, it clouds your mind of judgement, you better calm, please!]**_ Shinra said to him to calm down.

Naruto let out with a sigh for his temper subsided._ 'Your right, I should've listen to my parents and teachers of mine.'_ Naruto though.

_**[That's good to hear.]**_ Bahamut voice came.

'Bahamut?' Naruto surprised.

Bahamut continue. _**[That's right, young one? seeing that like Hagoromo will be not to be the same, but right now Naruto? I forgot something to give you?]**_ The Elder said.

Naruto smirked that he know that means. _'Let me guess you want a special gift like Shinra?'_ He asked.

Bahamut smirk. _**[Shinra sure told you for you want that! Okay took out your left arm?]**_ Elder Dragon instructed.

'You don't have to told me twice.' Naruto replied and respond and he took his left arm and then as the '**Ryūō Seibā Eigo**' light glow and as his left arm is stated to glow and then with few moments the light fade and it reveal to be a new gauntlet and it's different: The Gauntlet is black with blue linings and a Orb on his on the padded and then the Orb is looked shape like a eye or something and then as he got info and then e generate the gauntlet form a Shield that about size 80 cm, and the color is Azure blue and as the shield was generate Chakra or Reiryoku.

Bahamut Explained. **_[Behold! The Gauntlet of Konpeki Kame Ryū(Azure Turtle Dragon); A Gauntlet that generates a Shield that shape like a Medium-size Azure Shield about 80 cm? And it Blocks/Deflects Projectile Attacks and even throw the Shield at foes with a Ricochet or Bounce Hit and the Blue Orb is allowed to stores Items while you carrying a lots of Arsenal? It's better then a storage scrolls. And it turns/reverts to Dragon head Bracelet. If you need for your precession.!]_** The Elder Dragon said.

"Cool!" Naruto said in as he examine his gauntlet then cling his hands and then as his gauntlet turns glow in bright light and then when it fades it turn into a bracelet.

And as Naruto looked at the Bracelet he wore? It looks more cooler and said. "Wicked cool. I can able to wear this every time."

So that's that and now Naruto went to his front door and as usual to unlocked it and then opens the door walk though shut the door completely and for heading to bed for the as usual Social Life.

**Chapter 5 Completed**

**OVA Special: Food Resulting.**

**==7 Years back - October 10? Naruto's Birthday==**

As Naruto and his friends arrived his penthouse and then Naruto and his friends on his living and as his friends went awed how amazing that Naruto's place is awesome of how rich he is. During he left his former parents compound? since Naruto is no longer part of Namikaze-Uzamaki family because of their neglected and favor his former 'sister' and as he cut ties with his family by removing the symbols of his clan and then as Naruto on his mind is to find an Uzumaki Survivor so that he can joined the Gotei 13 soon. And now Naruto got his presents for what he deserves.

Now as Naruto and his friends are entered the dining table and then as they seen with a awed on their face plus Chouji with a drool on his mouth that how delicious that Naruto made for his Birthday.

When Chouji Food antics about Naruto's homemade meals.

dining room for his meal and as His friends surprised that who he made delicious meals in it's table: One is a Dumpling but it's very good? The Head is shape like a Dragon and it can tell it's the Shrimps head **(AN: Cooking master Boy's Dish? The rising Dragon Dumpling)**. And Other is a Shumai that he made eggs with black duck egg yolk bits on top and it's very good too. **(AN: Also** **Cooking master Boy's Dish?.)**, And lastly a finest is a Rice balls**, **and then as His friends in awed how delicious is for now it's completely wonderful meal.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, You made this?" Ino asked.

Yup, come guys tried it out?" Naruto told them to try out

As Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Kiba grab the chopsticks andas grab theeach dumplings and Shumai and then as Sakura and Ino they took a bite and then...

Then all three boys' eyes widen and golden light started to come out from where they ate.

"Oh my god!" Shikamaru said in shock.

"This so delicious!" Kiba said and Akamaru got confused until he saw Naruto and then he give 3 each and then place it with a small plate, then place in the ground and he also took a bite of the dumpling then Akamaru was frozen few seconds then suddenly fainted with happy expression on his face.

"Well I'm glad you all like it." Naruto said then he turns to Chouji who still had shock expression on his face.

"Um, Chouji are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he waved at hand in front of him until Chouji suddenly bowed his head to the floor in front of Naruto.

"TEACH ME YOU'RE WAYS CHOSEN ONE!" Chouji said and everyone in the his house was surprised.

As Sasuke tried out picked the chopsticks and take a bite and eyes widen. "His right? It is good, but I mean...It's better then Kaa-san's cooking!" he comment and then as the taste from Naruto's shumai that he feel strange on the taste? and he decide what's inside as Sasuke took one the Shumai and flip and then a quick slash and as his friends pay attention what's inside the mysterious ingredient is? As the shumai spit in half that shock Naruto's friends plus Sakura and Naruto smirked that Sasuke figured it out.

"I knew it...it's Crab's eggs!" Sasuke said figured.

"He use crabs eggs as the ingredient of Shumai?" Chouji asked.

"That's right, I use crab's eggs that I got from the market? So, I made a special shumai is make a better choice of ingredient and the Dragon dumpling I mean that I remove the Shrimp's brains!" Naruto explained

"The Shrimp's brains?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, Remove it clean for make a better dumpling as always" Naruto replied.

"That's great, I better keep it a secret for when on the future for remove the shrimp brains clean, when I make one too." Chouji said.

"Chouji what do you think of Naruto-kun's dish?" Sakura asked and Chouji face her with serious look on his face.

"His food is a gift from heaven they are even better than our restaurant food." Chouji stated and everyone except Sakura was surprised by this, because she tried those dumplings he made during in the Academy with her sunset-blond crush. The Akimichi restaurant is one of the best restaurants in Konoha and hearing from the Akimichi saying Naruto food was better than theirs was surprising.

"That's good to hear..." Naruto admitted. "Well, let's eat and thank you for you all came to my birthday."

"Anytime, Naruto-kun" Sakrua said

"Hm, sure, anytime." Sasuke smirk.

"I WILL BE HERE CHOSEN ONE!" Chouji said in pride.

"That's what friends for, Naruto" Lazy Nara said.

"That's what we're here, buddy." Kiba said and Akamaru bark for agreed.

As Naruto and his friends to continue for fun.

**OVA Ended.**

**OVA Special: Yugao's Katana.**

**==7 Years back - October 11, Next Day after Naruto's birthday in Shinigami Shop==**

As 'the' Original Naruto was bored as he got tired from training and then he got the best birthday ever and thena as Last Night about Hitomi attended to 'crash' his party since spying is not a good thing to sneak around to what have been so late and...

*Bell Ring*

As cause Naruto attention on the entrance that open that the customer was none other then Yugao with her ANBU Uniform with a fan-girl smile and then as Naruto felt nervous about last night as Yugao walk though the counter and said. "WhereistheKiku-Ichimonjiyouaskme?" **(Tanslate: Where is the Kiku-Ichimonji you asked me?)**

As Naruto sweat-drop and replied. "Uhh... Sure, I' be get the sword that is now owned, Yugao-san. And be right there in 3 hours." He said and Yugao nodded rapidly. "Uhh, feel free to looked around and then I'll get the sword, now." He added so as he went to the forge.

**==Skipped 3 hours later==**

As Naruto got back with a ANBU-Style Sword on his hands and then as he looked around that where is Yugao? But then as he saw in stunned what he saw?

Yugao standing there on the Nodachi-class displayed case staring with a drooling on her mouth and then as Naruto saw the floor wet and flood as Naruto sigh for he need to clean later after having a mess on the floor and a moaning for one word on his mind. _'Sword Addict'_

As Naruto clear his throat causing Yugao stop drooping as she felt that she was drooling and then she wipe it out and then she went back to the count give the sword as promised. "Here you go, Yugao-san? The Kiku-Ichimonji." Naruto presented to her.

As Yugao grab the sword and drew the blade see it's here and now she got what she needs and bow rapidly. "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou" She said.

"Uh, any time Yugao-san and you better apologize for the mess you made.

"..Huh?" Yugao confuse and as Naruto pointed behind her with finger pointed in the ground and then she turn her head behind and then she shocked and faced Naruto and bow again. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry"I'msorry!"

Naruto chuckled with a sweat-drop. "It's alright, I'll be clean it, okay and you better heading back to your business?" He said.

Yugao shocked she forgotten and said. "Oh, that's right! I better go, and thenks the sword." As Yugao said as she paid it and leave the Shop.

"Come again soon!" Naruto said and as he sigh as he going to the closet and took out a mop and with a bucket and then sign 'Wet Floor' and then started cleaning the floor

**OVA Ended.**

**Summon Database:**

Bahamut, The Elder Dragon(Describe: Crisis Core Version.)

:Technique:

Impulse - Fires 3 Discharge Spheres of Energy appears between them. It then fires the ball at the opponent.

Lightning Bolt - Calls Bolts of lightning and blast foes from the sky.

Flare Blitz - Bahamuts's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots at the foes like a missile, slamming into it with great force. Sometimes as its charging at the foes, the fire around it turns light blue

Earth Power - Bahamut's outline flashes yellow and it slams its fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel at the foes and go under hit, hurting it.

Ice Beam - Bahamut puts its claws together and forms a light blue ball of energy in between them. It then puts its hands in front of it and the ball grows slightly larger. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the foes, freezing it.

Draco Meteor - His body glows orange and an orange ball of light appears inside its chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appears in front of Bahamut's mouth. he fires the ball into the air and it explodes, releasing many orbs at the foes.

Sky Attack - Bahamuts body becomes surrounded by a white aura and it flies into the opponent.

◆Mega Flare◆ -It's a Non-Element Destructive Energy Blast to Wipe out opponents

:Soul Color: Dark Blue

**Ryūō Seibā Eigo(Dragon King Saber)**

:Weapon Form: Katana Hilt designed with no Bladeand the blade is Katana shape and the Color is purpleand the blade is is a katana-type.**(Think: Tenso Sword's Hilt? but one sword from Onimusha and Blade of Yoh's Amidamaru Spirit of Sword from Shaman King combined and similar then Z-Saber of Zero from Megaman)**

:Elements: Moon and Multiple Elements

Blade Color: Purple **(AN: The Famous color in Star Wars.)**

:Skills:

**Tenkuuha (Aether Supremacy) - **is a blade enhance technique, tinting it violet and allowing it to destroy projectiile shots.

**Kuuenzan** **(Air Circling Slash)** - is a technique allows wielder to perform a rolling slash attack with his Saber whilst in the air. The slash will still go on as wielder changes direction

**Shippuuga (Hurricane Fang) - **twirling slash with a pink blade, hitting up to three times in a row. Take note that user can only do this while dashing on the ground. **(E1)**

**Sentsuizan (Spinning Crasher Slash) - **performs an airborne version of Shippuuga that shakes the ground when it contacts with the ground. Unlike Shippuuga which goes forward, this technique lets wielder fly diagonally downwards instead.

**Fire Base Techniques (A1, B1, C1 - Combos).**

**Ryuenjin ****-** perform a leaping upward slash with the Saber as a blade of red flames. This move has a fixed height.** (A2)(E2)**

**Shoenzan - **performs a ground version of Ryuenjin that also creates an upward wall of flames for extra upward reach.** (A1)**

**Danchien - **performs a fire-element downward thrust that generates explosions when it connects. The explosions seem to be just a visual effect that can't damage enemies. **(A3)**

**Ice Base Techniques**

**Hyouretsuzan - **perform a falling downward thrust with the Saber as a giant light blue icicle. Can not be interrupted, but he can aim the icicle left or right to hit the target more effectively **(B2)(E3)**

**Hisuishou**- performs an ice-element version of Hienkyaku that surrounds his body in an offensive sheath of ice. If the user performing this, User's direction will be slightly altered upwards or downwards. **(B1)(D2)**

**Hyoroga - **performs a mighty leap and clings to the ceiling. He can drop icicles or dash while on the ceiling. Shooting icicles will consume Reiryoku or Chakra, but user can still leap and air dash from the ceiling even without using any Reiryoku or Chakra. Note the ceiling needs to be within reach, as ones that are too high are impossible to attach to.

**Lightning Base Techniques**

**Raijingeki - **perform a forward thrust with the Saber as a blade of blue lightning **(C1)(E4)**

**Denjin - **performs a lightning-element rising slash which also sends lightning bolts downwards, damaging enemies below him. The more times the attack button is pressed during the move, the higher user will reach. **(C2)**

**Water Base Techniques**

**Ensuizan ****- **performs a fast, water-element rolling slash. This version can also be performed while on the ground as well as in the air** (D1)**

**Mega Flare Crusher - **The Blade harness the energy surround the Blade then Turn into a Giant Sword Hilt and Form a Gigantic Blade that shape like a Samurai Designed** (AN: Like Over Soul "Spirit of Sword" from Shaman King.)** and then swing downward releases one gigantic crescent wave from his Blade then swing forward to the target that blast many opponents.

Special Gift: Gauntlet of Konpeki Kame Ryū(Azure Turtle Dragon); A Black Gauntlet with blue linings and a Blue Orb on the Padding on it's left hand; It generates a Shield that shape like a Medium-size Azure Shield about 80 cm? And it Blocks/Deflects Projectile Attacks and even throw the Shield at foes with a Ricochet or Bounce Hit and the Blue Orb is allowed to stores Items while you carrying a lots of Arsenal? It's better then a storage scrolls. And it turns/reverts to Dragon head Bracelet. **(AN Describe: Oni Gauntlet from Onimusha 3 of Samanosuke and the Shield is like the Energy Gauntlet Shield or Vibranium Shield of Capt. America from Avengers WMHs and James Roger? Steve's Son from Next Avengers combined and similar then Zero's Shield Boomerang from Megaman Zero series and the Bracelet? It's Trophy Vintage Dragon Bracelet.)**

**Chapter 5 Complete**

**Date: **3/1/2014/Finished time: 2:53pm and update; 3:24pm

**AN Announcement: I'll change the update Schedule for until Saturday and Sunday**

**I decide I having Don't really own Bahamut Crisis from Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core so I decide having a Dragon Soul Summon better then contract scroll** **and you know Rikudou Sannin used his Rinnigan and has the ability to summon animals and so he got Bahamut.** **So now Naruto won The War of Reputation now? The Namikaze got 25% of their Reputation and Naruto got the 75% of his Reputation and They lost the chance for forgive him and it's already too late and now he had the Rinnegan. Please. Preview.**


	7. Chapter 6: Team Select & Early Bell Test

Chapter 6: Team Selection and Team 11 is Born and The Early Test

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Better Team, The Power of Knowledge, and The Adventure Begins._

**AN: Look at Grammar on Prologue or Chapter 1**

**AN: I Decide for not having Uchiha Massacre and Hizashi is still alive and even his son Neji became Arrogant about fates and destines.**

**AN: Musics/OSTs website location: youtube . com  
**

**Replacement Grammer - "‡Jutsu/Kido‡" and ":Demonic Voice:"**

**:Translation: **

**Jutsu - (Technique)**

**5 Elements: **

**Katon (Fire Release/Style)**

**Futon (Wind Release/Style)**

**Raiton (Lightning Release/Style)**

**Doton (Earth Release/Style)**

**Suiton (Water Release/Style)**

**Before the story start? I have a better song of OP if that was cool for any anime I watch but now it's my first time and since I've read Rave Master Naruto from Keyote so...**

* * *

**(Bleach Op 12 - Change HD - record time 1:32)**

chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo  
Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no  
chAngE nando demo umarekawaru no  
Kanashimi mo dakishimete

(Instruments played 0:13 - 0:19)

Kanashii uragiri ni atte  
Torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru no  
Tarinai tsukinai nandatte

Hashiridasu yo

Motto hizumasete yo  
Hahh, Ahh...  
Pataan kashita konna sekai ja  
Jibun ga dare na no ka wakaranaku naru

Waku ni hamaritakunai wa  
Kimetsukenai de yo...  
Michinakimichi wo yuku no  
Soko ni itatte matteitatte

Nani mo hajimaranai  
chAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo  
Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no  
Dareka no omoidoori ni wa sasenai wa  
Woo...

chAngE nando demo umarekawaru no  
Kanashimi mo dakishimete  
Hashiridasu yo  
Anata no moto ni wa mou kaerenai wa

Atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna chAngE

(Instrument play - 1:23)

(Music End)

* * *

**(Story Start)**

**==Night time==**

It's been Days since he defeat Bahamut and gain the **'Ryūō Seibā Eigo'** and also the new Gauntlet on is left arm on his arsenal for defense, The Gauntlet of **'Konpeki Kame Ryū'**; It a Defensive Gauntlet generates a Shield on it's gauntlet that blocks/deflects attack and a it also a offensive weapon too and the gauntlet is on Bracelet form while he'll wears it every time and a second storage to carried any value items. And yesterday? He had a 'argue' with his former family of his about given his godmother-figured, 'Sode no Shirayuki' to his 'sister' to be his companion and it was too late to obtained it and now since his former 'family' tried many times to make up with him and now... there is nothing to do, but they failed as a family. But...then again? It looks like that everything is not we thought. But Naruto will never talk to or see the Namikazes ever again, if they tried...

Naruto was done with training in the forest of death and decided to go home then he suddenly senses something was wrong then he decided to use Reiraku and then he pin pointed where it was and he recognized those signatures. Then he use his Shunpo to follow the trail and as he arrived to the gate walls. He started to hear metals clashing and look where it was coming from. He jump from tree to tree and went towards the gate walls of the village to get a better view. He scan around the village then his narrowed as he found where two chunin battling out Naruto eyes widen as he saw who were the two ninja's were fighting.

He saw Iruka and Mizuki were fighting but were confused why they were fighting until he found the scroll of sealing in Mizuki back. Naruto eyes narrowed and now understand the situation. He knew that Mizuki was a traitor from the start as his adopted father told him that his one of the 'demon haters' like the villagers from his world. He immediately rushes towards the two chunin and to aid Iruka.

**==With Mizuki and Iruka==**

Iruka and Mizuki were battling against each other and Mizuki has upper-hand.

"Give the scroll back Mizuki" Iruka demanded and Mizuki just laugh at him.

"With the scroll I will be unbeatable." Mizuki said then throws a barrage of kunai. Iruka tried to move but he was injured. He closed his eyes waited for the kunais to kill him.

_'Well this it…I'm going to die'_ Iruka thought then he heard sounds of kunai being deflected. He opened his eyes and was shock who he saw _'Naruto'_

"Naruto" Mizuki said and Naruto just glared at him.

"Mizuki I knew that you were a traitor from the start the way you were looking at Hitomi thinking that she's the Kyuubi. You're a complete idiot. You don't know difference between a scroll and a kunai." Naruto said. Mizuki gritted his teeth and looking at Naruto with hateful eyes.

"I KNOW THAT SHE'S THE DEMON! YONDAIME WAS JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!" Mizuki shouted and grabbed a kunai behind his pouch but before he could even pull out his kunai Naruto appeared in front of him and deliver a blow to his shoulder with a powerful punch.

**"‡Ikkotsu‡"**

SNAP!

Mizuki screamed as his shoulder bone was dislocated then Naruto follows it with a **‡Soketsu‡** a double fist in the gut and Mizuki was out cold. Naruto summoned two clones and ordered them to tie Mizuki to the tree. The clones did what they were told while he runs towards Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked and Iruka put a weak smile on him.

"Yeah I'm okay now Naruto." Iruka said and Naruto did some hand seals and his hand began to glow green and place his hand on Iruka wounds and they started to heal them.

**==Moments later==**

ANBU arrived to the scene and found Mizuki tied to a tree while Naruto was just done healing Iruka.

"What happen here?" An ANBU wearing a cat mask asked. Naruto explained the situation and when he was done the ANBU were impressed on how Naruto easily defeated Mizuki and being able to do Medical jutsu at young age.

"All right" The Cat ANBU said "Good job Naruto-kun."

"Anytime Cat-san. So, how was the blade." Naruto said and Cat ANBU replied. "It's great" as after that, then he took out of a 2 piece of paper on his vest pocket then give it to Cat ANBU as she said it as her head nodded about that paper she what read it was a emancipation paper and the clan head registration form that he longer the Hokage's son and leave a from the his clan. Yesterday he signed the emancipation from the Fire Capital and now he leave or freed from his family for their neglected actions.

"I understand, _'Kurosaki-san'_ and thank you for capture the scroll and the traitor. And Thank you for the Seals you invented... And a New Sword too." Cat ANBU said with a tap on the hilt of that sword she got and Naruto nodded.

"Wait!" as Naruto said. and the ANBU stopped and then he took out another 2 piece of paper and give one to Iruka and said. "This is my own squad selection and an I'll already decide which team I picked and Cat-san give this to Council Sandaime for requested, please?" He said and give it to Cat ANBU. "Hai!" She said.

Naruto just nodded at her before he shunpo back to his penthouse or shop. One of the ANBU grabbed Iruka to escort him home while others grabbed Mizuki and scroll and headed towards the tower.

**==Hokage Tower==**

"That concludes my report Hokage-sama." The cat anbu informed the Yondaime with the advisers.

Anbu dropped Mizuki to the T&I department for interrogation before heading to the hokage tower. Cat or Yugao Uzuki reported in exact same detail on how Naruto reported to her.

"All right thank you for the report Cat. You may leave now." Minato said and cat nodded at him before dismissed the as she forgot some and spoke. "I forgot something to give you Sandaime-sama from Naruto Kurosaki-san." as she said. "Ah! Naruto-kuni?" Elder surprised then Cat give the paper to Former Sandaime then he read it and eyes closed and nodded in understand and look at the ANBU. "You may dismissed" He said and she nodded then she disappearing in puff of smoke.

"Minato, Kurosaki-san is a genius." Homura said.

"I agree with him Minato. the boy easily beaten a chunin level ninja and was able to use medical ninjutsu in a young age." Hiruzen said.

"He is level headed, intelligent he is a perfect example of a shinobi." Koharu said and Minato nodded and were saddened that he or Kushina had done nothing to his development to his former son. And since few days the battle against Bahamut that night, as he did not told Kushina of what he told him to do? Since as Kushina taking a Few D-Rank or C-Ranks Missions in solo, it because they lost the 60% of the Uzumaki funds currency from the bank? As Kushina was told that Naruto was that he told her the Dragon last night? And then She told her husband everything. But...Minato told her that his skills in Kenjutsu is far superior and even he can use the Shodai's legendary Bloodline; The **Mokuton**. That cause Kushina shocked that Naruto can use Wood Element like Shodai does and when he has the Rinnegan to fight with.

"All right now, how about we talk about the team placement?" Minato said and the advisers nodded at him.

**==2 days later in October 15==**

**(Clannad - White Clovers Start)**

It was morning and Naruto wakes from his bed and did his morning routine. Now Naruto wear his Shihakusho, then he ate his breakfast full meal then having shadow clones to cook for his lunch and then put his gear and left his penthouse and set his barrier up as he did then the attend to used Shunpo then stopped in a moment and he sense or saw his sister is waiting for him on the front entrance from his shop as Hitomi saw 'her' brother then she about say then interrupted by Naruto. "What are you doing here?" He said with the cold eyes and continue. "Is there you want to say, then say it?!" He said yelled in his hateful mood.

So the describe of Hitomi's appearance is a grown into a wonderful woman her hair was longer that reaches until her waist. Her body developed so much that would put many woman in shame, a perfect hourglass figure, large c-cup breast like Naruto's girlfriend does and nice firm ass. She was wearing a red shirt with a white Uzumaki swirl on the left, black shorts, short white apron and standard shinobi sandals.

As Hitomi she's nervous she about has to say. "I-I j-just w-want t-to w-w-wait f-for y-y-you to w-w-w-walk w-wit-with m-m-me i-i-in s-s-s-s-school, pl-pl-please?" she shuttered nervous for not want him to be angry in encouragement.

'C'mon, Sochi? just for once okay, then that's it, okay.' Soul Kushina said.

As Naruto sighed for her soul mother's reason about his former sister's request for bring her to the Academy and spoke up. "Alright, But for once, and that's it, okay!"

As Hitomi smiled nodded with him then Naruto towards besides her put his arm around her choulder then she 'yelp' and blush on her face look at him in confused and then...

"Hold on?" Naruto instructed as they disappeared with using Naruto's Shunpo.

As they arrived about few miles to the Academy Gates. As he let go of Hitomi with she still blushing from the Shunpo then. "Come on, we don't want to be late." he said with a neutral tone as he start walk with his eyes closed, then leave her stunned on what his just said and as she walk with him behind to go to the Academy.

As they until they arrive the Academy and all sudden...

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto sighs as he heard his fan-girls...again. Naruto told Hitomi to he'll on ahead as used Shunpo'd away the fan-girls and they moan for they didn't have the chance.

As Naruto entered the classroom it was empty then his to sit to his seat waiting for Hitomi and the graduates and suddenly tackled by a lavender-rosette, Sakura? Naruto's lover and said. "Na-ru-to-kun." She said in calmly sweat tone.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. How was your training doing?" Sakura smiled and replied. "Great, and I'm doing great for became stronger for thanks the sword you give me." Sakura admitted with a sweet smile.

It's been days since she change of appearance and then she got same size as Ino's and now every students speechless about her change of appearance and as for the girls from her class was also jealous for having 'body' build and her style of hair with lavender-highlights and muscles as well? And even her clothes too. So, because they will do the same for training until after team arrangements.

Naruto nodded agreed. "Uh, Saku-koi? will you get off me?" He told her to get off.

"Oh! Sorry, Naruto-kun." Sakura apologized and she get off him.

"That's okay and maintain. We'll-" As Naruto couldn't finished his sentenced.

"FOREHEAD, GET AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN!" A voice said and that voice belongs to a blond hair girl with blue pupil less eyes and wearing purple clothing. This girl is Ino Yamanaka. She one of the girls who had huge crush on Naruto. She met Naruto in her family flower shop and it was first love in sight so she immediately tried to get to know the him before he work in her family shop. Naruto with his friendly attitude was able to made friends of the girl. Before he was employed working in Ino's shop 6-7 years ago.

Sakura was glare at Ino was about to speak until another voice beat her to it.

"NO HE'S MY NARUTO-KUN!" the girl voice belongs to a girl that has long black silky hair and black eyes. This girl was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket that has Uchiha Symbol on the back, a black strap slightly above her stomach and black pants and standard shinobi sandals. This girl was Sayuri Uchiha the sister of Uchiha Itachi who was a prodigy of Konoha and also the twin sister of Sasuke, Naruto's Rival/Best-friend and lastly a part-time student. She was also one of the girls that Naruto save in kidnapping incident happened in Konoha along with Hinata Hyuga who was the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

**==Flashback==**

_A shadow figure was running roof to roof and was carrying a huge bag on his back._

_"This too easy this village security really needs to rework its defense." The figure said and the sack started to move around was shouting at him to let them go. The figure just sneered at them and dropped the back harshly and picked it up again._

_"Shut it you brats" The figure hissed._

_"How about you drop the sack and leave." A voice said and the figure turns around to see 8 years old Naruto glaring at him._

_"Beat it kid!" The figure sneered at him. The blink of an eye Naruto shunpo'd appeared in front of him and delivered a blow to gut causing the figure to drop the sack and hold his stomach in pain. Naruto followed it with an uppercut punch to jaw that sends figure flying upward and ending it with a axe kick to back that nearly shattered the ground as cracks appeared when impact was made. The figure was unconscious and Naruto brought out couple of ninja wires and tied the shadow figure up._

_When he was done he walks towards the sack with his hidden pivot-blade in his left hand and cuts the sack revealing two young girls. Both girls had tears on their eyes and were hugging each other tightly. The girl with black hair opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing before them._

_"It's okay now the man who kidnaps you both is defeated." Naruto said as kneel down to them and place his hands on their shoulders to calm then he was surprised by their reaction. They suddenly launch their selves at Naruto and cling on him as if their life was on the line. Naruto just closed his eyes and hugged both girls and whispered comforting words to them._

**==FLASHBACK ENDED==**

The man who kidnapped them turns out to be the Kumo ambassador but after interrogated by the sadistic Ibiki it turns out that the Kumo Nin was a fake and the treaty was nothing because the fake Kumo nin was a member of a local bandit who sells children to other villages. Both clans thank Naruto for his heroic deed. Fuguku and Hiashi wanted to have arranged marriage their daughters with Naruto but he quickly turns it down because he told them that he wasn't interested. But except Hinata still a friend of Hitomi for sure. Since Sayuri make friends with Naruto since then that her parents was okay trained her and Naruto told them that he'll be his instructor for Sasuke and then he make a good

All three girls were glaring at each other and soon the girls around the room started to fight over Naruto.

Since Sakura's change of appearance and as Sayuri, Ino, and Hinata are doing the same thing? Because they asked their fathers for to became stronger as then but...if they will training with some improves and then as now If Sakura keep became stronger...before it's too late.

Naruto did the wise decision and sneak away and hide in the corner to avoid the riot of all girls' war.

"Well here we go again." A boy said with black hair that was in a style of a pineapple. This boy was Shikamaru Nara. He is one Naruto best friends and lazy person but he was smartest one in the class.

"*Munch*I agree *Munch*" A fat boy said that has brown spiky hair. This kid is known as Chouji Akimichi. He is also one Naruto best friends and they share great interest in food and currently eating a bag of chips.

"Man Naruto I'm really jealous of you getting all the girls to fight over you." A boy whine, this boy has messy brown hair and has red fangs marking on each side of his cheek. This boy is known as Kiba Inuzuka also one Naruto best friends and self-proclaim rival of Naruto which the blond has no problem and he has a companion name Akamaru who was a small white puppy that rides on his head

"Hm, I agreed of dog-breath and I feel so jealous; man!" A boy black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen. The boy was Sasuke Uchiha, the twin-sister of Sayuri. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers. And pound his left shoulder. "and I owned you for saving my little sister." as Sasuke said in smile said. "anytime buddy." Naruto replied to his 1st Rival/Best friend.

Naruto sighs at this pulls out something from the pocket and reveals to be a storage scroll then reeled out with the writing with a "Swords and Cross", "Claw and Holster", "Knife" and "Knuckles" in it. **(AN: I didn't know Shihakusho has pockets? Like isshin Kurosaki Ichigo's Dad. But so Naruto adjust his Hakama with pockets and his Captain Haori coat? the color on underside of his is Dark Red.)**

"Hey Naruto what's that?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, it's just some New Weapons that I made. considered a gift. for being best friends?" Naruto said.

"Really" All the four boys' and Naruto nodded.

And as with a half-tiger seal and a word "Kai!" as then 'poof' of smokes on the scroll revealed as 4 weapons?

One was a 19in. Katana with a black handle. It had a cross-shaped guard and a black lacquered sheath. The blade itself was normal in appearance and its pattern was midareba or irregular pattern. It was considered to be a very light sword. Though mostly black, the sheath and the handle both had thin yet elaborate gold designs on them. And the sheath is a black-lacquered long inlay**.** The Blade, an unraveled edge with a small 'T'. **(AN: Think Yubashiri from One Piece? I know Zoro's 'good sword' got destroyed into rust by Shu. So I decide having the same name on a sword in honored from the finest sword. So having blade will be reborn)** And a Pendent shape like a Star-shape and the a small chain with it.**(AN: Think Uyru's Quincy Cross: Ginrei Kojak) **And also a Wakizashi about 12in.; The Hilt is red cloth, in the blade is a Gunome hamon, and hilt is Black sheath it's called Yagyumaru.

Second was Claw with Three-blades with handle with steel hand guard along with a holster for the claws in it for the claws**(AN: Think **_**Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw**_**.)**

Third is a strange handle, but the handle is different and mystery.**(AN: Think Gabriel Tosh's Balisong)**

And last but at least a Black Leather Fingerless Weighted-knuckle gloves with steel padded back in a hand and steel knuckle small padded

Then all four boys' eyes widen awed with a sight of the new weapons. as Naruto pick a Ninjato give to Sasuke.

"Sasuke? This is **Yubashiri**, it's the lightest Katana. But it's the best made katana I have made and the sheath is a black-lacquered long inlay. The Blade, an unraveled edge with a small 'T'." he finished. "And this star cross bracelet along with it was **Ginrei Kojak, **a Chakra bow that fires multiple arrow with one shot and the scroll of the instruction for you get learn to how to use it." he added and took out a 2 scrolls and give it to Sasuke and said. "You can asked your brother with a Kenjutsu or learn it on your own, okay?" As he took the the Wakizashi on the scroll. "This is for your sister too, the Yagyumaru?" He give the **Yagyumaru** to Sasuke and he point at behind the rumbling. "After their cat-fight." he added.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke said and as the fan-girls plus Hitomi moan in jealously having a gift that the weapons he made for giving it to his best friends and that he owned a shop sells weapons, tools, clothes and seals.

As Naruto took some 2 Scrolls in his pocket. "Here take this, too? Those are Some Extra Special Arrows for the bow and the other some clothes that I made and add some adjustments and also the other is a new moves to learned for at least." Naruto told/Instructed Sasuke and he give 2 scrolls and Sasuke replied with a nod.

And he took the claws and give it to Kiba.

"Here Kiba? This are **Custom Chakra Enhanced Triple Blade Claws**, that I made, with a attacted hand guard to protect for the enemies weapons if you were disarmed and you can channel your chakra with it and also the metal can withstand the strongest swords that the wielder used and a holsters will be useful to keep it too." as he give it to Kiba and said. "Thanks, buddy." And Akamaru bark agreed.

The 3rd as Naruto picked a mystery handle on the third and as Shikamaru he then see Naruto move a some sort of a lock and twirled the handle and then as he saw it appeared to be a blade came our is right inside the handle and explain. "This is called a **Balisong **aka Folding Knife or Butter-knife is different a pocket knives you can twirl the handle and it might be useful." As he twirl the balisong back in placed and lock it and give it to Lazy-bun. "Troublesome, thanks." Lazy said. "Practice it?" Naruto last said and nodded from Shikamaru.

Last as Naruto picked the gloves to Chouji. "Here, Chouji This **Black Leather Fingerless Weighted-knuckle gloves** with steel padded is special will be useful for force out your opponents and the fabric itself will allowed to extended your body parts and then if you learn any your clans jutsu and then if your father train you, okay?" he explained.

"Sure. Naruto and Thanks a lot." Chouji thank him.

Naruto smiled. "No problem, chubby-boy" and as the boys sigh in relief for he attend not say the taboo.

As Hitomi saw what her 'brother' Naruto believe that she didn't received a gift from Naruto? Since Birthdays and Holidays and even her parents lost everything for Naruto and then many villagers from Konoha called Namikaze Clan as 'Forgotten Children Clan' since rumors keep spreading ever village excerpt few still respected them but Naruto got 95% Respect Population and hers got 10% and now there is nothing can do to make up with him.

As even the student's surprised that since Naruto the **Kuro kyūseishu** is making seals, weapons and clothes too. and the even the girls who having an all-out rumble.

As The student's in the classroom muttered about certain thing.

"Man! I was jealous about Naruto's New Weapons he made since I'm a full-fledged Shinobi. And even we couldn't make friends with me." by graduate said.

Another boy graduate said. "I agreed with you? Since I've heard his weapons on his shop is cheap and the swords on the displayed was expensive for any Skilled Kenjutsu user could buy it and even if we earn some currency then I have to buy it."

"Yes it is? Since if we are after squad arrangements that's for sure. Naruto-kun is a best making clothes that I heard from the Kunoichi passing by and then buy the new garments" girl graduate admitted.

As Hitomi heard from her classmates and then that she tried everything she could and nothing that she tried.

Back to Naruto seat. "NARUTO-KUN! NO FAIR? I WON'T HAVING A GRADUATION GIFT TOO." Ino yelled with a anime-style tears after their cat-fight when she heard and saw it as well.

"Okay, Ino." Naruto stated and he took out something on one of his hip pouch? As the students that he took out a folding fan and he unfold the fan that it made out of steel with black-purple linings and also a Yamanaka Symbol on the center in it, but it's beautiful and deadly, that cause Ino in awed that she got herself a first War Fan. **(AN: Think TMNT 2012 April's Tessen? But I make a similarity instead.)**

"Here you go, Ino. A first Tessen? This is a quite useful in combat that allowed to confuse foes if you were surrounded. And you need to learned 'Tessenjutsu' on your own instead, but this is very deadly." Naruto stated and he fold the tessen back in place and he grab Ino's hand and he give her the fan in her hand. "It's yours." He added.

As Ino squeal for thank him and turn around looked at Sakura with a smirked. "So, I take you don't a gift too, Forehead?" She insult Sakura with a laughing at her.

Sakura still smiled in respond. "Sorry Ino. But..." As she bit her left thumb and raise her open palm on her right hand reveal to be a 'Seal'.

"Is that a seal?" Ino asked.

"Yup." Lavender-Rosette replied as she print the seal then a burst of smoke on her palm when the smoked clear that cause everyone in shocked plus Hitomi causing gritted her teeth in jealousy of what on her sight? That her brother never give the sword to her?

Now Sakura grab the hilt with her right hand then move her blade lift in the air to let other students in awed about the most beautiful sword she had. The Sword she was holding was Sode no Shirayuki and also the long pure white silky ribbon attach on the kashira.

"This sword I got from Naru-kun, few days ago and you lose." Sakura admitted eyes rolled stick her tongue out at Ino.

"Damn... That's not fair...!, forehead! It's not fair...!" Ino said whining in jealousy.

"And also he gave me a job for his shop~!" Sakura added that shocked the students plus Hitomi and as Ino bang her head and bang the student desk with fist banging several times for depress for she did not employed? Because she was working on her family's 'Flower Shop' as in it's been years since Naruto didn't have any employments for having Naruto's Shop someone works.

As the Sayuri spoke up. "Sakura, That's a beautiful sword you got?" She said with a Yagyumaru on her hands that she got from her brother that belong to Naruto.

"Oh, Sode no Shirayuki." Sakura answered and cause Hitomi shocked that it was the same name of then sword.

"Sode no Shirayuki? That's a beautiful name." Another female graduated said squeal.

"It is? She is a fine blade. And Naruto-kun was the one who give it to me" Sakura admitted replied looked at the blade again.

As Hitomi seen 'Sode no Shirayuki' is now the hands of her 'brother's' boyfriend and now as last time...it was too late? The Prophecy is completely fulfilled.

_'No, no! Why Nii-san? Why!? Why wouldn't give me that sword.'_ Hitomi though with sadden in sight about the blade that Sakura has.

**':That Sword!:'** Kurumi spoke up in Hitomi's mind in shocked.

_'What is it, Kurumi?'_ Hitomi though asked.

**':That sword she wielding? It's Sode no Shirayuki-san!:'** Viven answered.

_'Wait a minute, you know Sode no Shirayuki?'_ Hitomi asked.

**':The very same? Looks like Naruto-kun did have his companion after all.:'** Kurumi admitted.

Hitomi shocked that her 'brother' is now have his companion about the Prophecy is complete and now the wielder of 'Yuki no Tsurugi' is chosen. And now as now as but since as her Godfather told them the about the chosen wielder is none other then...Sakura? As Jiraiya told them that the describe the person who's the wielder of 'Yuki no Tsurugi' is was...and now it was Sakura the whole time and since the Great Toad Sage announce the Prophecy is complete.

As Sayuri shocked. "Wait! She? It's just a sword, Sakura?" She said.

"It is now." Sakura replied then she place her sword back on her palm.

As Hitomi gritted her teeth in upset and jealous to get her hands on that blade. _'There is something to get that blade?'_ Hitomi think.

**':You can't:'** Kurumi said told her not too.

_'Why?'_ Red-head asked.

**':Because she is like Kagome-Kaasama, that's why? She is like the Reincarnation of Kagome Otsutsuki. And right now Naruto-kun's mate is now the wielder of Sode no Shirayuki-san and there is nothing you can't do.:'** Viven explained.

Hitomi is speechless about her classmate Sakura is like Rikudou's wife since according the legend.

**(Clannad OST - White Clovers Ended.)**

**(Clannad OST - Spring Winds Start)**

Suddenly the door opened and reveals to Iruka who had few bandages on his face. He was surprised to see what was happening in the room.

"Everyone please return to your seat." Iruka said and most of the class ignored him and he twitch mark near his eyebrows.

"I SAID EVERYONE SEAT DOWN NOW!" Iruka ordered with big scary face and everyone immediately returns to their seat. And as Naruto Sr. and Sakura in Naruto Jr.'s mind. 'Same old, same old.' They admitted.

Iruka clears his throat and started to give out his speech. As Iruka continues to talk Naruto was praying that end this quickly as possible because most of the girls in the class looking at Naruto with hungry look on their eyes that sends shiver to his spine.

"Now listen class as of now you're all ninja of this village and I am proud to have been your instructor," Iruka started, "Now I'm gonna tell your team mates and sensei. Team 1…" Soon teams are called one by one.

"Team 7 consist of Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze" This raised her head and anticipated who was going to be her teammates. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke with a smirk heard with a 'Hm' while the girls are praying hoping that they would paired up with the young Uchiha and/or as Hitomi will prey would paired up with orange highlight blond brother. "..and Sayuri Uchiha!" Iruka finished and Sayuri was the last one to moan for having a blond on her team, and then again having her brother on her team and small smile on her face hearing that having her brother and Hokage's daughter being her teammates and Hitomi with a moan fact she not on the same team as her 'brother' as a teammate.

As Sasuke sigh for has one reason on his mind. _'I just want 'her' to be on the same team with me?'_ and he sigh again. _'Oh, well. I guess I can meet up with her in the training grounds after meeting with her sensei.'_ he added as he stared at the a certain girl behind him.

"Your senseis are Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Iruka said the three of them where surprised.

"Team 8 members are Shino Aburame, Hyuga Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in the roster and for team 10 members are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka finished.

"NOOO I got a lazy ass and fat boy!" Ino whined earning a glare from Chouji for calling him fat while earning a sigh disappointment from Naruto for disrespecting his friends.

"Wait a minute! What about Naruto-kun and Sakura?" Female graduated student asked.

"Oh, I forgot! And Everyone, we have announce though of the Decision from our former Sandaime requested that from our Rookie-of-the-year, Naruto Kurosaki? We announced that a new squad added in Ninja System" Iruka announce as the class shock and awed and continue. "Now, as New Team 11 members are Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno" Sakura squealed in happiness for having Naruto on her team.

As Hitomi stood and said. "Wait a minute sensei? what about their jonin sensei?" She asked as the classmates nodded.

"Well, though of Naruto's 100% score as a Rookie-of-the-Year, that having a New Ranks adding on a Ninja Ranking System? considered as a **Tokubetsu Genin(Special Genin)**." Iruka finished announced and shocked from the class heard that Naruto is a Tokubetsu Genin with a complete score. "So, He will be a Tutorial Instructor and all of you address him as 'Senpai', Okay?" He added for told them and the students replied. "Hai."

"You will see your sensei at lunch time dismiss!" Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

"see you guys later and good luck." Naruto told them to farewell as his friends nodded in replied.

As Naruto grins and wrap an arm around Sakura's making her squeak in surprise. "Hang on Saku-chan." He says and he Shunpo'd with her out of the academy which shocked everyone in the room and Sasuke sigh was as word "Show-off". And Shikamaru nodded agreed of him with a muttered. 'Troublesome, sunset-blond'

**(Clannad OST - Spring Winds Ended)**

**==With Naruto and Sakura at Training Grounds #? (Think the Naruto's Rasenshuriken training)==**

As Naruto arrived the Training Grounds with Sakura and then as Now with Sakura who felt so relaxing about this place.

"Where here, Sakura-chan." Naruto said to his girlfriend and then as Sakura see the training grounds with a awed that she that the training grounds that around the area? There's a Mountain of waterfall for part of the wind base training, And there's a open field for a sparring and then there's a shade cabin for relaxation and lastly a wooden bench too.

"Naru-kun? Why there's a waterfall on the Training grounds?" Lavender-rosette asked.

"Because I use a earth and water jutsu to make a waterfall for my wind-based training? As now since I grant permission from the embassy for adjusted the Training grounds and it's a perfect spot for training a high-leveled shinobi will entered here and trained here and then it considered as a...a certain event." Naruto explained "So, that's we're here? And then if we can make a some introductions first?" Naruto added with a smiled.

Sakura nodded understand. "I see, you been here?" She asked.

"Yeah, many times and then I've been training non-stop for a 'stalker' who spied on me and then I decide to build a secret training grounds at my 'place'? So no one will not know of what I have doing?" Naruto replied and explained the reason.

"I see? No wonder you been here many times" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded replied and said. "Yup, and even I meet a certain snake Nee-chan who attack me in the forest of death and trained." (A certain snake women in dango shop sneezed and spilled or spoiled her lunch.)

"DAMN IT! SOMEONE TALK ABOUT ME WHO RUIN MY DANGO!"

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked and was about to use her own Shunpo from where it was coming from when suddenly Naruto stops her by grabbing her shoulder. Sakura turns around and see Naruto was looking at her.

"Sakura-chan, now is not the time for going there and shouldn't forgot about the Introductions first?" Naruto said to her girlfriend.

As Sakura shocked forgot that and said. "I forgot about that! Hehehe, Sure, Naru-kun? Maybe you can go first?"

"Okay, now we're here for introduce ourselves? I'll go first. My name is Naruto Kurosaki, also known as **'Kuro Kyūseishu'**, My likes are my girlfriend..." make Sakura blushed madly she heard the word 'girlfriend'. "...Cooking, my Zanpaktou, my new family, making new weapons, Seals, Hard-Training, and my Dislikes are Traitors, I don't like parents who neglected their child for their favors and a certain red head and her family, arrogant peoples and people who believe that missions are more important than comrades and I will protect them. My hobbies are training and writing stories, Forging, and my dream is…make my own Family and make the Family in better place and lastly became a Hokage and married you." Finished his intro causing Sakura Blushed madly..

With Naruto's smile on his face and said. "Your turn hime?"

Sakura Smiled replied. "Sure, I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are my boyfriend, I too like my Zanpakuto you gave me, syrup-coated anko, Dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, friends, My dislikes are perverts, tardiness and people who bullies the weak. My hobby is reading especially Naruto-kun books, and my dream is strong kunoichi and to be your wife and make a family." As finished with a their introductions

Naruto couldn't help it with a smile on his face because Their future will be on if their future is having a family on they own and then everything is turn out nicely.

'So, let's get training shall we?" Naruto said.

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

**==With Hitomi==**

**(Final Fantasy 6 - Terra Theme GBA Start)**

As Hitomi sigh in depressed about her 'brother' being a 'Tokubetsu Genin' in 2-Man Team on New Squad 11 and as she thought her father was about on recommended her 'brother' on the same team as hers? But since then but why Sakura? Why her? But since she heard the commotion about arranged marriage to the Harunos? But since she failed as a sister and then her parents tried they could. But since her parents have planned for forgive him for their mistakes: her father Minato send a copy of His famous Rasengan and Hiraishin seals on the scroll he copied and then he went to his shop and then as He give the to him so if he learn his prized jutsus? But Naruto burned it for not interested, that cause Minato sadden because of he burn the scrolls right front of him, but failed. and second her mother? She tried to make up with him, because she attend to trained him with kenjutsu and the art of Uzumaki and also some seals instructions level 7-10? But failed too because he already learned to make seal at his level is 20 that shocked kushina that he suppressed her and her father, and but he tore the scrolls and instruction books in pieces that cause her Heart stabbed and then she left for another failed attempted to earn his trust and forgiveness, but they tried many times for while in years of forgiveness, but he warned them if they keep convinced? he'll keep training for non-stop for he'll be a until his rank up to reach to a SSS-Class Shinobi if they keep convincing? As for her godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade too.

Jiraiya tried to have him to signed the Toad summoning contract and learned Toad Sage Mode and then again he refused, same goes with Tsunade? She tried to trained him with improved his Medical Skills and also have him to signed the Slugs too. But he quote. "No thanks. I already fully mastered all the Skills in Medical and then mastered the Chakra-Enhaced Strength as well and minus Yin Seal on the forehead too but I don't need it." As he told her already that by the help of his adopted mother that he told her he already knows.

But as Tsunade tried several times and then again as now she tried to find the right word on her defensed but he won't listen but she'll attend to bashed him and he deflect her punch with his **Bakudo #81, Danku** to block the blow that shocked Tsunade and followed with his new jutsu that learned from the Rinnegan? **Shinra Tensei** that pushed her out on his shop break the glass door and then he quote in yelled in rage. "I DON"T WANT YOUR STUPID SLUGS AND IMPROVE MY SKILLS! AND YOU THINK TRAINING WITH YOU WILL GAIN OR EARNED MY FORGIVENESS FOR REFUSE MY OFFERED TO TRAINED ME! AND LASTLY I STILL DON'T TRUST YOU WHAT HAVE DONE FOR EVERYTHING-NO I MEAN EVERYTHING! FOR YOU WANT TO PUSH ME AWAY AGAIN SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR TIME FOR TRAINING YOU BITCH-OF-GODDAUGHTER TO KEEP ME TO BE WEAKEN WITHOUT MY PROPER TRAINING!? IS THAT YOU WANT ME TO BE WEAK FOR RUIN YOUR RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTION AND I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION?! IT'S THAT WHY YOU ALWAYS PLAY FAVORITES! IT'S THAT WHY YOU WANT ME TO BE A FAILURE! NOW FIRST THE BLOND BASTARD! SECOND THE TOMATO BITCH! THEN THE PERVERT FREAK! AND YOU! THE SUCKER? For broke your responsible as 'godmother' and you and your so-called family of mine to used me as a stepping stone to shunned me and throw me at the river for want to get to know me! But now I don't need you for your sicked actions and even I don't want to see you to step foot on my shop and my place, as for you want to attend to get rid of me. This is why godmothers' punished her godson for ruin his life and you all considered a 'trash' for ignored my existence." As that what he said that he went back to his shop and summoned a shadow clone and order to go to the glass shop for buy a new replacement glass for his door he break?

And as Tsunade leaving in the street in stunned for what heard the truth but he was right as the villagers heard everything the truth what the Slug-Sannin, Tsunade Senju is a worst godmother that they have heard. As now that she stood went to the bar...again slowly, ignore the pain that she got the glass shard on her back. for another drink and also the villagers ignored her for what they heard the argued, she left a blood trail and as she arrived the bar and then Shizune arrived with a disappointing look and she convince to stopped drinking 50 sakes in daily for broke her responsible.

But Shizune? She did know Naruto when he was still 6 when she taught him reading, basic languages and medical skills for take care himself, but she's not one of them? Because she gain the trust from him but she realized what she saw? But she knew he was neglected by his family and then she won't listen to Tsunade's orders to help her 'goddaughter' but then again but since she was able sabotage her lessons a little, if she have time to get a gift for him but she is one person as well. As Naruto seen her as a New Sister to that cared and lastly...? She is also allowed her to enter his home and his shop. But... while she entered Naruto's Shop and show her with... "AIEEE!" He shown her on his secret training grounds under his shop.

Same goes to Hitomi? She tried to talk to him and trained with him in his shop? But his still not interested as now he only focus on himself and his girlfriend? Because he told her that he and Sakura were started dating few days ago when she got employed a job to work with him and that cause Hitomi heart stabbed that he heard 'employment' and 'dating' that because he will be away from them for his not part of her family anymore? But she tried to convince to change his mind for he want to be her brother again, but it turns out Naruto the reason why she want him is as he quote. "I know why you want me back? I know you are planning...? Is to seduce me for want to be love with you as a sister..!? I know _'she'_ told you about the The Law of the Uzumaki is not forbidden? Is to accepted your feeling? NEVER! I don't want have feelings with you. I already had someone cared and trust worthy and even YOU don't have!" As he said with his vicious temper of his, it cause Hitomi leave with her tears flowing on her eyes to heading her home.

As Back in the Academy? Hitomi had her eyes closed to fight off the tears that she lost her beloved brother who she cared most. And she lost everything that her life with her brother was damage. Yesterday her mother murdered her brother's heart and soul and then she completely killed him and now as 6-7 years past, her mother couldn't stop crying for she lost her responsible as a mother and now... as she muttered as like 'What have I done.' or 'I am a worst horrible mother'. But during night? She has having Nightmares about Naruto leaving to his family to his new parents and as now he was raised by the replacement parents during she was able to control the Kyuubi's Chakra and then as Naruto defeated the Kyuubi and fix her seal and then but as Kushina still has her Nightmares hunting her for her mistakes as her father have Inoichi for fixing about his wife's condition on her mental trauma? Since Inoichi only address him as 'Minato-sama' or 'Yodaime-sama', but he tried to protested to his friend but that went worst, but...? during Naruto take her to the Academy for team placements.

And the moment later at 1:50 mins. or 2 hours later? A Slide door opened that that revealed 2 people

"Yo!" The man said as he entered the room. The man has spiky white hair and his forehead protector was covering his left eye. The man was wearing a standard shinobi uniform. This man is known Kakashi Hatake. Following him was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who also wearing a standard shinobi uniform and had her long red hair tied into a ponytail with bangs both sides on her face.

"Sorry, we are late. We got lost from the road of life." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile only get bonked in the head by Kushina.

"We're late because of you Kakashi!" Kushina scolded and Kakashi just apologize to her and they turn to their attention to team 7. "Any way team 7, meet us in the roof top in 10 minutes." Kushina said then she and Kakashi vanished in puff of smoke.

"Well we better get going." Hitomi said to her teammates. As nodded by the Uchiha Twins and quickly run towards the roof top with her other two following her.

**(Final Fantasy 6 - Terra Theme GBA Ended.)**

**==On the roof top==**

Hitomi and the twins arrived in the rooftop only see Kushina holding an orange book and Kakashi was on knees begging at Kushina.

"Please Kushina-senpai that's my autograph Icha Icha series." Kakashi pleaded.

"I don't care damn it Kakashi! I don't want you see reading that book in front of me or my students or else I'll burn this and tell Minato-kun not him to allow you to sell any of these smut book." Kushina threaten him and Kakashi turned paled but nodded at her. Kushina gave him his book back and Kakashi hugged the book tightly.

As now Kushina look see her team that she think someones missing and spoke. "Is anyone seen Naruto and Sakura?" she asked.

Sigh from Hitomi and spoke up. "I forgot to tell you? Nii-san wasn't in my team..." That shocked Kushina and replied. "Why?" She asked her daughter and answered. "Because due of Nii-san's 100% score as a Rookie-of-the-Year, that having a New Ranks adding on a Ninja Ranking System? He considered as a **Tokubetsu Genin(Special Genin)**." As answered caused Kushina and Kakashi shocked.

_'A Tokubetsu Genin, interested.'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Minato-kun and I were talk about having Naruto and Sakura should team up with mesume for 5-man team, but why?' _Kushina though. _'And his a Tokubetsu Genin now. I wonder?'_

As Kushina looked at her daughter. "Who's idea about Naruto's team arrangements?" She asked her daughter.

Hitomi sigh and answered. "It's all Council 'Professor' Sandaime-sama's idea? Since he already decide formed Squad 11 with 2-man team with no Jonin Sensei by the requested from Nii-san." she explained

As causing both Jonin senseis stunned in shocked about a team without a sensei.

_'But, but I though Minato told me my squad will be Naru-chan, Hitomi-chan, Sasuke, Sayuri-chan and Sakura will be form a 5-man Squad? But why Sandaime decide recommended a Squad of 2 only? And why naruto requested it? I'll better tell him later after Team meeting.'_ Kushina thought.

_'A 2-man team? Hm... I better asked sensei to test them after first team meeting.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Alright, how about we all introduce ourselves to each other? Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobby and dream." Kakashi said and Hitomi was the first one to do it.

"Alright. My name is Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze I like my family, ramen and learning new jutsu. I dislike arrogant fools and perverts, hobbies are to train and dream is I want my Important person to return and be a family again the first female Hokage ever!" Hitomi said with a grin.

_'A mini Kushina' _Kakashi thought while Kushina just chuckle at her daughters introduction and made a mental sad depress about the word 'Important person'.

_'So, she think about her brother...? i see.'_ Kakashi thinks.

_'I hope so, mesume? I'll help you too.'_ Kushina think the same way to her daughter.

"Okay, Your next duck-butt boy." Kakashi said and Sasuke glares at him.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I likes are a certain girl, my friends, family, tomatoes and training. I hate people who tease my sister, arrogant people and fan-girls. My hobbies are training an hanging out with my friends, my sister and archery. My dream is to become an ANBU Captain surpassing my Nii-san and also it's classified." He finished and

As nodded from the jonins. _'An overprotective brother, huh. What's he meant classified? And why is Sasuke is so interested in Archery? Wait! A certain girl? Could that he was talking about..._' They though.

_'Sasuke-nii, are you talking about...'_ Sayuri think.

"Alright your turn Sayuri-chan" Kushina said.

"I'm Sayuri Uchiha. I likes are my brother Sasuke and family, fire jutsu and tomatoes. I don't have any dislikes and my hobbies are training and eating tomatoes. My dream is of what Sasuke-nii said is to become Itachi-onii-chan an ANBU captain." Sayuri finished and Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"Well it's our turn now. I'm Kakashi Hatake I like lot of things, I dislike lot of things, I have many hobbies and my dream..I don't feel like tell you about." Kakashi said and Hitomi had smirked on her face at his kind of weird and Kushina on the other hand with frowned on her face about because he is a pervert.

_'The only thing we learned about him was his name and as Naruto/-kun said about him...? He is such a pervert.,'_ Both Sasuke and Sayuri thought.

_'Kaka-nii? kaa-san told me your a pervert.'_ Hitomi though with a sulking emotion.

_'As usual Kakashi and his secretive attitude,'_ Kushina thought as she knew that Kakashi didn't like people knowing too much about him.

"Anyway I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze I love my family and Children. My likes are Ramen and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are perverts, people who made fun of my hair and anything that's bitter. My hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting with my friends and cooking. As for my dream is to make you all proud nin of the leaf and…" She glances a on the ground sadden about her baby boy she misses. "I want to complete my family" Kushina finished. Kakashi and Hitomi knew about this while Sasuke and Sayuri were only why their parents meant since they meet Naruto and they knew him better.

"Anyway I will now explain the final exam." Kakashi said. Hitomi, Sasuke and Sayuri eyes widen in shock.

"What test?" Sayuri asked in shock. Kakashi was about answer but Sasuke beat him at it.

"The real genin test Sayuri. That test that we did in the academy was only to see that we have potential to become a ninja while the final test will tell that if we are ready for real ninja world. In this test has 66% chance of failing and returns to the academy." Sasuke explained and Kakashi was impressed and nodded at him. The reason is because he and Naruto are Rivals/Best friends? Naruto taught him about the tests about any situations and Battle strategies.

"He's correct meaning that this test is very hard and there a little for all of you to pass." Kakashi said.

"Anyway meet us tomorrow at training ground 7 at 6 am sharp." Kushina said.

"Oh and here some advice try not to eat otherwise you'll puke." Kakashi said and Sasuke snorted at him. Then the Jounin disappears leaving the students alone.

"Sayuri? Hitomi? don't take that stupid advice as Naruto told me about this situation. If listen to him you be sure to fail the test." Sasuke said before then he arm wrap around his sister cause her 'yelp' and said. "Hang-on." Then they vanishing with burst of high speed? That was his new technique that Naruto taught him? But it wasn't Shunpo? It was **Hirenkyaku**; is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Naruto's Shunpo. Leaving Hitomi stunned.

As Hitomi think of one word that that jutsu that similar then Shunshin(Body Flicker) and Naruto's Shunpo or flash step. _'His unknown Shunshin jutsu is also similar like... Nii-san? And also the sound of the jutsu is different?'_ She though.

When Hitomi stood up and then she walk home and then as right now but until for tomorrow's Genin test.

**==With Kushina at Hokage's Tower after Team meeting==**

As Kushina arrived in the Hokage's Office and then as she about to open the door, but a voice came...

"Senpai?" Voice came in and Kushina respond that she turn her head to see that was Kakashi.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here" Kushina asked.

"Well, I was about to talk to sensei about something!" Kakashi replied responded.

"What?" Kushina asked confused.

"I'll explained to you and sensei about this." Kakashi said..

Kushina nodded and then as she turn the nob then opened ans as they entered the Hokage's Office and then as they saw Minato sitting in the desk, frustrated and complained, with his hands on face sitting in front of a desk.

As Kushina cleared her throat that cause Minato responded and as Minato as his hands away then he saw that he was expected.

"What is it Kushina-chan? Kakashi?" Minato asked.

Kushina looked at Kakashi and said. "I'll go first Kakashi?" She said.

Kakashi nodded replied respond.

So KUshina looked at her husband. "Minato-kun? Why's my team is Hitomi, Sasuke and Sayuri-chan? I thought we decide that having a 7-man team like Nidaime-sama does? Why did you recommended Naruto and Sakura are 2-man team in formed Squad 11 with no Jonin sensei? And tell me why Sandaime-sama recommended or requested for considered Naruto and Sakura on the same team?" Kushina said questioning.

Minato sigh of his wife's question and then he seated back on his chair and replied. "Because, Hiruzen told me that..."

**==Flashback 2 days ago - last night - Team placements==**

_"All right now, how about we talk about the team placement?" Minato said and the advisers nodded at him._

_"I think it will be better if we put both Naruto and Hitomi together on the same team," Koharu said._

_Homura looked at his old friend and nodded. "It's a good idea. This way, if Hitomi ever lose control of herself and use the Nine-Tails' chakra, Naruto will be there to restrain her with his if it is possible with his Mokuton, like you told the report he defeat the dragon last night."_

_Minato nodded his head. "Yes, but we need someone to teach him Mokuton," he said. "And there is only one person who could teach him that."_

_"Tenzō," Koharu said._

_Minato nodded. "I will talk to him. I'm sure he would be happy to give Naruto his private lesson on Mokuton."_

_"That is a very good idea. It will keep his Mokuton power secret for now," Hiruzen said._

_Minato said, "Anyway, let's start forming the other teams."_

_"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, and their Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi," Koharu said, reading the names from the paper in her hands._

_"The next generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō Trio," Hiruzen responded with a nod of his head while also releasing a cloud of smoke from his pipe._

_Homura said, "Next is Team 8, which will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. Kurenai Yūhi will lead this team."_

_"This will be a great tracking team with the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, the Aburame clan's bugs, and the Inuzuka clan's dogs as well as their own heightened sense of smell," Minato said._

_"Now we've got a problem," Hiruzen said, looking at the student's list. "Of all remaining students in the class, only Sasuke Uchiha and his sister Sayuri-chan, your children and Sakura Haruno have the potential to become strong Konoha shinobi." He turned back to Minato, and continued, "So, what are you going to do?"_

_"Naruto and Hitomi must be in the same team," Koharu said. "And only Kakashi can teach Sasuke and Sayuri about the Sharingan."_

_"Hmm, we could put Sakura in a different team," Homura suggested._

_"No. I have a better solution," Minato said suddenly. "And I'm pretty sure, Kushina will agree with me."_

_"Kushina?" Hiruzen asked._

_"Yes," Minato said. "Team 7 will be-" but he cut off. _

_"I think it will be better if we put both Naruto and Sakura together on the same team," Hiruzen said._

_Minato surprise and said. "Why?"_

_"Because..." Hiruzen took out Naruto's file and open it show it to Minato and as Minato grab the file and read the status of his former son's records and his eyes widen and turn his head look at Hiruzen. "That's...?" He said and Former Sandaime nodded._

_The 'Professor' continue. "His score's are beyond 100% for reach, but since Naruto's true capabilities are very extremely smart? But Naruto-kun's test of accuracy, cunning, and stealth and sensory are 100% of his abilities. But it's better to having 2-Man team, if I'll be the term of Naruto-kun's skills is way beyond like Kakashi or Itachi? But I have considered The New Ranking system!" He declared._

_"What are you saying, Hiruzen?" Koharu asked._

_"I'm saying that a New Rank, that he opposed to trained that other generation about his skills? I saw Naruto-kun trained Sasuke in the nearby river? But he teach him a better advance training for proven his skills? But I overheard his parents didn't give him time to trained him? So, he decide to help him to improved his skills? Since Itachi accept to have him as a tutor after all, and even Sayuri-chan." He explained._

_Minato silent that just like Fugaku and Mikoto didn't have time to trained the twins, but Naruto arrived to help them to improve thier skills and then as right now but since the argued his former son in Training Ground Zero, after he defeated a Real-live Dragon, since as right now since he told him or her family that never spoke to him again._

_As Homura has his hand on his chin and spoke. "What is a New Ranking System in your mind?" He asked._

_Hiruzen replied the answered. "I considered Naruto Kurosaki-kun as a __**Tokubetsu**_ _**Genin**_ _(Special Junior/Low Ninja), But it's similarly then Tokubetsu Jonin (Special High Ninja) are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular jōnin when their services are needed."_

_"I see. So you are saying Naruto-san will give a special training for the young generation until they passed the Genin test?" Homura said._

_Koharu nodded agreed and said. "That's right, having a Tokubetsu Genin for our ranks will be great idea for him to teach the genins for be a better Ninja in the future." She Exclaimed._

_Minato plus the 2 advisers in surprised that a New Rank from the Ninja Rank will be added in the System._

_Minato looked at the Sandaime and said. "You sure about this? What is the stats on the Tokubetsu Genin for Naruto?"_

_Hiruzen smiled and replied. "Well, Minato? This rank will allowed to take D-B Rank Mission is unlike the Normal Genin to take D-C Rank Mission and the Chunin takes C-B Rank for at least at and even Naruto will considered for a junior teacher for that young generation for give advise to them and give them to learn Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu for them if any happend? For Example: Last years graduate Team 9; the Team Gai? Lee was the last years Dead-last of the Class? Has a terrible condition to preformed Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. And also poor Yakumo-chan has a problem of her condition of her physical body that she was unable to perform the physical activities required to be a Ninja when she was born, and since I assigned Kurenai to taught her._

_Hiruzen Smiled announced. "So, it's settled? Team 7 will be Hitomi, Sasuke and Sayuri; Team 8 Kiba, Hinata and Shino; Team 10 the Ino-Shika-Cho and lastly the New Ninja Squad on the System? Compared with 2-Man Team?" He said causing Minato shocked and the his old teammates nodded agreed for his Idea._

_As Minato responded. "What the names of the 2-man Squad 11?" He asked._

_Hiruzen answered. "Why, it's Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan, off course."_

_As Koharu responded. "Give us the reason of take Naruto-san's and Sakura-san's capable?" she asked._

_"Because Naruto-kun give me a note, before Cat's report." Hiruzen said and he took out the same note and read if loud..._

_**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**__'__**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**_

_To Sandaime_**  
**  
_I already decide for requested made a team arrangement on my own? As you know the rumors? Sakura and I were been together in years. as I want to be her tutor for her skills in Kunoichi? But as now I want requested to have 2-man team with no Jounin Sensei? Because I was trained my skills and knowledge on my own without any help from people who refuse my offer? As I don't trust anyone and I don't want someone who broke my trust and kindness enough to keep my training in secret? And even I don't want Kushina-san or Any people who don't want my secrets to be leaked around public and now the fact is I will help Hitomi for time being, and also I'll will search a 3rd member on my own for it is okay. And then I will let New Squad will assist the younger generation if will considered Joint Mission.  
_

_From Naruto Kurosaki; The Kuro kyūseishu and Head of the Kurosaki Clan._

_P.S._

_I made a Special Accessory for the Rookie-of-the-Year? It's a Badge for the next Rookie of the Year each graduate year, until each student who earn it._ _Tell the Academy will might interested for to having a badge._

_**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**_**  
**  
_As he finished the read the letter out loud on the Office? Minato couldn't believe what he heard that Naruto requested having 2-man team without a sensei? But as now Minato couldn't tried to denied his request and then as he also heard the rumors? But if he attend to say something? But as He and his wife Kushina for discussion about the team arrangements As sigh in defeat and said. "I'll accepted his request." As his lower his head for it's too late? His already send a request of Sandaime for a team arrangements, but as a Head of the Kurosaki Clan? He can't interfere his own affairs by interrupted his business._

_As Homura and Koharu nodded agreed for settled for having New Squad on the Ninja System._

_Hiruzen declared announce. "It's settled. As Squad 11 will be Naruto Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno, because of Naruto's skills and knowledge as a Tokubetsu Genin."_

_As The advisers nodded agreed minus Minato that he went silent that of Former Sandaime's choice and then he slowly nodded his head._

_And After that the discussion of team placement? As Hiruzen and the Adviser leaving the room, leaving Minato sitting in silent for what the Naruto's reason? As he heard the words from Sandaime on Naruto's note but he can't afford for everything he tried to make up with his judgment._

_As Sandaime stopped for a moment and let the advisers passed by and turn is head behind and said. "I'll talk to the headmaster of the Academy about something interesting about the 'Badge', Naruto was talking about." With that before he left and shut the door completely._

_"Wait a minute,Sandaime-sama?" Minato exclaimed._

_"What is it, Minato?" Hiruzen respond._

_"What about the 7-man team like you and your teammate does?" He asked._

_"Well, it's my decision for not having 7-man team like before?" Hiruzen stated. "And besides, Squad 11 will be a back-up team for anything happens to the other squad... call them wisely and lastly? That's Naruto's decision." He added and he closed the door._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"...That's that. I don't want to interfere his affairs." Minato finish his explanation.

Kushina went silent then it turns out that it wasn't Sandaime decides? It was Naruto did request. But right now that his circumstance that's why he tried to denied his offer but, he is Head of the Kurosaki Clan? Because Minato cannot say anything about his offer, but since then the complainant about having Team 11.

As Kushina spoke. "Why didn't you denied the request, Minato-kun!?"

"I can't afford to that, Kushina-chan? I can't interrupted his affairs." Minato responded complain.

"It doesn't matter! His still young for being a Clan-Head to going on the Mission." Kushina said.

"I know, Kushina? But right now, there's no other choice? But I tried to send a letter to the Fire Daimyo for demands and right now...*sigh*... as he replied that he declined it." he finished.

Kushina silent that she's about to say something, but she couldn't come up with something and then as now she sighed in defeat that she had no other choice and replied. "I hope you can re-concern it? I hope you can joint mission or something?" She asked.

"Yes, just according to Naruto's Note? That he'll help Hitomi no time at all." Minato said announced.

"Really?" Kushina surprised exclaimed.

Her Husband nodded replied and then looked at Kakashi with a confuse looked and said. "Kakashi? Why are YOU here?" He asked.

Kushina snapped that she forgot Kakashi and looked at him. "Kakashi! I forgot about didn't notice you were been standing talk to my husband?" She shocked that rubbing back on her head forgetting about he was standing in the Office.

"It's okay, senpai. I've heard everything." Kakashi replied with a eye-smile and his head turn to his sensei, clear his throat said. "Sensei? I would request for test Squad 11 for their skills..." He opposed asked his sensei. "...Early?" he finished.

Minato and Kushina shocked that he heard of Kakashi's words of testing Squad 11 for his skills on the early time and then as now they couldn't not know about Naruto's or Sakura's Skills since they trained each other and then they work on the shop together and now they decide to test their skills are?

As Minato spoke responded. "Are you sure, Kakashi?" He asked.

"I'm positive, sensei? I hope that I can able to asked some questions, that's all." Kakashi said.

Minato nodded understand and then as Kushina spoke. "Maybe I can accompany him, too." She said for volenteer accompany.

"You sure, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked.

His wife nodded. "Yes, also I want some other Jonins to see it." She replied.

MInato nodded back replied. "Good, I'll called the other jonins, if they want to watch too, but..."

"What?" Kushina confuse.

"I don't know where they are? But I'll sent an ANBU to be summoned them here on Naruto's shop." Minato said.

"Hai, thank you, Minato-kun, ttebane!" Kushina squeal in high spirit.

Minato eyes closed chuckled sweat drop about old Kushina with her high-spirit tomboy attitude.

"Well, it's decide." Minato said settled.

As they nodded and then as Minato snapped his fingers as the swirl of leaves and then an ANBU with a Cow mask knelled for the Hokage said. "what is it, Hokage-sama?" ANBU said neutral.

"Go to 'Shinigami Shop' to get my-I mean...Naruto 'Kurosaki' and Sakura Haruno, that wishes to see me." Minato ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Cow replied and disappeared in the swirl of leaves.

**==Time Skipped==**

As Minato, Kushina on next to her husband to tried to now afraid of Naruto's temper if she provoke and Kakashi on lend his back against the side of the window and now as they face the door for waiting for them and then as the ANBU reported back and said. "His clone on the shop, told me that they will be here shortly, after they afternoon training."

"Thank yon, Cow. You may dismissed." Minato dismiss his ANBU and nodded replied and disappeared in the swirl of leaves.

**==Time Skipped - 1:03pm later==**

As they wait then a blurred came front of them as they appeared to be Naruto and Sakura, that shocked everyone on this room shocked that they learned Shunshin or something.

_'Did they learn Shunshin (Body-Flicker)? But we couldn't sensed their chakra in it, as well?'_ They thought the same thing.

As if they ready to talk to Naruto for the last time when he couldn''t talk to him, but they hope to talks things out.

As Naruto spoke. "What did you want?" He asked blunthly with a obvious face.

"Well... we just for having descussion about a Genin test this early, so as now Squad 11 will be on a early time? But it seems the other squads want to see you two fight against the 2 selectable jonins for today..." Minato announced.

"So, when we begin our test?" Sakura asked.

Minato answered. "At the Training Ground 7? They can tell your capabilities are? So that you can pass..."

As Naruto and Sakura went silent for he heard that he'll test them for if they passed...? But she asked her lover that was okay for give them their test and as Sakura looked at him with 'You sure about this' look.

As Naruto respond with a nodded and then he turn look at Minato and replied. "I accepted the test, Hokage-sama."

That causing Minato and Kushina flinch that Naruto called him 'Hokage-sama' for considered a completely cut ties with Namikaze family and he also no longer related with Minato nor Kushina anymore.

As Kakashi heard Naruto's answer and he already understand that he is no longer Sensei's son anymore, last night he defeat the dragon? He was there when Naruto had an argue with his sensei. Back he was re-signed to be in ANBU, but it turns out...? What's that sword hilt that Naruto's proccession?

As Kushina spoke up. "Um... First off, Introductions... and I think we should get to know each other better first. Let's start with telling your name, what you like, what you dislike, your dreams for the future and your hobbies," She asked.

Naruto eyes closed and replied. "Fine, and I'll go first? My name is Naruto Kurosaki, also known as **'Kuro Kyūseishu'**, My likes are my girlfriend, Cooking, my Sword, my new family, making new weapons, Seals, Hard-Training, and my Dislikes are Traitors, I don't like parents who neglected their child for their favors and a certain red head and her family, arrogant peoples and people who believe that missions are more important than comrades and I will protect them. My hobbies are training and writing stories, Forging, and my dream is…make my own Family and make the Family in better place and lastly is 'classified' and married someone." He Finished and open his eyes.

That Introduction causing Minato shocked that he heard that he dislike his former family and Hitomi, but he still grudge against them and Kakashi raised his eyebrow at his lack of using his last name while Kushina was deeply hurt by this.'_He doesn't even consider himself as a part of the family._ _And even he still grudge against them.'_

Minato nodded for understand on his face, he turn his head look at Sakura and said. "Your turn, Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded respond and replied. "Hai, Hokage-sama? I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are my boyfriend, I too like my Sword That Naru-kun give me, syrup-coated anko, Dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, friends, My dislikes are perverts, tardiness and people who bullies the weak. My hobby is reading especially Naruto-kun books, and my dream is strong kunoichi and to be a wife of the person I love and make a family." As finished with a their introductions

As Everyone in stunned that about the introduction that the rumors are true? Naruto and Sakura did date each other and the they heard that they will be married each other no matter what of they gonna do. And now Minato and Kushina are very shocked that they will going to be married, since Sakura's parents broke out their friendship and now as since it was Naruto make decision to marry Sakura for until the time comes... He will make a happy life with Sakura for at least for they can do to make choices. But since they trying to convince their friends especially Kyoka, Tsume and Mikoto are turning their backs against her, and even Minato's friends also overthrow the vote during the council? Since Naruto is officially the Clan-Head of the Kurosaki Clan and he will be the one who decide. But the problem is? Someone had leaked information about this in public. Now, most of Konoha people were doubting if Hitomi was really their saviour or not. Some of them even decided to stay away or ignored from her while remaining too scared of her.

"Well, that's a fine Introductions?" Minato stated and then looked at his wife and his student. "Well, I guess it's my wife and student is turn?"

Kushina looked at her husband replied. "Thanks, Minato-knn, ttebane!" As her husband nodded back.

In Naruto's Mind? Soul Kushina frown or embarrass about the other Kushina's catchphrase. "I guess she is the same as I was, ttebane!"

Back in Reality as Kakashi cleared his throat as everyone responed.

As Kakashi spoke. "Okay, well it's our turn now. I'm Kakashi Hatake I like lot of things, I dislike lot of things, I have many hobbies and my dream..I don't feel like tell you about." Kakashi said and as Naruto had smirked on his face with eyes closed and decided to burst his bubbles.

"In short you like those smut books, you dislike anyone saying horrible things to your smuts, your hobbies are reading that smuts and visiting your friend graveyard and your dream is becoming a porn star." Naruto finished everyone look at wide eyes while Kakashi was twitching every time Naruto called his books 'smuts' but calms down and regain his posture.

As Minato chuckles a little with his eyes looked away and respond. "well, that was... interested." As Kushina quick turn to looked frown annoying at her husband with a glare and with it he made shiver his spine of that he knew about Kushina's temper.

And as Naruto's girlfriend/lover Sakura couldn't help it with a giggle about the one-eyed jonin's antic of smut books.

"Anyway I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze I love my family and Children" As Naruto rolled his head away in the children part. " My likes are Ramen and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are perverts, people who made fun of my hair and anything that's bitter. My hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting with my friends and cooking. As for my dream is to make you all proud nin of the leaf and…" She glances at Naruto who just look away. "I want to complete my family" Kushina finished. As Minato and Kakashi was meant and as Minato squeeze her hand for comforted her.

_'I'm not gonna fall for that.'_ Naruto theory in annoying. _'You think bring me back, that for you want complete your family...? Why's that bastard never told her? Wait! I think that he refuse not to tell her about last night about encountered Bahamut, right?'_

_**[Yes it is, young one]**_ Bahamut said in Naruto's mind. _'thanks'_ He replied**.**

Sakura made a mental nodded for understand that what Kushina mean 'I want to complete my family' is that? Her parents betrayed their friendship to the Namikage, because she was told by her parents that there was a arrange marriage that time? But then Hitomi was making friend with her, that turns out that she was plotting to get rid of her or have her stay away from her brother, because of her feeling with him? But she know the answer? It's incest! That cause her a mental gag in disgusted that how wrong of made a brother-sister relationship is wrong.

As the Inner-Sakura appeared behind the thinking Sakura with a angry look. _**'SHANNARO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN, AND EVEN THAT BITCH HITOMI IS ATTENDING TO STEAL 'MY' FUTURE HUSBAND TO GET AWAY FROM IT!'**_

That cause Sakura upset for that she didn't have a chance to meet him and know him? but right now, she was decide to avoid her and not to talk to her for the cause of Naruto's loneliness? And Hitomi was overprotective? It's because her protectiveness cause her 'former' brother lonely since his birthday. But right now.

The proposal is decided, she and her future husband will be married soon when they are Shinobi now? They considered adult when they weared the forehead protecter.

"Well, now. I guess I tell the Elders of the council about this and then I called all the Jonin senseis to see this." Minato pronounced.

As the sunset-blond and lavender-rosette nodded for understand.

"Good, you all prepare your gear, and since today is our first day as a team. We are not going to be doing any missions or training." Kakashi tated. "And the maintain you all prepare to test you with a success rate of 66%."

_'66%?'_ Thought Sakura.

"66% chance of success And 34% chance of failing and returns to the academy, correct?" Naruto corrected the senstence.

"That's right, Kurosaki-san." Minato respond and Kushina shocked of what Minato respond that her husband called their former son as 'Kurosaki-san'. "If your succeed... your all officially Team 11." He finished.

Naruto replied. "Sure, but it will better be done. Hokage-sama." With a cold eyes at them.

As Kakashi felt nervous about Kurosaki Head's attitude, but right now is that if his not one of people who ignored Naruto or not? But then again if try not to provoked him.

"And one more thing?" Naruto stated. "I'm calling the Squad 11 as Gotei Squad? Because of my coat and vest symbol." Naruto request/declared the name the team.

As Minato nodded. "Very well, be there at 3pm, and you may dismissed."

"And you better pack your gear for your test, too and also don't eat lunch, over wise you'll puke." Kakashi added.

With them nodded respond and as Naruto grab Sakura's waist then disappeared with a blur to use Shunpo'd with her to dismissed.

Then as Minato looked at his student and said. "You better not late! Or else..." Minato pointed at his wife and that cause Kakashi shivered his spine for his not late because of when Kushina is around and he replied. "I understand, sensei."

**==At Naruto's Shinigami Shop==**

So Naruto and Sakura arrived back to Shinigami Shop... or rather 'their' shop now, soon.

"Sakura?" Naruto called.

"Hm?" Sakura respond.

Naruto rubbing his nose and said. "I was thinking? I was...*inhale* I guess I'll give you some new arsenal for you, if that's okay?"

Sakura shocked. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Come on, Sakura-hime. We better get to my shop and going to my forge to something special for you." Naruto stated. And Sakura nodded understand.

As the two entered Naruto's Shop, walking into the Forge and as Sakura outside the forge to take a sit on the couch next to the door on the tailoring room. It was quiet for a while as she was rested with a Novel of 'Life as a Substitute Soul Reaper' she reading, that Naruto writes? But that's a new volume, as on the small table in front of her, Naruto is on the forge, getting a new arsenal ready for his lover and as with Sakura on the other hand sitting waitiing to him to finished it. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, So she took time so she could see the door patient.

"So Naruto...how long are you going to finished it!?" She asked called for Naruto in return.

"Almost done, honey!" Naruto replied.

Sakura sighed, thinking it over. But she she couldn't help with a giggle that he called her 'honey' if they are married and deicde to wait any longer.

**==Skip in moment==**

As Sakura sigh and decide to call in. "Naru-kun, can I go in?" She asked.

In the Forge. Naruto sigh. "Sure!" He replied.

Ax Sakura smile and then she stood on the couch and then went to the door as she open the door walk through as get entered the forge, but this is her first time that she entering the forge and what she saw in the room filled with swords, light padded armors, and everything is amazing.

As she saw Naruto was still working with the arsenals that he adjusted. As Naruto turn his head looked at the rosette with a smile.

"So Naruto...what are you going to do?" She asked hesitantly, as she stared at him.

As he continue place some parts together then he stop for a moment and Naruto sighed, thinking it over.

"I will probably take part, I'll follow my own footsteps and become just as strong of a ninja as I am the Nidaime Rikudou Sannin. If I become stonger, then I can have myself to my reputations and you...are very special to me." Sakura's heart almost jumped, he would take part?

"Saku-hime? For all my life and heart, no matter what...I won't able to leave by your side." Naruto stated. As he went towards her.

Sakura shocked "You...really mean it Naruto-kun?" Naruto realized her insecurity and smiled, making her smile too.

He replied. "Of course Sakura, I'm not going to leave you." Sakura got up from her way she stand and sat front to him, making him blush.

"I'm happy, Naru-kun." She leaned on him and intertwined their fingers, holding his hand tight.

"W-what about you Sakura?" He asked back, with a bit of a stutter.

"Of course I will become strong too. I need to put the skills you have taught me to good use so maybe I can become a better Medical Kunoichi." Naruto smiled as he almost finished further onto his arsenal.

They shared a moment of quiet before Naruto went back the working table from the Forge, then she watching her lover was still working then there was a couch on the forge, so she can sit there, at least and as his done and went on the couch that Sakura seated and now offer her hand and as Sakura accepted.

"Alright, koi! (Love) It's finished and There is something I want to give you Sakura, come here." The girl followed, blushing as Naruto kept his hand with hers the entire time.

They went into a working table in the forge room, Sakura already seen before, and her eyes widened in admitted in amazement. The room was like an armory, filled with swords and armor and so many different designs for the Katanas and weaponry. Naruto let go of her hand to go grab something and she could only stand in the doorway, overwhelmed.

"Here it is. Sakura, come here." She looked at Naruto and saw him holding something for her and quickly joined him.

"I want you to have this, it will help you in the genin test." Upon realization of what it was, Sakura gasped.

Those arsenals what Naruto was holding? It was the a version of the Hidden blades with leather bracers? **(AN: Think Black Flag Version, Edward's Hidden Blade Bracers.)** But right now Naruto replaced a new Hidden Blades too? But the Pivot blade and normal Hidden that was from 6-7 years when he was still a Academy and now he had his own Dagger like the Blade of Phoenix, too.

"M-my own hidden blades?" He nodded and began to help her fit on the leather braces to strap it to her forearm.

_'Naruto said that this was same weapon and tool before he save me from the bullies...but it's diffenent...now that he is giving me one, does that mean he considers me an a better Kunoichi too?'_

"Thank you Naruto..I don't know what to say."

Naruto just smiled.

Sakura, did what she felt was right. Leaning in, her lips crashed against Naruto's in what would be their real kiss_ completely_. As the blonde return the kiss, and he even wrap his arms around her for the kiss that lasted for what felt like an hour. It was innocent and sweet, both a 'thank you' and an 'I love you'.

After seeing Naruto's dazed and confused look afterward, Sakura did not regret her choice and giggled.

_'Oh Naruto, so sweet.'_

"Come on, koi? We better get to _'bath'_ for some _'refreshing' _until our time for our test, ne?" Naruto asked.

Sakura flinched that he knew what he meant? And she replied to her lover. "Sure, Naru-kun. We don't want to be late and after we take a little _'dip'_ for until we'll be on our way~~."

As the Couple went to the Tailoring room? As they going...under, for a 'bathing' for another for today.

**==Training Grounds 7 - 2:48pm==**

As Naruto and Sakura arrived the Training grounds 7? It's the famous training grounds that ever know. since after the Sandaime and his team; The Legendary Sannins, but since since Squad 7 is also a team that compared with The Rookie of the Year, The Kunoichi of the Year and the Dead Last of the Year? But since they been trained about the ranks, but it doesn't matter about titles or not. And then as the generations of Team 7s are: Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya? THaey are the 1st Generation of Squad 7, and the 2nd Generation Squads? Now is Jiraiya, Minato, Fugaku and Tenzin, 3rd is Minato and his team; Kakashi, Obito and Rin? Since then Obito died during the 3rd War in Kannabi Bridge? Since he sacrificed to save his crush and told kakashi to take care of her, as for Rin? She died that causing her to suicide for until the Mist attend to use her as a time bomb for destroyed Konoha? Since they were plotted to would later become the unwilling Jinchuriki? it was Kiri's part of the plot to destroy Konoha? but since Kakashi killed her that was she which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin, impaling herself on his hand.

But since Kakashi got a gift from Obito? As now Kakashi wield the Sharingan of Obito? before he killed Rin accidentally? He awoken the 2nd stage of the Sharingan? That Mangekyo Sharingan. But since first he complete the mature state of the eye. But since he got nightmares and pain about he killed Rin by his hands?

During mission? along with Gai? Since Kakashi got a mental trauma suffered from the Chidori he used? But he still have pain and suffering and now as Minato assigned him to be the Shadow of ANBU, and then his codename as 'Dog'. But then again. His life is lot like hell.

**(AN: I couldn't figured it out about the other 2 teammates of Minato? But I decide to made it up.)**

Back with Naruto and Sakura? They decide to practice with their Zanjutsu when the jonins arrived. Naruto place his Zangetsu on the ground and Sakura's Sode no Shirayuki same as well that cross together. **(AN: Think Sword Art Online S1 Opening's Kirito's** **Elucidator Sword and Asuna's Lambent Light Rapier Sword Cross together on the ground.)**

With that as Naruto's dragon bracelet on his left hand that he obtained as a gift from Bahamut**, **as the bracelet begun to glow in azure flash of light and then it manifest into the 'Konpeki Kame Ryū' Gauntlet as he place his right hand on the Blue Orb glows on the hand and grabs a small orb of light and the flash of light, as it fades it materialize 2 training bokkens and as Naruto toss the bokken to his lover and as Sakrua catch it and with a smirks on their faces and then make a stance. And then they start practicing...

Moment later as Naruto and Sakura clashing with their bokkens and as then they keep clashing then...

As then a swirls of leaves that revealed to be Kushina and Kakashi. As kakashi spoke.

"Good. You're all here." He said eyeing each and every one of them.

As now Kushina nor Kakashi saw Naruto and Sakura was practicing with the bokkens that could tell that they been practicing with kenjutsu, but as Kushina didn't trained Naruto in the past. As they stop for moment and as Naruto looked at Kushina and Kakashi that they arrived with a emotionless face and he look away from his sight from Kushina's face and looked at his girlfriend/lover and told her to continue with her training and she nod replied.

"Alright let's get the test started." Kushina said getting everyone attention. "Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded at her and revealed two bells in front of them then set a clock on top of the wooden post.

As Naruto and Sakura grab their respectful swords then putting the bokkens in the post, Naruto has his sword wrap with cloth as a impromptu sheath slung over his back and Sakura grab hers too, as her sword's ribbon wrapping on the blade as impromptu sheath and slung over the back of her waist and as the ribbon wrap her right shoulder like a sash as the long ribbon wrap the end of the blade and as the and looked at the jonin instructors. **(AN: Like Ichigo's Zangetsu's bandage sheath.)**

"Now the objective of the test is to get the bells from us before the time limit is over, I'll warn you come at us with the intent to killing or you won't get the bells from us got it?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Oh yeah the one who couldn't get a bell will be returned to the academy." Kakashi said making the rosette eyes widen while Naruto eyes slightly narrowed.

Kakashi's eye relaxed slightly then, returning back to its characteristic apathy as he continued. "You can use anything you want in this exercise," he began, his voice lingering mockingly over the last word, as if this were a game rather than something that could determine the course of the rest of their lives. "Kunai, shuriken," he eyed Zanbatou slung over the back of his blond prospective junior instrustor and thought of the blade that he hadn't seriously used since his Anbu days, but had brought along just in case the kid was skilled enough with his own sword that kunai wouldn't suffice, "swords, jutsu…but you won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

As Naruto grab the hilt on his blade as the bandage unwrap for ready to begin and as Sakura put on some gloves on the utility pockets on her waist coat that Naruto give it to her, then grab the hilt and as the sword's ribbon unwrap it out as well.

"Alright everyone ready?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"BEGIN!" The genins spread out and hide from the jounins sight.

_'Alright, now they hide their selves well while Naruto….What the hell? Why can't detect his chakra at all it's like he disappeared and including Sakura too!'_ Kushina said and Kakashi looked Kushina expression and knew in what she was thinking.

_'So she noticed that Naruto's chakra is completely gone like it vanished into the thin air.'_ Kakashi thought. _'And also Sakura's.'_

"Um Kushina-senpai how good is Naruto?" Kakashi asked and pang of guilt hit Kushina.

"I don't know me or Minato-kun never trained him." Kushina stated sadly and Kakashi eye widen.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was far away from the training ground and he was in standing in the branch of the tallest tree as Naruto using **Bakudo** **#26. Kyokkō (Bent Light) **to conseal himself and was using reiraku to his eyes to see Kushina and Kakashi. same goes as Sakura, as she Sakura learn Kyokko and that make sure they can't sense theri chakra signatures and then as Naruto draw a mark on his arm and chant:

|_"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens."_|

Naruto whispered. **"‡Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra!‡"** As he raised his right hand on the side and as generates a glowing rectangular box and performs various hand movements to create single root-like extensions in the air. And communicate with his lover.

_'Sakura, can you hear me?'_

**==With Sakura==**

Sakura was hiding behind the bushes, and using same Bakudo Kyokko Kido to conceal herself and then as her head jerk out that she recognize the feeling.

_'Sakura, can you hear me?'_ Naruto's voice came in.

_'Naruto-kun? Yes I can hear you, what is it?'_ Since he taught her about communication Kido.

_'Well our main objective is to use get the bells but one of us will return to the academy, but I already heard from my parents? As I already know of an incomplete team before unless…The bells are just a distraction to keep us from knowing the real meaning of the test but what is it?'_ Naruto thought then he scan around and saw the hiding spots of his teammates but all of them are separated then his eyes widen in shock in realization.

_'It's TEAMWORK! They wanted us to work together to get the bells!'_ Sakura thought happily as she solved the true meaning of the test.

_'That's right, hime. I take Kakashi-sensei down as a hostage and you distract Kushina-san, while we can stand a chance on our advantage? But it fails... I already create a back-up plan.'_ Naruto instructed.

_'Right, and I take you some time to you capture him, and love you?' She said._

_'Thanks, and give me a sign koi, love you too.'_ he replied.

**==With Kushina and Kakashi==**

"8 minutes has passed and nobody has attacked us yet, maybe they figured out the test." Kakashi stated when suddenly a barrage of kunai attack them up front and Kushina pulled out a katana while Kakashi pulled his kunai and they deflected the attacks.

_'A surprise attack?_' Kushina thought when she suddenly sensed another chakra coming towards her she turns around with her katana the ready.

CLANG!

Kushina was surprised to see Naruto attack her with Zangetsu in his hand that cause Kushina nervous that the blade he was wielded then suddenly a Sakura came out of the bushes and throws a barrage of kunais towards her and Kakashi. The two jounin jump high in the air to avoid it and Sakura followed Kushina in the air with her Sode no Shirayuki once the both of them clashes with their katanas. Kakashi was about to help Kushina when he heard a voice.

"‡**Hado #33. Sokatsui!‡**" A voice shouted and Kakashi look from where it was coming from and saw Clone of Naruto then the clone fires blue discharge wave of flames at Kakashi quickly use Body Replacement Jutsu and switch his self with a log.

_'That was a close call, but I got to say they have a good teamwork.'_ Kakashi thought who was hiding in the bushes when he used Body Replacement Jutsu. _'And also, that's the same move last night.'_ But before could continue his thoughts he suddenly black out the last thing he saw was a blond hair before he lost consciousness.

**==Moments later==**

Kakashi started to wake up and found himself tied up. He tried to use Kawarimi no Jutsu to get out of the ropes but something was blocking his chakra.

"So you're awake now." A voice said and something walks out from the shadow and reveals to be Naruto.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said in surprised and Naruto just smirked at him.

"Surprised that you can't use any chakra sensei? Well it was really simple really I just made a seal in the ropes so that anyone who got caught in the ropes won't be able to use any chakra until I release the seal." Naruto explained and Kakashi just look at him with wide eyes and couldn't help but be amazed at hearing this, then he heard sound of bells and saw that Naruto had one of the bells in his hand.

"Now I'm gonna make you our hostage in exchange of the bells." Naruto stated.

"What do you mea-"Kakashi didn't finish as he was knockout by Naruto again by a hand chop in back of his neck.

As Naruto leap Kakashi place it on his left shoulder and then a coin with black powder in it and flip it on his side and thrust his right arm and the markings are drawing itself in his arm then a glowing rectangular box and said. **"‡Bakudo 77. ****Tenteikūra‡" **as use his communication Bakudo.

_'Sakura, I got the package__? Hold her off much longer?'_ Naruto called.

_'Right, Naru-kun? I hold her off until you're here.'_Sakura replied.

As Naruto deactivate** Tenteikūra **and Shunpo'd to the location to where Sakura can hold Kushina any longer.

**==With Kushina and Sakura==**

Kushina was currently fighting Sakura with the sword on her hand and so far she was impressed by their teamwork. As Kushina looked at the sword on her hand with a long white ribbon in it. And as Sakura holding her Zanpakutō upside down, that cause Kushina confused that what kind of stance is?

Performing a very familiar movement of her body –similar to a dance, her sword soon points upward as she keeps her steely eyes on her opponent.

**"‡Some no mai:...‡ **(First Dance,)**"** As Sakura Shunpo'd that surprised Kushina then as she appeared behind her on the distance. Making a slashing motion when her target is in position, "**‡Tsukishiro!‡ **(_White Moon_)**"**

Her voice was calm, serene as she nearly whispers the words. Soon a large outline of a circle appears around under the Kushina's feet, as a blue glow radiates within the circle.

_'SHIT!'_

Kushina avoid only has a breath as a pillar of ice shots into the heavens where she once stood. They are floored by the massive size of the ice that seems to stretch into the sky, and quickly duck and weave as it breaks and crumbles back to the earth. But she looked on an eye at the rosette.

_'A Hyoton user? When did she learn Hyoton? I thought the Yuki Clan was wipe out during the Bloodline Purge? Or maybe there's survivors there? But, the Harunos dosn't use Hyoton, but how?' _Kushina though. _'I wonder...' _as she looked on the sight that Sakura standing behind her was holding a sword on her shoulders that it seems familiar _'Isn't that...?'_

As Kushina spoke. "Is that the 'Sword' can make Ice, Sakura?" she asked.

"Yes, it is, Kushina-san?" Sakura stated. "And don't even think about it taking 'Sode no Shirayuki' from me if you attended to obtained yourself, don't you." Sakura complained.

Kushina seyes widen that she heard the name before. _'Sode no Shirayuki!?' Then that's 'Yuki no Tsurugi!' So that's explained that she make a pillar of Ice and Why Naru-chan didn't give it to Hitomi? So this is person who was chosen to wield 'Yuki no Tsurugi', Jiraiya give us the describe about? Then that means the 'prophecy' is fulfilled'_ She thought stated and said. "i never said about taking the sword! Why would I do that?" She seriously.

"Alright, then...you asked for it." Sakura said and Horizontal Slash her blade on the right side, as the long white ribbon form a impromptu sheath again and she attached on her back on her waist and also a long ribbon holds hers Zanpakutō's sheath in place on her right shoulder and is wrap it tied to it at either end like a sash.

Sakura smirked. "Now let's get started." As her fist lift on her side and generate her reiatsu and with a word. **"‡Shunkō!‡"**

As her body generates her back and shoulders as her Reiatsu takes the form of white lightning. as the ground cracked as the debris lift ups and crumbles into dust and then as (her clothes are not ripped apart because of her outfit is not effected, thanks to Sode no Shirayuki and Older Sakura that made a fabric that prevent the effects of Shunko, plus the waist coat and glove is also made of same fabric.) that cause Kushina shocked that she think it looked like the 3rd or 4th Raikage's Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release: Armot)? But it's diffenet, as Sakura drives her Kidō into one's arms and legs.

Kushina maintained his even expression, as he looked at Sakura.

"Here I come!" Sakura said in confident.

Sakura rushed forward in high speed and Kushina moved to meet her in defensive stance with switch her sword in reversed grip and make it as a shield. and that how fast she is. Dodging his first strike, Kushina retaliated with a closed fist to her jaw. Kushina was taken aback when Sakura, instead of dodging it like he had expected him to, open fisted it sideward.

'_That's a completely different style of fighting, and fast too.'_

It was true. It almost felt as if, Sakura was like…_water_,and as Kushina observed his movements as they fought, he could sense a rare fluidity in the boy's punches and kicks.

Looking at the girl, one would think heavy punches and kicks, and a style that relied more on power. However, that was completely proven wrong, as it was evident from the way the boy fought. Her punches were more like _jabs, _quick and fast. Another thing Kushina noted was that Sakura favored neither hand. In fact, though she knew Sakura was right-handed from the way he had fought initially, she could no longer make it out now. But it's faster and powerful too.

_'She is faster then the Yodaime Raikage,'_ Kushina thinks as Sakura disappeared with Shunpo then she appeared below of her. _'And it's better then Minato-kun's Hiraishin or Shisui of the Body Flicker.'_

Dodging, an incoming uppercut, Kushina backed up slightly and countered with a lower left kick. Again, instead of dodging, she palmed it to a different angle.

"Is that all, Kushina-sensei?"

"Don't count on it."

Kushina decided to crank the speed up slightly. Sakura seemed to react positively, and adjusted very quickly.

"Doesn't seem like you can attack _'now'_, does it, Sakura?"

Sakura was fending off almost all of Kushina's attacks, and subsequently this meant that Kushina was not giving her the luxury of time to counter.

"Don't count on it."

To Kushina's surprise, Sakura suddenly leapt up, deciding to try an aerial route.

'_Not going to work.'_

That attack would have caught even a mid-level chuunin off-guard, but Kakashi had already switched her gait.

Sakura's advance was stopped when Kushina's fist made contact with Sakura's pectoral. That was when Kushina received his first big surprise of the day.

Sakura had apparently anticipated that one, and had angled her chest the moment she saw Kushina's arm shooting forward. Due to the angle, Sakura was pushed towards the left in mid-air, and had relied on that push.

From the side, Sakura reached out her arm. It was still too far away to make real contact.

What Kushina had never counted on was a _'blade'_ appearing from Sakura's wrist.

_*Schnick*_

"Gotcha."

Sakura wedged the blade on the shoulder of Kushina's green flak jacket, above the flesh, helping her pivot off it, and extend her leg to make solid contact, from Kushina's right.

Kushina recoiled as her leg hit her face and the impact threw her backward.

"Didn't see THAT coming, did ya'?"

Kushina stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Huh. I see. A blade, hidden in your left wrist. Ingenious. Your fighting style itself, is one I have rarely seen. I wonder where you got that blade?"

"Oh, this?"

Standing a few feet apart, Sakura extended the blade and held it up to the sunlight.

Kushina observed the blade closely. The material looked completely unfamiliar. It was certainly not made in the Leaf Village, that was for sure. She would need to ask about that later. And then she looked at the other that made a mental note she will be careful herself that there's another one on the right wrist.

Sakura can tell about Kushina's face that her hidden blades on her wrists

"Is that all?"

Kushina knew the question was futile. He was sure the boy had more up his sleeve. A nagging feeling told him that he was about to receive his biggest surprise yet.

"You really think that?"

Sure enough, rosette as her Shunko active and Sakura suddenly formed the cross 'ram' seal.

With a puff of smoke, four other Sakura's appeared, all identical.

'_I see. She plans to incorporate Bunshin with her attacks.'_

"Ready? HERE I COME!"

As the five Sakura's charged with top-speed, Kushina stated. She didn't really expect the two young students to get the point of this test. In fact, she felt she'd be greatly surprised if they even stopped to think of the true nature of this test.

As the Sakura's drew closer, Kushina could easily make out which the actual Sakura was. The girl left quite a lot of clues behind in _this_ certain style of attack.

They suddenly jumped in different directions. Two clones appeared on her left, and one on her right, while two attacked head-on.

'_An impressive strategy. She's cut off all routes of escape, with minimal use of clones. However, the main flaw lies in the fact that I am aware of the true caster of the jutsu.'_

And so, quicker than he let on, Kushina lunged forward with her sword, and connected square on Sakura's stomach.

However, Kushina never expected the girl to _counter_. The problem was, _she_ didn't.

Her clone did.

With a dull 'thunk', the three clones on her sides all connected, and Kushina was thrown back again. Then a voice came in her attention.

|_"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!_..."| Kushina head look up in the sky at there's another Sakura clone that she figured. _'It was distraction!'_ she though with her eyes wide and rosette's words continue. |"..._Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm!..."_| _'What was she saying or muttering about?' _Kushina wondered. As Sakura raised her right arm, aimed at Kushina and generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of her hand, as Kushina shocked that it looked like Kakashi's Raikiri or Chidori. _'That looks like kakashi's Chidori or Raikiri! I better avoid it if she attack with it.'_ She though in horror of the assassination jutsu that almost killed her and Sakura finished her chant. |"_...Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"_|

**"‡Hadō #63. ********Raikōhō!**‡"

Sakura fires the built-up energy at Kushina as a massive concentration of energy which resembles a lightning strike. The effect has devastatingly destructive results.

But then Sakura sensed that she got away from her Kido spell with her Replacement Jutsu.

As Kushina got away from Sakura's Raikoho and then looked at results from the area that it very catastrophic amount of damage the training area and then she thought that wasn't Raikiri or Chidori, but then she shots out a lightning-base jutsu with her hand with one hand sign and then as she tried to couldn't figured it ou, but? Sakura shots lightning with words or something and then as what her action was didn't but right now.

Kushina spoke. "Th-That wasn't **Chidori** (Thousand Birds) or **Raikiri** (Lightning Blade) and even the Raiton no Yoroi too?" She asked.

Sakura smirked as she deactivate her 'Shunko' and respond. "I have special Senseis' who taught me everything." Sakura answered. "And Naru-kun's Kaa-san taught me a lot as well~~." She added.

kushina flinch that she heard a word 'Naruto's kaa-san?' that since Naruto was adopted by a replacement mother since he is no longer the Namikaze or Uzumaki, and also he is no longer acknowledge them as a his parents anymore, that cause Kushina grab the hilt and clings it with a gritted her teeth that that her own son was raised by the random women, but she tried many times to searching her, when she finds her...she has business with within her by forcing her to bring her son back. And it's been years since he left home with a hateful mood, as she and her family were trying to convince her son to come back to home, but her son didn't even want to talk to them about it.

"Your right, when if I see her...I will have a chat with her." Kushina said in confident.

"But, you better be, as long as I'll distract you long enough when he gets here with a package to strike you and obtain the bells." Sakura pronounce with a confident cheeky face.

Kushina shocked. "You were distracted me? How did you come up with? And how can I can't even sense your chakra and" she said and lavender-rosette nodded respond.

Sakura respond. "Simple, Naru-kun use a _'jutsu'_ to communicated me to give me a plan to beat you or surrender your bells to me, is that simple." She explained she didn't say kido word because if Kushina couldn't know.

As Sakura charge and grab her Zanpakuto and as the ribbon sheath unwrap falls away and as the ribbon back in the long state, and now prepare to strike and Kushina drew her sword and deflect her attack and then as she keep clashing.

As Kushina deflect and counter Sakura's attack, then explain in her mind. _'How did Naruto proform a jutsu that communicate Sakura? But his not a Yamanaka? Only Yamanaka Clan to preform it, but, maybe since Naruto was working Kyoka's flower shop when he was seven? But, that impossible. Since I didn't sense the chakra in mere range but then again as she though of something about the unknown jutsu and the numbers that she called.'_ Kushina still clashing and think of something about the unknown jutsu. '_Wait a minute? 63? Hado? and last thing back in the office the one called 'Bakudo #1. Sai' when we got binding from a weird jutsu? And what Hitomi told me that 'Shitotsu Sansen' he called by the number 30 that pinned her when she went to Ino's place? Back in Hitomi's and Naruto's birxthdays last night? He use called 'Rikujōkōrō' with a number 61 that bind her unable to move freely and last thing when Tsunade was drunk, before when she went Naruto to learn improve the medical skills that he blocked her powerful punch that called another jutsu called 'Danku' with number 81? But why has with do with number and even he use a Rinnegan's Jutus is called 'Shinra Tensei', as well.'_ Kushina analyzed about Naruto's or Sakura's Kido, but it turns out that she or her family that didn't fine a single answer.

A they clashing continuously and as Sakura fires a barrage of shurikens, while Kushina deflect them all. And as She couldn't sense Naruto because of he was good at hide his chakra signatures.

As Sakura make a single hand sign and that cause Kushina's eyes wide that she will prepared to avoid it.

Sakura yelled. **"‡Futon: Rankudan!‡ **(Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet)**" **A wind bullet was going at an incredible speed that Kushina had barely had the time to dodge the deadly air bullet.

"How-" Kushina is about to say.

Sakura cut her sentence. "Naruto-kun made many jutsus have one hand seal and also any jutsus have one hand-sign just for him and he showed me how to use it after I asked him to help me. Other than him, I know how to use a one hand seals for any elemental jutsus. Me and Naruto are the only ones that can do these at the moment!" Sakura said as she jumped up into the air with her sword and tried to attack Kushina.

_'Naruto and Sakura are the Wind user? So that means he can make jutsus with one hand-sign? But that's impossible. He can preforms jutsus with one hand sign just like Nidaime-sama does, so that means...he is the 'True Child of Prophecy'!'_ Kushina thought about Naruto's Neglected? But training Hitomi was a bad move for leading Naruto to leave the Uzumaki-Namikaze Family, because of their mistakes but the only one thing?... Hitomi is the only child left of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Family that Naruto was lead to his reputation, with Naruto gone? Many Villagers praised him. The rate of Naruto and Namikazes praised: Naruto has now 88% of the villagers praised and her daughter is has 12% of the villagers_, _if Hitomi will lost her respects as a heir of the Namikaze as this rate? Nothing will to stop it from happening_._

"And his a 'payback' for what you did to my future husband!" Sakura yell in rage causing Kushina shocked of that she meant 'future husband' and preform a hand-sign(s) with a: Bird + Crossed Tiger + Clap hands

As Kushina saw Sakura preform 3 hand sign? But she about to avoid and but then she saw all the liquid moisture surrounds Sakura with a particles of amount of water and then as water became frozen that shocked Kushina that she must it know Sakura is maybe a Wind user, but a water as well, then that makes her...a Ice User.

Once Sakura concentrated her control and said to Kushina. "This is my new Jutsu, Naruto-kun developed, and with Naru-kun's help? Hope you can dodge this! **‡Hyoton: Hyoryudan no Jutsu!‡** (Ice Style: Ice Dragon Bullet)"

As the Ice particles shots out in the air and shapes a Dragon is similar then 'Suiryuudan' (Water Dragon) and a large amount of water turn into ice into a giant, then charge it straight to Kushina and counter it with...

**"‡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu‡" **(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet) as the moisture from the remnants of the liquid moisture and as the liquid begun to warp it took the shape of a massive dragon that roars at the ice Dragon and as the 2 element dragon make contact and the Hyoruudan overpowered the Suiruudan and then as it as the dragon almost approached to Kushina and as she wait to let dragon to strike and...now Kushina jump back far from distance AS the Sakura Hyoryuudan hit the ground and explode unleashes giant spikes made of ice, capable of piercing through a trees. As Kushina ran far fastest with the chakra enhanced, she could but as the spike almost reach her and as she jump on the nearby tree and as the she's on the top and what she saw in horror of what she saw, the jutsu saw used that cause half of the training grounds that giant spikes of his is only sized as a Compound that destroys everything.

As Kushina sensed Sakura's chakra and she quick turn that She saw Sakura throwing a Fuma Shruken at her, and she dodge it and Kushina charged at the rosette. And as they clashing their swords once again.

_'Sakura have shown great teamwork with Naruto by distracted me what Sakura said, for long enough to strike me, so far but where is he?'_ Kushina thought as she landed on the lake of training grounds then she immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sakura attack her with a open palm front of her aand yelled..

**"‡Hadō #31. ********Shakkahō!**‡" Sakura generates and fires an Small-size Orb of Crimson red energy on her palm at Kushina.

Kushina shocked that another unknown jutsu with no hand sign too, immediately made bunch of hand seals.

**"‡Suiton: Suijinheki‡** (Water style: Water Encampment Wall!)**"** Kushina shouted and immediately the water rised in front of her and extinguished the fireball. Sakura were now looking at the red hair woman with calculating eyes.

_'Naru-koi how much longer?'_ Sakura though to asked herself before could respond she felt a Reiryoku pulse send to her. She looks at the small seal in her wrist that Naruto drew to her and saw it glow blue.

"About now" Sakura said then Naruto appeared in front of them and everyone was surprised when they saw Kakashi (who was unconscious) with him.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Naruto said then he faced Kushina then his expression turned cold and pulled out a New Hidden blade at the unconscious sliver hair jounin neck and Kushina was surprised at this.

"Give me the bells sensei, before I slit his throat." Naruto said coldly and that sends shiver to Kushina's spine. Kushina looks at Naruto eyes and only saw they didn't held any emotion at all and he doesn't look like that he was bluffing.

Kushina stared at him for several seconds before she sighed in defeat and reached for the bells, before she could throw it at him they heard the alarm ringing. The genins groaned in annoyance while Kushina sighed in relief before looking at them with a grinning face.

"Looks like it over" Kushina said and the genin just had depressed look on their face except for Naruto who just sighed in disappointed for not finishing the task in time.

**==Near the wooden posts==**

Now Kushina and Kakashi (who just woke up) were facing Naruto and Sakura.

"Well you all failed to get the bells well except for Naruto of course." Kakashi said.

"Not exactly" Naruto said everyone looks at him confused then they saw he had a smirked on his face. He pulls out three bells and everyone was looks at him shocked especially the two jounins. Kushina look at her ninja pouch to find the bells but couldn't find it.

"How did you-"

"While you had your guard down when we were heading here I used a shadow clone and henge them into bells and used replacement jutsu. This was only my back-up plan when you are not going to give the bells when I had Kakashi hostage. I already prepared the clones that were changed into bells before I faced you." Naruto stated and everyone could help but to be shock and amazed at this.

"Okay since you have the bells Naruto who are going gives the other two?" Kakashi asked and Naruto just threw the 1 bells towards his girlfriend and she managed catch. Sakura was impress by her boyfriend's actions except for the two jonins who were observing his actions with calculating eyes.

"She can have the bell, besides the true meaning of the test is teamwork anyway. The bells were only distractions for us to prevent from seeing what the real meaning of test is." Naruto explained.

"He's right Naru-kun told me about the test and came up with the plan. I never knew that Kakashi-sensei would easily catch off guard." Sakura said and giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face.

"Besides I have another back plan if Kakashi wants me back to the academy." Naruto said and everyone looked at him confused until he pulls out something from his pocket. The Kushina and Sakura eyes widen in shock while Kakashi had a horror look on his face. In Naruto hand was the Icha Icha book that Kakashi was reading and was a limited edition with autograph sign by Jiraya himself.

"I can always burn this as a pay back and go to his apartment and burn rest of the books." Naruto explained and Kakashi immediately went on his knees and started to beg Naruto not to burn his book.

"Please Naruto don't burn it." Kakashi pleaded and bowing his head to the ground which was really pathetic. Naruto thought it was funny and decided to play with him.

"Hey you said if I didn't have a bell that I would go back to the academy so consider this as a payback beside I'm sure majority of female population will be happy that the book is destroyed anyway." Naruto said as he few hand signs and spit a small fireball towards one of the wooden post and it started to burn. Naruto started to put the book near the burning wooden log.

"Say bye bye to your book Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Alright! You pass the test! Now please return my book please!" Kakashi pleaded and Naruto looks at Kushina and she nodded at him. Naruto gives back the book and in one swipe Kakashi happily hugged his book and Naruto just shook his head.

"Well I'm to say that you all pass, and I have to say Naruto-kun your planning was brilliant. You told the Sakura to distract us using their teamwork so that we would completely focus on them until one of us had our guard down and use the one you knock out as a hostage." Kushina said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"But the more embarrassing part is that Kakashi was easily knocked out by a tokubetsu genin." Naruto added and Sakura giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face and sending glare at Naruto who completely ignored it. Kushina claps her hand to get everyone attention.

"Alright everyone I would like to congratulate you all for a job well done. You all were able to retrieve the bells and you used to teamwork to get it." Kushina said.

"But remember these words 'Those who break the rules are trash but those you leave their comrades are worse than trash' take this words to the heart." Kakashi added and the genins nodded but they didn't notice that Naruto had a small smile on his face in hearing those words. He liked Kakashi principles and agreed with them.

On Naruto's mind? The Kurosaki, Naruto and Sakura heard the same thing as Naruto's Adopted brother who said the same thing, it was Obito who said the line before during the 3rd Shinobi War and they have admitted and that was as when he gave his Sharingan to kakashi's left eye as a gift. Back in Reality

"Alright team 11, aka Gotei Squad is now an official team! We are going to start to take missions and begin training now as a leaf genin. That's all. Dismissed!" Kushina said, then she and Kakashi disappeared. Naruto sighs and was about to leave the training ground when suddenly Sakura clungs to his arm.

"Come on Naruto-kun let's celebrate!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Sure...what do you want to do?" He asked, shrugging.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Let's go out together and get some food for celebration!" Naruto flinched, he didn't expect Sakura to want to go out with him.

Sure they had been getting along well and the training was great, but Naruto know she loved him more then ever that way. This was the sign he was waiting for.

"Sure, then let's go to Ichirakus? It's been a while I haven't eat there for a while, but it's troublesome to forgot." Naruto said as Sakura nodded and they headed to Ichiraku Raman to eat (a certain Nara sneezed).

**==At the hokage tower - Jonin Assembly==**

Minato, The Elders plus Danzo and the Jonin instructors could not believe on their eyes, as Sandaime using the **Tōmegane no Jutsu**(Telescope Technique or Crystal Ball Jutsu): A technique that uses a crystal ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. The user must know that person's chakra pattern. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the crystal ball will be able to confirm their position. As this technique is infallible for intelligence purposes, the Former Third Hokage used it to maintain public order in the village. As the Crystal ball is linked with Large Screen TV for everyone watch the test.

But as all the jonin muttering and whispering about the actions and then as like: 'Haruno can use Hyoton? That's rare?' or 'A jutsu with one hand sign?' or 'Her sword was made of Ice and the a circle came out in the ground then shots up in the sky?' or 'How did Kurosaki-san can lift a sword with on hand? It about 100cm.' or 'that sword with the ribbon is beautiful? I wish I have a sword like that.' and lastly 'did you see the huge Ice Dragon that size like the Suiryuudan no jutsu, it's incredible!'

As the 3 one of the Elite Jonins that are famous of all in Konoha and plus few Tokubetsu Jonin too.

"Man! I can't believe it, she can use wind-base jutsu like I did, damn! I wished I can learned that jutsu too." Man said with a cigarette on his mouth. a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

That Man name Asuma Sarutobi, the Son of Hiruzen, the former Sandaime and late Biwako Sarutobi, and one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja were a group of twelve elite warriors who had left their village and had pledged their lives to protect the Fire Daimyo? Since he left the Guardians since sometime before the group was disbanded. And the Jonin sensei of Team 9; The 2nd Generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.

And he return to Konoha for not protect the 'King' and since his Father tell him the answer, but now he responded his father's answer but it was 'new generation will born'. **(AN: You know the Answer about the King Shogi piece?)**

"I agreed, Asuma? She is not a fan-girl type, but she's good at swords? And the sword stance is like a dance motion? But I also wished if she can teach me about Mae-kenjutsu (Dance Sword Techniques)?" Said the women is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Her Name is Kurenai Yūhi, The Genjutsu Specialist and the a best tracker and the Jonin sensei of Team 8; The Tracking Squad? Since Hyuga can use Byakugan and Jyuken to disable chakra recoils, Inuzuka's smell and the dogs can travel through the ground following the scent of their target, emerging when the target is found and holding them in place, the Aburame's bugs that can communicate and implant a single bug to follow the trails and even used to eats or disables other peoples chakras experts in espionage and search-and-seizure missions.

"An I have to admitted? That brat is good at my skills in torture~?" Anko said (Yes, she's back.) With a cheeky face that causing the other spines shiver about he as learned by Anko, the Snake women. "And I feel sorry, that lazy-prev, who that gaki attend to burn his book?" She added admitted.

"Your right, Anko? I started to get to meet him for the first time in a while." Kurenai respond admitted.

"YOSH! POOR MY ETERNAL RIVAL THAT WAS BEATEN BY A YOUTHFUL GENINS, IF I HAVE TO LEARN THOSE TAIJUTSU THAT HARUNO-SAN SHE USES ON KUSHINA-SAMA? THOSE TWO FRESH OUT GENINS WAS UNLEASH THE POWER OF YOUTH?!" A yelled annoying man said is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's normally unzipped and has only been seen zipped up. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. **(AN: Ugh! He looks hideous when he wear those, if you asked me.)**

His name is Maito Gai, the Taijutsu Master and the Jonin sensei of Team 9 aka Team Gai? They been graduated last year before Naruto and the other still the Academy specialise in close-quarters combat with all of its members using some sort of physical attacks. And Escorting and Supporting Team. And As Hyuga Neji? A Prodigy of the Brand Hyuga Family, a friend of Naruto's? Before he meet Naruto on his trraining with his father, Hizashi, since they became fast friends and then Naruto could use a sparring partner while Hizashi was watching them. Ten-Ten Higa

As Minato and Hiruzen minus the 2 Elders and the rest of the jonin with a sweat-drop behind their heads about the green spandex's antics.

"Gai, now's not the time, you are such a annoying!" Man said with a senbon on his mouth. As he has brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth.

His Name was Genma Shiranui, one of the Elite Bodyguards of the Hokage. since his rank is a Tokubetsu Jonin.

"I *cough*agreed *cough* him, * you better to keep your voice down!*cough**cough*" Hayate said as he attend to see Naruto and Sakura's fight as well.

As Gai stop himself as he rubbing his back sheepish and respond. "Sorry, sorry. I kinda carried out?"

As Hayate cough again, sigh and said. "Well, I have to admitted, Sakura was good at Kenjutsu? As since I've met that little bastard when he trick Anko for her Dango. *Cough**cough*"

As Anko felt depressed that replaced with a anger and said. "That brat will better be, when I spend some of my money from my last missions, that because of that brat!" She upset about during back in the shop.

"Well, if you asked me, but..." Said the Man with shades? He has dark hair and brown eyes and is never seen without his trademark sunglasses. Usually he is seen in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket. He also wears his forehead protector like a bandanna.

As Minato looked the man with shades in his attention and said. "What is it, Ebisu?"

His Name is Ebisu, he is a tokubetsu Jonin and he is a stern and "by-the-book" type of person. **(AN: But, I'll tell you to come up with a chapter of "Chunin Exams Arc")**

As Ebisu pushes his sunglasses up on his eyes and said. "What about the Jonin sensei? Does their sensei taught them?" He asked as the other jonins thought of that.

As Sandaime respond. "No, Ebisu? That's not they required a Jonin sensei." He answered.

The Jonins went shocked minus Hayate and Anko that when they knew about Naruto's skills and as the rest of the jonins talk about why would a team without a sensei?

And as Kurenai spoke. "Yodaime-sama, Sandaime-sama? Why would a 'team' without a jonin sensei?" She asked.

Sanaime respond. "You didn't know that Naruto-kun is a Rookie-of-the-Year? He complete all the pratical class by 100% in his stats." Sandaime announce.

That cause the everyone in shocked in surprise that Naruto was the greatest smartest kid in history.

"As you know? I talk to the Headmaster of the Ninja Academy that A new Rank System for the Shinobi force?" Hiruzen declared.

"What is it, pops?" Asuma asked.

"It's called Tokubetsu Genin? A Rank is better then a Normal Genin? When a first student who gain the Rank as a Tokubetsu Gening, that only allows one student who has the highest score and was good at Accuracy, Tactics, Stealth and Knowledge. And also allowed to having D-B rank Mission acquired. That how I decide to having a New Ranking System for at least I can do." Former Sandaime said.

As everyone in Assembly Hall that was impressed that someone who has the highest score in round and then as Someone does and no one can surpassed him.

Anko whistled. "Wow, I can't believe that brat was so damn smart?" She admitted.

"Yup, being a Head of the Kurosaki Clan is a lot hard work when he was a good kid." Genma cooment.

Kurenai shocked. "His a Clan Head?" She asked Genma and he nodded replied, as she turn her head to Sandaime. "Sandaime-sama? Is he too young to be a Head of the Clan?"

"Well, Kurenai? Did you heard the Rumors of Kuro kyūseishu?" He respond pronounced with his eyes closed and smile.

Everyone shocked that the Clan Head of the Kurosaki Clan is Kuro kyūseishu himself? His the one who made Seals and Barrier Seals that way more advance the then normal seals and as Kurenai could tell that Naruto Kurosaki is the Head of the Kurosaki Clan and also the Kuro kyūseishu, that he made Advance Barrier Seals for the Hot-springs and that the other girls discussing about they attend to allowed him to bath with them? But Kurenai maybe hate pervert? But as she heard more rumors about the Kuro kyūseishu is dating a pink haired girl that she remember the test when Kakashi and Kushina too.

And then that was the same girl? But since they said he's/she's taken by Naruto/Sakura, but then many girls on same age as they was pretty jealous that since then as Naruto got himself a girlfriend when comes of women? And now she got herself a man for at least? But since Kurenai met Asuma when they were in Academy. But she need time to if she'll asked him.

"Yosh! They have the 'Flames of Youth' burns in the heart? And I wonder what kind of Taijutsu was? And also Sakura Haruno's body was covered with Lightning?" Gai explained.

Minto respond. "Your right, Gai? It looks like 'Raiton no Yoroi'? But how did Sakura use such a jutsu? But how did she learn that? But it looks different."

Asuma spoke. "You maybe right, Hokage-sama? But it tuns out that since Ino wants to become stronger if I trained her?" He stated. "Also? She want to became stronger, because of Sakura. That she still has a fan-girl side was fond with Naruto-san?" he added.

"Same as well, Asuma-kun?" Kurenai said. "Hinata want to become stronger too? Because need to increased her strength and agility? And as now Sakura is good with it?"

As Hayate spoke. "Hokage-sama?"

Minato respond. "Hm?"

Hayate smiled to tell them for their reaction. "You want to know about Naruto-san's capabilities?" He pronounced. "But, me and Yugao tested him that his skills in Kenjutsu."

Minato, Elders, and the Jonins shocked that Hayate's words. And as Koharu spoke. "When was it?" She asked.

"When he was 11!*cough*" Hayate answered with cough.

Minato and Everyone in this room surprised.

Homura respond. "Tell us about what his capabilities to test the young Kurosaki?" He demands.

"Alright? Well... It was about..." Hayate started to reported.

**==Flashback - Naruto age 11==**

**==Training Grounds 14==**

_On the Training Grounds? the Kurosaki Head was training with a new 'Abilities' and also some slashes with high-speed and even the orange-highlight blond was very aggressive and now as Naruto is keep training with his Kage bunshins? One by one he wipe them all with near minutes as he back in the stance but he was standing without breaking a sweat? But why? His appearance look different and his sword too._

_As done he needs to take a break as he went to the nearby tree and implant his 'sword' on the ground. And sitting the grass and his back leaning against the tree and with his hands on his back._

_In few minutes break? As Naruto continue is training to the Training Grounds and this time he sensed 2 Reiatsu nearby? But! Recognized them as he turn his head that who is arrived? Hayate came with his girlfriend Yugao Uzuki._

_"It has been a long time…Hayate-san. Yugao-san." Naruto said._

_Yugao said, "Yes, it's been a while?"_

_Naruto said, "I am sure that you two we haven't trained for at least and I could use a sparring partners, correct? You two getting along and you all spend my times numerous times, when you were on duty as a ANBU."_

_Naruto turned around and stretched his right hand, as he grab his 'Sword' on the in his hand in a light blue mist around the blade._

_"I thought you said he only had a Zanbatou." Yugao said._

_Hayate said, "He does have one."_

_Naruto said, "Your boyfriend is right, Yugao-san. I do have Zanbatou, but this is it's this is THE 'Zanbatou' looks different." Naruto lift the 'sword' on his hands and as sword users saw the blade in awe, but it's different then his Zanbatou type? That sword is 'black' that similar a certain jonin has a black sword that used as a assassination weapon, and now._

_"Now Iet's skip the warm up, I have ashop to run and if I am correct about Sakura-chan's chronic impatiences, I have about 2 hours to kill. I hope you have improved with the Kage Bunshin idea I gave you, Hayate-san." Hayate nodded for that as he arrived his shop? Naruto told him if he can use Kage Bunshins to preforms his Moon-style Kenjutsu, so in fact that he can do that._

_The boy hefted 'sword' and thought, 'I have to try and not reveal the jiji's true form to them yet. So far, they know that I am fast and powerful with Shika state, but they both don't know anything about 'Bankai' at all."'_

_Hayate and Yugao drew their katanas and circled Naruto, who slid into Ichigo's battle stance. The two attacked at opposite sides and Naruto moved backwards to avoid the strike, making Hayate and Yugao clash with each other._

_The two separated to attack Naruto, who defended Hayate's strike and ducked under Yugao's. The Jinchuuriki pushed back at Hayate and kicked Yugao in the stomach hard, making her grimace in pain._

_Then Naruto slashed at her, making her block the cleaver with great difficulty. "He swings that Kuro Daito (Black long sword) so much with ease and he is even using one hand to attack me." Yugao thought as she felt the ringing in her hands._

_Hayate came behind and shouted, _**_"_****‡****_Konoha-Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai!_**‡ _(Leaf-Style: Dance of the Three Days' Moon)"_

_Naruto smiled at Hayate's use of Kage Bunshin and moved to meet the attack. All three moved in intricate and complicated sword patterns to confuse Naruto and attacked at different intervals._

_Naruto flipped backwards to avoid the first clone's attacks and blocked the second one's attack behind. He kicked off the one to meet the third one's aerial assault and slashed the clone through the middle. Naruto landed gracefully with a crouch and slowly stood up to see Hayate with a clone and Yugao surrounding him._

_Naruto moved back into his battle stance and one of the Hayates came at him at full speed. Naruto blocked his slash and did an upward slash, breaking Hayate's sword and slicing him in half. Luckily, the Hayate that he was fighting was a clone that poofed out of existence._

_Then Hayate came through the white smoke only to be blocked and then Yugao came over head, spinning like a top and slashed at Naruto, who dodged it._

_Then she ran at him, slashing at Naruto, who blocked at every turn. "Hmph, is this the best you can do?" Naruto asked as he pushed her back to her fiancé._

_"You are good, but I didn't know that you were skilled with a katana like that. I was told that you had a zanbatou that was seven feet long." The ANBU said with a smirk._

_The sunset-blond replied, "I was trained by the best…they beat their styles into my head until I could do it in my sleep. I have been training hard to protect myself…to one day, destroy the man who planted this burden upon me. Now enough of that, let's continue…"_

_Naruto attacked them as the two lone users of the Crescent Moon style fought against the Moon Slayer, both wondering who was the man that caused the boy to harbor such strong hatred in his heart._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"...So that was it? *cough**cough* That's what his capabilities are!" Hayate finished and coughing several times.

Everyone on this room in surprised that how fast and powerful that Naruto was sparring with their kenjutsu users? And them he was a prodigy in years in young age.

As Sandaime heard the describe that Hayate was talking about. "Hayate? What kind of Appearance of Naruto's when he was training?" He asked.

"Well, so it seems he was wearing a black robe with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, is what I saw? But his Kimono that he wore was look new to me? But I don't know where he get those clothes?"

Homura spoke. "You sure, Hayate?" He asked.

"I'm positive? And the is time and as the description of naruto's attire is different as he once wore his so-called 'Shihakusho'?"

"I see, then let's wait for Kakashi and Kushina arrived." Minato said.

As Everyone nodded.

Suddenly the door opened and reveals to be Kushina and Kakashi as they entered the room.

"Sorry that we're late Minato-kun I test had taken longer than I suspected." Kushina said and Minato nodded and sends a smile to Kushina hoping to hear good news.

"Alright everyone please continue your report." Minato said.

"Team 11 aka Gotei Squad passed with flying colors." Kushina said with grin on her face with Kakashi nodding in agreement. Every Jounin was surprised in hearing this because usually they saw everything Team 11 they were passed while Minato was sigh in hearing some good news. "And also you saw everything?" She added in asked and Elders nodded.

Minato nodded. "Can you explain to us Kushina-chan?" He asked happily and Kushina started to detail about the test and as she continued to explain the test everyone in the room was surprised on how Naruto's plan worked very well, and also found it very funny that Kakashi who was A-rank shinobi was easily knocked out by a tokubetsu genin which made Kakashi depressed and finally much to most women happiness and the horror of the males that Naruto threatened Kakashi to burn the orange book.

"Well okay thank you Kushina-chan." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"YOSH! THOSE 2 ARE HAS MOST MORE YOUTH THEN MY YOUTHFUL TEAM? I TRAINED THEM HARD LIKE THEM? IF I CAN RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE KONOHA WITH MY HAND, IF I DON'T I'LL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN WITH MY MOUTH, IF I DON'T I'LL-" As he couldn't finished his sentence.

"We get it, Gai! We know that already." Kushina said.

"Well, I impressed, they have good teamwork but I need work on that, until I'll test them." Kurenai said.

"I agreed with Kurenai? They are aggressive teamwork on that? but I test them, see is if they are like their fathers Hokage-sama." Asuma explained and Minato nodded in understanding then dismissed the meeting and the Jonins left plus the Elders leaving only Kushina and Minato.

"Our son is greater than we thought I never knew that he made a devious plan." Minato said and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"I hope that I would at least make him opened up to me, at least make him feel that we are family to him." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement and the two parents decided to think of plan to make Naruto feel a part of their family and ask for his forgiveness.

**==?Unknown Location - In Naruto's Mindscape?==**

**(Bleach OST 1 On the Precipice of Defeat Play)**

At the Tall Glass Building? So many Building that belongs to Naruto's mind, but since when Naruto trained here for a while as his adopted parents at the Mindscape Compound as Naruto and Sakura slept together, Ichigo was sleeping as well and same goes with Hichigo, Zangetsu in meditate state with his eyes closed behind his shades. And then as outside the Compound. But all a sudden one of the building was a warehouse? As the view inside the ware house that leads to the Dark mindscape room and then there's is no one around and then something appeared.

As now as the one Red-slit eye appeared as the looked around that the room looks empty? But then with a growl and...a masculine voice.

**":Wh-where am I? And where is Naruto?:"** voice said. **":And why I am still alive?:"** He added in wondered. **":Hm..? I better need to find kit (pup) and vixen (Female Fox) for answers if I can channel my Chakra and let him feel it.:"**

As the unknown voice that channel his Chakra and then as he fling in pain that cause him that he was exhausted from so many years as he patted on his breathe and said to himself. **":I better get some rest? Until I get my strength recovers.:" **He stated. **":But then again, since knowing Sakura will pound me hard, if you listen to your doctor.:"** He warmed himself that cause him shiver on his eye and as his eye closed and it completely fall a sleep for recovery.

**==With Hitomi==**

"AAAHHH!" Hitomi jerked set up on her bed that she had a nightmare? But then she got sweat on her body patting and as she wipe the sweats out and said. "What was that dream?" She asked herself and as she got out in her bed and going to the bathroom for washing her face as she face herself in the mioor.

As with her eyes closed and called her biju.

_'Kurumi? Can you hear me?'_ Hitomi called her biju.

Kurumi yawn. _**':Hitomi, it's late? Why did wake me up?:'**_ She asked.

_'I have some heard a male demon voice on my dream or something? But then I felt there's somethings weird?'_ Hitomi said.

Kurumi snapped her eyes. _**':...! Your right, Hitomi? I've scene something that has my same chakra as mines!:'**_ Vixen stated.

_'What! That's impossible? I though kaa-san has your Yin-Chakra within her? But how did it happen?' _Hitomi stated.

Kurumi replied respond. _**':I don't know? But I sensed...whole!:'**_

_'Whole?'_ Hitomi confused.

**':Yes, whole? Like a yin and yang that became whole again.:'** Kurumi stated.

Hitomi got silent that she didn't know what that mean? But then as she tried to figure it out then again as she wash her face and went back to bed for tomorrows test.

**(Bleach OST 1 On the Precipice of Defeat Ended)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Ended**

* * *

New Equipment:

Sasuke: **Yubashiri **and **Ginrei Kojak **(It's been modified with Chakra and using reishi is better.)

Kiba: **Chakra Enhanced Triple Blade Claws**

Shikamaru: **Balisong**

Chouji: **Black Leather Fingerless Weighted-knuckle gloves with steel padded**. Allows the user extended it;s body.  
Sayuri: **Wakizashi** called **Yagyumaru**? Named after the Yagyu Clan from Onimusha.

* * *

Naruto's and Sakura's New Jutsu and Equipment:

* * *

Naruto: A AC4 Version Dual Hidden Blades replaced Standard Hidden Blade and Pivot-Blade. and Futon: Renkundan(Soon)

Sakura: A AC4 Version Dual Hidden Blades, and Futon Renkundan, Hyoton: Hyoryuudan no Jutsu,

* * *

**Omake Special: Racing Shunpo** (I mistook OVA, so I replaced to Omake for today Date Replace: 1:24pm - 3/6/2014)

**==At Haruno Residence==**

As Sakura prepared for her team arrangements as she looked herself in the mirror and wearing her new garments Naruto give her the other day as she wore Waist coat (or cape) and utility pockets and placing the Black Leather Gloves on her pocket and then as with a winked at her and a voice came in.

"Sakura! breakfast is ready? Come on down for is your big day?" Mebuki called.

As Sakura replied. "Sure, Kaa-san. I'll be there!"

Sakura went to the door and sigh on her face and said. "Well, today is the big day? I hope I can team up with Naru-kun?"

As the Inner-Sakura appeared behind her. _**'HELL YEAH, LET'S GO GIRL, SHANNARO!'**_

Sakura smile and replied. _'Yeah, I get guess let's get going.'_

As Sakura went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast and then she wen to the door for going to the Academy.

Sakura called. "Kaa-san! I'm going?"

"Have a nice day of the Team arrangements? And Say Hi to Naruto-kun for me?" Mebuki replied.

"I will," Sakura said although mentally she put 'eventually' on the end of that because she at least wanted Naruto a little to herself before she let her parents get into him more. Although she knew her parents liked Naruto she wanted Naruto to get a bit more used to them.

"Well I better get going," Sakura said quickly went out the door and...

"Just don't do anything in his home hun, I'm still too young to be a grandmother," Mebuki called after her daughter.

"Kaa-san!" Sakura's embarrassed voice yelled out turn her around look at her mother.

Mebuki only laughed a little as she cleaning table on the dishes, sometimes being a mother was fun when you knew how to have fun.

**==At the Streets of Konoha==**

As Sakura is on is way to the Academy and as she went pass by the Yamanake Flower Shop and voice came in

"Kaa-san, I better go now?" Voice came in.

Sakura frown that she knew that voiced and As the person walk out the Shop and that was none other then Ino Yamanaka? As Ino turn her head on the side that that Sakura, but she look at her as she saw Sakura wearing a cape on her waist and said, "My, forehead? Is that your new wear?" Ino asked.

Sakrua keep walking and replied. "Shut it, piggy? It's not your business?" With a annoying face.

As Ino joined in for on she's way to the Academy with her eyes rolled at her "But, it better be and where did you get that?" Ino said.

Sakura smirked and answered. "It was Naru-kun, who made it and give it to me?"

Ino eyes widen with a slack jaw and narrow her eyes. "What?! Naruto-kun made that to you?"

As Sakura walk passed her behind. "To bad, Ino. If I can get to the Academy fast I will be spent time with Naruto-kun." She comment.

"None of my Life!" Ino furious as she passed her behind too.

As Sakura walk passed and passed and then they start to race leaving a dust cloud behind then with great speed.

As Ino turn her head looked at Sakura whos she was behind Ino with a smirked. "It's too bad to if I go first." Ino stated/mocking Sakura.

Sakura smirked "Not this time! I'll go first?!" She said and then as she disappeared with a blur and Ino froze at the moment? But how fast is Sakura is? As Sakura appeared right far from her about 5 feet with tongue stick out with a rub eye. "I'll go first, Ino-pig, later!" As she said and she Shunpo'd again

As Ino wen fury of Sakura mocked her to get to Naruto first and said. "NO FAIR FOREHEAD! AND YOU WON'T GET AWAY FOR THIS!" Ino yell in angry and she use her Chakra enhance speed to get the Academy beofre Sakura get to Naruto.

==Omake Ended==

* * *

**Omake Special: Baka no Onii (Brother, you Idiot!)**

**==At Uchiha Manor - late at night==**

Since Sasuke and Sayuri got back in the their home for tomorrows test.

As Sasuke has on his way to the bathroom and then as now he open the Toilet and then he froze that he saw his twin sister and then they stare at them each other and then as a Sayuri burst her cheeks on her as. "UGH!" Sayuri screech Sasuke close the Door and then Sayuri open the door with her rage. "BAKA NO ONII!" She yell and she punch her twin brother hard.

*PUNCH* As Sasuke fly straight to the the wall and he got pretty knock out.

As Fugaku and Itachi heard the commotion that as Fugaku looked at Itachi and said. "I can't believe my baby girl is growing up?"

"Yeah, tou-san? It's the first time Sasuke got pound by imouto in he went to the bathroom by accident." Itachi agreed.

As they continue they're talking as looked at the Kitchen, as Mikoto with a tears of joy of how her baby girl is growing up for the first time in life time the Sayuri punch Sasuke when he walk in by accident.

_'Oh, Sayuri-chan. I am so~~ proud of you.' _

So, then as Sasuke arrived in the Dinning room with a black eye on his face and causing his father and older brother sweat-drop.

As Fukagu spoke. "Uh... Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah, tou-san? Man I got beat up." Sasuke responded.

As Itachi went to the kitchen to get some ice.

"Well, since then as you know that Sayuri is like her mother when I meet her." Fugaku explained to his younger son.

"She did?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup." His father replied and then he felt a temperature drop to zero and as he slowly turn his head to the direction to the kitchen and what he felt horrified.

As Now Mikoto standing clinging her wooden spoon with a sweat smile.

Mikoto spoke. "What did you say, Fu-ga-ku-kun?" With a sweat tone and a smile and that cause Fugaku shiver for what behind of his wife's smile.

N-nothing, dear." Fugaku said.

After dinner, so now they headed bed time and the as Fugaku and Mikoto heading to their bed and Itachi as well. As well as Sasuke got his ice on his black eye he received.

**==Shower Room - 7:31pm==**

Sasuke went to take a shower and as he open the slid door that Sayuri is on the tub and screech. "UGH!" As Sakura slid back again and Sayuri stood and slid open and shot her head on her twins face. "BAKA NO ONII!" And she punch again and knock him cold and she slid that door close and continue her bathing.

**==With Fugaku and Mikoto==**

On bedroom of the Uchiha Patriarch and Matriach was on the bed and heard another commotion.

As Mikoto spoke. "Here we go again, Fugaku-kun?"

"Yup, he never learn to knock? And she never learn to lock the door?" Fugaku said.

Mikoto snapped. "I'll keep that in mind."

As now they ready to head to sleep.

==Omake Ended== (AN: I use some scenes from the D.C. Da Capo since then? It's pretty funny. (:3) )

**Chapter 6 Completed**  
**Date:** Finished: 3/7/2014/7:48pm - Updated: 3/8/2014/12:00am

**As Now Sasuke and his friends received gifts from Naruto? As now Sasuke is in Quincy-in-training is better when he is a Shinobi and he learned one of the Quincy Techniques; The 'Hirenkyaku' as Sasuke will under training with the other Sasuke from the Naruto Sr. live since his like the reincarnation of the Quincy and the Ishida Family just like the other Sasuke and his mother Mikoto from, but since their legacy will passed down to the generation if the Quincy will reborn from the Ninja World.** **Please Preview.**


	8. Chapter 7: Team 7's Test & Joint Mission

Chapter 7: The Team 7's Test, The Joint Mission.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Test of Survival, The Wave of Waters, and The Journey has begun  
_

* * *

**(One Piece Opening 1 - We Are! (Straw Hat Version) - Record time: 1:51 - www. youtube. com watch?v=8mgdyZQ_wzA)**

(Instruments start - 0:31)

Arittake no yume wo kaki atsum

Sagashi-mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

ONE PIECE

(Instrument play - 0:43 - 0:48)

Rashinban nante jyuutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa

Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai!

Kojin teki na arashi wa dare ka no  
BIORYTHM nokkatte

Omoi sugoseba

Arittake no yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

poketto no coin, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!

WE ARE!

(Music End)

* * *

**(Story Start)**

**==On the Hokage's Monument==**

**(Clannad OST - Shio Play)**

As Team 11 aka. Gotei Squad is passed the test in flying colors and after as Naruto and Sakura are spending time together in the date, but their relationship is stronger and then as they been trained together in the Secret Training grounds...again. But right now a still having business with his shop after all.

Naruto was in the Hokage Monument eating some homemade food and was enjoying the view. Naruto felt a familiar chakra or reiryoku around the field and he let out a few chuckles.

"I know your there Itachi-san you can come out now." Naruto said and in puff of smoke reveals a man that was wearing a standard Anbu uniform and was wearing a weasel mask. The man takes his mask off and reveals his face. The man has black eyes and black hair. This man is Itachi Uchiha who is known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the heir of the Uchiha clan. A great friend and a Brother-figured too.

Itachi smiled at the blond and sits beside him. Naruto offered him a piece of his food and Itachi gracefully accepted it and took a bite and smiled appeared on his face.

"Delicious as always Naruto-kun your cooking even beats my mother cooking." Itachi complimented and Naruto just smiled at him and thank for the compliment.

"So I heard that you pass the test early, and I heard you didn't become my baby sister's teammates or lil'brother's as well and now she's at Otouto's team. What do you think of the team set up?" Itachi asked as he accepts a drink from Naruto.

"To tell you the truth I'm quite surprised to tell you the truth but I'm okay with it as long we all willing to help out each other and take our job seriously." Naruto said before he took sipped of his drink. Itachi nodded and also took a sip of his drink. Both were quiet for several seconds until Itachi broke it.

"Naruto-kun I would like to thank you again for saving my sister few years ago." Itachi said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"Don't mention it Itachi-niisan beside that's what good heroes do. Saving people who are in need even I'm a shinobi and would start to kill people I still want to be seen as a hero." Naruto said. Itachi was surprised by this but smiled at the blond.

"Naruto-kun you do know that kaa-san is still asking for some your dishes right?" Itachi randomly asked. Itachi and his mother was one of the few people that knew Naruto skill in cooking. Naruto just smirked at him.

"Sure no problem but in exchange I won't make any homemade pocky for a month." Naruto said and Itachi eyes widen in horror and turned pale in hearing this. No pocky for a month made by Naruto-kun is a nightmare! His pocky is more delicious that being sell in stores!

"That was a low-blow Naruto-kun" Itachi half glare at the blond and Naruto chuckles at him.

"And you know that I won't give my dishes away that easily if you want some my dishes recipes you need to sacrifice." Naruto said and Itachi pouted at him with Naruto let out few chuckles then soon Itachi started to chuckle and then they continued to eat their lunch.

"I heard from Sasuke or Sayuri will be prepared for tomorrow until they will trained as well, but...? Why's Sasuke going to the lake for training? It could be a new jutsu he preforms or something?" Itachi said/asked.

Naruto smirked. "I taught him something interested? Since he was good at the bow, am I correct?"

Itachi shocked that he didn't know of Sasuke was good at the bow and replied. "Yeah, he did? I remember the time I was still ANBU and Sasuke tag me along for hunting a wild boar, but...? His kinda clumsy of his aim, but then he missed that he aim the tail, as my mission is complete and as me and Sasuke got injured and his okay, and even it was a quite a teamwork for at least til then but..."

**(AN: Think Sibling Tag Team Episode 334)**

**==Skipped 2 Hours==**

"...That's that."Itachi finished his tale in his on the Mission.**  
**

As Naruto couldn't help with a laugh and replied. "Yeah, I hope Sasuke will mastered **'IT'**."

Itachi confused. "What did you mean **'THAT'** exactly?"

Naruto snickered. "Well, it's..."

**(Clannad OST - Shio Ended)**

**==At Shinigami Shop==**

**(Clannad OST - Spring Wind Play)**

As Naruto went back to his shop and then as he saw a women wondering around his merchandises stocks that she was wearing forehead protector, fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, with a is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages.

As Naruto looked at his Wood clone and placing his ear that transfer the info and nodded understand.

Naruto approach the women and said. "Is there what you need, miss?"

Women reacts that it turn around that the one person who said was the same orange-highlight blond.

Women sigh in relief. "Hey! Just don't startled with me, Naruto-san?"

"Sorry, i didn't notice you been spaced out? So...is there something you need, Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai surprised. "How did you know my name?" She asked.

"I heard from your friends, Anko, Yugao-san, Hayate-san, and Itachi-san told me about you? And even you are jonin sensei of Team 8, correct?"

"Yes, I'm Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai introduced.

As the Kurenai looked at the orange-highlight kid was wearing a black kimono, vest and a haori coat, and that's him? The 'Kuro Kyūseishu' and as the same person along with the lavender-highlight rosette girl and then as now as the Kurosaki Head? But since his been live in the penthouse for a while and then no Compound? And then what was the reason for living a famous expensive penthouse in the first place.

Naruto confuse. "Um... Kurenai-san? Why are you starring at me?" He said.

Kurenai flinch with a small blush on her cheek. "No, no, I was just look at your attire, that's all." She said nervous.

Naruto frown for agreed. "It's alright, having my Shihakusho in public is better in a normal Kimono, well everyone else though that too," He comment.

"I see," Kurenai agreed. "Well, I just want some arsenal for what my friends talk about? I saw some display of new Kunais like the Dart Kunais? I was kinda interest about those kunais? And the Hidden Blade? I would like to having those called 'Pivot Blade', that's right?" She asked/curious. **(AN: Dart Kunais are the small version about 20cm of Kunais, but it's similar then Misao from Samirai X or** **Kaede from Negima.)**

Naruto made Dart Kunais? It's similar then Rope Darts and then allow to insert Steel wires to be useful. And the Dart Kunais as worth 95 ryo each. And steel wires are 40 ryo each and senbons are only worth 50 each.

"Sure, it's available? And feel free to get everything you need and I'll prepared for your blade." Naruto said and genjutsu specialist nodded and as he went to the forge and halt in a moment and as turn his head behind before Kurenai is attend to get some kunais and said. "And also you can buy standard shurikens and kunais if you want." he added.

Kurenai respond. "Sure."

**(AN: I decide to use the FB Ninja Saga's Weapons and that might be useful for the more chapters to make.)**

As Naruto went to his forge and then Kurenai started to get some few shurikens to re-supplied in for tomorrows test.

**==2 hours later==**

As Naruto got back with the 'Pivot Blade' also attach with plastic sting & small band and then as Kurenai got the 30 shurikens and Dart Kunais and on the counter and as Naruto approach the genjutsu specialist turn her head as saw him that he finish her own blade on her arsenal.

And As Naruto arrived the counter then entered and then go to the register and said. "Here you go Kurenai-san, your Blade." As he holding the 'Hidden Pivot-Blade' and then said. "Okay, took out your arm and I'll show you how to use it?" He asked.

As Kurenai told and Naruto place the Hidden 'Pivot-Blade' on her wrist and then as he fasten the belts and the as he tighten it then placing a small band on her thump finger and when it's done and then as Kurenai examine it and her eyes rolled to Naruto and said. "So, what am I going to do?" She asked.

"Okay, first you need to pull the plastic sting I've attach it to with? Then let the blade slide down and also you can thrust your arm below and feel free to move your arm behind then draw your blade and... your sleeve is okay, I think?" Naruto explained and Kurenai nodded for understand.

"Okay, 50x30 Shurikens that's only 1,500 ryo and 95x30 Dart Kunais also only 2**,**850 ryo and the Pivot Blade worth 25,000,000 and it equal to 25,004,350 ryo." Naruto stated calculated the price.

Kurenai shocked that how expensive that price is and said. "Kiba was right? You are an Hotshot of business?" She admitted.

Naruto respond relied. "That's right, but since your Kiba's sensei? He told you about my business with worth a hot price." He stated. "And tell you what? Since your friends is like a new siblings of mime. So I'll give you discounted into 12,502,735 ryo for consider for good luck to start to test your genin too." He added decide.

Kurenai surprise that Naruto decide to discounted for the her price and said, "Really?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, and be sure to tell your friends for my regards. And also my friends too, so you looked new to me and so I'll earn my respected as well." he said.

Kurenai smiled and replied. "Sure, and I'll have your regards." As said and pay the merchandise and place it in the Pouch and left the shop with a stop a moment and turn around and look at Naruto and said. "By the Way? I watch you and Sakura were testing with Sensei and Kakashi with the bell test hours ago." She announced.

Naruto eyebrow raised. "Really."

"Yes, I saw everything? Your Girlfriend is very good with a Mae-Kenjutsu. (Dance Sword Technique)" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, she did good with it." Naruto admitted.

"And also the Ice Pillar and Dragon is impressed and come of think of it? I could use someone to trained my teams if it's okay?" Kurenai said and asked for a neutral tone.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind, but then It's good for having a customer like yourself." Naruto said in pride.

Kurnai nodded. "Sure and in the maintain, and thank the merchandise!" As said and heading to the entrance with a her 'Pivot-Blade' for her arsenal and stop for a minute and turn around and said. "And also congratulation for you got yourself a girlfriend?" She graduated him

As Naruto called in. "Thanks and Come again, soon!" As she respond with a nod then she left.

Well as Naruto leave the counter and summon his Wood Clone and summon 3-4 Shadow Clones to restocked the tools in the socking bins, and he went to the Tailoring room to go underground to the Secret Training Grounds for more training.

**(Clannad OST - Spring Wind Ended)**

**(Hitomi's P.O.V.)**

**==Next day==**

Sasuke, Sayuri and Hitomi arrived at the training ground 15 minutes early but made sure to eat breakfast. At exact 6:00 Kushina appeared in the twirl of leaves.

"Good you're all in time. Where is Kakashi?" Kushina asked when a puff of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted while Kushina looked at him with shock.

"Kakashi you're actually on time." Kushina said,

"Because sensei threatened that me if I was late he will burn my book." Kakashi said with a sigh while the Uchiha twins and Hitomi snickered at this. And as Kakashi staring at Sasuke? But his attire is different.

Sasuke's change of attire is his standard Shinobi black boots and has a Sky blue cross on both sides in it, his shirt is the same and also has a 2 crosses in both short sleeves? His Uchiha Crest has a Cross in it at the white color of the Uchiha and now he wield Yubashiri Ninjato that Naruto got and then a holster carries strange 5 objects that has rectangular rings on the hips next to his sword and a small pouch for caring small objects and his wearing a shoulder pad on his right arm and a wrist guard? But is he an Archer?

"Nice Attire?" Kakashi said.

"Thanks." Sasuke respond.

"Alright then were all here, let's get the test started." Kushina said getting everyone attention. "Kakashi"

Kakashi nodded at her and revealed two bells in front of them then set a clock on top of the wooden post.

"Now the objective of the test is to get the bells from us before the time limit is over,I'll warn you come at us with the intent to killing or you won't get the bells from us got it?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Oh yeah the one who couldn't get a bell will be returned to the academy." Kakashi said making the genins eyes widen in shocked.

"Alright everyone ready?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"BEGIN!" The genins spread out and hide from the jounins sight.

_'The girls hid their selves well while Sasuke…What the hell? Just like Naruto and Sakura? Why can't detect his chakra at all as well it's like he disappeared.'_ Kushina said and Kakashi looked Kushina expression and knew in what she was thinking and he knew the answer.

_'So she noticed that Sasuke's chakra is completely gone too, like Naruto or Sakura like it vanished into the thin air.'_ Kakashi thought. _'Something tells me that Naruto must it taught him to hide his Chakra signatures as well, I'm impressed.'_ He added in theory.

"Kushina-senpai? I think I know it was Naruto, I believe his the one who taught him to hide his Chakra signatures?" Kakashi stated and Kushina nod for understand.

**==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke was far away from the training ground and he was in standing in the branch of the tallest tree and was using **Bakudo #26**. **Kyokko** like Naruto and Sakura does to hide his presence and to his eyes to see Kushina and Kakashi. Reason is Naruto taught him a a single Kido to hide his presence because a shinobi is ALWAYS to hide the shadows no matter what.

_'I better thank Naruto for that to teach me how to hide my Chakra signatures_ _with single Kido? That I can use 'Bow' at least. But this is enough.'_ Sasuke admitted. _'And now for scanning of what the test is about?'_

All thanks to Naruto? He taught him to control with Reishi by using his Spiritual Energy and then he told him Reiryoku is like Chakra? Since his Reiatsu has High Spiritual Energy, but Naruto only taught him the Sensing Reiryoku? That is the reason for his Sensory abilities and also he will be a Sensor as well like Hitomi and since before taught him the 'Art of Quincy' so he will be a long range Archer with a Mastery Accuracy with the Bow. And he got the Fully Matured of Sharingan? Just like Itachi? He learned to use **Genjutsu: Sharingan **and Naruto instructed are not allowed to learned one of the 2 Sharingan's forbidden Jutsu: The **Izanagi** and **Izanami**? Those 2 are dangerous that you attended to lose your eyesight in each of them?

The **Izanagi** when is activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments.

And **Izanami** is a genjutsu which affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user. Like its counterpart, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the Sharingan with which Izanami is cast is rendered blind and loses its light forever. According to Itachi, this technique and Izanagi form a pair, but unlike the latter, which is a technique capable of altering destiny, Izanami is instead one that "_decides_" it. It's like Deja vu itself.

But the Izanagi on the right eye and Izanami on the left eye, but then as if Normal Sharingan or Mangkeyo Sharingan many Uchiha clansman have suffered from the effects.

_'Alright our main objective is to use get the bells but one of us will return to the academy, but I never heard of an incomplete team before unless…The bells are just a distraction to keep us from knowing the real meaning of the test but what is it?'_ Sasuke thought then he scan around and saw the hiding spots of his teammates but all of them are separated then his eyes widen in shock in realization.

_'Of course, TEAMWORK! They wanted us to work together to get the bells!'_ Sasuke thought happily as he solved the true meaning of the test then did a hand sign. _'And also I better thank him that, too.'_

_**'**_**_‡_**_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu‡**_ (Shadow Clone)' Sasuke thought then 2 clones appeared behind him. He looks at his clones and said. "You two tell the girls the true meaning of the test and tell them to meet up with me." Sasuke whispered and the clones nodded and spread out using **Hirenkyaku** and has smirk on his face.

**==With Hitomi==**

Hitomi was currently hiding in the bushes and was thinking of ways in getting the bells until she felt something on her shoulder. She turns around and saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Sasuke?" Hitomi said confuse and 'Sasuke' shook his head.

"No I'm only a clone" the clone said and Sasuke just nodded at him.

"Why did Sasuke send a clone?" Hitomi asked. "And when did you learn Kage Bunshin?"

"We'll talk about that. And he told me to tell you the true meaning of the test." The clone said and Hitomi eyes widened in hearing this and asked what it is.

"The bells are an only distraction to the real meaning of the test. We need teamwork so we need the others to pass the test." The clone explained and Hitomi nodded at them.

"Follow me so we can meet with boss and the others." The clone said as jump away from the bushes and headed towards the real Sasuke with Hitomi following him.

**==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke was patiently waiting for the girls to arrive then a minute has passed and the girls arrived with his clones.

"Looks like everyone here." Sasuke said then he dispelled the clones.

"So what's the plan Sasuke-Nii?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah Sasuke those two won't go easy on us we need to come up with plan to get the bells." Hitomi said.

"Don't worry Hitomi I got a plan." Sasuke said and everyone leaned over to listen to the plan.

"Here's what we are going to do…"

**==With Kushina and Kakashi==**

"10 minutes has passed and nobody has attacked us yet, maybe they figured out the test." Kakashi stated when suddenly a barrage of kunais and shurikens attack them up front and Kushina pulled out a katana while Kakashi pulled his kunai and they deflected the attacks.

_'A surprise attack?_' Kushina thought when she suddenly sensed another chakra coming towards her she turns around with her katana ready.

CLANG!

Kushina was surprised to see Hitomi attack her with Katana in her hand then suddenly Sayuri came out of the bushes and throws a barrage of kunais and shurikens towards her and Kakashi. The two jounin jump high in the air to avoid it and Hitomi followed Kushina in the air once again both of them clashes with their katanas. Kakashi was about to help Kushina when he heard a voice.

**"‡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!‡ **(Fire style: Great Fireball)**"** A voice shouted and Kakashi look from where it was coming from and saw Sayuri then Sayuri spit a huge fireball at Kakashi quickly use Body Replacement Jutsu and switch his self with a log. As Sayuri smirked that it's all part of her brother's plan then as attend to charge at Kushina with her sword too.

_'That was a close call, but I got to say they have a good teamwork.'_ Kakashi thought who was hiding in the bushes when he used Body Replacement Jutsu. But before could continue and then he sensed Sasuke's Chakra signatures and he turn his at the woods and then as he saw Sasuke standing beside the trees with a smirked at Kakashi with his arms crossed.

As Kakashi spoke. "So, I take that it was a distraction, correct?" He asked.

"Yup, I figured that if my sister and Hitomi to distract Kushina-sensei for long enough If I can catch you?" Sasuke said and as his fixing his shoulder pad as it stay tight and then grip his wrist guard and as the same as his shoulder pad.

"Oh, so you figured the test?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and as his eyes stared at the one-eye jonin and then move his right arm on the side and Kakashi was confuse what his attend to do? As Kakashi saw something fell on Sasuke's wrist? As he saw was a some sort of a leather string and with look shape a star (or pentacle) as Kakashi shocked that the star on his bracelet was move to Sasuke's palm.

"Now then..." Sasuke start and a gust of wind blow his hair side.

As Kakashi went shocked that he saw a blue light glows as bright on his palm and the disc is started to spin and then it materialize that look like a spider-web and then it became bigger on the center of the web it has looked like a handle grip and as the web completely stop as the web like weapon on Sasuke's palm? But since Kakashi couldn't scene Chakra on that weapon? And Sasuke said. "...Time to step-up this battle."

As Kakashi couldn't believe what he had scene? As Kakashi whispered. "Wh...What hell is that?"

Kakashi continue. "Sasuke? Eh...what kind of weapon is that?" He asked.

As Sasuke grab the handle grip on his hand in sidewards and replied. "You have to asked? Interested, what else would that be? Have you have known me to going on the battle for any kind of weapon then a _'bow'_." He said and still holding his 'Bow'.

"Bow?" Kakashi whisper confuse.

And as Sasuke turn his hand the 'Bow' handle grip in the upwards and Kakashi surprised that the 'Bow' is somehow harness the blue energy that look like Chakra?

As Sasuke is about to prepare to move and place his 'Bow' on below and his left hand on the energy 'bow' that looked like a Normal Bow's String Cord. And Sasuke pull the Releasing-Aim and it materialize that look like a arrow and said. "THIS is my new weapon for my arsenal..." As he started to aim at Kakashi in front of him and finished. "...**Ginrei Kojaku **(Silvery Mountain Sparrow or Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak.)" He said and he released and the 'Bow' fires of several of arrows rapidly and causing Kakashi shocked and then too late to avoid it as the arrows make contact and causing the area breaks.

**==With Kakashi==**

Kakashi got use his **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Substitute) to avoid the volley of Blue energy arrows? But Kakashi jump tree to tree, still about those blue arrows are looked like Chakra and as the one-eye jonin hide to get away and then as Kakashi on his mind. _'Man, that was the close one? And the way he fires those arrows at me?'_ He thinks In flashback before he fire the arrows at Kakashi and continue _'Then the result of the arrows that hit the trees and many arrows he fired and then...' _As kakashi though and looked at the cut on his left sleeve that cause the hit by the arrow. _'...And his good, too.'_

"I see you got lucky to avoid my attacks?" A voice came in that shocked Kakashi and he turn his head behind that he saw Sasuke with a great speed that match with him or his sensei and as Sasuke said. "And I take that as a yes."

Kakashi surprised. _'I-Impossible? That looked similar then Naruto's unknown Shunshin no Jutsu and include Sakura too?'_ he though. _'And what was that?'_

Sasuke smirk. "Oh, that's right!" he said. "And I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm not just a Ordinary Shinobi or an Archer?" He said stated. "I am a Quincy Shinobi." He added declared.

"This is **Hirenkyaku **(Flying Screen Step/God Step)? A Quincy High-Speed Maneuver Technique." Sasuke explained. "And I have to think it's better then Naruto's or Sakura's Shunpo or Flash Step. But that's my own opinion." He finished.

_'A Quincy? That's was first for me? So that's what it called the Unknown Shunshin is called Shunpo? So, that's how? And I never knew like that in existent?' _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke smirked again. "You didn't know? Then that means I'm the first Quincy in the Ninja World? And also I also thank Naruto for this training." He said.

"I see." Kakashi said in understand. "So, that's why Itachi told me you have a private training with Naruto for this?"

Sasuke replied "That's right, but..." As he disappeared with **Hirenkyaku **that surprised Kakashi**.**

"What! Where did-" Kakashi didn't finish as he was knockout by Sasuke by a hand chop in back of his neck appeared behind him then lose focus as fall in the ground.

"Now I'm gonna need you our hostage in exchange of the bells." Sasuke stated.

**==With Kushina and the Genins==**

Kushina was currently fighting the 2 genin girls and so far she was impressed by their teamwork.

_'These girls have shown great teamwork so far but where is Sasuke this time?'_ Kushina thought as she landed on the lake of training grounds then she immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sayuri attack her with barrage of fireballs. Kushina immediately made bunch of hand seals.

"**‡Suiton: Suijinheki‡** (Water style: Water Encampment Wall!)" Kushina shouted and immediately the water rises in front of her and extinguished the fireballs. The two genins were now looking at the red hair woman with calculating eyes.

"Hitomi how much longer?" Sayuri asked before Hitomi could respond she felt a chakra pulse send to her. She could sensed Sasuke is almost arrived.

"About now" Hitomi said then Sasuke appeared in front of them with his **Hirenkyaku** and everyone was surprised when they saw Kakashi (who was unconscious) with him.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Sasuke said then he faced Kushina then his expression turned cold and pulled out a his **Yubashiri** at the unconscious sliver hair jounin neck and Kushina was surprised at this.

"Give me the bells sensei before I slit his throat, sensei." Sasuke said mocking and that sends shiver to everyone spine. Kushina looks at Sasuke eyes and only saw they didn't held any emotion at all and he doesn't look like that he was bluffing.

Kushina stared at him for several seconds before she sighed in defeat and reached for the bells, before she could throw it at him they heard the alarm ringing. The genins groaned in annoyance while Kushina sighed in relief before looking at them with a grinning face.

"Looks like it over" Kushina said and the genin just had depressed look on their face except for Naruto who just sighed in disappointed for not finishing the task in time.

**==Near the Wooden Posts==**

Now Kushina and Kakashi (who just woke up) were facing the three genins.

"Well you all failed to get the bells well except for Sasuke that he knows the meaning of the test." Kakashi said.

"Not exactly" Sasuke said everyone looks at him confused then they saw he had a smirked on his face. He pulls out two bells and everyone was looks at him shocked especially the two jounins. Kushina look at her ninja pouch to find the bells but couldn't find it.

"Again! Don't tell me-"

Sasuke smirked. "Yup, While you had your guard down when we were heading here I used a Kage Bunshin and Henge them into bells and used Kawarimi no jutsu. This was only my back up plan when you are not going to give the bells when I had Kakashi hostage. I already prepared the clones that were changed into bells before I faced you." Sasuke stated and everyone could help but to be shock and amazed at this. "And it's easier then a pie." He added.

"Okay since you have the bells Sasuke who are going gives the other two?" Kakashi asked and Naruto just threw the 2 bells towards the girls and they managed catch. Everyone was surprised by his actions except for the two jounins who were observing his actions with calculating eyes.

"They can have the bell, besides the true meaning of the test is teamwork anyway. The bells were only distractions for us to prevent from seeing what the real meaning of test is." Sasuke explained.

"He's right Sasuke-Nii told us about the test and came up with the plan. I never knew that Kakashi-sensei would easily catch off guard." Sayuri said and Hitomi giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face.

"Alright everyone I would like to congratulate you all for a job well done. You all were able to retrieve the bells and you used to teamwork to get it." Kushina said.

As Kakashi sigh in defeat but their right but right now Sasuke figure the meaning of the test and said. "I guess Team 7 is pass." He declared the announce they passed.

"Well I'm to say that you all pass, and I have to say Sasuke your planning was brilliant. You told the girls to distract us using their teamwork so that we would completely focus on them until one of us had our guard down and use the one you knock out as a hostage." Kushina said and Sasuke just nodded at him.

"But remember these words 'Those who break the rules are trash but those you leave their comrades are worse than trash' take this words to the heart." Kakashi added and the genins nodded but they didn't notice that Naruto had a small smile on his face in hearing those words. He liked Kakashi principles and agreed with them.

"Alright team 7 is now an official team! We are going to start to take missions and begin training now as a leaf genin. That's all. Dismissed!" Kushina said.

As Hitomi spoke. "Um, Kaa-san?"

Kushina respond. "Hm?"

"What did you mean 'Again' did you have a test here yesterday?" Hitomi asked with a confuse expression.

"Senpai." Kakashi called.

As Kushina responded looked at Kakashi and said. "You better tell them." He said to her.

Kushina sigh for she can't keep any secrets any longer and then looked at the genins with a confuse look and said. "I guess I'll tell you about there was test here yesterday." she said.

"What team to take the test? And it's too early to take it?" Hitomi asked.

As Kakashi spoke up. "It was Team 11." He told them.

Team 7 surprised that it was Naruto's Team and Hitomi spoke. "That's Nii-san's team?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded and said, "It was, I was the one test them for myself, and your mother tag along as well for see of what Naruto's capabilities for herself."

Hitomi couldn't believe that she heard her brother was tested by Kakashi and her mother and as what they did not know about the test and said. "When was you test Nii-san and Sakura in the first place?" She asked.

As Sasuke spoke. "Tell us everything about Naruto-senpai?" Sasuke asked and caused everyone surprised minus Kushina that was the first Sasuke called Naruto '-senpai' in considered how Sasuke is a upper-class Shinobi who was taught Sasuke the skills.

Kushina sigh couldn't help but to tell them and said. "Well it's about..." She start explain the details

**==Skip in 2 Hours 50 minutes==**

"...And that's that, those two are pretty strong for comfort and comes I got distracted and he got Kakashi hostage the same as you did, Sasuke." Kushina finished and Kakashi rubbing his head for embarrassed that he was knock out of-guard...again.

As Team 7 couldn't believe that how strong Naruto and Sakura really is? They been training for years since they still a Academy Students but then but how strong Gotei Squad is? First Naruto is Strong and Fastest Kenjutsu and Taijutsu Master, Even he was good at Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and even the Master Tactician too. And lastly he can developed Jutsus too. That he capture Kakashi in hostage for the same test.

And Sakura was good at Ninjutsu with Ice-base Ninjutsu and good at Mae-Kenjutsu too. But since Naruto wield Zangetsu and She wield Sode no Shirayuki and then as she can learn a Ice version of Suiryuudan. But then she overpowered Kushina with great advantage and also she use a also a jutsu that similar of Kakashi's Chidori and Raikiri as well.

As Hitomi couldn't believe that her former brother was stronger and smarter, since he left their home for a horrible mistake they were made. And how powerful of Naruto Sakura were? But then before he got his reputation and she lost respect of the village of Konoha but since many villagers couldn't praised her as a 'hero' but since few of them are praised but many got nothing to greeted her and she has 12% of reputation and her former brother got 88% of his reputation. But since they tried to repair the damage but they paid the price since his blood as Namikaze-Uzumaki is completely remove and no longer part of the family? But since her parents tried to fix everything and even many villagers ignore her existence. But she considered a stranger as the 'rumors' all over the Konoha for her parents lying? Even her friends are turning their backs against her. As Sakura? That cause Hitomi in rage for she attend to get stronger if want her 'brother' back for a moment and if her brother and Sakura will married for time being and it's too late.

Sasuke on the other hand with a smirk of what Naruto was aggressive is? As he got advise from Naruto and then he admitted for his Senpai was a amazing Mentor for any Arts of Quincy and if he mastered it... He succeeded to be a full-fledged Quincy.

And lastly Sayuri most impressed of her savior during the Kidnapping incident? Since she did had crush on Naruto since then but as the rumors that he was dating Sakura for a while... but? She will not lose to her, and she needs more intense training and then as Sayuri declared as one of the four girls who like Naruto and Hinata is one of them, same goes with Ino.

As They silent in the moment and then they thought about how aggressive of Naruto and Sakura is? But then again and then as Kakashi looked at Sasuke and spoke. "Sasuke, can I see this 'bow' of yours?"

As Kushina and Hitomi confused of what he meant 'Bow'? in his words and as Kushina spoke. "Bow? What Bow?" She asked.

Sasuke smirked and said. "Oh, This!" As he raised his hand then a Blue light Web-like bow manifested appeared on Sasuke's hand that surprised Kushina and Hitomi of what they saw looked at **'Ginrei Kōjaku' **that looked like a Spider web and grab the grip-handle on his hand, but they also couldn't sensed Chakra**, **but since the shape of the 'bow' is different then a normal bow? But the since it was the first time for using it for the test. Minus his twin sister Sayuri that she knew of her 'crush' Naruto's training with Sasuke and he show it for the first time and now she is the first one who witness Sasuke's training as her twin brother considered Naruto as a 'brother' and he is a great teacher too.

"Sasuke? How did you get that? And how I can't sensed of chakra of that _'bow'_ of yours?" Kushina demanded.

Sasuke answered. "Naruto taught me a Art of Quincy."

Hitomi spoke up. "What's a 'Quincy'?" She asked.

Sasuke answered. "Quincy is also known as the 'Monk of Destruction'."

As Kakashi cut off. "Wait! Monk of Destruction? It's like the Ninja Monks of Fire Temple." He comment.

Sasuke nodded. "That's right, sensei? I was the first Quincy here in the Elemental Nations."

As Sayuri step in and said. "Naruto-kun told me and Nii-san that 'Quinces' are the Human mediums, that has the ability to able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons." she explained.

"What's a reishi?" Kushina asked.

"It's means a Spiritual particle that Reishi is invisible to mortals, with the exception of spiritually aware ones such as the Quincy like myself; they can, however, still interact with normal matter and produce physical effects. But like my bow can absorb the essence of surroundings like: water, soil, trees and etc. That how I can harness reishi to materialize my '**Genrei Kojaku**'? It can fires of 1,200 arrows in one shot." Sasuke explained.

Kakashi shocked in surprised that his 'bow' can fire 1,200 arrows and said. "Then you can wipe an army?"

"Hm...maybe?" Sasuke said shrugged his shoulders,

"So, that's explained I scene the bow begun to glow that I saw the bits of _'reishi'_ what you called it that absorbs the surroundings before you fight me?" Kakashi said in realized.

"Yup, that how it is? But I'm a Quincy-in-training to achieve to be a full-fledged after all." Sasuke stated in pride. "But I was finally gotten hang with it."

As Sayuri said. "As you finally know? We got ourselves our 'long-range supporter' to cover our backs if you asked me."

Kushina surprise that what she mean 'long-range' and said. "You mean that 'bow' can shot long range?" She asked.

"Yes, sensei? The arrow couldn't bother let the wind screwed the arrow, watch!" Sasuke stated and then demonstrate his 'Spirit Bow' as he saw a tree that far from them as Sasuke aim the bow at the tree and place his left hand then a blue line that look that a Release-aim sting and the released fire a Blue energy arrow with quick speed.

*Reishi arrow sound effect*

As the arrows flies straight of velocity as quick as a kunai then...

*Shink*

Everyone surprised minus Sayuri with a smirk on her face of how far the reishi arrow is? But then the arrow is shot in about 1km in one shot in the tree and Sasuke see the result that he struck the arrow impale the tree and as look at his senseis and teammate then said. "Naruto had helped me improve my throwing accuracy by the range that even my skills is jonin class, since I was a child? I use to be an skilled in archery and as thanks to Naruto...me and Sayuri were the only viewed him as a older brother to us, for appreciate our thanks to him, to improved our skills." She told them for reason.

Kushina and Hitomi silent in surprised that Sasuke and Sayuri are considered Naruto as a brother instead Hitomi? But then it's been 6-7 year he left their family but then leads to the completely downfall. But since Kushina lost few of her friends and even her daughters.

As Kakashi have been bothered before the test started and spoke. "What are those 5 objects on your holster on your hips?" He asked pointed at the 5 objects.

Sasuke snapped forgot and replied. "Sorry sensei, I can't reveal it, those has to wait until the time comes." he said and Kakashi nodded for understand,

"Well, I guess we better to reported in, and we will see you all here until your first mission is begun. That's all. Dismissed!" He said, then He and Kushina disappeared.

As Sasuke sigh and looked at Sayuri and said. "Come on Sayuri. Let's go celebrate?"

Sayuri respond. "Oh, okay Sasuke-nii!" She said smile on her face and turn looked at Hitomi standing and said. "Hitomi. We better go on ahead, I'll see you later."

Hitomi snapped respond and look at her teammate and replied. "Oh, sure. I'll see you all here."

As Hitomi replied and Sayuri went to Sasuke and as he wrap his arm around his sister...again and disappeared with is **Hirenkyaku**, that leaving Hitomi and then she going to the walk to heading the place to eat, but? since it's been 6-7 years the Ichiraku Ramen was no established service with her family because of the deal from Teuchi? Because she made a terrible mistake and now since she was grounded because of her, that she learned Kage Bunshin and Henge because of her talents and now she and her parents haven't Ramen for a while her mother make Ramen for Lunch and Dinner, but? Ichiraku got the new flavors of Ramen since then Naruto was the NEW only number one customer is like to attend to eat that and very delicious for a special meal.

As Hitomi looked at the sunsets to night and then shouldn't used that jutsu if Ichiraku refused the service of ordering Ramen and now... the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan will lost respect to the Village...soon, but that's their punishment.

**==At the Hokage Tower==**

"Team 1 failed"

"Team 2 failed"

"Team 3 failed"

"Team 4 failed"

"Team 5 failed"

"Team 6 failed"

Minato sighs as he listened to the jounin reports. Each team failed and he was frustrated he really needs to change the system of the academy. Suddenly the door opened and reveals to be Kushina and Kakashi as they entered the room.

"Sorry that we're late again Minato-kun the test had taken longer than I suspected." Kushina said and Minato nodded and sends a smile to Kushina hoping to hear good news.

"Alright everyone please continue your report." Minato said.

"Team 7 passed with flying colors." Kushina said with grin on her face with Kakashi nodding in agreement. Every Jounin was surprised in hearing this because usually Kakashi fails every team that was assign to him while Minato was happy in hearing some good news.

"Can you explain to us Kushina-chan?" Minato asked happily and Kushina started to detail about the test and as she continued to explain the test everyone in the room was surprised on how Sasuke's plan worked very well, and also found it very funny that Kakashi who was A-rank shinobi was easily knocked out by a genin...again like Naruto does which made Kakashi depressed.

"Well okay thank you Kushina-chan." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"Team 8 passed they have good teamwork but needs more work." Kurenai said.

"Team 10 passed they are like their fathers but I need to work on Ino though since she a bit a fan-girl towards Naruto-san, Hokage-sama." Asuma explained. "And even Ino was good at the Tessen (War Fan) too and I better teach her to use that fan." He added and Minato nodded in understanding then dismissed the meeting and the Jonins left leaving only Kushina and Minato.

"Did you tell them." Minato said and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I did told them, but Hitomi got jealousy for Naruto made relationship with Sakura and since we lied to Mebuki and Kizashi." Kushina said. "And even Sasuke-kun and Sayuri-chan saw him as a new brother too." She added and Minato surprised that what she said and nodded in agreement and the two parents still find the way to gain Naruto's forgiveness and even if they do...

**==Three months later==**

Three months has passed and team 11 had been doing missions or the genins called chores and they hated it especially capturing the Tora the cat who was the a hell cat for every genin ninja of Konoha except for Naruto for some reason Tora liked Naruto.

During those months team 11 got complete 104 D-ranks with Sakura and as they was being trained to get stronger. And also they spend so much together when comes with training and it comes with dating.

As they heard Team 7 was at being trained to get stronger too as the they got 50% currency from the Missions when the Uzumaki funds been transferred to Naruto. Kushina was training them individually while Kakashi trains them on teamwork and chakra exercises but in Squad 11. Naruto and Sakura already knows those exercises so he uses a wood clone to send the clone during work on the shop and meeting while he train on his own at the forest of death. And also spending time with Sakura too.

Also while training in the forest of death Naruto met Anko for 6-7 years but the snake woman didn't attack him again but instead talk to him, which made Naruto feel suspicious at first but in the end the two became friends and the often sparred and opened up to each other. But since he payed her from his pranks frpm the Dango shop. And also bring Sakura along for training as well.

Naruto was surprised that Anko was being shunned and hated by the village because she was the former apprentice of the snake sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru. Naruto also found the cursed seal that was located on her neck then soon he started to do his research on how to remove.

Now team 11 is standing in front of the hokage tower with Tora who was in Naruto hand and was purring in his touch. And also Team 7 is here too. But They have 10 D-Rank missions? since they got 50,000 ryo from their account each about 5,000 ryo when they finished the mission.

"Alright catching Tora the cat is complete." Naruto said and Iruka asked Naruto hand Tora over to him and the blond complied and gave the cat to Iruka then Iruka put it back to its cage.

"Alright Team 11, now you can choose the following missions, and Team 7. Taking the Inuzuka dogs for a walk, helping an old lady or fixing th-"

"No! Absolutely Not!" Hitomi shouted at her father. "I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission. Find us a better one, Dattebayo!" She clapped her hands on her mouth as her cheeks instantly reddened with embarrassment.

In Naruto's mind? Naruto Sr. disturbed expression and his mother (Soul) Kushina on the other hand with a giggle a little that she has the same catchphrase as Naruto Sr.'s does. Back in reality.

Kushina smiled at mini-her while Minato sweat dropped. '_She is becoming a Mini-Kushina. Even, her verbal tic is similar to hers.'_

"TOU-SAN CAN YOU GIVE ANY BETTER MISSION WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THREE MONTHS! CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION?!" Hitomi whined and the Uchiha twins genins nodded in agreement while the jounins just sighs in annoyance and Naruto and Sakura just completely ignored the situation as he continues to read a book about Fuinjutsu in his hand and Sakura was reading her Novel that Naruto writes, The 'LOVELESS'.

"Hitomi! You've just been a genin for 3 months and you don't enough experience yet!" Iruka shouted and Until Minato decided to cut in.

"Each request is written down on these lists… and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty," Iruka said. "The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with Hokage to the Jounin, then the Chunins and lastly the Genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to the ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully we receive payment from the client."

Iruka took a deep breath as he was in his own world.

"You guys just recently became genins. D-rank missions are perfect for you," he finished.

He looked up at scene front of him as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. As Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were reading books while Hitomi's back was facing him and she was telling Sasuke and Sayuri about some stuff that she had eaten yesterday. No one was paying attention to him.

Iruka turned to Hokage. His jaw dropped on the floor. Kushina was particularly sitting in Minato's lap while her hands were around his neck. They were talking on some random topics. He did a fake cough to catch their attention. "Hokage-sama," he said.

Kushina quickly stood up Minato's lap. There was a small blush on her cheeks.

"Calm down Iruka, how about we let their jounin instructor decided if they are ready for higher mission. How about Kushina-chan? Are they ready for a higher mission?" Minato asked and Kushina nodded at him.

Minato adjusted himself properly before looking at Team 7 and 11. "You heard him, right?"

"Maybe," Naruto said. He closed his book. "But, Gotei Squad has complete 104 D-Rank and we haven't got a single C-rank mission for a while. So I guess me and hime are ready for it?"

"I think they are ready, me and Kakashi have been training these kids hard so I think they deserve a C-rank mission." Kushina stated and Minato turns his attention to Kakashi.

"How about you Kakashi what do you think?" Minato asked and all he received was a nod from the mask jounin and sunset-blond tokubetsu genin.

"Very well team 7 and Gotei Squad are going to take a joint C-rank mission bring in the client." Minato said. Causing Hitomi surprised that she got to her 'brother' join in that mission. Moments later a man who was drunk entered the room.

"Is this all you got as my bodyguards? A three spoiled princess and a scarecrow. The only decent ones are the lady with red hair and the kid with blond hair and also it has orange-highlights." The man said.

"SCREW YOU OLD MAN YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Hitomi shouted as she was about to attack the old man but Naruto grabbed her collar from behind to restrain Hitomi.

"Hitomi you can't kill the client it's bad for business." Kakashi scolded her and Hitomi puffed her cheeks and grumble some words.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't kill him after the mission." Naruto just added. The old man turned pale while Hitomi frown turned to a sadistic smile.

"Sure I'll keep that in mind, and Nice outfit too," the bridge builder said as he gave Naruto a thumbs up; Naruto chuckled at this.

"Okay that's enough we'll meet at village within two hours. So pack your things that you'll be all needing for at least 3 weeks." Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Good Dismissed!" Naruto said and Naruto and Sakura was the first ones to leave shunpo'd when disappeared with a blur. So Kakashi disappeared with a swirl of leaves and leaving Kushina and her husband.

As Minato and Kushina alone and then with a sigh and as Kushina looked at her husband with a sad look and said. "What we going to do, now?" She asked.

"I don't know, Kushina-chan?..." Minato start with a shameful face. "Before we saw his face? He looks emotionless before he saw us... and even he only called me 'Hokage-sama' or 'Yodaime-san'." He stated and stared at his wife. "And even he called you 'Kushina-san' or 'Lady Namikaze' too." He added and cause Kushina shaken than clings her chest for she do anything for their son of their mistakes and then they tried everything for sure.

**==In Shinigami Shop==**

As Naruto and Sakura arrive the Shinigami Shop prepare for today's mission and prepare to leave the outside walls of Konoha? And also they even prepare for supplies? But Naruto made some Tools for himself and Sakura as Sakura went home for prepare for going to on the mission and then he had something on his mind.

'Sochi!' Soul Kushina called in his mind.

_'Yeah, Tamashī no haha?'_ Naruto respond.

'Sochi you need to take a part-time mission considered a part C-rank mission on your own and then you need to getting the remains of the Uzushiogakure? But since the 2nd War? But you need to get all the belonging that belong to the Uzumaki Clan? But since my other self won't deserved to getting the remains.' Soul Kushina instructed and he nodded in understand? Since she knew correctly because since she and the other Kushina have the same password from the bank since he got the emancipation form and also an letter to his relative of Kushina that one of the survivors of the Uzumaki from the Fire Capital? Her cousin was upset for abandon her own son for the favor to her own daughter in the first place and as cousin of Kushina named, Masaki?

As Masaki got received the letter then going to the Fire Daimyo and told him how dishonored of Kushina's actions and then he incline the demands and then sending a letter to the bank with a Fire Daimyo's Seal and then he send his Shadow Clone to the bank with the letter then transferred the funds to his and leaving a 40% of the funds they had, but they don't have enough money for give it to their only daughter because they be broke for at least as now but then as they going a mission to regain their funds for now.

Back to Naruto? As he prepared getting ready to the Mission for departure and then as Naruto went to the Tailoring and then as Naruto as he looked clothesline and the new Coat for Sakura? It was a same coat as Naruto's but the coat is has long sleeves with a Snow flake on the wrists and the color on the underside of the coat is Puce (Dusky Pink) and back in the is Gotei Symbol with a Kanji '氷' (Snow) in it and below is Sakura's White Circular Symbol and Red in the Center. **(AN: Think Retsu Unohana's Coat.)**

Naruto is ready to to go on the mission? As he organized the tools that he needed before he closed his shop before left. As Naruto got to the forge and he already to select his own tools for himself and Sakura: he got 20 Kunais and 10 Rope Darts, 18 Red Eight-pointed Shuriken and 36 shurikens for the left holsters, 10 Ninja wires and some supplies **(AN: Check Chapter 3.)**. And Sakura as Requested and since Sakura worked with Naruto for a while and now for Sakuras': is 15 Thin-Steel Kunais, 20 Normal Kunais and 24 Senbons in holster that Sakura give him also some 18 3-pointed Shuriken adn 10 Ninja wires too. And Naruto's Heavy-Tool Storage Scroll? He carries 3 katana Fuma Blade Shuriken **(AN: I forgot! That Fuma Shuriken is belong to FFIV Edge's Shuriken.)** and Sakura got her own Storage Scrolls that Naruto made? The Heavy one is carried 1 is a New Fuma Shuriken Design? A Cross Fuma Shuriken **(AN: Think FFVII Yuffie's Shuriken)**: As new Fuma Shuriken design it considered like a boomerang and it's been finished and displayed yesterday and now those tools are first time in the outside world and it's completely ready and also he'll bring some few 'Restraint Seals' and .

With a smirked on Naruto's face, and now he finished organized the proper tools and now as he flinch that he sensed Sakura is arrived in time and a her voice called in.

"Naruto-kun! Are you done, what I asked?" Sakura called.

"Yeah, hime! It's here." Naruto replied.

As Sakura enter the Forge went through the door and she got full packed and with her backpack as well and then Sakura approach to her Boyfriend/Lover with a her arms around his neck and kissed him and then they parted with their eyes stared each other and said. "I take, you got everything?" She asked with a sweat tone.

Naruto nodded and then as his hand pointed at the table that it's set and Sakura smiled that it's ready and as Naruto summoned his Shadow Clone to prepared the barrier ready and placing the Security Seals and High level Barrier link to the Security Seals? It was also modified and it's very advanced too.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Naruto flinch his dead.

Let Sakura attention. "What?" She asked in confused.

"I almost forgot the final 'touch' for your clothing wear." Naruto replied.

"Oh! What is it?" Sakura said in excited expression.

"It's in the Tailoring room, and it's finished as well." Naruto replied and as Naruto wen the door connect to the Forge and Tailoring room and as Sakura followed him behind as he open the door to the other side and as they went and then went to the hangers as they arrived and Naruto show it to her with he own Haori coat. as Sakura went awed of the sight of that she got herself a Haori like naruto does and Naruto said. "I put some same seals to pump some chakra to fix it and allowed to grow the coat in your size and that's what my new work of design is." Naruto explained. "And also I adjust my own coat with seals as well." he added.

Sakura stared that how beautiful the coat is and as she wished that she could wear the same Kimono or Hakama like Naruto does and as Naruto saw her girlfriend/lover's face that and he spoke up. "Go on, Sakura-hime, try it on?" He told her to do.

Sakura surprised that as she was told. As she took the Coat from the Hanger and then put it on and then as wear it place and she felt warm and cozy for she wore it completely as she face naruto with a smile on his face and then she said. "Who did I look?" She asked and spun herself.

Naruto replied. "You looked beautiful!" He said in passion.

As Sakura heard to believe what he just said with a big blush on her face with a smile.

Naruto went to her and place his left hand on her cheek and the move his head and they make a passionate kiss and as they parted and said. "We, better get going and we don't want to keep them waiting." He stated.

Sakura nodded in replied and the as the Couple we're packed their gear and then head out the shop and close with the Steel Shutter he installed and place a barrier seal along with it as well, it only aquires blood to unlock it and then as Naruto nodded at Sakura and nodded replied and then they shunpo'd to the Village gates.

**==Time Skip at Village Gates==**

Naruto and Sakura was first to arrive at the Gates of Konoha. For the past hour they were packing their gear and other stuff like First-aid, medicine and Food that they got everythin and they was happy that they been stay together able to get the hang of it. Naruto was leaning of the wall with arms crossed while Sakura sit besides him and took out the 'Life as a Shinigami' Novel and waited for Squad 7 to arrive. But as Naruto secretly told his clone to buy 'something' for Sakura for if things lot happier and even he make a sign for Announced on his shop:

* * *

'I left for Mission? And I've decide to make Hammer-type Weapons? All Shinobi while going on Mission? Bring some materials for make your own designed of Weapons and even that made of any animals if you hunt a Tiger or something.'

**P.S.** If you get some ores from the different country to buy or going on the mountain? Make some Pickaxes yourself to carried**.' - **With a Chibi-Naruto Happy face with a Peace sign.

**(AN: I decide that it will be a Monster Hunters' Equipment Shop for making Weapons and Armor that made of Monsters parts. So, I decide having Weapons)**

* * *

So letting the Ninja Population will know to going to mission if they accept the announcement if they going to make their own weapons and armor as well.

"Nii-san!/Naruto-kun!" Voices called and Naruto and Sakura look at their right and saw Squad 7 walking towards him with Kushina but as the Red-head surprised to see Sakura wearing the same coat like Naruto does but it's different and it has long sleeve.

"Great, just great! First the waist coat and gloves and now a Haori coat too." Sayuri said whining and cause her to moaning expression.

"I guess it looks good on you Sakura?" Sasuke admitted.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sakura respond.

"Well, I we better get going... But?" Naruto said and look around and notice that Kakashi and the client were missing.

"Where's Kakashi-san and the old man." Naruto asked and nobody answered him. He let out a sigh and made clone and whispered something to the clone before the clone suddenly shunpo'd.

"Naruto-kun, what did you told to the clone?" Sakura asked.

"Just wait" Naruto said and few minutes later they heard a girly scream.

"What the hell is that?" Hitomi asked and was about to run from where it was coming from when suddenly Naruto stops her by grabbing her shoulder. Hitomi turns around and see Naruto was looking at her.

"Just wait" Naruto said and several seconds later they saw the clone dragging Kakashi and the client towards them.

"Did you burn the book?" Naruto asked and the clone raised an eyebrow at him.

"You all heard the scream right?" The clone asked and everyone nodded at him.

"It's because I saw these two drinking in the local bar so I did what my boss told me to do, I burned his precious Icha-Icha book right in front of Kakashi and he screamed like girl then I knocked the two out and drag their asses here." The clone said before he disappeared in poof of smoke and Naruto received all the clone memory and couldn't help but smirk. Several seconds later Kakashi started to wake up.

"What happen?" Kakashi said as he sat up and look around and saw he was outside and the team was looking at him but his eyes landed on Naruto and glared at him.

"NARUTO, WHY WHY WHY DID YOU BURN MY BOOK!?" Kakashi demanded and Naruto just shrugged at him.

"I don't know I just wanted you to see you miserable since you're not taking our first C-rank mission seriously. You're just lucky that didn't burn your whole collection." Naruto said and Kakashi glared at him and resisted the urge to strangle the blond because Kushina and the others girls will kill him if they saw him strangling him then the old drank started to wake up.

"What happened?" the client asked as he found himself outside the bar and was near the village gate.

"Naruto dragged you and Kakash-sensei here Tazuna-san so we can start with the mission." Sasuke said and Tazuna nodded at her and stands up.

"Is everyone here?" Kushina asked and everyone nodded at her.

"Okay let's begin the mission!" Kushina said and everyone soon they left the village to begin the mission.

Team 7 with Gotei Squad and Tazuna were started heading off towards the land of wave where their mission was to escort Tazuna through the land of wave which was classified as a C-rank mission. And soon before Naruto will send a clone when he'll make his move to let the clone to heading the Land of Whirlpools. And it is begin.

**Chapter 7 Ended**

* * *

**(Clannad Ending 2 Music - TORCH Record play: 1:29 - www. youtube. com watch?v=ti1NzYN2Enc)**

(Instrument play - 0:08)

Mitsumete ita nagareru kumo o  
Kanjite ita kawaru sora no iro o  
Tachidomatta bokura wa kizuku  
Utsuroi yuku sekai ga tsumugu uta ni

Nobashita yubi de taguru you ni  
Tada hitotsu kawaranai mono sagasu

Kazasu te ni tomoshibi o  
Asu e to tsuzuku chiisa na shirube  
Ima mo mada kodamasuru  
Ano hi no kotoba chikai ni kae boku wa yuku

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

**Inf0rmation**

* * *

**Tokubetsu Genin or Elite Genin** (AN: I never to thought of that Rank.)

It's a Elite Class Rank developed by Former Sandaime Hokage. It allows that doesn't want a Jonin Sensei, because of of any Academy student has 100% pass all the subjects, and also it allows to teach the Younger Generations to be a proper Shinobi and then it's okay for it can take D-Rank Missions. And basically it allows to taking C or B-Rank Missions is like the Chunin Rank? So, that considered as a Squad Leader, Junior Instructor and also Mentor.

* * *

**Equipment Describes**

* * *

**Sasuke's New Attire:** Standard Shinobi black boots and has a Sky blue cross in it, his shirt is the same and also has a 2 crosses in both short sleeves? His Uchiha Crest has a Cross in it at the white color of the symbol about the center of the handle and now he wield **Yubashiri** Ninjato, a holster carries strange **Seele Schneider** Sword/Arrow on the hips next to his sword, Small pouch with a blue cross that carries **Ginto** Capsules and his wearing a shoulder pad on his right arm and a wrist guard.

**Sakura New Attire:** Long Sleeve White Haori with sky blue Snowflake on the wrists and underside color is Puce (Dusky Pink) Color.

**Sakura's Tools:** 15 Thin-Steel Kunais, 20 Normal Kunais and 24 Senbons in holster, 18 3-pointed Shuriken and 10 Ninja wires too. And Naruto's Heavy-Tool Storage Scroll? He carries 3 katana Blade Fuma Shuriken **(AN: I forgot! That Fuma Shuriken is belong to FFIV Edge's Shuriken.)** and Sakura got her own Storage Scrolls that Naruto made? The Heavy one is carried 1 is a New Fuma Shuriken Design? A Cross Fuma Shuriken **(AN: Think FFVII Yuffie's Shuriken)**:

* * *

**Chapter 7 Completed**  
**Date:** Finished: 3/11/2014/8:31pm and Updated: 3/15/2014/12:00am

**So here they go, and now they on there way to Wave and then they begin there journey. As Sasuke is Quincy trainee and then as Naruto and Sakura spending time together and Hitomi tried to talk to him again, but it's not worthy to talk to him and then as right now but with Kushina accompany with them and also that Naruto will get something value that belong to the Land of Whirlpools and now as they prepared to start walking. Please, Preview.**


	9. Chapter 8: Wave, Demon Mist, Lost Friend

Chapter 8: Journey Wave, Fight Demon of the Mist and The long lost friend.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Poorest Land, The Wave of Waters, and The Reunion of friend has return._

* * *

**AN: SOPA is stopped and now Me and the Fanfic users to continue our stories to write or make and also We/They reach 100,000 Votes.**

**AN2: I decide Naruto give his former parents in Justice for their negligence, he is a victim of their ignorance. And The Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan will cause treason of their crimes of Neglected actions and also Tsunade and Jiraiya as well. I told (or you better read this) Tensa Zangetsu102 that it's not Naruto did Tortured his former family... It's JUSTICE. He'll face their justice for what they done? His Justice will became stronger for if they keep convince... And also Konoha will lost respect to the Namikaze Clan and also Hitomi for their crimes.  
**

* * *

Replace Grammer - /Hollow Voice/ to New Grammer - /_"Hollow Voice"_/ and /_'Hollow Thought'_/

* * *

**(Love is a Beautiful Pain - Endless Tears - 4:24)**

www . youtube watch?v=mIOMRiQaB-U

Kimi no kokoro ni tsutsumare ta mama ai o chikai?  
nemure nai yoru nan do sugi te mo nē uketome te  
ima sugu ai tai namida tomara nai fure taku te  
suki da kara kurushiku te

kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no  
kono mama ae nai toshite mo  
dare yori suki da kara?

**~Instruments - 0:50 - 0:54~**

Baibai sakki shi ta bakari na noni  
'ai tai' ga mata afureru no  
kie te shimai sō na ano hi no One Kiss  
kimi kara no mēru o matsu no

kimi to ae ba semaru taimurimitto  
ni nin no jikan daiji ni  
baibai shi te mo mata ai tai  
kimi to no mēru de mata saikai  
kaeru keshiki gai wa 'Twilight'  
isso no koto kun o ubaisari tai  
kimi no nukumori ga kieru koro  
yume kara samere ba genjitsu no 'Door'

kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no  
kono mama ae nai toshite mo  
dare yori suki da kara?

I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
yoru ga akere ba  
I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
sagasu kimi dake  
I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
me o tojire ba  
I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
My LUV for You?

anata to...

'ima sugu ai tai' kagiri aru TIME  
'eien no ai' shinji te wa mitai  
hanareru koto kangaeru to mune ga maffutatsu ni sakeru yō ni itai  
kawai ge na FACE yoru ga akere ba hikisakareru  
kauntodaun no yō ni BREAK  
Luv You Baby Luv You Baby kotoba wa Freeeeeze  
kyō ga hajimatta mata na See You?

omoe ba omou hodo  
furitsumoru 'omoi' ae ba au hodo  
hata ni i tai to tsuyoku negau hodo ashita sae mie naku te  
'eien' itsuka mitsukeru made  
hanashi taku wa nai hanare taku wa nai  
Luv You Baby Luv for You  
kimi o hanasa nai

kimi no koto omou hodo kono namida koboreru no  
ake nai yoru no naka hitori  
kimi shika mie naku te?

kimi no kokoro ni tsutsumare ta mama ai o chikai?  
nemure nai yoru nan do sugi te mo nē uketome te  
ima sugu ai tai namida tomara nai fure taku te  
suki da kara kurushiku te

I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
yoru ga akere ba  
I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
sagasu kimi dake  
I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
me o tojire ba  
I LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU ) LUV YOU ( LUV YOU )  
My LUV for You?  
anata to?

**~Instruments - 3:59 - 4:07~**

I Love you...

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

**(Story Start)**

Team 7 with Gotei Squad and Tazuna were heading towards the land of wave where their mission was to escort Tazuna through the land of wave which was classified as a C-rank mission. During their journey Kushina, Hitomi and Sayuri would try to talk to Naruto but Naruto didn't pay attention to them because of the book about Fuinjutsu he was reading much displeasure of the of the girls while Kakashi was doing the same reading his Icha-Icha book and finally Tazuna who kept bragging about how awesome he was much annoyance to everyone.

So far the journey was normal until everyone was able to see puddle in the road.

_'Genjutsu'_ everyone thought and Naruto secretly prepared a kunai in his sleeve. They passed through the pond when suddenly chains appeared out of nowhere and Naruto reacted quickly and threw his hidden kunai and hit the chains, stabbing it to the tree. Something pulled out from the puddle and was revealed to be two missing-nins. Kushina and Kakashi were about to charge at the two missing nins when suddenly Naruto passed through them and he quickly did a hand sign.

"**‡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!‡** (Shadow Clones)" Naruto shouted before two clones appeared besides him the two clones pulled out ninja wires from their pouches and quickly surrounded the missing nins with the wires before delivering a blow to them, sending them flying to the tree then the clones circle around the tree once and and pulled the wires and tighten the wires to make sure the missing won't be able to move.

The missing nins were about to try to escape the wires when suddenly they felt something on their throat. They look up and saw Naruto was looking at them with a cold glare and has Hidden Blade near their throat.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked in cold tone.

"Like hell we'll tell you!" One of the masked nin said and a smiled appeared on Naruto face that made the masked nins creep out.

"You're gonna regrets those words." Naruto said before he ordered something to the clones and knocked the two missing nins out before dragging them to deeper parts of the woods.

"Naruto!" Kushina called and Naruto turns around and saw everyone was running towards him.

"Nii-san, where are clones taking them?" Hitomi asked and before Naruto could answer they heard a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream was so loud that it could be heard through the entire forest.

"I told my clones to interrogate the missing nins. I should really thank Anko-neechan for those lessons." Naruto said and every Konoha jonin turned paled in hearing this. They knew Anko reputation as a sadist and if Naruto was learning under her. He might become a sadistic person. Suddenly Naruto eyes widen for second before he closed for a moment before opening them.

"My clones are done interrogating the missing nins." Naruto said.

"What do you get out of them?" Kakashi asked and Naruto started to talk.

"Those two were the **Oni Kyōdai**(Demon Brothers) who were Chunin-level missing-nins from Kirigakure and both of them were hired by Gato." Naruto said and everyone started look at him surprised then turned their attention to Tazuna who was now sweating bullets.

"Is there something that you're not telling us old man?" Hitomi asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I-I-I don't know what are you talking" Tazuna said as he looks away.

"Just tell us what are you up to old man why didn't you tell us there are also ninja targeting you. This mission is at least B-A rank mission" Sasuke said angrily along with his sister. Tazuna just didn't answer her.

"If you're not going to answer us then I'm calling off this mission." Kushina said and Tazuna look at him with wide eyes.

"W-W-Wait please!" Tazuna pleaded.

"Then you better tell us now!" Sakura demanded and Tazuna sighs and started about how poor his country has become because of tyrant name Gato and the bridge was the only hope for them. After finishing his story Kakashi looks at his senpai and said.

"Kushina-senpai I think it's best we return home. This mission might be too much for our children" Kushina nodded and was about to give her order when suddenly Naruto cut in.

"I think that's a stupid decision Kakashi-san." Naruto said and everyone look at him.

"What do mean by that Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Naruto sighed from them not seeing the obvious thing.

"We have an A-rank shinobi, an S-rank shinobi and SS-rank shinobi who is par with Yodaime and you're telling us that we should return home?" Naruto asked clearly annoyed by Uchiha matriarch decision.

"But Naruto, you and rest of the girls are only genins for three months and clearly all of you are not experience enough." Kakashi said and suddenly felt a sharp near his neck and saw Naruto was holding a hidden blade at him. Everyone was surprised by his actions and especially Kakashi after seeing Naruto cold eyes.

"Don't talk me like that Kakashi-san, like you know me. You don't really know since most of everyone in the family and their friends ignored me in the past." Naruto said and the adults with Hitomi flinched in hearing this while Uchiha twins looked confused and Sakura nodded for understand, clearly they didn't know Naruto was talking about.

"Now, Now Naruto calm down." Kakashi said as he tried to calm Naruto down but Naruto just looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Try to talk to me like that again Hatake and I will take something that made you a man." Naruto said emotionless and Naruto pointed his blade near his crotch and Kakashi rapidly nodded his head. He was scared at threat that Naruto made. Naruto put his hidden blade slide back in place much relive of the masked nin and Naruto look at Kushina with arms crossed.

"So are you really going to abandon this mission Kushina-san?" Naruto asked with a emotionless face and Kushina was hesitant for a second but nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this mission might too much for all of you. There might some situation that you might need to kill someone and all of you are still too young for that experience." Kushina said.

"Don't worry I kill a lot of creatures in forest of death all the time when I train there and I'm not afraid to take another being life." Naruto said with his eyes closed and everyone look at him with shock hearing that he already killed a living being and going to the forest of death.

"WHAT YOU DIDN'T TELL THAT ME OR YOUR FATHER THAT YOU WERE TRAINING THERE! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GET KILLED?!" Kushina screamed at her former son and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Let's go one thing straight Kushina-san." Naruto said very cold tone emotionless and everyone shiver at this especially Kushina and Hitomi they never heard this kind of tone from Naruto before. "As I said you think you are not my mother, don't you." He added with a annoying expression that caused Kushina flinch that cover her mouth of what she said.

"You, Minato or any of your friends or in the village didn't help me to become a ninja from the start. I TRAINED my ass off on my own so I could be strong shinobi without any help, before I left your family. You and the people of Konoha have nothing to do with my training and you are a still a stranger to me and you are still not worth it. I trained on my own. Itachi-niisan, Yugao-neesan, Hayate-niisan and Anko-neechan and my REAL parents are the only ones who helped me trained. They are the only adults that I can trust the most in Konoha. So don't judge me on what I do because you or any adults in Konoha aside from Itachi-niisan, Yugao-neesan, Hayate-niisan and Anko-neechan. DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" Naruto stated releasing all the reiatsu in fury that was hidden in heart since he was a kid. As the tress and the ground is started to shake and it cracks the ground of how powerful of hie reiatsu is. As the his blue reiatsu became black color with red linings.

Itachi and Anko and Kushina's students are the only adults that Naruto considered a true friend and family while every adult in Konoha is nothing to him. But the reason that he didn't complain about not being trained since he was a kid because of Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki training about learning to hide away his emotions and Naruto was glad that he received that training because it helped him to calm down and if wasn't for that training he would have snapped a long time ago. But then they can't resist of Naruto's Reaitsu KI. It was a powerful one, non even the Kage-level Nin can't resisted it, but it was powerful.

Naruto Sr, Sakura-yuki (decide to give her a nickname), Ichigo, and Hichigo are only people who considered a family and also his greatest Idols.

Everyone was looking at Naruto with wide eyes by outburst and all the adults couldn't help but be feels afraid of ashamed and couldn't deny the fact that Naruto was right. Hitomi was also feeling feared in ashamed because she knew that she was the reason that most of the adults ignored him. Sayuri were completely shocked hearing this and couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto, Sasuke on the other hand that he already knew of Naruto's ignorance and his lover Sakura was known already right from the started since her parents that she never talk to them ever, but? Since she is a Konoha Kunoichi, helping comrades is the only thing to make things well.

Naruto let out a sigh that subsided his reiatsu and look at them. "A Konoha Shinobi don't back down from mission and if we abandon Tazuna-san we are leaving a dying country to a mad man and I will not ignore this." Naruto said as he started to walk ahead but moments later he stops and look back at them.

"Those who broke the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades or people in need are lower than trash. I refused to be lower than trash so I'm continuing this mission even I'm going to become a missing nin for the sake of people in the Land of Wave." Naruto said and everyone look at him with wide eyes and Tazuna started to feel great hope that Naruto was willing continue the mission even he lied to them. Tazuna started to follow Naruto then Sakura looked at Kushina.

"Sensei, what are we going to do?" Sayuri asked and Kushina let out a sigh and look at Mikoto and Kakashi then three adults nodded at each other.

"We are going to continue this mission like Naruto said "Those who broke the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades or people in need are lower than trash." and he's right it would only be a great disgrace to us and the village if we back down now and this might be the only way for us to make it up to him." Kushina said then soon everyone was headed to the land of wave and continue with the mission.

As Naruto spoke. "Sakura-chan! We better to drawn our blades first to prepare for upcoming battle." He instructed and as bit his thump and print his right palm a poof of smoke came from his hand as if cleared his Zangetsu is revealed and as he grab the hilt and Tazuna spoke. "Uh, is it too big to carry it?" Bridge builder asked.

"It's no big deal, Tazuna-san." Naruto stated and he grab the hilt lift in the air cause Tazuna bulged his eyes and jaw-dropped that how heavy that sword is and as Naruto move is blade on his side and the cloth bandages is started to extended and wrapped around the blade and slung it to his back.

As Sakura the same and unseal her Sode no Shirayuki as the long ribbon is started to wrap around the blade and place it on her waist and the same long ribbon on her right shoulder a the ribbon tied the blade in place.

Everyone surprised that their own swords that wrapped it itself with cloth bandage and ribbon as a sheath and as Sayuri spoke. "Wow, those cloths or ribbon been wrap itself like a make-shift sheaths and it's pretty cool." She admitted.

**==3 days later==**

When the Konoha nins got to the coast they found that a thick fog had rolled in. Tazuna led them them to a man that offered them to passage to the others side. Currently they are on the motor boat heading towards the Land of Waves. Naruto was scanning around the area and was using reinforcement magic to his eyes to help him see more clearly through the fog. Soon the fog started to clear a little and everyone was able to spot the bridge that Tazuna was building. 2 days later in Camp? Naruto have the time for use his Wood Clone and departure to the Land of Whirlpools and commenced the operation, the Clone's Mission has started.

"I have to admit that is one impressive bridge." Naruto said as he saw the bridge.

"Thank you and that bridge will be our hope for the survival of the people of the Wave." Tazuna said with pride in his voice.

"You guys keep it down." The man hissed. "The whole point of the morning fog was for us not be spotted so be quiet."

Soon they landed on the other side and soon walk on foot heading to Tazuna's house. As they continued to make their way through the forest Naruto suddenly heard something to the bushes and immediately throws a kunai which caught everyone attention.

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" Sayuri asked.

After his eyes Naruto saw a white hare that was hiding in the bushes but something was wrong with the hare. _'Why does hare have white skin? It's summer unless….Kawarimi!' _As realized and he sensed a reiryoku that was not far behind the co._  
_

"Everyone put your guards up I have bad feeling that something is going to happen." Naruto said as he grab the hilt for ready to fight and suddenly Kushina started to hear something.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Kushina shouted and everyone ducked while Naruto tackled Tazuna to the ground.

Everyone looks up and saw large zanbatou stuck in a tree with a man standing on top of it. The man was shirtless with two cameo style armbands and pants. His face was half covered with bandages up to his nose and his head band was tilted slightly like Kakashi, except his eyes weren't covered and has the symbol of Kiri displayed on the head band with slash mark on the center.

"Well, well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake the copy nin, and the famous Crimson death Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who is par with her husband. No wonder that Demon brothers failed" The man said.

Kakashi was the first one to stand up and glared at the man. "Zabuza Momoichi, the Demon of the Mist. I would never think that someone like you would work for scum like Gato."

Zabuza just shrugged. "Doesn't matter as long as I get pay, now how about you hand over the old man and I let you all go"

"You're really are stupid, are you Zabuza?" Kushina said as she pulls out her Katana. "You think that you can beat all of us then you're asking for your death wish." Kushina went to her stance and so did the other jounins.

"Wait you're Zabuza Momoichi, you used to be one of Kiri Seven swordsman right?" Naruto suddenly asked and everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well I was former member but what does it have to do with it?" Zabuza asked and that caught on his eye he saw a blade on his back. _'Could that be..?'_ "And nice sword too." He added.

"Yes, but I can sense your Kenki and I want to fight you against your blade." Naruto said. Kushina and Zabuza was surprised that a mere genin was able to sense spirit because only high class swordsmen can sense kenki.

"Naruto, stand down you stand a chan-" Kakashi was suddenly cut off by Zabuza.

"Hold on a minute Copy-Cat, kid, are you telling me that you can sense my spirit?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded at him and Zabuza was grinning under the mask. A genin that could sense a ken-ki this could be fun.

"So, are you accepting my challenge?" Naruto asked.

"Well, who am I to deny an upcoming Kenjutsu user to prove his sword." Zabuza said then he jumps down and grabbed his Zanbatou and went to his stance. Naruto's bracelet turn into his gauntlet; the and Zanpakuto wrappings falling in his blade and also went to his Zanjutsu stance.

"Everyone no one will interfere with fight." Naruto said and everyone eyes widened minus Sakura with a nod her head.

"Naruto you can't be serious you'll die!" Kushina said concerned and worried tone and Naruto look back at her.

"If you really sorry in what you did to me then you or anyone won't interrupt with my fight." Naruto said. Kushina was taken aback by his words and decided to respect his decision.

"Ready kid?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded at him. Everyone was quiet and both fighters were waiting for one them to strike first.

Zabuza charges at Naruto with zanbatou ready while Naruto shunpo'd that surprised Zabuza and he looked to the air and as Naruto held his sword high above his head was falling towards Zabuza.

*CLANG!*

Both weapons clashes and Naruto decided to jump away from Zabuza, but But suddenly Deappeared in front of him.

*CLANG!*

Zabuza swings his zanbatou but Naruto was able to block it with Zanpakuto but suddenly he felt a force to blade that made everyone eyes widen in surprised except for Zabuza. But the blade Naruto wielded is not unbreakable. As he lift his free aim at Zabuza's face with a index and middle fingers and yelled. **"‡Hado #4. Byakurai!‡"**

'SHIT!' Zabuza thought before he twist his body to barely avoid from gaining a struck by Naruto's lightning bolt on his fingers. Zabuza immediately back away from Naruto to gain some distances. As Zabuza think what kind of lightning-base jutsu was?

"Is that all you got no-brows?" Naruto mocked and Zabuza narrowed his at him. As Naruto on the backward stance and channel his chakra in the blade.

"**‡Futon: Kazekiri no jutsu!‡** (Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu)" Naruto Yelled slash a single blade of wind at Zabuza as he blow a powerful blade of Wind with his sword.

On the sidelines everyone couldn't believe that Naruto was able stand against Zabuza, the genins were looking in awe on how Naruto was able to keep up with Zabuza but the jounin were getting worried also Sakura was so pride of how Naruto can handle for himself.

"Wow Naruto-kun is so cool!" Sayuri said happily and the two genins girls agreed to her then Hitomi look at her mother and notice worried look on Kushina face.

"Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked and Kushina bit her thumb as she continues to watch the fight.'

"I'm worried about your brother, Hitomi." Kushina stated and she looks at her confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know? I was a afraid, but look at the fight." Kushina said and Hitomi look back at fight carefully and notice that Naruto's face was remained emotionless. Suddenly Naruto swing his sword by clashing with Zabuza zanbatou but then there was small crack on his blade that cause Zabuza shocked. Naruto immediately parry his blade then quick and attack Zabuza again but his sword blocked again by the impact of the Naruto's zanbatou.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Zabuza charge in fury with his Zanbatou on his hands and approaching and slashing downward.

As Naruto stand still holding his Zangetsu with right hand and then as his raise his arm to blocked Zabuza's Sword.

As Zabuza chuckled that how stupid that he attend to block his sword and said. "Hm... how stupid to attend to block my swing with your arm cut off." Zabuza mocking him. "And now...I will have to cut your arm off!" He added and swing it with heavy swing.

"NARUTO/-KUN/NII-SAN!" Everyone shouted worried tone and was about to rush to help him then...

******"‡**Bakudō #73. Tozanshō**‡** (_Inverse Mountain Crystal_)**"** A voice came in.

But then they were surrounded by a blue pyramid barrier, but as they turn around as only person who can use such a barrier was Sakura who cast her Kido.

Kushina spoke. "Sakura? What are you-" She was cut off.

"Don't, this is Naruto's fight nobody interrupts it." Sakura said in calm and as she saw Naruto attended to blocked the attack from Zabuza.

"But-" As Kushina is about to protested.

Sakura cut her off. "Look and see it for yourself." She said.

As Team 7 plus Tazuna look back at the fight then as they watch the horror of Zabuza will cut his arm when the blade approaches it.

Back the fight as Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō then as suddenly suddenly the Azure linings on the gauntlet and as the Disc came appeared on the gauntlet and then...

*CLANG!*

Zabuza and everyone was witness from the from are shocked that Naruto blocked Zabuza's blade with a gauntlet has a Circular shield and as Naruto sway his blade to let lose his balance and then Charge Bash with a shield at him then Zabuza jump back further and as the Naruto shield deactivate from the **'Gauntlet of Konpeki Kame Ryū' **and then as Zabuza admitted his skills and a strange Gauntlet on his left arm.

Naruto was remained silent and Zabuza look at him then points his zanbatou to Naruto.

"You're good kid; I want to know your name." Zabuza said. He was very impressed on how Naruto was able to keep up with him and he was only a genin but his skill as Kenjutsu user is at least an ANBU or Kage level.

Naruto had small smile on his face as he continues to breathe heavily. "Naruto…..Naruto Kurosaki "**the Moon Slayer **and** Black Savior of Konoha!"** Naruto stated with a proud voice and Zabuza grinned at him after hearing his name.

"Moon Slayer huh? That's a very fitting name for you, and so the rumors from Konoha were true? You are the 'Black Savior' (Kuro Kyūseishu) from Konoha for your reputation, and I can tell your resemblance of the Yodaime himself? Tell me did your mother teach you to fight like that?" Zabuza asked in curiosity he never saw that kind style before and the kid was able to produce the sword out nowhere and he didn't sense any chakra.

Naruto scowled at hearing his 'former' mother teaching him and shook his head that made Zabuza look at him surprised. "I was never taught by her or anyone in the village and she not my mother at all. I learn from someone else who I was adopted by my new parents and my idols too." Naruto said.

On the Sakura's barrier sideline Kushina frowned in hearing this and lowered her head in shamed as her hands on the barrier clings it. She never taught Naruto how to use a sword from the start and here now she is witnessing that Naruto was at least ANBU or Kage level in Kenjutsu and she didn't even know it! While others were also sadden because they can't they the fact that they ignored Naruto before even he just asked small from them they would just pushed him away.

"That's ashamed kid but I got to say I'm really impressed if you were born in Kiri, I would have taken you as my apprentice. You have talent kid but too bad this is the end of the road for you." Zabuza said and made a tiger sign.

"**‡Kirigakure no Jutsu!********‡** (Hidden in the Mist Jutsu)" Zabuza said and soon mist started to get thick and soon it started cover the whole area. Naruto about to sense his Reiryoku and tried to locate Zabuza.

"There no use kid with this mist you can't find me." Zabuza voice echoed and Naruto standing still as his eyes to look around.

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard his former mother voice calling her when suddenly he slashed in the back but it's too late to block it. Naruto let out a scream as he drops to his knees. Soon multiple cuts keep appearing in his body and soon his body was covered with cuts and wounds.

"I told you kid, it's over, and you're done." Zabuza voice echoed and Naruto eyes was breathing heavily and made extends his hand in front of him.

_'DAMN! That hurt, but I won't let him to do this!'_ Naruto thought then he shouted. "**‡Futon: Daitoppa‡** (Wind Style: Great Break through!)"

A powerful gust came out from Naruto palm and blows away the mist and Zabuza was also send flying towards the trees.

As soon as the mist was completely clear everyone could see the fight again and they were horrified when they saw Naruto.

"NARUTO/KUN/NII-SAN!" Everyone shouted and was about to attended towards him but they pound the barrier and as Hitomi turn her head towards Sakura and said. "Sakura, please remove the barrier." She plead.

Sakura shake her head refused and respond "Don't... you can't come close to Naru-kun the fight is not over, and hat's what he said." Sakura said in calm tone but everyone stopped pounding from their track by Naruto commanding voice.

"But Sakura? Naruto-kun wil-" Satsuki was cut off when Sakura glared at everybody then his eyes softened.

"Please, he want to do this if you all truly want Naruto-kun to start trusting you all then you will listen to his wish." Sakura said softly and Kushina eyes widen when she heard this. Her voice was almost like he was pleading them not to join him or at least heal his wounds. As a former mother she would ignored this and help Naruto but she also wanted to earn Naruto trust. So she having a hard time to decide but in the end she made her decision.

"Everyone nobody will interrupt the fight that's an order." Kushina said and everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"But Kushina-senpai look at Naruto? he's heavily wounded!" Kakashi said. She could believe that her subordinate/friend decided not help her 'former' son. Kushina turns her attention Kakashi and said.

"I trust him with his words I know that he can win this." Kushina said and she looks back at her former son and nodded at him. Naruto sends her small smile what he heard and looks back Zabuza who recovered from the sudden wind attack that Naruto did and slowly stands up ignoring the pain in his body.

"Kid, just give up or else you'll die." Zabuza said as he pointed his zanbatou at him and Naruto just smirked at him. Suddenly Naruto started made a stance (Think Ichigo's Bankai stance when he fight Byakuya) the blade behind him then made a roar as his reiatsu charged surrounded his body that made everyone eyes widen in shock then soon his reiatsu started became bigger and moments later the the blue reiatsu is increases then it shoot up in the sky and Naruto swing his sword in-front of him and the cloth is twirl wrapping his arm and his left hand as place on his right becip and everyone could help but shock and amazed at this.

"You really something Zabuza-san, now I'm gonna fight you with my blade's _'final form'_." Naruto said. Everyone was completely confused at this then suddenly strong reiatsu then it shoot up in the sky happened that causes everyone to cover their eyes from the gust of wind that strong in the current.

'BANKAI!" Naruto said/shouted.

There was a even bigger chakra spike than time, the as black and red chakra/reaitsu swallowed Naruto until it disenpated and it shots in the skies as a massive gust of wind increases.

**(Bleach OST - Tensa Zangetsu Theme Start)**

When the black reiatsu was gone they opened they opened their eyes and see a surprised of sudden change of Naruto's appearance. **(AN: Think Ichigo's Bankai Stance)**

Naruto's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. As the wind flapped the ragged coat.

The sword completely changed and shrinks his sword down to a daito (Japanese long sword) too, with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release"). and a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

Plus his coat is replaced with a tattered captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. And his Hip pouch and holsters too and the black vest inside the coat.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Naruto replied cooly.

**(Bleach OST - Tensa Zangetsu Theme Ended)**

"W-W-What's that?" Kushina said in shock and nobody answered her because they also was too shock in seeing this. Naruto's change of appearance and then the flashback of her husband told her about her students Hayate and Yugao's describe the Naruto's changes...

**==Flashback 3 months after Team 11 aka Gotei Squad pass the Bell Test==**

_As Minato with his Wife Kushina and his student Kakashi were having discussion something in the office._

_Minato spoke up. "Kushina? There is something about Naruto's skills in kenjutsu."_

_Kushina confused. 'What?" she asked._

_"Well, Hayate told us about Naruto's sudden change of appearances." Minato said with a neutral expression._

_"What are you saying, sensei?" Kakashi curious._

_Minato replied. "Hayate and Yugao were testing or sparring Naruto 2 years ago. But his attire and his sword were change."_

_"What did you mean his appearance is 'change'?" Kushina asked._

_Minato answered "He said, he was wearing a black robe with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, and the they said the sword is black like Raidō does, but the swords describe is daito-class, 'Kokutō' (Black Blade) The tsuba has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. And a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt." He describe it._

_"Was that a new outfit and also his sword?" Kakashi asked._

_"I don't know? But Hayate said "I do have Zanbatou, but this is it's this is THE 'Zanbatou' looks different." HTat's what he said." Minato said._

_"It could be, that it change it's shapes itself?" Kakashi said in theory._

_"I don't know, Kakashi... I just don't know?" Minato said._

**==Flashback Ended==**

_'Kakashi was right! The Sword and the clothes are change.'_ Kushina thought in realize that Kakashi's theory is correct.

Everyone witnessed about change of appearance of Naruto's Bankai as he stood with his sword on his right hand and his left behind his back, then Naruto held the sword right besides him and soon the wind surround it.

"Zabuza get ready here I come." Naruto as he charges like bullet towards Zabuza and Zabuza snapped out from his shock and immediately went to defense and block Naruto black blade. Then the two continue to fight with their blades as metals clashes were heard but the force of Naruto's blade is strong and also another crack too.

Tazuna and Shinobi nins were to looking awe as Naruto was battling Zabuza aggressively as they continue to exchange blows with their blades.

"Where did Nii-san's weapon and his clothes change like that, and also that gauntlet too?" Hitomi asked as she watches her brother fight.

"I don't know but something tells me that your brother has a lot of explaining to do." Kushina said. "And also what's a 'Bankai' is?" She added. _'As in Final Release? And what power did you possessed?'_

Back in the fight. As their clashing and Naruto's speed is way more faster then Minato and A (name of the 4th Raikage). But then as Naruto his arm forward and outstretched aim at Zabuza with a open palm and yelled. **  
**

**"‡****Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō****!‡ **(Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)**"** Fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy in his hand, As Zabuza dodge it and as the gigantic wave which creates an enormous explosion upon impact on the several trees.

Zabuza surprised that how much power that the orange-highlight blond he possessed and then as make a several hand-signs and yelled. "**‡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!‡ **(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" as a huge wall of water surged around him and barreled towards Naruto.

"Move, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he got the others out of the way; Naruto just stood there, however, with a two word.

"**‡Bakudo#81. Danku!‡**(Splitting Void)**" **The translucent barrier formed just in time to block the massive water surge; because of the width of Zabuza's jutsu, however, the waters wrapped themselves around the barrier a few seconds later and enveloped the area where Naruto was standing... but not before Naruto had flash stepped into the air.

As Zabuza on the defensive stance but shocked that he was surrounded by dozens of Naruto's afterimages to confuse him, as everyone shocked of how fast Naruto is as Sakura smirked for admitted of Naruto's Bankai training is paid off.

As Zabuza growled and then as make a many hand-signs and yelled. "**‡Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!********‡** (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)**"  
**

As the Water Dragon make a Impact towards Naruto? And then... with a blur.

Naruto slashing randomly that cutting the Water Dragon with a velocity speed that cause Zabuza and everyone shocked of how very fast of Naruto's deflect Zabuza's jutsu with a multiple slashes.

Zabuza swung his zanbatou again but Naruto was able to dodge it by leaping away with top speed from him and Naruto leapt to the air and brought his sword down like a hammer towards Zabuza and Zabuza attempted to block it with zanbatou. When the contact was made Naruto said two words.

"**‡Getsuga Tensho!****‡**" And slash a large black-red crescent wave at Zabuza happened and the zanbatou was shattered into pieces leaving only 1/3 of the blades. Everyone was surprised at this and awe while Zabuza was shock and angry in what happened to his blade. Naruto took the chance of distraction of Zabuza and delivered a roundhouse kick sending Zabuza crashing into several trees.

Zabuza groaned in pain and felt something on his neck. He looks down and saw Naruto was holding his sword near his neck.

"H-H-How?" Zabuza said in shock.

"It's been a good fight Zabuza-san but this is your end." Naruto said before Zabuza could talk suddenly a pair of senbon pierced the man neck. A Zabuza eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he was about to fall to ground but Naruto is able to catch his body. Naruto placed his body gently to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turn his head and saw Kushina and the others were running towards him before Sakura has her Tozansho Barrier deactivated it.

"I would like to thank you for stalling him for me. I have been after Zabuza Momoichi for a long time." Everyone looks up and saw young person wearing a mask that was wearing a blue robes that covered his/her form.

"You're a hunter nin from Kiri?" Kakashi asked and the nin nodded at him then jumps down from the tree and grabbed Zabuza body by pulling the man's arm to his/her shoulder.

"I bid you all farewell." The hunter nin said before he/she disappeared in swirl of water. Naruto suddenly collapsed to the ground as he revert it into his shihakusho and his sword.

"NARUTO/KUN/NII-SAN!" Everyone shouted as they run towards Naruto. Sakura is able to catch her lover's body and checked on his condition and sighs in relief.

"Don't worry he just exhausted that's all and I will patch him first." Sakura said as she healed him with a 'Kaido' and everyone also sighed in relief.

_'Now how did Sakura-shisou say again… ah yes… allow your reiatsu to carpet the wounds and use them as glue.' _Sakura though asGreen light emitted form Naruto's hand and two of the jonin recognized as a healing jutsu. But each of them approached Naruto cautiously. After 30 seconds, Naruto stopped and stood up. "Done" Sakura said. And sure enough, Naruto's body had stopped bleeding.

"Sakura? You learned medical jutsu?" Sayuri asked.

"Yup, I have a teacher who also a Medical specialist and I've decide to work on the hospital later, as one of the part-time jobs since I've working the Shinigami Shop with Naruto-kun." Sakura explained. "And also she's also Naru-kun's mother and I will be going there after the mission." She added.

Before they got surprised that Sakura learned Medical jutsu and Kushina felt rage of a word 'Naru-kun's mother' was the one who adopted Naruto and even as replacement mother for the mess she and her husband made.

"Really, so that's why? So that means You and Naruto-kun learned medical jutsu too?" Sayuri said/asked.

As Sakura after finished healed Naruto and replied. "That's right, and also she is a kind women." She comment and she's done then Sakura carried her lover in a piggyback ride as she grab Zangetsu so as the Zanpakuto allowed Sakura to hold the blade as the cloth wrapped around the blade then place it on the storage seal on her palm.

Kushina sighed in relief to calm down and look up at the bridge builder. "Tazuna-san, can you lead us to your house so Naruto can rest." She said and old man nodded at him.

"Sure it only few meters away." Tazuna said and soon everyone was walking towards Tazuna house.

"Tazuna-san, can you lead us to your house so Naruto can rest." Kushina said and old man nodded at him.

"Sure it only few meters away." Tazuna said and soon everyone was walking towards Tazuna house.

As they continue on their way to Bridge builder's home? Hitomi and Kushina couldn't believe that Naruto defeat Zabuza with his Bankai and he scattered Zabuza's Meito, the **Kubikiribōchō** (Decapitating Carving Knife) one of the Swords of 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist'. But since Naruto and the others with the client Tazuna from Wave? As before Tazuna told them about the Tyrant Gato who corrupt the lands and then he'll dry the Wave into dust if the situation is worst. And as they went to Tazuna's home for have naruto for rest.

A hundred yards away from Naruto and the co., and several yards above the young Kurosaki, a person was floating in the air. The person's physical appearance was hidden by a black cloak that hid their entire body, save for their golden-colored eyes. As the person continued watching Naruto very carefully they pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone and dialed a number. Soon enough someone answered them.

"Hello? Yeah it's, me; the kid is headed to Wave on the mission. Yeah, it looks like those rumors are definitely true; he wields the power of both shinigami and hollows... but he's also the _'New'_ Rikudou Sannin (Sage of the Six Path) and also he got his reputation as well. Not sure how Head-Captain Ginryusai was able to convince Ichigo to let him train under his wing but it looks as though he did a hell of a job with him. Huh? No there's no indication that he's aware of Kami's and Shinigami's help; it must mean why the gods is trying to keep him in check until the time comes. Uh-huh. What... are you sure that's a good idea? This kid already knows that I'm following him and he might not be in a talking mood if I do that. I see... I guess you have a good point. Anyways, I guess I should hang up; if anything happens just send me a message right away and keep me in the loop. Later, Kisuke," the person said before hanging up,

_'I hope we will see you soon...Ichigo, and you trained him well.'_ She though herself admitted about Ichigo was inside Naruto's mind. _'And I'll give you 'three' something interested.'_ She added. and disappeared with a shunpo.

**==Naruto's Mindscape==**

As Naruto got back in his home in mindscape? The Mindscape City, that's were Naruto meet his new parents and that's a perfect place to trained while he was a uncouncious about hour or so, and he can spend time in training for years in mind and time from outside and it's all thanks to his grandfather-figure Zangetsu.

As Naruto with his eyes open and with a smile on his face and he'll attend to going to the streets of the city **(AN: I decide having a Karakura town area that was Ichigo's idea for will be a reminder of his home.)** So as Naruto went on his way to his uncle's Home that was he made a mindscape building of Kurosaki Clinic/Residence and before he meet to his parents and then sudenly he felt a Chakra pulse that the same as Kurumi in Hitomi's Seal? But that's impossible? But he was sure that since before Kurumi gave Naruto a Mental-link to communicate with her if anything happens?

_'This chakra? But how did Kurumi entered my mind...? But it's different and It's weak too, so I can able to pin-point the exact location is?'_ Naruto thought and make a cross hand-sign and make 2 kage bunshin and ordered. "Tell my folks to I sensed a chakra that same as kyubi does and use Reiraku to find me."

"Hai!" Clones respond then flashed stepped to their folks and as Naruto used Reiraku as the ribbons surrounded him and then a red-orange ribbon appeared and grabbed it and his eyes snapped that it was the Kyubi.

"Why there is the same Kyubi's chakra signatures here?" Naruto said himself and shunpo'd to where it is?

**==2 hours in mindscape==**

As Naruto found that he was looking for...? He was now on the Warehouse section that's were the trail from the ribbon is! As Naruto waiting for his folks and as holding the red-orange ribbon that looks exactly like Kurumis' as he got the info from his clones then with a blurred that that his parents arrived and then as his father spoke.

"We here, junior? What was you were saying that the chakra that look like Kurumi that from your former sister's seal?" Naruto Sr. asked. _'It couldn't be...'_

"Yes, tou-san? here it's ribbon." Naruto jr. give the red-orange ribbon that he was holding to his father and as Older blond grab it and then with eyes widen in shocked and replaced with tears flows in his eyes as he knelled himself that he recognized that chakra about his long-time 'friend' that he is alive for all those years and Sakura look at her husband and said. "What is it, foxy-kun?" She asked.

As Older Naruto turn his head looked at his wife with tears and answered. "Sakura-chan...it's Kurama!"

Older Sakura surprised that her husband's biju is alive and said. "How can that be? I mean, you used all of Kuruma-san's Yin-chakra and Sage mode that infused with the 'Saigo no Getsuga Tensho'? But that means he was in coma for all this years? But how?" She said and think for the reason.

As Ichigo spoke. "Wait! Kurama? as in Kurama the male Nine-tailed Fox that you guys talk about?"

Older Naruto wipe his tears looked at ichigo with a nod and said. "Yeah, we have times together since then the 4th Shinobi War was? But then I use the same 'Saigo no Getsuga Tensho' that you defeat Aizen that time you lose all your soul reaper powers and as you got your powers since then, right?" He said in asked.

"Yeah, it's been months since then." Ichigo replied. "As Now we better to see your 'friend' again." He added.

Older Naruto nodded and looked at his wife and said. "Naru-kun? We better see our 'friend' again."

As Older Naruto surprised that how that he was happy for his biju was alive and but what he was ready to see him.

"Go right in, tou-san."

As Older look at his adopted son with a smile on his face and said. "It's your Biju after all, and I don't want a Biju that how stronger then a Hollow? But I decide having a Hollowfication and Rinnegan for my arsenal and also the Toad's Sage mode you taught me is a perfect power boost for the future battles?"

Older Naruto surprised about his son's words and even he refuse to have a biju like his fomer sister and then as what he said, as he stood and replied. "Yeah, your right buddy. I will able to see him."

As everyone nodded in agreedment and then they shunpo'd to the Warehouse of the location the 'Reiraku' was pin-pointed, as Older Naruto holding the ribbon and then as followed it and then found the warehouse No.9,as Naruto junior can't wait for meeting with Naruto's biju and as the Older Naruto opened the warehouse slide door and as he turn to his wife and son with a nod and then as they entered the warehouse.

**==Inside the Mindscape Warehouse No.9==**

As they entered the warehouse as they were surrounding by a open space that Older naruto recognized this place? As if have now that Naruto Jr., Sakura and Ichigo were saw the Naruto Sr. walk forward that Naruto was now they heard a weak growl and then as Naruto Sr. heard it right! as a word. "KURAMA!?" He yelled.

As yell echo all over the area? But then as moaning growl they heard and then the one red eye slit open and as with a eye wide of what they couldn't see their faces again as the appearance a form a fox and said. **":Naruto, Sakura. I can't believe that you all can sense my chakra.:"** Fox said with a weak tone.

"Yea, it has been, Kurama? But it wasn't us? It was my son here." Naruto said.

**":Your son?:"** Kurama asked.

As Naruto pointed behind him as his eye rolled look at the 2 new people: One has the same face as Naruto plus the orange-highlights and the other is a Sunset orange man wielding a Zanbatou sword on his back, but couldn't help his a chuckled and said. **":Wow, he is look like you, kit? and also the orange haired man that has his orange hair too? But you all...threesome or something?:"** Kurama mocking expression.

As Naruto, Sakura and Ichigo beat in red on their face and as Ichigo with a tick mark on his head and grab his sword and yell. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT YOU'RE SAYING YOU PERVERT FOX I WILL HAVE YOUR EYES BREAK FOR A HUNDRED PLACES TO KILL YOU?!" As Charge at him as Younger Naruto restraint his uncle and said. "Calm down, Oji-san? Now's not the time to kill him."

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU ERO-KITSUNE?!" Sakura yelled in rage of embarrassed as her husband restraint his wife.

"Now, now, hime? Kurama is not like that of course, you need to calm down." Naruto said.

"LET GO OF ME, NARUTO! I WILL MAKE THAT BAKA-KITSUNE PIECE IN HIS MIND!?" Sakura still mad of Kurama's pervert antics.

AS Naruto turn his head behind and Yelled. "Kurama?! You better stop not talk about those dirty thoughts!" He said as still restraint his wife again as the Kitsune laughed as replied. **":Alright, alright, I was just kidding around, sorry.:"**

As Sakura and Ichigo is calm down for their anger expression and then as the Father and son let go Sakura and Ichigo from their temper as the Senior and Junior sigh in relief for they got them calm down as Ichigo with a dry look expression at the fox along with Sakura with a angry expression with a glare at the fox who messing around.

As Kurama spoke. **":So, care to tell me everything what happen when I was gone?:"**

With that question from the fox as Naruto nodded grimly, "Alright, it's was about..." and began his story...

**==Skipped the tale about Prologue and Chapter 1? And also about Young Naruto's Negligence as they told him everything.==**

...So that's that, Kurama. We decide having junior to be our adopted son for if to keep him away from his former parents that they looked like my parents and that's how kami-sama and shinigami-sama were able to trained him and also he declared his name and using Ichigo's surname for as 'Naruto Kurosaki'. And also we also change our surname as well for our previous life was faded away, and also me, Sakura, Kaa-san, Sode no Shirayuki were chosen to trained junior for his life better." Whisker Naruto finished the tale.

The story amazed Kurama, that with a joyful expression and replace and filled him with regret and upset at the same time. with growl frustrating of what the other Minato and Kushina who neglected the Young Naruto and then as his jinchuriki trained the young other Naruto as a son who supported him along with Sakura as well, but as they told him about his twin-sister was the alternate 3rd jinchuriki of Kurumi? That cause him shocked in surprised of having a female Nine-tailed fox like himself that has a gender alternates and that was kinda...interesting? Well maybe.

So as Naruto decide to change the subject and said. "Kurama, how did you still alive?" He asked.

**":I don't know, kit? Since you used all of the Yin and Yang Chakra from that technique you use against the Juubi? It turns out, if your son over there.:"** As said as his tail pointed at the Young Naruto. **":Somehow, he got some of the pieces of Yin and Yang chakra that transplanted or absorb to the his mindscape and then as somehow I can able get rest for got my strength got back in my shape? And how is it possible that I was still alive?:"** He added in asked himself for the reason for his revival.

As Everyone think of what have they been figured it out why Kurama's alive? As the Young Naruto eyes widen for realized and said. "I think, I know?!"

That got attention of Young Naruto's topics as Sakura spoke. "What is it, sochi?" His mother asked.

With Naruto jr. look at their parents and biju and answered his theory. "I was the time when I was young, Kushina slapped me that before I've learned Chakra-control? But since she slapped me hard, I made grudge and hate the Namikaze for what they done? But since I didn't realized it somehow that she got the Yin Chakra inside and Hitomi has the Yang-Chakra? But since I was born neglect about age 7? Since I defeat 'Kurumi' when I re-seal her back in the cage? She give me a mental-link that somehow we can communicate each other if everything goes wrong and that is...I left the 'prison' that once home, and also I also figured that both Yin-Yang Chakra somehow that all the pieces of Yin-Yang are implanted to me in this mindscape and somehow that, this place is perfect spot to get recovered if your strength is returned in shape." He finished explained.

Everyone surprised that Naruto jr. was right about Kurama's resurrection, since then Kurumi's Chakra were spit in 2 halves? The Yang has Hitomi and Kushina has the Yin during the sealing process about 12-13 years ago and now since his life was horrible and he got new family to supported him for years and now...his life was perfect.

So with that as Sakura spoke. "Well, I guess sochi was right? after all...his former parents won't deserved kindness and love of what they done to sochi? But since I have to admitted," As she said and look at Kurama. "And we better to healed Kurama-san for about his condition and after his healed...? Then Foxy-kun will be back in shape in no time." She announced."

"Really!" Naruto Sr. exclaimed.

His wife nodded. "Yes, foxy-kun, your his jinchuuriki after all, and the maintain if we get out of sochi's mindscape...? Then we can have a second chance of life." She said with a pride.

"Yeah, that's right. I hope Yoruichi-san will give us some gigai or squirt doesn't...let fate decide if we get out this place and then let's hope Kami-sama or Shinigami-sama will let us out for if they don't mind." Ichigo said.

As Naruto Sr. turn look at Ichigo and replied. "Yes, but let's hope she will, since Yourichi-san always teasing me, while she was naked." He said in topic as he and Ichigo went shiver his spine about Yoruichi's antics.

As Sakura heard it what her husband said as turn her head slowly behind "What is your saying, dear~?" She said with a sweet tone along with a sweet smile like Retsu Unohana-like smile and that cause her Husband and Ichigo afraid disturbed expression.

As Naruto Sr. replied. "N-N-Nothing, dear."

"I see," Sakura said as turn her head her attention to continue healed Kurama's wounds and Chakra. As Kurama though. _**':Damn, women are scary.:' **_

As Older Lavender-rosette looked at Kurama's eye with the same face. "What were you're saying~?"

_**':**__****__Crap I said it out loud..._:' Kurama sweat-dropped_._ **":Nothing Sakura! Nothing at all!:"**

Sakura smiled, "Good" As continue as usual.

Naruto Sr, Jr and Ichigo sweatdropped at Sakura's mood swing but before they could comment on it.

As the Naruto Sr spoke. "So, KUrama? I take you and I are back back again as always?"

Kurama grinned and replied. **":Sure, but...:"** As look around where is roommate. **":Where's my roommate?:"**

"Still waiting for my reiryoku returns if anytime soon." Blond jinchuriki replies.

Kurama nodded of relief. "Good to hear, but as-"

/_"Tch, it seems the twerp found a fox._"/ A voice came in.

A they heard a voice to thier attention at the dark area and as they heard a splash that towards them as Ichigo grab his Version 2: Zangetsu on his hand and Naruto Sr. on defensive position and his wife still healing Kurama for restored his strength **(AN: I know Biju has the ability to healed wounds except their chakra too.)** and as Naruto Jr. took out his Gauntlet of Phoenix extract the Blade and Gauntlet of Turtle Dragon as a Shield.

As the figure stepped out into the light, where his face was just visible to everyone.

/_"Hey there._"/ He said.

Ichigo narrow his eyes. "YOU! What are you doing here?"

/_"Come now I only say hi to my 'friend' that's all._"/ A person reveal to be Hollow Naruto the one Naruto defeat him in battle for Hollowfication Test.

"Bullshit!" Ichigo furious.

/_"Now, now. I just want to tell you all that my 'roommates' want something to tell you._"/ Hollow Naruto said.

"Roommates?" Naruto Sr. asked coonfused.

Hollow Naruto smirked. /_"The Phoenix and the Dragon_."/ he answered.

As Naruto Jr. surprised that the describe of Hollow Naruto's terms and said. "Shinra and Bahamut?!"

Hollow Naruto nod. /_"Tch, That's right. He wants me to tell you that another 'Soul Summon is here in Wave._"/

Naruto Jr surprised. "Here in Wave? Then that means his close." He said curious.

/_"Yes, genius? You think that Shinra to tell you that the names of his brethren. And also that that you can all me 'Hakuto' at least._"/ Said Hollow Naruto called Hakuto. **(AN: I come up a name of Naruto's Hollow Persona so I decide having 'Hakutou' from the Orig. Power of the True Child of Prophecy, since he declared his surname as Naruto Hakutou when he cut their family name of their mistakes, and also re-type as Hakuto.)**

As Ichigo withdrawn his hand on the blade and said. "But this better be good, and I'll be watching you." He warmed the Hollow persona of Naruto.

/_"And one more thing..."_/

"What?" Naruto asked.

/_"You better get your training to extended the time your hollowfication and the rest of yours skills improved from the Soul Summons' weapons, dimwit. Over-wised before they attended to trained in outside in reality and then you better get cracking._"/ Hakuto said.

"Right, sure. I better get training for sure." Naruto said and look at his parents. "I better get training mina? I'll be awake until next 10 minutes for another 50 years." He added and walk away and he decide for having his parents made a reunion of his dad's biju and he decide to give them space.

"Sure, sochi. Your father and I will be finished healing Kurama-san and also the having a conversation if the maintain for sure." Sakura said with a wave her right hand behind the place her hand back to continue to heal.

As Older Naruto turn his head look at his son. "And I see you for the maintain until then." He said.

Younger Naruto nod then continue walk towards outside to the entrance with Hakuto.

**==Outside the Minscape Warehouse==**

As Naruto and his Hollow persona went out to warehouse then as they got out then Naruto surprised of to see his Grandfather-figure standing front of Naruto and his hollow and said. "It seems you sense there's a another Kyubi here?"

"Yes, jiji? But it turns out it's male, and that tou-san's biju is male that like Kurumi is a girl after all." Naruto replied.

Sword-spirit nodded for understand. "And you better trained with those weapon from the Soul Summon. And then you'll have to face Leviathan when you are ready." He said.

Naruto nodded of understand then they ready to train.

**==Skipped in Reality 10mins or Hours in unconscious and more in next 50 years in mindscape==**

As Naruto finished his training with the weapons and also that thanks to them and now they are now new brothers-in-arms and now he mastered both the weapons and also the 'Gauntlet of Turtle Dragon**' **and 'The Blade of Phoenix'? Because Blade has the ability to enhanced fire-base and also served as a Hunting Knife if the blade leaving it meat from his hunt and also when it cuts like a knife and butter. And even Using the combo of Hidden Blade and Knife Combo **(AN: I adopted the skills of the AC3 Conner)** and Sword with his 'Dragon King Saber' and Hidden Blade **(AN: Also AC2 Ezio's Combo.)** and lastly is his Bankai and the Saber. **(AN: FInal touch is AC4 Edward's Combo.)**

And also Soul Summon taught him something interested when they'll taught him to use the sacred 'Armor' when for the future battles when they were on missions.

As Naruto stretches his arms and doing some sides-to-sides stretch some muscles and now Naruto is mastered of all two of the 'Soul Weapons'. **(AN: That's what I called them.)** his combos of all the aggressive, defensive and counteroffensive of all his training. And now it's time to ready to wake up for a shine.

And Now Naruto look at his Soul Summons and said. "I guess I better get going back in my consciousness if Sakura worries me."

As Shinra and Bahamut nod for understand and said. **[We will be seeing you, Naruto, in the maintain.]**

Bahamut agreed with the Phoenix and said. **[And be sure to use it wisely.]**

Naruto nodded for understand. "Sure, and I will be seeing you." Naruto said. "Oh! Be sure you give regards to my parents and I'll be heading back, okay."

**[Sure.]** Bahamut said.

/_"Come on, partner. let's get going already._"/ Hakuto called.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." Naruto replied then walk towards to his hollow persona and turn his head behind and said. "See you soon."

With that Naruto fade away in the winds and leaving the Hakuto with a sadist smile and said. /_Hope you can use my power well._/

**==Reality at Tazuna's home - Guest Room -Next Morning==**

The morning sun shines through the window, the light hits Naruto's face. Groaning he opens his eyes after he left to his mindscape. His vision clear a he sees a beautiful woman with raven black hair with two bangs framing her face looking at him.

"Glad to see you're at least awake. However, and you might want to look down before you sit up," she remarked with concern as she pointed at Naruto's chest, an smile forming again on her face.

Raising an eyebrow, he gazed down his chest, and his eyes nearly with a smiled, his cheeks becoming fainted red. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd see Sakura snuggling comfortably on his chest. He nearly flew from the floor, but he did not want to wake the rosette for fear of causing her to go on a rampage. Hearing a giggle, he looked back at ravine women.

"You look cute together?"

"Yes, since we were kids and that's how we were very close." Naruto said.

"That's good. And also I'll tell everyone that you were awake."

"Yeah... you do that."

Raising an eyebrow for a second, the woman soon smiled and left the room after telling him she would be down in the kitchen if he needed her. He bowed his head respectfully to her before asking, "Oh! Sorry, miss, I didn't get your name?"

Stopping at the door, she turned and smiled warmly. "Tsunami. Thank you and your team for bringing my father home." With that, she left to continue her housework.

Eye-smiling at the raven beauty, he soon got back as he began looking over Sakura again with a smile. While he started played with her pink-lavender highlight hair in a distracted way, he had gotten used to it in his life and Sakura couldn't care less since she got to pass more time alone with her lover, it was similar to Amateratsu; but if that had been the case, then the Genin would have been ash right now.

/_'Enjoying the show?_'/

Hakuto's smile just became more pronounced as he gave thumbs up. /_'You got yourself a girl. You work fast Naruto.'_/

/_'While unconscious? Is that a record?'_/ Hakuto shrugged, and Naruto sighed. _'You do know you are such a annoying, pervert hollow?'_

/'_Come on, I was just messing with you.'_/

_'Yeah, But I better to get Sakura up in the maintain for I'll be training with her some teachings.'_

/_'Tsk, but you better be. Well I better go, see ya.'_/ He replied.

_'fraid so, and I'll give her few hours...'_ Naruto thought. _'OR I'll give her 50 years in her mindscape with Soe no Shirayuki-obaasan.'_

**==Skipped in few Hours later==**

"Sakura-chan? Time to wake up." He said softly.

Eventually, a pink hair Kunoichi was beginning to stir, but a part of her just felt like staying where she was. She felt rather relaxed, warm, and, oddly, very safe, and she felt like she was cuddling the most wonderful teddy bear she had ever held. Still, the reasoning side of her was telling for her to wake up, and she knew that side of her mind always won in the end when it came to getting out of bed. With a soft groan, she lifted her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. But when she looked up, her cheeks soon turn a shade more pink than her hair as she stared at this...'wonderful' specimen of a man that she was currently latched onto.

"Yo," he said in calm. While the other was her unofficial pillow. The rosette mentally noted this had scene to be the cutest guy she had ever seen in her life. The way his bangs covered the left side of face, the lean well-built muscle tone, those cerulean eyes. She then noticed the on his face. Her emerald eyes went surprised as yet still blushing furiously.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled, grabbing him and hugging him. He was caught off guard, but held her close, as she hugged him. "I was so worried. You were unconscious for so long, and I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." She started to cry, and hugged him tighter. "Please, don't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you, and... you mean too much to me for me to lose you." She said, her voice dropping to a whisper. Naruto closed his eyes, and hugged her tightly back.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just doing what I thought best, for you, and the team."

Sakura slowly nodded against his chest, and snuffled a few times. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Sakura regained her composure. Slowly, she pulled away, a blush on her face. Naruto smiled at her, before slowly getting to his feet. He sighed, as he stretched again, before smiling at her.

As the door open as letting Naruto recognize their Reiryoku or Chakra with a mentally scrowl? As turning his head, his cerulean eyes spotted Kakashi and Kushina along with her daughter entered on the guest room bed, looking at them with his narrow eyes and turn his head away from sight for not to talk about it.

"Morning Naruto. You feel better?" Kushina asked in a calm, relaxed tone with a mentally nervous.

"..." Naruto silent for not respond while did not care.

Now, Kakashi was sighed. For he did not response to Kushina that should having what Naruto's behavior, but he should respond. Even the atmosphere about Naruto was cold, even grudge his former mother and sister. Shaking his head, he now looking perplexed at the blond with his normal eye.

"So... Can you tell Sakura to go outside for a moment." Kakashi asked.

"No, It's fine." Naruto responded that he did not to face them with Sakura on his arms and causing Hitomi jealousy and said. "And don't even think about it!" He added in hush tone that cause Hitomi freak out as she rush went behind of her mother's back of her former brother's cold attitude. "And also I did you want, Kakashi-san, Kushina-san?"

As Kushina felt nervous of her former son's attitude for what she was heartbroken of losing her son in the first place? And also she witness of Naruto fight with Zabuza that he can hold a daito-class katana with one hand, also he cut his sword as well wiht a powerful jutsu that fires a wave of shape black crescent moon and even how fast Naruto is. And also of what have he become?

"Um...I just, um... we just want to explained to us about the fight about you used what so-called 'Bankai'? I never heard of your change of appearance and power as well. But I must know about it?" Kushina said in demanded for explanation.

As Naruto sigh as look down to her lover and said. "Hime," he called as Sakura respond. "Hm?"

"Can you go outside for a moment? I will having some conversation with them and then I give some scrolls for you and Sasuke." Naruto said as Sakura nod for understand.

Kakashi sighed, before moving away from the door. "Fine. But you, me, Kushina-senpai and Hitomi have something to talk about, after when you're done on your moment."

Naruto nodded, and as he took out 2 scrolls on his Kimono pocket: one is a red scroll, a new kenjutsu art and other is a blue one, is another Quincy art with a blue cross in it. As Naruto give the scrolls to Sakura and said. "And be sure to give this scroll to Sasuke and also trained it well, okay."

"Sure." Sakura respond and took the scrolls and walk out to the door with a lovely smile on her face ignore Hitomi's glare and then as she went thought the door and then shutting the door as well.

But with that now Kushina and Kakashi nodded each other then as Kakashi make a several hand-signs to make a 'Privacy Jutsu' to prevent everyone listen some explanation about Naruto's actions and then with it as Kushina spoke up.

"Now... I want some answers?" Kushina demands. "AND I want to know of What so-called 'Bankai', Hado, Bakudo and EVERYTHING?!"

**Chapter 8 Ended**

* * *

**Hollow Naruto's Information.**

* * *

**Hakuto** (AN: I found the right idea? It seem I better thank to the True Child of Prophecy? The Surname Naruto declared was about cut ties with his family for leaving the Namikaze Home for their negligence.)

Personality: Same as Ichigo's Hollow and a teasing one about some pervert thought to mess with 'King' with girls and also he is a hell of a swordsman and also he can using the Arrancar's Techniques. But he doesn't bother to devour Naruto's Soul? But he is a new friend or brother too.

Sonido (響転 (ソニード), _Sonīdo_; Spanish for "_Sound_", Japanese for "_Sound Ceremony_") - It's similar then Shunpo or Hirenkyaku. is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar.

Deadly Darts(Like Hollow Ichigo),

Bala - Info Web: bleach . wikia wiki / Bala

Cero - Info Web: bleach . wikia wiki / Cero#Variations

* * *

**Training Regiment Scroll**

* * *

Quincy Scroll: Blue Scroll with a Blue Cross in it. - Sasuke will learned a new Arrow shot and Ginto Technique.

**Licht Regen** (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), _rihito rēgen_; German for "_Light Rain_", Japanese for "_Rain of Light_") - After amassing a large quantity of Reishi from his surroundings along his left arm to well beyond his shoulder, Uryū unleashes a devastating volley of innumerable arrows upon a single target. He has only performed this technique while using **Ginrei Kojaku **(銀嶺弧雀, _Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak_).**  
**

**Gert Sprenger** - This involves firing a single Seele Schneider at the intended target, which then stops in mid-air, surrounding the opponent with a high density barrier of Reishi. Minuscule cuts created by Seele Schneider cause Reishi to flow out of the target's body. Uryū throws a Gintō at the Seele Schneider, causing the barrier to implode, culminating in an enormous explosion.

A Red Scroll of Kenjutsu **(AN: The new Kenjutsu that I already come up with, it will reveal soon in Chunin Exam. And I'll update some info about it.)**

* * *

**Author Note:** I was announce that some user couldn't continue to write the story xover called **Naruto: the Legend of Aang** by **Kurama no Kyubi**. And I kinda like the story at least I will re-write that story to come up some ideas as well. And also the One Piece Xover Story called **Ninja on the Open Seas** by **Master 390**? It's a one shot storyand about Naruto and Sakura were married in One Piece world? They are the only survivor of Elemental Nation when their world was destroyed by Madara and also they are the last two people who can use chakra for at least. And I'll think about the some re-writes of when Naruto meet Nami back in the Shell Island and the key of his friend's captive and then I can't wait for Sakura will met Nami if that happen and also...She will surprised about Sakura monstrous strength that destroyed everything with a single punch. And I will come up with Ep. 4-8 for this about The Clown Pirates in Orange Island Arc...And also I will come up an other survivors of Elemental Nations about Naruto and Sakura's friends been alive.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Completed**  
**Date:** 3/20/2014/9:47pm - Update: 3/22/2014/12:00am

**Naruto released his Bankai, the 'Tensa Zangetsu' in battle. And as Zabuza defeat and got his sword shattered. And as interrupted by the Hunter-Nin from Kiri, when the Gotei Squad and Team 7 are gonna find out that Zabuza is still alive and then as they attend to continue their mission and so that Sakura will patch Naruto up in his mindscape? Kurama is alive and then as as Hitomi or Kushina will make a move for if they need some answers to Naruto for what was that form he used and as Sakura knew the 'Bankai', and also Naruto meet his father's male Kyubi, also He needs some intense Training for Leviathan's Test and also after thaat He went back to the land of the living and then as Kushina and kakashi need some Explanation. So please Preview.  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Explain, Propose & Prepare

Chapter 9: Explanation, Prepared and Proposal, and Sea King's Test and Learn a New Ability

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Poorest Land, The Wave of Waters, and The Ancient Sea King._

**AN: ****I decide having a Male Haku in this Chapter and it's kinda confuse for someone is dressed as girl rather then a boy. But EEEE! It's wrong and it's not Yaoi too.**

**AN2: Zanpakuto or Zanpaktou are make difference from the term.**

New Grammer - ***...* - Mix Voice of Human/Hollow Hybrid or Visored**

Flashback words is opposite _"Words"_ and 'Thoughts'

* * *

(Gundam SEED OP4 - Realize - 1:36 - www . youtube watch?v=srKYsMdnKJo)

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai  
Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo

(Instrument play 0:13 - 0:21)

KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo  
Dakedo kienai negai ga aru

Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta  
Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"

Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni  
Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta

Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai  
Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo  
Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki  
Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite

(Music Ended)

* * *

(Previously)

_But with that now Kushina and Kakashi nodded each other then as Kakashi make a several hand-signs to make a 'Privacy Jutsu' to prevent everyone listen some explanation about Naruto's actions and then with it as Kushina spoke up._

_"Now... I want some answers?" Kushina demands. "AND I want to know of What so-called 'Bankai', Hado, Bakudo and EVERYTHING?!"_

* * *

**(Story Start)**

Naruto scoff of what Kushina said in demands and also Hitomi for at least tried to make a good side to her former brother for a while. It's been months since Naruto's team taking D-Rank Missions aka 'Chores' but since she saw him taking baby-sitting along with Sakura, that He and Sakura were like a good parents to them as the parents from the children were very kind to take care of them and then the adults was happily surprised of their actions a parent for at least that Sakura was a kind good mother to them and Naruto as a wise father too. But then he told the parents from the child baby-sit is not to ignored or neglected their child's presences as the adults nod for agreed that he does not like parents to neglected or abused their children for favors, a child needs a a family to take cared.

In Walking the Inuzuka Dogs? The Dogs are fond and like him for his behavior and also how nice the dogs like him and since he adopted his wolf pup Chad as well that he take care the little pup in his home and since he meet Hana and her brother Kiba, but since Tsuma was pleased of give her son a Chakra Enhance Claws for part of the his arsenal for the Inuzuka too. But since Tsume was discussion with Naruto between Clan Heads for at least for have him to construct the same Chakra claws that Naruto made and that's how he agreed in mind for make a few for those that the any each Inuzuka to wield it. And also He'll decide for having making katars instead? Naruto made a Katar with a Steel cover in the handle? The handle is protected with a steel hood decorated along its edges and terminating in a monster head shaped tip. 19 inches total length. Very good condition. And same like the Chakra claws.

And Painting the Fences? He paint the fence with glow-in-the-dark paint for make some pictures of Moons, Leaves and decoration in night? People saw it and love it of what Naruto what they did? He is a fine artist when comes with painting. Sooner or later, he'll hired him some times and make the same art. So... many villager choose a decoration for the paint and then everything went well.

In weed removing missions? He remove many of the weeds in seconds and also Sakura as well, they did not know how did he do that with a flash step or Shunpo they used.

And remove the trash from the river was using water walking chakra controls, but it surprised Hitomi of how did Naruto and Sakura learned water walking.

And lastly the Tora aka The Bane of the Genin Team and the Devil Cat of Konoha. Many Genin tried to get stupid cat from running away? Since Fire Daimyo's Wife Madam Shijimi? But since Naruto give her some advise for take care her cat by gentle and calmly to her cat properly and also she was surprised of being the Black Savior of Konoha of the Civilian reputation that cause many of the genin teams happy for Naruto act on action to not letting Tora scratching their faces and arms too. But feel sympathetic for poor little cat. But Team 11 broke the record.

Sakura went back to him and then, as she got his Zanpakuto for him and then as Naruto grab his blade then leaving the room and then he place his blade besides him and then as he before turning to them.

"That attack you used before, called **Getsuga Tensho** on the battle with Zabuza. The **Bankai**. How did you transformed into with your clothes and sword that changes?" Kakashi demanded. Kushina placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Well?"

Naruto looked him in the eye, and asked. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Nii-san. That wave kenjutsu you used? The color of that move is black with red-linings, it's different then blue?" Hitomi said.

"But tell us the good reason? Because why did you fight alone, damnit! And you can just call for back-up while Zabuza was weaken! Now why did Sakura use a Kekkai-jutsu surround us to not interfered your fight!?" Kushina yelled, his eye flaring in anger. Naruto stared at him for a moment with a emotionless face, then sighed.

"What I'm going to say cannot leave this room, until later. Understood?" Kushina nodded, and little surprised. Naruto stared at Kakashi, until the jounin stiffly nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Alright, I will tell you for once." Naruto said and look at Kushina and Hitomi. "If you don't betrayed my trust and worthy, understand!?" He added in angry tone that cause Kushina and Hitomi nodded in nervous.

"Good and I will tell you about it and also having Zangetsu in spirit manifested." Naruto announced. That cause Everyone shock of Naruto attend to summoned his spirit.

After a half-hour explanation, the gazes from his Silver-haired jonin and crimson-haired sensei were mixed. The little red-head, in wonder. The little bitch, half doubtful. The look on silver-hairedi's face, though, was slightly hard to place, like the man was deep in thought yet at the same time was thinking nothing.

"So **Bankai** is the second and final upgraded form of a so-called Zanpakutō?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his chin.

"That's right, it's one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world."

"And you can summoned him were actually you using this reiryoku thing," Hitomi questioned.

Naruto remained emotionless at her slightly and inclined his head towards her, which caused her afraid and nervous as since she was feared in her mind started to get a little more...forceful. And also she started to afraid of her brother. "That's right. And the reason why I took the damage's that do now is because Zangetsu-Jiji repaired a lot of damage from the lack of proper nutrition in my body from the fight? When Sakura-hime healed me with same thing." Kushina surprised that after the years of his negligence. That Naruto considered Zangetsu as a new grandfather to take care of him.

"When did you mastered it?" Kushina asked in question.

"It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it." He answered.

Kushina, Kakashi and Hitomi shocked in surprised unfortunately that was long to mastered it but it's was long way to mastered it and as Naruto said, "I only take my training in my mindscape of 50 years in time of what I tell you and Minato-san about my declaration." Naruto stated,

Kushina nodded for understand for what said during he left the family in 8 years for how shame of Kushina have done since the Prophecy is fulfilled, and also with Hitomi? As she wasn't the 'Child of Prophecy' after all. Since before she tried to talk to her former brother before leaving the family and tried to convinced and protested.

"Naruto, can we see Zangetsu?"

Kakashi's voice brought Hitomi and Kushina out of their thoughts as they looked at the blond with his icy and regal manner (Like Byakuya's attitude). While the energy had terrified them, it must not have been malevolent if it was helping Naruto by turning him into this. As his Zanpakuto on his side of the bed and lift in the air as the wrappings on the blade to fall as the blade became to glow that covered with a black reaitsu.

Nodding to orange-highlight blond, Naruto closed his eyes. Everyone's held their breath as the trio nearly jumped out of their clothes. Appearing behind the blond was a tall Zanpaktou spirit in an overcoat seemed to move in a non-existent breeze in the room, the older man's face neutral as he appeared.

Zangetsu eyed them all slowly with a critical gaze. Looking at Kakashi, he gave a small nod of approval. The silver-haired Jounin nodded dumbly back, still in shock at the sight of the man just appearing out of thin air. His eyes soon shifted and narrowed at Kushina. Though the women couldn't see the spirit's eyes under the shades, he could feel the most intense stare from him, while Zangetsu himself felt the guilt and shame inside the Uzumaki-Namikze Matriarch. He remained quiet, though. It really wasn't his place to say anything about it – at least for the moment. As Kushina on her mind. _'So, this IS Zangetsu.'_

His eyes finally came to Hitomi, who made a small 'eep'-ing sound as her eyes locked with his own. He was imposing by every meaning of the word, and she could feel like his eyes were analyzing everything he saw.

Swallowing her courage (and praying that he couldn't read her previous thoughts), she nervously stood and bowed to the spirit. It was an action that impressed Zangetsu, but his face betrayed nothing.

"Y...You m...must b...be Zan...Zangetsu, c-c...correct? " Hitomi said in a nervous stutter.

"Yes, I am Zangetsu. Naruto's Zanpakuto." Zangetsu finally said in his deep rough voice.

Turning around but still sitting, Naruto looked up at his Zanpaktou with warm grin. Zangetsu looks down with the same stoic expression, though the blond could tell that he was somewhat pleased.

"Zangetsu-Jiji, I've take you knew about 'it'. You knew of what's inside that warehouse on my mind did you? Before my training?"

Zangetsu nodded in replied about Naruto meet the Male Kyubi in his mind, since he follow his parents and also he saw his Hollow persona and the Soul Summon to trained him and also they were now a new sibling for their fight.

"And Naruto. Back the fight with Zabuza? What did you hold a daito sword in one hand? But how fast are you without a weights? And also how you can deflect Zabuza's Suiryuudan and I can tell you slash the jutsu will full-speed." Kushina stated.

"It was power of Bankai of course." Naruto answered.

"So what's it's capability?" Kushina asked.

Naruto replied respond. "Sorry, that have to wait. In the maintain."

Kushina frown "Naruto!? Just te-" she cut of her demands by the glare of Naruto that felt nervous of what she stared at him that he has a immense reaitsu will triggered.

"Senpai, remember of what sensei told you?" Kakashi said to her.

As Kushina forgot what her husband said to her before she left in Wave as in her mental flashback and Minato said. _'Kushina,_ _be sure that don't demanded him anything what you or anyone said? And also don't provoke him? His Killer instant was immense, that I can't resisted completely. But I tried to resisted, but it's to strong...it's stronger then a Biju itself, and remember that don't provoke him."_ He instructed in her mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Kushina nervous is about what she has to say.

"Too late!? our conversation is off!" Naruto cut her off with yell in rage as he stood and walk to the door and then extending his hand place it on the door and then stripping away the Privacy jutsu which is currently in effect. That surprised Kakashi of how did Naruto dispelled the 'Privacy Jutsu' with a stripped the affect like a open curtain, that Naruto was using **Noren Mekuri** (Curtain Stripping).

A Zangetsu disappeared when back to his master's mind and also as his Zangetsu cloths wrap again back in the sheath then it collapse in the ground and also the defense mechanism that someone will try to grab Zangetsu with fall in wrong hands.

As Naruto stopped for a moment and turn his head behind and said. "We will talk about this situiation about the Hunter-nin."

Kakashi surprised that he did see it about the Hunter-nin is a fake after all.

As Kushina lower her head in shame as she knelled on the floor with her tears flowing her eyes and clenches her fist on her lap of she shouldn't done that.

As with that as Naruto took something on his pocket then flip 2 objects like a coin and thrust his right arm. As Hitomi and Kakashi surprised that the objects that it drawn itself on Naruto arm that markings on his arm then as the glowing rectangle appeared besides him. Placing his hands up to the rectangle and said. "**‡Bakudo ****#77. Tenteikūra****‡"**

That causing the root-like extensions to glow and create a network extending out from the rectangle.

As Naruto spoke. "Everyone! I want you all report to Tazuna's house in the dining room for briefing, in the double." He called everyone in pinpoint of his lover and comrades.

**==With Sakura==**

As Sakura practicing with her new kenjutsu-ryu with scroll Naruto give her as stop for a moment with eyes perked. That she feel that that was Naruto's **Tenteikura** is chant.

_'Everyone! I want you all report to Tazuna's house in the living room for briefing, in the double.'_

"Right." Sakura nodded then she shunpo back to Tazuna's house.

**==With Sasuke==**

Sasuke's still training with his **Genrei Kojuko** Bow, and also the scroll Sakura give by Naruto that he learned some new Quincy art for his upcoming battle and after that he'll be training with his **Yubashiri** on his back that replaced with his hip to the back that cause him for waste of time for having his Seele Schneider hilts for he'll draw one and also he'll learn Sprenger later and also He'll to learned to ricochet the arrows that the scroll said. And then as jerk his head out that Naruto's voice is called that cause of Naruto using the same Bakudo as Sakura does.

_'Everyone! I want you all report to Tazuna's house in the living room for briefing, in the double.'_

"I'm on my way, senpai."Sasuke responded_. _Then he vanished with **Hirenkyaku**to head back to Bridge Builder's home.

**==With Sayuri==**

As Sayuri is on outside of Tazuna's home in the open space on the forest side and also with a morning duty. And also that she take her time to trained with her Yagyumaru

_'Everyone! I want you all report to Tazuna's house in the living room for briefing, in the double.'_

"Right!" Sayuri replied responded. "Naruto-nii-kun."

So she heading back to Tazuna's home.

**==On Tazuna's Home in Living Room==**

As they arrived back to Tazuna's home and as Naruto summoned few kage-bunshins to make a perimeter and using the **Bakudo** **#26. ****Kyokkō** to conceal themselves and also he summoned manifest Zangetsu. And also with Tazuna and Tsunami joined in the briefing minus Kushina that she's at the guest room for...um...need space of what having the argue with Naruto. But since Sasuke and Sayuri first Zangetsu when they were about age of 10 i guess,

"All right, now were all here and now let's start the briefing."

Then he noticed Naruto looking seriously at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, don't you think it was weird that the Hunter Nin used Senbon?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye; "Saw that too did you?"

"Well... they probably won't send anyone for a few days at most, but there's something I'm feeling I'm missing."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Well how many hours since we saw the Hunter-nin, and Zabuza?"

"About three... why?" Sasuke asked.

"That Hunter-nin, he used senbon, and those aren't usually meant to kill unless they hit a vital spot..." Sakura step in and said.

"Aren't you over thinking this a little?" Tazuna asked.

"Maybe..."

**==At the forest==**

In the forest near the ocean, the Hunter-nin laid Zabuza's body out and rolled out a cloth that had many tools of different shapes and purposes. He reached for a knife like tool and went up to Zabuza's head with it but just then the swordsman's hand gripped tightly to his wrist and Zabuza opened his eye's and stared at the tracker.

"That's alright, Haku. I'll do it myself." Zabuza said as he ripped his mouth cloth opened.

"Wow, you woke up fasted than I thought." the boy said.

"Dammit Haku, what the hell were you trying to do?" Zabuza sat up pulling the two senbon from his neck.

"I was just saving your life." Haku chuckled a little.

"Did you have to put me in a temporary death state by stabbing me in the neck?" the swordsman growled.

"Well I had to move quickly, and the most effective way to induce temporary death is through those pressure points. And it worked right?" he asked bluntly. Zabuza only grunted as the boy continued, "What are you going to do now?"

"First I'll rest, then I'll find Kakashi, Kushina, and also that brat and until next time... I'll see right through his form of that brat changes. And that Moon Slayer of what he called, I've also got a score with him too after the Copy-Cat and the Red Death. And when are you going to take off that mask?"

"I have many memories with this mask... very many." Haku took of the mask revealing his face looked rather feminine than masculine.

"Of course we are and this time, I will kill that brat." Zabuza said.

**==At Tazuna's Home==**

While back at Tazuna's place, "Hunter ninjas are a special branch of a village's ANBU forces. They are tasked with tracking and disposing of rogue Nin of a hidden village. They are experts of the human body and know every way to kill a person – or cripple them temporarily." He explained.

"So Kakashi-san, Is this what's is bugging you so much?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded in replied.

"Yes but, It's a fact that one can induce a temporary state of death, if done precisely, that tracker ninja was saving Zabuza... not killing him" Kakashi explained.

"That's right, sensei. The hunter Nin is working for the one called Zabuza," The Sasuke said, putting his two cents in.

Kakashi nodded at him. "I was guessing that. Which means?"

"Zabuza is alive," Naruto finished.

Sayuri and Hitomi were both surprised at this information. "WHAT?" Hitomi and Sayuri shouted. The red-head shook her head and spoke first, "But, Sensei, you said he was dead. You checked his vitals! When he was fighting with Nii-san! How could he be alive?!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see her former brother looking calmly at her. "Hitomi-san, a Hunter Nin could easily put someone into a death-like state. However, the good news is that recovering from it will take time - at least a week. Right, Kakashi-san?"

"Correct Naruto," Kakashi nod for his correction.

"If that guys good enough to do that to anyone, he and Zabuza make a deadly combination." Sasuke said in confident.

"Which means I need to train you to get you as ready as possible." Team 7 sensei said.

"Well guess that makes sense. His timing was too obvious. Especially when you, kushina-san, me and Zabuza were about to go at it to the death." Naruto replied with his eyes closed.

"Inari," Tazuna smiled happily as gave his grandson a hug who returns it warmly.

"Glad your home grandpa," the boy Inari first showing of emotions. "Grandpa. Why bring them here they just going to die when Gatou finds them."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all glared at the boy.

"Inari! Mind yourself." Tsunami's voice came as she walked up the steps. "These people. EEP!"

The Ravenette nearly jumped out her clothes now seeing Zangetsu standing behind Naruto.

"It's okay Tsunami-San; this is a friend of mine. Zangetsu."

_'Moon-Slayer?' _The woman tilted her head at the odd name but relaxed from Naruto's words.

"Hello, welcome to my home Zangetsu-san," Tsunami bows her head.

The old spirit returns the gesture before the mother continues scolding her son. "These people Inari are the brave Shinobi from Konoha that came to help Grandpa build the bridge and free us from Gatou."

The boy with bucket hat looked at the Shinobi team then back to his mother. "Kaasan they are just going to die anyway. They should just go home."

Inari quickly vanished while Tsunami and Tazuna sigh sadly the woman looks at Team 7 apologetically, "I apologize for my son."

Kakashi waved it off; "It's fine Tsunami-San. I am have been used to this kind of thing for years."

"Kakashi-nii, where is kaa-san?" Hitomi asked.

Kakashi sigh and answered. "Your mother needs some rest... you know... she has some rough day. And also I'll tell her about the briefing." As Hitomi nodded understand and as her eyes rolled to Naruto with Sakura with her fist clenches on her lap for Naruto was attending proposed Sakura until he'll leaved.

In Naruto's mind as Naruto Sr. saw the same Inari that he such a brat of one time as like the same Inari when he save the Wave for the first time along with his wife. And also Ichigo saw how that kid was a spoil brat of what he is, that cause him to pissed him off.

**==Gatou's Hideout==**

"Failed! So this is all one of the Kiri Swordsman of Kirigakure can do?"

Resting on his bed to allow the paralysis to wear off Zabuza barely listens to small midget fuming in front of him. On either side of the bed is Gozu and Meiru with Haku standing front of Gatou and his henchmen who looked spooked by her frozen icy stare at all three of them. Before He got them away from Konoha-nins captive them.

"If it was not bad enough they brought Kakashi Hatake and Hoakge's wife Kushinafrom Konoha. So how do suppose we deal with him Mr. Swordsman," Gatou ask arrogantly.

The business man and two thugs are frozen stiff as a wave of killer intent hits them from Zabuza.

"I said I would kill the bridge builder, and I keep my word! Hatake and the red-haired women is just a bonus to the deal. Your plans will be carried out."

Gatou tapped his cane as he walked up beside Haku who mentally cringed being near the man. "I'll hold you to the Zabuza, but in the meantime," his voice trailed off as he looked the young woman beside him. "Think I'll use her body for insurance."

Before Zabuza could yell at the man whose hand was reaching for Haku's arm he/she grabbed his wrist. Everyone could hear the bones creaking as ice began for form on Gatou's hand and wrist.

"Never try to touch me again, and this is punishment for doubting us," Haku's voice colder than ice. "And also I am a boy after all."

The midget roared in pain as he wrist was snapped in two, the demon brothers mentally chuckle along with Zabuza at the small man wailing about like some turtle on the ground. The business man's thugs get their boss off the ground as they quickly leave the room.

Before Zabuza could yell at the man whose hand was reaching for Haku's arm she grabbed his wrist. Everyone could hear the bones creaking as ice began for form on Gatou's hand and wrist.

He watches dryly seeing her master try to move his fingers. He ran on adrenaline getting back to the base but it took Haku and the brothers to get him back into his room once it wore off.

"Of course that is _'**if**_**_'_** Zabuza lets anyone near you Haku," Gozu chuckles. "They best obey _'**his'**_rules or get his head and balls chopped off," Meiru finishes.

"If you two idiots can talk you can train, make up for that humiliation you both received by Hatake, Hokage's wife, that orange-blond brat and his little Genin brats," Zabuza growls out.

"Gozu, you train yourself for the Uchiha and also the girl is his identical twin. Meiru, since we really don't know what that rosette with the lavender-highlights kunoichi and the little red haired girl who was the Daughter of Crimson Death can do, be ready for anything. I will train for the blond with orange-highlights. We have one week," Haku gave the orders.

The two brothers bowed and shunshined from where they stood. Zabuza lifted an eyebrow, since he woke up Haku has been focused solely on the blond runt. She has not said why but it is enough to know she has her full attention on that loud mouth brat.

"Your tense Haku, what is it about that boy that has your attention," Zabuza asks.

"I am going to give watch over Nami while training. I want to keep an eye on that boy."

"You did not fall for him did you?"

Haku gave a dry look at his master's rare sense of humor. "Fine, just cover your tracks."

"I always do Zabuza-Sama," Haku bows and Shunshins.

**==Back in the Team 7 and 11==**

After they all calmed down, Tazuna watched Team 7 and Gotei Squad along with Zangetsu form a plan in his dining room. With Zabuza's return within a week's time, the Genin had to train and be ready. During the meeting, they met Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson, as he was spying on their meeting. His outright rude and cold claims that they were all powerless and going to die flared Sakura and Naruto's temper a little, but they had better things to focus on: training.

With the help of a cane, Kakashi led the others out to the forest area. Along the way, Zangetsu explained what he was going to continue to trained improve Naruto's and Sakura's skills.

"Hakuda?" the twins and Hitomi asked together.

As Zangetsu eyes rolled to the Uchiha twins and Kushina and Hitomi through his shades.

"Yes, to compare it to something you are familiar with, this would be considered a type of high-speed Taijutsu meant to overwhelm your enemy. The speed and strength varies from person to person, but it will still have a devastating effect on the unprepared. Remember, after you learn the katas, I will engage both of you in a sparring match - and will not hold back," Zangetsu said in stern tone.

_'So that's Hakuda?'_ Kushina understand. _'So that explains his speed compared with Gai does!'_

Hitomi paled as the words sunk into her brain, while Naruto sighed for defeat for leaked another information and asked him another question, "And I'll also be improved _'Zanjutsu'_."

"Zanjutsu?" Kushina confused.

"It is similar to what you would call Kenjutsu, but these sword-forms are different to a degree. In basic terms, Zanjutsu would be more of a samurai form than a ninja one as it focuses on attacking your opponent directly rather than finding weaknesses to exploit and going fordeadlier strikes. Granted, there were some Zanpaktou that were more agile and precise in their strikes and therefore needed to be used with a form different than Zanjutsu, but that is neither here nor there."

The red hair nodded in understanding. She finally understand all his Kenjutsu is way Kage-level and his Taijutsu is Elite Jonin too! However, She knew Naruto already know Kenjutsu from the start - he was a full-fledged ninja after all. Then, upon thinking about it, she looked down for shame for not teaching him with Uzumaki and Namikaze arts.

As Hitomi really understand of Naruto's skills in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu is supreme to Normal Ninja skills and also her family style too.

As Naruto look at Sasuke and said. "Sasuke? You need to improved to ricochet that reishi arrows to shot them to curve them and also the 'Seele Schneiders' as well." Naruto instructed Sasuke to do his own training.

"Right Naruto-senpai." Sasuke respond and vanished with **Hirenkyaku.**

As Kakshi eye look at Naruto. "Seele Schneiders?" He asked confused.

"It's the 5 objects on Sasuke's Hip holsters, Why?" Naruto answered with a leer on his eye as Kakashi responded replied. "Nothing, I just want to know what are those things are." As Naruto nod for understand.

"Jiji, I'll make some clones to work on my chakra exercises. Fifty should cover it."

"Fifty?!" Hitomi shouted in disbelief.

Kushina was surprised that how many clones Naruto preformed and expended the amount of of how many they are. As Hitomi? She was surprised of how many clones her brother did and also she got away step of him that far to suppressed her family, but her goal was return him to her family and also Kushina as well, but when it success... they will failed completely, the goal will be failure and also... her dream will be broken.

The red hair nearly fainted when Naruto explained, "Believe me, that's nothing to what I can do. I found out that I can make over a thousand of them in one go, though it does tire me out more quickly if I do it continually." with still emotionless at Kushina nor Hitomi.

Kakashi was not surprised in the least. Kushina also we stunned of his reserves is more higher. With Naruto's highest chakra reserves, making that many was hardly a stretch for him. Zangetsu rubbed his chin in thought.

"Alright Naruto," He said, getting his new master's attention. "May I suggest you make two hundred one totals - fifty to work on tree climbing, another fifty for water walking to extended more reserves, fifty for Hakuda, and fifty for Zanjutsu, lastly to use 'that'."

As Naruto silent and now what Zangetsu means the last clone was? I think what he meant 'THAT' for the last clone to trained with.

"Right!" Naruto replied and took out on his vest pocket and took out a scroll then give it to Sayuri and said. "Sayuri. This will be your new kenjutsu regiment training. You can learned **Mizu Suiryoku** (Water Thrust) and **Honō burēkā** (Flame Breaker), and also some few Suiton jutsu that I copy it to you, okay?"

"Right, Nii-kun." Sayuri respond and then took the scroll and go to the woods for her kenjutsu training.** (AN: I decide having Sayuri is a water base element as a secondary like her older brother Itachi does.)**

"Alright, we better get training for upcoming battle." Naruto declared.

As Zangetsu spoke with a stern tone. "But not here! We better spared in waters...or skies." He instructed them with nod from Naruto and Sakura understand as the clones does and then shunpo'd away from Kushina nor Hitomi for not spying their training but they confuse of what did Zangetsu mean 'or skies?'.

**==Unknown Location==**

Sitting on a branch a black cat with golden eyes watches in amazement seeing a Zanpaktou train two people in ocean floor. While sighing in relief to see old Zangetsu back in action and also the Sode no Shirayuki as well, the feline stayed locked on to the blond with orange-highlights tips in his hair.

_'So that's the boy who has Zangetsu_ _chosen along with his own Reiryoku. But I also feel something else inside the boy. If feels… Dark, malicious, a complete opposite of the boy training himself. I will have to look into this further.'_ The cat also glanced at the lavender-rosette haired girl improved the Hakuda katas from the Zanpaktou spirit. A small feline smirk appeared. _'And also she has Sode no Shirayuki as well.'_

_'Well… Genryusai never said I couldn't help… but will wait tomorrow'_

**==Skipped Scene to Sundown==**

Near sundown, Naruto was giving a piggyback ride to an unconscious Sakura back to the house. As Zangetsu said, he held nothing back on either of them. After finishing, Zangetsu returned into Naruto's mind. Both were littered with cuts and bruises from head to toe, their clothes and hair a complete mess. But what they learned today was more valuable than they could hope for, so the pain was worth it – or at least, they hoped so. "Well, he did say he was not going to hold back," Naruto muttered irritably.

'It is the only sure-fire way for both of you to get where you should be,' Zangetsu commented.

_**'**I'm not complaining Zangetsu-Jiji. I just have a migraine from all the clones dispelling. So what do you think, Hakuto?' _Naruto thought.

/_'You might actually turn into a badass that I could respect, maybe... As for the eye-candy. It's just one day.__Yet you gave her a proposal. Just admit it, you like her.'/_

/_'Kiss my ass, king. We will see in week if she is actually got some grain of salt to her.'_/ Hollow replied.

Chuckling, Naruto turned his head slightly to look over at his lover's sleeping face. He had to admit, she was impressive today - especially when He gave her an training, only for her to refuse to back down and drag herself back to her feet, a determined look in her eyes. She took everything that was thrown at her, and she got back up to demand more. This was the true rosette he fell for – the kind yet firm, strong girl who stood her ground. Even his parents saw potential in her despite being civilian born and he had held her as an example of what potential even a person without a Kekkai Genkai could reach. He never understood just what made her turn into such a... airhead... sort of.

/_'HAH!'_/

Ignoring the hollow's victory laugh, a small smile came to his lips. It was good seeing Sakura. He looked ahead as he felt her stirring. Her emerald eyes opened tiredly as she felt herself being carried. Looking ahead, she finds herself on Naruto as he gave her piggyback back to Tazuna's house. Though blushing slightly, she smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"We did well today, didn't we?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but we have long ways to go Sakura-chan."

She nodded softly, resting her head back onto his spine. "Thanks..._Naru-koi."_

Naruto smile at her that she called him '-koi' added in his name that he and Sakura are very closed each other then worthy.

He gently said, "Anytime," as he smirked for replied.

**(SAO OST 1 - Smile For Me - Play)**

The two walked along a little more near the water's edge, and Sakura looked towards the horizon before raising a finger and whispering, "Hey, look."

Naruto stopped and turned his head to where she pointed. Across the water, Naruto could see the sun setting across the bay, turning the leaves of the forest they'd just left black while the water reflected yellow and orange. Many wouldn't have considered it much, but Naruto always tried to look for the peaceful things in life and often enjoyed them whenever he could find them.

Sakura dropped her hand and gently rested it against his shoulder. "Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura respond.

"I'll tell you something before bed." Naruto said and he put on a grin cause Sakura surpirsed and said aloud as he readjusted her, "Come on, you're just tired. Let's go get some food and rest. And... let's share bed together."

Sakura nodded and happily sighed as she snuggled into his back. _'It feels warm of Naru-kun's back? And his scent too.'_ She though it felt duller than usual thanks to her tiredness, and Sakura just let it go, thinking, _'I really must be tired. Food sounds nice as well. And also a bed... I can't wait for Naru-koi to sleep with me.'_

Entering the house, they saw everyone sitting at the table ready to eat. Kakashi, though reading his 'porn', waved at Team 11. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while he was reading the scroll, while Tsunami came over to them quickly, her maternal instincts kicking in as she examined the lavender-rosette. Tazuna and Inari were pale upon seeing how beaten they looked. And also Kushina and Hitomi saw in shocked the condition of Naruto and Sakura's conditions.

"What happened to you two?" Sasuke asked curiously.

The two blinked and spoke in unison, "Got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi and Sayuri started laughing so hard, he dropped his book. Sasuke's eye twitched while the civilian's face-faulted. Also Hitomi and Kushina face-faulted thought that he and Sakura were sounded like Kakashi does.

At Kakashi on his mind._ 'It seems I started to like him if I can talk to him like Itachi, Yugao and everyone else does.'_

This was going to an interesting week...

**(SAO OST - Smile On me - Ended.)**

**==At Night==**

**(SAO OST 1 - A Tiny Love - Played)**

As Naruto and Sakura were share bed together at night. Naruto was awake about half a sleep, as Naruto staring at the Moon at night, then he turn his head on the futon was a sleeping girlfriend/lover Sakura. She is sound asleep but can't help it with a smile then a idea came up that means now the time. As Naruto poke her cheek to wake her up with no respond then he smirked again and he poke her again as cause Sakura snuggled and her eyes opened slowly as she look for who wake her up.

"Naru-kun. It's late? Go back to bed." Sakura said groan that she still asleep before close her eyes.

N_a_ruto sigh for admitted. "Sorry I wake you Sakura-chan." He said in statement.

Then Naruto inhale his breath and sigh. "Sakura-chan... There will be a Chunin Exams coming up until next month after our mission is complete." He said that Naruto told her something.

"What is it, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked as she sat up and look at her lover.

Naruto sigh again with a smile. "After the Chunin Exams...well...after that..." He said announced and then he look at the moon in the window and look at the rosette lover. "Let..." As his eyes rolled in the side and rolled back to Sakura. "Let's get married." he proposed.

Sakura shocked with her mouth covered by her hands with a tears flowing to her eyes then with her hands on her chest with a smile for what her lover proposal.

"Yes!" Sakura accepted with eyes closed along with a smile as replaced with a confused face. "But Why?" She asked with her eyes opened in curious.

Naruto answered for reason. "Because I don't want 'her' to be brought back to my former parents, if they attend to have me seduced me?" He said and continue. "I read a history of the Uzumaki Clans' Law? Is to make relationship for any clan member, if they keep their rarest bloodline alive. So Hitomi is attending to do, to me as well. If the Uzumaki clan member make relationship any Clan member? That 'Law' is not forbidden... Or she attend to tell me how she feels" He explained to Sakura about the History of the Uzumaki Clan. "And also I want away... away from _'them'_." He said and Sakura nodded of understand.

**(SAO OST 1 - A Tiny Love - Ended)**

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Yes?" Sakura respond.

"Tomorrow... I better go somewhere." Naruto announced.

"Why?" Sakura asked her soon-to-be-fiance.

"Because... I better go to the **'Soul Summon'**... he was waiting for me to test my strength that if I prove myself worth to became the successor of being the 'Rikudou Sannin' if I passed the test." Naruto announced. "I will gain his strength."

As Sakura silent of Naruto's words that registered in her mind and as she said. "Sure dear, I will be waiting for you until your return."

Naruto smiled at his soon-to-be-fiance of Sakura accept it to go Leviathan's test and until tomorrow... He will prepared, as Naruto went back to futon as he slept next to Sakura with their eyes stared each other and with a smile and he said. "Good Night, hime." as eyes closed and she replied. "Good night, my love." As Sakura has her eyes closed that fade to sleep.

**==Next Morning==**

Naruto groaned as he sat up from his make shift bed. Despite being healed by the Hollow's reiatsu his body still ached all over from the ass kicking/training from Zangetsu. However the pain was worth thanks to his Kage Bunshin's ability. In less than an hour he was getting down both his Zanjutsu and Hakuda training. He could probably increase the learning ratio by adding more clones. As now his head look at next to Naruto that Sakura got woke up already. And last night that he proposed Sakura to marriage.

'Be cautious Naruto. Too many Kage Bunshin would overload your mind and you would faint. At best when some are low on chakra, have them create new clones and then dispel. Your new clones would then gain the knowledge of their predecessor.'Zangetsu warned at stated**.**

_**'**That sounds good Zangetsu-Jiji. What do you think Hakuto?' _Naruto said_._

The hollow snorted; /_"Impressed you got as far as you did King. Let's see what you and that bubblegum princess can do this time._"/

'And also nice job of proposed your Sakura.' Naruto Sr admitted. 'And we are so proud of you.'

_'Yeah, tou-san. I finally able to proposed Saku-hime. And also, as I got the info from my clone few weeks ago that he got '**it'** of what I want. And now all have to do now is...after the mission.'_ Naruto thought with a smiling face.

'I know what you got? And it's better expensive!' Naruto Sr. replied.

The sunset-blond nodded as he felt someone sitting on the window ledge behind him.

"The fact you have not attack means your hear for another reason," Naruto spoke in hush tone.

"Impressed you sensed me the moment I sat on open window. Not bad kid," a sultry female voice spoke behind him.

Thesunset-blond turns and blushes a storm. Sitting on window was stunningly beautiful ebony skinned woman with golden cat-like eyes, long purple with cat-like ears made from her hair, and she was completely naked in all her glory showing her hourglass figure and modest large breasts.

She gave Naruto a feline-like smirk. "Like what you see?" her eyes travel downward on Naruto as her smirk widens; "See your _'friend'_ is wide awake and ready to go. Must say impressive piece kiddo."

The orange highlight blond quickly covered his waist with his thick blanket to preserve some modesty. The woman chuckled, she never got tired of that as Naruto looked away.

"Who are you, and why are you naked," Naruto did his best not to stutter.

His blush went atomic as the woman came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her large bust on his back.

"Oh, why not stay strangers and have some fun before the morning started," the woman purred.

"Because there is work that needs tending to," Zangetsu spoke appearing behind them. "Why are you here Yoruichi Shihoin?"

The now known were-cat just sighed disgruntledly; "it was just getting good to."

She quickly vanishes and reappears beside the old spirit thankfully with clothes. Black skin tight pants, shoes and a dark orange jack over her shirt. Naruto sighed in relief as he turns over and glared at now known Yoruichi.

"What the hell was that," Naruto asked incredulously.

"Sorry hun, I have bad habit in teasing people."

Zangetsu looked her evenly; "You did not answer my question."

Yoruichi turned sharply with a small hurt glare; "What I can't worry about a friend. When feeling your Reiryoku signature spike I came as fast as I could." Yoruichi's face then brightens. "Besides figure they could use some help in their training. Plus and extra pair of eyes is always good Zangetsu."

It was a sound argument, but also meant they were watching. But for the moment the Zanpaktou won't look a give horse in the mouth, and it was nice to see an old friend.

"Forgive my rudeness Yoruichi."

The cat-woman just smiled; "No harm big guy and also Ichigo was there too."

Naruto shocked he heard his uncles name and said. "And I take you must be the same Yoruichi-san that Ichigo-ojisan talk about, right?"

"Yup, and I take Ichigo told you about me already." Yoruichi said and orange-blond nodded in replied.

Zangetsu looked over to his master; "Yes, She can be trusted, Naruto. And it seems she took an interest in training you and Sakura."

"Plus I can help you get improve Kidō and Hohou. Both are arts used by Reiryoku," Yoruichi smiled at Naruto. "And also you know I was watching you." She added in asked.

"Yup, Oji-san told me that you were send by the Soul Sociaty, correct?" Naruto said in exclaimed and nod replied by the feline women.

"Time get up senpai," Sasuke voice spoke up as the door to room opens.

Instantly the Uchiha's eyes widen seeing a strange woman standing beside Zangetsu as Naruto stood up. **(AN: Sasuke did know about his new parents and Zangetsu as well? I tell you when it the time comes.)**

"Don't even ask Sasuke," Naruto grunts as he pops his back. "Where is Sakura-Chan and the others?"

"Down at the kitchen table for breakfast, hurry up." Sasuke said. _'This is getting to weird to even try to guess what the hell is goin on.'_

Sasuke left as Naruto sighed he looks over to Zangetsu and Yoruichi. "best make introductions when coming down stairs... and also his my student of being a Quincy."

The cat-woman nod for understand and winked while the old sword spirit vanished into Naruto's mind.

In Naruto's Mind? Ichigo eye twitch of Yoruichi's bad habit of teasing people by with her naked body and with a something on his mind. _'You still never change, Yoruichi-san.'_

**==At the Dining Room==**

To say the people at table were a little unhinged with the now second new guest was an understatement of the century. Kakashi could only feel like his head was spinning while Tazuna could not stop leering at Yoruichi. Inari normal gloom was replaced by a brilliant blush at the sight of the beautiful ebony woman. Sasuke simply drank his tea and went about his day. Tsunami felt a little jealous of the other woman's figure and bust but kept her mind on cooking. Same goes with Kushina she was jealous too of her beauty.

The said cat-lady sat beside Naruto and a blushing Sakura, Sayuri and Hitomi. Even the girls was spellbound by the beauty of the woman beside them.

The silver haired Jounin finally got his Barings; "so you wish to help Naruto and Sakura to improve their Hakuda and well as start Sakura improved on this art called 'Kidō' and 'Hohou'?"

Yoruichi nods; "With his and hers Reiryoku was immense pressure they can still need to improve their spirit arts along with his chakra skills. Plus having another skilled warrior on your side against this Gatou guy would help no?"

That was true, Zabuza could not be the only Shinobi on Gatou's payroll. Kakashi eye-smiled.

_'So, that's the energy source of the unknown jutsu? it's Reiryoku? And also that's why Naruto couldn't told us before he left. And how to use it well? it could be it's pretty difficult._' As Kushina nodded for understand and made a mental note for if she'll talk her husband after the mission "I guess I can't help it, It's welcome aboard Yoruichi-san."

The cat-woman smiled while keeping one eye on the crimson women. _'So...this is the women that I heard the rumors about Naruto was neglected? And instead I won't teaching her daughter with my skills'_ and as her eyes rolled to lavender-rosette; _'her Reiryoku is greater then Rukia, also. Well… it feels likes…'_

"Yoruichi-san." Naruto called.

"Yes," Yoruichi respond.

"Did you brought something for _'three'_ people? And you know _'they'_ requested your friend Kisuke to delivered_ 'it' _to you if _'they'_ are need it and also did he installed some adjustments for them?" Naruto asked.

Yoruichi on the other hand with a Cheshire cat-like smile for what he meant and replied. "Yes, I take you already asked your uncle about it." As Naruto nodded replied.

Kushina and Hitomi shocked in surprised that of what or who is Naruto's uncle is? But then Yoruichi is a friend o Naruto's uncle 'Ichigo' for asking a something for 'three' of them? But what they mean 'IT' exactly? And who is Kisuke as well. But they look confuse of what that means?

**==Two days later...**==

The silver-haired and red-haired Jounins had to admit, his Genin were progressing well. Naruto and Sakura were both making progress by leaps and bounds, thanks to Yoruichi. Granted, Naruto was getting it done quicker thanks to Kage Bunshin, but that was not to say the lavender-rosette was fast either. Both their skills in Taijutsu, and Naruto and Sakrua's Zanjutsu, along with their teamwork were building smoothly. Not to feel left out, Sasuke and Sayuri was helped by Kakashi with improving his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, and Sasuke continue his Quincy arts

too, Sayuri will trained her kenjutsu the scroll Naruto gave her to improve her skills and also Hitomi as well, but she attend to ask Yoruichi to trained her but Yoruichi refused but only Naruto and Sakura did processed the High-level skills.

For now, the sunset-blond hair maniac and his rosette lover were on guard duty at the bridge. While Zabuza and his Hunter-nin were not worried about for the moment, there could always be more sent by Gatou. Tazuna, along with what was basically a skeleton crew now, worked tirelessly on completing the bridge. The two did learn they once had more workers, but they fled to stay with their families. The ones left were those who, as they said, 'had nothing to lose'. With several clones around the perimeter, the two helped as best they could. And also with the Uchiha Twins and Red-haired duo were guarding Tazuna's family.

**==As Wave Village==**

Walking through the village - if you could call it that while in such a sorry state - the two Genin had hollow expressions upon seeing the despair and poverty around them. Sakura gave some sweets to some children, whil Naruto punched out a would-be thief trying pick pocket him. Tazuna kept quiet as he let the kids take in all that Gatou did to them.

Walking past a man with crimson hair and violet eyes they stopped when he said gruffly, "You're the people Tazuna called for."

'Same old Hikari.' Naruto Sr. admitted.

_'You know him tou-san?'_ Jr said in surprised.

'Yes, that's the same man that he buy me a new outfit, the Shihakusho that you wearing.' Sr explained.

_'OH! So that's why.'_ Jr understand.

'And also a Scroll too.' Sr added.

_'What scroll?'_ Jr confused.

'You'll see.' Sr said.

The builder glanced at the man and nodded. "Yes Hikaru, these are the Ninja of Konoha."

Naruto and Sakura take good look at him. He was about 13s, maybe taller then the rosette with a lean build. Wearing typical same clothes, gauntlets, greaves and sandals like the once before but it's messed up plus his haori too. But something is off; they feel like this man is more than he is. The man eyed Naruto, mainly his appearance.

_'So that's the boy that he mention earlier, so he can get something what he wants, but judging his wear, I'd say he is one hell of a kid? And also I own him for this.'_ Hikari thought with a calculated expression.

"Messing your get up?"

Naruto's sighs; "It was messed up by training. I was about to clean and fix this later and I could not bringing an extra one."

Rubbing his chin a little, he then waved for them to follow. "Let me get you some proper gear."

The two teens looked at each other with raised eyebrow. Even Tazuna was wondering what has going on. As far as he knew of Hikaru, the man always was a fisherman.

Making their way to the docks, they saw a small shack house. The man told the trio to wait outside before going in himself. Some rustling was heard, before the man came out with what looked like ANBU gear but of a very different make, black in color, and a large scroll on his back, around the same size of the Scroll of Sealing Mizuki stole the night Naruto graduate became a Genin.

As Naruto look at the scroll next to his new outfit. _'Is that the scroll you talk about?'_

'Yup, that same.' Naruto Sr replied. 'And I kind wondered what kind of Summoned is?'

_'Another Summoned?'_ Naruto Jr surprised.

'Yup!' Naruto Sr responded.

"The clothing is called a Shihakusho. The same one you wear; the gauntlets, greaves, and vest are all Anbu issues from a long dead village. They were a gift from a passing traveler."

The two Genin didn't buy that a second; the man was a ninja. But it wasn't their business why he stopped so they played along. After all, if he was in league with Gatou, then he would have invited them in and taken them out when they were distracted.

"And the scroll?" Naruto asked. _'Hm I could use a another summon that how many I can summoned like the white tiger and so I have the Rinnegan in secret and no big deal, and also if I can tell Hachisu-sama for permission of_

_ it's okay for having multiple summons at once... and I considered the White Tiger Summon as a clan's summons, and if I can recommended this new summon for at least until the child who prove worthy to signed it and also if not-'_

'That won't be necessary, Naruto!' Zangetsu spoke in.

_'Jiji!?'_ Naruto exclaimed.

'That scroll was belong to Rikudou Sannin!' Zangetsu explained.

_'Seriously?!'_ Naruto surprised.

'Yes and pay attention to the man.' Zangetsu replied.

"A special summoning scroll. I don't need any of these things. Better fo someone else to use them. Who knows? They might even be the thing that keeps you alive." He said. "And also I can't even read the inscriptions too?" He added.

The teens' eyes widened. Sakura knew a summoning scroll was incredibly valuable and rare. For whoever this is, for him to have it, this Hikaru had to be a summoner of whatever was on here. Gently taking the clothes from the man's hands, the blond bows respectfully. Sakura was handed the summoning scroll before doing the same as Naruto and bowed. Nodding, Hikaru watched them leave before snorting and shaking his head.

"Heh, you owe me one... Kisuke," Hikaru said as he smirked.

**==At Tazuna's House - Guest Room==**

At Tazuna's house, Naruto changed into his new clothes in the spare room. The extra Shihakusho proved and very easy and comfy fit, with the sleeves free-flowing and stopping at his wrist like his previous one. He found the double belt to be a unique touch but did not complain; though having his kunai holsters and extra vest there would take some getting used to. His cerulean eye gazed over at the gauntlets and greaves and

noticed the gauntlets were woven into a pair of fingerless forearm gloves. Picking up the right arm, he saw a serpent-like dragon engraved on the armor, and when he slipped it on, he realized it was form-fitting. Quickly he put on the rest but looked at the vest oddly. Somehow it just didn't feel right to wear it. He throws that on the clothing drawer.

'Same old outfit. it look compared with me.' Naruto Sr admitted. 'I bet you can wear the same thing as I did.'

_'Yes tou-san. It is awesome outfit!'_ Jr exclaimed as his adopted father nodded.

'Yeah, he look Gorgeous as hell,' Sakura said.

As Naruto Sr look at his wife as his arm wrap around to her waist and said. 'Thanks hun, I always missed you that you were Inoichi-teme's stupid kinjutsu.' As he growled for the man who once Ino's father for grudging his father and also his mother Kushina aka 'Soul Kushina' that she was upset of what Inoichi have done to them in the first place.

_'Yeah kaa-san. How horrible of what he did to you and tou-san for what happen for all these years.'_ Naruto said in grateful.

'Yeah, but we better be.' Naruto Sr admitted.

_'Zangetsu-jiji? About the Summoned Scroll of Hagoromo Otsutsuki? What exactly?' _Naruto asked_.  
_

'Well it's the most Powerful Summoned that was for the battle against the Biju... 'The Elder Dragon Summoning Scroll'!' Zangetsu said.

_'A Elder Dragon Summoning Scroll?! I thought it's just a myth or a legend? I thought the Elder Dragon Summoning scroll is never seen or heard for decades?!'_ Naruto surprised.

'Yes, but it seems Genryusai must it keep the scroll away from the Elemental Nations for safe keeping if the New Rikudou Sannin reborn.' Zangetsu explained.

_'Oh! The Head-Captain that Ichigo-ojisan talk about,'_ Naruto exclaimed. _'right oji-san?'_

'That's right Naruto. I didn't know that Head-Captain never told me about the scroll.' Ichigo comment.

_'Wait a minute? What Hikari-san said about the he couldn't read the inscription? Why's that?'_ Naruto asked.

'Well it's because of Hagoromo decide to write a code to make sure that many enemies to deciphered the codes and that's how they tried to de-code it, and that's why the man couldn't read the inscriptions... But you can!' Zangetsu said.  


_'Me?!'_ Naruto exclaimed.

Zangetsu replied. 'Yes, you have the Rinnegan to decipher the inscriptions from the Uchiha's Naka Shrine monument that stone monument which contains the clan's secrets and can only be read with specific dojutsu? Since the Normal Sharingan or the Mangekyo Sharingan are able to decode the clan's secrets. And the recorded there are the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan, the story of Rikudou Sannin that we told you years ago and the juubi,'

_'Yeah, you told me about it.'_ Naruto replied admitted. _'And I better thank Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san for letting me in their 'secret meeting place' of the Uchiha Clan? I told them I have the 'Eyes of the Rikudou Sannin' that they surprised that they allow me to read the insriptions of it's secrets. And also the Rinnegan is the father of all the Doujotsu.'_

'That's right junia(Junior), and come on you don't want to keep your koibito (Lover) waiting.' His father said and cause his son's cheek fainted red and embarrassed._ 'Yeah, thanks tou-san.'_ He replied.

'You better not keep her waiting!' Sakura-yuki said. _'Thanks kaa-san.'_ her son replied.

Outside the door, Sakura waited quietly. Why she was waiting out here, she didn't even know, but she was curious to see what Naruto would look like with his new clothes. With Kakashi still out training Sasuke and Sayuri, and Kushina and Hitomi, the two would then go over the scroll themselves. How Naruto convinced her was anyone's guess.

"I'm ready."

She perked up at hearing him, leaning her head into the room, a full blush adorning her cheeks. Slowly walking in, she took a good look. Her heart felt like it going a thousand miles a minute as she greedily took in his form. Adding to the new look plus with the now new ninja gear, he was, hands down, _'FUCKING GORGEOUS!_'

"How do I look?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gorgeous as hell," she said, her eyes wide while her mind was elsewhere. _**'TOTALLY FUCKING GORGEOUS!' **_As the Inner-Sakura excited with a big hearts on her eyes plus a blushed and a small nosebleed.

A blush crossed his cheeks and his eyes widened at her bluntness. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." he said and replaced with his smile.

"Your welcome, koishii" Sakura replied.

**==Moment Later==**

Though it only felt like few days for Naruto and Sakura as the Uchiha twins turn to guard the bridge while the jonins will guard the bridge builder's home, Yoruichi tell Naruto to went to contact up with Kisuke when the package is delivered after they done their improved their skills, the week itself flew by fast. But to say those two left an impression with the people would only a mild understatement. Just their presence in Nami brought back a little of the light lost, especially to the orphans the two decided on their own to help take cared of.

With Nami (Wave) being as it was; there was no orphanage for the many children there. Sakura was always entranced with how well Naruto was so responsible with them. The most endearing part of it all was listening to the sunset-blond tell the kids stories. Some were stories from Konoha's history (but Sakura made him swear to censor the bloody parts); others were just tall tales which really got the kids lively. As for her, many of them, boy and girl alike, were drawn by the girl's more gentle side, and she often talked to them and read to them, showing them various scrolls that showed plants and herbs that could be eaten safely and keep them from starving at night. Between this and Naruto often teaching them how to fish and hunt for smaller wild animals, the two Genin had effectively saved their lives, as these kids probably would not have lasted longer than a week without the nutrition they desperately needed. And also Hitomi with them for if she attended to talk to her former brother, but...she witness of how cared of the children like a brother figured and also Sakura as a sister figure too. But she also jealous for what the reason of Naruto's D-rank missions meant!? It's to trained to be a father for if he'll made a dream of having a family on his own, not the Namikaze clan will failed to bring him back.

To the children, they were officially 'Onii-san' & 'Onee-san', though Sakura had blushed a brilliant red when the youngest one (who couldn't have been more than three) once called them "Mama" and "Papa". For that comment alone, Sakura never let that little girl out of her sight all day and let her cuddle with the Genin when she napped, the iridescent blush never leaving the lavender pink-haired girl's face and confusing the hell out of her teammate. And also Hitomi heard that the little girl called her former brother and Sakura "Mama" and "Papa" but she also went envy spite jealousy of Sakura's attraction, but without knowing she clenches the little boy's hand and as shocked that Hitomi what she did...he just hurt a little kid's hand. But a little boy was afraid of her and run at

Sakura and also little kid told her that Hitomi hurt him and also as Sakura healed him to make a fell better and as she look at Hitomi with a glare of disappointed of what she did.

But, in the moments when they had to stayed, the lavender-rosette could see in Naruto's eyes the most heart wrenching pain. She knew he saw his own childhood in those kids, as his eyes look at his former sister with a narrow eyes and also he didn't cling hand of children like she was and also now Naruto the fact he still hate her for jealousy and ruined his life, and that's the reason his birthdays, the holidays and everything. And now he has a right path to start a new for his own life, but when she asked him he simply said, "I'm just glad they never had the life I had back then..."

'Yeah, me and Sakura-koishi were feel the same way when we meet Noriko.' Naruto Sr, said.

Was his childhood even worse than these kids? Sakura just could not believe that, but she also knew she did not know everything about him when he was little. And ever since Zangetsu and his family came, she has wanted to know more. The lavender-rosette just could not stop herself; she was so enthralled by him. Though she still wondered why, that was slowly fading each day.

But then as Naruto on his mind. "I won't let that midget Gatou to get away of it' Naruto frown for what he saw of the Wave and as since tyrant Gatou is attended to dry the Wave clean with no food and shelter. If the Naruto and the others will attand to free Wave from the tyrant...his reputation to gain worthy for if his next step to be the legend of the Rikudou Sannin. But his main objected is spread the word.

**==At Tazuna's House - Dinning Room==**

In Tazuna's house, the group was eating, and talking about stuff ninja's talk about when not working. Inari was sulking again, and finally, he asked, "Why?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him, as he asked again. "Why? Why are you helping us? Why are you training so hard? It's just pointless."

Hitomi growled. "What's your problem, kid? Here we are, saving your ojii-san, and being heros, and you're all-."

"There are no such things as heros!" Inari shouted. "The strong win, and the weak lose, and nothing will change it! Gatou is too strong, and you're all just going to die! You make me sick, with your big talk!" Inari yelled, as he slumped down, starting to cry a bit. Hitomi was ready to tear into the kid, when Naruto stopped her. The blond orange-highligh non-sannin slwoly came over to Inari, and lifted his head up.

"Is that what you think? Truly think?" When Inari nodded, Naruto just sighed.

"I want to tell you a story. It's about Oji-san's history. Back he was young like you did, about 6. During he and his mother went back in school in raining. He and his mother went home for until dinner, but then Oji-san saw a girl that almost fell in the lake but then something happen..."

**(Skipped Scene - Think about Bleach Ep 9 or OVA)**

Naruto moved to a more comfortable position, as Inari, and now everyone watched him. "A friend of Oji-san's (Orihime) thinks she may have found out Ichigo's secret, believing him to be a hero protecting the World.

The other friend (Tatsuki) says that she first met that "hero" when they were about four, at a dojo. His friend (Tatsuki) describes (Ichigo) Oji-san as a boy with unbelievably bright hair, an unbelievably beautiful mom and an unbelievably wide smile. She also states he had looked skinny, goofy and weak, which he was. He had been easily defeated by her, making her the first one to make him cry. However, when he saw his mother, who would come to pick him up, he'd start to smile again. His friend (Tatsuki) had hated that, as she believed a boy shouldn't lose and be happy. However, soon after Ooba-san (Ichigo's mother) died. The day after, he didn't come to school, so she had gone looking for him. She had found him by the river where his mother died, with his school bag, squatting when he was tired and standing once more afterward. From day to day, morning to night, Tatsuki states it was as though he was searching for his mother. His friend (Tatsuki) couldn't stand watching (Ichigo) ojisan back then."

"What I'm saying is this. Heroes are not people who are big, and strong, and courageous. Heros are simply people who stand up for others, and do what is right. Gatou seems strong, because he hires all those mercenaries, and thugs, and uses them to do his bidding. But take them away, and he is nothing. True strength, the strength that true heros wield, comes from with in here." Naruto placed a hand over his heart. "And in the end...It wasn't oji-san's fault, his mother was risk her life to protect her son and your father will do the same? Your father will watching you in afterlife if he hate to see you to be suffered, you need to be strong and fight brave, he 'did' sacrifice to save Wave and that midget spared you guys up."

Everyone was looking at _Naruto_ with mixed reactions. Kushina, Kakashi, and Sakura were looking at Naruto with pride, and in Sakura's case, hidden love. Sasuke, Sayuri, Hitomi, Tazuna, and Inari looked at him, with awe, and respect. Yoruichi had feline-smirked on her face, but inside, she could considered like Ichigo was remember the suffered the blamd of his mother's death or murdered by the hollow.

_'It looks like his talk_ _about Masaki-san? It's good thing that Ichigo still think about his mother before she-no they were attack by the hollow. And that's how Ichigo justify the Hollow's action of what his life was.'_ Yourichi thought admitted_._

As Kushina absorb the words of what Naruto's story about his uncle's mother when he was a kid? But then she did risked her life to protect her son with her life._  
_

Inari looked up at Naruto, with some confusion. Naruto just Ichigo-like smiled. "Think over my words. You will understand when the time comes." With that, he moved back to his seat. "And lastly don't let the pain hunts you...you need to brave of who does you can't hide yourself to let everyone dies by the hands of Gatou?" He added stated. "And also you have to find the courage to beat it." he said in reason. "And also Oji-san's has another friend"_ 'Senna'_. "Who was did sacrifice herself to save everyone" _'in Soul Society and Human World'_. She give a request to see her parents grave one... last... time." He explained.

Naruto continue. "He take her to the graveyard. She tells him that she wants to see" _'her'_ "the grave, insisting that she was once" _'alive and'_ "lived in the" _'Karakura'_ "Town." _'Ichigo'_ "Ojisan approaches the grave that" _'Senna' _"she points out to him, but her vision begins to fade, so she can't see. She asks" 'Ichigo' "ojisan if the" _'her'_ "name is on the grave, and he replies to her that it is; that"_ 'she'_ "did exist, and she did have a family. She begins to cry, happy to have heard that she once lived in her home" _'in Karakura'_. "As she's about to died in a moment, she asks" _'Ichigo' _ojisan if they will ever see each other again. Oji-san replies that they will see each other again, and She then passed away." He finished as sigh for about he told the tale about his uncle's life and his friend Senna about they been at least for sure. "And also your father and your step-father will be watching no matter what that cost."

After dinner, Kushina and Kakashi took Naruto aside. "We think Gatou may try something here, while we're at the bridge. We want you to stay here, and keep an eye on things for us." Naruto nodded, knowing that they were still worried about how he would react to fighting Fake Hunter-nin. Naruto turned away, and headed outside to sleep. He was stopped by Sakura at the door out.

"So, I'm taking you better to go to _'him'_ to test you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he was waiting for me, but he don't like someone to late like Kakashi-san is. Besides, you're more beautiful." Sakura immediately blushed, and looked down. Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful tomorrow. I think Zabuza and Hunter-nin may be at the bridge soon, and I won't be there. I have faith in your skills, but I still want you to be careful and I'll be returned tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, and she and Naruto hugged. "Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night, Sakura-koi." With that, he lightly pecked her on the lips, before moving out the door, before she could see the blush on his face with a smile, as Sakura touched her lip with her index finger then with a sweat smile on her face.

But without notice? Hitomi saw her former brother kissed Sakura in jealousy with a clenches her fist before he left the Tazuna's home and she think of something on her mind?_ 'What does it mean HIM. And who is '**him'**, by the way?'_

**==Outside of Tazuna's Home - Night==**

As Naruto went outside to the his home and also with that his ready to faced leviathan.

**_[So, how was it?]_** Bahamut asked.

_'Not a word. I can't believe I did. She's probably upset or something.'_

**_[Oh, I doubt it. Anyways, we need to find Leviathan.]_** Shinra said, with that, as Naruto nodded his head as he went to the forest, an closed his eyes in concentrate. Naruto inhale, as with his focus on his reiatsu using the **Reiraku** as now the ribbons started to surrounded him as the he grab the Azure blue ribbon then with his eyes open that his eyes then a nod that he found that he was looking for as look that direction is that it's the ocean.

As Naruto use Shunpo to take to the air using Air-walking then as running through to the air and start follow the trail.

**==At the Oceans of Wave at Night==**

Naruto went Air-walking in the skies for far away from Wave, so that many people who witness his battle if that cause involve for everything that's possible.

As Naruto was glide/running to the destination and also holding the azure blue ribbon on his hands and then Naruto was able to pin-point the location...and now his on the open water on the ocean and also a voice came in.

**[Well...took you long enough!]** A voice came in cause him attention and look at the ocean surface and also as he glide down

Suddenly as burst of bubbles on the ocean floor and also as the bubbles rumbling in the surface and it's head of a serpent that size about 5837.2 cm on the surface and as it saw the sight of Naruto's presence and that he can

sensed Shinra's and Bahamut's power within Naruto as said. **[Well, it seems bird brained and dragon breath that you got nailed on them with ya! Hahahahaha!]** with a sensed of humor expression.** (AN Think the FF14 Leviathan)**

here's the link: . /_cb20111015011231/finalfantasy/images/7/7b/FFXIV_Leviathan_Artwork . jpg)

As Shinra and Bahamut ticked on side on his head of how his friend leviathan is such a annoying idiot serpent. **_[When I get my talons/claws on me for mocking us of that annoying expression!]_**Fire bird/Dragon thoughtgrow but replaced with a grin_._ _**[Until Naruto will beat a crap on him if after that.]**_Both added.

_'His attitude is like Kiba when he comes with annoying expression!'_ Naruto thought with a sweat-drop back on his head.

'Just like I was when I was pretended to be a unpredicted knucklehead after all? I use my fake persona to hide hide my true strength if I can remove my mask if the time comes.' Naruto Sr said.

'Yeah, foxy-kun? I didn't knew about since the effect of the kinjutsu did this to me.' Sakura-yuki said.

'Yeah, koishi. I was waiting for you when you came around with me if you can came back to me.' Naruto Sr replied.

'Yeah. I did missed you so much.' Sakura admitted.

Back in reality As Naruto was annoy of Leviathan's antic and also then of what with the Soul summoned having personalities and as Naruto said. "Leviathan! You better stop talking about those expression and get on with it to test me!?"

Leviathan's shocked in face fault. **[Oh right! How careless!]**

_'HUH!? Is this guy an idiot?!'_ Naruto slacked jawed with bulged eyes that stared at the shocking Leviathan, in on his mind? His parents Naruto, Sakura and Ichigo face-fault of how careless Leviathan is, minus Shinra and Bahamut sigh in disappointing of what kind of summoned who became a Scavenger-type with a careless issue personality and also a rude. **(AN: I know I decide having his personality like ****Gedatsu from One Piece and so yeah it's alright.)**

As Naruto cleared his throat and called. "You better to test me or not!?" He yelled.

As Leviathan shocked. **[Oh that's right! very well... and the maintain!] **Sea Serpent declared. **[It seems that you got their powers on your necklace, correct?]** As he roar to the skies.

"Yes, and this time," He said in confident as he grab Zangetsu on the handle and as the wrappings fall out and lift it and make a stance. "Let's do this!" He finished as he charge in full speed.

**[You first.]**

As Leviathan remain still and wait for the moment to strike.

Naruto is prepared to swing his blade to Leviathan and now...he swing his blade to the...but missed.

Leviathan quick move his head that missed his first move. As Naruto surprised that how he able to dodge his first but he land to the ocean and also a aim at Leviathan with index and middle finger. **"****‡Hado#4. Byakurai****‡"**

As Naruto fires the lightning in his fingers as now Leviathan still stands and deflected by points its tail at the opponent and creates a twister from its tail that shoots at the Byakurai that result of wind is strong against lightning and somehow that Naruto frown of how he able to deflect his Kido attack but his shunpo'd on top of Leviathan and as he point generates his zanpakuto in green light and createsa circle of energy.  
**  
****"‡(****Hado #78?) Gakki Rekko!****‡**(Raging Light Fang)**"** He yell as he firing multiple blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation.

As Leviathan dives underwater to avoid the hit as the laser blast the water to prevent to hit but then as he got frustrating of how fast of Leviathan is? ''How does he do that?" As Naruto scan the ocean to see where did leviathan is?

In underwater? As Leviathan opens opens its mouth. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Leviathan's mouth and fires it at Naruto's location.

At the Surface? Naruto saw something in the ocean as the it rose up to the surface and erupts that the blue energy ball is coming right at Naruto as he shunpo'd to avoid and then as he jerked that his head turn to as he saw Leviathan that fires blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires the ball at Naruto's each of them.

As Naruto place his sword on his back and make a cross hand sign and make 50 kage bunshins and then charge at them.

As Leviathan open his mouth again and it's make blasts a powerful jet of water out of its mouth and wipe the clones with a poof of smokes as the smoke cleared and as word he heard.

**"BANKAI!"** As the black reiatsu engulfs Naruto form into **Tensa Zangetsu**.

As Naruto charge in high velocity speed in flight with his black daito sword on his hand.

Naruto slashes Leviathan with a avoiding his slash but it surprised Naruto of how did Leviathan can somehow avoid the slash like a flow of river and now as Naruto grip his right hand and as his blade surrounds in black-red reiatsu.

**"‡Getsuga Tensho!****‡"** He yelled swing his sword downwards unleashed the Black-Red Crescent Wave at the Leviathan but he dives again as the black wave hit the ocean floor cause it explosion.

As the steam air became Mist but as Naruto still can sense him but now as got felt a force by Leviathan's tail glows light blue and it spins it around. When it does, a spiral of water spiraling around it. It then flips around and bot hit Naruto with its tail.

As Naruto sent fly backwards as Naruto back flips and skid down in the air. _'How does he do that his been dodging is like a flow in the river and aldo it's like he can read mt mind?!'_

**_[I think I know?]_** Shinra spoke in.

'What is it?' Naruto asked.

_**[Leviathan has the ability called Haki!]**_ Bahamut answered.

_'Haki?'_ Naruto confused

_Bahamut explained. **[It's a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do**_**_ not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies.]_**_ He finished. _**(AN: I decide having One Piece's ability Haki for a good used.)**

_'Woah!'_ Naruto awed. _'Awesome! It's better then my Reiryoku sensing, is it equal?'_ He asked.

_**[Yes, but right now you better pay attention on Leviathan!]**_

_'Right!'_ Naruto agreed. _'But right now! I need to...Wait! That's it!'_

_**[What?]**_ Bahamut said.

_'You'll see.'_

As Leviathan resurface to his as he look at Naruto with a smirked. [Give up?]

"Hm...not really!" Naruto respond as extended his open palm on the ocean.

******"‡**Hyōga Seiran!******‡** (Glacier Vapor Storm)**"** He yelled as launch the massive wave of ice which freezes the surrounding area.

As Leviathan surprised that he freeze the half of the ocean and as Naruto land the frozen surface with a chakra control and raising his palm up to Leviathan that he struggle from the ice, **"‡****Bakudō #63. ****Sajō Sabaku****‡ **(_Locking Bondage Stripes_)"

As he closes his hand into a fist and calls forth yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope (or chain), which binds The Sea serpents pectoral fins as he collapse. As Naruto place his sword on the frozen surface and clasps their hands together, five small yellow orbs with skinny tails emerge from between their clasped hands and move above the practitioner's head before forming a circle of five. "**‡****Bakudō #75.****‡**" He chanted

Raising their clasped hands above their head, **********"‡**Gochūtekkan! (_Five-Pillared Iron Weights_)**‡"** He finished as he slams them downward, sending the orbs into the ground. As a bright light is generated in the sky above the intended target, five tall and thick pillars, which are connected to each other by chains, pin the Leviathan to the frozen surface.

"*Sigh* And this time. I'll get you for this!" Naruto admitted as he grab his sword on the right hand and place his hand on his face and said. "This is my first time in battle to use THIS!" as Naruto move his hand down as his face covered in black reaitsu once it manifest donning into a menacing skull. The mask is white, had only two thick vertical dark-blue stripes, each on one half of the mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw.

As leviathan eye widen that mask his wearing but he feel a immense power within him. **_[This intense power? It's more greater then Hagoromo!]_** He thought in feared.

***And Finished this once in for all!* **Naruto said as his on the Iaido stance an as he generates his reiatsu on the blade as the reiatsu is growing bigger.

"**‡Getsuga Tensho!****‡" **He Roared as he slashed his blade launches a gigantic crescent wave as make impect that caused a massive explosion cause the frozen surface to cracked and now as they separated it's remains as the mist clears that he was covered in a heavy damage and also as Naruto place his mask and remove/revert to his face.

**[Ugh! That damn hurt! Although,**** I'm impressed for someone that strength of Hagoromo**, and yoou are more stronger as expected while you use that mask of yours.] Leviathan admitted.

"Thanks and I think you gave your soul to me to be my companion?" Naruto said smirked.

**[Sure, why not. I was bored for waiting the next Rikudou Sannin to show up and there you are and I guess that means you passed, and this time you have my blessing.]** Leviathan declared. **[And... You're pretty good!?]**

With his final words as jerked his head with a roar in agony and then his body turn into ice then it scattered and takes a form of a Azure Blue Soul magatama.

As Naruto extended his hand as the Magatama move towards his hand and as it his hand engulf with the Azure light and once it fades and it forms a Naginata.

It was Japanese blade pole weapon. The Blade is Shozu-zukuri, Tsuba guard is bronze tate-ito gata, the naginata have a bardiche-shaped cleaver blade on the sides, also the bardiche shape is a fin of Leviathan's, hamon is midari komi andblade color is Sapphire. and while the opposite end has a spear dagger-like point.

**[This is the Tsunami Hebi Naginata** (Tidal wave Serpent/Snake Naginata.)**. this pole weapon is a better used for long-range attacks and also the opposite end is a Kusarigama it's a beeter used to bind enemies and with it and it's yours.]** Leviathan informed.

"Thanks!" Naruto said to thank him. As examine his weapon and put on the test.

But then he twirled his new weapons with preformed It consists of a series of of fast thrust attacks with** Kyūsokuna kōgeki jikan** next with the opposite end extend with the swing of the extend-rods and as attached together as he swings the pole weapon, as he slashes and thrusts and thrust the spear dagger that cause extend it's attack, as it place back in the to the weapon and as his on the downward stance with his both hands and Harness the blade of the naginata and then the slam in the ground fires a surge of water wave.

With that as Naruto saw the result of the damage with a smirked for impressed of what he was good at.

"Damn I'm good!" Naruto admitted. "Well, I better head back now... I can't wait to tell hime of what I got!"

**[Damn right, and also I'll give you this too!]** Leviathan said.

As azure light engulfs Naruto's left hand as it fades it reveals to be a Normal katana hilt? the tsuka is has

a blue horsehair tassel and the tsuba is four-pointed star shap.

"What's this?"

**[This is a Aqua whip. It's a weapon to lashes** **enemies and grab and throw any objects and also a fine lasso or a grappling to climbed. And the Energy whip is Azure color. and also using a lightning-base chakra-enhance or kido to conducts it if you strike or interrogate and also restraint and paralyzed your foes.]** Leviathan explained.

"Awesome!" Naruto admitted as he swing downward that cause the azure energy whip came out and as the whip went back in place with a smirked.

"Well know to say? It's cool." Sunset-blond admitted. "OH! Leviathan?"

_**[Yes?]**_

"As you know your friends was watching for you mocked them on purpose!"

In Naruto's mindscape. Leviathan paled for what he meant as his head slowly turn behind that cause him to afraid as he completely turn he saw his friends Bahamut and Shinra with a glared look and greet. **[Uhh... Hey guy, long time no see, what's up?]**

**[Don't what's up me! You seem you got some nerves about this!]** Shinra upset.

**[But you better what's your tone for at least!]** Bahamut exclaimed.

**[Alright, alright. Chilled already, I'm sorry!?]** Leviathan apologized,

As Naruto ignored the commotion between Soul summons as he shunpo'd heading back to Tazuna's home and also as right to dried lands.

**==At the Forest==**

As Naruto arrived the forest and now manifest his Tsunami Hebi Naginata as his place on the ground with the spear dagger end and preform as Meditation and with his eyes closed of what his father and Zanpaktou Spirit taught him.

**==Flashback Start - 8 years back==**

_As Naruto continue his training with his new parents and Zangetsu in 50 years in 10 mins or hours? As Naruto will be training with Zangetsu on for learning to communicate Zanpakuto but since then Naruto but as his training starts. As Naruto pay attention to his grandfather figure._

_As Zangetsu spoke. "Naruto I will start teach you to training with the Zanpakuto, it is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakutō. If a wielder were to lend its power to its Zanpakutō, the weapon would become stronger. To fully use a Zanpakutō's power, a wielder must get to know its Zanpakutō's spirit." He instructed._

_"Right!" Naruto understand._

_ "First I will to to preformed_**_ Jinzen_**_." Zangetsu stated._

_"Jinzen?" Naruto asked._

_Sword spirit explained. "This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap, takes a meditative pose, and forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō."_

_"I see, so what's has to do with Jinzens anyway?"_

_"Because!? In this form, one can call out the true form of the powers of their Zanpakutō. It has been refined over thousands of years, since the beginning of Soul Society, to allow one to commune with their Zanpakutō. This advanced form of training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form, one enters a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Zanpakutō and engage them there." Zangetsu stated._

_"I see, so that make sensed? So that's why you trained me here in my mindscape?" Naruto comment._

_"That's right. In this state, a wielder will have to fight their Zanpakutō spirit in order to attain access to new abilities. Unwilling to teach its owner these abilities, the Zanpakutō spirit engages its wielder in a battle, the likes of which has never taken place before." Zangetsu continue._

_"So, only the wielder and the sword became one?" Naruto comment._

_"Yes, and that's how when Ichigo and my other self were bonded, In this meditative state, one is so deeply entranced, even sustained wounds are ignored. Any form of injury sustained in the inner world while in this meditative state is reflected in the real world." Zangetsu said._

_"I see, so the wielder will ignored the pain in the real world by take about 24 hours or more to complete the training?" Naruto said._

_"Yes, and also some Sentiment weapons from the Elemental Nations is also available to proformed."_

_"I see!" Naruto understand. "So, let's get started!"_

_Zangetsu nodded._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Back with Naruto as he inhale his breath and exhale in calm and now as Naruto is concentrated to prepared to entered inner world of Leviathan's mindscape. But since Naruto already trained with Shinra and Bahamut for and special training for the Soul Arms.

**==Leivathan's Inner World==**

As Naruto surround by a jungle that it's on his mind but as he scout around the area and then as stumble a crossed a open field and now as Naruto look around the area and now a voice came in.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" A man voice came in.

As Naruto turned around that the man but his old and most distinguishing traits are his round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged in a stripe-like pattern across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye, which he has had for many years. he was wearing usually just in a nearly plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. When out in public, he also seems to enjoy the cover of a large silver hooded cloak, though the hood is often down. **(AN: I decide having Naruto to learn Haki from One Piece and so that's why I have come up a very good Idea.)**

**(One Piece OST - The World's Number One Oden Store Played)**

"I take you use to be the previous past life as a human, correct?" Naruto smirked and asked.

As the man smirked. "Hahahahaha! I guess you got me about it? it seems you knew Shinra and Bahamut's past lives correct?"

"Yup, and also I could use to trained me to use Haki back then?"

"Sure, but since my previous name was **Silvers Rayleigh**? Since my life as a Pirate that I've been a his first mate for and even that time for all of decades passed and now I meet a certain boy that he ate a fruit that has the ability to stratch his body like a rubber that his wearing the same Straw hat like **HE** does?" Rayleigh/Leviathan admitted**. **"And alsowhen my Captain wore that hat and then pass down to his red-hair crew-mate and lastly to that young man as wellbut since his brother died from the executionas for now... I trained him for 2 years to learned Haki and now it's timegive youto help you accieved it and that's how. Since you beat me to and so I give you to learned Haki like Hagoromo does." He added declared.

"Really!" Naruto surprised. "And How was the beating?" teased him that caused him to flinched for his friends beat to the pulp. "Hmm...can we move on!" He said and as Naruto nodded.

Leviathan/Rayleigh nodded. "Okay, and this island you standing is Rusukaina. So, Let's go, Naruto-kun." As he prepared to trained Naruto as his going to the traininggrounds and Naruto replied. "Sure!" as he followed. **(AN: I decide to pickthis island that Luffy was training to learned Haki: onepiece . wikia wiki/Rusukaina)**

**(One Piece OST - The World's Number One Oden Store Ended)**

**==Rusukaina Forest==**

As Naruto and Leviathan in Human form named Rayleigh walk to the forest as Rayleight poited his finger to the direction and spoke. "Did you see this tree." As Naruto turns his attention as he look at the direction of Rayleigh pointed at? It turns out that was a huge turnip-like tree. "It's called the Daft Tree." He said.

Rayleigh explained. "The beasts in the forest will not appouach it. It is the one and only safe spot on the island."

Naruto surprised awed. "Really? It sure has a really big one if you asked me!"

As they continue to walk to the jungle. As Rayleigh move the large leaf to get through as once they arrived.

"Alright... Now we are the only two humans on the island." Leviathan/Rayleigh said, as Naruto saw that area that is looks biggest similarity then Training Ground 44 aka the Forest of Death. But Naruto saw some ruins of all the building that it's been destroyed about decades?

Leviathan continue. "Look carefully at this vast wilderness. It is said that a country used to be here. He comment as scene those ruins. "But this conditions was too harsh for humans to survived." he explained as with his eyes rolled behind Naruto. "It's a harsh wilderness, a place only the strong survives."

Naruto awed of the scenary of the wilderness. But it is a perfect training regiment to Naruto to increases his survival Volcano mountains, the trees, the ruins, and also the giant bird flying to the distances and as the dinosaur eat the bird. As Naruto was amazed the place was better then the forest of Death back in Konoha.

Naruto smile. "This place smells of adventure!" As Naruto walk appoach to Leviathan

As Rayleigh admitted as with his eyes closed and sensed and he heard beasts roars and growls.

"This island is crawling with beasts." Rayleigh stated as his eyes opened. "I cannot even count them all."

As He rubbing his chin and said. "In your current state, there are at least five thousand that you can't beat. You need to become stronger or you won't be able to sleep at night for the ability to fast time in your mindscape."

Naruto comment. "How can tell what's here, or how many there are, it's like I can sensed Chakra or Reiryoku?

"It's not just me. You, too, will learn to use this power." Leviathan/Rayleigh stated as move his head to face to Naruto.

"The power of Haki!" He announced.

Naruto awed. "I see!"

Suddenly the trees collapsed in the ground as the birds cripple, as the woods erupts that reveals a Giant Red Elephant appears behand Rayleigh and as it roars.

Naruto surprised as he pointed at the elephant. "Look! Look! Something's coming, Rayleigh-san!" Said in afriad.

As the Elephant approaches as Naruto said. "Rayleigh-san! Look behind you!"

As Leviathan/Rayleigh spoke. "Listen up, Naruto. Haki is a power that dwells within everyone in the world." with his arms open wide.

"An Elephant?! It's looks 5-times as big as a normal one! That's one big Elephant!" Naruto comment.

With a last step from the Elephant and Rayleigh explained. "Presance. Fighting spirit. Control. It is no different from the other senses like Chakra or Reiryoku or other senses that normal humans have."

As the Elephant swings its thunk sides to sides and Old man continues. "But average humans don't even notice this power, or they may try to develop it their entire lives without success." He finihed as Elephant roars louder.

Rayleigh close his eyes and said. "Removing all doubt. That is strength."

As the Elephant prepare to swing it's thunk as Naruto called out. "L-Look out!" Now the Elephant's trumpet swings.

Now Naruto yelled. **"‡Shunko!‡"** As his body engulfs with wind that similar then Sakuras' and it's first time to battle and charges at the Elephant punch it with **Ikkotsu** but it unaffected from the blow that cause Naruto the Elephants trunk swings and wipe out the clones that he sent to tree it got hit from the brute force as he recovers as he wipe his cheek and said. "Damnit, what's with this elephant? Not only is he's strong, but he's fast too!" Naruto examined it. As Naruto charges again and as the Elephant stands with it's trumpet in the air and as Rayleigh said. "Watch closely. Haki is typically divided into two shades." he demonstrated.

As Naruto stopped for a moment and said. "Look out!"

Rayleigh turn his head with his eyes closed look at Naruto and said. "It's alright." As the thunk is about to hit him and said. "His trying to hit me with his trunk from the right."

As the Elephant's trunk swing slowly as Naruto look closer look and shocked.

Rayleigh bend down then missed as it smash the ground letting the dust cloud. As he stand straight and said. 'It's the power to feel sensitive opponent's presence more strongly. This is called **Kenbunshoku Haki **(Observation/Color of Observation)." as he dodge on the right to avoid the swing on the left. As the Giant elephant attack again several times.

"Awesome..." Naruto awed in of what he avoiding the strikes.

As Leviathan/Rayleigh dodge and avoid the Elephant's attack and continue explained. "If you enhanced this power, you can tell where your enemy is, and how many there are, and what their next move will be."

As the trunk cut the tree and remove on it. As Rayleigh open his eyes and look at Naruto and said. "On the Sky Island of Skypiea? They called this power "Mantra"."

Naruto silent and as quick turn that the tree is falling and as he jump out the way and said in relief. "That was close!"

"Next, The **Busoshoku Haki **(Armament/Color of Arms)." Rayleigh said for the next demonstration.

As he wave his right hand on the side and said. "This one is like putting on a "Invincible Armor"."

The Elephant charged at him as the it stands and prepared to stomp him.

"Leviathan-san!" Naruto called.

As Leviathan/Rayleigh smirked as turn and place his palm on the foot then a force of blast that deflect a giant elephant's foot and sends in back to the ground.

That cause the Elephant cry of the pain of the force and Rayleigh explained. "If the Stronger Armor will obviously incease your attack power, it can be used as a offensive power as well." as turn around walk to Naruto and then flick his forehead cause him to pain.

"ITAI!" Naruto agony. "Damn, I must it hit by a break!"

"This is the most useful part of power." Leviathan/Rayleigh said. "Other then exploiting their weak point, the Busoshoku Haki is effective oppose counter-move. Otherwise you must find a weakness in their individual powers." He finished explained. As Naruto stare the man with respect.

He continue. "Even the freely flowing their bodies of individuals abilities. which might otherwise seem invulnerable. can be struck normally by using them it solidified."

Naruto surprised and said. "So, if I can hit or deflect the attacks or person who has a bloodline limit or the Uchiha's Amateratsu. That so if I could hit anyone for using that?"

Rayleigh smiled and said. "This power can be imbued into weapons too." as said. "And also the certain women that enhance the Haki with arrow?"

Naruto awed and said. "Wow, so it's like Wind-Chakra enhanced weapons by channeling some chakra and make it sharper."

"Yes, but bakc the fight? I imbued enhance my Hydro Cannon with Haki." Leviathan exampled.

Naruto shocked in surprised. "Oh! So you can fired while underwater?"

Rayleigh nodded and raised his hand in one. "The Kenbunshoku," then second finger raised. "and The Busoshoku, These are the 2 types of Haki."

"However, there are a few rare people in the world who can utilized that can use another kind of Haki." He said but without notice that the Elephant as recovered from the hit as roared that it went rage that as it charges with red eyes. As Leviathan/Rayleigh said. "Watch and pay attention."

"Huh?" Naruto confused.

As he turn around to the raging Elephant charging straight them as Rayleigh eye wide that send a force pulse that cause the Elephant flinched that it move slowly that when it stops as the Giant Elephant has sweat all over his face that as Rayleigh stared at him but turns out that the he went shocked in afraid as the elephants eyes turn white as it begun to lost balance and then...collapse.

"AHH..." Naruto has his mouth open that what he witnessed.

As Rayleigh turn look at Naruto and said. "This is the power to intimidate your opponent! The **Haoshoku Haki**!(Conqueror's/Color of the Supreme King)**."  
**

Naruto silent with his jaw open and old man-turn-serpent explained. "Many people who have made a biggest name for themselves in the world. possess have this power hidden with them. However, unlike the other two, while the Haoshoku can be controlled, it can be trained, but you can't trained it yourself to use it." He explained and continue. "That's because it's the very spirit of the user of how highest itself of it's user. The only way to strengthen it, is to strengthen the one's own mental strength."

"So it's like a massive Killing Instant that knock many individuals down?!"

As Leviathan walk besides Naruto and said. "I'm sure you've experienced it already." as he place his hand on his shoulder and said. "Your potential as a have already awaken the ability of Haoshoku already."

Naruto surprised that he knew what it was during he met up his former father before back in the mission hall.

**==Flashback in Mission Hall in Konoha==**

_As Naruto and Sakura finished the another D-rank mission? But since as they spending time together but at least, that they have 40 D-ranks a day? But since they finished D-ranks about 10 each day, as now Naruto and Sakura entered to the Hall as with the emotionless expression again that he stared at his former father sitting the middle along his former teacher Iruka and as Naruto said. "Another Mission Complete Hokage-sama. And will you give me another D-rank?" with his rude tone and that cause Minato sigh of he doesn't like the fact Naruto still called him Hokage-sama' or 'Yodaime-san'. _

_But it really annoys about since his former son's attitude been a completely mess up since he leave their family for his own life and reputation. But since the Uzumaki funds that belong to Kushina that it transfers all the account by 60% and leaving 40% for what the Fire Daimyo ordered the bank to transfer the account to his. Since Naruto's business as a Clan head of the Kurosaki that he can't interfered his well affairs but since then he made a shop for making tools and clothes and they praised Naruto as a 'true hero'. _

_Somehow Naruto had filled out an emancipation form with both Fire Daimyo's signature and stamp on it making it clear that before Naruto had run away from home. Minato had immediately sent Anbu teams to go find Naruto around the village in hopes of finding him. When they returned they are completely beat up badly his hope turned into dread and self-anger._

_Minato sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ever since Naruto left the Namikaze famile, his life had taken a completely downhill turn. When they had learned of Naruto's departure for leaving the home, Kushina had broken down in tears for humiliating. Initially, Kushina had demanded that she be let out of Konoha going to his home that Naruto stayed in. Minato had argued against it stating that it wouldn't make a difference since he had already sent out several ANBU teams and they had no idea where Naruto was to begin with. Kushina had sent him into a wall with a chakra powered punch when he said that. The following day, Kushina had virtually ransacked the house looking for something, anything that may have evidenced the fact that Naruto had once lived there, only to find nothing. There were no photos of Naruto. Besides a few early baby photos, every family photo included only Hitomi, Minato and herself, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade on occasion. Kushina had tried looking for his belongings next, but the search had turned out just as fruitless as the first. Neither she, nor anyone else to her knowledge had ever given him anything, not even for his birthdays and holidays too._

_Sadly, Kushina remembered how she screamed at Naruto the day before he had left, about how they had provided everything for him and given him everything. The irony was that in reality they had given him virtually nothing. Not an ounce of love, not a second of attention, or a single gift, hell she couldn't even remember if he had eaten with them during meal times. Fully realizing the impact of what she had done Kushina spent most of her time in Naruto's room, crying to herself in his bed unable to forgive herself for the atrocity she had committed. And what kind of 'mother' forgets everything that spend time with his family._

_Minato sigh for frustrating for the facts that Naruto's action for makes him worst and shamefully and ordered. "Everyone. I want to be alone, and also I want to talk to Naruto for a while."_

_As Everyone the hall that as they stood and left the room and as Sakura look at her lever so that as she went to the door for waiting of him outside. As they gone leaving Minato and Naruto with still emotionless._

_"Naruto, um, I just nned to-" Minato cut off._

_"Save it! A parent that abandon's their own child is no parent at all." Naruto snarled. "You know damn well as I do that you have no right to call me your son."_

_A pained expression crossed the older blonde's face. "Naruto, I know I wasn't the best father in the world but I still care about you and I want us to be a family again." Minato told him, hoping to earn his forgiveness._

_"You mean the family that abused and neglected me for eight years?" Naruto asked, his tone snarky._

_"Yes… but we want to make it up to you. I want to make it up to you as a father."_

_"A father that keep me in my old room for I'm not exist and pretty much left me starved to die or you didn't give my attention in your stupid place." Naruto asked in the same tone._

_"Naruto, What do you want me to say?! I'm sorry!" Minato cried frantically._

_"Oh, you're sorry for treating me like complete trash and stayed my room ground for YEARS IN PRISON!" Naruto asked angrily._

_"It was… a very precarious situation at that time." Wow, even Minato had to admit that sounded pretty bad._

_"Well then clearly that justifies everything and I should completely forgive you." Naruto told him in a voice that was far too sweet to be true._

_"You're… being sarcastic aren't you?"_

_Naruto smiled fondly. "Yeah, I learned that from my real parents, you know, the one that actually loved and took care of me when I was little. And also I give my smile."_

_"… Right." The Yondaime answered awkwardly._

_"The parents I would never have met if you hadn't been such horrible parents."_

_"Right… that parents…" For the love of all things holy, this was getting depressing. Well depressing for him anyways, he had no idea what Naruto was thinking. Still, Minato pressed on bravely. "Naruto, tell me...what are the names of your parents?"_

_Naruto glared at him. "Why? You attend to get rid of them?" He drawled, his voice laced with barely restrained fury._

_"N-No, I just… I just wanted to know." Minato told him sadly. What was he going to do? He couldn't force Naruto to come back to home. That would only end in disaster and from what he had heard from Kakashi, taking Naruto by force would only earn the hostility of the reputation for taking away their savior._

_As Naruto closed his eyes and that the answer what in stored and also that his plan was to reaval his parents until the time comes but the reply. "No."_

_MInato surprised and protested."But Naruto?!"_

_"I SAID NO!" Naruto shout burst to released __large amount of__energy force surrounds the area as the glass window shatters as the ANBU reveals themselves that knocked out completely as Minato shaking like a leaf for how he can resist a largest amount of KI in seconds and as Naruto heavy breathed and said. "You will not tolerate my existence by neglected my life as a human being for all you done! I don't care who you are, you can neglected me once more for all you done was Hitomi this, HITOMI THAT!" He exclaimed in rage for all he done was brushed him off on the side by focus by one children for fave. "I still hate you for done is by killing me to get rid of me for you did!" As he activate his Rinnegan in rage._

_"And next time to demands! I will hesitate to join the 'Twelve Fire Ninja Guardians', if you attend to stop the future Fire Guardian like Asuma Sarutobi doe! And if my own decision is made and now... so considered a punishment from the heaven of the the crimes you committed? Abuser!" He spit on his face. "Dishonorable Father!" He spit again."And also a worst Hokage!" As he punch him on the stomach as he collapse on the desk. "Hope you'll understand the punishment I made!" As that as Naruto went to the D-rank Mission stocks as he unrolled the scroll and read it as he nodded as rolled in place and walking away from Minato that he still shaking in shocked as he stopped for a moment with a final word. "I'll accept the mission." said as he open the door walk passed through then closed completely that the hall went silent._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto shock that he did awaken his Haki in the first time as he couldn't come up a right word.

As Rayleigh spoke. "I read your mind before I joined you. But don't use it until you become capable of controlling it fully. refrain from using it until you've got it completely under control." He told him as he walking. "Otherwise, because you would intimidate or end up affecting the innocent people, around you, too." As he stopped as he look at Naruto and said. "Hm? What's wrong, what is it?"

As Naruto stare the unconscious elephant that as he swallow his lump and said. "Amazing! The Ninja of all the Elemental Nations can beat these beasts without touching them!" Naruto amazed.

As Leviathan/Rayleigh smirked. "Hahahahahaha... Do you have gained some respect for me now?" He asked.

Naruto look at his soul summon and a new teacher with a bright smile. "Uh-huh!" As look both of his hands and said, "But I seen Haki before you use during the fight before?"

"Yes, I'm bet sure you have. However, but learning how to use Haki is will not be easy."

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded for understand.

As the Soul Summon in Human Form and said. "We'll begin your training in 40 years in 9 mins."

"Yes, back in the reality that I could use some rest and so...let's do this!"

Leviathan/Rayleigh nodded,

As the two stayed as Naruto waiting for the answer and now... As Rayleigh spoke. So, shall we-" As

"Ah, wait a sec!" Naruto interrupted and Old man confused.

**==At the Daft Tree==**

As Naruto standing the tree surrounded with rocks and said hinself. "Leviathan said this was the one safe spot, right?"

Naruto silent with a smile on his face and said himself. "I guess I'll be better to started." As he took off his coat and now place it on the tall stones with the Kanji '月' in it.

With a smile that of having his life and he replace with regret of the grudge of his parents still growing, but now he'll regret it for crossing his path.

"Hey, hurry up! We're starting!" Leviathan called as Naruto turn his head behind and replied. "Alright!"

So with a final smile then he ran to his mentor/summon as he arrived and said. "I'm counting on you, Leviathan!"

"Alright, let the training commenced!"

**==Skipped in 40 years in the minscape==**

**(AN: I decide to skipped this scene like Luffy is trained in Years also his Straw Hat Crew. And so Naruto is finally mastered the Haki.)**

At the Snowing as the forests and the grounds covered in snow as a person walk to his cape and that covered in snow and now...as he grab the cape and then wear it for at least for now. As voice came in.

"Naruto! You better head back to your reality!" He person called. As Naruto turn his head and replied. "Yeah, Leviathan! I better head back."

So as Naruto is mastered the Haki and now his ready to continue the mission.

"Well, I guess is nice seeing with you. And it is really having someone mastered of all the Haki." He admitted.

:Yeah, but right now I better get going!" Naruto said. As Leviathan/Rayleigh replied. "Yeah and you better get going."

Naruto nodded and said. "Yes, and thank you for everything."

"Anytime, Naruto-kun and hope you can use my power in battle?"

Yeah. I'll keep that in mind." Naruto replied.

With that the final words as Naruto fade away back to reality

**==Next Morning==**

The birds chirp as dawn's light shines the new morning. Quietly, a boy/girl with long brunette hair dressed in a sleeveless pink kimono walked through the forest, a basket for collecting berries and other forest vegetation in her hand. Moving past a bush, he/she found herself at a clearing by a small river, and his/her brown eyes suddenly focused on the sunset-blond teen sleeping near the stream. His/Her curiosity getting the best of his/her, he/she walked over to see who it was. The boy's/girl's eyes widened when noticing the orange-highlight streak on the boy's hair and a naginata is on the ground front of him? he/she seems interested about that weapon. Slowly his/her free hand neared his/her basket but stopped when thought of the situation a little more. The boy was no danger, and he couldn't have known he/she was coming out here anyway. He/She retracted his/her hand. Kneeling down beside him, he/she put his/her hand on his chest and softly shook him.

"Wake up. You'll catch a cold sleeping out here," he/she said softly.

Naruto lightly groaned as his visible eye opened, while trying and failing to hide the blush on his cheeks when he noticed his new company. A beautiful girl, maybe a year or two older was staring down at him with concern. Hell, she was as pretty as Sakura, and it took a lot for Naruto to match someone to her.

"Uh... Good morning," Kami that sounded so lame...

"Good morning. You'll still catch a cold sleeping outside," he/she half-repeated.

Finally, he noticed his surroundings and slowly sat up. "Guess I lost track of time and I didn't got back. My bad."

"What's your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Kurosaki. May I ask your name, Miss?"

"Haku."

_'Even her name is pretty...'_ Naruto though. _'Wait a minute? This chakra? And reiryoku? Is that the same hunter-nin? Hm... maybe I can play along and stay cool as well.'_

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here?" Haku asked, tilting his/her head slightly to the side in curiosity.

"Gathering my thoughts, mostly, and some training."

"Since you're a Shinobi, I gather?"

Naruto looked at his left bicep where his hitai-ate was tied to. He smiled back, causing a small smile to appear on his/her face.

"Guilty as charged, Nee-chan."

He/She tilted his/her head a little more. "You seem strong enough as it is."

"Might look like it, but I'm a Tokebetsu Genin. Still, I'm stronger and taking care myself, so I can protect everyone I care about." he replied.

"Someone precious to you?"

"I have my lover, my parents, and a few of my friends too. But, yeah, they are precious to me."

Haku smiled lightly as his/she put his/her hand on his chest, looking up at him. "Then you know true strength, because I believe to be truly strong is to protect those truly precious to you."

He smiled back. "Do you have...someone precious?"

"Maybe," he/she teased.

Naruto watched as he/she grabbed his/her basket and stood from the ground. "Well, I must be going to. My friend will be wondering why I am late. I have to be going. Goodbye." said Haku as he walked off. "Hope he feels OK. And take care of your self and I hope we see each other again, Haku-san." He/She walked away a little before stopping and turning to look over her shoulder. "By the way, I'm a boy."

As Haku returned to walking, a smile crossed his face at the thought of Naruto's reaction. Naruto stood there in dumb silence for a moment before a freaked out look appeared on his face and he mentally screamed out _'No way. Haku's a boy? But he's prettier than any girl I've ever seen before. And also his look prettier then Sakura-hime.'_

At the same time, his father was slack-jawed in his head. 'Back in my world? Haku was a girl after all...and this world is a boy!' He shock of what he remember of Haku was a girl after all. 'I mean... I know that hime and Haku-chan was.'

_'You knew about Haku was a girl, tou-san?'_ Jr asked.

'Yeah, one time Haku-chan was hide her gender from Gato's goons if they attended to rape her for what will happen to her... the reason of Haku-chan is a girl is she was hide her true gender if everything gone wrong.' Sr. explained that the Haku he knew from their world was a girl. As Naruto growl of what he remember that time.

'What did I remind you something, foxy-kun!' Sakura(-yuki) said. 'When comes with boys or girls? They always cross-dressed with different clothes to hide their true gender if you asked me.' **(AN: i got some ideas from the Different anime characters that has cross-dressed: Nadeshiko or Nagihiko Fujisaki from Shugo Chara**, **Hideyoshi from Baka no Test and ****etc.)**

Naruto was left in shock as he spoke to himself, "Awkward… kaa-san. Although of what you and tou-san's time about this as well but he there is no way ever looked anything like that," He shook it off, "Guess I better head back for something to eat." He hurried back to Tazuna's with his Tsunami Hebi Naginata on his hand on his shoulder.

As he walked in Tsunami was the first to see him, "Oh welcome back Naruto, are you all right?"

"Never better Tsunami-san," Naruto took some leftovers from breakfast and started eating. "So where's everybody?"

"The jonins went off to rest still needing some time to recover, Sasuke went off training while your girlfriend Sakura-chan and Sayuri-chan went with Oji to monitor his bridge work." Tsunami explained as she did some dishes.

"I see. Well after this I better get back out and train as well." Naruto took some bites of his food.

"Don't push yourself too hard after all you're still young and have a life to live."

"I know. I'll try not to overdo it." Naruto promised.

"And also where did you get that weapon?" Tsunami asked.

"A friend give it to me and also he test me to earn this naginata." Naruto answered,

"Oh." Tsunami replied.

After Naruto finished eating, he went back to the forest training hi naginatajutsu with his clones until he started trust, slash, and swing with no problem, "Yes, that's good! Ok boys take five," He dispelled his clones, "Now for some more combat training," Naruto said surveying the area seeing no one in sight and morphed his arms into the Gauntlet of Phoenix and Azure Turtle Dragon practicing arts plus some sword and spear combo too, _'With that Hunter-nin and Zabuza on the loose I gotta be ready for next time.'_ he thought. _'And also I hope my Wood Clone will return for something form Uzu as well.'_ he added.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Ended**

* * *

**Kenjutsu Scroll** (Fan-made)

* * *

**Mizu Suiryoku** (Water Thrust) - Harness the blade with Water-base chakra and thrust with a quick stab extended the range.

**Honoo Burēkā** (Flame Breaker) - Harness the blade with Fire-base chakra and swing fires horizontal at the target.

* * *

**Summoning Database**

**Leviathan the Sea Great Serpent**

**Water Pulse** - Opens its mouth and a blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires the ball at thefoes.

**Aqua Tail** - Leviathan's tail glows light blue and it spins it around. When itdoes, a spiral of water spiraling around it. It then flips around andhits the foes with its tail.

**Hydro Pump** - blasts a powerful jet of water out of its mouth at the opponent.

**Hydro Cannon - **Opens its mouth. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Leviathan's mouth and fires it at the foes.

**Dive** - Allows Leviathan to dive underwater to avoid or hide deepest water and also ambush foes.

**Twister** - points its tail at the opponent and creates a twister from its tail that shoots at the foes.

**Tsunami** - Massive Water-base element to wipe many enemies. As Leviathan dives underwater and then jumps in the air then dive down back on the ocean cause to the splash that result to make a massive wave or lift his tail and slam in the ocean. and in ground surface lastly until Tobirama? He can summon the moisture surroundings to make a water source as the moisture on his tail then spin himself then swing his tail horizontal to make a massive waves.

:Soul Color: Azure Blue

* * *

**Tsunami Hebi Naginata** (Tidal wave Serpent/Snake Naginata.)

:Weapon Form: Japanese blade pole weapon. The Blade is Shozu-zukuri, Tsuba guard is bronze tate-ito gata, the naginata have a bardiche-shaped cleaver blade on the sides, also the bardiche shape is a fin of Leviathan's hamon is midari komi andblade color is Sapphire. and while the opposite end has a sharp spear dagger-like point and it also a Five-section staff and the opposite spear dagger is a Kusarigama. **(AN: Decide to having similar then ikkaku's Hozukimaru and Jacques's** **Raisen.****)**

Elements: Water

Blade Color: Sky Blue Sapphire

:Skills:

**Kyūsokuna kōgeki jikan (Rapid Tempo Assault)** - It consists of a series of of fast thrust attacks with the Naginata.**Jump** - Warp leaps the wielder with the blink of the eye and strike below down impact. **(AN: Think KH2 Dragon's 'Jump'.)****Dai Tsunami **(Great Tidal Wave) - Harness the blade of the Naginata the slam in the ground fires a surge of water wave.

**Saikuron Suingu **(Cyclone Swing) - spins horizontally with the Naginata, hitting enemies in surroundings.**Mizu Seishin Ransu **(Water Spirit Lance) - Thrusts its naginata forwards to pierce all enemies in a very long horizontal straight line, dealing damage, inflicting a damag over time water.**Idaina Mizu no Parusu **(Great Water Pulse)** - **Creates a Huge blue energy ball in its naginata. generates the blast through the tip of his spear. It then fires the energy ball at the opponent.

**Suiryū Suteppu** - charges and summon violent geysers that erupt from the ground, forming strong streams of water which damage foes and throw him into the air.

**Sutorīmu Kanketsusen **(Stream Geyser) - Spinning the naginata in the air then thrust on the ground that cause a massive Giant geyser of water surrounds the areas.

Special Gift: Aqua Whip - The handle is Normal Katana-Hilt and the tsuka is has a blue horsehair tassel and the tsuba is four-pointed star shape **(AN: Think Onimusha 3: Jacques' Oni Whip and it's similar too)** and the Energy whip is Azure color. and also using a lightning-base chakra-enhance or kido to conducts it if you strike or interrogate and also restraint and paralyzed your foes. - It's a weapon to lashes enemies and grab and throw any objects and also a find lasso or a grappling to climbed.

**Chapter 9 Completed**  
**Date:** Finished - 3/29/2014/5:31am - Updated: 3/29/2013/5:55am

AN: I found some idea from Sword Art Online that was a quite useful hope you know I mean. And also I made a announced that I'll writing a new story of Naruto and Megaman Xover for until I'll complete the first chapter and also til then. And also Zangetsu and Hollow Persona of Ichigo were separated of two powers one is Quincy and the other is a Soul Reaper? Since Zangetsu is a Quincy and the the other is a Hollow/Zanpakuto hybrid spirit.

**Leviathan test Naruto's strength and of course that's how he got a one hell of a shot and also that why Naruto is best Rikudou Sannin in history and also he met Haku? But it turns out I decide having a Male Haku and that was a good idea for at least. But a girl is a funny hilarious. And even his cuter then Sakura for at least and then I decide use some lines that's all if will be a good idea. And lastly Naruto proposed Sakura soon uncompilable. Please Preview.**


	11. Chapter 10: Bridge Fight, Free, Reprieve

Chapter 10: Fight to the Bridge, Wave is Free, and Reprieve.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Fight over the incomplete bridge, A Dark form is merged and The Freedom is in the Heart._

New Grammer - ***...* - Mix Voice of Human/Hollow Hybrid or Visored**

AN: I decide having the new techniques from the Bleach movies and that's what I like to much myself. And the anime skills or techniques I don't own them. And also I use the similarity then the Clannad anime, but it's a cool anime. And sad, romance, fantasy, and i kinda like Tomoya proposal Nagisa, but I will do the same.

* * *

**(Story Start)**

**==At Noon==**

When Naruto returned to the house from his training with his new weapon, he was able to somewhat compose himself, but everyone all wondered where that big grin came from, Sakura especially (who, for some strange reason felt like hitting someone). Once gathered, Team 7 finally sat down for mission brief and planned for tomorrow at the dinner table.

"Hatake-san."

"Hmm."

"One of us should stay here. I don't like leaving the others without someone watching. Gatou's too underhanded to just leave Tazuna's family alone."

"What are you thinking, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked.

"A **Moku Bunshin** (Wood Clone) goes with you guys. I wait here in case anyone shows up. If no one does, I'll leave a Kage Bunshin here, and I'll come join the fight." _'And also some summons as well to do the first time in patrol'_

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke agreed it was a sound plan. Kushina and Hitomi, though, but they looked worried. "Are you sure you will be alright? What if Gatou has another ninja like Zabuza on his payroll and he sends them after you?" Sakura said.

"Sakura's right, Nii-san. I don't know what will happen to you?" Hitomi suggest with worried expression.

"Hitomi-san, this is what we trained for this whole week for. We can't show fear. Remember what Zangetsu-Jiji taught us." As the flashback as Naruto and Sakura went back in Tazuna's house and also as Zangetsu told them and Team 7 a advised.

_"Cast off your fear! Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die." _Zangetsu advised.

"Remember what he told us, live by those words. It's all that you need to be a shinobi," Naruto said in a serious emotionless tone.

Sakura smiled. Now this was her fiance she knows. Even Sasuke and Sayuri liked this side of Naruto more and more. The lavender-rosette, Kushina surprised of Naruto words compared with leadership and as Zangetsu is wised man, meanwhile, Hitomi took a deep breath and steeled herself. Naruto was right. They had to do this. If there were more ninja from Gatou, they had to fight them, no matter what. But deep down, she only prayed her gut feeling was wrong.

**==Next Morning...==**

Sitting at the dining room table, Naruto read a book beside Tsunami and a very quiet Inari. Ever since he came back yesterday morning, the boy has been silent, as if he was trying to think of something to say to Naruto. The sunset-blond could also tell that Tsunami, though keeping her spirits up, was worried.

"It will be okay Tsunami-san. Nii-san is there, and I have several clones guarding the place."

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I don't doubt any of you. I just can't help it," she murmured as she smiled sadly.

He smirked, but then his head shot to the side, a scowl rapidly appearing on his face. Standing up from the table, he laid the book down. Naruto and Tsunami looked at each other, and Naruto nodded his head to her inquiring eyes. Walking for the door, he mentally prepared for what he knew would happen.

"Be careful, Nii-san!" Inari finally yelled out. _'And thank you...for everything.'_

Turning his head, the blond smirked and turned to leave with a 3 words on his mind.

_'It can't be!'_

**==Outside of Tazuna's House==**

_'So Sakura-Chan was right. That scum bag did have another ninja...'_

Standing a few feet from the house, a light fog covered the village. Keeping at least six Kage Bushin in the trees and roof, Naruto had a good grasp of the perimeter. So when one dispelled not far from the house, he knew an enemy was coming.

"I must say, you're not who I expected," a male voice spoke in the fog.

Naruto could swear he had heard that voice before. Appearing not far in front of him was a tall man is sleeveless jumpsuit, and the moment Naruto saw the man's face, he growled. The shoulder-length green hair, the violet eyes, that haughty smirk on his face – oh yes, Naruto knew him rather well. The umbrella attached to his back and Ame Hitai-ate on his head mean nothing at the moment. A wolf in sheep's clothing was still a wolf in the end.

"Aoi Rokusho..."

"My my. When was the last time I saw you Naruto?" Aoi spoke in an arrogant tone.

"Damn traitor," Naruto growled out.

"Oh? I prefer to think of myself as a man who sees an opportunity and takes it."

"Takes it?! You stole the Nidaime's Raijin-Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) then turned on us!"

Aoi only chuckled and swept a hand through his hair. "As I said, Naruto, it was an opportunity - just like today. Once Kakashi and Zabuza are done playing around, I'll swoop in for the rest and take my share of the spoils."

That only made the blond growl louder. Their eyes locked on to one another, one with rage, and the other with arrogance. Taking a deep breath, Naruto focused himself, and a small smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"That won't be the case Aoi."

"Huh?"

Naruto unseal his blade with a sheath form and grab his Zanpaktou on the handle as the unwrapped around the blade. Aoi only raised an eyebrow at first but then whistled upon seeing the Zangetsu. The former Konoha Jonin saw neither fear nor hesitation in the blond Genin, only calm rage with strong determination. Secretly, Aoi was impressed.

Naruto gripped the hilt of Zangetsu tighter and stood in a ready position to strike.

"I will enjoy taking off your head, and when I'm done, I'll piss on your ashes before I take the Raijin-Ken back home."

Aoi smirked. "Will you now? Well then, let's see if you can actually back that up, NARUTO!"

**==Four years ago...==**

Walking in the Streets in Konoha, Naruto went through his daily walk for a break from the flower Shop or training. Sitting not too far from him on the sofa, an eight year old Naruto read a book silently. Stopping what he is doing, the old Kage looks over at his surrogate grandson.

'I am so glad at least you fond of my younger self. If she haven't met Sasuke when I met him? But since that stupid Yamanaka Kinjutsu that almost damage my brain. And I'm so glad I became a Kunoichi and the man I love.' Sakura said in glad.

Naruto replied over at his adopted mother. _'Yeah, It's just I got the person I like when comes lover expression kaa-san. At least I got many people to notice me. Well, somewhat, anyway. They got my image, after all.'_

'You know there are some that do love you, sochi,' Sakura said warmly.

The sunset-blond smiled as the he went back into his walking for their musings conversation. Even the Anbu hidden in the rooftops preferred this Naruto. While they still drove his crazy with beating, (something He hates for stalking did religiously and also he'll beat everyone who followed him for info about his life.), the calm stoic orange-highlight blond was a bright sight. A bond on someone brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I don't know watch were I'm going." He apologized.

"That's okay, there's no hard done." A man replied.

Naruto gave quick look at the man, with a stern voice, he gave the Jounin look closely. As his adopted father told him that he was the Traitor of Konoha who stealing the Raijin-kin, as the green-haired man wearing a standard Konoha Jounin uniform standing in. Noticing Naruto, that he describe that the rumor he heard are true and that was 'black savior' (Kuro Kyūseishu) himself of what he heard and he gave a small wave, since he was not one of the few that did ignore the boy well. The blond smirked and gave a two finger salute.

"I take you must be Naruto Kurosaki. At least your acting like yourself," Aoi sighed in exasperation.

"Easy to you to say, mister..," the blond said dryly.

"It's Aoi, Naruto-san," man name Aoi said.

"Pleasure to meet you? I heard that the Chunin Exams coming up?" Naruto said.

"Yes and the maintain I better report!"

"Oh! So you just got back on the mission, right?"

Aoi nodded. "Hmmph That's right, I was send to the Land of Tea."

"Well?"

"I got my Mission complete."

"So what did you find in the land of Tea?" Naruto asked in his business tone.

Aoi sighed. "It was a wild damn goose chase. The rogues of 'supposed' ninja turned out to be witless thugs with over inflated egos. They weren't even really that skilled, save their boss who was a former samurai."

"Any civilian's harmed by these fools?"

Aoi looked down. "Some people tried to fight them before I got there. Four were wounded, two dead. And I won't mention about what they did to some of the women."

Naruto's eyes narrowed with rage. "And they dare call themselves shinobi..."

"Don't be naïve, Naruto. There are many shinobi parts of the Hidden Villages who have done such things too," Aoi commented.

"Then what the hell is to gain by doing that?!"

The adult sighed. "Not all see the world like we do. They follow and choose the easy path of corruption, and power can corrupt even the most compassionate of people."

"These fools think themselves above the code of shinobi, so they follow their hollow logic. In the end, all that awaits them is a hunter Nin's sword," Aoi finished.

Naruto was silent for a moment. "When I become a shinobi, I will make sure any traitor I come across gets what's coming to them."

Aoi nodded in agreement. "Well I better go! Hope we see you some time to talk about."

"Yeah you too." Naruto replied.

With that Aoi heading separated straight to the Hokage's Tower to report in and while Naruto walking someplace to eat.

**==Present - At the Unfinished Bridge==**

"This fog... It's not a natural one," Kakashi whispered.

"That's right, Kakashi... there's no doubt about it," Kushina said.

When Team 7 plus Sakura arrived at the bridge, they found themselves engulfed by a dense fog that seemed to stretch on for miles. Kakashi, Kushina and Naruto's wood clone took leads while Sasuke with his reishi bow, Sayuri with her Yagyumaru, Hitomi with her katana **(AN: Reveal Info is below)**,and Sakura stood in defensive stances around Tazuna, surveying what they could of the area for any threat. They did not have say it; their sensei knew the Genin were just as tense. The fog around them felt almost suffocating, as if it was another enemy itself. Kakashi, Kushina and Naruto narrowed their eyes upon hearing a familiar chuckle.

"Hello Kakashi and Kushina."

The fog slightly parted, revealing Zabuza and the hunter Nin. Near them were all the bridge workers, and Tazuna paled at seeing everyone knocked out. The swordsman eyed his prey but noticed one odd change right off the bat. Zabuza's eyes narrowed sharply when he saw who he thought was the sunset-blond runt from last time. The clone only stared calmly with a faint smirk gracing his lips. _'Boss is gonna love the look on this bastard's face when I dispel later on.'_

"So, it's good to see you shrimp?"

"Has sword fixed or you buy another one," Naruto's clone replied in mocking expression, not missing a beat.

It was not only that. Zabuza growl for Naruto mocking him for breaking his sword, could feel there was much more to the blond than before, but since he repaired his sword by the ability to absorbs blood from the victims and use a substitute blood from creatures or anything. But who changes that fast in only a week's time?

Meanwhile behind the mask, Haku bit his lip slightly. He knew he would have to fight, but a part of his was screaming not to. More specifically, He had her eyes completely locked on to Naruto and no one else. He did not want to fight him. But to complete Zabuza's dream, her heart couldn't choose.

"Haku."

"Yes Zabuza-Sama," she said in a deeper tone voice.

The Naruto clone narrowed his eyes. He did not hear the name, but he heard the hunter Nin's voice. He swore he'd heard it before. He knew he could draw Zangetsu like the Boss, but he wanted the original to have his fun. Time to show what a Hakuda can do, and make his Zanpaktou proud.

"We follow your plan. Take care of that orange blond gaki. Gozu, you have the Uchiha brats. Meizu, take care of pinky and the red haired brat. Hatake and Namikaze… is all mine…" Zabuza said in a drawn out tone blanketing the area with strong killer intent. Kakashi's eye only twitched and Kushina's growl while to the former Kiri swordsmen surprise that damn blond brat remained unaffected, Tazuna paled as he tried his best not to fall to his knees. Sasuke silent and Hitomi however seem to be slightly trembling which did not go unnoticed by the former Kiri swordsman.

"She's shaking again, how pitiful" Zabuza mocked.

"You stay out of this! You bastard!" Sayuri outburst.

"Take care of the brats. Kakashi's and Kushina's mine!" he roared as he charged the copy-ninja.

Haku sprinted towards Naruto with senbon in between her fingers. Gozu went for the Uchiha twins with his claws ready to strike. Meizu also charged for Sakura and Hitomi who was in her Zanjutsu stance with Sode no Shirayuki in both hands.

_'I won't fail you Sakurayuki-shisou, Yoruichi-sensei, Zangetsu-san, and Naru-kun! I will prove myself to be a kunoichi...! And a Future wife too!' _Sakura thought._  
_

Naruto and Haku clashed with the sunset-blond wood clone avoiding the senbon thrown at him at whom both pull kunai and charge. To the brunette's surprise the blond was keeping pace with her as she ducked being slashed to the face where she counted by trying to run the clone through with her kunai. He deftly sidestepped, avoiding being dispelled. The two move flawlessly in almost a dance trying to hit the other.

Raising his sword with ease, he brought it down on Kakashi, who blocked with a kunai and Kushina charged at him with her sword and he dodge it. Sprinting ahead, Haku charged Naruto and the others, three senbon in between her fingers that she threw at their targets. But half-way through their flight, his eyes widened upon seeing them snap in half and fall to the ground. He could swear he heard something, and he turned his attention back to Naruto. Black reiryoku slightly covered his arm but soon vanished. Skidding to a stop, Haku was in disbelief on what she saw. _'Were those black flames?'_

"Will you not let us complete our mission? I would rather not fight you," Haku said in a emotionless deep tone.

The clone still swears he heard that voice before. He stares evenly at the enemy before him; "Have you seen the people here? That Gatou is slowly killing off this nation with his actions! I will never let him win!"

Haku bit his lip under his mask as he back-flipped avoiding a knee strike. She quickly goes into rapid handsigns as she skids backwards.

"**‡****Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō!‡** (Secret Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)" _  
_

Instantly hundreds of ice shaped senbon appeared above her as the Moku Bunshin Naruto widen his eyes. _'Holy shit…'_

In a heartbeat they fly with blinding speeds towards his prey. But to his surprise behind his jutsu strikes dead on the sunset-blond vanishes in a blink of an eye.

_'What was that! That wasn't Shunshin!_' Haku shocked.

"Wide open," said a voice to her side.

Hearing a voice whisper he turns just as a powerful palm strike hits his in the chest. The force sent his skidding back several feet before recovering. His chain mesh took most of the force but he still feel some ribs might be a little cracked.

"_**Tessho**_- a palm strike meant to break bones and kill at the first hit. I held back on purpose. But trust me when you will be in pain for a while," Naruto said calmly.

But mentally The Naruto-clone internally shivered. He remembered being hit by that from Zangetsu. It did indeed break bones, and the strike had sent the poor blond flying into two trees. But good thing Sakura was around to healed him in time.

/_"I heard that!"_/

Promptly ignoring the hollow's uproar through the link from the original Naruto, the blond clone charged ahead. Haku goes into another set of handsigns. Soon ice gathered Haku's fist as he slammed it to the ground.

"**Hyoton: Namida Reito!****"**

Soon sharp spikes of ice shot forward on Naruto who dodged in seconds and thrown several kunai at the Hyoton user. He skillfully cartwheeled out of the way and threw senbon in retaliation. Again to her shock the blond moved out of the way in time.

_'It's amazing how he improved from only a week's time. Did it have to do with that weird power I saw?' _

"Too slow." Naruto comment.

_**[Good, its seems your **_**_'Kenbunshoku Haki' impressed.]_ **Leivathan said.

_'Thanks, Rayleigh.'_**  
**

**==With Kakashi & Kushina and Zabuza==**

Kakashi was holding up his Kunai in a defensive stance with Kushina holding her Uzunome as well. Zabuza was totally controlling this battle, no doubt about that. His Sharingan wasn't too much use as the fog was too thick. He was covered in small cuts here and there same with Kushina, the biggest being in his hand. Zabuza had stabbed him with a strange blade as soon as he had tried to uncover his Sharingan. After that Zabuza had disappeared into the mist, showing why he was called Demon of Kiri. His ability with the silent killing method was frightening. The only reason he was still here was because of his Sharingan; he could dodge just enough for Zabuza to miss any of his vital areas. He was just hoping that Naruto, Sakura and Squad 7 were doing better. He could still hear sounds from another battle, so he was positive that they were still alive. And so does Kushina has she give Kakashi support as they on 12-6 or North south position.

"Well, well Kakashi and Kushina, it looks like you don't look so good" it came from Zabuza in the mist.

"You're worried about me Zabuza? That's cute. You don't have to, I'm more than ok" Kakashi said, hiding his worry.

"Yeah, what he said!" Kushina furious while she grip her Uzunome.

"Really? I guess we will have to do something about that won't we?" Zabuza said finishing with an evil laugh. Kakashi and Kushina tightened up their stance and awaited a new barrage of assaults.

**==With Sasuke & Sayuri and Gozu==**

Flipping over the taller man Sasuke and Sayuri skillfully avoiding the metal claws of the former masked Kiri Chunin with their swords. Much to the older man's ire he had to admit this kid and his sister is good, but one way or another he was killing this punk and the little girl.

"Stand still you little brats," Gozu grumbled.

The Uchiha scoffed; "right so you hit me with those poisoned claws, I'll pass."

"So am I." Sayuri said.

"It will only hurt two of you for a minute, I promise," the older male said darkly as he charged.

Sayuri quickly goes through several handsigns. He soon takes a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

The Chunin widens his eyes as the flames envelope him before he could scream. The Uchiha twins watches silent as the fireball dies down and he sees a chard Gozu lying on the ground but before he look back to help either Naruto or Sakura he sees the body turn to water.

_'Mizu Bunshin!' _Sayuri shocked._  
_

At that thought Sayuri barely dodged a thrust from metal claws meant to rip through her spine. She quickly spins pulling a perfect roundhouse kick to the Chunin's face sending the man reeling.

Pulling out a Yagyumaru Sayuri goes for the kill. Recovering Gozu shoots out a chain from his gauntlet which startled the Uchiha as he pulled his arms up to guard. To his dismay the spiked chains wrap around his wrists as the older man grips the chain and pulls harshly towards Gozu. Before he could blink Sayuri feels a hard punch to his jaw from the rogue Chunin.

"Eye for an eye Uchiha bitch," Gozu chuckles as he keeps the chain around Sayuri's wrists.

"Let go of my sister, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled in rage

As Gozu turn head and surprised that a folly of blue light arrows heading straight of him with high speed and so a he detached the chains as he back-flip avoid the arrows he fired and he thought. _'What are those arrows? It look like Chakra that come fires unlimited shots, and this could be worst!'_

But his fun is stopped now seeing Sasuke was, hold a strange blue web that look like a bow at at him. Quickly realizing the brat save his sister he waits quietly vanishing into the mist. Time for a hunt.

As Sasuke flash step-like beside his sister and said. "You alright, Sayuri?" as he worried while his on the archer stance.

"Yeah! I'm fine, Sasuke-nii. But my eyes feel so weird." Sayuri replied.

Using the mist to advantage Sayuri rubbed her eyes as they hurt strangely. Looking into a puddle they soon widen in excitement. And sure enough, her eyes were red with one tomoe in her left eye and two in her right eye. He had the Sharingan.

Sasuke surprised that his twin sister caught on his eye somehow activate her own Sharingan.

"You did it, Sayuri! You finally awaken the our families birthright!" Sasuke said in proud of how his twin sister compare of Sayuri's young age and as Sayuri replied. "Thanks Sasuke-nii."

"Any time, and also I will teach you a thing or two!"

Sayuri nodded and as she stood and as they on the defensive positions as Sasuke with his Genrei Kojaku and his sister with her Yagyumaru for watching their backs.

**==With Sakura & Hitomi and Meizu==**

Tazuna had to admit the little lavender-rosette and the red haired girl was actually putting up a good fight against the dual horned Kiri Chunin who was growling in frustration. When did this little pink haired bitch with her sword and combine with taijutsu, and the red hair girl as well for the their skills are aggressive? He deflected Hitomi's Uzunohana with his claws? He grudgingly admitted Sakura and Hitomi's Taijutsu and Kenjutsu was good, but it pissed him off being tricked by a simple Bunshin jutsu! Oh he was going to skin this girl alive once got a hold of her.

_'Damn, she's fast! And Strong!'_

Sakura glared coldly as she stood ready for Meizu's onslaught along with Hitomi. She had to secretly admit she felt calm. She felt no fear standing up against one of demon brothers. Was really all that training with Zangetsu and Yoruichi the reason she did not feel afraid?

_'I will be a better kunoichi! I'll be just as strong equal as Naru-kun!' _She thought_.  
_

As Hitomi stared at Sakura at the time her kenjustu combine with taijutsu is amazingly combo in the time? She did learned Mae-kenjutsu what her mother told her to learned something like that.

_'How strong are you, Sakura!'_ Hitomi thought but cause her jealousy.

**==With Naruto-Moku Bunshin and Haku==**

Finding an opening the Naruto clone tried to strike at Haku's ribs but oddly met by sliding off like it was ice and did not penetrate.

"What the hell?"

"This is my **Kori****no**** Yoroi** (Ice Armor), hitting my skin won't be that easy…" Haku explained.

The sunset-blond narrowed his eyes in thought before they widen; "Hyoton…"

"Yes, I carry the Kekkai Genkai to create ice. Unfortunately it also made us a target to the Mizukage Yagura," Haku spoke gently.

Naruto nodded solemnly. "The bloodline purge." Haku nods.

Both are silent before he pleads with him again; "Please let us complete our mission. I do not want to kill you."

Naruto lightly glares at Haku before gesturing; "have you not seen Nami. People are dying from either starvation or depression. There are little orphan kids fending for themselves because their parents did not want to feed them or they were kidnapped by Gatou. I am going to kill that little midget prick when I find him!"

Haku bit his lip, and then spoke in his real voice. "Then...please forgive me, Naruto."

The clone's eyes widened, as Haku flipped backwards while going through hand signs. Naruto shook his head. _'Why? Please, Kami why is it him!?'_

Finishing her hand signs, she knelt down and slammed her hand to the ground, saying, "**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō**. (Ice Release/Style: Certain-Kill Ice Spears)"

A row of ice spikes shot forward, targeting the blond who had now been woven into her heart. While not showing any outward emotion, her mind was screaming, _'Dodge! Please Kami Don't make me kill you! PLEASE GET AWAY NARUTO!'_

Sakura's breath hitched while guarding against Meizu with Hitomi. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion as the spikes drew nearer to the clone. Even though she knew it was a Moku Bunshin, the thought of him hurt wrenched her heart.

As the last spike was about to form, everyone was sent flying when blue reiryoku engulfed Naruto and shot upwards. The shock-wave was so intense; it broke the fog around them. The spikes were no match for the sheer spiritual power, making it shatter like glass.

When the reiryoku quickly vanished, everyone looked towards the sunset blond-clone in sheer disbelief as Zangetsu formed in his hand. Slowly rising to his feet, Haku was spellbound. He had never felt that level of power ever in her life.

Zabuza, Gozu, and Meizu was in the same boat, as he looked keenly at the sunset blond with well-hidden fear. Hitomi and Sayuri stood up, shaking off the dust. They knew this was getting serious now. Sasuke on the other hand can feel his reiryoku.

Kushina and Hitomi saw the large amount of blue reiryoku and now since that that was the largest KI that engulfs Naruto.

_'What kind of power did you possessed... Naru-chan.'_ Kushina thought. _'And what kind of mother who was making my son a monster.'_

"Of all people in the world, it had to be you... Haku." Naruto said calmly.

**==With Real Naruto and Aoi==**

Near Tazuna's home, Naruto and Aoi both charged one another. The former Konoha Nin grabbed the Raijin-Ken from his satchel, and in moments, the pure blade of lightning appeared. Giving a fierce battle-cry, both struck their blades together into a deadlock, their face showing no emotion as they tried to out-muscle the other. Aoi was actually impressed by Naruto's strength.

"Took a shine to Kenjutsu, I see," Aoi commented.

"You never know when you need a good sword to sever the heads of traitors," Naruto growled out in reply. They remain locked for another second until Aoi ducked down into a reverse leg sweep. Naruto jumped up, avoiding the move and starting an axe kick. Aoi easily rolled out of the way within a second as Naruto's kick slammed into the ground, leaving a sizable crater. Seeing an opening, Aoi went for a thrust straight for the blonde's heart, but in a blink, the blond vanished, surprising the missing Nin.

_'That wasn't Shunshin! What was that?!' _Aoi thought._  
_

His purple eyes looked in all directions for the enemy. They soon widened as he turned sharply to parry Naruto's sword that was flashing towards him. If he had not known better, he would have thought Naruto had used the Hiraishin like his former father! No, this was different and maybe more frighteningly faster than that. Grabbing his umbrella from his back, he threw it high into the air. Naruto watched as it opened but mentally he prepared.

As hail of senbon rain down at him from the open umbrella he raises his hand toward the sky and yelled,

"**‡****Hadō #33: Sōkatsui**!**‡**"

A massive beam of blue flame shot from his palm, and Aoi covered his eyes from the sheer intensity of the blast. In seconds, the flames melted away the senbon and burned the umbrella as it blasted upwards into the heavens. As the flames vanished, Aoi lowered his arms and stared at Naruto in awe.

"That was no Jutsu." Aoi comment.

"It's called **'**_**Kidō'**_, spiritual arts used in three methods." Naruto raised three fingers before rushing forward to strike at the man. Aoi barely had time to block it and dodge out of the follow-up diagonal strike from below.

"First is **Bakudō**. This form is known as the 'way of binding', but also includes barriers and seals." One finger dropped, and Naruto Shunpo'ed away before reappearing, nearly hitting the purple-haired man's neck but was blocked by a hastily drawn kunai.

"Second is **Hadō**, the 'way of destruction'. These spells are, as you just saw, a form of attacking the enemy." A second finger dropped, and the blond quickly kicked up and hit the man square in the chest, sending Aoi flying back towards the trees. The man managed to flip over and skid to a stop on his feet, though he wondered if some of his ribs had cracked from the blow since he was breathing pretty heavily.

"Finally, third is **Kaidō**, also known at the "turn way." Unlike the other paths, these techniques have no set names or forms but rather are meant for healing various parts of the body." As the third finger dropped, Naruto's fist opened into a palm strike while he shot towards the man, and Aoi barely dodged out of the way in time. The strike hit the tree behind him instead, and Aoi watched, stunned beyond belief, as the back of the tree blew out into a spray of wood fiber and sent the entire thing crashing to the ground.

Aoi listened intensely at Naruto's breakdown of what he saw, gripping the Raijin-Ken. Lowering his hand from the tree, Naruto turned and stared calmly at his former friend. Both know there was nothing more to say between them. Now all that is left was their battle.

Both charged the other again, and their blades locked. With a small parry, they began their respective strikes, moving with precision and grace as they attacked and countered the other. Movements flowed between them as if in a dance, their techniques flawless. Moving in a full 360 degree spin, Aoi used his full strength to try and slice Naruto's head off. Moments before the lightning blade hit, the blond vanished with a Shunpo.

_'Just what the hell is that?!' _Aoi thought_.  
_

Before continuing his thoughts, he turned to block Naruto's blade. Some sweat dripped from Aoi's brow. The blond is pushing him hard - a hell of a lot harder than any normal Genin! His opponent vanished again, and the former Konoha Nin was hit with bone-shattering uppercut, the force sending him flying.

In mid-air, Aoi felt powerless from that sole strike. It was like being hit by a battering ram at full speed. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could see Naruto above him, raising Zangetsu over his head while reiryoku buzzed around the blade and his body as he screamed, "******‡**Getsuga Tenshō!**‡**"

As he slashed his blade downwards, an arch of blue energy fired at Aoi, crescent in shape – almost like a moon. His awe was soon turned into intense pain as the wave sliced through his body and sent him rocketing back to the earth. Instantly as it hit, a large explosion erupted, a pillar of reiryoku shooting upwards into the sky. The shock-wave of power dispelled the fog in the area, kicking dust up wildly before the energy died down.

With a Shunpo, the senset-blond returned to the ground and stopped at the edge of a mid-size crater. Aoi lay at the bottom with a gaping slash halfway through his chest. Blood coated the ground and seeped into the man's jumpsuit. It was amazing that the man still had any life left in him. Gnashing his teeth, Aoi got back onto his feet slowly. Panting heavily from the exertion, the Jounin looked up at the cold expression of Naruto staring back.

He had seriously underestimated the skills of his opponent here. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Naruto of all people injuring him to this level, or even at all! Holding his chest with his left hand, his right weakly held Raijin-Ken, smirking weakly. He knew the wound was fatal but still felt he had a little more fight left within him. Charging forward with a fierce roar, he tried to land a wounding blow on Naruto. The said blond just watched calmly, and in a single moment, he slashed horizontally with a wave of energy, ripping through Aoi's torso. The energy was so strong it literally sliced the man in half. In slow motion, Aoi's eyes locked onto Naruto's cerulean, and a calm bloody smirk graces the man's lips while the Nidaime's sword fell from his hand.

_'You've really improved... Naruto.' _Aoi admitted with proud expression_.  
_

The two halves fell to the ground, and Naruto stared blankly at them before looking up. His first kill, like his father said. It would be the hardest to cope with, but he quickly steeled himself when he remembered his own words from four years ago. Aoi was a traitor, and all traitors deserved death. That was the end of it.

"Not bad Naruto…"

The senset-blond widen his eyes hearing Aoi's voice. He looks down seeing his former friend just barely alive. Slowly shaking his head he looks down at his former friend almost mournfully. "Damn it Aoi."

The dying Ame Jounin looked up at the young Genin sternly; "Save it Naruto. I made my bed; I will reap what it sowed in the bowls of hell. Do some real good around here kiddo, See ya…"

The last breath left Aoi's lips as his eyes lost their light. Naruto closed his eyes only feeling small pity now for the dead man at his feet.

_'Once Kakashi-san, Kushina-san and Zabuza are done playing around, I will finish who is left.'_

Snapping his head up, he realized Aoi was on Gatou's payroll. This meant the bastard snake planned to betray the former Kiri swordsman at some time during or after the battle on the bridge. Walking over and sealing the body away into a scroll, bit his thumb and make; Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram and Slam his palm as the black marking appeared on the ground, the summoning seals.

"**‡Kuchiyose no Jutsu‡** (Summoning Jutsu)"

As the cloud of smoke came, then as the cloud began to disappear it revealed to be Akarui.

"Yo!" Akarui greet as it's been 8 years Akarui is grown into a tiger as for now as he and Akarui became bond with a master and the familiar and now it was the first time in the world who can summoned her.

"Naruto! It's good to see you again." Akarui said.

"Thanks, Akarui. I just want to guard Tazuna's family, I give you a 3 kage bunshin to will escort to know where it is?" Naruto ordered.

"Right!" Akarui understood, as Naruto create 3 kage bunshins as Akarui followed his clones and the sunset-blond sprinted out of the area, hurrying as fast as he could towards the other battle. With a word...

"**BANKAI!**" He yelled and transform, into Tensa Zangetsu, now Naruto was wearing the same color clothing

but they were different. He was wearing a jacket like shirt that

reached the back of his ankles, with trianglular rips at the bottom,

black robe like pants, and his feet same sandals. That make him a more faster to get to the bridge.

_'I better hurry!'_

**==Naruto-Bunshin and Haku==**

Back on the bridge as the mist slowly reformed, the Naruto-clone and still masked Haku stared at each other. The hurt in the sunset-blonde's eyes were as clear as day upon realizing who he was fighting. Reaching up, his dainty hand grabbed his mask and threw it to the side, where it shattered on the cement. Though his face was blank in expression, tears rolled from his right eye as his shoulders were trembling. It was obvious he did

not want to do this.

"Why?"

Haku gave a small sad tearful smile. "Because Zabuza-Sama saved me. I wandered for months alone through the roads of Kiri, no one cared enough to stop up and ask if I was ok. We were in a civil war, and one only looked out for one self. That was until Zabuza found me. He took me in, he cared for me, and he trained me. That was when his dream became my dream. That is why I am Zabuza-Sama's weapon, his tool meant to kill his enemies."

"BULLSHIT!"

Naruto's outburst shocked his into silence, and he ranted on, "You're a human being like everyone else! You have your own dreams! Your own goals for the future, your no fucking emotionless tool!"

"Shinobi are weapons, Naruto. That is the fate for those who walk that path," Haku said with a sad smile.

The orange highlight blond shook his head. "Maybe, but cutting out your own soul will only make you into a lifeless shell! And I know deep down you are nothing like that! And you damn well know it too!"

His words struck his harder than he ever felt, the conviction in his eyes almost overwhelming his. He tilted him head in confusion when the boy he was unconsciously cared for suddenly widened his eyes. He looked sharply back to the village and then in the direction where he saw Zabuza.

"This fight is done Zabuza," he remarked with absolute seriousness.

The missing Kiri Nin stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Oh really, brat! That was a good one. Tell me, why should I stop fighting?"

"Gatou sent another Ninja to kill both my team... and you as well."

Everyone's attention zoomed in onto the sunset-blond. The two Jounin gave stern look, Sasuke and Sayuri was not surprised, Hitomi's eyes were wide, both Gozu and Meizu look at the blond boy, and Haku only remained fixed on Naruto.

"And how pray tell do you know this boy," Zabuza asked sternly, a frown forming on his face.

Naruto smirked. "Because boss just killed the ninja who planned to kill us all, Aoi Rokusho."

Kakashi and Kushina's eyes went wide as saucers. Oh they knew about Aoi, moreover they remembered how Naruto was so pissed when finding out Aoi betrayed Konoha and took the Nidaime's sacred sword. It took the Sandaime a week to calm the boy down since he meet him. After that Naruto threw on his training regiment full time. Kakashi and Hiruzen knew it was hide the hurt and anger. And also Minato and Kushina.

But now after four years, it was Naruto who killed the traitor. The silver haired Jounin was not sure if this was Karma or Kami pulling this stunt. But as Kushina heard that Naruto did kill the traitor of Konoha.

Zabuza only scoffed and readied his sword again. "Unless you have proof, this fight is still on!"

The Kiri Nin continued his battle with Kakashi, and Haku soon ran through rapid hand signs.

The clone's eyes widened and he raised a hand in a halting gesture towards the boy. "Haku, wait! Please listen to me!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. ******‡**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō!**‡ **(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)"

In seconds, a dome of ice mirrors surrounded the blond clone. Haku walked into one of mirrors and soon images of her appear in all the ice mirrors.

"This is my strongest attack. I...I do not want to fight you Naruto, but I must help fulfill Zabuza-Sama's dream. Please forgive me…" the tears still rolled, but now from both eyes from his blank face.

"Haku," he whispered. _'I am going to use 'Bankai' for doing this to him!'_

"Naru-kun!"

Sakura started running towards them upon seeing what the masked Nin was doing. She will not let her favorite orange-highlight blond soon-to-be-fiance, even if it's a clone, to be alone against an enemy.

The clone halted her with a raised hand and yelled, "Stay there Sakura-chan!"

She stopped in her tracks before she could reach the dome, and she stared at the blond with worry and fear. "B-But-!" She protested

"This is my fight until the boss gets here. He already knows what's going on, so he's running full speed. And when he brings the proof the dumbass over there wants, the fight is as good as over."

Gripping Zangetsu tightly, he waited for Haku to make a move. Though hesitant, Sakura listened to the clone and hung back near the builder.

**==At the house on the bridge==**

Lying on the roof of a house near the bridge, a black cat with amber eyes watched the scene before turning its head to sees Naruto sprinting at full speed. As stop for a moment and Naruto said. "So... This is your cat form... Yoruichi-sensei?" without looking

The black cat surprised. "Humph, And I know Ichigo-ojisan told me you can use that form to conceal your true appearance." He added.

As the black cat sigh for defeat the Ichigo knew her better for at least for years and said with a male voice. "Yes, Naruto. I saw everything the result of Sakura's skills. I'm impressed that her skills is amazing. And you trained her well." She said admitted.

"Thanks and your going already?" Naruto said. "And I'll won't tell everyone."

black cat nodded replied. "Yes, and thank you, and I'll see you at Konoha in the maintain."

Naruto nod and then a make a run towards them to stop the fight. The Moku Bunshin at the bridge mentally sent the message of what was going on, and he had to stop Zabuza and Haku-Chan before it was too late. In his hands, he gripped the items which would absolutely get the Kiri Nin's attention: Aoi's Hitai-ate and the Raijin-ken. While using Shunpo would have made the trip quicker, he could only use it in short distances at the moment, and using it continually would use up too much of his energy.

The cat's eyes never left Naruto's form as he passed it by, and a feline smirk crossed its lips.

Seeing the threshold of the bridge, the sunset-blond ran even faster. He had to stop them!

**==Kakashi & Kushina and Zabuza==**_**  
**_

_'It was worth a shot Naruto. I just hope you get here to stop this.' _Kakashi thought_.  
_

_'Better hurry Naruto. If you don't make in time... It's all over.'_ Kushina thought in mind.

Kakashi looked worriedly in the direction of where all the battle sounds where coming. He was starting to get a little worried. It hadn't been nice sounds that had come from that direction, and a few moments ago the whole section of the bridge was trembling. And even through the thick mist he could see shadows clashing.

"It's some student you have Kakashi, to be able to stand up against Haku" Zabuza's voice sounded.

Kakashi tried to determine the origin of the voice. "The feeling is mutual. Naruto is most likely the strongest Genin in Konoha. And if not, he is the strongest of his year." Kakashi replied while keeping his worry hidden. He couldn't afford to show any weakness now. He had come up with a strategy to get Zabuza. Now all he needed was to wait.

"i did so, when he was..." Kushina stop in words for not to talk about it.

"I don't know about you and her, but I would like to see this fight, so let's finish this" Zabuza said, before appearing from the mist with his blade raised for a slash. But Kushina couldn't make on time. Kakashi led it slash him slightly in the stomach, making blood splatter out on his opponent. Zabuza grinned before disappearing into the mist again.

"I agree Zabuza" Kakashi said keeping the pain back by sheer willpower "it's time we end this. The next jutsu will be the last". Kakashi brought out a scroll from his flak jacket, smeared blood on it, and began a ritual like process.

"I agreed with him!" Kushina agreed.

Kakashi finished the ritual and slammed scroll into the ground.

Zabuza laughed "No matter what you're doing it won-" he was cut short as he cried out

in pain, and the mist lightened.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza to find him impaled the ground by dogs, biting his arms legs and ribs. "You can't escape this. Now, release the jutsu!"

Zabuza tried to find a way out of the mess when he felt a cold chill and smirked at Kakashi "Sure. You want to see the demise of your student, won't you?" he said as he released it. The fog dispersed almost immediately.

Kakashi and Kushina was stunned to see a big dome of ice mirrors with Naruto with his Bankai in the middle. To his and Zabuza's amazement the clone was unharmed as he used Shunpo repeatedly avoiding the flying senbon or Zangetsu as a shield. He was about to go to help him when Naruto looked him straight in the eye. He got the message and stayed where he was. He was just about to ask Zabuza when he answered "It's Haku's clan secret jutsu: _**Makyō **__**Hyōshō**__._ No one has ever escaped or defeated it. Even I would have trouble with it." Kakashi and Kushina looked away from Zabuza to see Sasuke and Sayuri fighting Gozu and Sakura and Hitomi actually staying safe and not being hit by Meizu. Tazuna was thanking Kami unharmed, but he saw the look in the rosette's eyes, she was very worried about Naruto, much like he is –clone or not-.

"It's over for that clone," Zabuza chuckled.

"What makes you so sure?" Kakashi replied, blocking the Kiri Nin's sword with the kunai in his hand.

"That jutsu Haku just used is the most dangerous technique she has ever created. None has ever survived it."

Kakashi grunted then parried with a roundhouse kick, knocking Zabuza back. "Never underestimate Naruto. He has knack for surprises."

_'Come on, Naruto. Get here quick as you can.' _Kushina thought for hope of her former son arrived_.  
_

Soon a powerful wave of reiatsu hits the field stopping everything. First time feeling this Zabuza, Haku, Gozu, and Meizu are frozen by the sheer power enveloping the bridge. Dropping the dog summons Kakashi knows his little brother was coming now.

And by the feeling he was pissed…

_'What is this pressure? It feels stronger than even killer intent!' _Zabuza mentally was at his wits ends.

Haku kept herself in his ice mirror but looked confused seeing the Moku Bunshin smile warmly at her. "Now we don't have to fight Haku." The reiatsu faded as another voice roared.

"ZABUZA! CATCH!"

Everyone stopped and turned, seeing the original Naruto with his Bankai state throw Aoi's hitai-ate at the Kiri Nin. Kakashi moved fast out of the object's way as Zabuza caught the item effortlessly.

"Aoi Rokusho, missing Nin of Konoha turned ninja of Amegakure. He was hired by Gatou to tie up all loose ends. You included," Naruto said out of breath beside the ice dome.

The Naruto clone sighed in relief and raised an eyebrow. "Took you long enough, boss."

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, you know," Naruto said as he smirked. Kakashi on the other that cause him to make a eye smile with anime-style tears and said. "Naruto…I'm…so proud of you… coming up with such an awesome excuse…I now feel like my time being this team have truly born fruit." Kakashi said with eye smile.

_'Please! Not another Kakashi,'_ Kushina thought with whining expression.

Sakura couldn't help with a giggle of Naruto use the an excuse from her master that her sensei was Kakashi and he always late in 2hours or 3 and came up a lame excuse. And Hitomi with face-faulted and mentally cried out, _'NO! NOT ANOTHER KAKA-NII!'_

The clone chuckled as it finally dispelled, and soon, the ice dome shattered as a perplex Haku looked at Naruto. Zabuza, peering down at the object in hand, growled before gripping the hitai-ate tightly.

"I know he stole the Raijin-Ken, brat. Where is it?"

Without needing a word, the blond dropped the legendary sword to the ground, and everyone heard the former Seven Swordsman growling at the sight of the Nidaime's sword. The rage inside him burned like wildfire. That little worm of a man had the gall to actually try and betray him! Seething, he threw the hitai-ate to the ground. A sound of clapping brought everyone's attention to the end of the bridge still covered in mist.

"To think, a snot-nosed kid figured out my plan," a man's voice cut through.

The mist began to clear, and the ninja all saw at least one thousand men armed to the teeth. Making a path through them, a short man in a business suit walked in front of the thugs, a cane in his hands and a sneering smile on his face. Kakashi and Zabuza glared but weighed the options in front of them.

"Kakashi, Kushina, looks like our little _'duel'_ is done," Zabuza said as he hefted his sword onto his shoulder, calculating how many men he could take out with a few swings.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Haku stood beside Naruto as they stared at Gatou with absolute hate and loathing. So this was the man responsible for all the pain and misery caused to Nami. This greedy, self-centered son of bitch was the one who killed Inari's father. Naruto clenched his fists tightly, and his eyes were starting to turn crimson at the edges while his pupils started to turn to slits. Sasuke, Sayuri, Hitomi and Sakura stayed protectively in front of an angry yet frightened Tazuna. Both shared the same rage Naruto was feeling for Gatou but knew that they would only get in the way if they chose to jump into the building fray. Best to wait near Tazuna and pick off the stragglers who came too close.

"Kill them all," Gatou commanded with a haughty sneer.

"What about the four girls? They look fun to play with," a thug says, leering at Sakura, Sayuri, and Hitomi. The redhead shivered a little, but her eyes turned harder as she thought, 'COME NEAR ME AND I'LL WEAR YOUR ENTRAILS AS A SCARF!' Sakura's own eyes were like ice as a frosty aura began to descend upon them and three senbon threaded between her fingers.

"Do as you like, but kill the others. Let's send Wave their funeral dirge in the form of their screams."

Before they could even raise their weapons to fight, Naruto shunpo'ed a few feet away from the enemy, as he walk towards them with the eyes shadowed and as Everyone shocked of Naruto attend to get himself killed.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Kushina yelled with worried.

"Naruto/-Nii/-san!" Hitomi and Sayuri yelled.

"Heh, heh. That brat will died for sure then next to the rest of the puny konoha-nin." Gato chuckled.

As Naruto raise his head with his face blank but his eyes wide. Leer eyes and unleashed a burst of wave of massive KI as the scene turned blue as the mercenaries as the mercenaries frozed charges as Gato got confuse what happened but then as all his mercs is frozen like ice as the wind breezed surrounds him.

But make Team 7, Sakura and Tazuna was surprised of what just happen? Every time Naruto was just walk straight to them and then suddenly a the Gato's mercenaries just frozed.

"W-What's happening?!" Kushina whispered.

Soon they begun to collapsed. they completely knocked unconsciously.

"AH! What's going on?!" one of the mercenary said.

Gato shocked that most of his men will collapsed. As his numbers were reduce to half.

As the one of his thugs spoke. "He didn't do anything but so many of us got knocked out!"

Another thug yelled. "Hey, stand up, guys!"

"Damn! He beat half of us a single moment!" another thug comment.

"That means 500 people in an instant? What did he do?" another thug said.

Back at Team 7, Sakura and Tazuna couldn't believe what they saw? As Team 7 thought that it could be look like a KI but it looks similarity.

As Kushina spoke. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Wh-What? What just happened?" Hitomi asked.

Sakura smirked. "He's so strong. That's my Naru-kun." she admitted.

That cause Sasuke, Sayuri and everyone look at Sakura attention, as Sasuke spoke. "Naruto-senpai did that?!" Sakura nod.

Tazuna awed. "Amazing!"

As Naruto look at the midget tyrant with his eyes covered in shadow and said. "Gato? I guess I will start to end your corruption." He said in rudely. "You can become king of whatever-you-want-in-any-country."

Naruto rose his head and declares. "I will save Wave Country for your crime!" as his body engulf with reaitsu.

Kakashi, Kushina and the others could barely stand from the levels radiating from the orange-blond Genin. Hell, it was hard to even breathe! Sasuke has his Sharingan active and Sayuri even went so far as to think that if she already hadn't unlocked her Sharingan, this would surely have done so! This was infinitely worse than when they first faced Zabuza!

Raising his arm and placing one of his hand over his face, a massive wave of reiatsu hit the entire area.

Meanwhile, Gatou was paralyzed with fear as he looked at the eyes of the boy. Glowing crimson eyes with black sclera glared with pure rage at the little man. Sweat poured relentlessly down his face, as the amber eyes seemed to pierce at his very soul. And now a "ripping" fashion.

The black energy soon engulfed Naruto for about five seconds, and quickly disappeared, revealing Naruto in his Transformation. Naruto's orange-blond hair was long and straight, now reaching down to his waist, while the hole in his chest was now decorated with markings that stretched from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He had claws on his fingertips and toes and six small furry Dark-blue tufts; two of them started from his collarbone and stretched around his neck while one was now each on his wrists and ankles. Naruto now had seemingly white skin and, to further unnerve Kakashi, Kushina, and Zabuza #the latter two had stopped fighting each other upon sensing "Naruto's" reiatsu flare up#, a Hollow mask that was shaped the same as his face and covered his entire head.

The mask had four black spike-shaped marks; two of them stretched by the forehead while the other two stretched past the eyes and teeth before going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, that extended from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask also featured two long forward-pointing horns with black stripes extending from their center towards the tips. With the Tensa Zangetsu on his hand.

As soon as "Naruto" grasped the blade he let out a massive roar along with a massive surge of very dark spiritual pressure that terrified Hitomi and Kushina... as well as intimidate even the Sakura of what saw of Naruto's transformation is like similar to the full-biju transformation.

"De- de, DEMON!" A Thug shouted as wide spread panic was created in Gato's army.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up! H-H-He's j-j-just one person! W-W-Whoever g-g-gives m-me t-that f-f-f-freak's h-head g-get's a-a-an extra million ryo!" Gato nervous shouted as the army then charged in, hoping not to die.

With a hissed that would give the Devil a pause of fear, he said,** *Pathetic little creatures who dare to walk as men! KNOW THE PAIN OF UTTER OBLIVION FOR THE SUFFERING YOU CAUSED!***

As his head aim at the mercs, It is charged fired from between the tips of his horns. black-blue and hex-focused concentrated spiritual energy at the target.

***‡CERO!‡*** (An Enhanced One)

The words took immediate effect as the orb exploded and shot towards the army, eradicating everyone and everything in its path. All of the shinobi watched in awe, such a destructive jutsu for what seemed to be little energy, while some of the genin found the need to empty their stomachs. The Cero decimated the army of thugs. Then Naruto sonido to in front of Gato, the businessman crawling backwards. Naruto then grabbed him by his neck and held him in the air.

"No. No! P-Please s-s-spare me! I'll give you anything you want! Money, women, power, anything!" Gato pleaded as he tried to talk his way out of death.

***Sorry, but I have all that I can ever want. I won't be the one to kill you but,* **Hollow form**-**Naruto then turned his head to the left where the village.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned back towards the village to see Inari and the entire villagers standing behind them. Each person had a make shift weapon in their hands, and the young boy himself had a small crossbow in his hands.

"We came to help," Inari commented.

***About time.* **As turn his head back to Gato**. *They'll be the one's to decide your fate... and enjoy.*** Naruto said as he throws Gato toward wave citizens.

Tazuna and Inari glared at Gato along with the rest of the villagers. The bridge builder grabbed Gato's shoulder and lifted him up into the air. "You sick bastard. You are going to pay for your crimes you committed to our people and country." He threw the midget at a crowd of men in the midst of the group. "Hang him up; cut off his arms and execute him." Gato looked horrified as many of the villagers smirked victoriously, that bastard will get a taste of his own cruelty.

As a villager then shouted. "Cut off his arms and feed him to the fish!" Then every villager ran to the stubby bastard and proceeded to do just that. Naruto on the other hand flashed and returned to his group, and letting his transformation release, leaving Naruto the way he was previously.

Every citizen was crying in happiness because their families would finally get his justice. Gato's cries were covered by the celebration voices of the villagers.

"Oh dear Kami." Sayuri said in relief of the overwhelming energy.

"Sorry 'bout that. I seemed to have taken things a tad too far." Naruto sheepishly said as screams of pain were heard as Gato lost his limbs. Then the exhaustion caught up to him as he fell on the ground, heavily panting.

As Naruto's hole in his chest is covered in white energy then began to heal the hole in Naruto's chest, both the glow and reiatsu vanishing as he did so, and he simply sneered out, "Enjoy Hell – if there's anything left of you."

As everyone just stood there with widened eyes at what they just witnessed, Sakura bravely walked over and tentatively raised a hand towards him. "Naru-kun?"

Turning half-way, he gave a smile at his lover, his eyes back to their normal cerulean blue.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. It's over now. You don't have to be afraid of me." He raised his hand to her, and she squealed before jumping towards him and enclosing him into a bone-crushing hug.

Kakashi sighed with relief and Kushina is was that she got froze and shocked of what she saw Naruto's transformation, while Zabuza crossed his arms, annoyed he couldn't have killed Gatou himself. Haku smiled serenely, Sasuke smirked and shook his head at his senpai's antics, Sayuri was relief that she saw the villagers bashing Gato into bits, while Tazuna rubbed the sweat from his brow. Hitomi stared of her former brother behind with Sakura of how he can transformed into a some sort a 'demon' for killing all the mercenaries. This day may have been the most nerve-racking of his long life, but, damn, was he glad these people stayed to fight!

Naruto smirked and swept his free hand towards the soot-covered section of the bridge (his other currently wrapped around the rosette's waist).

First there was silence, as everyone stared at the soot and wondered just how such a thing was possible, but then it started to turn to murmured exclamations that quickly turned into a victorious roar.

Kakashi eye-smiled. _'This had to be the most unorthodox mission I ever been on. But it turned out just fine.'_

Kushina was feared of Naruto's new appearance that look like a mini-biju_. 'What was that just now? He wipe 500 Gato's thugs? And that form Naruto he transformed? It's like his a Jinchuriki itself, and also...'_ back in Naruto's form that he has a hole on his chest. _'And why there's a hole on Naruto's chest?'_

Hitomi also on the other hand that her former brother killed an army of Mercenaries alone. _'What kind of form is that what did you transformed, Nii-san.'_

Standing beside Inari, the same black cat eyed the scene – or, more accurately, Naruto.

_'Looks like Kisuke was right after all. And also he can control the Hollow's power. Let's see what you can do, Naruto Kurosaki...'_ She smirked. _'And I will see you soon.'_

No one noticed the shadow behind tree that was watching whole scene.

**==Behind Tree==**

It was dark skin Kumo-Ninja who saw whole battle. He was shocked by Naruto's power and his monstrous Jutsu.

_'I have to inform Raikage.'_ Kumo-Ninja thought.

"What Kumo-Ninja doing here?" Unknown voice said behind him. He turned around and Naruto was standing behind him. He took fighting stance. But it turns out that was a Wood Clone that Original Naruto send.

He felt blade on his back. He saw another Naruto was standing behind him. "Answer me," Naruto asked in cold tone.

"I am Kumo-scout." Kumo-Ninja said some fear in his voice.

"All right," Naruto said. "You can go now." as he retract his hidden blade.

"So you're letting me go?" Kumo-Ninja asked, looking extremely surprised.

"Yes," Naruto said and he took out a scroll on his kimono pocket and toss it to the Kumo-nin.

Kumo scout confuse of what Naruto give a scroll to him and said, "Wha-"

Naruto cut off and answered. "It's my info about my skills? But I need you to spread the word." He said

"Why?" Kumo confused.

As Naruto with his eyes opened and said. "I want the whole Elemental Nations for my Reputation, if concern the world for having me as that if they know about my reputation. And also tell your Raikage that not to mention me about I give the info to you." he declared. "And as my mentor said... it's Equivalent Exchange."

Kumo-nin scout surprised and replied. "Sure, I tell Raikage-sama for not to tell the Elemental Nations for I give the Info to you."

Naruto nodded and vanished with his Shunpo.

Kumo-Ninja sighed in relief and thought, _'It's feels like that I see death itself and barely I survived from it.'_ He started running to Kumo direction then before that he check the scroll and read that with a whistled.

"Tokubetsu Genin? That's new rank system in Konoha." Kumo-nin admitted.

**==Next Day==**

The day was met with the roar of celebrations. Gatou's death rang the bell of hope inside the people of Nami. Tazuna and his family were in the thick of it, joining the masses in celebration of the liberation from their tyrant. But the old builder had enough time in between his massive amounts of drinking and to explain it will be a month for the bridge to finish. There was just too much damage from the ninja's attacks for them to simply move on. Tazuna had to first make sure that the area where the battles took place was still structurally sound, and his workers were all in various states of incapacitation. He had some ready to go and others only needing a couple days to rest, but it was little better than a skeleton crew while the rest healed for the better part of the month. This left room for Team 7 and 11 to get several cautious items over with.

Sakura chose to spend her time with the orphan children her and Naruto had grown close to. Ironically, Kakashi is taken away by Tsunami, who 'wanted to give her personal thanks'. But Kushina saw her husband's student that drag tsunami for a reward, but! She knew what she meant. So the only ones not among the cheering masses was Naruto, Sasuke, Sayuri, Hitomi, Zabuza, and Haku.

Sitting on Tazuna's roof, the male Genin of Team 7 and Squad leader of 11 eyed their former enemies. You'd be thick to not feel the tension between the four. The last Uchiha and Uzumaki glanced at each other than toward the Kiri ninjas every so often, but weren't so stupid as to start any fights.

"Can I ask you something?" Zabuza asked, cutting away the silence.

"Depends on the question," Naruto retorted.

"Just what the hell happened to you? Granted, it was a welcome thing considering the odds we were facing, but something like that isn't something you see every day even in the Shinobi world."

Rubbing his chin and looking at Haku, Naruto knew he really did not need to hide Zangetsu from them anymore. It's not as if they could take the sword from him or tell anyone else what had happened to him. After all, who would believe them?

So, after a deep breath, he explained everything. Their expressions were priceless at the information, and his words were further proven when the sword-spirit appeared behind the boy in all his ominous glory. Zabuza nearly fell off the roof while Haku was spellbound. The very moment he met him, he knew Naruto is special. But with all this.

"So what should we do with them?" Sasuke said, looking over towards Naruto.

The sunset-blond rubbed his chin as his eyes locked onto Haku's. "Zabuza, was Haku a full-fledged ninja of Kirigakure?"

"No, he was just an orphan I found and trained. Haku has no ties to the ninja corps of Kiri like I once did."

Standing up, they all watched as Naruto mentally sorted through his thoughts. Peering over at Zangetsu, they both nodded in agreement.

"We'll take you back to Konoha," Naruto said, turning to face them.

"You sure about this Naruto-senpai?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Hokage-san would know what to do. And since I know why you rebelled against Yagura, I'm sure he'll would accept you both."

Ruffling his short hair, Zabuza's short level of patience began to run thin. "Gaki, Why didn't you addressed "Hkage-sama" instead of "Hokage-san"?"

The blond looked square into the eyes of the Kiri swordsman. The Jounin was impressed that there was no ounce of fear. "Because he use to be my father, otherwise I addressed him as "Hokage-san". I have no reason to talk about his stupid legacy."

Both Haku and Zabuza's eyes turned saucer-sized as they stared at him. This orange highlight blond maniac was the Ypdaime's Son?!

Naruto just smirked at their expressions and turned away so as to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "Not by blood anymore, of course. I'm no longer part of his family, as Haku was a orphan and therefore do not have any of them like Kushina-san as a stranger to them."

"Why?" Haku asked.

"Here's a hint? A girl has the same face and a red hair?" Naruto question.

That cause Zabuza and Haku eyes bulged that question is? As Zabuza said. "Kushina's daughter?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I was once the Minato and Kushina's son and Hitomi's twin brother, but..."

He explained to them about is negligence his life was horrible, and then they only focus their daughter. And since he meet his new parents and Zangetsu and that how he has the power to live his life and then as Zabuza and Haku along with the Demon Brother knew the rumors of his Reputation from Konoha? As Naruto is making seals and weapons that cause zabuza whistled of he can make weapons and clothes too. As Konoha considered Naruto as the 'Black Savior' and he made a emancipation notes for leaving the Family and Clan and he told them about the stupid toad 'prophecy' about the disaster has come, so as They thought it was his former sister was the 'Child of Prophecy' and they been started trained her and ignore his existence also the famous Jiraiya and Tsunade who trained Hitomi instead Naruto.

"So, once the bridge is done, you'll come with us and tell your side of story to him, and in no time, you'll both be Konoha Nin."

Zabuza looked at him dryly. "Things are never that easy, gaki, no matter what connections you might have with the higher-ups."

The sunset-blond just sent another smirk in Zabuza's direction. "Sure it is. After all, how many other ninja villages take in well-known missing-nin like Aoi to bolster their own ranks?"

"Why did you try to kill Yagura anyway?" Sasuke asked, trying to cut to the real question.

The former Kiri Jounin looked at the last Uchiha solemnly but remained silent.

**==At the Pair==**

the orange highlight blond was a little perplexed as to why Haku asked to meet him by the pier near Tazuna's home. However, since he did want to know more about the Hyoton user, why not indulge him?

His sandals creaked on the wooden planks as he saw the Haku standing at the edge, looking out over the dark waters. With the moonlight shining down brightly. Before he stood beside the brunette. They stood in comfortable silence, and Naruto inhaled the sea air, the breeze moving gently as it swayed their hair.

"Thank you," Haku almost whispered.

"For what?" the blond asked as he looked at her. She still continued to look out over the bay.

"For giving me and Zabuza-Sama this chance, even if the Yodaime does not agree to aid us. I wanted to thank you for your kindness."

"He will accept you guys. I know he will," Naruto replied in a determined tone.

Turning, he looked at the side of his face as he now mimicked him earlier stance and gazed out over the water. The strong will in his eyes and his words made her smile, but soon his face turned solemn as the questions finally come to her. The one question only an orphan can ask a fellow orphan.

"Why did you hate your parents?" she asked in her most gentle tone.

The blond looked down slowly as his eyes turn distant regretful, knowing it was a tender question.

"They ignored my existence the very day I was 7. I simply justified their treason," he replied, his voice cracking slightly. "What about you, Haku?"

_'He's been neglected by his parents from the beginning? While I..,'_ her thoughts trailing off as she remembered 'that' day...

"I... I knew both my Kaa-san and Tou-san. When our clan was being killed, my Kaa-san fled Kiri and found a small farm village on the outskirts of Mizu. There she met and fell in love with a man, but she kept her Kekkai Genkai secret from him. When they married, I was soon born, and for four years, I knew nothing of violence or war. But on a fateful day, I learned I could manipulate the water and turn it to ice. I showed Kaa-san, thinking she would like to see something so pretty, but she looked terrified and slapped me, yelling at me to never do such a thing ever again. But not a second after that, she hugged me, apologizing for striking me. Unfortunately, what we did not see was Tou-san, who saw everything from afar."

Looking at her questioningly, his face soon turned into shock as her eyes prickled with tears. It was weird as her expression remained blank with tears roaming down her cheeks.

"That night, Tou-san came home with a mob of the villagers. When they found out about what I'd done, they gathered make-shift weapons, and they broke down the door. T-Tou-san only gave us a blank look, before he brought down his axe. I remember he hacked away as he killed Kaa-san in front of me, butchering her until there was barely anything recognizable about her body, repeating the word "demon" over and over. I was crying as he walked over to me. I called out to him, but he only called me a monster as he brought up the bloody axe. I screamed again, and my Kekkai Genkai activated in my fear, causing ice spikes to impale both the mob and Tou-san."

Naruto stood in front of him as he looked up and looked at him, his tears falling, and his face empty. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he clenches his fists for what causing Haku pain, though his mind was blank. What kind of father kills his wife and then tries to kill his son!? Even if he was his father, Naruto only wished he was there back then, and killed that bastard himself!

Zangetsu bowed his head, and even Hakuto was silent, and even his parents. all spirit, hollows, 2 couple, and the soul reaper saw countless pain and sorrow in their lives. To them, it was commonplace, a cruel part of life that would forever be there, though while Zangetsu could show compassion when he chose to, it was harder for Hakuto, being what he was.

Slowly and gently Naruto place his hand on Haku's shoulder.

He look away from him, muttering, "All just because of my curse. All because I am a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Naruto whispered.

"That is what I am, Naruto. I'm a freak, a monster, a demon in human skin."

"I will never believe or accept that you are such a thing. You are one of innocent boy I ever met, I don't care about the curse. You are who you are, Haku, and nothing should ever make you hate the gift you are given."

A he silent that of his words. No one had ever given his such a compliment. For a rare moment, with his Hyoton, his body was far more adjusted towards the cold, so feeling such a strength of warmth was powerful thing for him. A small, heartfelt smile spread across his lips, and slowly his arms wrapped around the blond as a shiver of delight passed through his body.

"Arigato."

"Any time," Naruto replied. "Now tell me everything. Why do your eyes have such sadness?"

He saw him hesitate, and it was obvious this was something about his past he did want kept secret. He could tell he was regret to say this one thing; something that he figured was the link to all of it. his eyes were wide as new tear fell, but not for her. Naruto knew he might be able to hide his status as a Second Rikudou Sannin from his, but not 'everything' that happened to him. So he told his of his life from the time to the Negligence to now. He knew he could not leave a single detail out, and he saw the results. Sitting at the end of the pier, their feet dangling at the edge, Naruto watched as Haku's shocked from his face. He just wondered, if he knew he has the Legendary Eye; The Rennigan it's one of the most legendary dojutsu that belongs the creator of Ninjutsu, would he still be like that?

The Hyoton user could not stop himself of how pain by being ignored. So much pain he had felt, and yet he had kept himself this intact. He knew it spoke of his will, but no one should have ever felt what he had, and he knew the reason was the very thing he had held back.

"I won't force me to tell you, Naruto. Please tell me," she spoke with calm tone.

He saw fear, real fear in his eyes as they widened. He was about to look away when he sigh and gently turn his head tool at Haku, as he slowly shook his head.

"Sure, You'll have my trust for it, just like everyone else," he said.

"Does Sakura-san or your team respected you? Does your parents?"

He started to shake as he looked down to avoid her gaze. He could not bear seeing the hate or disgust that would come.

"Y... Yes, since I have my fiance Sakura, my friends Sasuke and Sayuri and the others from the Rookie 10 minus Hitomi," he finally said in barely audible tone.

He smiled a little. "I see," Haku said back. "so you getting married?"

With his smile. "Yes," He replied with disbelief, but seeing him warm and accepting eyes gave him hope.

"That was great, Naruto. I guess you get yourself a women of you, because that I will be your brother for now at least."

Naruto smiled again for having a new brother. "Thanks Haku. I could use some company, and you and Zabuza and the Demon Brothers will be my employers to my shop."

"Shop?" Haku confuse.

"I ran a shop to sell weapons and clothe I told you? And I only have one employer who has to earned my trust and someone will intending to get my information from me by interrogate for interfere my well affairs, and that's why I don't like traitors who ruined my trust."

Haku nodded for understand. Feelings could be brought to bear just by the simplest of actions.

**==At the Abandoned House==**

Inside an abandoned house, Sakura sat with all the orphan children around her. From the moment everyone was settled, the children began to bombard her with questions, and the lavender-rosette was glad she took lessons in patience from Zangetsu. Slowly, she answered every question asked of her.

"Hey, Nee-Chan?"

Sakura 'hmm'-ed, looking at a small brunette girl while gently rubbing the sleeping head of the toddler she adored named Noriko. She didn't know what it was that drew her to the little girl, apart from her always calling Sakura "Mama" despite the other orphans looking up to her like a big sister. Maybe it was the fact that she had beautiful green eyes like Sakura's own, making that little connection between them deeper, or maybe she just looked so adorable with her pretty blonde hair framing her angelic little face.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that those two features combined and the girl's title for her made her picture her and Naruto's children in the future (this thought causing a rather large blush to erupt onto her face when she did think of it).

She was shaken out of her musings when one of the orphans asked, "Where's Nii-san?"

All the kids were in on that agreement. They all wondered where big brother was. Before she could open her mouth, the make-shift cloth door slid open, allowing a tall figure into the room. The children were excited when their big brother showed up and rushed over to him to say their hellos. But he was not alone; beside him Haku stood quietly with a serene smile at the children. Quite a few had blushes on their cheeks when seeing the Hyoton user, causing Sakura's eye to slightly smile.

"You guys have been behaving for Nee-Chan?"

"Yes Nii-san," they all said together.

Naruto took a seat beside his teammate and soon-to-be-fiance, and Haku took his other side. The children were blissfully unaware of the small amount of tension between the older girls and boys in the room. Naruto could see from the corner of his eyes that the girls were passing glances at the other and felt a little confused. Was Sakura jealous? Or for that matter, Haku? Nah, that couldn't be right. But Haku is a boy? Right?

_'Right?'_

/_'It seems that the orphans look confuse, I see,'_/ The Hakuto chimed in.

_'Yeah, they could not tell Haku is a boy or girl, I think?'_

/_'But you better introduce to your 'fiance', otherwise there will be a 'Cat Fight'?'_/

Naruto took a better look at his fiance and boy cross-dress girl and finally could see the tension. Sighing, he decided to break the ice, hoping they wouldn't lash out at him in response.

"Sakura-Chan, meet Haku my new brother in arms. Haku, this is my girlfriend Sakura-chan."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Sakura-san," Haku said in an overly-sweet tone, the close-eyed smile. "Naruto told me you are engaged?"

"Likewise. I'm so glad we did not have to kill each other," the rosette replied, "And thanks.".

_'It's official. looks like they started to get along,'_ the sunset-blond thought while praying these two don't kill each other by the month's end. Still, he was happy that life seemed to have breathed back into the village and its people. But something was gnawing at the back of his mind, which did not go unnoticed.

"Naru-kun?"

"We need to find Gatou's base," Naruto replied, voicing his thoughts.

The Sakura and Haku and kids were surprised by it. Why did Naruto want to go to that Kami forsaken place? Zangetsu and Hakuto, however, were both impressed by the boy's resolve.

"Haku, would Gatou's hideout still be guarded?"

The Hyoton user thought for a moment. "Yes, There would still be at least twelve to twenty men at the hideout. But Naruto-kun what are you thinking of?"

Standing up, he looked at both of them with a stern gaze. "We're finishing this. Once and for all."

**==At Gatou's Hideout at the Forest==**

Sprinting through the trees, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, and Sasuke moved towards Gatou's hideout. Sakura wanted to come and argued with Naruto for about a minute, but she reluctantly agreed to staying behind to keep an eye on Nami (Wave). Besides not wanting Sakura to get into a fight while out there, there was no one else he trusted more than the lavender-rosette to take care of things.

That comment earned the blond a kiss on the cheek, to which Haku slightly and admitted.

Zabuza was impressed by the orange-blonde's wanting to finish the job, and to be honest, they did have to get their things from the place. The former seven swordsman explained the hideout was northeast, outside the limits of Nami. The place was actually built into a small mountain with a large area of fencing surrounding it.

"So your plan is to find where Gatou hid his fortunes, get rid of all the guards to make sure they don't case trouble in the future, and then place enough explosive tags inside to level a village," Zabuza questioned Naruto at his side.

"Pretty much."

The others blanched, and Zabuza asked, "Does the term 'overkill' reach your vocabulary there, kid?"

"Overkill is vastly overrated. Besides, how else are we supposed to know if the job gets done or not if we don't completely destroy the base of operations? Nothing says 'clean-up' like fifty high-powered seal tags enough to level a mountain!"

"And you're completely insane, in case I forget to mention," Sasuke said, putting his two cents in.

Naruto chuckled while Haku shook her head at the boys. Still, she had to admit it was a sound plan, if a little crazy.

_'Is my plan really 'THAT' out there?'_

/_'Fifty points on the F.U.B.A.R. scale,'_/ Hakuto snickered. /_'And also your Hollowfication powers are more beyond then a Biju and also...the Cero will be a BIGGER ONE!'_/

'A sound strategy if, a little reckless,' Zangetsu replied calmly.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be an interesting night.

**==At Tazuna's House==**

Sitting on the porch of Tazuna's house, the lavender-rosette of Team 11 had her chin resting in her hands. She was bored out of her mind, and she could not shake what that 'Haku' boy was up to with her teammate. While she admitted the Hyoton user to be her fiance's brother, as for Hitomi, so help Kami, she admitted to have anything on Naruto, she would-

Her emerald eyes widened as she blinked. Why the hell was she so protective of Naruto all of sudden from the start? Why did the thought of Hitomi taking Naruto away from her make her heart clench in pain? And she'll regret and her parents for lying them for now having a son in the first place!?

She was brought out of her musings when the meow of a cat nearly made her jump off the steps. To her right, she saw a pure black-furred feline with amber eyes looking at her. Sakura's nerves settled down as she took a deep breath.

"Don't frighten me like that," the rosette said, her voice a little shaky.

The cat meowed again and crawled on Sakura's lap. She pet behind its ears as it lie down comfortably. A small smile graced her lips. "Would be nice, being a cat once in a while. Wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by crazy rogue ninja. Or having a pervert for sensei or red haired matriarch of the different team, the twins, a and one loving teammate or mentor."

Purring was the cat's reply to Sakura's little rant. Sighing, the lavender-rosette looked towards the night sky, praying that everyone came home safely. Unbeknownst to her, the cat had one eye open, looking at her.

_'Though she is aware of it, it seems Sakura's reiryoku is impressed, no doubt due to Naruto and Zangetsu's influence. Yet it feels so familiar, almost like Rukia does.'_

Sakura sigh. "You know something... Yoruichi-sensei?" as cause the cat surprised as she look at Sakura and said with a male voice. "How did you-"

"Sakurayuki-shisou told me about you, that you transform yourself into a cat that conceal yourself to the Soul Society? But... Don't teased my fiance by with your naked body of yours when you revert into human form."

Yourichi face-fault and replace with sigh. "Okay, and I won't do that again." She admitted. "And congrats."

Sakura nodded for thank you. "And also I won't tell everyone."

**==Back with Naruto and the Co.==**

Naruto and company stopped at the fence line surrounding Gatou's compound. They saw at least two watch towers, which Zabuza said they rarely used, and from what the Kiri swordsman said, about the guards, there were nothing more than low-level thugs guarding the place. Easy prey for trained Shinobi, but still one thought was in their heads.

"Where's Kakashi?" they whispered in unison.

"Right behind you," he whispered back.

All of them jumped and scowled as they turned to see the one eye Jounin reading his smut book.

"So where the hell have you been, Hatake?" Zabuza growled.

The copy-ninja eye-smiled and said simply, "I was well treated by some very pleasant company."

"You got laid, Kakashi-san," Naruto corrected, not missing a beat.

Kakashi nearly fumbled his book while the others chuckled at him. After the small levity, everyone turned serious. They eyed the perimeter to see any openings and, after five minutes, decided it was child's play. The plan: Naruto would create some chaos at the entrance with Haku. Zabuza, Kakashi, and Sasuke would then enter from the sides and push the thugs outside towards Naruto and Haku. Afterwards, they would clear the place of all its wealth. After that, they would put the bodies of the thugs, both living and dead, inside the building and put explosive tags everywhere. Then finally, BOOM!

"Everyone up to speed on the plan?" Sasuke said, casting a few last-minute looks at the hideout.

"Yep. Oh, and Kakashi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it's hard to having someone who can talk to me by your sensei's judgement, I guess I will earned your trust of once... If Tsunami-Chan gets pregnant, I get to be the uncle," Naruto smirked as he dashed ahead with a chuckling Haku.

Zabuza burst out laughing while the silver-haired Jounin slumped his shoulders at being so transparent. Even Sasuke chuckled at the small bash at his lazy sensei.

**==Gatou's Hideout - Entrance==**

Moonlight gave enough visible light for the two guards staying by the large gate entrance to see maybe a few feet ahead of them. The tall, scruffy one yawned loudly, causing his short, well-cut partner to glare at him.

"Will you get serious?" Guard 1 whined.

"Aw, lighten up. Boss is probably setting the town on fire as we speak, and then he'll bring that bridge-builder's daughter here for some entertainment," Guard 2 said, licking his lips in anticipation at the thought of getting his hands on that raven-haired hottie.

Hearing someone clear their throat brought them out of their lewd thoughts. They looked to the open entrance to see Haku eyeing them sternly with his arms crossed. Both stood at attention.

"Haku, welcome back," they said together.

His serene smile was the last thing they saw, as their heads fell from their necks. Naruto gripped Zangetsu tightly as he looked the crumbled bodies on the ground. Walking over the corpses Haku's eyes softened as he approached him.

"Naruto."

"I'll be fine, Haku-nii. Time to get started!"

**==Inside Gatou's Hideout - Barracks==**

In the barracks of the hideout, several of the guards sat about. Some were drinking and playing some cards while others were eating at a large dinner table. Their guard was pathetically low, so when a silver-haired ninja just appears out of nowhere standing on the table, everyone jumped in shock.

"Hey guys. How everyone is the evening? I hope it's been going well," Kakashi spoke nonchalantly.

"Because it's going to be better than what it was going to happen now," Zabuza said darkly from the door.

The thugs in the room paled when they saw the murderous expression in the Kiri nin's eyes.

**==Gatou's Hideout - Halls==**

Sasuke ran silently through some halls but stopped and paled upon hearing the screaming. Kakashi and Zabuza must have started, so it was now time for him to find Gatou's fortune.

**==An Hours Later==**

After an hour, Haku and Naruto only had to deal with three or four thugs fleeing from the hideout. Apparently, Zabuza and Kakashi were having too much fun inside there. Sasuke had come not long after, with four sealing scrolls filled completely with money, gold, jewelry, paintings, sculptures, and even priceless artifacts - enough to rebuild Nami ten times over and still have some left over.

Greedy, fat midget.

Finally, after the second hour passed, Kakashi and Zabuza walked out together, blood slightly covering their bodies. As Kakashi gave him the thumbs up, Naruto knew the place was clear for him. Haku smiled at his surrogate father, who had placed all their things in scrolls, but he then heard a 'pun' sound. Looking down, his eyes lit up at the small white rabbit that stood beside the swordsman.

"SANJI-KUN!"

The boy quickly ran up and hugged the little animal that jumped to his chest.

_'Sanji-kun?'_ thought Team 7 and Naruto.

Looking at the rabbit in Haku's arms, Naruto's memory sparked up in recognition. "That's the same rabbit when we first met you guys."

The Hyoton user smiled, blushing softly while looking at Naruto. "This is Sanji-kun. I've had him for years. He is such good little rabbit."

His fingers rubbed the rabbit's ears, which are received warmly. What he didn't say much to Zabuza's relief is that the rabbit was a gift from him. If they knew that, Kakashi would never let him live it down.

Petting the rabbit himself, Naruto went inside the hideout. Time for him to go to work.

**==Time Skipped==**

Naruto sprinted through the compound, lacing the walls with explosive tags. He was going to make sure that there wasn't going to be any presence of Gatou in Nami (Wave) ever again. Running out, he skidded to a stop near the group, turned around instantly, transform into a hollow again as his head with horns pointed at the entrance, a maniacal smile on his face as he screamed,

**"‡Cero Gigante** (_Extra-Large Hollow Flash_")**!‡"** He charges an enormous Dark-Blue Cero between his horns**.**

A enormous-size beam of blue energy shot into the hideout entrance. The earth of the mountain shattered as a massive explosion fired upwards into the sky. Everyone else was nearly blown back by the sheer explosive force. When the explosion had died down, half of the area was on fire, and everyone, even Sanji the rabbit, turned to glare at Naruto as tiny bits of rubble rained down upon them.

***What? Too much?***

**==At Tazuna's House==**

By the time they got back, Sakura, Kushina, Hitomi, Sayuri and Tsunami were in a small panic. The whole village along with the rosette was wondering what was going on –and why the hell a damn MOUNTAIN just suddenly exploded in the middle of the night! When Naruto gave a rundown of what they did, the lavender pink-haired Kunoichi had a small urge to smack Naruto but resisted. Still, at least everyone was safe, and all of Nami's money could now go back to its people.

Sasuke handed the four scrolls which held the village's entire wealth over to Tsunami, and the kindly mother with tears of joy in her eyes gave the Uchiha a very surprising hug before soon giving everyone else one - save Kakashi, who got a full masked kiss on the lips.

Zabuza, while cringing a little at being hugged, was soon laughing his ass off at Kakashi. Sakura and Haku were both blushing, wishing a certain someone would kiss them, while Naruto and Sasuke both snickered. _'FINALLY' _they had some blackmail material on their sensei!

Sitting on the roof of the house, the black cat yawned while looking at everyone.

**==Several days later...==**

Naruto had finally managed to get Sakura to forgive him for his little stunt back at Gatou's base, but it came at the price of having to take her out to dinner. Still, it wasn't too bad, as being the **'Hero of Wave'**, many of the shop-owners gave them discounts, making things easier for Naruto's wallet. As they strolled through the streets, chatting amiably, they both paused when they heard a little voice call out,

"Mama! Papa!"

They turned, and Sakura smiled brightly upon seeing Noriko running towards them as fast as her little legs could carry here, another of the orphans trailing behind the toddler. Sakura knelt down and scooped the girl up into her arms, and the other child accompanying her caught up to them and said, "Would it be okay if she stayed with you for a little while? The rest of us are out getting food for dinner tonight, and we can't spare anyone to watch her."

Sakura nodded her head and tickled the child's cheek, eliciting a giggle from the girl, before turning to Naruto and giving him a puppy-eyed look. Naruto just laughed and said as the orphan rushed off to join her group, "Come on. Let's go get the little munchkin some food."

Sakura turned to Noriko and giggled at her, causing the child to repeat the action as well, and they followed their male companion. But as far from Naruto and Sakura? Kushina with her hands on her mouth in surprised of how Naruto was so responsible to take care a little girl about the features of Naruto's blond hair and Sakura eyes, this girl will be like Naruto and Sakura's own daughter, Hitomi on the other that cause her heart painful for her former brother that taking care the girl on his hands, Sayuri couldn't help is awed of she had in mind of being a godmother/aunt-figure if Naruto willing to accept her honor and same goes her twin brother too.

Eventually, they came to a stand that offered a variety of dishes for them, and Naruto sat down at one of the outdoor tables while Sakura plunked Noriko onto the seat between them. As usual, Naruto got one bowl of ramen, though he also grabbed a plate of sushi and yakitori, while Sakura got some boiled umeboshi and rice with a side of sushi. For Noriko, they got her a small bowl of rice and an extra plate that they put some of their own food onto.

As the child ate away, happily content in her own little world, Naruto glanced at Sakura and said low enough so that Noriko wouldn't hear, "You do know we'll have to let her go eventually, right? I guess that's why the Academy always said something about not getting too close to the clients."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "I know. She's going to be heartbroken when we leave. The other orphans will be fine, but she's been all alone up until now. I don't think she even remembers who her original parents were, probably from the trauma of whatever happened to them."

They both gazed at her, and she turned her head up to look at them with her big green eyes. Smiling, Naruto fished some noodles out of his bowl with his chopsticks and put them in her mouth, which she slurped happily before returning to her own meal.

Sakura smiled as well, and she said, "I'll talk to Tsunami and see if she would be willing to take her in. At least then, she'll be with someone she's familiar with." _'Or 'I'll' take her in?'_

Naruto nodded_ 'So am I'_ he thought and turned back to this food, but they all froze when they heard someone running nearby. They looked up to the street just in time to see Sasuke run by, a panicked look on his face and his hands in the air as he screamed, "OH SWEET KAMI! NO PLACE IN THE WORLD IS SAFE FROM THE SCOURGE!"

They stared after him, thinking the poor boy had finally lost his mind, until a large group of girls, ranging from the ages of ten to sixteen, all ran by after him, screaming ecstatically at the top of their lungs, "SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!"

Naruto and Sakura turned to stare at each other, before both fell off the bench laughing. And Sayuri on the table on the other for how sorry of her twin brother got herself a fangirls in Wave.

**==One month later...**==

Everyone one was in a slightly poor mood after the bridge was finally complete. None of the villagers wanted their saviors to leave. The orphan children had all cried the night before when the two Genin had to explain to them they were leaving in the morning, which was so hard for Naruto and Sakura because, to them, these children were their kids. Noriko especially was inconsolable, and she didn't seem to want to unwrap her arms from Sakura's neck, her toddler mind trying to think of a way to stop the young woman from leaving her. Before Naruto secretly sneaked out to rendezvous with his Moku Bunshin and he got everything the Land of Whirlpools and as Kushina or Minato doesn't deserved them to have the possession remains of the Uzushio. And also he can thank Soul Mother Kushina later.

As the child cried into her chest and kept repeating, "Mama, mama" like it was some mantra to stop her, Sakura gave a puppy-eyed look that said, 'I want to keep her,' at her teammate, hoping her fiance Naru-kun would cave in and help convince her lover let her take the toddler along, but Naruto just shook his head, with a smile on his face. "Alright, Sakura-chan, we take her with us. I've have tons of money from my business and the funds from the bank nor supplies needed to support her ourselves, and we'll be have her as a daughter on time so much that she'll be going with us. At least I decide adopted her." He declared.

"Really!"

Naruto nodded for understand and in Naruto's mindscape; His adopted parents was happy in tears of joy for having a first grandchildren and also in their world? that was their first adopted daughter they attend to raised. Back in reality; Kushina was surprised that Naruto actually adopted a child in Wave and also he decide to raised her with...with Sakura but she mentally shocked and also to hold her tears on her eyes of Naruto did considered himself as a father to the first granddaughter, but until he'll will forgive them if they could. As Hitomi? she felt rage in envy of compare Sakura as a mother to the child that he had her former brother's blond hair and Sakura's eyes and also she should been herself for adopted Hitomi and now...considered as a Aunt to Hitomi until the same thought like her mother Kushina does if he'll return home. **(AN: I decide the picture compare about Naruto and Sakura's first daughter Kasumi? Link: : / fc00 . deviantart fs71/ f / 2010 / 078 / f / c / _ Hiii _ by _ Raidenss . jpg)**

The little girl couldn't hold herself back anymore, and she launched herself from Tsunami's legs into Sakura's arms, wailing, "Please, Mama! No leave! Mama, Papa, no leave!"

Naruto smiled and knelt down as well. "Noriko, I think you can come home with us, but I'll will adopted. And that means you have a family, and also I will be your adopted father."

'REALLY!" Noriko exclaimed and Naruto nodded. As Noriko jump herself at Naruto's arms and said in excited. "YAY!? I have a family! I HAVE A FAMILY!"

"My, my. she sure is one special girl with high spirit." Naruto chuckle admitted.

As for the other orphans, Hikaru offered to help watch over them all until the orphanage was finished, which soon brought back their lively smiles. Some were lucky enough to be reunited with parents who had been held captive in some of Gatou's warehouses as cheap labor for his smuggling operations, so the amount of actual orphans left was fairly easy for the fisherman to handle.

Speaking of Tsunami, both she and Kakashi were having a little trouble themselves, mainly due to their constant blushing and resisting the urge to jump at each other and start role-playing chapter 8 of Icha Icha Master, but promised as well to write each other when both had the chance. As Kushina growl but she replace sigh of what Kakashi did, but as Kakashi made a mental note for he'll make some novels like Jiraiya does.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed rather nervous and looked like the moment one of his new fan girls moved towards him, he was getting the hell out of there, team or not. Still, at least it felt nice to be appreciated for something he'd actually done than just being from the Uchiha clan... he has 'someone' already before Naruto and Sakura. As Sayuri can't help for how sorry of her twin brother having a fan-girls here in Wave. But I feet sorry for the Quincy Trainee.

Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brothers watched quietly as Team 7 and Gotei Squad plus with Noriko on Naruto and Sakura's hands said their farewells and left. Watching the nine leave until they became specks in the distance, Tazuna snapped his fingers.

"We forgot to name the bridge."

"Well, what should we call it, Tou-san?" Tsunami asked, hefting the now-sleeping Noriko into a better position.

Before he could speak, Hikaru spoke up. "So help me, if you call it the Great Tazuna Bridge, I will kill you right here, right now."

The old drunk paled while the others laughed, and Inari spoke up next.

"The Great Naruto Bridge."

Tazuna nodded in agreement while ruffling his grandson's hair. "The great maelstrom, which pulls all things together."

**==At Kumogakure==**

"Raikage-sama, I have a scout here to see you."

The Raikage, a burly dark-skinned man raised an eyebrow as he looked at the door to his office, "Send him in." The door was opened and none other one of the best scouts they have in the field appeared before the man as the door closed again. The Raikage's eyebrows rose a bit higher, "What is so important you couldn't send a message?"

AS During the 3rd Shinobi War, as "A" (Name) is known as the best Nin-Taijutsu by using Raiton no Yoroi, since his fight against Minato for gain the Kyuubi, as with his Adopted Brother Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of Hachibi. As Kumo has Nibi and Hachibi. Before the Kumo failed to tried to capture the Kyuubi and Kidnap Kushina with her special Chakra of hers. But since the Gold and Silver Brother were dead from they were eaten by the Kyuubi herself in her stomach by eaten it's chakra meat. But since "A" is earn the title as the Yodaime Raikage since his father was dead for defeat the Hachibi? But there's no reason of what cause of his Death?

"I have important information for you, Raikage-sama." the Kumo-scouts said. The Raikage merely settled into his chair.

"What kind information?" Raikage asked.

"Information about Konoha's S-Rank Ninja," Kumo-scouts informed. This shocked Raikage. Scouts gave him all information about Naruto Kurosaki? Raikage heard the rumors from Konoha that his reputation is a complete.

"What!" Raikage said angrily. "Black Katana...Unknown jutsus...Blue-Black unknown chakra...Jutsu unlike **Shunshin** or **Hiraishin**, he transforms into a monster that similar then a Jinchiruki, and he is only 13. Then I want you to add this ninja, under an S-rank, with flee on site order." Raikage ordered.

"I have information in the scroll to you that I think you may find interesting, especially considering the upcoming Chuunin Selection Exams." the Kumo-scouts said.

"A Genin?" Raikage asked.

"Yes, I have a scroll from the same person he gave me and he said he request it for not tell everyone from the Elemental Nations, otherwise it will be not risk himself of give his information for his reputation." As the scout throw the scroll and as unrolled it and read it and then with a whistle. "Tokubetsu Genin. That's a new!"

"Yes," Kumo-scouts said with certainty, "This Tokubetsu Genin, under a High S-rank, and Engaged-on-sight warning."

"No Genin has ever been assigned anything above a low C-rank with a capture on sight. But a Tokubetsu Genin is a new Rank from Sandaime Hokage's developed or Nidaime Hokage's idea. What makes this guy so good?" Raikage asked.

Kumo-scout said, "Konoha has been hiding good Ninja, Konoha's called him Black Savior in civilian and ninja population called him from the rumors and there's another name on the scroll is..."

**(Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories OST - Hand in Hand - Play)**

**==At Iwagakure==**

As the Tsuchikage Tower. A old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar (which in the anime was seen to be worn by other high-ranking members of the Iwagakure). Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki, The 'Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki' (Ōnoki of Both Scales), the oldest Student of Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu who passed down to him the secrets of Jinton (Dust/Particle) Jutsu, the advanced nature **'Kekkei tōta' **andan advanced version and very rare form of **'Kekkai Genkai**'. During the Iwa grudges about Minato's actions. he endured the hardships of the 3rd Shinobi War, watching many of his people die in battle. Eventually, Konohagakure offered a peace treaty from the Third Hokage himself. While the Iwa council was against the treaty, Ōnoki strongly considered accepting it to stop the bloodshed.

As the Old Kage read the bingo book from Kumo that the his face that look like his father Yodaime? But since his surname was Kurosaki? But as he already heard the rumors about the 'Black Savior of Konoha' for the Civilian and Ninja population. But there is another name for Ninja population.

As he snapped his fingers and as the secretary came in in the door. "What is it, Tsuchikage-sama?"

"I want a Genin team to prepared for the Chunin Exams? I don't know what kind of Konoha was stores for." Old kage said.

"Hai!"

''I know why that Minato-brat has trained a strongest Genin in your blasted village...but our grudges will moves on.'' said Onoki shortly after saying then he fell forward holding his back ''ow ow ow ow my back!'' he said as he held his lower back. _'And I am too old on this shit!'_

**==In Nadeshiko Village==**

Nadeshiko Village of the Kunoichi that only Kunoichi can live there? Since if a Kunoichi challenged a Male Shinobi to a duel for his hand in marriage...the law of the Village will considered a arrange marriage to bring the male in the village for bear their off-spring. Since the Nadeshiko Leader pursue and encountered Jiraiya when he was peeking in the their bathhouse for so-called "research" for his next novel. As the match dragged on well into the next day, Jiraiya called for the match to be postponed, as neither party was making headway against the other, to which the village leader grudgingly agreed.

Decades passed in one night since she will be past her title to her pupil and then she went to leave to negotiate with Konoha's Yodaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze telling about his sensei about the Jiraiya promised that their students instead should one day seek each other out and fight if the two never met again. This promise fell to her student Shizuka and Jiraiya's pupil? But it turns out since Naruto's declaration that his no longer a Namikaze or Uzumaki family, but it turns out that the rumors thought out in Elemental Nations that Naruto, the 'Black Savior' of Konoha in Civilian and Ninja population.

At Palace? Nadeshiko Leader about is reading the latest Bingo Book from Kumo? Since as she was interested that she read about Naruto's name that is declared as a S-rank Shinobi in young age, The Nadeshiko Leader name Sayaki, as Sayaki announced that the Chunin Exams is upcoming in Konoha.

As Sayaki called. "Towika!"

The slide door open a women step inside the room is an imposing figure, easily towering over others. She has a slender physique with a very angular face framed by her short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wears a short, backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armour, along with a pair of arm-length gloves, a lon apron skirt which is open in the front. She also wears bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg. She carries an extremely long and thin katana strapped to her back.

As Towika knee her leader and replied. "Hai, Ojou-sama."

"Bring me Shizuka, Chiaki, Tsukiumi for announced that to send them to Konoha for upcoming Chunin Exams?!"

"Hai!" As Towika dismissed and Sayaki look at Naruto's image and said herself. "You made a promise, Jiraya? For decades has passed, we haven't finish our dual will be with your 'pupil' and mine as well."

**==At Kazegakure==**

At the Kazekage's Office. The Yodaime Kazekage name 'Subaku no Ryūsa' The Man wields the Magnet Kekkai Genkai and Gold Dust, As he wore the Kazekage robes and hat, his has auburn hair, dark eyes and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face. sitting his chair on his desk reading the latest Bingo Book from the chunin delivered. As the Kazekage was shocked of how much currency the bounty of Naruto's head. Since the Wind Daimyo reducing the funding of the country's hidden village; he outsourced many jobs to Konohagakure. Since Daimyo of Wind Country cut down Sunagakure's budget and instead used Konohagaure's less expensive services, the Fourth Kazekage saw his own village in danger of extinction. In order to prevent that, he decided to focus on increasing the quality of the ninja in the village.

But Sunagakure carries the **Shukaku**, the Ichibi no Tanuki? Since Ryūsa ordered Chiyo seal Shukaku to his youngest son that since his wife died in childbirth. And Chiyo is retired counsellor of Sunagakure and the famous Master of Puppeteer and the leader of the Suna's Puppet's bridage, Medical-nin and Poison. Since her grudge of Sakumo Hatake, the Konoha's White Fang and the Father of Kakashi? Since his the responsible of the of her son and her daughter-in-law, as she's taking care her grandson Sasori?

Years past Sasori's gone rogue and became Missin-nin for making a most forbidden art-making puppetry? Since he made the most deadliest poison his made that he requested his grandmother to get the ingredients and he killed/murdered his first friend and that he give his friend a Prosthetic/Artificial Puppet Limb that since his friend Komushi has a missing arm in the mission. But there is no clear evidence but it is suspected that Sasori was responsible for Komushi's death so that he can make the first human puppet. Later he ingested some Sasori's poision by mistake. Sasori would not be blamed for his own careless mistake. But it's like Sasori murdered his friend on purpose.

But now sinces decades passed that the mysteriously disappearance of Sandaime Kazekage, the person that can also use Magnet Kekkai Genkai, and he produce Iron Sand and he studying the Jinchuriki of Shukaku (Ichibi) of the time. But since his disappearance is unknown. But no one who responsible of disappearance, Suna tried to find him, that he declared M.I.A. or K.I.A.? But since Kanbai is new Kazekage during his predecessor is missiing

But since Konoha announced that the Chunin Exam's coming up. So as it will make a alliance between Suna and the new Hidden Village that came from the Land of Rice Fields for making an Invasion on Konoha of what the Wind Daimyo was making announced but since they have it's 'ultimate weapon' for his strength of his village got. But Kanbei saw his own village in danger of extinction. In order to prevent that, he decided to focus on increasing the quality of the ninja in the village.

But during 8 years passed. He went to Konoha for negotiated Minato for alliance, but as he read the Bingo Book that was the same person that he use to be Minato's son, but then again he heard the rumors that Naruto Kurosaki, The Black Savior of Konoha on Ninja and Civilian population was praised from the young orange highlight boy for making seals that equally then the Uzumakis. But since his population was grown stronger, but he asked for directions to were to find and talk to him. But since he found his apartment complex he lived... It turns out Naruto refuse his offer, it turns out that he can't joined Suna for his strengthen in his village and married his daughter, if he doesn't want too. But as he said that Naruto is already have a his choice to make? But he has reason for not produce to having his daughter to carried his offspring. That cause him frustrating that he made alliance with Konoha for cooperating Naruto for Arrange marriage, but his not like go in for demands. But he still refuse, as he left the village.

"I will have 'him' for joined forces to the invasion, and then I will make Konoha pay." Ryusa with a rude tone. "And also that 'BRAT'!"

**(Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories OST - Hand in Hand - Ended)**

**==At the Unknown Village==**

**(Naruto OST - Evil Theme)**

As Certain Snake that sitting his throne wearing plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. tied with a purple ribbon forming a bow in the front, as well as white leggings and black open-toed shoes, and mesh top with a purple lining under it. Reading the New Bingo Book from Kumo with sadist smile. "Kukukuku... Interesting."

"Kabuto!" Man called.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" A man wearing glasses name Kabuto appeared in the shadows, Orochimaru's spy and right-hand man, that his wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

The Man name is Orochimaru? The S-Rank Missin-nin that he is not chosen candidate to earn the title as the Yodaime Hokage since they chosen Minato to be Sandaime's successor. The reason his teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi is that he made illegal experiments, as the rumors that he kidnap many Genin, Chunin and Jonin that been missing for years, and he kidnap infants to reproduced the Shodaime's cells. The Man who help Danzo to taking over Konoha but it failed, since he implanted Hashirama's cells in his right arm by implanted Sharingans from the clan members and he is a power-hunger, and the former member of the Organization called 'Akatsuki'. And he dream is to learned 1000 jutsus by attend to get his hands on the Uchiha member like Itachi does and learned Kinjutsu as well.

"I want our Team prepare for Chunin Exam. I have a new Individual in my list to join me." Orochimaru said.

"Hai!"

"And also We better call the Suna for alliance for prepared the invasion, and prepare my minions for upcoming Chunin Exams."

"Hai!"

"Kukukuku... So...the rumors are true?" As Orochimaru stare Naruto's picture in Bingo page. "So... that was Naruto Kurosaki, the 'Kuro Kyūseishu'? That boy is skilled in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, huh? And why his face look similar like Minato does, and why his name is 'Kurosaki'?" As stare the surname 'Kurosaki' in the page. "I wonder? it says 'he transform of a 'demon' or some sort, like a jinchuriki similarity?', the 'unknown jutsu called 'kido', and blue and black strange chakra... Hmmmm, if I get some samples from his body? This will be very interesting."

**(Naruto OST - Evil Theme Ended)**

**Chapter 10 Ended**

* * *

**Weapons Information**

* * *

Kushina's Sword - **Uzunome** (Eye of the Whirlpool)

Hilt: Crimson Cloth  
Kashira: Bronze  
Habaki: Bronze  
Blade: Uzumaki metal  
Hamon: Wave patterns  
Tang markings: Swirl Symbol  
Tsuba: Round Swirl Pattern

Hitomi's Sword - **Uzunohana** (Whirlpool Flower)

Hilt: Red Cloth  
Kashira: Black  
Habaki: Bronze  
Blade: Uzumaki metal  
Hamon: Wave patterns  
Tang markings: flower Symbol  
Tsuba: Round-square Swirl with swirl symbol.

* * *

**Naruto's Hollowfication** (Ichigo-like Transformation)

* * *

orange-blond hair was long and straight, now reaching down to his waist, while the hole in his chest was now decorated with markings that stretched from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He had claws on his fingertips and toes and six small furry Dark-blue tufts; two of them started from his collarbone and stretched around his neck while one was now each on his wrists and ankles. Naruto now had seemingly white, a Hollow mask that was shaped the same as his face and covered his entire head.

The mask had four black spike-shaped marks; two of them stretched by the forehead while the other two stretched past the eyes and teeth before going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, that extended from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask also featured two long forward-pointing horns with black stripes extending from their center towards the tips.

* * *

**Technique**:

* * *

**- Chain** (チェイン, _chein_) - After transforming, Zangetsu called his Zanpakutō to his hand with a simple gesture.

**- Cero** (虚閃 (セロ), _Sero_; Spanish for "_Zero_", Japanese for "_Hollow Flash_", **Doom Blast** in the Viz translation, literally "_Empty Disaster_") - Dark-blue Cero has become exceedingly more powerful, It is fired from between the tips of his horns.

**New Hollowfication Techniques**

**- Issen Getsuga** (一閃月牙, _Lone Flash Moon Fang_), where he fires a horizontal blast of red-black Reiatsu at an opponent;

-**Mushin** (無心, _Heartless_), where he rushes at opponent in midair and slashes them several times if he hits them.

- **Hōkō **(咆哮, _Roar_), where Zangetsu roars and release a massive amount of red energy, which damages all opponents around him.

- **Cero Gigante** (特大虚閃; Spanish for "_Giant Zero_", Japanese for "_Extra-Large Hollow Flash_"), where he charges an enormous red Cero between his horns before firing it at the opponent, as his Ignition Attack.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Completed**  
**Date:** Finished: 4/1/2014/12:14am - Update: 4/5/2014:12:00am

AN: I come up an Idea from Onimusha Crossover? Since many fans tried to come up a idea, so...it will be a good idea for at least. But it took me a while to come up with.

**Everyone witness of Naruto's Hollowfication and then as Kushina realized of Naruto's secret of Reiryoku but it took a while to figured it out it's arts and also as Naruto and Sakura are the only people who can harness the power of the Kido and also Naruto defeat Aoi, the traitor of Konoha and the man who steal the Raijin-ken that belong to the Nidaime Hokage. As he got the proof and even he save the Wave.** **And Naruto got his name in the Bingo Book and the Chunin Exam is started, and it will be a bloody bath if you asked me.**


	12. Chapter 11: Home, Hat n Clogs, Exams

Chapter 11: Return Home, Hat and Clogs, and the Chunin Exams awaits.

**Declaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Bleach

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Neglected Story

_The Return home with a child, A Man wearing a Hat and The Upcoming Exam rising._

Grammer - ***...* - Mix Voice of Human/Hollow Hybrid or Visored**

New Grammer **- **/.../** - Mix both Spirit and Hollow talking or thought  
**

Grammer Replecement** - [Zanpakuto Awaking] **to** {Zanpakuto Awaken}  
**

AN: I better thank Kishimoto Masahi for while to name the Uchiha and the Senju Ancestors names? I decide to wait for months to name of all the Characters? And at last I finally to see Hagoromo's face and the names of his sons: Asura, the Senju Ancestor and Indra, the Uchiha Ancestor. And also Hagoromo has a brother too.

**(Story Start)**

**==At Hokage's Tower in Konoha==**

As Minato reading the message and then that the Team 7 and Gotei Squad are returning the village for few days and then he sigh in relief of the report say both teams are safe but...his wife say there's something to talk about Naruto's actions and then as he heavy sigh for that how Naruto was strong and powerful of though out of the village? But since he send some ANBU for infiltration? But it was a bad idea, they reported that the penthouse and shop was protected by some sort of barrier? (Before they left in Wave) Naruto use the Kido Barrier called: **Hachigyō Sōgai** (_Eight Joined Twin Cliffs_)? A double dislocation barrier which erases whatever is within it from existence and removes the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so one cannot even perceive its presence. The very thought of getting close to it does not even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition.

And he inserts High Advance Security Seals and along with Maximum Security Seal he developed, But as the ANBU describe the Seal designed is unique, the Seal is has multiple chains surrounds the seal, as they test it, it turns out that the seal triggered to sprouts chains that restraint intruders like his wife does.

But it's impossible for the ANBU to get through but since the Aburame send some insects to entered but it won't approach it as the it the insects are like they not allowed themselves to enter the shop and Naruto was pretty good and they tried to entered and then again they failed once again.

As Minato finished their message from Wave and then continue his paperwork but interrupted by the door open and a chunin is entered his office with a 'black book' on hand.

"What is it?" Hokage asked.

As the chunin cleared his throat and respond. "Um, sorry for disturbed your work? But there's some new Individual in this 'Bingo Book' from Kumo." he said.

"Really, who is it?" Minato asked.

As the Chunin nervous and said. "Um, you better brace yourself,I seen his face, and if there is no turning back?" He instructed and as Minato nodded for understand.

Now the Chunin turn various of pages and then as he stop on that page he found as before he closed the book and placing his thump on the page he marked and give to the Hokage for is about to witness the new treat of all the Elemental Nations if that everything got worst. As Minato grab the 'latest bingo book' and place his thump finger on the page that the Chunin marked.

As the chunin let go the book then Minato open it and looked at the page and then went paled of what he just looked at the New treat of the all the Elemental nations and it says...

* * *

**Name: Naruto Kurosaki**

* * *

Alias/Moniker: Moon Slayer (Tsuki no Satsugai-sha/Zangetsu) and Black Savior (Kuro Kyūseishu) of Konoha.  
Age: 13.  
Rank: Tokubetsu Genin (Elite Class).

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde with Orange highlights

Height: 5' 3"

Classification: Mastery of 'Sensory', Sage and Medical-Nin Expert.  
Affiliation: Konoha.  
Team: Gotei Squad.  
Classification Class: S  
Elements: 風(Wind)(affinity), 火(Fire), 水(Water), 地(or 土)(Earth), 雷(Lightning), 木(Wood), 氷(Ice),

Taijutsu: Mastered of an Unknown Taijutsu called 'Hakuda' - Elite Jonin-Class.  
Ninjutsu: Mastered of Fuuton, Suiton, Doton, Katon, Raiton and Unknown Jutsu is called 'Kido' - Elite Jonin-Class.  
Genjutsu: Unknown  
Fuinjutsu: Mastered of Barriers and Seals - Sannin-Class  
Kenjutsu: Mastered of 'Zanjutsu' - Kage-Class  
Kekkai Genkai: Hyouton, Mokuton,

Weapon: An Black Zanbato-type Sword with Silver blade, no Hilt and Guard in it, that hilt is covered with bandage cloth and called 'Zangetsu'. And also the Black katana with black blade, cross-guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape like manji, and a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.

Describe: Blonde hair with Orange highlights, slim face, blue eyes, wears Black Kimono, Dark Blue Vest, Gauntlets with the blade came out on under the bracers and Greaves and wearing a White Coat with the Symbol with a Kanji '**月**' (Moon) in it. And transforms into that looked like a monster or demon was the kimono looked like Shinigami itself with a black katana on his hand that change shape from the Zanbatou.

Information: A man who killed many mercenaries with one shot from he transform into a 'demon' or some sort? And fires a orb of energy that similar the the Biju's Bijudama and in human appearance, but the color is dark blue? All Gato's thugs were knock-out that just standing there and doing nothing? And save the Wave Country from the tyrant Gato, rumors that people in Wave named the bridge after him. And the Kumo scout witness that he killed Aoi Rokusho who once a Missin-Nin from Konoha turns Ame-nin that steals the Raijin-ken with a powerful wave that shape of a black-red crescent moon and also wear a white mask that with dark blue markings and he can standing in the air like the Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage that he can fly.

Bounty: 500.000.000 ryo.  
Order upon sight: Engaged-on-sight or Flee-on-sight.

* * *

As Minato drop the book on the desk as seated back on his chair with his eyes widen of Naruto got his name in the 'Bingo Book', his actions got involved and became a treat to the all the Nations and then with the lost words of everything about Naruto's actions, he save Wave from the tyrant and became the 'Hero of Wave', his loyalty to Konoha, that if he'll surpassed himself and his wife? But it's why they pushed their former son away for busy training their daughter and now...soon he'll lost the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan's reputation about 10% from the villagers praised and Naruto got 90%? But rumors keep spreading about their neglected actions causing became downhill fall and now...no one can stop him. But they tried to protested the villagers to see their daughter as a hero, but it backfired? They still called their clan 'The Neglected of Children Clan' or 'The Clan of favoritism' as well? But then as the ANBU tried to followed him but they refused to followed him if every male ANBU have suffered from the crotch that every male will place a tons of ice for the damage and even the female too? But since they respected Naruto's Art of Barrier seals that causing him as a great savior for prevent from his sensei Jiraiya and his 'research' was ruined and then since many Kunoichi and Civilian population praised Naruto was a 'Hero' after all.

First the Uzumaki Funds, second the Ichiraku's established and now the whole Elemental Nations got his name on the Hidden Village. And no what will happen...

As Minato couldn't believe what he read the Bingo Book? He master all 5 Elements and including the Sub-Elements Kekkai Genkai too and also the Taijutsu is called 'Hakuda' and Unknown Jutsu is called 'Kido' as well? But he thought that he never heard it before? But since they tried to figured it out of what the secret of 'Kido' is and Zanjutsu is similar then Kenjutsu?

As Chunin got nervous and said. "Um, can I dismissed Hokage-sama?"

Now Minato with his hands cover his face and replied. "You may go." As the Chunin responded and leave the office.

_'Is this what we pushed Naruto so far for this...and we ruined his life and reputation.'_ Minato thought with still has his hands covered for shame.

**==Few Days Later==**

As the afternoon sun loomed over the village of Konoha, the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo, Konoha's Eternal Chunin, both sat in the booth. The duo watches lazily as people come in and out through the gate.

"Damn, it's so boring around here," Kotetsu yawned.

"Stop complaining. Gate duty is honest, good work," Izumo chimed in.

The bandaged nose Chunin looked dryly at his partner. "So says the guy who got drunk last night howling about how 'gate duty sucks'!"

Izumo growled and was about to yell back when someone cleared their throat.

"Hope we're not interrupting?"

The two looked to see Kakashi, Kushina, Naruto, Team 7 and Sakura with a child on her hand with them staring at them weirdly. But the two almost jumped out of their chairs upon seeing Zabuza Momochi standing beside them. Izumo pointed with a shaky finger.

"Kakashi, Kushina-sama you do realize that there is famous missing Nin standing beside you?"

"Really?" Kakashi faked a surprised look and turned to stare at the missing nin. "I was actually wondering who the man with the big sword was and why he kept following us!" He then waved cheerily at Zabuza, who was currently grinning under his own mask. "Hello there, mister missing nin! Have you come here to kill us?"

The two hit their heads on the booth table. Naruto chuckled at his antics a little. It was really good to be home. Sakura stayed close to Naruto with a little girl on her hand along with Haku, much to Hitomi's annoyance and Sayuri slight mood. As the copy-nin and red-head signed the entrance papers for the two Kiri nin and a little orphan, Izumo composed himself.

"Oh yeah. In case you're interested, there are many shinobls are waiting in the 'Shinigami shop' that owned by you, Naruto. It's about a month ago."

"What they want in my shop?" Naruto asked.

At first, Izumo as he took a good look at the orange-blond, but seeing the head of the Kurosaki Clan, he knew Naruto? They knew him when he was young, those two are the only people beside the adults and they taught him a little. The two then smirked at one another. The three always did get along, and their prank wars drove the village crazy. And before he was 10? He leave Higa

"Well... they brought some ores and materials they collected from missions are waiting for you to return, but man! YOU are really a hotshot. And also the announcement sign that they want you to make weapons if you ask me, but, hey, you all have pretty cool weapons," Kotetsu spoke up.

"And there's more. In case you're interested, there is a new shop that opened up a month ago." Izumo said.

"What kind of shop?" Naruto asked.

"A jack of all trades, as the owner calls it. A real weirdo if you ask me, but, hey, he does have cool stuff," Kotetsu spoke up.

"We'll check it out when we have time. For now, we have to report to the Hokage," Kakashi remarked.

As they all left for the Hokage tower, the two guards looked at each other before they saw a little girl that she looked like Naruto and Sakura that they heard the rumors.

"It looks like Naruto is growing up?" Izumo asked.

"Yup, sure he is." Kotetsu replied.

**==At the Hokage's Tower==**

Minato sat at his desk, doing some paperwork with his kage bunshin, that's how he did find all the time do this and roam the village? Stamping another paper and tossing it to a pile, the knock at the door.

"Enter!"

As the door opened, the Minato was greeted by his wife and daughter, Team 7 and 11 and two very surprising additions, but Minato's eyes were not locked on Zabuza or Haku or the Demon Brothers. He was looking at the Naruto that he still have the same emotionless expression. Also on Sakura's arms. was a little girl about age 5-7? That causing him surprised the little girl's describe. She has his former son's blond hair and also emerald eyes like Sakura does?

While Haku and Zabuza gave the orange highlight blond a curious look. Minato smiled a little. His former son did not make a open. But no changes, and looked at his wife and daughter with a 'did you talk to him' look? But they replied no, also like his wife and daughter could not talk to him, the Kage could ask about later. His eyes grew stern as he looked over to Zabuza and Haku. The swordsman gave an equal stern glare while Haku bowed respectfully.

"May I ask why one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri is currently in my presence, Kushina, Kakashi?"

"I can answer that, Hokage-san," Naruto interjected. "But, as the little girl in Saku-hime's arms for not want to listen what happened." He added as Naruto nod to her lover and Sakura nodded back then brought her out and then make a kage bunshin to take care of her, and return to the office. And Naruto start the tale.

For an hour Naruto explained what happened to Zabuza and his reason for going against Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. Naruto left nothing out from what the former swordsman told him, Sakura and Sasuke. All the while, the Yodaime in contemplation. He remembered Yagura being a man of principle, but for all this?

"So, in essence, you were trying to save your country," Minato questioned.

"Ever since the third shinobi war, Yagura has made it his personal mission to kill anyone with a bloodline limit. It was a slaughter that even I could barely stomach. The Swordsmen were also in agreement, save Kisame. We honestly had no idea what he thought. But we all had one goal - kill the Mizukage."

Everyone tensed hearing Zabuza's conviction. Of course, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and even Naruto and Sakura knew of the purges, but Sasuke, Sayuri and Hitomi were very much still in the dark regarding the whole matter. as Noriko for to be honest, most villages were a little queasy about someone wanting to kill off their Kekkai Genkai users for no apparent reason, and many just chose to ignore the problem altogether, deeming it something to not mention in polite company.

"What do you mean, 'kill off anyone with a bloodline limit'?" Sayuri finally asked.

"Yeah, I just want to know?" Hitomi asked the same thing.

Naruto sighed before looking over to ravine girl and former twin. "After the Third Ninja War, Sayuri, Hitomi-san, the current Mizukage Yagura passed a law declaring that anyone with a Kekkai Genkai must be immediately executed. Young or old, child or adult, it did not matter as long a they died."

The raven-haired girl and the mini-redhead covered their mouth in horror, and Sasuke was turning pale upon hearing that.

"There were literally celebrations for killing someone with a bloodline limit. I came across one, once. They had just rooted out the last person of a clan and beat him to death in the streets. What was truly sickening about the ordeal was that I found out the person killed was a child as they paraded his broken corpse through the streets. The kid wasn't eve six years-old, and they danced and sang when he breathed his last," Zabuza seethed.

Looking back at his former parents, Naruto shared a silent conversation with them.

"Trying to kill a Kage is a capital offense, Naruto."

"The world's not that black and white, and you know it, Minato-san. Zabuza and the other seven swordsmen were trying to free their country and stop the slaughter by killing a man who lost all sight of morality. Surely that means something? Or are we just as evil as Yagura to ignore the circumstances behind his treason?"

The age rubbed his temples. No matter how he countered, Naruto was right.

"Zabuza Momochi, I will grant you amnesty and join the ranks of Konoha shinobi. I will also allow the Demon Brothers to be released and join our ranks as well, provided all of you behave yourselves and adhere to our own laws."

Everyone was floored by Minato's sudden words. It was like Naruto had said: tell your side of story and give it a chance. Zabuza was secretly impressed by Naruto, while Haku, despite his best efforts, could not believed, that Naruto as a brother. He thanked him as tears prickled at his eyes, finally happy that he now had a place to call home once more. The sunset-blond himself was smiled about Haku's place to live with everyone else smiled at them - except Sakura, who is mentally smiled at the moment.

"I killed Aoi Rokusho," the sunset-blond said frankly.

"Aoi was there?!" Minato said as his theory was right about his bingo book been published. _'So it's true.'_

"That bastard Gatou intended to betray Zabuza and Haku should either have survived our battles. If they didn't, then the midget would have someone else come in and mop us up while we tried to recover. Either way, it's a good thing I managed to kill him in time, or I think I might have been too late to stop you and Kakashi from killing Zabuza." The blond handed the sealing scroll with Aoi's remains and then held up the Raijin-ken. "Can I keep this?"

Minato sigh. "I think Nidaime-sama would be honored, and I'll tell Sandaime about it." He said warmly before waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Besides, shinobi rights of conquest and all that. You won it from Aoi in fair combat, despite the fact the he stole it first, and that gives you the right to keep it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "What was his bounty?"

"Over ten million ryo."

Naruto nod for surprised. _'Sweet Kami, what the hell could he did with that much cash?! Well...' _maybe now he could finally got the funds for support his soon-to-be-adopted daughter. Maybe that funds will useful and a lot. _'I guess I could hired more workers like Haku and Zabuza could help me?'_

"Zabuza, Haku, Gozu and Meizu?" Naruto called.

"Yeah, gaki?" Zabuza responded.

"I could use someone to work with me in my shop it's alright? If there's a penthouse I live there that next to my shop and... another room for exercised."

"You mean it?" Zabuza serious.

Haku spoke. "Yes, Zabuza-sama? We discuss about having you and me and Nii-san's working with Naruto in his shop."

"Haku's right, you know. I could add some 4 more additional employers, to company." Naruto said. "And I will tell the manager for discussion,"

Minato, Kushina and Hitomi surprised for Naruto hired Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brother to employed with him. And it's been years since Naruto refuse to allowed civilians or fresh-out genin to work with him? But since Minato will might sent a infiltrator to entered his shop? But since Naruto know about him if he attend too...he'll beat them to pulp.

Sakura, Sasuke and Sayuri smiled at Naruto who hired them. As Sakura look at Naruto with a proud face and as he hired more workers to employed him.

**==Time Skipped==**

Finally, after everyone had left the office with full report while Sakura bring Noriko to her home for introduce to her parents before she'll waiting for Naruto outside the tower along with Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brothers, only Naruto and the Uzumaki-Namikaze family remained.

Minato spoke. "Naruto...can you explained this!" As toss the Bingo as Naruto catch it and then as he fast turn turn page and as he stop at the page and with a smirked of that he has his reputation.

"So." Naruto with responded replied with annoying expression.

Hitomi confuse as she took the Bingo on his hands and he didn't bother taking it as she read the page and she went pale of what she read and spoke. "Tou-san! Nii-san has his name on the Bingo Book! Is it TRUE?"

"What?!" Kushina surprised as she swipe the bingo book on her daughter's hands and look at the page on the book that cause her eyes widen and drop the book on the ground and begun to shake of what she read? That Naruto was named him in his Bingo Book in Kumo.

Kushina spoke. "Naruto! What is wrong with you?! What are you thinking?! Did you know if Kumo is attend to get your hands on you! And the whole Elemental Nations might-"

"I know the fact, Bitch!" Naruto cut her off with cold expression. "You think that they want my abilities and everything!"

As Kushina spoke. "Yes, Naruto. But what was that form back in the bridge?"

"I can't say!" Naruto respond with his eyes rolled of his sight. "Well it's..."

Naruto began his real explanations of everything.

For the longest time, Naruto remained quiet. How did he truly feel about the man, his own ex-father who set him and Hakuto on this path? It was obvious for his answer.

"So...that was part of your bloodline?" Minato asked.

"Yes, that's the reason I refuse to pronounce myself to CRA? But as for at least that's why I take one women for carries my children for total 2-3 only." Naruto replied and explained with glared face. "And also it's equal then a biju."

Everyone surprised that Naruto's Transformation is unlikely that equal then the Biju.

"Tell me...? Is the face you attend to keep me captive without my proper training for over 8 and half years of my life...or is it you attend to trained her to be a ninja before me?" Naruto comment.

Minato nervously but then again as he did not know Naruto's life and his personality. But plus he and Kushina did not know Naruto's life.

"Your idealisms, I hate the fact to demand someone like to take your coincidence. You forcing your own daughter and the Kyuubi into this situation with her Yang part and your wife with the Yin, I hate. So no comment, I still hate you Minato Namikaze and your forsaken family."

The Kage could tell this was not childish brooding; his former son was far above such things. Naruto did still truly have hate for himself. In his mind-scape, Zangetsu bowed his head and his adopted parents watching them with a disappointed looks. Whatever path Naruto chose, he would accept it gladly. The hollow was incensed upon now knowing that the bastard and his bitch that neglected him was Naruto's parents. Still the fact that the boy hated his own parents and his sister for doing this made the hollow think. Even more so he was also surprised when the boy defended him. This brat is just as interesting as Soul Kushina was. While granted her views of him were slightly narrow, she did at least come to speak to him. Something Mito never did…

Sighing, Minato looked at his former son and Naruto said. "You have every reason too..."

Naruto was narrow his eyes of Minato agreed with him, and Minato explained, "I was against it myself. Kushina begged me to re-seal the Kyuubi within her again, but I refused, saying it would ensure that you would have the strength you needed to never be in danger. I never have or will ever agree with that. Honestly, I really thought I never truly understood what Jinchuriki live through. With her dying breath, I Sealed the Yin Chakra to Kushina and I Sealed the Yang to Hitomi but prayed for you with all our heart to keep you safe and stay strong."

The blond still emotionless slightly hearing his former father's words. "And then you started to trained your brat and then ignore me as well?"

"You can't called Hitomi a 'brat', and we just want to keep you safe-"

"Leaving your son defenseless!," Naruto interrupted with a glare cold eyes. "Then you could have gave me a gift or books to learn, as you attend to trained her to be a warden for been for the last eight damn years?"

Minato protested. "But! I ju-just, I just want you to-"

"So the truth of the matter is, you and this family simply turn my back away rather than face responsibility," Naruto said bitterly.

Minato nervously nodded. He was ashamed of his family and godparents for his actions. If Tsunade was here at the time, she would have taken care of him and accepted his offer trained him to be a medical-nin - and Jiraiya as well into next week the next time he saw him for not being there for Naruto like he had to been Naruto's parents in the first place.

But as Minato nervously open the drawer on his desk and took out something in his drawer and took a Release of Claim to Exemption form for revoke the Emancipation on his hand and place in the desk and a pen and said. "Naruto. PLEASE!? I can't take it anymore! Many villagers ignored my daughter's presence and existence! And Why did you keep working so hard for your reputation!? I just want you to signed the-" *THUD!* Minato cause to jump out in his chair on his desk that his Blade of Phoenix on his left hand (But he made some modifications on his Gauntlet of Azure Dragon with a like a manifest summon weapons.) that stab the form with gauntlet on the desk that cause Kushina and Hitomi shocked of what he just do. With his shadow cover his with his hair.

As Naruto spoke. "You think you attend to want me to be back for this stupid family of yours!?" As he said with a cold tone. "And you think signed this form will bring your son back, by revoke my emancipation!" He frustrating and as he lift the blade knife with the paper stuck on it and also as the paper burned out into ashes. As he slide his blade on his sleeve.

"And also... I want those Adoption form!" Naruto demands.

Minato surprised again. "It's because the little girl on Sakura's hands?"

"So! What's the point!" Naruto said wit rude expression. "I decide to adopted her for time being."

Minato and his family surprised. As Kushina spoke. "Naruto! You too young to raise a child in your age?"

"Wrong!," Naruto said, smirking. "According to the Konoha's law, after wearing a headband that shows my status as a ninja, a genin is considered an adult. So there's nothing you can do. And I will became age 14 until few months ahead."

As everyone in the office in silent about they could not know the Law as a Konoha Shinobi is but they look nervous of Naruto's attitude. As Hitomi spoke. "Nii-san! Please! I just want to be with you as brother." She convinced.

"What...! You attend to make a 'move' for attend to get rid of my fiance, and ruined my life! Forget it! Kizashi-tousan and Mebuki-kaasan give me blessing to married Sakura for my life."

Hitomi surprised along her parents and protested again "But! Nii-san I just-"

"Don't say it!" Naruto cut her off look away on sight. As Kushina spoke. "But soc-" "I'm still NOT your son!" he cut her too.

Minato was surprised that how did Naruto do that, by guessing of what his wife or daughter said. "How did you-" Minato said but cut of.

Naruto said his sentenced. "How did I know of what Kushina or Hitomi is about said? Is it obvious I can tell what are you all gonna say..." With his eyes closed. "But...you still don't get it!" With open his eyes with a leer face and a pulse and causing Minato and his family frozen in shocked but they begun to shake as they collapse and numb. As Minato on his desk, Hitomi is on the floor with her face on the side and Kushina is collapse on the floor to tried to resist the amount of his Killing Instant and Hitomi on the other hand tried to stand still if it's over.

_'That's the same KI when before the briefing.'_ Minato thought.

Kushina couldn't resist that amount. _'What is this Killing Instant?'_ As she look at Naruto's eyes standing. _'And why's his standing leering at us, blankly?'_

In Hitomi's Seal? Kurumi couldn't stop shaking that this feeling. _'_**:What is this feeling? Naruto-kun's Killing Instant is far more greater then the Juubi?:'**

In Kushina's Seal? The Yin part of the Kyubi. **':I don't believe it! Is that...Hagoromo-tousan? No...it's different?:'**

Back in reality Hitomi can't a feeling of what she can't resist._ 'What is this immense Killing Instant? It's like Zabuza does?'_

At the ANBU as concealed station as the Man wearing a Tora Mask but his not effect of his Haki. _'How did he do that? It turns out that Naruto sent a burst of KI at his former family...but I can't step in...otherwise I will be the next victim.'_ Tora thought.

And Neko ANBU as well of not step for not interrupted in for her little brother figured. _'How strong are you...otouto? But, what is that Killing Instant? And I will better tell him later.'_

Now Naruto stand still as he turn his head to his former mother and also made a single Horse hand seal. As Swing his right arm on his side with his left hand on the right bicep as the finger tips begun to burn in black flames with the kanji with 木(Wood), 炎(Blaze), 天(Heaven), 嵐(Storm), 空(Void).

As He turn Kushina front as she look at flames in Naruto's finger tips that cause her in horror of she recognize the jutsu that look like 'Gogyō Fūin (Five Element Seal)', but the Kanji letters its different.

As Naruto spoke. "Don't worry...this is my 'Kaizo Gogyo Fuin (Modified Five Element Seal)' I invented. Think you attend to use your Yin Chakra of Kyubi for this! DON'T YOU!" As he knelled down move his hand back as he unzip her vest and lift her shirt that where the seal is.

As Kushina plead. "Naruto...please! Don't do this...plea-Ugh!" Too late as Naruto thrust his hand on Kushina's seal as she unconscious, but as he remove his hand as the burn marks is steaming and as the markings on her seal appeared is surrounded in red spike chains circles surrounds on the seal. As he stood with a smirked and Naruto explained. "The Kaizo Gogyo Fuin is allowed to disconnect the Yin Chakra of the Kyubi that similar then the Normal Gogyo Fuin that is in you...that means you can't access the kyuubi''s chakra completely and...you can't unseal it with the Normal Gogyo Kaiin (Release) can do, but now as if you or your bastard husband and stinking toad sannin is attend to unseal my modified seal...and leaves your normal blue chakra for at least to spare." He finished.

As Naruto walk to his desk and push Minato on the side of his chair and then drop on the floor and as Minato turn his head look at Naruto and said. "If you don't give me the adoption papers, then I'll do it myself!" As Naruto open the drawers and he found the adoption paper and he grab the pen that Minato place and write the name, age, birthday and a signature and also a make a signature that thank to his adopted father on his mind that his father was the 6th Hokage that time and also he learn to copy the signature of Minato's and also took a stamp and punch it and took the copies for making a signatures of his fiance and his adopted daughter and then after that he walk towards the door and turn his head behind and said. "As I said before! You all STRANGER to me!" As look at Hitomi. "And also I'll deal with you as well." As move his head front and finished. "And one more thing...it's good thing I am not a candidate jinchuriki like your wife nor your daughter does." As that he open. "And lastly...you can't unseal your wife's seal, but it will backfired. And especially I will get my bounty, too." As that he went through and slam the door shut.

But with Silent as Tora and Neko ANBU step out in the shadows and also as Neko (Yugao) take her sensei to the Hospital and as Tora checked on their Hokage and his daughter for result from the Naruto's Haki.

As Tora ANBU turn his head stared at the door that Naruto left. "Man, I can't believe how much KI about this? And what was that?"

**==With Naruto outside the Office==**

Naruto punch the wall on the side hard that pissed him off of frustrating about the talk his former family demands for questioning and revoke the emancipation. "DAMN THEM TO HELL! That nerve! How do they think is, HUH!" Naruto said himself in rage.

'Sochi-chan, calm down!' Sakura calm her adopted son.

_'I know, kaa-san. They always cares! And they just don't get IT!'_

'She maybe right, Naruto. And some times just like Harugasaki himself before he became a better to his noble family...as now your former sister is like the reincarnate of his twin brother as well.' Zangetsu said.  


_'I see, so that's why they ignored Hagoromo-sama's acknowledge for everything just as they focus on his stupid twin brother.'_

'That's right, Yushi (Nephew), just like **Ōko Yushima **when he was a Soul Reaper at the time... as Kisuke-san told me Oko's combat skills were poor, causing him to feel that others looked down on him. When he eventually graduated...' Ichigo explained. **(AN: Think the event of ****Gotei 13 Invading Army arc)**

_'So he was like the Dead-last?'_

'Exactly! As I read the information? he was placed in the 10th Division. However, decades before Kageroza's uprising he was transferred to the 12th Division and S.R.D.I., because his superiors thought that, although he was not cut out to fight, he was smart and a hard worker, was better suited to working with the S.R.D.I.'

_'I see,'_

'And then He was the leader of 'Project Spearhead' that where he made 'Kon' and 'Nozomi' that time...' Ichigo exclaimed.

_'I see and what happens next?'_

Ichigo continue. 'Central 46 discontinued or terminate the project, leaving Yushima enraged, demanding an explanation. In an attempt to preserve his research, Yushima tossed the data on Mod Souls into the Dangai, and transferred some of his memories to Kageroza, the 2nd Mod Soul he had created, just as the Shinigami came to arrest him. This left him in a seemingly catatonic state. But now it's too late...as Kisuke-san told me that his on the prison cell facility aka 'The Maggot's Nest' that Kisuke was once as a Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, was once in charge of the Nest of Maggots before being promoted to Captain of the 12th Division before his banishment.'

_'Woah! So Kisuke was the one who developed gadgets and stuff?' _Naruto surprised_._

'Yeah but-Hmph!'

_'What is it?'_

'It seems you have company!' Ichigo said that cause Naruto suspicious. 'And it turns out that one of the Danzo guys?'

_'ROOT.'_

As Naruto stayed still in front but a shadow figure approaches him behind with a tanto is arm and then...

*CLANG*

A figure surprise and that Naruto blocked his tanto with his Left Gauntlet (I decide if he can manifested his Gauntlet of Azure Dragon when his on the mission and the bracelet form that only for public if he can use it for the state of emergency.) and his right hand with his hidden blade extract reach on it's throat, but as the figure reveal to be a ANBU wear uniform and also the Blank Mask with marking and a with 'Ne' stands it.

Naruto spoke. "So...what is Danzo-san doing for sending his 'Ne' to attend to assassinate me for no reasons?"

As the Ne ANBU spoke. "My apologized Kurosaki-san. But Danzo-sama was testing you for until upcoming Chunin Exams?"

"Very well." As Naruto retract his blade and said. "Next time...just tell him to notified me, okay! I'm a Clan head for Kami's sake."

ANBU nod for understand. And Naruto said. "So I take that what is he want from me...so here it is." As he took out a Dark Blue scroll on the utility belt (Naruto replace his White Obi Sash to Double Belt before they return in Wave), as unrolled and make a single hand-sign and also a 2 poof of smoke appeared in the scroll and it reveal to be a black cane with a hook shape handle and also look ball shape that look like the Standard Smoke Bomb as he grab the cane and pull out a blade that look the blade's hamon is straight line and sheath the blade in place and the the object and also he took out a small book and an extra storage scroll and seal those 2 objects and give it to the Root ANBU and took out a small paper and give it too.

"Here...this paper is an ingredients for that 'project' I was working on...it's success it's called the 'Flash Bomb', it's only a prototype tool; it blinds individuals. And that's his 'sword' that I was making is completely steel and endures tough sword and also you channel the blade with it" Naruto instructed and the Ne ANBU nod for understand. "And lastly...'A Deal, is a deal'. And also tell him that stay away from 'her'...it's my deal."

"Hai!" As Root ANBU replied and vanished with Shunshin.

That's that and walk straight to the Secretary's Desk for the adoption papers if Noriko can signed in.

**==At the Streets of Konoha==**

Walking through the crowded streets, Naruto's mind was running a hundred miles a minute. His Soul mother had gotten him some sealing scrolls which held his former mother's country that he send his clone to the Uzushio, but of both his former parents that he had held onto in trust so that they wouldn't be stolen from them. Naruto thanked his soul mother and then explained what happened to him in Nami. Before Minato and his family was naturally unconvinced of the whole ordeal – they may be ninja that could do extraordinary things, but even they had limits - until a seven foot tall Zangetsu appeared beside Naruto.

Even the ANBU had nearly jumped out of their hiding spots but they could not, if not for their training. The Zanpaktou explained everything he was able to tell the Kage. Minato's curiosity grew when the spirit spoke of reiryoku and that he had personally trained Naruto and Sakura in its uses while at Nami no Kuni. But Minato tried to tell him about reiryoku, but he explained and told him that only Naruto and Sakura can you that art. The Shocking Kage and his wife that shocking that reiryoku is similar then chakra. But only his former son and Sakura can use it then with a glared through his sunglasses to the spirit in disappointed expression, which was not kind enough. But lastly he demand for adoption forms for the little he adopted a child in Nami (Wave) and but Naruto forced him to demand the adoption forms and with that Naruto left the office before that. But since his wife told they meet a women name 'Yoruichi' that there is the connection between Naruto's uncle and a man name Kisuke? As Minato heard that name before. But he still pissed him off that his former parents still worried and cared, but they were careless. Soon the percent of his reputation is now 90.5% from Naruto's and Namikaze got 9.5%.

the usual smiles and surprised looks from other villagers praised and also they greet him, the Tokubetsu Genin made his way for some place to think. Unbeknownst to him, a tall man in dark green clothes, a bucket hat, and geta sandals watched him with a smirk.

_'So... This is Naruto, that Yoruichi-san talk about...and this will be interesting.'_

**==Training Ground 7==**

While normally for Naruto, the Hokage Monument was the place for him to clear his head, but at the present moment, he wanted to be nowhere near that place. So the second best place to think: squad 7's training grounds. But as he went to Kakashi that he could use their training grounds so he won't mind. Walking past the three log posts, he stopped near the small lake and let the serene blue slowly calm his senses. And also he bring the Elder Dragon Summoning Scroll. But he sighed.

_'Zangetsu-Jiji-'_

'You need not say anything, Naruto. What path you choose, I will follow gladly.' Zangetsu said.

_'Arigato. I know you have something to say, Hakuto, so go ahead and spit it out.'_

/_'While I am pissed off that it was your parents that how stupid about this foolish prophecy, I no longer have any grief with you anymore, King. You have proved that you're not a weak partner for me, so that's all I have to say on that.'_/ Hakuto suggested

_'Zangetsu, what is the Elder Summoning Scrolls like?'_

The old spirit was really the only person who knew about the Summoning Scroll better than anyone else. And now his curiosity was getting the best of him.

The spirit explained; 'When you summon a Dragon with the race of High Wyvern-class and Ancient-Class Dragon? You called out with names of all the Dragon-type Summons. for example Bahamut is a Ancient Elder-class Dragon but since the other Dragon Race respect him to be the Prime Summoning Dragon that's why Hagoromo can summon Bahamut every time for at least.'

Naruto nod for understand at the thought, he was glad he finally knows where all the mayhem came from. The spirit cleared his throat.

'Naruto, you should know besides your rare blood. You can also possessed powerful Kekkai Genkai. Hagoromo had one of them; 'The Rinnegan'. The other is the only Hollowfication I will ever respect among you humans. I learned of these from Hagoromo and your ancestor's memories of your clan.'

The blond raised an eyebrow, the only doujutsu the spirit respects? He knew the Zangetsu had an absolute hatred for the hollows; Like the Kyuubi had the hatred of the Uchiha's Sharingan. And proper could care less about the Byakugan of the Hyuuga Clan. Which left, his eyes went wide in realization.

/_'That's right King; the clan possesses 'his' eyes. But don't get any hair brained ideas. You're strong enough with Zangetsu and me in here.'_/

_'Why say that? I am content with both of you guys. Far as I am concerned Doujutsu's can be a bit overrated. But like you do respect The Rinnegan hands down over The Sharingan. Those are badass eyes…'_

The Hollow chuckled in approval. Granted surprised the boy would not go after the famed eyes of Kami. Proving again, Naruto Uzumaki is definitely one strange kid. As far as he has known, humans have only lusted for power, and The Rinnegan is one of the ultimate forms. Yet this blond brat chooses not to claim them? This boy is as interesting as his his reincarnation.

**_':I think you might to do something for me.:'_**

_'Kurama-san?'_ Naruto surprised about his father's biju

_**':I have been meaning to ask you - Did you seal the 'Yin' Chakra and then absorbs it from that red fiery women?:'**_

_'Oh yes! I didn't finished the explanation from that Fuinjutsu? There is another ability about the Kaizo __Gogyo Fuin? Is absorb piece of the Biju's Chakra I got when I use this jutsu.'_ Naruto explained.

The question caught three Hakuto, Kurama and even Zangetsu off guard. He wanted to restore the strenght of the Bijuu back to full power? While partially suspicious, the fox could tell Naruto was being genuine with his question, and the ancient demon sighed.

_**':There are a few ways, it is true, but your body is not strong enough to try any of them yet. Unless some fool puts a seal on you which has pure malice and 'Yin' chakra imbued into it to mimic the effect of my own, we will have to wait for now. But I'm sure your father will be in the land of the living in for no time.:'**_

Nodding in agreement, the sunset-blond returned to watching the calming waters. He could feel himself relax somewhat from all the information he's received from Jiji, though he knew it would take time for him to come to terms with everything. Or if he would ever forgive his father or not…

"You like you have a lot to deal with," a laid back voice said behind him.

Turning his head sharply, Naruto raised a visible eyebrow. There, standing by the wooden polls, was a tall lean built man with lightly-toned skin, wearing a dark green shirt and pants with Geta sandals and a bucket hat with white and green strips. Under the hat he could see the man's messy, almost pale blond hair, and his gray eyes shadowed by the brim. Over his shirt, he wore a hoari-like coat which is also dark green with white diamond symbols. In his hand was a normal walking cane. If Naruto had to guess, he was roughly the same age as Kakashi. But as his uncle told the description that was teh same man

"And I take you must be Kisuke?"

"Oh, you must have heard. I guess Ichigo told you already. I opened up my shop here a month ago. The name's Kisuke Urahara, at your service," the older blond said with odd goofy grin.

"Naruto Kurosaki. So, do you normally go out of your way to greet potential customers?"

"So... You taking his name, I see. Only those I like," the man replied before continuing in a lower tone, "Especially those with a Zanpaktou."

The younger blond's eyes widened. _'How the hell?'_

'Easy, squirt. He's cool, and his the person to continue your training.' Ichigo said.  


_'He does?'_

'Yeah!'

"You're trying to figure how I know you have a Zanpaktou right? How about I just show you."

His cane began glowing a crimson red, and Kisuke intoned, "**{Awaken! Benihime**!**}**"

Lifting up his arm, the crimson glow faded as a medium-sized ninjatou appeared in Kisuke's hand. The guard of the sword was inverted upwards, hugging close to the blade. At the end of guard sat a small red bow with an odd chain hanging down it. The very end of the hilt was slightly curved with a tassel flowing from the small breeze.

A calm smirk graced Kisuke's lips upon seeing the sheer shock in Naruto's eyes. "Now it's only fair I see yours right?"

Shaking his head, Naruto make half-seal and raised his arm, his palm opened towards the man.

In an instant, unseal his Zanpakuto on his palm Naruto but smoke fades revealing his Zanpaktou in hand. The smirk on the older blond never faded. In fact, it seemed to grow marginally wider.

_'So it is Zangetsu after all. Now then, let's see how good you are, Naruto.'_

"Well, since we went to all the trouble of summoning these two, you up for a friendly spar, Naruto-kun?" Kisuke asked, flinging the bait.

The younger orange-highlight blond's surprise was soon replaced by wide smirk.

"Let's go, Hat-and-Clogs! But first..." As he struck his Zanpakuto on the ground

As Naruto make a single hand hand sign and generates both reiatsu and chakra, and release a burst of reiatsu of barrier as it grow as size as a training grounds as a Two-way Invincible Barrier tags form a delta formation and also make the a exact copy of the Training grounds 7.

"...This will do,"

"I'm impressed." Kisuke admitted. As he turn his head to Kisuke and replied. "Thanks," as he grab Zangetsu. "So let's get started!"  
**  
==At Hokage's Office==**

As Minato rubbing his temples. Since the Argument with Naruto. Since it was the second time when he got collapse and faint. But right now, Neko bring his wife to his hospital for the Naruto's new Advance Gogyo Fuin that disable to link with the Yin-Kyuubi's Chakra but it turns out that they reported that Kushina's chakra coils is normal, but...it turns out that, that Naruto fuinjutsu he invented. But as for now...Naruto did invented Jutsus, by himself, unlike Minato he adjust the Hiraishin that was belong to Nidaime Hokage that he copy it when Hiruzan's time...

But as Hitomi stare at the view Konoha on the window. But after she got recovered from Naruto's **Haoshoku Haki** but Hitomi can't figure of what kind of KI is that? But since she secretly talk to Kurumi that without her father at time she tried to figured it out of what kind of KI is? It's like a jutsu or something.

_'Kurumi, what was that just now?'_ Hitomi asked.

_**':I don't know? It's just like Hagoromo-tousan was like that when he had the same level of Killing Instant like my brethen.:'**_ Kurumi said.

_'You sure?'_ Hitomi suggest._** ':I'm positive.:'**_ Vixen exclaimed.

_'What can you tell exactly of how did Nii-san was knock the 500 thugs back in Wave?'_ Hitomi asked.

_**':I think it's leviathan-san!:'**_ Kurumi answered.

_'Leviathan?'_ Hitomi confused.

_**':It's the name of the Sea King... OH NO!:'**_Kurumi realized.

_'What?' _Hitomi thought.

_**':I can't believe Naruto-kun was trained by Rayleigh!:'**_ Kurumi said in shocking expression.

_'Who's Rayleigh?'_

_**':That was previous life name, when he was-:'**_ Kurumi is about to say. _**':I can't tell you.:'**_

_'Why!'_

Kurumi sigh. _**':I can't tell you about this:'**_

_'How come?'_ Hitomi asked.

Kurumi answered. _**':Because... I give him a mental link.:'** _Hitomi exclaimed. _'You WHAT!?'_

_**':It's true, before your brother defeated me.:'**_

_'But...that means...'_

_**':Don't worry, it only notify if you gone crazy to use my chakra:'**_ Kurumi said as Hitomi sigh of relief. _'I thought he can read my mind like Ino or her Clan.'_

_**':Yeah, I guess about-:'**_ As interrupted.

_'Kurumi! You talk to much!'_ A voice came

As the vixen and redhead surprised 'Eep-' that they heard Naruto's voice.

_'Nii-san!'_ Hitomi thought.

_'Kurumi, what did I tell you!?'_ Naruto warned. _**':I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I only tell her a few explanation, honest!:'**_ Kurumi protested.

_'Good, and don't tell her everything!'_ Naruto said calmly as he cut the link. As Kurumi sighed for relief if she not cause Naruto to do so, but if Demon Vixen tell her everything...who knows what he attend.

_**':Well Hitomi, I better get some rest, or some same old boring stuff.:'**_

_'Yeah, I guess your right, I will talk to you later.'_

Now with Hitomi cut their link and look at her depressed father but now his been like that since 8 years past. But his been think of what kind of KI that Naruto did.

"Tou-san." Hitomi called.

With Minato respond. "Yes, mesume?"

"What was that just now? What did Nii-san did to Kaa-san's Seal?"

Minato replied to her daughter. "Well, he said it's called Kaizo Gogyo Fuin, it was similar then the Original Gogyo Fuin, it only disrupts your kaa-san's seal, but then again as he said even the normal Gogyo Kaiin to released that cause backfired. But it also it tamper with the Seal of the Yin-Kyuubi's chakra. I didn't know Naruto invented jutsus on his own." He explained.

"I see...but what about the Killing Instant?" Hitomi asked.

"I still don't know? I felt the same thing."

Hitomi surprised. "You felt it before?" She asked and her father nod. "Yes, before he take another D-Rank Mission on his own for demands for another Mission, and also I take his taking 'Painting the Fence' Mission. But it turns out that I called everyone leave the briefing for a minute for I called them. And then he yelled in rage, but I felt a surge of KI for his demands, but I couldn't resist it, before I told your mother for not provoke him for demands,"

"I see, before Nii-san told us about Bankai, and also kaa-san did provoke him." Hitomi comment.

Minato exclaimed. "Oh, so that's why, well," As he look at the view of the village with his daughter.

"What we going to do..." Minato suggested.

Hitomi sighed and that caught in her attention and saw a dust smoke. "Tou-san! There's some smoke that came from the Training Grounds 7!"

Minato eyes widen and look at his daughter and look at the window. "Why's everyone didn't see it?"

"I don't know tou-san," Hitomi didn't know.

As Minato stood his chair and snapped his fingers and called his ANBU Neko and Tora appeared.

"We better investigate at the Training Grounds 7, now!" Minato said.

"Hai!"

**==Back the Training Ground==**

Back at the Grounds, the place was littered with medium to large craters by the two men having their 'spar'. Naruto would say one thing about this guy. Kisuke may be as strange as Kakashi, but was far more serious when it came to fighting. It was obvious to the younger blond this guy was going only 'just' easy on him.

The young Genin shunpo'ed out of the way to avoid a horizontal slash that could have decapitated him. Appearing mid-air reiryoku buzzed around his sword as he raised it above his head.

"**‡Getsuga Tensho!‡**"

"**‡Nake, Benihime!‡** (_Sing/Scream, Crimson Princess_)"

As Naruto slashes downwards with a beam of blue reiryoku, Kisuke responded with a blast of crimson reiryoku, sounding like a firecracker as he swung his blade. The energies collided with an intense explosion, Naruto was forced Shunpo back to the ground and cover his face while Kisuke just held his hat in place.

The older blond smirked as the blast faded. Looking ahead of him, he saw Naruto holding Zangetsu with both hands while trying to catch his breath. Naruto's Shihakusho and coat was covered with cuts everywhere while Kisuke's had none. But...his attire is adjust by seals to repaired it.

"Not bad! Normally, someone could usually only last ten minutes with me. But you're doing well for yourself," Kisuke complimented with an oddly warm smile.

Though serious, Naruto could not help but smirk in response. It was nice being shown some gratitude for his hard work. However, before they could continue, the Hokage appeared in with his daughter, while Tora and Neko appeared on either side of Kisuke with kunai drawn. The sunset blond looked at them in obvious confusion while the younger looked at the back of his Minato with a annoying expression.

"What did you want!"

As Hitomi cowardly behind her father and Minato look the person wearing Hat. "I remember you, Kisuke Urahara. You're the man with the new shop in town, correct?" Minato said seriously.

Kisuke grinned in a care-free manner, flipped open his fan and began fanning himself a little. "That is correct! 'The Urahara Shop', with all essential needs for everyone from your average civilian to your Anbu commander! If it isn't bought from Urahara, you're buying crap!"

Naruto and his adopted parents on his mind sweat-dropped and thought, _'seriously? He's really advertising this now? And what's up with the slogan?'_

"Okaaaaaay. Be that as it may, what is your reason for attacking one of my Ninja?" MInato asked.

The older blond blinked and then pointed to himself. "Uh, I wasn't attacking your ninja, Hokage-Sama."

"We were only sparring, Minato-san," Naruto finished with a cold expression.

As Kisuke look at Naruto with a cold face and then turn to Minato and his daughter with a afraid expression. _'So...this is his former father and his twin sister of what the rumors about...they DID ignored Naruto, so that's who Old man Yama ordered me not to trained this girl.'_ As he stared at Hitomi.

"Sparring! You look like you been fighting Zabuza, Nii-san! And you turned the training field into a war zone in the process!" Hitomi yelled in outburst.

"It's not you DAMN Business!" Naruto furious that cause Hitomi freak out and ran behind her father and as Kisuke took out his fan popped out and cover his mouth with his zanpakuto on his right hand.

_'And also...that's the reason when he had an argue with his former parents as Yoruichi-san reported.'_ Kisuke thought calmly.

But as Minato tried to argue but as turn his head to Kisuke and also he notice a sword on his hand.

As Naruto step in and spoke. "Don't bother interrogated. We were just testing each other. I mean, he has Zanpaktou like me!"

MInato and Hitomi widened his eyes when Kisuke showed his sword turning back into a cane, the care-free smile still there as he fanned himself. "**Benihime** - 'The Red Princess'. She is quite a handful, but she's always been faithful to me."

Everyone heard a 'Humph' as a very beautiful woman appeared beside Kisuke. She was average height with an hour-glass figure, wearing an elegant red and gold royal-like kimono. Her crimson red hair like Kushina, trailed down to her ankles in low twin pony-tails. Her skin glowed with a light tan to it, her face an oval shape as her piercing red eyes glared at Urahara. "So says the man who flirts around with 'that' woman. Why I put up with you, I will never know."

"Oh, don't be like that. You know I love you, 'Hime'," Kisuke smiled looking at none other than his Zanpaktou.

The spirit narrowed her eyes at her wielder then crossed her arms under her medium-sized chest. "Yes, I heard that last time. And you have not made it up to me yet, Kisuke-kun."

Meanwhile, the Hokage, Hitomi, and Anbu were standing there minus Naruto; all dumbfounded by the small argument going on, until Minato decided to break it up and gave a small cough to get their attention.

"And who are you, young lady?" Minato asked neutral.

"Where are my manners? This is Benihime," Kisuke says pleasantly.

The sword-spirit gazed at everyone that was gawking at her - minus Kisuke and Naruto, the former still smiling without a care in the world while the latter just rubbed his temples. Her eyes soon zoomed in on Naruto, and she walked over in front of him. Both stared at each other calmly before Benihime smirked playfully.

"Who would have guessed old Zangetsu would be chosen? Quite impressive, young man," She complimented the younger blond.

"Uh, thank you," Naruto replied, not sure how to react. "And also Sode no Shirayuki as well."

"Oh...do Yuki-Onma was chosen, after all." Benihime said.

"That's right, she's at home, and also I have a good life." Naruto complained.

She leaned down a little until her face close to his. "And quite a looker too. If I was not tied to Kisuke-kun, I would have claimed you myself," Benihime cooed, her hands twitching towards on his cheeks.

Naruto's aforementioned cheeks turned bright red. Was this Zanpaktou flirting with him!? The younger blond looked surprised while Benihime just smirked.

"Well, as you know...? I already taken, and also I have a daughter after all." Naruto said.

"Oh, I see, are we? Good. Best to tell her to keep an eye on your boyfriend and your daughter before someone claims him themselves."

"Right, I'll do that." Naruto replied.

Leaning back, she laughed on how flustered the he were. Hearing Kisuke clear his throat, she sighed. She then just smiled and vanished.

"As I said, she is a handful." Kisuke admitted.

"That's putting it mildly," Naruto Jr, Naruto Sr and Sakura on his mind, muttered at the same time. As Ichigo muttered. 'You still never change, Kisuke.'

The Kage soon refocused himself. "So then what was the point of this endeavor?"

"To see how far Naruto has come with his Zanjutsu training. Not to mention how impressed I am with his Shunpo. You're a high-expert, bordering master - not bad in just under a month," Kisuke said as he eyed Naruto with a grin.

"Amazing what a few shadows can do," Naruto remarked cryptically with a smile.

Kisuke raised an invisible eyebrow while Minato and Hitomi was curious. Only his former son could come up with a method to use the Kage Bunshin to boost his skills up to such a degree. While of course he knew the dangers of using the Jutsu in such a way, his adopted parents on his mind was still proud of Naruto to come so far in such a short time. Zangetsu really was the prayer he was hoping for his grandson.

"Well then, will you listen to my proposal?"

Everyone gazed over at the older blond. "You see, with your permission, Hokage-Sama, I would like to teach Naruto and Sakura in the arts of Zanjutsu and Hakuda."

"Why do you want to train Nii-san and Sakura," Hitomi asked, completely surprised.

"For whatever reason, his reiryoku is pretty immense, and when it does fully, you will need a good teacher to learn everything or improved, like Kidō, Shunpo, and many other skills. Believe me when I say, there are elements out there who will hunt you down for it and eat you alive if you're not ready for them."

The red hair Genin were literally floored. Now she knew Sakura was becoming something like Naruto?! At least someone is willing to train them both. However, Minato and the Anbu were far from convinced.

"And how do I know this is not some ploy to kidnap Naruto nor Sakura?" Minato bluntly asked.

"Well, if you feel you must, why not come to see me train these two?" Kisuke shot back, never losing his grin. And turn his head to Hitomi. "But, I also I refuse to teach your daughter too."

Looking over at his ex-son, older blond kage exclaimed expressions. Naruto glared at him, but this is Naruto's business not Minato for not letting Kisuke train them.

Sighing, he looked back to former and nodded. As the Kurosaki Head nod back, to which Kisuke remained silent.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs." Naruto called.

"Yes," Kisuke respond.

"I was wondering, did you have what Yoruichi-san asked?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kisuke smirked that what he meant. "Yes, it's in my shop," As he took a slip of paper and give to Naruto. "This is the directions of my shop, better not missed it~." with his true neutral smirked.

As the man left, promising them he would have something ready for them when they finally came, as Naruto made a single hand-sign to dispelled the barrier and the tag returns to its owner. And that cause Minato, Hitomi and the ANBU surprised of how much colladable damage on the Training grounds.

Naruto spoke. "Well, I better get going," As took out a scroll on his hakama pocket and toss it to Neko as she caught it and said. "This is your new kenjutsu I've learned, and also it's a good one." he explained.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Neko/Yugao replied.

Naruto nodded and shunpo'd to heading home.

As Minato and Hitomi saw the result of the damage, all the trees were cut down completely, the fields were cracked crater and wide opening, and they could not believe it.

_'I've create a 'Monster' when we shunned Naruto.'_ Minato feared expression. _'So far.'_

Hitomi couldn't who did she witnessed, all the years in training but her brother did surpassed her parents and herself. _'I don't believe it, I tried so hard to be better.'_

**==Time Skipped - Next Morning==**

The ringing of the alarm clock nearly sent Naruto flying off the bed, and his fist hit the damnable machine, sending it into the wall and breaking it instantly. Grumbling, the blond slowly sat up as dawn's light shined through his window. It'd been four days since meeting Kisuke Urahara, and today was the day for him and Sakura to be trained by him. But since Naruto told Sakura that Kisuke will be training them, so as they asked Haku or any former Mizu-nin for babysit Noriko for part time, or take her to...her grandparents place, lol.

_'There will be retribution for that one Teme!'_

/_'Could eat him and save you the trouble,'_/ Hakuto yawns.

_'Don't tempt me… Morning Zangetsu-Jiji, mina!'_

'Good morning Naruto, you better get prepared for today.' Zangetsu said.

'Yo, musuko(son),' Senior greeted along with his wife. 'Morning, sochi-chan, who was your sleep,' Sakura-yuki greet. Then follow with orange hair. 'Morning Naruto,' Ichigo said.

/_'Morning, runt,'_/ Hichigo said.

'Morning botchan (son),' Soul Kushina greet.

He then grinned as he got out of bed with feeling a bit groggy... After grabbing a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he settled in for some breakfast. Since he thankfully had cleaned it last night, he put on his Shihakusho,

gauntlet and manifest gauntlet that from the bracelet and greaves with shinobi sandals, with his kunai and shuriken holsters on his belt. He finally did get used to having it there instead of his leg before that. Finishing the look, his Hitai-ate was now on his left bicep and lastly grab his haori and went to the dining room.

When he got there, he saw adopted daughter Noriko eating and Sakura already eating breakfast. They turned to him. "Ohayo, papa!" Noriko greeted.

"Ohayo, mesume." Naruto greet back as he ruffled her hair and causing her to giggle.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura started, "breakfast is ready."

Naruto nodded tiredly. "Yeah, thanks." He sat down on a seat and took a plate of the breakfast, bacon and eggs. Once he took a bite, all tiredness left him and he wolfed down the food. Once he finished, he said, "You made this? It's great!"

Sakura went pink at the praise and raised a hand. "Yes, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and ran over to hug her. "That was a good breakfast, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed at the contact.

Naruto let go and scratched the back of this head. "Sorry, got carried away. Anyway, thanks for the breakfast, Sakura-chan." He put down his arm. "See ya!"

"Have a good day papa!"

"Thanks, and I'll be back soon little one!" As said and He left the house.

Sode no Shirayuki smiled at Sakura. 'See? I told you that he would like your cooking Sakura-sama'

_'Yeah, I better thank Sakurayuki-shishou about that and also what she called herself in nickname.'_

**==Streets of Konoha Last day for the Chunin Exams coming up==**

He sighed contentedly when he was walking towards the Hokage Tower. _'Damn,__ who knew that Sakura-chan could cook such a good meal…and it was breakfast! I can't imagine what lunch and dinner would be like.'_

'Now, now, Naruto, no need to hog her cooking for yourself.' Naruto Sr. reminded.'And besides I remember the time when Sakura cook breakfast for me.'

_'Oh…Really.'_

'Anyway, Leviathan wanted to teach you whenever you're free…or, rather, he might force you to train with him. In any case, you might as well start training with him once you get home.'

_'Alright.'_

**==At Konoha's Main Gate==**

The Chunin-guards were having a busy day. The Chunin-exams were coming up, and Genin from all over the elemental continent were heading to Konoha to participate, and because of that there was a lot of extra work for the gate-guards. Yet another team was heading towards the gates of Konoha. But this was from Kumogakure, the first one they'd seen so far. But since the rumor about Naruto's actions that he save the Uchiha and Hyuga Heiress, but it turns out the that Kumo-nin is a fake that turns out his working with the bandits who sold children to the Shinobi Villages?

"KAMI OMOI! YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING TO DIE!" a voice sounded from the forest-line making the guards winces. They turned to look where the god-awful voice came from. It was a dark-skinned Kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She looked to be around thirteen or fourteen. She was wearing a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges and a flak jacket in Kumo style, two simple yellow earrings and fishnet stockings. To finish it off she had thigh-high boots with white soles and she wore her hitai-ate as a bandanna. It didn't take long for the guards to conclude that the team coming was from Kumo. They frowned; Kumo and Konoha had severed all but the most basic communication lines, after Kumo had used what was supposed to be a peace-treaty to attempt a kidnap on the Hyuuga and Uchiha heiress. But it turns out the message from Konoha was turns out is a fake, so they are still allies...I think.

"But Karui, what if Kono-" Omoi tried

"NO!" she yelled at him before slamming him on top of the head. Even if he was from Kumo, the guards couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor guy. He had just as dark skin as his teammate, and looked to be the same age, but he had short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes that curved slightly upwards. He was wearing a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, red bandage as hand guards, shin guards Kumogakure style and a black hitai-ate. He also seemed to have a thing for lollipops, as he had just finished one, but it was replaced within a second.

"Would you two _please _calm down! We are representing Kumogakure, and Konoha and Kumo has exactly been best friends the last few years" a third voice sounded, drawing the guard's eyes away from the bickering couple. Their mouths instantly watered; behind the two dark skinned shinobi were standing what they only could describe as beautiful. It was another girl, probably around sixteen or so. She had long, straight, blond hair, close to the color of the Yamanaka's hair. It was bound with tight bandages in a ponytail, before falling free to around her waist. She was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, both of which had cloud-like designs on them. Around her hands were purple fingerless gloves, and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. Around her arms and legs she wore bandages, and around her waist a red belt. Around her forehead, keeping her hair from falling into her face, she wore the Kumo hitai-ate.

"Yugito is right you know" a fourth voice sounded. The team was finally together "Raikage-Sama has sent us here to make the relation between our villages better. Whether Konoha wants to acknowledge it or not, the Fake Hyuuga-Uchiha incident wasn't on his orders, though I can't blame them that they don't believe it. I mean It was the bandits fault. If it had been the other way around I can't say we would have reacted as well as they did. So you guys are not only here as participants in the Chunin exams, but also diplomats."

The guards had all but forgotten Yugito now. The last member of the Kumo team seemed to be as old as Yugito. She had fair skin and tall of stature, with lots of curves, especially her breasts. She had blue eyes and straight blond her, framing her face with a shorter cut in the back, and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a very low-cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand-guards, high boots and what the guards guessed to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket, that only covered her stomach, not very different that a girdle.

"Yes, yes Samui" Karui answered with a dismissive wave "I know that you have already taken the exam and all, but I can't understand why Bee-sensei couldn't come himself"

"Because of Yugito. I mean, try to imagine two of her kind, no offence to you Yugito, in a foreign village. Add to it that Konoha also has its own, I mean, what if they all lost control, and they wiped Konoha from the map. The other villages would demand them executed, and we wouldn't have a choice, and then there would be another big War, since Hi no Kuni would be unprotected, and then-"

"Gah! I get it already!" Karui cried out

"You two, stop it now! Act more cool, more like a shinobi of Kumo!" she said to them before going over to the booth and handed over the passports. She quickly got them back, and took her team to downtown Konoha, where they would be staying. "And also we could find the Konoha's Moon Slayer and Black Savior for what the rumors we heard."

As the rest of the Kumo Team agreed.

**==Half an hour later==**

Now there's another team was heading towards the gates of Konoha. But this was from Nadeshiko Village from the Land of Water, the first one they'd seen so far. But the Chunin guards saw 3 kunoichi along with a tall brown hair women but they heard a Village populates Kunoichi only. but one is black hair in the center, on the right was a brown hair women and the lastly left is light brown.

As the brunette spoke. "We almost to the Konoha for the search of the 'Rumors of the Black Savior and the Moon Slayer.'?"

"That's right, Chiaki. We better competing the Chunin Exams, for negotiate." light brunette said.

"Your right, Tsukiumi? As our leader made promise with Jiraiya-sama for challenge his disciple, when Shizuka-sama is willing to made a good fight." Chiaki said.

"That right, as long as we will fulfilled Ojou-sama's Wish." Shizuka declared.

**==Hokage's Tower - Jonin Assembly Hall==**_  
_

He entered the tower and went towards the Hokage's room. When he entered, he saw various jonin senseis staring at him in confusion and the Yodaime Hokage smile a little and Sandaime smiling at him and as Naruto with a emotionless face. Plus as he saw Zabuza is now part of the Leaf, now.

"Ah, Naruto, you're right on time." He said. "We're just about to start the meeting about the Chuunin Exams."

'Oh, is it the start of the Chuunin exams already?'Naruto Sr. asked. 'Damn, time must be flowing faster than I thought.'

'Well, it seems we have to further enhance and hurry our training with Naruto.' Zangetsu suggested.

Kurama nodded. _**':Seconded, he still has much to learn.:'**_

Hollow Naruto aka Hakuto butted him. /_'Pardon my interference; however, I believe the partner still needs to learn my control hollows' powers if he needs some time to extended it as possible_**_._**_'_/

**_[So am I! I could have him to improved his Haki.]_ **Leviathan said.**  
**

_**':Oh, with all means, do so…we will follow after you finish teaching him.:'**_

/_'Very well.'_/

"Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked and replaced with surprised expression. "Ah! It's coming this month."

"Yes and we were just waiting for the last team to arrive…yours."

A jonin asked, "Pardon my interruption, Hokage-sama, but isn't he only a genin? Where is his jonin sensei?"

Sandaime smirked and jump in. "Well, the number of genins that graduated is off, there was two extra. So, I decided to choose which kind of team will be better, a five-man team, consisting one jonin and four genin, or a two-man team, with the extra genin as the only 2 members. Howe-"

"That's absurd, Hokage-sama!" Another jonin objected. "You can't mean that you would have a genin in a two-man team! That would be suicidal!"

The Former Sandaime looked at him and glared. "I wasn't done…"

The jonin gulped and apologized.

"Anyway, I decided against having a two-man team consisting of a genin, however, Naruto-kun here managed to come here and request it. So, I decided to test them in secret to see if they is worthy of being in one. I held back most of my power against him and he managed to knock me unconscious." That shocked the jonin. "When I woke up, I immediately get him to his two-man team. And also before Kushina and Kakashi test their teamwork too."

Whispers broke through the tense silence. "Damn, they managed to knock the Sandaime-sama…even when they held back most of their power."

"Not even our Yondaime-sama could do that much."

"And also he has his name on the 'Bingo Book'." Asume announced.

That causing the jonin surprised that a young genin has his name on the Bingo on such a young age.

Naruto Sr. huffed. 'Hmph, well, I have training from my hollow, my zanpakuto spirit, a substitute soul reaper, and a super-powerful father and mother.' Naruto and the other tenants snickered. 'It's NOT funny!'That just made them laugh more.

"At any rate, the teams are complete." The Sandaime said. Naruto nodded and walked with the other jonins. "Alright, now who believes that their team is ready for it?"

Most jonin requested their own teams for the chuunin exams, although some just wanted it to get out of team work. The remaining didn't think that their team is good enough.

"And also he is a Tokubetsu Genin, that I made a new Ranking System." Hiruzen announced. "And he is the 1st Genin to earned the title." He added.

That cause the Jonins minus the jonin sensei of 7, 8, 9 and 10 surprised about the 2-man team but also there a rumor that Zabuza was there with a full leaf shinobi uniform.

Finally, only Kakashi's and Kushina's, Kurenai's, Asuma's and Naruto's team remains.

Kakashi stepped forward. "I, Hatake Kakashi and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, jonin senseis of Team 7, hereby nominate my team for the Chuunin Exams."

Kurenai followed. "I, Yuuhi Kurenai, jonin sensei of Team 8, hereby nominate my team for the Chuunin Exams."

Asuma came after. "I, Sarutobi Asuma, jonin of Team 10, hereby nominate my team for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto finally walked up. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, the Squad Leader of Team 11 aka the Gotei Squad, nominate myself**,** Sakura and the new addition of my team is Haku Yuki-Momochi for the exams."

Everyone surprise that a Yuki survivor it turns out the was the adopted son of Zabuza Momochi and also they heard they live on penthouse same a Naruto are now neighbors and also the employers of Naruto's shop as well. But with Zabuza with a smirk on his face.

When Naruto went back to the ranks, Iruka stood up. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but don't you think that you're thinking too highly of your genin, even yourself, Naruto?"

Kakashi frowned. "What are you getting at, Iruka?"

Naruto replied, "I think he means that he doesn't think that we genin are good enough for the Chuunin Exams."

Kakashi said, "You lost custody over them the moment they graduated, chuunin. You no longer have any charge over them." Iruka, however, wasn't going to give up.

"But-" He started to say, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Come on, Iruka-sensei, we can handle ourselves. After all, you were responsible for helping us get to where we were." Naruto said.

Iruka smiled proudly at him. "Well, if you say so, Naruto, then, maybe, I will let you go."

"Anytime, sensei." Naruto replied and as his head hit him for forgot and he look the rest of the jonins. "If any tell the genins prepared for the Chunin Exams? Come to my shop? I got tons of tools for ready for upcoming." He added stated/announced and cause the jonin surprised again for the 'Kuro Kyūseishu' has a Ninja Shop as the rumors are true that he sells swords and armors and many more.

The Minato coughed to get the attention of the occupants. "As…touching as this may seem, I am going to hand out forms to each of you to give your genin students. You are dismissed." Everyone left the room, with Naruto and Kushina leaving last. Minato looked to Naruto and said, "Naruto, Here's the forms and the other give it to Sakura-san and Haku-san?" As the Hokage took out the forms and take it to his former son.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Yodaime-sama?" As grab the forms, then his eyes still emotionless when Minato or Kushina didn't see the opening. "Well, I better to get going…"

"Wait a minute Naruto-kun!" Sandaime called.

As Naruto stopped a moment look at the Sandaime and said. "What is it, Sandaime-jiji?"

"So, I heard you got yourself a new teammate add to your squad, right?"

Naruto smile. "Yup, he will be part of my team during the Wave mission and also I got my name in bingo book, correct?"

Sandaime smiled. "Yes, you are famous from that book and now they gonna have your head for see if you are all pretty well, and good luck." He said.

As the rest of the jonin shocked. A genin about the young age how famous for having his name in the Bingo Book.

Naruto nodded and they all disappeared swirls of leaves and his shunpo or flash step away, leaving Minato and Kushina...but with a sigh of belief of Naruto's mood.

_'What are we going to do?'_

**==With Naruto and Sakura at Haruno Residence==**

Naruto and Sakura were at the Haruno Residence looking through the clothes in Sakura's closet. Since she was living with her parents Sakura only occupied one room, so before they greet them when they got in. But before Naruto decided to make a detour to go see clerk or his Jiji and check if his bounty money had come in yet. He obtained the bounty from the clerk if he went by himself, despite that fact that it was clearly HIS money. But he got them already.

Sakura was changing in her room as Naruto looked around outside, Naruto change his Shihakusho is now was wearing black vest and with an blue lining, and sweat pants with sandals, and long black trousers, also with wrap up sandals. **(AN: I decide having Yoh Asakura's Battle Uniform in Shaman King.)** And he still wearing his White Haori coat and bracelet form of his gauntlet along with his hidden blade. The male kurosaki frowned at the house. sure it was medium and luxerious but it didn't feel like a home, everything was so untouched and slate-like, it felt more like a hotel room.

Naruto's thoughts were pushed away when Sakura came out of her room wearing a red sundress with the white circle on her right chest, it had a black strap arcross the middle with a silver buckle. The dress showed a little bit of cleavage but it was modest, it also stopped at mid-thigh and showed off her long and slender legs. Sakura looked like a little angel that Naruto just wanted to hug and kiss.

Sakura blushed a little under Naruto's intense gaze. "W-What do you think...?"

Naruto smiled at her before he hugged her close to him. "You look absolutely stunning Saku-chan."

Sakura smiled against his chest and hugged Naruto back. Sakua broke the hug after a few minutes and happily dragged Naruto into the streets. "Come on Naru-kun, lets go!"

**==At the Streets of Konoha==**

Naruto smiled before he ran after her. The two of them ran through the streets of Konoha, catching the attention on many people on the way. The older adults would smile at the scene of the young lovely couple, but since they heard the rumors from the academy before, they looked very happy together. The younger generation would look at Naruto and Sakura with jealousy, the girls would envy Sakura for catching such a hunk and the guys would glare at Naruto for taking the lavender-rosette haired beauty. But since Naruto asked Haku to babysit Noriko until they got back.

Sakura ignored all the looks she was getting and just enjoyed the feeling of walking with Naruto in public as a couple, her assumption was correct. Naruto on the other hand was also enjoying himself, but he was glaring at all the men looking at Sakura and sent each of them a blast of killer intent or using his Haoshoku Haki to knock the men faint, but he can't use it in full force because it will harm innocents, making most of them pale with fear and back off. **(AN: Just like Shanks in One Piece that he knock White-beard's men when he was surrounded and also he save luffy from the Sea King by blast him with his Haki.)**

Naruto was satisfied when the guys all looked away from Sakura if they don't want to be their next victim and looked over at his girlfriend. "So what do you want to do Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled at him brighter than she had ever been. "I don't really care Naru-kun, I just like to spend time with you..."

Naruto smiled back and kissed the top of her head. "Then want to just walk around the village...?"

Sakura nodded happily with a small giggle and this made Naruto's very happy inside. This was the true Sakura, the sweet girl that had a big heart and talented Kunoichi that had the will to protect her precious people and home. Naruto knew since his former parents made a arrange marriage, but he was very angry at his ex-parents about their lies to his future in-laws, if they shouldn't trained Naruto instead his twin sister, then Sakura would have always been like this...so full of life and true.

Naruto and Sakura walked together for a long time, they didn't need to go to any special restaurants of any fancy romantic scene...all they need was each other, the presence of their loved one made everything so much better and happy. They would talk about everything they came across, laughing easily about any joke, sharing some snacks they bought along the way...

Sakuri entangle her fingers with Naruto's as she held his arm close to her chest. The girl can't remember that last time she was so happy and free, Naruto made her so relaxed and carefree, she could finally live her true life after so long. Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked and smile up at him. "I love you Naru-kun..."

Naruto smiled down at the happy girl and squeezed her small hand tenderly. "I love you too..."

As they walk to the alley section as they did not notice that a hinata-like stalking Hitomi were she saw the couple during they out in public with jealousy. _'I still can't believe it...after all those years but I still tried to talk to him.'_

"So, we attend to taking the Chunin Exams?" Sakura asked.

That cause Hitomi attention of she heard the up-coming Chunin Exam starts. _'The Chunin Exam...? That's right! It's coming up this month.'_

"That's right, hime? We were prepared for anything for upcoming exams."

"Yeah, let's hope we can tell Haku-san for prepared anytime." Sakura comment.

"Yeah...let's get training shall we." Naruto said.

As Naruto and Sakura were walking around when suddenly, Naruto stopped and sighed before turning around. Sadly for them, their romantic walk was interupted when they walked into an alleyway where there was a ridiculous looking rock tryng to camoflouge itself to the fence. Naruto sighed as Sakura was annoyed, she did not want their date to end here.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she was wondering why her soon-to-be-fiance was sighing for.

"Konohamaru, you are not going to fool me with that disguise, a rock doesn't have any holes, dumbass." Naruto said he saw spotted the boy and his friends hiding under a box, following them. Smoke comes out and then Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon come out.

"Heh, you're good boss, just what I expect from my rival." Called out Konohamaru as the box exploded into smoke. Three different sets of coughing were heard.

"Udon, you used too much *Cough* gunpowder." Called out a female voice. When the smoke cleared it revealed three small kids wearing same kimono but different color that looked a lot like Naruto's.

As Naruto meet Konohamaru before the Ninja picture registration? Naruto never talk to Minato for some time since he avoided his question and he left also Konohamaru was attend to 'assassinated' him for embarrassing act that attend to 'kill' Minato to take over the Hokage's position but failed, as Sandaime's grandson pointed at him that he was responsible to tripped him and he told that he was tripped himself with his scarf but seeing told that Ebisu went around.

But seeing none other than the youngest Sarutobi he befriended the day after joining Team 11. Konohamaru, while they had an odd first meeting. When learning at encountering Ebisu, who is the young Sarutobi's sensei, it came clear Naruto should try to help the boy. That along with pissing off the stiff ass Jounin. For Kami's sake who is that overly serious? And also he trained Naruto in secret and told him that advised that he quote 'there is no shortcut to became a Hokage. Is to you need to prove yourself and trained harder to became the Hokage and also you can praised you reputation.' But then as Konohamaru understand for the words from Naruto's advised.

As Ebisu came around and also told him to refuse to trained Naruto as Konohamaru also refuse to listen of

kind of Jonin is attended to trained him to make a shortcut to be a Hokage, but Naruto told him that Ebisu forced

Konohamaru his training but then as he mocked Ebisu for ruined his existence by killing him on purposed and Ebisu attend to fight him with a quick victory by Naruto? His using Shunpo front of him and performs multiple extremely fast strikes, causing aggravated damage Ebizu's body using **Sandobaggu Bīto** (_Sandbag Beat_) in high speed followed with **Sokotsu **(Double Bond) that knock Ebisu on his face and stomach. As Konohamaru was amazingly impressed by knocked Ebisu without breaking a sweat. And that's how considered Naruto as a brother-figured. And lastly Naruto will teach his little brother about Bojutsu like the other Sarutobi Clan does. And even he give him a first Bo staff, so the Sarutobi Clan was amazed of Naruto's skills, each clan member will talk to him if they have time. And lastly before he left as he arrange his scarf into Byakuya-style.

That and his new friend needed a change in clothes. Though wearing a Shihakusho like him with his scarf was an interesting sight. Running into the ground the Genin and sword-spirit see also Moegi and Udon with the Sarutobi boy. Like Konohamaru, both want to be Shinobi as well as look up to Naruto. As naturally they wear the same thing as he does, though Moegi being a girl wears a red ribbon with her Shihakusho.

"Konoha's future Hokage and ninja superstar, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru introduce.

"Konoha's sexy kunoichi, Moegi!" Moegi said.

"And the one who is a master of the numbers, Udon!" Udon said, finishing the trio's entrance.

"Sakura-chan, I present you the beansprout trio." Naruto said as he pointed to the trio.

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" The three children aka Konohamaru Corp yelled back but to no avail as Naruto whistled as if he didn't do anything.

"Wow, how cute." Sakura said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey boss is she your, you know" Konohamaru asked Naruto as he pointed to Sakura, wiggling his pinkie finger, "Girlfriend?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes it is Konohamaru? We been engaged some time ago."

"Really!" Konohamaru and his corp. As Moegi looked at Sakura of how beautiful she is? But her hair has lavender highlight tips, body and face is so radiant and prettier.

Moegi as her eyes sparkled. "You look pretty Nee-chan." She curious look at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at the girl and patted her head "Thank you Moegi-chan." replied calmy.

Konohamaru walked up to Sayuri. "Hey Sakura-nee, are you a Kunoichi?"

Sakura chuckled before looking back at Naruto, she satisfied when she saw her lover rubbing his back on his neck with his head to the side. Sakura smiled down at Konohamaru, "Yes I'm a Kunoichi, and also I'm under training with Naruto-kun..." Konohamaru was less interested now but was still happy that his brother found a girlfriend, that means she might be his sister sometime in the future.

"And also you attend to married her in illegal?" Udon asked.

"Yup, I have a adopted daughter is about the same age as you three." Naruto explained.

"Really?!" Konohamaru corp exclaimed.

"Yes, and thank you." Sakura said, "You can play with her in Naruto-kun's shop or his penthouse. And also I'll attending take her to the Ninja Academy. If we trained her."

Konohamaru and his friends went awe of having a adopted daughter from the outside Konoha was amazed them and now they have a new playmate and a new friend to play with.

"Hey Boss!"

"What's up," Naruto asks.

"You forget already boss. You promise to play with us," Konohamaru pouts.

"Yeah play Ninja," Moegi also pouting.

Sakura beside the orange-blond; the rosette looks at Naruto with a coy smile.

"Play Ninja?"

Moegi clapped her hand together and shot Naruto a pleading look. "Onii-chan...will you play Ninja with us...?"

Naruto smiled at the girl while Sakura almost melted at the sight. Naruto looked at Sakura to ask for permission and the girl nodded in response. "Sure Moegi-chan...now the three of you hide, and we will trying to find you..." The game was essentially hide and seek, but Naruto changed the wording so that it sounded like playing Ninja. And also he'll no allowed himself to using his reiryoku sensing abilities so he can use it once only.

The three kids ran around corner of the alley, Naruto and Sakura smiled at them and followed, but they kept a slower pace so the kids could find some good hiding places.

Naruto held Sakura's hand tightly. "I'm sorry Saku-chan..."

Sakura smiled at him. "It alright Naru-kun, playing Ninja might be fun."

"Yeah, playing Ninja is a perfect way to trained to be Ninjas when it comes a experienced in field that how they played as kid to Sakura-chan? But come on, they hide, captured and sparred too."

As Konohamaru came out hiding. "Wow boss, you are such a wimp. How hard could it be to like a teacher/student moment?" Teased, completely disregarding his failed _assassination_ attempts on his former father and also that cause the couple blushed for embarrassing. A deathly aura surrounded Naruto as he cracked his knuckles and took a step forward. Konohamaru seeing the aura turned and sprinted away laughing.

Naruto gave chase until Konohamaru ran around a corner and a loud thud was heard. Naruto and Sakura raced around the corner to see Konohamaru lifted off the ground by his shirt. Entering a vacant area the young Sarutobi hits something hard as he falls to the ground. The others skid to a stop as they gather themselves.

"Ouch that hurt brat…"

The object he hit being a tall teenager in a black suit with cat-like ears and make-up. A large object in bandages being strapped to his back. Beside is a blond girl, with four pigtails and wearing a light purple kimono outfit. The unique thing was the large fan behind her.

The two members of Team 11 eye the two critically, Naruto especially. Noticing their Hitai-Ate he recognizes the symbol.

_'Suna? So the exams coming up?'_

/_'The Chunin exams,'_/ Zangetsu and Hakuto asked.

_'Yeah, about once a year Genin gather to hidden village to rise in rank. Did not think we were next… Wonder who is coming.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the male Suna Nin grabs Konohamaru by his collar. Bringing up to his level the young Sarutobi tries to get free from the iron grip.

"Well how do you intend to apologize brat?"

The Suna teen girl puts her hands to her hip; "Kankurou that's enough."

"Aw come on Temari, let me have some fun," said Kankurou smirks.

"I would listen to your friend…"

The two Suna Nin turn seeing a tall blond in the same outfit as the brunette Kankurou is holding. His one cerulean eye stares calmly. Sakura and Haku also stare with ready expressions. Temari lightly blushes at the tall blond Genin while Kankurou smirks.

"I'll deal with you later pretty boy. This brat is first."

As Kankurou balls up his fist to punch the boy; Naruto reacts the fastest.

**"‡Bakudō No. 1 Sai,‡"** the blond whispers.

Instantly Kankurou drops Konohamaru as his arms go behind his back by an unknown force. His body feels paralyzed as he drops on his back to the ground. The only one surprised besides the trapped one himself is Temari. Before anyone could blink the sharp end of his Hidden Blade was at Kankurou's throat. Naruto eyes send a child down the Suna Nin's spine.

"Since the Chunin Exams are coming up know foreigners will show up… But cause trouble, like trying to hurt the Former Sandaime Hokage's grandson. Expect punishment… That includes red hiding in the trees…"

Everyone turns to the tall tree of the left, but only Naruto notices the fear in Temari and Kankurou's eyes. Standing upside down wearing dark earth-tone garbs with a big gourd one his back. A boy with short blood red spiky hair and about the same age as Naruto and Sakura stares without emotion. His green eyes lock onto Naruto's. Both show no sign of giving an inch.

"Temari… Kankurou… You both are a disgrace to the village," the red-hair boy remarks in a gravely tone.

"Gaara please we were just," Temari was about to explain until being cut off.

"Silence! We are guests in this village; as such we follow their rules…"

The blond girl lowers her head, Kankurou still struggles until Naruto breaks the Kidō and lowers Zangetsu. The older teen slowly gets up with a grunt. Meanwhile Sakura feels a chill down her spine; something is off about this Gaara guy. At the same time the kids hide behind her and Haku. The said redhead Shunshins by sand which gets Naruto's attention. But as Hitomi is on the edge that feel the KI is similar then her brother.

_'That was pure sand… How could he do that?'_

'Watch him Naruto, he's like Hitomi… But carries something insane,' Zangetsu mentally surprises the blond.

Another Jinchurriki!? But if he remembers right Suna carried… Oh shit… HE forgot and that means...

'I should have known Gaara was here.' Naruto Sr. admitted.

Reappearing next to his Suna comrades, Team 7 notices the dark circle-like shadows around his eyes. And a tattoo on his the right of his forehead meaning love in Kanji. Naruto and Gaara remain fixed in their stare down.

"What is your name Konoha-nin," Gaara asks.

"Naruto Kurosaki… You?"

The lack of fear mentally frustrates the redhead but his face never shows it.

"Gaara no Sabaku…" Gaara Introduce.

"Before you go," Naruto started. "I want your passes before you left until the exam starts." He added instructed.

As Gaara and his team give the pass to Naruto as he read the passes and with a nod and he give them back to the Suna Team.

"Enjoy your time in Konohagakure… And stay out of trouble..."

The redhead nods as he and the other Suna Nin Shunshin away. Sakura run up to Naruto while Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon look at the blond in awe.

"Naru-kun," the rosette asks as she looks at him.

"We best get ready… Knowing Myself will be in the Chunin exams. And we have to prepare for that Gaara guy…"

Sakura nodded and then as Naruto took out a 2 paper on Naruto's Kimono pocket and give it to Sakura with a confuse look and he said. "This is a forms to the Chunin Exams and you better signed it and also Haku as well, we will be at the Academy for weeks ahead."

Sakura nodded and then flash step to informed Haku for upcoming Chunin Exams.

"You can come out, Hitomi!" Naruto called.

As as Hitomi can out in the tree that before Gaara is watching. But Hitomi felt nervous.

"What is it you want? I know you were stalking?!"

As Hitomi felt afraid of her ex-brother's tone. "Well..."

**==At the moment==**

In a tree overlooking the scene where Suna met Konoha, three figures stood. Their headbands indicated they were from Otogakure, a relatively new village made in the Land of Rice Paddies. The three genin that were entering the Chunin Exam coming up had watched the events unfold and had to say they were impressed by both sides.

"That one in the white haori coat, he was strong and fast." The girl, Kin, said.

Dosu, the bandaged one, grunted in acknowledgment. Although to him, it was somewhat of an understatement.

"We will have to watch out for that one, I think he is not the same team as our target right? God I can't wait to fight him.." Zaku, the most anxious one of their group, said in barely reserved glee. "And also that red-hair bitch is the daughter of the Hokage, and also she's the target's teammate."

"Calm down you two, you know our mission. Kill the one named Sasuke Uchiha or his twin sister, the other ones will only be obstacles in our way." Kin and Zaku nodded, although they didn't like the fact Dosu considered himself a leader so readily.

"We can't fail...for Orochimaru-sama."

"YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, BITCH!" Someone yelled.

As the cause Oto-team cause them attention to the alleyway of what they seen...but it turns out they having a argument. They saw/witness Naruto with his hand grab Hitomi's collar and pinned her against in the tree.

"We better check it of what's the commotion about?" Dosu said and his teammates nod.

**==Back in Time before the Oto Team witness==**

As Naruto and Hitomi staring each other, but then as now as if Hitomi will be more careful if she attend to say to her brother, if she said the wrong word...that makes it so easily. If Hitomi will provoke him, that happen.

"N-Nii-kun can we talk in private?" Hitomi asked.

"Just talk, I am going to head back to my place, you tell me anyway." Said Naruto coldly.

"Ok, I am going to plead with you to dump Sakura." Hitomi said.

"Hitomi, please stop this. I am not going to dump the woman I love." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Please Nii-kun if you don't start convinced to forgive me and my family, then my clan's respect will be downfall!" said Hitomi as she started crying.

"Hitomi do you love me as a brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Yes!" Hitomi yelled.

"Then why would you put your own happiness in front of the man that you say you love?" Naruto asked. "When you love someone you put their happiness in front of your own."

"We will be happy together Nii-kun and MY family, I know we will." Hitomi pleaded.

"Then why you attend to make an insect...No Hitomi I can only be happy with my hime." said Naruto with a growl. "And I already adopted a child back in Wave!" he added and cause Hitomi shocked.

"Nii-san, why did you force tou-san to demand adoption form? And why did you burn the revoke form? And WHY did you make a Emancipation forms and send it to the Fire Daimyo!?" Hitomi demand.

"Because it's MY path to take!" Naruto answer.

As Hitomi bit her lip and said. "Then you should to be ME, I heard kaa-san having discussion with Mebuki-san for make a arrange marriage, when we were kids, I was dream to be your wife!"

Naruto quicken by grabbing her collar and slam her against the tree that where Gaara stand with a cold glared at her. "YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, BITCH!"

Naruto squeeze her throat that cause her to gawk and continue. "You maybe my twin sister, and you cause a lot of damage of my life! And even you want to be my wife in the future!" He exclaimed with his Rinnegan active in fury. "AND YOU ARE A MOST ANNOYING BITCH THAT I HAVE KNOWN!" As he slam back of her head hard, as he let go her collar was she slide down with her head look down that leave a blood on the tree. And he was standing front of her.

Naruto glare at his former sister. "You maybe an 'Uzumaki' like your bitch-of-a-mother, and your bastard-of-a-father too. Your father is nothing more then my sperm donor, and your mother is just a whore to give me and you birth to this world." He insulted. "And also if I see you, to attend to ruined my life, by killing my girlfriend, and lastly...your stupid mother broke the responsibility as an Uzumaki, as I send a message to Masaki-obasan, that's right? Masaki-obasan was an Uzumaki too. But as your know I sent a letter from her, and also she didn't get to know me better, so she did give the funds to me and leaving 40% from the funds!" He explained as he turn and walk away from her and said without looking. "As I said to Minato-teme before is 'Do yourself a favor and never talk to me again.'" As he left with shunpo, Hitomi still laying against the tree in the middle of the alley with her tears.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry..." She muttered.

**==With the Oto Team==**

The Oto team saw everything of what the argue about.

Zaku spoke. "Damn, that was harsh for that bastard bashed his own sister."

"Zaku! Did you know what the 'Moon Slayer' said? She used to be his twin-sister!" Kin said with a annoying expression.

"I know, Kin. I mean his mother is a whore, when comes for what has done, and did you know the rumors?" Zaku replied.

"Yes, they called the Namikaze Clan is a 'Neglectful Clan' or the 'Clan of Favoritism' when come a parents do neglected their children." Dosu explained.

"Yeah, but we better get ready for our mission." Kin said and as rest her teammates nod.

**==At Konoha's Main Gates - 2 Days left Until Chunin Exam Starts==**

Walking down the dirt road three people make their way to Konohagakure. However, their enthusiasm is hardly evident. Two of them being male, while the one taking lead is female; a small scowl remaining on her lips…

"Think the Tsuchikage was happy with the exams being in Konoha?" Big man with large cheeks said.

"Akatsuchi; what did I say when leaving Iwagakura," the female of the trio speaks calmly.

"That Tsuchikage-sama is the one to handle the affairs being leader. Sorry Kurotsuchi-san," Akatsuchi meekly retorts.

The sole Kunoichi of the trio looks sternly at her teammate before shifting her gaze ahead. Their third teammate remains silent as his focus is towards the village ahead. The Iwa trio was an odd looking sort in some ways…

Akatsuchi being the tallest; he is a large teen wearing a standard Iwa red uniform and tan flak jacket. His black hair is short and spiky; but hidden under his bandana Iwa Hitai-ate. Around his neck he has a yellow scarf, a gift from a friend…

To his right is their silent partner Koumori. Average in height, he is wearing a sleeveless Iwa trench uniform and flak jacket. Though slender in build, he does have a lean muscle tone. His fairly short messy black hair moves

in the breeze, his deep jade colored eyes stare almost lifelessly forward. The Iwa Genin's Hitai-ate is wrapped around his right bicep. Around his waist is a black sash which holds his Katana.

And finally; the leader of the trio Kurotsuchi; granddaughter of the Tsuchikage Ōnoki…

Like her comrades she wears an Iwa red uniform and flak jacket with a missing sleeve and lapel over her right leg, and gloves. She also wears fishnet tights with a skirt, her Iwa Hitai-ate wrapped proudly on her head. Her hair is short in a bob-cut, raven black, but her eyes draw most people's attention, since they are pink in color.

"Remember… We are the pride of our village. We will show these Konoha Nin what real Shinobi are capable of."

Akatsuchi nods while Koumori remains silent. Not long they see the massive gates of their once hated enemy during the third shinobi war…

"A shame though," Kurotsuchi speaks up. "that bastard Yondaime had twins, would love to have faced one of them."

"Clinging to the past is pointless," Koumori voice being toneless and calm.

The Iwa Kunoichi looks at him sharply; "Because of him Iwagakura is still only at half strength! Our honor would be restored by defeating his heir!"

"Again, it is pointless…"

Kurotsuchi growls, but bite off her anger. Koumori always was slightly odd, and not one to care for old grudges. Looking at Akatsuchi she signs.

"And also I've heard from Tsuchikage-sama that the 'Black Savior' of Konoha or the Moon Slayer were targeting him?"

"Yes, and Let's just get this over with…"

**==At the Hokage's Tower - Rooftop==**

"So how many are showing up Jiji?"

"A total of hundred and fifty…," Sarutobi lets out a plume of smoke.

Standing and leaning on the metal railing of the Hokage building's roof; both Hiruzen and Naruto watch Konoha. Since this morning the blond was by his Jiji and informing him that the Ichibi Jinchurriki was taking apart of the Chunin exams. Sarutobi told his grandson that the boy is the son of the Kazekage Ryūsa and his Team consisted of his older siblings.

However the Retired Kage was surprised that the Zangetsu gave a warning and detail about Ichibi, or Shukaku as the Old spirit calls him. When Naruto gave a detail of his first meeting with his Bijuu Hiruzen was understandably worried. He felt comfortable with Zangetsu keeping watch of everything in his grandson's mind. Since before Zangetsu meet Hiruzen.

"Anyone of note I should keep an eye on Jiji," Naruto asks still looking ahead.

Hiruzen looks over at his grandson; "Iwa, you should be careful of who is coming from there."

Raising a visible eye-brow with tilted head; "And that would be?"

"The Tsuchikage's Granddaughter… Kurotsuchi, from what I have heard she also carries a rare Kekkai Genkai. She could prove a match for you so be careful."

"Does she have her Jiji's hatred for this place along with their hate for Minato…?"

Looking at each other Sarutobi nods; "Sadly yes… Ōnoki passed on his resentment to his granddaughter. But being that Kurotsuchi will be involved in this year's exams…"

"You can't be serious… Jiji, you know damn well that bastard will try to find nothing but faults to Konoha. It's good thing I got my name in the Bingo, for at least?"

Sarutobi rubs his temples as he looks ahead; Naruto sighs dejectedly as he slams his head on the rail…

"Well, I guess I can't help it," he grumbles.

The old Kage nods in agreement. Then remembers; "So how did your fellow Genin take to your new teammate?"

Smirking, Naruto chuckles; now that was an interesting memory.

**==Flashback - Four weeks ago==**

_To say this was surprise was an understatement. Especially since it came from Kakashi and Naruto, a joint training session with Team 8 and Team 10. Their Jounin sensei's Asuma and Kurenai were a bit skeptical coming from the copy-nin. Yet still here they were coming to Training Ground 7 with their Genin students. But as now their friends haven't seen each other for months. Taking a drag from his cigarette Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi sighs._

_"Think Kakashi is pulling our chain here?"_

_The newly appointed Jounin Kurenai Yuuhi looks at her senior; "For all we know this just could be a prank from that nut job."_

_Like his father his hair is brown and spiky with a similar style goatee. His hitai-ate wrapped his head like a bandana, wearing normal Jounin uniform and vest. Tied around his waist is a sash with the symbol of fire in Kanji, from his days during the Guardian twelve. His team of Genin comprised of being the next generation of the Ino/Shika/Chou; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi._

_"Perhaps, but will have to see for ourselves," Kurenai replies. "And also I still own him with blade I buy."_

_The new young Jounin being a quite very rare beauty; wearing a red blouse with only one sleeve and thread-like bandages with resembling thorns fitting her hourglass figure. Her raven colored hair long and wavy, and very rare crimson red eyes. Her hitai-ate wrapped proudly on her head. But with the Pivot-blade on her right wrist on her arsenal that she buying. Her Genin being a scout team consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame._

_Ino squealed at the coolness of her crush and jumped around in joy. "Oh Naruto-kun is so cool...Oh I can't wait to see him spar!"_

_"I'd rather doubt that. It would be too troublesome, even for him," Shikamaru retorts while twirling his balisong._

_"Yeah right, Naruto sure did, if I'm prepared," Kiba comments with tapping his claw holster._

_"You always have, Kiba," a voice grabs their attention._

_Looking ahead the Genin all surprise. Leaning against one of the wooden poles with his arms crossed, is a very tall handsome blond smirking at them with his new wardrobe. Both Ino and Hinata blush when seeing how cute he is, but soon notice the whisker marks on his cheek. Even Asuma is surprised when dropping his cigarette from his mouth._

_"Hey Naruto-kun," Ino asks in disbelief._

_"Were you expecting someone else?"_

_The two teams soon notice the rest of Team 7 standing beside him (minus Hitomi and Kushina? They have some errands or something without invited), along with a very beautiful teen girl or handsome boy or something beside Naruto. Shikamaru and Chouji mentally freak seeing how Sakura is for once not fawning over the Uchiha twins and waving warmly at them. Shino raised an eyebrow as he looks at the newly changed Naruto. Asuma regains himself and looks at Kurenai._

_"How you doing Naruto."_

_"Great, Asuma-otooji, and I'm doing great." Naruto replied._

_"It's good to see you, Naruto," Kurenai said gentle crossing her arms._

_"Likewise, and I got regards from your friends, and how's your blade?" Naruto smiles._

_Asuma and Kurenai nodded for hearing that word. But when finally seeing the serene look on the blond he smiles. The look in his eyes showing almost relief; Guess he really missed his nephew when he help him with his wind-chakra._

_'Is this your uncle you spoke of? Does he always pretend to be lazy,'__ Zangetsu asked._

_'No more than Kakashi-san… scratch that Kakashi is ungodly worse than Otooji… And I'm still own him by sharpen his tench knives...'_

_Naruto soon notices Shikamaru looking at him, as if he was analyzing him with his eyes. He really did wonder how much his lazy-genius counterpart knew of the truth. But then eyeing Shino he almost forgot that Bug user was also as smart as they were. So it might come to no shock that would also now figure out the truth._

_"Yo, Naruto! Man it's good to see you," Kiba smirks. "And how's you and Sakura doing?"_

_"Thanks and Tell ya later. Meet our new member Haku Yuki. And also my new Brother-in-arms."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

The blond chuckles; "Seeing their faces when Zangetsu showed was priceless." **(AN: Before now they meet Zangetsu.)**

Sarutobi laughs while chewing on his pipe. Regaining himself he looks out at the village solemnly.

"Naruto, you know I have always seen you as my grandson."

The sunset-blonde's breath hitched as he looks at his grandfather in surprise; "There were many things I should have done better for you. Leaving you to fend for yourself when I should have adopted you that time so long ago before your parents neglected you."

Placing a hand on his grandfather's shoulder he smiles sadly; "I never blamed you, not once. You did everything you could for me and more just by caring for me. If I never had that, I doubt I woul have been who I am now, Jiji… And don't you dare talk like your dying on me."

"We all fade with time Naruto, but it only takes a moment when you learn that your prime has long since passed."

Letting the words sink in Naruto lowers his head hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"I least like to have a family, before I brought a daughter at Wave." Naruto smile his lip to finish his words. An image of a smiling Noriko flashing briefly in his mind that cause Sandaime surprise. "And also i will force Minato-teme to give me the adoption papers." As Hiruzen nodded for understand of his predecessor did not accept the fact of Naruto's demands.

He and Sakura had kept their word to their surrogate daughter weekly. In they always get a crayon drawing of him, Sakura's, and Noriko together. And also at the end of her letters, 'want you home papa'! His heart clinched in pain every time, he did not really figure just how much he would miss that little girl.

Hiruzen grins warmly; "I will stay as long as I am able, my grandson…"

**==At the Training Grounds 7 - With Team 7 and 11==**

Standing at one of bridges team 7 waits patiently with Gotei Squad when Naruto come along. However both Sakura and Sayuri notice the far off gaze in their sunset blond teammate. Even Sasuke can tell there is a lot on his senpai's mind at the moment. Since meeting up this afternoon the sunset blond has been sparse with his words.

"What's wrong Naruto," Haku finally unable to take the silence.

"Huh," Naruto finally robbed from his thoughts.

He notices both the girls and even the Quincy Trainee look at him with concern. Blinking several times before grinning slightly.

"Sorry guys, just have a lot on my mind."

"Naru-kun," Sakura rubs his shoulder.

"Not like you to be so deep in thought senpai."

Naruto looks at the Uchiha natural; "Thanks."

"Yo…"

In flash of shunshin Kakashi appears in front of his Genin Students. Though Sakura and Sayuri both slightly twitch seeing the silver haired Jounin reading his smut novel. Seriously how much of a closet pervert is this guy?

"Just letting you know I have decided that all of you will participate in the Chunin exams this year. You have shown quite bit of growth in the six weeks of training and missions. All of you have earned this. Since I notified Hitomi, but...she have some rough time."

Sasuke and Sayuri smirk while Sakura and Haku look at each other. A chance in proving themselves by climbing the ladder in rank. And Naruto was silent before he had an argument.

"No need Kakashi-san I give the forms to Sakura and Haku, and should tell you guys this." Naruto gains everyone attention. "Kurotsuchi of Iwa is also coming. Which means the Tsuchikage himself Ōnoki will be present."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow; "I thought he would rather spit on this place than grace it with his presence?"

"Well, being his granddaughter is coming he actually has reason to be 'at the epicenter of hell' as he called it once," Kakashi speaks up.

"I have heard of her. Like the Tsuchikage she carries a Kekkai Genkai; one as dangerous as mine," Haku recalls from her time with Zabuza.

"Yōton; she is the polar opposite of you Haku. And hear she is not shy in flaunting her skills, not the humble type."

The Hyoton user looks Naruto with calm smirk; "Fire and Ice, natural enemies. Who would win Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirks with his eyes closed; "Your ice element naturally."

The two smile at each other while our lavender-rosette couldn't tell because she is an Ice User as well. It always has a better teamwork now and on. While still understanding each other, but she knows she does like Haku being a brother-in-arms with Naruto.

"At any rate the exam will begin on Friday. We will have three days of training then one day of rest for the exams. Until then," Kakashi waves as he Shunshins away.

Shaking his head Naruto looks at everyone; "Think we're ready?"

"Are you," a feminine voice gets their attention.

Looking sharply right they see three Iwa shinobi. The short raven haired Kunoichi smirks arrogantly at them. The large one with a scarf grins warmly, while the other male remain expressionless. Even more than that Gaara guy, this is quite rather unsettling. The blond recognizes the girl quickly.

"Kurotsuchi… Do what do we owe the pleasure," Naruto says in calm dry tone but with his hidden blade ready.

"Oh nothing Konoha, I merely scouting the competition. Not impressed so far."

Sasuke growls as his sharingan flares getting the attention of Akatsuchi with his twin sister also glare at the Kurotsuchi. Leaning down he whispers in his teammate's ear. Kurotsuchi's smirk widens.

"The Uchiha twins, least there might be one Konoha worth mentioning."

"Do not right off my team like their nothing," Sasuke snarled as grip his Yubashiri.

"Same as like my Nii-san does!" Sayuri same grip her Yagyumaru on her hip.

Though not showing it, the rest of team 7 were speechless when the Uchiha twins actually defended them.

"Oh, is that right," Kurotsuchi said with slow edged tone while smiling.

Her hand slowly goes for her kunai holster, but before she could blink Naruto vanishes from site. But she soon feel the tip of a blade at her throat. Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were spellbound by the speed, but Koumori's eyes widen ever slightly; when seeing the sword in the blonde's hand. Meanwhile their Kunoichi leader tensed up feeling the cold gaze from the orange-highlight blond Tokubetsu Genin. But the visible eye she sees is not cerulean but a purple with ripple marks. Kurotsuchi could swear tell that was the legendary dojutsu was glowing with a small hue. But it turns out she was about facing the Rennigan user.

"Get this straight Kurotsuchi… I may respect you and Yodaime's skills, but will never respect your attitudes. And while you're in Konoha for the exams you will respect our laws, understood…"

"We understand Konoha, we will not cross you again," Akatsuchi speaks up.

His eyes shift to the large Iwa Genin then back to Kurotsuchi. Taking a deep breath he lowers his blade as he closes his eyes. Opening his eyelids again his original cerulean returns.

**==At the Rooftops==**

"Boy has some guts eh," Kisuke smirks looking from a rooftop.

"Maybe, but is this really what you woke me up for Urahara?"

"Oh shut up you lazy ass!"

The odd shopkeeper looks dryly at the people beside him. A man who is only slightly taller than Urahara; with a lean muscular build. His blue-gray eyes gaze lazily down below, his unkempt brunette hair shoulder length and parted in the middle. On his oval face is a faded goatee, wearing Anbu black pants and kimono shirt.

Beside him a petite girl glares with rosette eyes. Having a short bob-cut green hair and wearing gray Anbu pants and long sleeve kimono shirt. She puts her hands on her hips as her eyes glare hotly.

Urahara sighs; "You two are exhausting."

"WHAT WAS THAT," the petite green haired girl roars.

"Calm down already Lilynette," the tall brunette man sighs.

"And give me a good reason Starrk!?"

The man looks at her tiredly; "Because he saved our lives?"

Huffing as she crosses her arms Lilynette grumbles to herself. Kisuke chuckles as he looks down back at Naruto and watches as both teams separate. But he keeps his eyes on the raven haired Iwa Nin. His senses keep screaming that there is something off about him.

"Hey Starrk, does that guy look familiar to you," pointing to the boy in question.

Looking back lazily at the said Genin below then he looks to the shopkeeper; "He does, but I know he's dead. If he survived only Kami has the answer how."

**==Streets of Konoha==**

Walking with a steady pace Naruto make hsi way to Urahara's Shop. The blond knew full well there is an Anbu detail following them in the shadows. Naruto mentally sighs, though his former father to attend was taking precautions, this was a bit much. Then again shouldn't he be the same? Not very often does he get these kinds of opportunities, the fact one came out of the blue seems too good.

Along the way the villagers are look normal when comes of term they respect Naruto's skills in Fuinjutsu and Weapons, and they are respectful to him, are they shinobi or civilian. But many fan-girls did not have time to make an excused.

_'Great, if that bastard will think if he don't really trust Hat and Clogs, do you Jiji?'_ Naruto thought but he sensed Yugao and Itachi for at least.

'Yes, Urahara was once when he was banished from the Soul Society that time with Tessai and also he employs Jinta and Ururu.'

_'Jinta and Ururu?' _Naruto confuse_.  
_

As Ichigo spoke in. 'That was Kisuke's employers? They maybe humans, but they have High Reiryoku signatures, but I haven't seen them for a long time.'

While getting to know and use to Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brothers despite his

overly-protectiveness of his adopted little brother. But the odd fact the now

that Gozu and Meiru took up resident in the blond's penthouse apartments, thanks to him for hiring them, the place became the rowdiest area in Konoha.

'He sent them for being prepare; then caught in a trap Naruto.' Naruto Sr said.

The sunset-blond chose not to argue, he knew that bastard was thinking or worried of not only of him. But also; the very welfare and safety of Konoha as well, they must be on the forefront of a Hokage's mind. This is why he knows damn well Zabuza and Haku are also followed by an Anbu detail. When leaving the penthouse or shop, they told the blond Genin they will put their stuff up at the penthouse. It will be weird having some company that actually like him at that hellhole of Nanikaze home.

"Naru-Kun!"

Stopping the sunset blond turn and see Sakura running up to them. The lavender-rosette

catches her breath as she stops in front of them. Hiruzen and Naruto

share an amused smirk.

"You okay Sakura-Chan," The blond asks.

She smiles softly; "Now that caught up with you."

"Yeah, and we better get going for at least."

Sakura nodded and then now duo walk together towards Urahara's Shop.

"Say, Naru-Kun what did you do with The Nidaime's sword?" She asked.

"Oh I put it in this gauntlet," Naruto left his left arm on his gauntlet. "It stores items like the storage scrolls." He explained. "And also while Hat-and-Clogs teach us to improved Zanjutsu and Hakuda. And also I secretly send a Moku Bunshin to scavenger hunt."

"Oh! what is it?" Sakura curiously.

"Some old ruins that far to the 'Mizu no Kuni'." Naruto said. As Sakura nodded for understand that she knew that was where the Uzushio was there.

Sakura looks a little dishearten; "Oh, was going to ask if I could use it for Zanjutsu training."

The blond smirks; "Yes Sakura-Chan. But still think you have kaa-san's Zanpaktou. That would be even better."

"I doubt I will be that lucky."

**==Naruto's Mind-scape==**

**":Well that was surprising. Since you showed up Zangetsu, you have been more than open with the kit. But when hitting on the past you turn vague?:"**

Sitting in the massive room from the mindscape warehouse inside his open space the Kyuubi looks down at Zangetsu. While they have spoken to one another on small occasions. Relatively they stay out of each other's way. One due to respect, the other being their differences of opinions. The old Zanpaktou spirit looks up as stoic as ever.

"It is as I said Kuruma. The past is only a shadow, while you can learn from it. It holds nothing of the future, one must move forward."

The Kuruma half snarls; **":So if that why you influenced the Kit's son got that sword unlike into giving the Cyclops that little lightning sword?:"**

Zangetsu remains quiet. **":Surprised are we? I have been inside the kit for nearly thirteen years like before my recovery. I know when something off, even if it a small hint of a thought.:"**

"You will see in time Kurama. Unlike the other Sakura you knew will prove more interesting than even you could imagine for training the other version of Sakura."

**":HA! While I am impressed 'slightly' by her change from witless airhead to Kunoichi. That bubblegum princess has to do much more in proving to me if she worthy of respect.:"**

A faint smirk appears on Zangetsu's lips; "It will be quicker than you think. Kurama."

**":You said it, and also I hope Vixen of his mother will bring me some medicine when get back.:"**

"I hope so!" A voice came.

As Kurama look pale for what he saw? Sakura return with a medicine and causing the fox panicing of what the reason of Sakura Kurosaki's home made medicine...an awful one too.

**==With Naruto and Sakura - Back to reality==**

Walking near the obscure side of the market district the trio stares in partial shock at the sight Urahara's Shop. About the size of a normal store with a second floor. But it is the design which draws their eyes wide as saucers.

The building look like a shop straight from a hundred years ago. With old fashion wooden slide door of the old days. Sakura tilts her head with coy look; Naruto on the other hand that looks like it's been over decades that it haven't constructed about this place.

"This is his shop," they say in unison.

"Ah visitors welcome," A deep voice catches their attention.

Coming through the entrance look up to very tall muscular man with lightly tan skin coming towards them. His hair is cornrowed with a large handlebar mustache. His eyes are slightly shrouded by the tinted rectangular glasses. His clothes are not so unusual; just being a plain white muscle shirt and pants with blue apron.

He bows respectfully; "It is an honor welcome Naruto Kurosaki, Sakura Haruno."

"You work for Hat-and-Clogs?"

The tall man smirks; "That is correct my name is Tessai Tsukabishi."

'Same old Tessai.' Ichigo admitted in his mind.

"Excuse me. Does Kisuke has several people working for him. Where is the other two," Naruto looks around.

"Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya, they are currently in Suna for supply shopping."

Sakura could not stop herself as she raised her hand; "Isn't that kind of far for supplies?"

Tessai sighed; "Sadly yes. You see the contact we have their refuses to leave Suna. Keeps ranting about staying in that dessert till the day he dies. But he does get some of the goods we like so we trade. The boss says it is good way to keep things fresh, and I agree."

"What do you guys have," Naruto asking and silently praying.

"We have many things Naruto-Dono. We carry from clothing apparel; to fresh market groceries and frozen foods. Just the thing any person would need."

Though smiling, the Kurosaki Head was mentally jumping in happiness. FINALLY; a freaking damn place to shop for things he actually needs for support his daughter and also feel free to take some supplies too. Tessai did not miss the look of joy the young Tokubetsu Genin's eyes. Truly were things that bad for the boy simply for being who he is? Well that will damn sure stop here and now as far as he concerned.

"Do we have guests Tessai?"

The feminine voice catches the three's attention as Benihime walks out smiling brightly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Hello again," The Zanpaktou smirks.

"Kisuke let you out," Naruto asks dumbly.

"Actually I help with the shop from time to time. Seeing the face of a beautiful woman can attract many paying customers Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods in agreement while Sakura's eye twitched with how the red-headed sword spirit was acting so friendly around Naruto.

"We're losing daylight so shall we," Benihime waves for them to enter the shop.

Following the Zanpaktou and Tessai, the duo is floored seeing the inside of the shop. They could swear the inside was bigger than the outside. The place was packed with shelves ranging from clothes, to food, and even weapons. They saw a staircase which had even more items upstairs. Naruto made a mental note to check everything when they are done training.

**==At the back of the Shop==**

Moving into the back of the shop the trio finds themselves in what looks like a medium size apartment. They saw several rooms with old fashion slide doors with small paper-like windows.

"Kisuke-Kun, they're here," Benihime's voice rang out through the hallway.

Stopping a slide door opens at the man himself steps out with a smile and opening a small fan. Even indoors he stills wears that damn hat.

"Welcome! So what did you think about the shop?"

"You have a permanent costumer," The blond remarks.

A smug smile crosses the sunset blonde's lips. Benihime winked with mischievous smile Make Naruto blush slightly. Tessai nods in approval.

"So, shall we begun," Naruto asked.

"Right this way you two."

Tessai went back to the shop while Kisuke and Benihime take them to the dining room. It is about the size of Naruto's bedroom, old fashion and rather calm atmosphere. Perplexed of why bringing them in here of all places; they see Kisuke lift up a large rectangular floor board. They soon see a single latter going down.

"Just like I made this place when I meet your 'friend' here." Naruto smirked.

"Yup, so Ichigo did. A proper place to train for those with Reiatsu; if you recall the 'light' sparing match between me; and you, Naruto-Kun. So in order to be able in training to harness your spiritual energies you need a massive free space so you won't have to worry about causing too much damage. And a short-sighted crowd that might think an army of ninja just invaded."

However before they do anything Zangetsu appears beside Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto. You need not be cautious with this man. For he can do what he proclaims."

The old Zanpaktou's words surprise from two lovers. Naruto turns to look at him.

"I take you know him?"

"Yes." Zangetsu replied.

Benihime pouts; "Spoil-sport… You are still as rigid as ever Zangetsu."

"Coming from a fiery obnoxious child, that means very little," the old Zanpaktou retorts.

A vain pops from the red-head sword spirit as she walks up to Zangetsu. The sunset-blond and lavender-rosette effectively moving out of the way fast.

"Hey I pride myself in being elegant and fierce. And I far from a child 'old man'."

Zangetsu looks at her calmly; "You're right I am insulting children by saying that."

Benihime clenches her fist as her shoulders tremble in rage. Everyone else sweat-drops at the scene between arguing Zanpaktou. Kisuke sighs; those two have never gotten along. Kami this will be an interesting day.

Clearing his throat Benihime turns and glares at him. Crossing her arms under her chest she vanishes.

"Well that was interesting. Nice to see you again Zangetsu," Kisuke waves tiredly.

The old Zanpaktou nods stoically; "Urahara."

**==Training Ground 7==**

"Senpai and Sakura being trained," Sasuke asks Kakashi.

"Yes, Apparently the man who opens the new shop is also a wielder of a Zanpaktou. Kisuke Urahara."

The Uchiha crosses his arms as he leans on one of the poles; "Do you trust him?"

"I'll reserve my opinion until I meet the man. For now I will help you and Naruto's new addition."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow; "New addition?"

"Who is it?" Sayuri asked. As Hitomi spoke "So am I?" She asked.

"Well, Naruto told me that he'll sending his new teammate to spar." As turn his head. "Oh! Here he comes!"

Hearing foot steps behind them they turn to see none other than Haku coming towards them. While Uchiha twins is surprised, and Hitomi was curiously, the Jounin merely eye-smiles and waves. Stopping a few feet away the Hyoton user bows.

"Kakashi-sensei," Haku smiles.

"Hello Haku. Welcome to Team 7's training grounds. So that mean you were send to trained my genins?"

"That's right, I was told by Naruto this morning. He told me to trained you guys."

Sasuke eyes his suspiciously. While he did agree on bringing the Kiri missing Nin back home. He did not like it one bit. They are still an unknown and were their enemy when first meeting. And now having the Hyoton user added into their team. He wondered if Naruto had anything to do with this.

"Did Naruto ask the Hokage for you to join Team 11," Sasuke speaks his thoughts.

Haku shakes his head; "No, this was the Hokage-sama's decision from his request. He informed me and Zabuza-Sama this morning. Saying it is to bring uniqueness among the teams."

The Uchiha remains silent as he shrugs; somehow that does sound credible. Still he will keep at least one eye on him.

"That sounds about what I heard. Anyways, is there anything you need help with in your training? Until Naruto and Sakura get back will hold off on team building," Kakashi states.

"I need some more training in my Fuuton and Suiton with Sayuri when she has Water-base jutsu. Fighting and training with Naruto in Nami made me realize. I cannot rely solely on my Kekkai Genkai alone. It will be better if I learn more about my elements which grant me Hyoton."

The silver-haired Jounin is impressed by her thought out plan. And she was right; he noticed also she lacks some skill in her natural duel elements. Training them will be just the thing along with learning some Jutsu for them. But as Hitomi admitted about Haku's recruited to Team 11.

"Well said Haku. I do have several jutsu scrolls for Suiton and Fuuton. They should help in building your Elemental natures. I will pick them up tomorrow for you to train with. And also with Sayuri-chan"

"Arigato…," He bows.

Looking over at Uchiha Twins; "I also have some Katon jutsu scrolls if you want to take a look Sasuke, Sayuri. Be best to build your skills in the element your clan is known for."

But right now Hitomi was ignored by her brother's new teammate, but he could not notice about her presence.

_'Why, why did I have not notice.'_

**==At the moment==**

_'Well this is funnier than I thought it be…'_ Kisuke smirked.

Kisuke mentally chuckles seeing the reaction of the Naruto, and Sakura. The Blond Genin are smirked while the lavender-rosette eyes are almost bulging out of her sockets. After descending down the ridiculously long latter they enter a gigantic man-made room which is almost a quarter-half the size of Konoha or like Naruto's training grounds! The area is well lit with the roof almost appearing like the sky itself. The terrain resembles rocky-mountain are complete with several high cliffs.

"Just like Naruto-kun when we were training?" Sakura asks in a stutter.

"Yes, just like this. You can be surprise how well Kidō can be used when you're a master. Tessai and myself was able to make this easily, 'since we have done it before," Kisuke saying the last part to himself.

The two Genin were completely spellbound. The idea that both Naruto and Sakura will be capable of feats like this…

The two Genin walk passed a smirking Kisuke as they let their eyes explore the detail of the place. Cerulean and jade take everything into account. Sakura looks back to the older blond.

"Still, won't they feel it up top when you and Naru-Kun spar with your reiatsu at full force?"

"A very a stout question. Along the walls we placed special reinforced sound and motion seals. That way if anything goes a little reckless no one above us will hear or feel a thing. So we have free reigns to enjoy our work," Kisuke smirks at the rosette.

Shaking himself from his musings Naruto looks at Kisuke; "So how does this work Hat-and-Clogs?"

"I will be sparring with both of you. See where your strengths and weaknesses lie. Then when found I will focus improving and strength your skill sets. Sakura… Since your Reiatsu has awakened since you have Sode no Shirayuki; I will only be able to teach you Zanjutsu and Hakuda."

Both nod while the older blond smirks. Now the real training can start for them.

"Kisuke" Naruto called as Kisuke responded. "Yes?" He asked.

"Where is the 'package'?" Naruto asked.

As with that question... Kisuke smirked of what he meant? And the maintain as Kisuke was received request from the gods. "Yes, Naruto I have it in the surface."

Naruto nodded. "And the maintain, I will have them to feel free to be like in the Land of the Living." He said.

**==With Naruto and Sakura at Kisuke's Underground Training==**

Sitting under a tree at their training grounds Naruto and Sakura both take a small break from training alone together. Since coming back from Nami the two have spent time besides at Urahara's with their shinobi training. As she promised his favorite lavender-rosette has been by his side nearly almost all the time. If felt heart-warming that she actually kept her word. Since then the sunset-blond Kurosaki has been teaching and improved her Odoru ryū on their time off. Granted the sunset-blond warned his crush that this was just as extreme as Hakuda, the rosette never wavered.

Now this was the girl her fell in love with.

As the two sit together they enjoyed the silence as they watch the wind play with leaves from the trees on the other side of the grounds.

"Think we really are ready for the Chunin exams," Sakura questions.

"We are. After all the hard work we done with Zangetsu-Jiji, Tou-san, Kaa-san and Hat-and-Clogs; yeah we earned it Sakura-chan."

On the inside the rosette felt beyond proud of herself for leveling up as well as she is now. While granted she not near her favorite blond's level, she can feel she is closing in. it came to her when she was able to match blow for blow with Haku in a spar. This really surprised and impressed the male Hyoton user in many ways.

"Yeah, we have haven't we," Sakura smiles.

Naruto smirks at her but soon turns solemn; "Yeah, that makes three for we have Noriko?"

In surprise to blond the rosette buried herself in his chest as her tears flowed in her eyes. Slowly he wraps his arms around her, feeling her shaking in grief. He really glade that he accept for having Little-Hime as a daughter.

"Your welcome, Sakura-chan, your welcome."

Sakura lifts her head, looking at Naruto in confusion. In a blink her unrivaled joy. She hugs the blond fiercely crying tears of sheer happiness.

"Thank you," the rosette whispers.

Gently moving so he can see her face, he wipes her tears away as he smiles. "It seems Sarutobi-Jiji did want a granddaughter. We can finally grant him that wish."

Sakura also smiles with a blush on her cheeks. But in the back of her mind she came to a realization. They were also granting Naruto's dream… to have a family. Her heart started to beat almost a hundred miles a minute. She never felt so happy in her life now knowing what she was doing for her blond crush. Even the pain in her head was not match for this feeling. Then she knew she wanted to do when her heart began its shift towards the blond.

Whatever Naruto was about to say died in his throat. Soon a pair of the most soft lips was pressed to his own. His mind went blank as it soon dawned on him, unconsciously his eyes closed to match hers. She almost squealed in joy feeling Naruto return the kiss.

Above them and completely oblivious to the kissing duo, As Kisuke saw everything.

_'Well... I better leave these two alone for a bit.'_

**==At the Training Grounds 7==**

Several hours pass as Haku and the twins plus Hitomi breath heavily; their tired bodies sprawled on the ground. Kakashi was as the Hyoton user imagined, a harsh task master. But he learned at least two elemental jutsu of Fuuton. As for Team 11's additional teammate; he watched the copy-cat Nin train the Uchiha twins with their Sharingan. It was fascinating seeing one the three legendary Doujutsu in action.

For the Uchiha twins he has to admit; this was one hell of training session. While knowing Kakashi is not the type in holding back, they half wondered if they has any broken bones. His black shirt and grey shorts are cut up while his body is laced with bruises. And Sayuri's jacket got some cuts. Also Hitomi with the same concussion. Kami he felt sorer than he has ever felt in his life. Standing over the four Genin Kakashi eye-smiles at them warmly…

"Well not bad you four; I am quite impressed how you adapted your Sharingan Sasuke, Sayuri. Haku, you're mastering your Fuuton jutsu quite well, and also you Hitomi. Now when Naruto and Sakura return tomorrow will begin training in team work."

"Need us Kakashi…"

Turning their heads Kakashi, Uchiha twins, Hitomi and Haku blanch at the sight before them. Naruto slowly walks, with giving an unconscious Sakura piggy-back; their clothes torn, with countless cuts and bruises covering their bodies from head to toe. If you did not know better you'd think they were in a small war.

Despite her exhaustion Haku immediately rises and runs over to his brother-figure and rosette teammates. Stopping in front of the two, The Hyoton user with deep concern about Naruto; the blond with embarrassment of his appearance. With his dainty hand he traces some of the bruises on Naruto's face.

"This is training…? You look like hell Naruto-Kun," he whispers.

"Worth it all Haku… Besides will be fine tomorrow," Naruto grins.

"Seriously Naruto you sure this Kisuke fellow is not just trying to kill you?"

Looking beside Haku the blond sees Naruto standing beside the Hyoton user. Sasuke was also beside the Jounin, though appearing emotionless while Sayuri was shocked of what Naruto and Sakura's training; Zangetsu in Naruto's mind saw the concern in the Uchiha's eyes. Perhaps there was hope… Maybe…

"So you're the famous Kakashi Hatake…"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice the copy-cat Nin sharply turns with Kunai drawn. Sitting on top of one of the wooden poles Kisuke looks at Team 7 and 11 with a smirk. Recognizing the description of the shop keeper Kakashi lowers his weapon slowly.

"Kisuke Urahara I presume."

Lightly jumping from the pole the older blond stands and nods; "That's correct, nice to finally meet you all."

Peering over at Naruto then back to Urahara, Kakashi walks over to the older blond. Standing not far from each other, a keener eye can see they are gauging the other. Though with that damn hat is was hard to see Kisuke's eyes.

"Likewise, thank you for helping Naruto and Sakura-Chan in improved their training," the silver-haired Jounin shakes the older blond's hand.

"It was the least I could do. They both show promise, and when Sakura awakens her Reiatsu she will be a force to reckon with."

While the two men spoke Sasuke and Naruto share a look.

"I think you better then as expected,senpai?"

"Likewise Sasuke, likewise."

As Kakashi spoke. "So...let's continue."

**Chapter 11 Ended**

**Omake Special - Shinigami Shop and Another Weapon's addict**

AS Naruto, Sakura and the Mizu's Missin-nin arrived his Shinigami Shop. Once they entered and as the Zabuza and Demon Brother went awed of what Naruto was stored and along with Haku of how many tools what he have..

Zabuza: *Whistled*Damn, brat, the bandage nose chunin was Right! You are a hotshot.

Naruto: *Replied.* Yeah, making some more tools and equipment for at least I can do after all.

Haku: I'd say I'm impressed.

Naruto: Yeah, I've stored Zanbatou or Nodachi-class Swords over there. *He pointed at the Nodachi stocks*

But then as Zabuza flash to passed Naruto with his eyes widen and look at his stock and everyone sweat dropped.

Naruto: *Twitches on his head how what he saw* Come on! Not another Sword addict! *Annoying face*

Haku:*Nod for agreed*I agred with you, Naruto. I agreed with you.

**Omake Ended**

**Jutsu Information (My Fan made)**

**Kaizo Gogyō Fūin** (Modified Five Elements Seal) - It's similar then the Original. It also it which produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the flow of chakra in the target. But it blocks the connection the Jinchuriki and it's tailed beast. Since it has a secretly ability; is steals the piece of tail beast's chakra without notice.

**Describe:** Blood Red Spike Chains cross together.

**Kanji:** 木(Wood), 炎(Blaze), 天(Heaven), 嵐(Storm), 空(Void)

**Chapter 11 Completed**  
**Date:** Finished: 4/8/2014/6:04pm - Published: 4/12/2014/12:04am

**Naruto was argue with Namikzaes, since Minato tried to protested and tried to sign the Revoke of his Emancipation. Since Naruto forcely burst of his Haki to knocked his ex-parents.** **And all the years they tried and failed.** **And so The upcoming Chunin Exams is about to begun. But since Kisuke is arrived in Konoha in Elemenal Nations were send by Genryusai? But since I decide having alive Genryusai for sure. And Please Preview.  
**


End file.
